Fate:Soul Bound
by olTran
Summary: The Holy Grail, an artifact of unimaginable power. It has been said to grant any wish. But we all know what the Holy Grail war is. So in a far different world from its own, let us join a normal high school girl who goes by the name of Isaiviel. Someone who was not only unwillingly dragged into a not so familiar War. But also the world of the Supernatural.
1. A Fateful Beginning

**Welcome and greetings to my first Fanfiction! So yea, after reading and commenting on other stories, I've finally decided to throw my own story in this sea known as fanfiction! Since this is kinda my first fanfiction. I'm kinda inexperienced in the field. So I'm going to be partly relying on my viewers to help me a bit. (especially keeping characters in-character.) I hope you guys won't really mind. But I'll definitely try my best to make this story as enjoyable to read as possible.**

 **That being said, I will admit I've already been working on this story for quite a while now. And I've could of at least posted the first 2 chapters some time ago. I was just really nervous to do so since well, I've heard... stories. So because of that, I've been delaying posting this. But after a while and seeing how nice this site can possibly be, and as well as needing more motivation to write more. I've finally decided to Publish the story.**

 **Though I'll admit that constantly delaying the story has given me time to do little fixes on it over time. So hopefully they're not too many problems with the writing! But knowing me, I've missed at least a couple of things.**

 **Still, I've been rambling on for a while now. So I should get to the story.**

 **But before that!** **H** **ere is the Obligatory declaimer.**

 **With the exception of all OC characters. Fate/Stay Night belongs to Type-Moon, Kinoko Nasu, and Takashi Takeuchi. While HighSchool DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi. While not required, It is highly suggested you support the official release of both Series.**

"Speaking."  
 _"Thinking."  
_ _ **"Servant Speaking."**_ **  
**

* * *

 _Black... That all I saw. Nothing but Black all around me._

 _I can feel myself floating in an endless void of Darkness. I can feel something creeping up on me._

 _ ***Crunch* *Crunch* *Crunch***_

 _It can feel it... Eating me... but I can't see anything besides black._

 _ ***Crunch* *Crunch***_

 _I tried to scream but nothing came out._

 _ ***Crunch* *Crunch***_

 _Soon, I can feel more and more of it, biting into me._

 _ ***Crunch***_

 _It Hurts. It hurts so much._

 _Why won't it stop?_

 _But then salvation came. A Golden Light appeared before me. The biting stopped..._

 _The Golden light came from the sword... A sword that promised safety. A sword that promised victory over this Darkness._

 _The sword's magnificent surpassed anything else I've ever seen in life._

 _Without my consent. My Hand reaches out for the Sword..._

 _*BEZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ*_

* * *

I shot up from my bed in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. Taking the time to get my bearings from that horrible nightmare. I don't think I'll be able to get over it for a while.

The same recurring nightmare. I've been having this dumb dream for some weeks now.

I sigh as I stopped the alarm clock and look at the close window. Swiping any sweat I had on my forehead. I got out of bed and moved the curtains. Letting the Sun rays brighten and warm up the room. It was a nice room. Mainly a White setting since it reminded me of Snow. I'm not sure why but snow always seems to catch my attention.

Anyways, I head towards the nearest mirror and look at myself and I prepare for another day at school.

I am clearly a foreigner to Japan. With Red Eyes, long Silver Hair and pale skin. Father said I was of German descent. But I'm sure I don't look like most Germans as well. I guess it was a family thing.

I quickly get dressed in my Kuoh Academy uniform and head downstairs into the living room then into the kitchen.

At this point, I started preparing breakfast and lunch for me and my father. I'm not really that good at cooking but my father likes it. Then again, maybe it just that he knows his cooking sucks so he lets me do it. Either way, I don't mind since I find cooking surprisingly relaxing.

Breakfast is pretty simple. Just some white rice with pickled vegetables. Nothing too fancy really since I can't do fancy. For our lunches, Miso Chicken Teriyaki. I think I may have slightly overcooked the chicken but that shouldn't matter I think.

Ah! Speaking of him. I see him coming from the hallway right now. Oh, I should mention that there a hallway by the stairs, the house itself is pretty big. Thought the second floor only really has a small hallway with a bedroom(my room) and a small bathroom. the hallway of the first floor has 4 rooms, one being a rather big bathroom, 2 bedrooms, and lastly a fourth room which I'm not allowed in for some reason.

Anyways, back to my Father. He honestly looks nothing like me. Gray blank eyes and short gray hair. He usually wears a black trench coat and suit. Most people are naturally unnerved by his appearance, which is understandable. I'm used to it, however. since I tend to see him almost every morning. While he can be pretty cold and acts distance to others, for the most part, he certainly a great father to me. I wouldn't replace him for the world honestly.

"Good morning father," I told him cheerfully as I set down our breakfast on the Table. He nods toward me to acknowledge my words and sat down, starting to eat his breakfast.

"I made your lunch for today. So don't worry about needing to buy anything to eat ok?' I said as I sat down as well. He nods again and I ate.

"So are you used your new school yet?" He finally said. Straight to the point. Yea, that just like him.

"Yea. Despite only transferring 2 weeks ago, I'm already so popular I've been nicknamed 'The Snow Angel of Kuoh Academy' apparently. I'm not even sure what I did to earn that." I told him. I honestly don't know... Ok, that was a lie I totally know why. But still. Becoming so popular so soon is a bit weird.

"I can certainly see why," Father said with the hint of a smile, which was nice since he wasn't one to smile often.

Sadly it didn't last as he went to his usual expression and stood up. "I'm heading out now, Don't bother with making me dinner. I won't be home for the next couple of days." He then took the lunch I made him and left. Leaving me alone with the rest of my meal. He tends to do this a lot actually.

I understand it has to do with his job, sometimes he's gone for days, maybe even weeks at a time. But It's pretty lonely by my self really. By this point, I've honestly gotten used to it.

On a second glance, he didn't finish his food. I only sigh and finish my food.

* * *

"Isaiviel," Said a calm yet relaxing voice.

I turn my head to see one of my best friend approaching me. I stopped to let her catch up. Afterward, we walked to School together.

Her name is Ai Toritsukare, one of my closest friends. As well as someone I knew long before I moved to Kouh. Were pretty much childhood friends! I haven't seen her for a while before I moved here. But it appears she been living here for a couple of months before I came to town.

She has semi-short light red hair and golden-brown eyes. She slightly taller than me and is also wearing the Kuoh Academy uniform.

It was quite relieving to have already known someone in my new school. While I was known as the 'Snow Angel of Kuoh Academy'. Ai-chan was known as the 'Snow Mother of Kuoh Academy' since... well...

"Did you properly prepare your launch today? Last time I check your lunch, it didn't have the proper nutritious value that a girl your age should have." Ai-chan asked me.

Yea, that's why she called the 'Snow Mother'. She treats me as if I'm her child. I don't mind it honestly, in fact, is kinda nice since I never really had a mother before. But...

She hasn't really changed at all. in terms of personality at least.

"You ask me this every time we see each other in the morning Ai-chan," I reply, Sighing. She always does this. At lunch, before I even eat she always checks my food and adds what she feel is needed.

"Well, a proper lady needs to eat the right foods as she can stay fit and healthy." She simply told me as if she said this line more times then one would need. "Every time I check your lunch you always missing something. I can't allow that."

"Is that so?" I said somewhat dejectedly. I'm not even going to try to stop her. It never works. She only nods as we keep walking.

As we got closer to the school, we both turn towards the sound of a bike only to see a good friend of our skim to a stop.

"Yo, Thought you two missed me." He said cheekily with a small hint of smugness as he hopped off his bike. I just laughed nervously and Ai rolled her eyes.

"Keiichi, please. We're having a nice walk. I prefer you try not to ruin it with your usual attitude." She said bluntly, making no real eye contact with him as she keeps walking.

"Ouch, that's harsh you know?" He replies in mock horror. But then turns his attention to me. "How about you Isai-chan?" Well, may as well humor him a bit.

"Well it nice to have you around," I said thoughtfully. "But other times you a real pain in the neck Keiichi-kun."

Keiichi didn't seem to mind my second comment.

"That what I like about you. You're always honest, but not harsh like a certain person we know." His eyes drift to Ai, who simply ignore his. "By the way, Isai-chan. you wanna go out sometime?" He asks me, currently ignoring the evil eyes of Ai, who currently drilling holes in the back of his head.

I only shake my head. He persistent I'll tell you that. This is the 5th time he asked me out.

"The answer is still no. I'm not interested in a boyfriend currently." I state.

"Still playing hard to get huh? Don't worry, I'll sway you over some da-" His words was interrupted by a very unhappy Ai-chan. Who slammed her fist into the back of his head. "OW! fine! fine! I'll stop asking for now!" He said as he raises his hand in the air in defeat.

I merely laughed. This was a usual occurrence for us. It was nice.

What was also a usual but not so pleasant usual occurrence was seen a certain trio ran out of the school gate being comically chased by a group of girls. Really. you think they learn their lesson by now, but no. While I don't hate them per-say. But I can't really say I like them as well. It makes thing worst when you realize the school body is mostly made up of female students.

"The perverted Trio..." Ai said with a bit of malice in her voice. Now she is someone who hates the group with a burning passion. Keiichi could only shake his head in disappointment.

"They're not that bad," Keiichi told her. "Sure there perverts, but that doesn't mean their bad people."

"They peeped on Iasi..." She mutters darkly. Glaring at the two with murderous intent. She even has the shadow over her eyes thing happening! But funny enough when Ai glared at them they ran even faster. You're probably wondering why they're so scared of her right?

Well, it's a funny story really. At first, it was the usual peeking, you know? Wat the trio is infamous for peeking on girls. And it got them in a lot of trouble. Normally It looked to be the same old usual. You know, the good old 'We peeked on you and now you're going to chase us.' bit. However, this time was different.

It was certainly the first time I was being peeked at. Though I didn't know I myself till someone said that my class was getting peek at. However, one that found them peeking wasn't us.

It was Ai-chan.

Remember what I said a while back about Ai-chan being the 'Snow Mother of Kuoh Academy'? Remember that I said that she can go a bit far with it? Yeaaa...

I don't know what Ai-chan did to them, but I honestly don't want to know. Whatever it was was so bad that the trio themselves don't remember clearly. Yet it has been permanently burned into their minds that peeking at me was as if they were facing death itself. They never tried to peek at a group with me in it afterward.

Funny enough a lot of the girls caught on to this and often ask me in my free time to join them changing. Ai-chan doesn't approve of it, saying that there 'Using me'. But I don't mind really, It feels nice to be useful. It's probably one of the reasons why I'm so popular now that I think about it.

Keiichi just sighed. "Give them a break will ya? It was just one time. And I highly doubt they'll try again." He pointed out, But Ai-chan doesn't seem to care. I decided to defuse the little talk.

"Class is starting soon you know? It'll be better if we weren't late." I told them, grabbing the attention of them.

"Oh shit really?" Keiichi asks before checking his phone. His eyes widen slightly when he saw the time. "Damn, ok, I'll see you two later!" With that He rushes off to class, narrowing avoiding a group of girls that were changing their shoes... he forgets to change his own.

Oh well.

Ai-chan and I then went to change our shoes and left to our respective classes.

When I reached class I was greeted by some of my classmates. I chatted with them a bit about mundane stuff, and class started, like normal. There isn't really much to talk about during this.

However, when the lunch bell rang, I wasn't really looking where I was going at this point I am pretty much auto-moving to the spot to where Ai-chan and I usually go. However today things didn't nearly go as smoothly.

If you wondering why. I kinda bumped into someone. Well, it wasn't just anyone.

"Oh uh, sorry I..." I took a good look at the person I Bump into without mean. A beautiful young woman. She had long crimson hair, even longer than mine. Piercing Blue Eyes, and a really big bust. I'm talking about big. Like really, how did it get to that size? Did all the fat in her body go right to her chest? It still confounds me to this day.

"Don't worry about it." Rias Gremory said dismissively, moving her long hair out of her face. She was about to keep walking but then took a closer look at me. I couldn't help but look but.. it somewhat made me nervous. That was something about her eyes and kinda gives me the creeps.

Rias was simply the most popular girl at School. There was no argument about that. Her looks and personality put her far above the others. In fact, the only other person who could possibly complete with her were Akeno.

"You're the new transfer student Right? The recent popular girl who just transferred a couple of weeks back?" She asked me. Even she knew about me? Talk about shocking! I know I didn't have to answer if I wanted to. But something about her told me to answer. It wasn't threatening. Just... well it didn't feel right not to answer back for some reason.

"Y-yea," I said shyly. I could help but look away and feel somewhat embarrassed for some reason.

"This is the first time we really talked to each other. My name is Rias Gremory." She said. giving me a warm... Yet strangely alluring smile. But it is true. I have seen her a couple of times while walking, but we never really properly met.

"Ah, I.. already knew. My name is Isaiviel. Isaiviel von Einzbern." I said, trying to hide my shyness... it's... kinda working I think? Oh, who am I kidding? Of course, it wasn't working!

"Oh, so your German?" She asks me, in which I nod. "Funny, you don't really look German." She remarks as she tapped her chin in thought.

I only shook my head. "I know. But my father told me I was German." I told her. She only nodded at me.

"Well it was a nice talk but I have things to be doing. I'm sure we'll meet again soon though. So Bye~" She waves and walks the other way. I blinked a couple of time and her sudden departing. But God why is her voice so. attracting?! I'm not even into girls! Ugg...

I shake the bad thoughts out of my head and continue toward my unusual place. Feeling a bit weirded out for some reason.

* * *

Rias entered the Occult Research and was quickly greeted by a tall girl with a voluptuous figure. She has very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backward, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place.

She gave off an air of gentleness as well as seeming very elegant.

"Welcome back. I assume you met with Isaiviel right?" Akeno Himejima asks. "What did you think of her?"

Unlike Rias who only just spoke to her for the first time. Akeno had talked to Isaiviel on more than one occasion. In fact, it was Akeno who notice something weird about her and told Rias about it.

"There definitely something magical about her. But I can't tell if it's a Sacred Gear or not." She answers as she sat down in a rather comfy looking chair and started to relax. "The question now, however, is should I recruit her or not..."

Rias ponder on the thought of Isaiviel and her worth in her Peerage. If she did process a sacred gear, she could prove to be a viable asset in the future. But what if she was just a normal girl with a small bit of magical energy in her? Sure it's highly unlikely but not impossible, but if that's the case, she'd be next to useless. So it's a bit of a gamble to recruit her at the moment. So with that thought, it'll be better to wait on her.

"Let's keep an eye on her, for now, see if anything develops. If we can confirm that she'll be viable, then we'll recruit her... Until then, our efforts will remain on recruiting Issei." Rias replies with a smirk. It was a simple, but effective mention. They knew Issei has a sacred gear. They didn't know which kind. But even the weakest of scared gears had some usefulness. So it's only logical that the put there efforts on the safest bet.

Still, they can't take their eyes off Isaiviel. It's only a matter of time before Sona notices the same thing about her that Akeno did. As far as she knew, Sona wasn't currently trying to recruit anyone. So the second she finds out about her there no doubt in her mind that she'll try to add Isaiviel to her Peerage.

Sona was a good friend. But she refused to let her longtime rival possibly one up her.

Akeno nods towards her. "Ara Ara, It seems things are going to get interesting in the next couple of days~." He said with Rais nodding in agreement. It's going to be pretty busy for the occult group.

At this point, Isaiviel and a certain oppai loving pervert sneezed.

* * *

The rest of my day has been pretty much meh. Classes were classes. Ai-chan was being the over-bearing person she always was. And Keiichi kept hitting on me.

When I got home, there was no one there. Well, my father did say he was going to be home late. So I can't really do anything about that.

Anyways I didn't do much afterward. After all, there wasn't much to do. So I just made myself dinner and ate, took a bath, then finally got into my sleeping wear and is currently lying on the bed.

"And with that, another day has passed," I told myself. Swinging my legs which were hanging off the bed. But I can't help but wonder what was so weird about talking to Rias earlier today. But eh, maybe it was just weird since it was the first time I talked to her.

A part of me didn't want to sleep due to the nightmares that I keep having for a bit. But I knew I had too if I wanted to make sure I wasn't late for school.

I sigh inwardly as I pull myself into the covers and enter back into the world of dreams...

* * *

Artoria felt betrayed as she stood on the hill of swords. She and her master worked so hard during the Fourth Holy Grail War only for him to order her to destroy the Grail via two command seals. And to makes things worse, she failed to protect Irisviel, someone she considered a good friend and swore to protect. It hurt her greatly when she found out that she died.

The King of Conquerors also decided that she herself wasn't a king due to her views and ideas, and sometime later she found out that berserker was actually Lancelot. She couldn't bear to think about those events.

Her honor and pride as a Knight and a King were seemingly stomped and battered on during that war.

Not to mention her so-called master. she could understand his ideas. But his personality and mentions made her want to punch the guy in the face on more than one occasion. The two could never see eye to eye.

So it safe to say she really hated the guy. On a positive note, at least she'd never had to see the man again.

But the worst of it all was that she lost her chance to save her beloved Kingdom. It pained her to think of it. Her wish was denied by her master. And now she had no idea when she gets another chance.

 _"What if I could give you that chance back now?"_ A formless voice said what seems to be nowhere. Saber didn't question the voice. as she knew it was the 'grail'

Artoria then could suddenly feel herself being called forth by the Grail once again. Was she being summoned already? With the memory of the fourth War still fresh in her mind?

 _ **'Is this truly possible?'**_ She questions in her mind. Doubt still lingering.

 _"It most certainly is. And I can give you that chance... If you chose to accept this summoning."_ The voice told her as if it knew what she was thinking.

Another chance to save her country so soon? It sounded too good to be true. But maybe...

 _"I should warn you, however. This war is a bit different from the one you were last in. Not only that, but you won't be in the world your used to. Knowing this. Do you still plan on answering this call?"_ It said.

 _"Help..."_ Is a very weak voice that Saber heard.

At this point, Artoria didn't care, her pride as a Knight made sure she refused to ignore such a plea. Even if the war and the world were different. It was another chance to set things right. A chance to make sure she never pulled Caliburn.

She answered the call of her new master.

Her mind was flooded with basic information that she needed to know about this war and the world. Oh Boy, calling it a bit different was more than an understatement.

* * *

 _ ***Crunch* *Crunch* *Crunch***_

 _The biting and the Darkness are back._

 _ ***Crunch* *Crunch***_

 _Why does this happen to me? Why can't I just be left alone?_

 _ ***Crunch* *Crunch***_

 _I can barely speak. I tried screaming, but nothing came up, like always._

 _ ***Crunch* *Crunch***_

 _What do I do? Can I even stop it? I have to stop it! I.. can't live like this!_

 _ ***Crunch***_

 _"Help.."_

 _I finally said something. It was to the point where even I could barely hear it.. and it was a completely sad attempt. More like a whimper than a plead for help. But I did it..._

 _And my plea was answered._

 _A large wave of golden Light engulfs the area as I for a short second heard the pained cries of something inhuman._

 _I look in front of me and saw the same sword I've always seen in my dreams._

 _But this time someone was holding it._

 _She had green eyes and golden hair that was tied into a bun in the back. Her blue dress partly covered in an older looking set of armor. The world around her was golden. The same light that the sword had given. But this time it was much grander._

 _Such a beautiful young woman stood in front of me. Her eyes were unwavering and determined. It was as if the air around her screams of that of a King._

 _Her eyes lock onto me, then her mouth opens._

 _ **"I, Servant Saber, have come forth in answer to your summons."** The Golden hair Beauty told me. I tried to speak back. But only a whimper came out. Not out of pain. But of sheer awe from the aura of this woman let out._

 _ **"I ask of you. Are you my Master?"** She continues. Her voice was gentle, yet commanding. I felt the need to answer her yes but..._

 _Master? Was I her Master? Surely not. I only asked for help. I moved my mouth to say no, but what instead came out was._

 _"Yes..." What? That not what I said at all!_

 _ **"Then the contract is complete. From this point on my sword will be your sword. My will is yours, Master."** She then said_

 _At this point, everything faded back to nothingness_.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open. A Much better way of waking up when compared to the last couple of weeks. My eyes try to focus in my half-asleep state.

I slowly lift myself up. Rubbing my eyes as I yawned. Well, that was a weird twist to the nightmare. But it was a nice one. I felt.. happy.

 _ **"Master."**_ A random voice from somewhere told me.

"Huh?" I was able to let out and I looked around the room. No one? I must have been hearing th-

 _ **"Master!"**_

I jump out of bed and this point and feel on the floor. No, this voice wasn't formed around me... it was from in my head!

"Who is this?!" I yell, panic starting to take control.

 _ **"Calm down Master. Do you not remember your dream?"**_ The voice then said in response. Holy shit it can talk to me?! Is this a time I should be panicking? Cause it really does feel like that. Someone just invaded my head!

 _ **"Master! The dream! Remember it please!"**_ She shouts again

The dream..? Oh.. yea. The one with the golden women. But what about it?... Wait. This voice sounds just like...

"Are... you the women who saved me from that nightmare?" I had to ask. Just to confirm it.

 _ **"Yes, Master it seems you have remembered. So I do not have to worry."**_

At this point on.. my world just got a whole lot bigger.

* * *

 **A/N: Well that's it for chapter 1. Hopefully, it was interesting enough for you guys to keep reading. I'm still a bit nervous but there no going back now.**

 **Anyways, Chapter 2, for the most part, is already done(It will be posted sometime in the next 3 days.) and I'm currently just about to start writing chapter 3. If you have any questions, just leave it in the reviews and I'll try to answer them as best I can. You can also leave or PM any suggestions you think might help make the story better. Until then, see you all in the next chapter!**


	2. Servant and Master

**Welcome back one and all to Fate:Soul Bound! As I've said in the Last chapter, this one was for the most part already done. So all I really needed to do was proofread it again. So because of that, I've decided to post it today. Chapter 3 and onwards is going to take quite a bit longer, however. But I intend to have a chapter up every week or 2. My intended time to post chapter 3 is Next Wednesday, but if I finish it early I'll probably post it on Sunday.**

 **Not too much will happen this chapter. But I should note, that while we will be following the plot of DxD(For a little bit at least) I intend to change how some of the events play out, as well as add a couple noteworthy things as well. So hopefully you'll still find it entertaining!**

 **Also, sadly no action in this chapter, but if you been waiting for some action, don't worry, there will be plenty of it in the next chapter! I can't promise much, But I can at least promise that!**

 **Anyways, onwards to the story!**

"Speaking."  
 _"Thinking."  
_ _ **"Servant Speaking."**_

* * *

Artoria wasn't really sure what to make of her new master.

She was in quite the panic. Did she not expect her to be summoned? How unusual it was for the Servant of the sword.

Not only that but she fell off her bed. Landing on the ground nearly head first, it looks to be quite painful for her.

If she truly didn't mean to summon her, then she understandably didn't know what was really going on. Artoria would have to fix this problem.

"Oh! I get it. I must still be asleep!" Her master told herself. Completely denying Artoria's existence. Of course, she knew that she wasn't really asleep, she could feel it. But maybe she assumes that if she tried _really_ hard she could convince herself. At least that she is probably telling herself.

Artoria wasn't very fond of this.

 _ **"I Assure you are very much Awake Master."**_ She said with a hint of disapproval in its voice.

"Then I'm delusional!" She retorted. "How else would there be a sudden voice in my head?" She said as Artoria sighed.

 _ **"Master I assure you that you are not delusional. I exist just as much as you do. But it seems you lack the knowledge to understand what's going on. Please calm down so I can explain."**_ She told her Master.

"Why should I listen to a random voice in my head who may just be my imagination?" She said accusingly. Of course, she is going to act like that.

 _ **"Master your life depends on what I'm about to explain to you. Please just listen to me."**_ She said with a very chilling tone of seriousness in it.

Her master suddenly froze and had a chill down her sping. It seems that saying that her life was on the line did it. But If her Master was going to keep acting like this. Artoira knew that this war is going to be a lot harder than she first thought. Not that it would have been easy to begin with. She has to fix this as soon as possible.

She had the duty to ensure her master safely after all.

"M-My Life?" She asked hesitantly.

 _ **"Yes, your life in on the line here Master."**_ The voice told her. She slowly nodded back.

"O-ok then. Explain why my life is on the line." She asked.

 **"By summoning me, you have dragged yourself into the Holy Grail War. Normally the war con-"** The voice didn't get to finish before Isaiviel interrupted. She seemed to can shaking form the reveal.

"A war?! I'M BEING FORCED INTO A WAR?!" She screamed. Clutching her head and falling to the ground. She quickly moved towards the nearest wall.

"No no no. That can't be happening! It just can't! I can't be in a war! I'm too young! I can't fight! I don't want to die!" She rapidly told herself. Panic quickly filled her voice before The voice had enough of this.

Well, that went about as well as expected.

 _ **"MASTER! Calm down! You need to get a hold of yourself!"**_ Saber yelled at her master.

"How else would any normal person response then?! I'm just one normal girl! And You're expecting me to fight in a goddam war?!" She yelled back.

 _ **"That's why I am here Master! I'm going to give you the power to win!"**_ She ensured her. This did calm her master down a bit, she was still very unnerved.

"Ok.. then why can't I just avoid this war like a plague? Just stay away?" She had to ask.

This irked Artoria. As a Knight one should never run away. She may be her new Master, but she refused to let her just run away.

 _ **"I am**_ _ **afraid that will not work. If you don't come to them, then they will surely come to you. Not only that but it'll also be cowardice to hide."**_ She said. She wasn't lying either. If other servants realize she was just running away, they would surely just find her for an easy kill.

Her master paused "...Why?"

 _ **"To explain that I must inform you of the nature of the Grail war. But before that, you need to calm yourself. Panicking like this while in a fight will only ensure your death."**_

It took around 5 minutes for her master to finally calm down. To even help calm her nerves, she went downstairs and started to make her own lunch. She clearly hated the idea. But she now seems to understand that there no way around this war.

Though that does pose the problem of her master actually having to kill people. Judging from her reaction, she lived life as a normal human. So she might have a mental breakdown when she finally does kill someone at the very least. That is something she had to make sure didn't happen. Though she isn't completely sure on how to handle that problem.

Truthfully, Artoria didn't want to force her master to kill people. But she couldn't see any other options due to how this war works. So all she can do is hope that her master will forgive her when that time finally comes.

"Alright Fine. . . I don't want to do this. But I guess I have no choice. . . I need to know what I'm dealing with, however. What is this Holy Grail War?" She finally asked.

 _ **"To begin with, I assume you know about the Holy Grail right?"**_ She asked. In which her master nodded.

"The one in the legend of King Arthur right?" She asked. She knows about her legend. Thought Artoira wasn't that surprised. She wouldn't admit it, but her legend was kind of a big deal.

 _ **"Kinda, while they share the same name. The Grail we are aiming for is not the Grail from that legend. It is, in fact, an Omnipotent wish-granting device."**_ She told her master. She gave a second to process the information.

"So..." Her master began sorting through a bunch of questions in her head. "I can only assume that the war is to win this Holy Grail then. So how does this work? I don't think a war where a voice suddenly pops into your head is by any means a normal one" She asked.

 _ **"You are right with that assumption. Normally, seven Masters and servants battle in a free for all deathmatch until only one master and Servant remains. Then the grail appears and grants there wish. Each Servant is a Different class depending on there Stats, abilities, and Weapons. There is Saber, Archer, Lancer, Caster, Rider, Assassin, and finally Berserker. For example, I am a Saber Class Servant."**_ She explains.

"Sound just like a Video Game honestly. But Alright. That sounds simple enough... Wait. You said normally.." Her voice grew tense.

 _ **"Indeed I did since this war is not the normal kind of grail war I'm used to. Usually there only 1 of each servant. But in this war. There 3 of each of the standard classes. Along with an Eight Class, Ruler."**_

Her master rubs the back of her head. Honestly, the Holy Grail war is more like a Battle Royal than an actual war. In a way, this is both good and bad.

"Alright... Just what are servants anyway?" She asked her as she got up and went into the closest to get out her school uniform.

 _ **"Well, to summarize, Servants are copies of Heroic Spirits, which are the spirits of heroes who reside in the Throne of Heros. Servants are extremely powerful. With very little being able to face them on even terms."**_

Taking in the information. Her master paled somewhat. The idea of fighting such powerful beings seem like a 1-way ticket to the afterlife to a normal human after all.

"And we have to fight our way through 23 of them...? We have to fight these Heros to the death?!" She yelped.

 _ **"We only have to defeat 20 of them. There only 2 Rulers and Ruler only monitor the war. Also since this is a free for all, a lot of them will most likely die fighting others servants."**_ She told her.  
 _ **  
**_"Alright... But that doesn't explain why you're in my body. You did say Servants and Masters right? Shouldn't servants have their own body to use in that case?" She asked. Well, at least her Master seems to catch on to things rather quickly. That could actually prove useful later.

 _ **"That is usually the case yes. But for some reason, in this war, the Grail decided to put the Servants into the body of the Masters. I do not know why or how the grail decided on this. But it is a relationship based on our bond. The closer we are the more of my power you can use. There more to it then that but it is the basis for how the Servant-Master relationship works in this war."**_ Saber told her master.

She can tell her master was putting a lot of thought into it. After a long paused, she took a deep breath and spoke.

"Alright... Then one more question. Why did the Grail choose me?" She asks

 _ **"I am not fully sure how the grail chooses the Master. But I do know that they have some sort of wish."**_ Artoria confirms. It was the best answer she could give at this point.

"A wish? But I don't have any wishes." She said. Did she really have no wish? Impossible, she must have one if she is a Master.

 _ **"Perhaps there is a wish you have, but is not aware of?"**_ The Servant wondered. Her Master did wonder herself. But she was only drawing blanks it appears.

"Maybe..? Ugh! I don't know! Lets back up a bit. Do I really have to do this? Is this really real? I mean... This is all so sudden." She wonders to Saber.

 _ **"Do you still doubt me, Master?"**_ She asks. After everything she explained?

"Well, your just a random voice in my head that appeared out of nowhere, telling me I have to kill 20 other people. For all I know you could be lying to me. And this is all a fake to trick me or something. I also don't think I could bring myself to kill another person." She said to her.

Her master does bring up a pretty good point actually.

 _ **"I must admit that is true, so I can not blame you for assuming as such. However, I insist this is not a lie."**_ She told her. Her Master remains silent as if she trying to gauge what was said.

"We'll see," She finally said, her tone is clearly in a disbelieving one. "For now, since I'm not really sure what I should do about all of this. We should introduce ourselves to get a better idea of who we're working with."

Ah... She doesn't want to reveal her real name, and normally she wouldn't risk it. But with how this war works, she needs to gain her master's trust as quickly as possible.

 _ **"Very well Master."**_ She simply states.

"Then I shall go first. My name is Isaiviel von Einzbern, 2nd year at Kouh academy. It's nice to meet you." Isaiviel introduces herself.

Artoira paused. . . Einzbern? Surely she must have heard it wrong. . . Right?

 _ **". . .Master, would you be so kind as to look in a mirror? I can only see what you're seeing at the moment."**_ She asked. Which only seemed to confuse the white-haired girl. But instead of asking why. She just nods and gets up from her bed. Walking up towards her mirror.

Her face, her hair, and her voice now that she thinks about it. It was just like. . . Like. . .

 _ **"...Irisviel..."**_ She spoke Softly. Which only made Isaviel quirk an eyebrow.

"Who?" Isaiviel had to ask. Of course, she wouldn't know who Isaiviel is. This is a completely different world form the one she comes from. Still, they both have the same last name and the only real difference they have in terms of look is that Isaiviel is younger.

Regardless, she can't let this affect her behavior. She needs the Grail. She needs to win.

 _ **"It is... Nothing."**_ She said. _ **"But since you have given me your name. It is only just that I give mine as well."**_ She told her. She could see Isaiviel smile slightly from those words. She seems to really appreciate it.  
 _ **  
"My name is Artoria Pendragon. Or as you would know it, King Arthur."**_

There was a very long pause. It seemed to take quite a bit of time for Isaiviel to process what she just said. But she did come up with the word that was perfectly suited for expressing how she feels.

"What."  
 _  
_

* * *

 _ **"Worry not Master. As your sword. We will ensure victory."**_ Saber told me in a very determined matter. The fact that she so calm about this kinda scared me a little but right now that the least of my concerns.

So I remain quiet, not even bothering to answer back. This whole situation was just so mind-boggling to me. Even after taking the time to understand it. I still couldn't fully grasp what's going on. The fact that I'm now going to 'war' is awful enough.

However, while I thought inwards another voice snapped me back into reality.

"Isaiviel? You seem very quiet at the moment. It isn't like you to be this quiet." Ai-chan said with a bit of concern in her voice. I couldn't tell her what was going on. If I did there no doubt in my mind she gets herself involved! That or she would think I'm crazy.

"Oh... Yea, sorry, I just had another one of those nightmares again.." I said. Technically speaking I wasn't lying since that nightmare is what got me into this mess.

Ai doesn't seem happy with hearing this, however.

"Isaiviel. You should go see a Professional for this. Nightmares tend to be a bad sign if they keep happening like this..." Her voice said, full of concern. I just wave it off. Since I get the feeling that I won't be having them anymore.

"Don't worry about it. They haven't affected me yet have they?" I replied. She clearly didn't like my answer but sighs none the less.

"If they keep happening, I'm taking you to a professional." She told me as she made sure to stick close to me. Man, how overbearing.

"You sound like my dad," I said sticking my tongue out at her.

Of course, he doesn't know. But I digress.

"I'd be worried if I didn't." Was her honest reply.

 _ **"Master, I know School is an important part of modern life. But we need to make haste to prepare for the war."**_

 _"I know I know,"_ I said, sighing _. "but remember, you said we had plenty of time before anything actually happens and school is too important to skip. Though I'll try to get a weapon or something later. Preferably a Sword since your class is Saber. Maybe I'll also join the kendo club to learn the basics of Swordplay..."_

I'm honestly still a bit hesitant is this whole grail war thing. But for now, I don't really have a choice in the matter. Or, well, at least it feels like I don't have any choice.

 _ **"If you say so master,"**_ She told me, that tone she has didn't exactly agree with me per se. But I'm the owner of this body, so what I say goes... Hopefully.

 _ **"But obtaining Weapon would be a good idea."**_ The voice explained, in which I nod slightly... I don't think Ai noticed _ **"As for the Swordplay. You can simply learn from me. Since I'm sharing your body. I can help guide you as you move and fight until your body gets accustomed to the movements."**_

I blinked. Is it really that easy? So I'll get really powerful really quickly right? If that's the case the-

 _ **"Of course that doesn't mean it'll be so simple. While I'll indeed guide you. In the end, I'll only hasten the speed of your improvement. It'll still be up to you to train. Your body is physically fit yes. But it won't be enough for the battles to come. Let alone use my abilities to there fullest."**_

And just like that my hopes there shattered into a million pieces. I guess I shouldn't have expected to get so powerful so quickly. Before I could reply, however.

"Did you do your homework today Isai?" I sigh at my friend. Good old Ai-chan. I think I forgot..

"Uh... what if I said No...?" I respond hesitantly. I get a deep sigh from her.

"Isaiviel..." Her eyes narrow. Sending a silent glare that could make a chill go down the spine of the bravest souls.

"I'm sorry! I won't forget next time I promise!" I said almost instantly. Trust me. A pissed off Ai-chan is a bad Ai-chan.

"... If you forget next time. I'll personally have to help you with your homework." I laugh nervously at her words. You don't want Ai-chan to help with homework... She like a slave driver!

 _ **"Your friend seems concern about your well being."**_ Saber comments. In which I nod. Of course, Ai-chan has been like that for a long time.

 _"She like the mother I've never had. Always looking out for the best of me. It really nice to have someone like her as a friend really."_ I told her with a smile.

 _ **"It's good that you have friends such as her. Though she seems a bit overbearing."**_ Saber said as she gave her opinion on Ai-chan

 _"You don't even know half of it.."_ I said as I sighed mentally. Yea... At the very least my life will be a lot more interesting.

* * *

Ai-chan. Keiichi-kun and I are sitting on a bench right outside the main school door. This is our usual spot in fact. We always meet up here for lunch and just sit, eat and talk.

I took a bite out of the bun that Ai-chan so gratefully gave me despite the fact that I already have food. Oh well, I'm not going to complain, her food has gotten much better in the last couple of days anyway. Ai-chan herself was eating her own food and Keiichi-kun was snaking on a sandwich. It is.. really quiet today. No one was talking. Just kinda sitting there...

"So. I've heard That only two of the perverted trio where peeking at girls today." I said out of the blue, trying to end the silence. Luckily Keiichi-kun quickly picked up on this.

"Yea, I heard that Issei had a girl ask him out for a date tomorrow. A really pretty one too in fact. I think her name was Yuuma or something." He told her... He looks like he wasn't completely sure about the name. Ai-chan eyes widen, and she nearly dropped her food in shock, Seemingly surprised. I can only assume I had the same look.

"The Most perverted kid in the school was asked out?" Ai-chan asks in disbelieve. As if it was impossible for it to happen.

"Well... Some girls do like those kinds of people... I suppose." I said. Trying to reason why someone would ask Issei out of all people. No really? Why else would they? I mean sure he is pretty good looking. But I highly doubt that's enough of a reason.

Not that I hate him. I refuse to hate someone I don't really know. It just well... a lot of girls dislike him for good reason.

"Yea I won't lie, it's pretty weird..." Keiichi-kun added. But only shugged afterward. "Well good for him. He has been luckier them me at least. I'm still trying to hook up with our little Snow Angel right here."

"No." I just stated. Causing him to fall out of his spot.

"I-er- I didn't even ask yet!" He protested.

"Then I'm saying it in advance."

"Ouch. Your being even harsher then Ai is." He fake pouts. Which had little to no effect. "Blag whatever. I knew you were going to say no anyway." He laughs it off as if it normal. I was about to add another remark but someone decided to interrupt us.

"Isaiviel." A very familiar voice said. I looked upwards from my seat toward the person to see it was Akeno.

"Oh! Senpai. I didn't expect to see you today. What brings you here?" I ask. Ai-chan mood took a complete 180 when she noticed her and glares at her intensity. Akeno didn't seem to notice or just didn't care. Most likely the latter.

Akeno senpai in a way was a lot like Ai-Chan. She was much more mature and gentle when compared to others of her age. And she was just a caring as Ai-chan, thought it a different way then Ai would show. This alone made me feel much more relax in the presence of her.

Despite this, Ai-chan really doesn't like her. She never did really. I'm not such why she does though. Maybe there was some bad history between the two before I moved here?

"One of the clubs just wanted me to ask you if you could go change with them." She told with a smile on her face. I only tilt my head. Why would Akeno have to tell me this? Usually, one of the club members just comes and asks. It kind of strange. Before I could reply Ai-chan decided to speak up instead.

"Isai is spending time with us. And we prefer to have her stay thank you very much." Ai bluntly told her. Akeno's attention turned towards her.

"Ara ara, Why so hostile? I was just seeing if she could." Her smile turns to a small frown. "It's not very nice."

"Excuse me then. I simply don't like how they're using her just to avoid being peeked on." Ai answers back. Akeno seemed to ponder on her answer a bit. And smiled again.

"I see. You don't want your angel to be used like that. I completely understand. But I was merely the messenger girl." Again. Not fazed by Ai-chan whatsoever.

"Then I'll try to be nicer next time.." She still seems to be glaring at her. Akeno only bows again and walks off. Probably to tell the club her answer... Wait I didn't even get a say!

"I don't trust her," Ai states. Which made both me and Keiichi-kun let out an 'eh?'

"I not sure why. But something about her just doesn't feel right." Ai told us.

 _ **"I agree. There more to the women than meets the eye... I suggest we be careful around her."**_ Saber's voice suddenly pops in my head again

I jump out of my seat and crash on the floor form Saber sudden voice. This startled both Keiichi-kun and Ai-chan.

Ai-chan reacts first and quickly picked me up. "Isai. What caused you to jump like that?" She asked worriedly. Oh no. I need to think of a reason fast!

"uhh... I noticed a bug on my hand and freaked out a little bit...! S-sorry!" I let out quickly. Both of them looked at each other for a moment before sighing in relief.

"Don't scare me like that Isai..." Was her reply. Keiichi nodded in agreement.

"Really. A bug?" Keiichi-kun said. I only puff my cheeks in response.

"Of course! Bugs are gross!" That is a lie. I actually didn't mind them, but they made for an easy excuse.

Now that I think about it. Saber hasn't said anything since I first got to school till now.

 _"Saber, you've been really quiet. Has something happen?"_ I ask her. It took a moment for her to answer.

 _ **"No Master, it is just that I am still getting used to sharing a body with someone else. It isodd, to say the least."**_ Well, that makes sense. Just like me, this is her first time sharing a body. Though unlike me she not the one in control... That.. kinda makes me feel bad for her. Probably best not to think about it.

 _"Alright, so what makes you agree with Ai-chan?"_ I had to ask

 _ **"My gut feeling tells me there more to her then it appears, and not the good kind either. I suggest we avoid her till we know more about her." ...**_ Really, A Gut feeling?

 _"A gut feeling isn't much to go by Saber,"_ I told her honestly. But Saber is very insistence with this.

 _ **"My Instincts have never failed before. And I highly doubt they will now."**_ I'm not fully sure if I can believe that. After all, Akeno been really nice to me since I first met her. Not only that, but I can't fully trust Saber just yet. But I can't cross it fully off... Ai-chan doesn't seem to trust her as well...

Still, If we're going to be stuck together like this. I'm going to have to listen to her won't I? … Then again. Do I have to listen to her? The thought has crossed my mind before... Thank god I don't have to let Saber heard what I'm thinking or things would get pretty awkward for the next couple of days.

Before I could think more about it Ai-chan spoke up.

"I'm not going to be coming to school tomorrow. I also won't be walking home with you two. If you're wondering why it's personal stuff I need to take care of." She pauses for a second. "In fact, I may be gone for a bit longer than that," Ai-chan said. She then turns towards me.

"You can take care of yourself right Isai?" She ask me. And of course, I nodded. I like having her help really, but I never needed her per se.

"Of course. I also have Keiichi-kun if someone is bothering me! Right?" I look at him. With him smirking in response.

"I'll watch over her Ai-chan, don't worry! I wouldn't let anyone touch her but me after all." He jokes. In which he got a glaring form Ai-chan as a reward.

"I'm joking! I'm joking! Sheesh, you can be so uptight at times.." He defends himself. She seems to calm herself after her words.

"Yea, your right. I know you will." She said as went back to eating.  
-

* * *

After splitting off from Keiichi-kun as I walk home. I think it's time we talk more about the so-called 'Holy Grail War'

 _"Saber"_ First thing first. I need to confirm something.

 _ **"Yes, Master?"**_

 _"Tomorrow is Sunday, so we have some free for the rest of the evening and tomorrow. Is there any kind of sword you would prefer I get? If I'm going to be training It best I use a weapon your comfortable with. I'm sure doing that would make things much easier for us in the long run."_ I explained to her. I could feel her being pleased with what I just said.

 _ **"Is that so? Then I would prefer a Two-handed longsword of European origin. It will be heavy for you at first. But with time you will get used to it, as well as build some good arm strength."**_ I nod at her words. It makes sense. She was (supposedly)King Arthur after all. She would prefer a western sword after all.

 _"Alright. Now if only I knew where to get one. Any ideas Saber?" I ask her._

 _ **"Your guess to where one would obtain such a sword is as good as mine."**_ Yea I kinda expected an answer like that. She even newer to these parts than me!

 _ **"However, now that we are back on such a Topic. I should**_ _ **explain what I can exactly do. And while you cannot use everything I process at the moment. It would be best to inform you beforehand."**_ Saber told me.

Huh, yea. really. I don't know what saber can do huh? I mean I know she wields a sword. But that really it-

 **-Crash-**

"Owie," Said the voice in front of me. The person slowly lifts herself up slightly. After a second of being dazed. I refocus To take a better look at who bumped into me.

A pretty young girl with long blonde hair and green eyes. Her hair flows all the way down to her back, with split bangs over her forehead and a single strand sticking out from the top. She was wearing a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents, a white veil over her head with light blue accents that was off center somewhat. Most likely due to the fall. And not only that, but her chest size is very much like mine.

She seems to have noticed too. She quickly shot up from the ground.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" She yells with her face completely red. Clearly embarrass about this.

"I-it's fine. Don't worry about it." I said as stood back up.

 ** _"You should be less careless when walking Master,_** Saber told me. Really, she acts like this now of all times? _  
_ _  
"Hey! We were_ _having an important talk."_ I said in defense.

 **"That Does not excuse the fact that you should have been paying more attention to where you were going."** Ugh, whatever! I don't need to be constantly told about my mistakes.

I notice that she dropped a suitcase. Its contents spilled out everywhere. Mostly clothing it appears. Without thinking. I walked over and started to pick them up and put them back in the suitcase.

"Oh! You don't have to do that for me!" She said as she hurried back up and started to pick up some clothing as well.

"It's fine really. It was my fault this happen since I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." I told her. As I was picking up the clothing I decided to start a bit of small talk.

"So... I'm Isaiviel von Einzbern," I said as I just finished putting the last of the clothing back and closing it.

"Asia Argento, It a pleasure to meet you." She said sweetly. With me nodding and handing back the suitcase "That's a German name right?" I nod to her answer. "Funny, you don't look German."

"Yea... My father told me I am so I'm inclined to believe so." I simply answer. Rubbing the back of my head slightly as my eyes look towards the suitcase. "So you just came here recently I assume?"

"Yea! I was looking for the church. But I kinda got lost.." She looks down. Wait there a church in town?

"Wait there a Church in town?" Huh, seems my brain and my mouth are very in sync at the moment.. She nods at that and smiles.

"Yea! Though I'm not really sure where... Well, I should keep looking for it! Thank you very much for helping me!" she hurryingly walks past me.

It'd probably take a while for her to find it honestly. Since I myself never really seen one yet. Granted I haven't really looked for it. Still. The idea of leaving someone to fend for themselves seems...

"H-hey wait!" I yell as I turned around and ran to catch up to her. Asia stopped and looked back at me. Giving me a confused look.

"L-let me help you. I may not know where it is, but It'll be easier having two people look right?" I said as I caught up to her. Taking some deep but not really noticeable breaths.

She looked at me oddly "Do you really want to help?" Her look was that of disbelief. What? Did I not look willing to or something?

"It may seem out of the blue, which is the case. And While I only recently moved here too. I still have at least a basic layout of the town. I could use that to help you." I told her. Honestly, I'm not sure why I offered to help her either.

Thought helping people out for no reason was a rather common thing I did honestly. I just figured it was because it felt nice to be needed or something.

Asia's eyes lit up brightly as she gave this big old smile... My god, I've never seen something so adorable before. Truly I have been blessed to see such a smile.

She then gasps her hand together and closed her "Oh lord, thank thee for bringing me such a kind person." She prays. So she religious huh. I mean I already had guessed that from her clothing, but this really just confirms it.

 _ **"Master, while it greatly respectable that you are willing to help this young Nun. Remember we should be looking for a weapon."**_ Saber told me out of the blue. I nearly got surprised by her sudden voice again, but this time I was able to actually keep it from showing.

 _"Well, I can't just ignore her when she needs help. Besides, we can still look for a way to obtain a weapon while looking for the Church."_ I reason with her...

 _ **"... Very well Master. If you feel that the best course of action, then so be it."**_ She confirmed.

"Shall we look for this Church?" I ask Asia. Who in turns nods happily.

"Yes. Thank you again!"  
-

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for Chapter 2. I hoped you all enjoyed it!**

 **Oh, on a related note. For anyone wondering which servants are set to appear. I've already decided on most of them. But if you have any good suggestions on a certain Servant, if you give a good enough reason as to why I should use them. I just might do that.**

 **Edit: Kurosu cross suggested that I list which Servants Class that I haven't filled yet. It was a good suggestion, So I'll list which one I'm missing/which classes I'm still on the fence about.**

 **The Spots for Sabers is already filled, but I am willing to replace 1 Saber. I also still need an Archer, Lancer, and Berserker.**


	3. The Stray

**Well, I've got to say. I wasn't expecting for this chapter to be so long. I just realized how long it was when I was finished. Just slightly over 10k words... I guess you can say that I've really gotten into it. I'm even more surprised that I've gotten so much done in a little over a week.**

 **I wouldn't expect any more chapters to be this long for a little while, however. I could have split this one into two different chapters, but I promised action so I decided to keep it as a long one.**

 **On an unrelated topic. I've been playing Fate/Grand Order. (Most people who come from the fate side of this would know this game.) And with the current event going on in there, I've actually pulled both swimsuit Mordred and Tamamo! It's kinda funny since I was gunning for Kiyohime. But I'm not going to complain. So I've been in a pretty good mood because of that.**

 **Now to reviews.**

 ** _longbowchris50:_ He could possibly be in. But you'll have to wait and see.**

 ** _UA1991:_ I answered those via by PM since it was a bit too long to put in Review responses, you've probably seen it by now, however.**

 **Now onto the chapter!**

"Speaking."  
 _"Thinking."  
_ _ **"Servant Speaking."**_

* * *

You know, I thought it'd be easy to find a church. I really did. Just search around town, ask a couple of people around. You know, it'd probably take like a couple hours at most.

Oh, how I was wrong.

"What do you mean there's no church?!" I shouted at the passerby that Aisa and I just happened to asked. Both He and she took a step back form me due to my sudden burst of anger.

 _ **"It is disrespectful to just burst out at a third party like that Master. Especially if they were nice enough to take the time to answer your question. You should apologize."**_ Saber suddenly told me. I sighed at her words.

 _"I know I know, I'm just so frustrated. Not only that, but the sun was already setting. I wasn't expecting to be doing this all day."_ I simply replied to her. I knew she was right, that I was in the wrong. But I can't help it.

 _ **"That doesn't excuse such behavior. That being said..."**_ She said. Yea yea, I know, she's right. It seemed saber wanted to say more but I kinda zoned her out at that point. I didn't want to listen to her criticize me more then she already has.

Normally I'm not one to get angry, Annoyed? Certainly. Upset? Yup. But actual anger was not something I was known for. But I did have a very few amounts of things that could easily piss me off. And finding things was one of them.

I tend to get easily mad when I can't find things. From finding something as simple as the TV remote, to say, what we're doing right now. I know it rather silly, but I can't help but get mad. It's a problem I need to fix honestly.

The man looks back at me, shocked and clearly wasn't expected. But he recovered quickly.

"No need to be rude. I'm was just answering your question is all." He responded to me. I just can't help it. I'm just so frustrated at the moment.

The man was a pretty cute guy admittedly, he looked only slightly older than me. He had jet black hair and purple eyes, he wore a very casual looking outfit, though it was a bit too dark for my taste. Mainly wearing all black.

I feel a hand be placed on my shoulder. I turn my head towards it to see it was Aisa. She looked... worried. Haaah I fucked up didn't I?

"Right, Right..." I said, I started to rub my temples and took a deep breath to try and calm myself. "I'm sorry sir. But we've been looking for the church all day. And to find out that no church exists here at all was not the news I wanted to hear."

"Well, sorry to be the bearer of bad news. But I have to go now." The man politely bows and was about to walk off however he suddenly stopped. It was as if he suddenly had a thought in his head."... Now that I think about it, there may be an abandoned Church somewhere on the other side of town. It may not be active but it could be what you're looking for I suppose." With that said, he finally walks away.

Ahh... so an abandoned church? I guess it makes sense that no one would know about it. It was probably lost and forgotten to most people. I looked towards Asia.

"Are we looking for an abandoned church, Asia?" I asked her. She nodded at my reply.

"Yes... I'm sorry to bring you into this mess..." She looked sad, looking down at the ground. She probably blames herself for me getting upset. Well, now I feel like a jerk...

That was kinda expected, With the couple of hours I spend with her. We did take a bit of time to get to know each other. Though she didn't really say much about herself, actually I tried to ask about herself, but she seemed unconformable with answering those kinds of questions. So I just decided to respect her privacy and stop asking... Since I guess she has her reasons.

She seems to be the innocent sort. Someone who cares deeply for the well being of everyone else. Even Saber, who wasn't really sure of her at first now, in her own words, in fact, sees her as 'A very native, but also caring individual' And I certainly agree with that! She someone who wouldn't even harm a fly.

Hopefully, she doesn't run into someone unsavory. Like what if she ran into Issei? Oh god... now that I think about that... Again, I don't hate Issei. But he really perverted! If someone as pure and innocent like Asia met with someone like him. I shudder to think what would happen. No doubt his perverted thoughts will slowly seep into her mind, slowing corrupting her in the worst ways possible!

Or you know, I could just be overthinking it. Yea, I'm probably just thinking too hard about it.

"It's not your fault. If anything, I'm the one to blame, not you." I told her. She didn't look too convinced. Haa... Ok, I can fix this. I can fix this.

"I'd rather not spend half the night just walking to old dusty building and then back home. So let's get something to eat real quick and head back to my place. We can head there tomorrow." I told her. He head then looks up at me, unsure of what I'm saying.

"But I don't have any money, and I don't want to bother you," she replied. Nope, Denied my friend.

"We haven't eaten yet, right? I'm sure we're both hungry and I can easily pay for both of us as long as we don't eat anything expensive. Not only that but I can make a pretty good assumption that you have nowhere to sleep. Am I right?" I told her, She had a long pause without saying anything. In a way, she basically told me that I'm pretty much right. "I Thought so! We'll get something like Ramen to eat. And you'll be staying at my place tonight, don't worry about my parents also, my Father is working so he won't be home tonight."

"Uhh, that's kinda why I wanted to get to the church. That was where I was going to stay." She said as she looked away. I just stared at her. Really? Was she going to stay at an abandoned church? Yea no, not on my watch.

"No." I flatly told her. She perked up with 'Huh?'

"You're not saying at some run down joint," I said to her.

"But-" No, I stop her before she can finish.

"No buts, young girls like us needs a soft bed to sleep on and good food to eat. And you won't certainly get those by staying there. You can just stay at my place until you find a more suitable place to stay. I'm sure Father won't mind if you stay for a bit... He not even around most of the time really..." I told her, thought the last part was especially quiet. Hopefully, she didn't hear it.

"I don't want to intrude-"

"Then you can work around the house as payment..." I stopped myself, oh god. I think Ai-chan was starting to rub off me. That... wasn't really good. She is my best friend. But there doesn't need to be two Ai-chans in this world! "Ahh, I'm sounding a bit too forceful aren't I? I'm Sorry about that... You don't have too, but I still insist that you at least stay for a couple of days." I offered.

She paused and was hesitant... did she not want to stay? Then again, we've only just met. It actually not that surprising.

 _"Does she not trust me, Saber?"_ I had to ask. But I couldn't just ask that to Asia, that would be very rude of me.

 _ **"I think it more along the fact that she doesn't want to bother you then not actually trusting you."**_ Saber said. Yea. Thinking like that make much more sense.

"You're very kind Miss Einzbern, and I'm very happy to have met someone like you," She said with a small smile "But I don't want to bother you or your family. I hope you don't mind." She bowed slightly.

Ahh... I really don't want her to live in such a place. But If that want she wants...

"Alright, but I'm still at least buying us some food, and then I'll walk you to the church. It's too dangerous for young women such as yourself to walk alone at night." I concluded. Again, she paused, but unlike before, she nods shortly afterward.

"Good then! I know a nice little place not too far away that makes pretty good ramen. We can eat there and enjoy ourselves a bit!" I express to her.

* * *

The place wasn't that far really. But by the time we got there, the sun as already set. It was a small place really, mostly made of wood, and only really had a couple of tables, in fact, though most people sat and ate at the counter. It had that traditional Japanese look and feel to it.

There honestly wasn't much to the place besides that. Not many came here except for some loyal customers, it wasn't much, but it appears it was enough to keep them going since they've told her that they were making ramen here for at least 10 years.

Eh anyway, Asia and I already order our food. And we're currently just sitting here waiting... Thought...

 _ **"Master, I believe you may have forgotten something important."**_ Saber voice ran through my head. Yea, I think I've got a pretty good guess on what that is.

 _"I know, we couldn't find a weapon. But what else did you expect? Getting an actual sword, let alone a western one. Would be nearly impossible for a normal person like me with no connections."_ I expressed to her. _"The best I can probably do at the moment is join the kendo club and get a wooden sword. Or I can order one online, but I'm not made of money."_

 _ **"A Wooden Sword? No offense Master but that would break rather easily if you tired of using it with my abilities. And I do not know anything about this 'ordering online' business."**_ She told me. I sighed, Yea. She is a person form the past, of course, she wouldn't know what it is, she never lived in Modern times... Wait, that just brings up a new question.

 _"Saber, I know this is out of the blue. But how are you not freaking out to the modern age? Are you from the past right? This all should be so new to you! How are you even speaking Japanese?"_ I asked her. She didn't seem to expect my sudden question or change of topic.

 _ **". . . The Holy grail gifts us with the knowledge of the modern world so we can easily adjust."**_

Oh... That makes sense. I think. It is a magic cup after all.  
 _ **  
"None the less you are avoiding the topic at hand."**_ She continued.

 _"I'm was just wondering!"_ I protested _"Besides. I'm pretty sure I made it clear I can't get us a real sword. At least not anytime soon."_

At this point, I'm kinda regretting saying that I would try to find a weapon. I have some sort of expectation towards Saber, and right now all I'm doing is letting her down. Though honestly, a small part of me doesn't feel bad about that. Not that I dislike Saber per say, it's just... Well, this morning was not one of my best days.

There was a long pause form Saber at the moment.

 _ **"I suppose you are right. Given how the world works these days, It would be rather difficult to obtain a sword or any sort of weapon for the matter."**_ She said, mostly to herself, but I could still hear her clear as day. At least she understands.

 _"Then what do you suggest I do?"_ I asked her.

 _ **"...For now, we have to make due with what we have."**_ She finally said. _ **"I do have a sword of my own, but you can't use it at the moment."**_

Yea, the dumb bond thing. We not 'close' enough for me to do anything useful!

 _"Alright then, what can I use?"_ I asked her. certainly, there has to be something I can do! Luckily Saber didn't disappoint me.

 _ **"You can use my personal skill Parna Burst. Thought its power is greatly reduced."**_ She told me. So I can do something huh? That's really good to know.

 _"Alright! Sounds cool. But what does it do?"_ I had to ask. But before Saber could answer my question, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Huh?" I look to see that it was Asia who did it. "Eh? Did something happen?" I asked. She Shook her head.

"No, it just the food is here. I tried to tell you but you were spaced out and didn't seem to listen so..." She told me. Ah...

"Oh... Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't realize you were talking to me." I said, chuckling a little bit. "I just do that at times."

I look to see two bowls filled with Beef ramen lying in front of us. I quickly grab mine and took some chopsticks at were set by the bowls.

"Have you ever had Ramen before? Cause if you haven't, you're going to be in for quite the Surprise! Trust me, you'll love it! Just make sure to blow on it before you eat, It's pretty hot. Also, make sure to eat it slowly to savor the taste." I assured her.

"This is my first time. But it does smell really good. Thank you for the meal, Miss Einzbern." Asia grabbed her bowl and set it in front of her, but before actually eating, she took a bit of time to pray like she did early today.

"Please, just call me Isai, all my friends call me that. Plus 'Miss Einzbern' makes me sound old." I told her.

That does make me wonder. With her outfit and her what seems to be a strong religious belief. Is she a Nun? If that's the case, maybe she's here to restore the Chruch? But then why is she alone? It certainly not a one-man job. Or well, women in this case.

I see her struggling to hold the chopsticks properly. Her eyebrows slight furrowed as she tries to figure out how and I chuckle slightly at the sight. It was pretty funny to watch actually.

"That's not how you hold them," I said, grabbing her attention. "See my hand? Note the position my hand is in as I'm holding them. The chopsticks are is between my thumb and pointer finger. Also that my thumb is along the bottom chopstick while it, along with my pointer and middle finger is grasping the top one?"

Asia blinks at what I'm doing, but nods. I then move the top chopstick a bit.

"Notice how bottom chopstick and thumb doesn't move when I use them. If either of those is somehow moving, then you're doing it wrong. You pointer and middle finger are doing all the work really, you're really just using your thumb to keep it together." I told her.

After hearing and seeing how I do it, she starts to copy how it. She still showing some difficulty, but she was having a much easier time than before, where she might as well been fumbling around them.

 _ **"This is quite an impressive Master, but while not just use a Fork? Wouldn't they be easier to handle?"**_ Saber asked me, she brought up a good point, it would be easier just to use a Fork.

 _"This place prefers to be a bit more traditional. So they don't have any forks or the such, instead, you just eat with Chopsticks... By the way. You never tired Ramen as well right? So you'll get to taste it too. If you can taste what I can taste that is."_

 _ **"I can feel anything you feel if I want to. And that does include tasting food."**_ She confirmed. Huh, so she doesn't need to feel what I feel if she doesn't want too then? Servants are weird.

 _"Well then expect to have your taste buds burst!"_ I told her.

"I did it!" I heard Asia said. I looked over toward Asia again, she actually smiling as she was finally able to eat her food. I can tell from her expression that she is really enjoying it. But that was expected, we haven't eaten all day after all.

"I guess it time for me to dig in too," I told myself.

I blew at my food and start to slurp it down. I could taste the flavor of the beef and noddles assault my mouth, oh god, it tastes soooo good! I would be drolling if I wasn't already eating it.

 _ **"Oh, this is..."**_

Ohh it seems Saber has been enlightening by the grand food that is Ramen!

 _"Delicious? Delightful? Delectable? I would know of course. I've eaten here a lot and they've never failed to impress me with how good to make ramen!"_ I proudly state to Saber.

 _ **"Yes, it is quite good, very good in fact. Much better than the food back in Camelot. No offense to Sir Gawain, but the food he made was... Not as good. I would not mind if you ate more."**_ Saber finally said. Ah, was it that bad?

 _"I'm on a limited Budget. So I don't think I'll order any more than this. Besides, Ai-chan always told if I eat too much Ramen I'll get fat."_ I told her.

 _ **"Ahh... very well then."**_ Was all she said... Did... Did I hear a hint of disappointment in her voice?

"Are you enjoying the food?" I had to ask Asia, she was after all the person she invited. Thought with her expressions and smiles, I had little doubt on what Asia thought.

"It's really good. God is truly is watching over me since I've met someone as kind as you Isai." She said. Uhh, I'm not sure if God has anything to do with this, but hey. She's happy, that what matters right?

Well, none the less. Asia and I spent a little bit more time enjoying ourselves. It was purely a pleasant evening to a not so great start of a day.

* * *

It was pretty dark by the time we actually left. And the only things that were currently fighting our path were a line of lamp posts and the moonlight. No one else was around aside formed Asia and me, to be honest, it was a bit unnerving. Were basically two young ladies walking in the middle of the night. Usually, in things like Manga or tv shows, bad things happen to people in our kind of situation.

Like what if we get mugged? Or worst, we run into... that kind of people. I shudder when I think of it. Luckily, I do have Saber with me, or I guess in me in this case... Still. If she was truly King Arthur, handling a couple of Thugs shouldn't be a problem.

Asia seemed to be handling it a bit better than me really. I guess she doesn't read or watch the same things I do.

In hopes of relaxing myself a bit, I decided to start a bit of small talk.

"It's a nice night out tonight. Don't you think?" I said to her.

"Oh yes, it's really nice. If you look up at the night sky, you can see plenty of stars out..." she answered. I smiled, there was a lot of stars actually, honestly, if I really wanted to, I could spend most of a night like this, lying on the grass somewhere stargazing.

That being said... that was all I could come up with when trying to talk to Asia. She's a really sweet girl, but I don't really know what to say. So all we can do is just walk in this awkward, just unnerving silence. And well, I didn't really like it.

 _ **"Isaiviel, something isn't right."**_ Sabers' voice suddenly rings into my head. It was sharp and alert. Which cause me to freeze on sight. Asia also took notice of me and stopped as well.

"Is Something wrong Isai?" Asia had to ask.

 _"W-what do you mean Saber?"_ I hesitantly asked her. She was never like this before. I'm actually getting pretty scared!

 _ **"Someone or something is watching us. And it is not friendly. I can feel it."**_ Saber told me. We're being Watched?! I can start to feel my own heartbeat rapidly increasing. _**"Do not panic master, remember, panic will only lead to a quick death."**_

Right... Right... Saber is right. I need to calm myself. I take a deep back and slowly bend my fingers to get some sort of movement in my body. Afterward, I was able to move freely again. Just... Don't panic Isaiviel. Don't ever panic. You have Saber with you after all. She's a Servant. She'll make you powerful.

"Someone is watching us," I replied to Asia, who eyes grew wide. She herself start to look around, hoping to find someone.

"I don't see anyone." She worryingly said. Yea. I don't see anyone either... But maybe...

"I know you're there!" I shouted. "So whoever you are, stop hiding and show yourself!"

There was a long pause, with absolutely nothing happening for a good minute or two. But then both Asia and I jump at the sound of something landing in front of us. However, it was barely bright enough to see at the spot it landed, all I could make out was a humanoid shape... but that quickly changed when it started walking towards us.

My body at that moment started pumping with adrenaline. Shaking slightly, I barely hold myself together. I could feel my mouth getting dry.

It stepped into the light of the lamp post and... it looked like a male human actually. But My eyes instantly were drawn to the black, bat-like wings they were coming out of his back... With a wicked smile, he looked at us. He had jet black hair and Pu- Wait...

"You're the person from earlier," Asia said, actually being the first to speak after the man revealed himself. Yea, he was, in fact. "You're a Devil...?" She asked, taking a small step back.

A Devil? Wait, Devils exist?! And Asia knows about them?!

 _ **"It seems That feeling I had about him beforehand was correct,"**_ Saber told me. Wait, feeling? She knew this guy was no good?!

 _"What?! Why didn't you tell me beforehand?!"_ I yelled. Really, why?! I would have been more careful if that was the case!

 _ **"You did not listen to me due to your anger."**_ She told me.

Ah...That is.. I fucked up.

 _"Well, you could of at least told me after I calmed down..."_ I told.

 _ **"With how you have been acting Master? I'm afraid I can not agree."**_ She then said... Dammit, as much as I don't want to admit it, she's right. I mean, look at what just happened when she told me just moments ago. I froze, not being able to do anything.

"Stray Devil to be more precise." He corrected. Back on the topic of hand, however. He had his hands in his pockets. "I'll admit, kinda lost track of you two for a bit there. Especially since I'm trying to stay hidden, this is another Devil's territory after all..."

Be brave... Be Brave. Remember, you're not the only one in danger. Asia is here as well. If I mess up I'm won't be the only body tonight.

"...What do you want?" I had to ask.

"Pray doesn't really need to know why their being hunted do they? But I mean, that's kinda easy to tell don't you know?" He casually told us. "It's nothing personal really, you two were at the wrong place at the wrong time."

I put myself between both him and Asia.

"Why are you doing this?" Asia asked him, she clearly was dishearted by the man actions. "Can't you just leave us alone?"

"Didn't I just say that the pray doesn't need to know the reason?" He said again, but then she took a watch out of his pocket at looked at it. "Eh. Don't have too much time, but I suppose I can play around with my food for a bit."

At the very moment, he took a step forward, I grabbed Asia arm and started to run the other way as fast as possible. Asia seemed surprised but was able to keep up with me.

"W-where are we going?" she asked me. Honestly, I don't know, I can't go home since if I did, he just finds out where I lived if he did follow us.

"Anywhere but here! It's far too dangerous to try and fight him, so we at least we can try and get away from him.." I told her. At least that was my best idea.

 _ **"I am unsure if you actually get away from this man, so I believe it would have been better to just stand and fight,"**_ Saber told him. _ **"Remember I told you beforehand, you can use my Parna Burst."**_

I do remember her saying that.

"So what does Parna Burst do then? Cause I don't think you told me." I asked her, it was her skill after all!

 _ **"It increases your performance by infusing one's body and weapon, with magical energy and instantly expelling it,"**_ Saber told me.

 _"Uhh...So... kinda like a Jet Blast? Only with magic?"_ I wondered.

 _ **"I suppose you could put it like if you wish too."**_ She responded. Alright well, that sounds... really powerful actually. But also...

 _"I sound like I could really hurt myself with it,"_ I told her my worries.

 _ **"Do not worry master, I can easily adjust it so your body can withstand its power."**_ She told me. Well, that's really good. If she thinks it's will help me. I might as well try it if we have to fight him.

 _"How do I use it?"_ I asked her. I mean I've never used this skill before.

 _ **"I am... not sure Master, it comes naturally to me. But you may need some sort of mental trigger."**_ She told me. Great, a mental trigger that I need to figure out...

Well, none of it will matter if we can get away from this man.

* * *

We've been running for about 15 minutes. Asia was starting to get tired about halfway through, but I kept insisting that we needed to keep running. Thought we did slow down a bit. And at the moment, we were both by the lamp post, catching out breath form all that.

"D-do you think we've lost him..?" I breathe out heavily. Using the Lamp post that we stopped at as a sort of support. Asia was even more exhausted then I was.

"I.. don't know." Was her reply. "Do you think so?"

Honestly, I was unsure. He had wings after all, for all I know he could have been flying all this time.

"All we can do is hope." Was all I said.

 _ **"Duck master!"**_ Saber voice yelled in my head.

"Isai!" Asia screamed at nearly the same time as Saber.

My mind just barely processed the information enough to duck right before I hear the sounds of something passing right above my head and crashing into the lamp post.

I then heard a whistle.

"Wow, you have form pretty good reflexes there, I honestly expected you to be dead on the spot." That very familiar voice said.

I slowly look up and see that the lamp post was bent and on the verge of falling over. With the very same man who hands his 'hand' implanted into the lamp post.

I use the term 'hand' loosely since, at the very moment, it looks more like some sort of... boney spiked mace. But with one look at his, my body didn't even wait for me to think before it started to back away from him on its own. Thought I was constantly stumbling as I did so.

It wasn't exactly my proudest moment, but at that point, I didn't really care. All that matter was making as much distance between me and him as possible.

And the thought of my head being between the mace and the lamp post only made me move faster.

 _ **"Master, you must not be scared! You can not run, so you must fight. If you wish for any hope to win, be brave and face him."**_ Saber said determinedly.

I know I know! I have to fight him. But as far as I can tell, he both stronger and faster than me. If I'm going to win. I need to find some sort of weakness.

Besides, if I lose, I won't be the only one dying tonight. Asia is counting on me. If I can't...

"You know, if you were fast enough to dodge my attack, I wonder what else you can do." He said casually. "Only one way to find out I guess."

His boney mace hand started to lose it's shaped, changing into a more like-club like object, with his other hand, his left hand to be more precise, becoming a bit whiter as if you were starting to change into something else. Wait...

With his hand, you grabbed the now broken lamp post. And effortlessly snapped if off the ground. My body tenses as it readies to dodge whatever attack he plans to do.

But then, he swings the lamp post downwards... but it wasn't at me.

"ASIA!" I screamed. My legs move as fast as possible. I pushed her out of the war and kept moving, with the lamp post-striking the ground where both Asia and I were standing on. The force of the impact was so great, that not only sent my and Asia flying, but the lamp post and the ground around it were completely destroyed. With pieces form both object scatterings flew in all decorations.

I then felt the thud of me and Asia hitting the ground. Then for a split second, I felt the pressure of something land on my right leg.

Then I felt nothing about intense pain.

 _ **"Master!"**_ Saber voice was filled with worry, worry and the feeling of powerlessness.

But I Just felt Pain! PAIN! **PAIN!**

"It hurts! It hurts so much! I want it to stop! Someone, please make it stop! Someone, please! MAKE IT STOP!" I cried and scream, my eyes welling up with tears. So much so That I couldn't even look at my now crushed and possible mangled leg.

Of course, no amount of begging made it stop.

My lungs let out a scream in an attempt to relieve it. But it gave no relief. There was nothing I can do. Nothing anyone could do.

"Sheesh, you have a strong pair of lungs, I give you that." The man said, rubbing his ears slightly, somewhat annoyed form my screaming. "Well, I guess you can't do anything now. Pity, I honestly expected more... oh well."

The mand then started to walk over.

I didn't care what he was saying or doing, I can't care. I just can't. I can't...

But then... a soft green glow appeared if my vision.

"Eh?" The Stray Devil let out. Pausing as he looks at the unfolding events.

 _ **"A... Scared Gear?"**_ Saber said, clearly shocked.

A... A what...?

The pain was... going away? I started to wipes the tears away from my eyes so that I can see what was actually going on.

Asia was at my broken leg, the rock that was crushing it was already moved aside. She had a silver ring on each hand, admitting a greenish glow. And I can see that my leg was... being healed...?

"Asia... What... I... How?" I let out, with a sniffle also coming out every now and then. What is she doing?

"You should be better now." She said as she stopped using whatever she was using, giving me a slight smile.

I move my leg around a bit to test it... Nothing, No pain, no anything. It feels... normal.

As a final test, I actually tired standing up, I expected intense pain. But nope, it was as if nothing ever happened to it.

"I see! I see!" The excited voice of the Stray devil rang through the area, Throwing both of our attention back to him. "To think, I'd actually meet one of the users of Twilight Healing!"

He actually had a smile on his face, a slightly crazed smile, but a smile none the less. His club arm then turned back into the boney spiked mace it once was, and his other hand turning back to normal.

He then pointed the mace... right at me.

"You, what's your name?" He suddenly asked. I actually blink at his question. Was he... asking for my name? After what he just did?! Why would I just give-

 _ **"Do it, Master."**_

Eh? What?

 _"Saber what are you saying? Did you not see what he just did?"_ I asked her, he just tried to kill me and Asia!

 _ **"Master, please. Just trust me. This might help us in the long run."**_ She insisted. But.. he just...

My eyes narrowed at him.

"Isaiviel von Einzbern," I told him. I... was honestly still scared and upset with the man, or I guess Devil. But no, I... I think I can trust Saber.

"Isaiviel... Isaiviel." He said as if he was seeing if he liked how the name came out of his mouth. "Good name! And the user of Twilight Healing?"

I took a quick look at Asia, and she nodded. I then turned back at him.

"Asia. Her name is Asia." Was all I was going to say.

"Interesting, I feel like I've heard that name somewhere before." He muttered. "Anyways, tonight may be a lucky night for you two."

I gave out an 'Eh?' and Asia seemed a bit surprised.

"May I ask why?" Asia asked.

"I've decided to spare both of you." He said. Wait. Really? Was he just going to let us go?

"If Miss Isaiviel can entertain me that is." He continued. Ahh, always a catch I suppose.

"Let me guess. By fighting you." I said. I mean, it's kinda obvious really.

"Bingo! I like you." He told me, I only gave him a look. "Be grateful, I rarely gave people this kind of offer."

And with that, I just shut up and nod.

"Good good! Now I know your human and all but remember. If you don't make this fun..." he started to say. His tone getting a lot darker.

 _ **"Move Master!"**_ Saber said, she clearly knew what he was going to do.

"You'll die."

He was suddenly in front of me before I can even notice him. He Swung his Mace toward my temple. Thanks to saber's warning. I jumped back beforehand. Just barely dodging the attack. I had to plan my next course of action before he-

 _ **"Duck!"**_ Oh shi-

I did as she said, ducking as he swung back his mace. This fight is going faster then I can this-

He quickly readjusted himself and swung it downwards at my head. I actually was able to move to the side just in time causing the mace to crash into the ground. And luckily for me, getting stuck.

"Ah shit." Was his reply, as he then tries to pry his mace out have the ground.

This was just wanted I needed! I quickly crouch as my hands felt the ground for anything that I could use as a weapon. Feeling a rather large piece of rock. I grabbed it, and quickly live it to smack him right in the head with it...

But then he grinned.

 _ **"Master Stop!"**_ Saber tried to tell me, but it was far too late. Since my hand was already doing the downwards motion.

"Got you." He said is a smug voice.

He maces changed into the smaller club, now free form the ground, He swung it upwards, smashing and breaking the rock I was just about to hit him with. I was just baited into the attack...

I could hear Asia yell my name as he grabbed me by my neck and slammed me into the nearest walk. Pinning me there. I let out a pained gasp as my body was forced to meet the wall. My feet dangling off the ground.

"I got to admit, for a human, you weren't bad." He said, tightening his grip. I started to choke as I grabbed his arm and desperately tried to pull him off, but he had an iron tight Grip, and nothing I could do would make him stop.

"But your still just a human, and a pretty inexperienced one at that." He went on, raising his Club hand at my head. My eyes widening and tears start to appear as I realize just what he was about to do.

Am... am I going to die?

I hear the rushing footstep of Asia running towards me... but she won't she can make it in time, and even if she did. I don't think there anything she could do.

 _ **"Master!"**_ Saber voiced yelled in my head. Ahh... It sounds just the same as it was when my leg was crushed... She actually worried about me.

 _ **"Don't Give up Master! You can still win!"**_

Time seemed to slow for me as I see him rear back his club, ready to smash it in my face.

I stop struggling and let my hand drop, there was no point. I'm already dead I close my eyes, waiting for my fate... I'm Sorry Asia, maybe he'll at least let her live...

* * *

 _ ***Crunch***_

 _ **That sound again. Hah, I guess it would come back in my final moments huh?**_

 _ ***Crunch* *Crunch***_

 _ **Bite all you want. I'm pretty much dead anyway.**_

 _ ***Crunch* *Crunch***_

 _ **..Huh... funny, I don't feel the usual pain that comes with this nightmare.**_

 _ **You know, I've always wondered what this place was really was, But ah, I guess it doesn't matter anymore.**_

 _ **I simply stared in the Darkness. Waiting I guess...**_

 _ **But then, I saw it. A strange golden Glow... I know that glow from somewhere...**_

 ** _Ahh right, that sword. I remember it, how could I not? It what was always saving me from those things in this nightmare._..**

 _ **I reached my hand out for it.**_

 _ **If you saved me from those things...**_

 _ **Maybe you can save me this time too...?**_

 _ **And this time. I grasp it with all my might.**_

* * *

"Huh?!" I heard the Devil's voice yelled.

"HIYAAAA!" With a yell, I open my eyes as I swing my left arm upwards with all my might. I honestly was expecting anything to happen. But then I hear it.

The sound of a sword cutting through the air.

Just as I hear that sound, I feel the pressure on my neck get released as I fall to the ground, coughing up a storm as I breathe in much-needed air.

 _ **"Master...? How did you...?"**_ I hear Saber voice, completely stunned by something.

I look forward and was the stray devil some feet away from me, no doubt he dodged my attack. Since he didn't look hurt.

But he was looking at me with wide eyes. Asia was also a couple feet away, giving me the same wide-eyed looked. Why are they looking at me like that?

But then I realize they weren't looking at me, they were looking at what I was.. holding..? Wait... What?

I look at my left hand, and see a sword in my hand... but not just any sword, the very same sword form my dream!

A Golden Sword... Hah. Strange. I don't feel that scared anymore...

"Hahhh, well, I kinda have to admit, I didn't expect this," I said, picking myself off the ground. It was was kinda heavy, but not impossible to lift.

"What is that holy sword? Where did it come from?" He asked me. Now that was a good question. Even I wasn't really sure.

"My Dream?" I guess. I honestly wasn't sure. "Eh, well. I'm sure I'll figure it out some other time."

 _ **"Master"**_

Ah, right, Saber. She probably knows something about this, since I did see her holding this sword in the dream I summoned her.

 _"I assume you know this weapon?"_ I asked her.

 _ **"Yes, that is my sword, Excalibur."**_ She told me. Ahh, so that's what it is...

 _"What wait?!"_ I mentally yelled. This is Excalibur?! Did I just get Excalibur?! I wasn't expecting to get it so soon!

 _ **"As surprising as these events turned out. We can talk more about this place another time. For now, we have a foe to defeat. Since I believe he will not stay surprised for much longer."**_ Saber said.

And she was very much right. He already recovered from the shock and was smiling.

"Well, what a turn of events! Let's see what you've got with that blade!" He said, Rushing at me. Mace in(or I guess as) hand.

I pull up the sword and grasp it with two hands. Raising it for whatever he was planning to do. He lifted it in the air and swing it downwards, but this time. I had something to block it.

Thought what I didn't expect was the force of the impact, as its power completely caught me off-guard. I... was somehow able to hold off the attack without being crushed completely. I assume it has to do with the Holy sword effect on him. but my body, especially, my legs, were screaming for relief. It didn't hurt as much as before. But It still hurts.

Like Really hurts.

In retrospect, I should have expected this. Considering what he did not too long ago..

Thought I see The Stray wince when his mace came into contact with my blade.

"Yup... That's a holy sword aright" He said in a somewhat pained tone. "But that only makes this better."

 _ **"Backup Master!"**_ Saber suddenly commanded.

I didn't even think. I just moved back as she said. I then see his Knee thrust forward to where My gut would have been.

Ahh... That... That would have been really painful.

Just another reason to be more careful, at first it seems like he would rely on brute force with how much power he packs in that mace. But really, he's not. I can personally vouch for that.

None the less, I lift the sword back up, ready to attack. However, Saber mentally told me not to engage him.

 _ **"You will not win like that Master. In fact, that is exactly what he wants you to do. Excalibur may give you an edge since he is a Devil. But your opponent is still Stronger, faster, and even more skilled then you are."**_ She told me. Yea, she right. I can't just rush at him. What was I thinking? Dumb me!

 _"Then what do I do.?"_ I asked her.

 _ **"You saving grace if that you have more reach then him, use that. Space your feet more, and keep them firmly planted on the ground as much as possible. Always keep him in your line of slight and focus more on his hands and feet rather than his body. Keep your sword close to you. Dodge or deflect any attacks. Since he is far stronger then you, only block if you have no other choice."**_ Saber told me. _**"Just do what you were doing before, but be more careful. He is tricky, and you do not want to make the same mistake as last time."**_

I nodded and did what Saber said as best as I could... Though honestly, I don't really know how to use a sword. This is my first time using one after all. Not only that, I was still somewhat exhausted. Still, I have to try...

The Stray Devil was looking at me, noticing how I positioned my body, instead of just rushing in, he just slowly circles me, looking for any openings, I slowly turn as he moves.

But then he comes at me, keeping his body low, going for a sweeping attack at my legs. At first, I thought of Jumping, but I remember what saber told me, so I instead opted to step two small steps backward.

This turned out to be correct the decision. As now he was wide open for an attack. He himself also seemed to realize that, with his eyes going wide. I lift Excalibur up and swung it down at his head.

However, the execution of said swing was both Slow and sloppy, which is kinda to be expected since well... Yea I kinda suck. None the less, this gave him plenty of time to back peddle a bit. So all Excalibur was hitting was the cold hard ground.

 _ **"Duck and counter."**_

I then ducked, narrowing having my head blown off by the swing of his mace. Trying to seize the chance, I, with a heavy heave and a yell. I swung her sword back up, aiming right for his chest. But this time since I had to fight gravity. He was again, given enough time to avoid my blow, but only barely this time. I did cut a nice hole into his shirt.

Uggg, this was starting to wear me down, after all the running, and this fighting. I was breathing heavily. I can't just stop now, however.

He took a couple of steps back. He looked at his Shirt, sighing a bit as if he was annoyed. Good, he better be annoyed.

"Alright, I'll admit it. I shouldn't have underestimated you so much." He said. Before giving that creepy smile again. "Still, I'm starting to enjoy our little dance, so let keep going for a little longer~."

He was about to come at me again. But before he did anything, he suddenly perked up as if he just realize something. He then kept moving back till he was a good distance away. After that, he dug into his pocket and took out his pocket watch and looked at it.

"Ahh damn. I was doing this for too long. They've surely noticed by now." He said, cursing himself. Noticed? Who would have noticed?

He then looked at me. In which I properly brought Saber's sword back up, expecting him to attack. What? I still can't trust him! He's a Devil after all.

"Well, I'm going have to cut this short. But It's truly been fun you know?" He said before he started to float. Honestly, I wanted to just run up and try to strike him down for everything he's done. But he made sure that couldn't happen by putting himself at a safe distance.

"Make sure to get a lot stronger! Next time we meet, I'm expecting a grand battle!" He sang joyfully as he got higher and higher, before flying off.

I kept watching him, waiting until he was out of sight. And once he was. My body collapses and I fall on my knees, sword still in hand I was taking deep breaths and used said sword to keep myself from completely falling to the ground.

Asia then came to my side, looking worried.

"Isai! Are you alright right? Where are you hurt?" She asked as she crouches down and started to check on me. Ahh... hearing her voice again makes me smile.

I only shook my head. "I'm not really hurt. If anything I'm just tired..." I told her. And That was the truth. I was very exhausted, yes, but I wasn't feeling any sort of pain. I can only guess it was due to the adrenaline that was running threw out my body.

She gave me an odd look

"Are you sure? That was quite a lot you went through..." She said. I mean I can understand what she is saying. But honestly, at this point, it didn't really matter.

"I'm fine. If I'm not feeling any pain, I'm sure it can't be anything too bad right?" I told her, she didn't say anything but nodded after a bit of thought. "But... I want to go home and get to sleep. I know you didn't want to come, But I don't want to risk running into that... Devil again. So please?"

Besides, with that man around, it's far too dangerous to try and head there at night.

She smiles at me and nods.

"Alright. But at least let me help you walk." Asia said. God, this girl. She's like an angel sent from heaven.

"Deal," I told her, and she then helped me up. She couldn't help but glance at the sword in my hand as she does so. But she didn't ask about it. She was probably thinking now was a bad time to ask. I mean, I wouldn't mind answering her. If I had an answer to whatever her questions were, to begin with.

And honestly, she wasn't the only one with questions. What was that power that she used? Saber seems to know what it was. Not only that but who was that Devil? And what is up with this sword? Why appear now of all times? Saber has also been strangely quiet after that battle. Why was she? So many questions.

But all that can wait until tomorrow. You know, when I'm not feeling like I could drop at any minute.

"It's that way," I told her. Pointing in the direction. And with that said, we started to walk home. 

* * *

The Devil was currently flying in the night sky, despite his fun being cut short by some annoying devils. He really enjoyed it, he not only met one of the wielders of Twilight healing, but also a natural Holy sword user, one that owned a True Holy Sword none the less! Talking about being lucky right?

If only he didn't need to constantly be in hiding! He would have been able to fight for just a little bit longer! But ah well, that's the life of Stray Devil for you.

But he had to admit, some things weren't adding up, at least to him that is.

First off, from the way she wielded her blade, it was clear as day that this was her first time using it. Her movements were sluggish and sloppy, and it was clear she was already tired by the time the fight was over. Talk about low stamina. She stance was decent enough, but it could have used a lot of improvement still.

Yet, she fought like she knew what she was doing, at least when she was wielding the sword. She had baited his attack not once, but twice. Granted the first time was due to his own mistake of thinking she would leap over his attack. It was strange, very strange.

It was as if she was being told what to do... Which made him wonder.

And then there was the Holy sword, it just appeared out of nowhere. Where did it come from? Not only that. It's power felt surprisingly weak for a holy sword, it couldn't even cut through his bone mace! Yea it still hurt like hell, but any normal holy blade would have cut right threw!

Perhaps she couldn't use its full potential just yet? That seems very likely.

"Still, I'm sure the next time we meet. She'll actually be a worthy opponent." He told himself, smiling.

But at that moment, he felt a tiny change in the movement of the air, it was as if...

She suddenly moved to the side as a streak of Silver passed by where he was. To any normal person, it wouldn't even be noticeable, heck even a low-class devil would have a hard time seeing it.

Luckily he was no low-class Devil, and he dodged it effortlessly.

The silver streak was actually an arrow, a rather odd looking one, but an Arrow none the less.

Thought the action of dodging it seemed to have made a small volley of these arrows come towards him. But, no matter how many where sent, it wasn't too hard to keep avoiding them.

Normally, he would of went straight towards who or whatever was firing these strange looking Arrows and face them. But he couldn't take the time to do that. The longer he stayed, the easier it would have been for the devils to find him.

And he rather not want to deal with either the Gremory or the Sitri clan. Sometimes he even wonders why he came here because of that.

Maybe he just likes the town? Who knows.

None the less, he kept on the flying.

* * *

Near the area which Isaiviel and the Stray Devil had fought, a hooded figure had watched the events unfolding right before her eyes. Her fist balled tightly and shaking.

When she noticed the Devil Retreating, and Isaiviel and the Nun leaving. She summons a Black bow and an odd looking arrow appeared in her hand. With it, she placed the arrow on the string and aimed right at the Devil.

For a normal human, it would have been impossible to see him, however, she wasn't a normal human, not anymore.

She released the string, and the arrow soars throughout the sky. And just when it looked like she was just about to hit her target, he moved to the side, dodging it.

She made an annoyed grunt and creates another Arrow, quickly firing it, then created another arrow and fired, and another, and another, and another.

But he kept dodging them all like it was a game!

 _ **"Master, I suggest you stop, it's already clear that you're not going to hit him."**_ The male voice inside of her said. Sounding very unimpressed.

"Shut up Archer, he needs to die." Ai Toritsukare said as she fired another Arrow.

Archer sighed, With how he knew her. He was certain she was just going to keep firing at the Devil until he was out of sight.

It was a pointless act really. Thought I guess you can say she was just letting out her frustration at this point.

And just as he said, she stopped when she couldn't see him anymore. The bow she was using disappeared.

"That bastard... I'll kill him the next time he appears..." She said, glaring towards the sky where he was. Just barely holding in her anger. He almost kills Isaiviel. He almost killed her best friend.

Yea, to say she was a bit obsessed with Isaiviel would be an understatement.

 _ **"Quite the immature master I have don't you think."**_ He said to her. _**"But I guess that's to be expected with it involves her huh?"**_

"How many time do I have to tell you, Archer, I do not like her that way." She rebuttal. As if this wasn't the first time he brought it up.

 _ **"Sure Master, that's certainly not the case."**_ He said Ai can feel the sarcasm in his voice. She decided to ignore that.

Archer was clearly joking, he didn't actually think Ai loved Isaiviel in that way. He just thought it was fun to mess with her.

" _ **But on a more serious topic, you know you can't fight him right now. He out of your league. We're lucky he didn't turn back around."**_ He told her _ **  
**_  
Ai knew this was true, but that didn't stop her from wanting to snap the devil's neck.

But she lets out a deep breath and started to calm down. Isaiviel was the important one after all. All that mattered was that she was safe. Revenge was secondary to that.

"For now at least." She said. "None the less, it's clear that she already summoned a Servant. I am not sure as to which, however. Aside from the fact that they are clearly a Saber."

 _ **"I wonder what gave you that idea?"**_ Archer said. Ai just rolled her eyes.

"At least humor me will you?" Ai told him.

 _ **"Very well Master."**_ She could feel him smirking as he said that.

"We're leaving now." She said. "No doubt he'll want to hear about this."

 _ **"Not only that, but I'm pretty sure if we don't leave soon, we'll be having some guest,"**_ Archer told her.

Yea, the Devils that governed this town. She knew about them, though she never actually meant them before, nor even know their names. But she would be lying to say she wasn't curious. There were more important things than that, however.

Ai then started to leap from building to building.

 _ **"By the way Master."**_ Archer suddenly said. Ai only sighed, she knew where this was going.

"What is it?" She asked him.

 _ **"Are you sure you're not into girls?"**_

Ai placed a hand on her face. Goddamit Archer.

* * *

I was just lying in my bed, staring at Excalibur, which was just leaning on the wall. Asia was in the living room, doing whatever she wanted to do... If I were to guess, either sleeping or praying. Maybe even both. I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case.

I was so tired, I didn't even think to change my clothes or take a shower when I got home, I just left Asia in the living room and flopped into my bed.

Man... To think I was just fighting for my life about an hour ago. I wouldn't have believed it if it didn't just happen to me...

We didn't find the church, instead, we found someone who told us where it was, and then the very same person tried to kill us later... Granted, if there anything good that came out of this. At least have a weapon to use now.

That being said...

 _"Saber? Are you here?"_ I asked.

 _ **"I suppose you have some questions you want to be answered right?"**_ Saber answered. Hah, so she is still here. As I said before. She was being very quiet lately.

 _"No- I mean Yes, I do have some questions... ok well a lot of questions really. But I can just ask those at a later time. Instead, I just wanted to say something_." I told her.

 _ **"Very well, what is it that you wanted to say?"**_ She asked. I breathed in and out.

 _"I just wanted to say Thank you,"_ I told her.

 _ **"Why would you need to thank me?"**_ She asked. I mean. Well.

 _"If it weren't for you or your sword, I wouldn't have been able to fight that Devil, and Asia and I would have likely been..."_ I tried to finish what I was saying, but Saber already interrupted me.

 _ **"You should not need to thank me for making sure my Master was safe. As your Servant, it's my job to ensure you live."**_ She told me. I only chuckled in response. _**"Do you find that funny Master?"**_

 _"I guess? If just I feel the need the thank you. So I'm going to thank you. You've done this for me even though I've been kinda been a bit jerkish to you."_ I said.

 _ **"I do not blame you for your resentment Master. I did, after all, force you into a war you wanted no part in. If anything it was expected."**_ She said. Yea.. she did, and I am still a bit miffed about it.

 _"I honestly don't think you meant to bring me into the Holy Grail War,"_ I told her.

 _ **"You're not wrong, but what makes you think that Master?"**_ She said to me. Hmm, what to say...? Oh! I know!

 _"Call it a gut feeling."_ I joked, laughing slightly.

 _ **"I see, it is good that you are following your instincts Master. Mine has never failed me before. So I doubt yours will fail you."**_ Ahh... She didn't get the joke

 _"Uhh... Well, I'm going to sleep now. Good night Saber."_ I told her.

 _ **"Good night Master."**_ She replied back.

I close my eyes, and slowly let the dream world take me in.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, There you go. Isaiviel already got Excalibur! Though she can't really use much of its power at the moment. That could be a good thing, however, considering the whole thing with DxD!Excalibur. Archer is here as well, With Ai none the less. Thought I should admit, Archer is kind of expected. He is in a lot of Stories after all. But there is a good reason why he's used a lot.**

 **I am still unsure on if I'm keeping Asia in character or not. Hopefully, I am. But regardless. I'm am actually enjoying the fact that I can write this for people to enjoy.**

 **Chapter 4 won't nearly be as long as 3. But I'm not fully sure when I'll post it. I'm** **currently** **aiming for next Sunday. But if I get done by this Sunday or Wednesday, I'll make sure to post it then.**

 **Well, thank you all for reading, and I'll See you all next time.**


	4. Unfortunate Event

**Hello again. I'm back with another chapter! And this time it comes a day early! I was going to post it on Sunday. But I already had it done and thought it might be better if I posted it now instead. Aside** **from** **that, not much is really going on. So I'll go right to the reviews.**

 ** _UA1991:_ Thank you for giving my story a chance! I'm trying my best to represent each series fully.**

 ** _longbowchris50:_ I agree, he can make many stories a lot better, and much to the dismay of Ai. Archer is going be here for quite a while.**

 ** _VGBlackwing:_ Stuff like that cannot happen with Isaiviel when their bond is so low. So not at the moment no.**

 **Now for the actual chapter!**

"Speaking."  
 _"Thinking."  
_ _ **"Servant Speaking."**_

* * *

 _A land of peace._

 _A land of bliss._

 _A land untouched by the filth from the outside world_

 _Clear blue skies. Ever-expanding green fields, where flowers of all colors bloom on gently sloping plains._

 _A paradise that none could ever hope to reach._

 _I lie in the soft grass, overcome by A sense of peace that can't be obtained anywhere else. It truly a wonderful place._

 _It has the lovely smell of summer, yet the feeling is that of Spring. A beautiful place that could never be hoped to match..._

 _I wish I could stay here forever._

 _I take a deep breath, letting the air devoid of pollution flow into my lungs. It was a very pleasant feeling. Why can't the real world be like this?_

 _Why can't we all live like this... If only everyone could enjoy this..._

 _I do wonder, what is this place called? I think I know about it... But my memory is fuzzy... I don't think I even remember my name actually... who was I again? It started wit think... Isa... Isai... Isaiviel. Yes, It was Isaiviel. That was my name I think._

 _It a nice name. I wonder how I forgot about it._

 _But I also remembered the name of this land. Hehe, it's silly that I even forgot._

 _Its name is..._

* * *

My eye slowly opens as the light from the morning sunshine through my open window. I let out a yawn and stretch around a bit. I honestly made my already messing bed look ever more like a messy, but I didn't care, I've just woken up after all.

 _ **"Good morning Master."**_ A familiar voice suddenly said. I actually almost jumped out of my bed form hearing her. But I then quickly remember the events of the last day.

Man, it feels like it's been weeks since Saber came into my life, but in reality, only a day has passed. I guess that just happens when a spirit invades your life. Not that its her fault.

"Good morning Saber," I said as I slowly got up from my bed. I honestly didn't feel like getting up. But I have things to do. "Did you have a good sleep?"

 _ **"Servants do not require sleep. So I remained awake and on guard."**_ She told me... So that means...

"Wait wait, first, how can you even do that when I'm asleep? Don't tell me you can control my body as I asleep!?" I said to her. I was clearly distraught about this. I mean, someone using my body without my say? I'd feel so violated.

 _ **"No Master, I cannot control your body like that. As for sleeping. Just because one mind decides to sleep, does not mean the other has too as well."**_ She told me... Ahh... so it's like that huh? I guess could she could use my sense of smell and hearing instead. And form what happened last night, her instincts seem to be really keen. It was like she knew what was going to happen beforehand really.

I take a look at myself.. and realize I'm still wearing my school outfit. Did I really sleep in this? I guess I was too tired to change. Oh well, I can just wash it later. Plus I have a couple of spares in case I forget to do that.

My eyes then drift towards the Holy sword, still, in the same place that I left it last night, standing there in silent Glory.

 _ **"You should unsummon Excalibur."**_ Saber told me, in which I just let out a confused 'huh?' _ **"Since you can use Excalibur now, you can summon and unsummon it whenever you please."**_

Ahh, so I can just make Excalibur go away and come back whenever I want too? That sounds really cool actually! Thought...

"How do I do that?" I had asked her. "Cause I don't think I can just make it go proof."

 _ **"Imagine dropping the Sword into some sort of body of Water."**_ She told me. Huh, ok sounds pretty simple honestly.

I imagine doing just that. I decided to go with a Lake since, at the end of Saber's Legend, Her sword was tossed back into the lake where it came from. And...

And... Nothing happened... The Sword just... stood there...

"Uh... Nothing happening." I said. I mean yea that's clear as day but I can't help but feel like pointing it out.

 _ **"That... is very concerning. I am not sure as to why it would not be happening, but that means the possibility of losing Excalibur is very real. And I highly doubt we can win without it."**_ Saber told me. That was very bad. She right. I- no, we need Excalibur. Not just to win, but to survive.

"Well, any theory on why?" I had to ask her. Saber just went quiet as she thought about it.

 _ **"Perhaps you were not meant to obtain Excalibur just yet?"**_ She suggests. Eh? I wasn't meant to get it yet? _**"Devils are extremely weak to Holy weapons. And Excalibur is the Strongest Holy Sword. Don't you think it is weird that aside from some pain, the Blade barely did anything to Stray Devil?"**_

I nod, it certainly makes sense, if Devils are weak to holy weapons, Excalibur should have done so much more then just that, right? With that thought, something clicked.

"Ah, you're thinking that barely any of its power was used was because I wasn't meant to use it just yet?" I Ask, as I expected, she agreed to my assumption.

 _ **"Admittedly it is only a theory. But it does make sense to a certain extent."**_ Saber told me. But that still left one unanswered question.

"Then how did I even summon it when I shouldn't have?" I asked her. I mean. I can't say I was desperate. If anything I'm sure I had given up during that.

 _ **"I am unsure, none the less, it is fortunate that we have gained a weapon to use."**_ She said, with me nodding in agreement. _**"** **Despite the possibility of losing it, make sure you keep it on you at all times, you will never know when we will get attacked."**_

I... I don't think I can just do that.

"Uhh... I'm pretty sure I'll get arrested for carrying a weapon if I went out with it." I said to her. Saber didn't seem to agree, however.

 _ **"You will not have to worry about that Master. Go grab it and I will show you."**_ She told them. Well I mean they're not much I have to lose. So I went and grab the sword.

To my surprise. The sword that I was holding was suddenly enveloped by wind and disappeared from sight. But I could still feel the blade in my hand. Though it does feel a bit lighter than before. It was as if I was watching sort of mirror trick happening right in my hands. It was quite a sight.

 _ **"With Invisible Air. You will not have to worry about others finding out about the Blade. This will also prove invaluable when in a fight."**_ Saber said, and I certainly can agree. The fact that they won't be able to see the weapon at all makes it much harder to judge the reach of it.

"Right right. Well, I'll get ready and head down. Maybe Asia is still sleeping? If not I have some questions about last night that she can hopefully answer..." I said. And it's not only Asia who I have questions for...

With that said, I start to get ready for the day to come.

By the time I've gone downstairs, I was dressed and ready for a new day! I wasn't wearing anything too fancy, just a plain old white, sleeveless Shirt with some blue shorts. I'm not that don't mind wearing fancy... I just think I look much cuter in something more simple.

A girl gotta try to look her cutest after all. And while I'm not interested in looking like their best like a lot of other girls. I've certainly interested it looking cute.

Anyways, Asia is currently sitting at the couch, wide awake, and is wearing... the same nun outfit? Wait no, it looks like the same clothing, but the shade is slightly darker than before. I look to the side with said Couch and see the same suitcase that she had when I first met her... huh, did she have that with her all this time? If she did I certainly didn't notice.

She seems to notice me coming down, as such, she gives a smile and waves slightly.

"Good morning Isai." She said to me, I nod to her and replied with the same 'good morning'.

"Asia, I have a question," I said, and in turn, she blinks, not really expecting it. "Last night, with my leg, what did you do? I mean I know you healed it. But... how?"

I do remember Saber being surprised and calling it Sacred gear. But what is a Sacred Gear?

"It's.. a special power I had since I was young. I can heal people with it." She told me. I looked at her and nod, it's a shame she gave such a vague reponse. It wasn't really much to go on but it's more than nothing I suppose...

 _"Saber, you seemed to know what that power is. I believe you called it a Sacred Gear...? What do you know about them?"_ I said/ask Saber. Who in turn seems seemed to actually know... quite a bit.

 _ **"Yes Master, Sacred Gears are powerful artifacts and/or abilities given to humans by the Christian God,"**_ Saber told me. _**"If you wondering how I know this, The Grail has informed me about there existence on my summoning. I assume it was mostly as a warning. Since some Sacred Gears have powers that can easily rival Servants."**_

Ahh, that... well... Man, and here I thought Servants where these all-powerful beings. But form what Saber just said, that's really not the case at all.

 _"Do you think we will have to fight someone with a Sacred Gear in the future?"_ I asked, cause honestly. I'm currently nowhere near the level of a Servant. And if a Sacred Gear can reach such a level...

 _ **"The Grail has given me such information for a reason. So I have little doubt that we will have to face one. But have no fear, No matter the opponent, be them another Servant or a Sacred Gear user. We will achieve victory."**_ Saber said with almost certainly. The tone and way Saber said it was almost... inspiring really. Like I actually felt compelled to believe her.

But I shook my head, no if last night was anything. It showed that just having a Servant wasn't enough. I myself need to get stronger.

"Why did you shake your Head?" Asia's voice came out. Ah... uhh, quick make an excuse!

"I was debating what to make for breakfast." I lied. But hey, I don't think 'Oh I was just talking to a Spirit of a long dead Hero that just happens to share my body.' would be a very smart or reasonable answer. She luckily nods, accepting the answer

"Well how about the Devil. Have you met him before, and is this the first time you've met one?" I then ask her. I already have a good assumption that this isn't the first time she has seen one but it's nice to have an answer straight from the person's mouth.

Asia as always was hesitant to answer me. Does she not trust me...? No... I don't think that she doesn't trust me.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want too," I told her. But she shook her head.

"No, it's alright... I've met a Devil before. But It wasn't the one from last night." she answered. I pondered the thought, I highly doubt she lying. If so then who was that Devil? He seemed to know about Asia or at least the Sacred Gear she possesses. And have some sort of interest it in I think.

I mean, why else would he suddenly give us the chance to live after seeing it? Surely there has to be something about it that made him reconsider killing us.

But before I could ponder on it any more. I suddenly hear a ring at the door... Eh? Someone this early? Wait... There only one person I know who would come at this time.

"Oh, hope you don't mind, but I've gotta go get that," I said to her before I went to the door.

When I said door, I took a deep breath and sigh. Gabbing the handle.

 _ **"Is something wrong Master?"**_ Saber asks. Eh, well, nothing really wrong per-say.

 _"No, but you'll realize why I'm sighing the second I open the door,"_ I told her. I turn the handle and open the door. "Good morning Ai-chan."

Ai-chan actually gave a somewhat stunned look. Not expecting for me to know it her it seems. Well, she is a bit too predictable with this stuff these days. At least to me, she is.

 _ **"Hm, With the overall impression I've gotten from your friend. I am not surprised by this outcome."**_ Saber then said. Yea makes sense. Even with so little time spent with her, you can easily get an idea of how she works. At least when it involves me. It's times like this where I feel like she relies on me instead of the other way around.

But from what Keiichi-kun told me. When I'm not around, She actually a really quiet person that rarely get involved with others. Not really taking much. It kinda weird actually.

But Keiichi-Kun is the one person who probably knows Ai-chan even better than me. So I can trust him.

"You knew it was me?" Ai-chan ask. I nod and smile at her. She can be funny at times.

"Come on Ai-chan. You're the only person I know who would come to my place so early in the morning." I said as I move over to let her in. In which she does so. "But didn't you say you were going to be busy for the next couple of days?"

"Yes, I did. But I've gotten a free day today. So I thought I might as well check on you. Maybe hang out a bit too before I get busy again." She said. "Did you have a proper breakfast yet?"

"Uh... No...?" I said, though. I was a bit hesitant since...

"Then I shall make breakfast," she said, and she walks into the living room. And then stopped moving. Her eyes clearly focus on the couch. Or well, the person on it.

Ahh... Probably should have told her about Asia before letting her in.

"Who is this?" She then asks. She is pretty cautious. Which make sense, she never met her before. Asia seemed confused about Ai-chan as well.

"Right... Her name is Asia. Asia Argento. I've met her yesterday and we became quick friends!" I told her. She only kept her eyes on her.

"And you've invited her in the house...?" She then said and she turns towards me... Oh boy, here we go.

"Well, yea, but there a reason why-" I was going to continue, but Ai-chan cut me off.

"I'm just going to assume that she needed help and you decided to help her right?" She asks. In which I gulp and nod. There was a pause. After which she sighs "Well, that to be expected... you're way too nice Isai."

I laugh nervously and look at the two. With Asia smiling and giving her a small wave when Ai-chan turns back to her.

"You said her name was Asia?" Ai-chan asks. I nod at her despite the fact she wasn't really looking at me.

"Y-yea, that's her name," I told her. Again, nothing was said or done for a second. I could see Asia getting more and more nervous as Asia kept staring at her. I can only guess that I have the same look! Ai-chan is really intimidating when she wants to be.

She then starts to walk to the kitchen.

"I'll make sure to make enough for her too." She said. I sigh in relief at her words, for a second I would she was going to kick Asia out!

I walk over to a still nerve wreck Asia and place a hand on her shoulder to help calm her.

"I wouldn't worry about Ai-chan, she kinda always like this when first meeting people. She's a really nice person when you get to know her. There is no one I would trust more with my life too than her." I assure her. It looks to calm her down somewhat.

"A-alright, she is a bit scary," Asia confess, and I chuckle a bit. She certainly can be a scary person. "But if she's friends with you, she can't be a bad person."

I nod in agreement.

It didn't take too long for Ai-chan to make breakfast. And we all enjoyed the food she made. Funny enough, Saber by far enjoyed her meal the most.

* * *

Its been about 2 to 3 hours since Ai, Isai and Asia have left Isai's place.

Ai was deep in thought as they were walking down the street. You see after they had Breakfast. Isaiviel told her about taking Asia to an Abandon church for some weird reason. While she did find it weird. Why Asia wanted to go to an Abandon church of all places was beyond her. Neither she nor Isai knew why. Isai thought it was because she wanted to help restore it. Ai doubts that, however.

Ai was honestly wondering why the Ex-Holy Priestess wants to go to an Abandon Chruch. Thought one thing she knew for certain was that Asia didn't have any bad intentions. If she were to believe the files she read on her last night.

And with what she has seen about her so far. They are pretty accurate. Still, What would normally be a delightful talk between Ai and Isai is now just nothing. Well, Isai and Asia were talking to each other.

Ai on the other hand stayed quite, at least on the outside she did.

 _"Ugh, it's so weird!"_ Ai mentally told herself. She was very... very confused. _"How can Asia understand Isaiviel?!"_

 _ **"You do realize when a Master speaks to someone who speaks in a language they don't understand. That language is automatically translated into their most fluent language right?"**_ Archer chips in. _**"It not that hard to understand."**_

Yea, that part was true. Ironically, the 'Holy Grail' seem to have taken a page from the Devil's Book. Which made sense. Due to just how vast this Grail war was. Most Masters wouldn't speak the same language. So to understand each other, the Grail has granted all masters with this power.

 _"But that doesn't answer how Asia can understand Isai! The Grail's power only works for the Master. So how is Isai able to speak to her? I'm sure she doesn't know Italian."_ Ai told Archer. Though honestly, he should know. Maybe he was just messing with her again?

 _ **"Perhaps she did know and you just refuse to believe that?"**_ Archer said, adding his own thought into the mix. _**"None the less, you should be thankful to her. Isaiviel would have been dead if she wasn't with her last night."**_

 _"I would have thanked her. But Isai might catch on if I did. Asia also can't understand me anyway. So no point in trying to be thankful."_ She told him. She was really grateful to the Ex-Holy Priestess. She just couldn't show it. At least not with Isai around.

 _ **"Well, you've definitely shown that so far,"**_ Archer said, words that Ai is starting to dislike it, at least it came with him.

 _"Archer..."_ Ai was about to rant at him. But she then stops herself. _"Nevermind, it's not that big of a deal anyways. We have more pressing Matter like-"_

 _ **"Her Servant's true name?"**_ Archer interrupts, though Ai only nods... _**"From what we know, it's a Saber Servant who wields a Holy Blade. Not only that, but she has a either another Noble Phantasm or personal skill that hides her weapon."**_

Ai was about to reply, but then she stops. Someone wasn't right with what Archer just said.

 _"What do you mean she can hide her weapon?"_ Ai asks, in which she can feel Archer smiling.

 _ **"Be observant Master, look at her Left hand and you'll realize why I said it,"**_ Archer told her. Ai nodded slightly, but before looking at her hand, she took a quick look at Isai face to make sure she wasn't looking.

Once she made sure of that, she looks at her hand. On seeing it, she notices how it looks like she holding some sort of Object. Just nothing was there.

Ai couldn't help but be impressed with him. Noticing such small, yet important details. It's one of the many reasons why Ai tolerates Archer's personality. Well, that and she kinda has too.

 _"Huh, good job Archer, I would have never noticed that,"_ Ai said. _"But that to be expected with an Archer Servant huh?"_

 _ **"I'm here to impress Master,"**_ Archer replies. It was rare for Ai to praise him like that. Not that Archer minds.

 _"Though I do wonder why Saber would need to hide her weapon."_ Ai wonders to herself. Luckily Archer was here to answer her question.

 _ **"Well with a sword as famous as the one she possesses, no Servant would be able to mistake it for any other blade. One would merely have to glance at it to figure out her identity"**_ Archer told her. Ai nods in understanding, after all, if that was true. She would have to hide her weapon... At... all... Cost...

Wait...

 _"Archer..."_

 _ **"Yes, Master?"**_

 _"Do... Do you know Saber's identity?"_

 _ **"Perhaps."**_

 _"... And why haven't you told me?"_

 _ **"I did not feel it was too important."**_ Ai could again feel Archer Smirking.

A long pause came afterward. She took a deep breath.

 _"... This is my life now."_ Ai dejectedly said. Mentally admitting utter defeat.

 _ **"Quiet the life I must say,"**_ Archer said. No doubt having fun with this.

 _"Shut up Archer."_ Was all she said to him.

* * *

The Church was... quite a bit further then I expected, at least form my home. It took about half a day to actually get there. Luckily we did stop real quick for a bite to eat along the way.

I was also wondering why Ai-chan was being strangely quiet, she usually likes to talk, or well, talk to me at least. But when I turned to talk to her, she looked upset and dejected. I wasn't sure as to why. But I felt it would have been better to leave her alone. Since she would usually tell me about it when she's having problems.

The Abandon Church has clearly seen better days. It didn't look like it was about to crumble over, but nature was clearly trying over the place, you can see vines growing on the walls and weeds popping out all around the old building. It was quite a sad sight.

"Are you sure you want to stay here? I mean.. look at it!" I point at as we all were staring at the building. Asia only nods, and I sigh. I wish she would stay with me at this point. But I don't want to force her to do anything she doesn't any to do.

"Yes, I'm sure. But I must thank you both. If it weren't you two, I wouldn't be standing here right now." she told us. Bowing a bit. "I guess this is goodbye."

I shook my head. No this wasn't. I feel like this won't be the last time we'll see her.

"If we happen to see each other, I'll take you to some fun places alright?" I told her, She nods and gives her a small hug. She does hug back too. It a nice feeling really.

Ai-chan only stood and watch this all happen. I can't blame her, she only known Asia for a couple of hours, and she didn't even really talk to her... for some reason.

Oh well, I'm sure Ai-chan is just being Ai-chan.

I give a little wave as she walks into the building. Ah, I've only known her for a little over a day, yet I feel we're already such close friends.

"Well, I guess it just us two for the rest of the day," I said as I look at Ai-chan. She looks back and nods.

"Shall we back to your place?" Ai-chan asks me, and I nod. All this walking made me tired, I just wanna lie down for the rest of the night.

"Yea.. thought it is gonna take a while and I'm already starting to get tired," I said to her.

Ai-chan ponders my words for a bit. Then nodding to herself.

"Then we shall take a short break first, there a little plaza with a Water fountain not far off from here, we can rest there for a bit and then head home," Ai-chan suggests. Ohh, I didn't know this town had such a place! I eagerly nod at her suggestion.

"That sounds like a good idea!" I smile as we started walking. It'll be nice to just relax a bit, especially with how chaotic yesterday.

* * *

"Could you die for me?"

Those words echoes in Issei's head as he lies there, bleeding out He could hear the laugh of women who did this to him.

He wonders what he did wrong. Sure he was a pervert. But for once, he tired his best to behave. Holding in his personal urges and desires just to impress Yuuma. And this was his reward? Some sort of spear going through his chest?

Life was unfair. At least let him die in the arms of a pretty(and preferably Busty.) girl.

He then hears a scream, one of a girl.

With what little strength he had left, his head turns towards whoever was screaming.

One of them is a Young woman with Long White hair, Deep-Red eyes that who could lose themselves in, flawless pale Skin, and while not the best, A decent chest size fit for one such as her.

Ah, the Snow angel of Kuoh. Despite still being rather new to the school, she was a pretty popular girl... And the Snow Mother is right before. He is not surprised by this. And he would be terrified if he wasn't dying...

But what were they doing here?

"Tsk, witnesses... Well, it's not like it matters. I've done what I needed to do." 'Yuuma' said, clicking her tetth in annoyance, and not very happy with the sudden arrival of the two young women. Issei eyes widen a bit, was she going to kill them?

No... She wasn't. He could see 'Yuuma' float into the air. Thank god. At least they would be safe.

"You can only blame God for this.~" 'Yuuma' said as she flew off. Issei then heard the rushing footsteps coming towards him.

But it seems they won't make it in time. Truly a shame, maybe he could have somehow convinced The Snow Angel to at least hold him as he passes.

And so, the man known as Issei Hyoudou passed on as the world around him became dark.

* * *

God dammit God Dammit! God fucking Dammit!

I panic as I couch and look over Issei's body. Thought as much as I try, my body froze when I realize was d-dead... It seems to be trying to process that fact someone is dying right in front of me.

" _What do I do? What do I do?! What can I do!? I need to do something! he's gonna die! Issei may be a big pervert, but no one deserves like this! He still so young!'_ I said in denial, refusing to believe he was dead.

I honestly didn't know him very well. And it may seem weird that I'm acting like this. But he was a fellow student, we even shared some of the same classes.

 _ **"It is far too late Master. The boy has passed."**_ Saber's voice echoes in my head. _**"If we were here a couple of minutes earlier, we may have been able to do something, but now there nothing you can do to bring back a corpse."**_

 _"Shut up Saber. We can... We can..."_ I try to say, but couldn't let the words out. It was true, there was nothing I could do to save him.

I felt so useless...

"Isai..." Ai-chan quietly said to me. She grabs my shoulders and slowly pulls me back. I didn't resist. Not because I didn't want, but because my body was still in shock.

"It's... Sad to see this. I hate his guts, but even I didn't wish for this to happen." She continues. Looking away the second she glances at Issei. "We should call the police and-"

"Call the Police...?" I quietly said. "Did you not see what killed him?! Some sort of lady with black wings killed him! Do you think the police is gonna to believe that?!" I yelled at her, in which she took a step back. She clearly didn't expect my outburst.

"Isai I understand it's... odd-"

"Someone just died in front of us Ai," I said. Which made her shut up. "Someone we knew died right in front of us. By some sort of... Monster? I don't know! That fact is that she killed him"

 _ **"Fallen Angel, that was a fallen angel Master."**_ Saber corrected. Oh, ok, she was a fallen Angel. But that doesn't change anything!

"Then what do you suppose we do?" Ai asks me and... I... I...

"I... don't know what to do..." I finally said.

At that moment, a Bright red flash appears around Issei's body, causing both me and Ai to moved back a bit and covers our eyes in order not to be blind by it.

By the times the flash clears and we can see. We move our arms and see that a very familiar, red-headed figure was now among us.

"...Rias?" I said out loud.

"Oh, I didn't expect there to be anyone else around." She suddenly said. She... didn't sound too surprising. She smiles and crosses her arms. "Now now, you both probably have a few questions at the moment. And I'll be happy to answer them at a later time. For now, however..."

A few...? That's an understatement! I- what- How is she here?!

 _ **"It seems another Devil has revealed themselves."**_ Saber said... Another devil?! Hearing her words made me take a step back out of sheer fear, as well as the grip on my blade tightens... huh, somehow I'm still holding it, even threw out all of this.

Ai is just glaring at her.

"Why are you here, and what are you doing?" Ai asks.

"I'm just here to bring back your friend here." She gestures at Issei's body. Ai eyes her. She clearly on guard. I can also feel that saber is also pretty wary-

Wait, did she say bring him back?

"Calling him a friend would be a stretch," Ai told her. "Still, just how are you going to do that? Bringing someone back from the dead is impossible."

Rias smirks a bit and let out this little laugh. One that seems pierces my very soul and make me shiver. But I'm not sure if it's out of fear or...

"Well, just Watch and see alright?" She told us. Turning toward Iseei

 _ **"Be cautious Master, we do not know what she is planning."**_ Saber said. Yea, I... can't really trust a devil. I mean their Devils! One tried to kill me yesterday! She could be with him for all I know!

She crouches over Issei's body and takes out some... chess pieces? What? What is she going to do with hi-

At the moment, she uses some of the pawns and... Place them into Issei's body?! Well, it was actually more like his body absorbs them. But still, what the hell is she doing?!

"4 pieces..." I hear her mutter to herself. At this point, I was just about to approach her. I wasn't fully sure what I was going to do, however, maybe ask some questions? Maybe I wanted to attack her? I.. honestly couldn't bring up a clear picture...

Maybe I just want to stop whatever she was doing.

But before anything was done, Issei's suddenly gasps for air and starts breathing! I Stop moving. Did... Did she just bring Issei back to life?

 _ **"That is... impossible."**_ Saber said, stunned. _**"To bring a soul back to the world of the living is something on the level of True Magic."**_

Ai had a similar reaction. She is shocked. Taking a step back in disbelief. I'm was also shock... but at the same time, I was also relieved that Issei isn't dead.

"I... how? How can you do that?!" Ai suddenly yelled. Rias was smiling, she was clearly amused by our reactions.

Rias Giggled at Ai's question.

"I'm going to take him back home," She told us."Since I'm also rather busy at the moment, I can't really answer any questions you two have. However, If you come by to the occult research club tomorrow, I'll answer any questions you two might have."

Tomorrow huh...

"How do we know we can trust you? With what just happened. It could be a trap." Ai asks her. Yea, I pretty much had the same question. Ai was just quicker to ask.

"Well, I can't really fault you for that," Rias Admits. "Either way, it doesn't really matter to me. I'm just willing to explain what really going on after all."

Help... Is she really willing to help...?

I took a quick look at Issei. He was still unconscious, but breathing, and all that was left form his fatal wound is just blood on his shirt.

"Uhh... where is this occult club?" I suddenly ask, causing Ai to look at me, confuse and shocked.

"You want to go knowing the risk? Why?" Ai asked me.

"Eh... well, she did just save someone's life, right? As... strange as all this going on. She can't be that bad. Plus I would like some answers." I said. Ai looks at me with a disapproving look, but she doesn't say anything. I guess she still bothered by the outburst I had earlier.

 _ **"This is foolish Master,"**_ Saber told me...Yea, Maybe it is, but I don't think she has any bad intentions.

 _"I'm sure I'll be fine. Besides if things get bad I have Excalibur remember? I could just scare them with the holy sword if I need too."_ I told her, Saber still seems unconvinced, however.

 _ **"Do you not remember what happened with the last Devil? What if it happens again? We can not trust them."**_ Saber said. She is right. The last Devil almost killed me. And it is a bit scary. But I want answers

 _"If Rais really wanted to do something, she could of right now, and we wouldn't be able to defend ourselves. Or well, I could. Ai-chan wouldn't, she just a normal girl after all. But Rias wouldn't know that. So if she really wanted to do something, now would be the best time."_ I reason to her. Saber was... quiet afterward. Was something wrong with what I said?

That being said, she also doesn't know I know she a Devil.

"It's in the old school house. If you like I can have someone escort you there after classes." Rias offers. Uh, ok pretty strange. But sure?

"That works." I nod at her. She seems pleased with my answer. Which... is strange.

"How about you? I can offer the same thing." She gave the same offer to Ai. Thought she... clearly wasn't as trusting.

"I'm not going to school tomorrow" She answers her. With Rias actually frowning at her answer. But nods to her.

She then gently picks up Issei. And the seems to whisper... something to him. I'm not sure what she said, however.

"Oh Well, I'll be off, for now, I'll see you tomorrow Isai~." She said, with the same bright red flash appearing as before. Catching us off guard and binding us for a second.

Why did she have to do that again?! I rub my eyes and they gain their sight back. This time, both Rias and Issei were gone. Nowhere to be seen.

I look at Ai-chan, and she looks back at me.

"... Today has been unusual huh...?" I let out a nervous laugh. Ai-chan just kept looking at me before speaking up.

"Be careful Isai..." Was all she said, she sounds very worried. I guess that makes sense, after all, she doesn't know about Saber. If she did, she wouldn't be as scared.

"Don't worry, I'm sure things will be alright," I said. Ai didn't nod or do anything for that matter.

"...Let's just get you home alright?" She told me, I was going to ask if she wants to sleep over at my place tonight, but then I remember she was going to be busy tomorrow, so I decide not to.

Ai-chan and I start to walk back home. Today's been... eventful, to say the least. But at least it wasn't as life threating as last night. Still, I just want to go home now. Maybe watch some TV or play some video games. I don't know.

But first...

 _"Saber? I'm sorry if you don't like what I decided to do."_ I told her. I mean, she has done so much for me already, I would be dead if it wasn't for her. I do feel kinda bad for going against her suggestion.

 _ **"It is fine Master."**_ Her voice replied. _**"While I still do not agree with this. In the end, it is up to you, and I shall not question your decision making."**_

Yes, hopefully, I am making the right decision. If not, well... I'm sure with Saber's Help, I'll pull through.

* * *

 **A/N: With that chapter 4 has come to a close. Hopefully, you guys enjoyed it! And Looks like Isai is going to meet with the occult club really soon. I'm not fully sure how that will go since her first encounter with a devil was... well you know. Hopefully, Rais and the gang will be able to convince her and Saber that not all Devils are evil. And luckily for our heroines, no fights broke out with that fallen angel, at least not yet.**

 **At this point, since the story is mostly from Isai's point of view. I will most likely put more** **focus** **on the DxD side of things for the time being. Of course, there still going be some trances of Fate dashed in. We might even see a Caster in the maybe not so distance future. So don't worry about that!**

 **I also felt a bit off with how I wrote Rias honestly. It most likely a case of still being inexperienced at this I guess. But I'm sure I'll get her personality better as I write the character more.**

 **Now, as for Chapter 5. I'm not going to give a set time. (Since even I'm not fully sure.) But it will be posted within the next two weeks. So you shouldn't have to wait too long.**

 **Until then, I hope you all have a wonderful day.**

 **Edit: Wow, how did I miss that? Eh, well I fixed Rias's name. Thank you, random Guest.**


	5. Devil in Disguise

**So... Remember when I said that Chapter 3 was going to be the longest chapter for a while? Yea... Uh. I guess I lied. Now chapter 5 is the longest! It not that much longer, however. Still, I got a bit too into it and wrote... a lot more then I intended. But I had fun writing it. I had fun, and you guys basically get 2 chapters worth of text! It's a win-win in my book. So all well that ends well right?**

 **As for what's going had, I've been playing the new Event in F/GO, it's pretty funny and I'm enjoying the story. I even pulled Illya! So yay me!**

 **By the way, I'm just wondering but. Does that story feel a bit too slow to you guys? It's something I've been worried about that lately. And I would like to hear what others have to say about it.**

 **Well, onto the Reviews!**

 ** _VGBlackwing:_ It's a really big Grail War. But still a Grail War. So unless any of the factions try to interfere, I doubt most Master/Servants would actively try to fight them.**

 ** _Guest:_ I'm pretty sure she could at least put up a pretty good fight when it comes to Achilles. but yea when it comes to someone like Karna... Yea, she gonna need Avalon to even those odds.**

 **Also, Don't doubt Excalibur! Just because it only Anti-fortress doesn't mean it's not powerful. She can still pretty much one-shot all of those Servants with Excalibur if she hits them with the beam.**

 **But yea, It seems with the exception of riders. Most Servants are only allowed to have 3 Noble Phantasms at most.**

 **That being said... If you well verse in Fate lore. You can probably notice a few hints that I've dropped threw out the chapters.**

 **Also if you reply again, please used some sort of name I can refer too.**

 ** _Fireblight9999:_ Uhh... What? So you want Isaiviel to Team up with angels? Am I getting that right?**

 ** _UA1991:_ Thank you again! I hope you'll keep enjoying the story!**

 ** _A 'Reincarnated' writer:_ Do you mean you want to see Ise boost Isai? I mean, that's bound to happen at some point.**

 ** _angelvan105:_ Thank you! Yea Isai will be having the dream cycle. And Saber is pretty much the third most important character. Only behind Ise(Yes, Ise is still important.) and Isai.**

"Speaking."  
 _"Thinking."  
_ _ **"Servant Speaking."**_ _  
_

* * *

 _A gentle breeze blew that day._

 _A Clear blue sky._

 _In a clear green field, there was A young blond girl, no older than 15._

 _She stood in front of a sword that was stuck in a stone._

 _There was an inscription on the hilt of the sword, one the reads 'Whosoe'er pulleth out this sword of this stone is rightwise king born of England.'_

 _She had a determined look, her green eyes staring at the sword._

 _Her hand reaches out to grab it._

 _But before she did, a hooded, white-haired man, wearing a white robe of the highest quality, appeared by her._

 _"By becoming a king, you will no longer be Human. Your fate will only end in resentment and death if you pull this Sword form the stone." The Man said. "Knowing this, will you still pull the sword?"_

 _A vague vision appeared for the girl. Showing flashes of her life as a king, as well as her end._

 _The vision didn't give a very clear picture, and she could not see everything._

 _But she did notice one thing._

 _"The people were smiling." She said. No hint of hesitation was in her face nor her voice. "So surely, this must be the right decision."_

 _With those words, she grabbed the hilt of the blade and pulled it out of the stone..._

* * *

My eyes shot open as I suddenly sat up in bed. Hearing the alarm clock on the desk by me going off. Too unfocus at the moment. I aimlessly moved my arm until I found and stopped it. I let out a yawn as I sluggishly get out of bed. Getting ready to start the day.

But what was that dream? For some reason, I remember it so clearly. The only other dream I remember so clearly was those nightmares.

Not only that, but that was clearly Saber. It looked like she was pulling a sword out a stone... Just like in the Arthurian Legend. Wait, if that's the case... Maybe I was seeing the moment Saber became a King?

Thought I could just be overthinking. I mean, she did claim to be King Arthur after all. I could easily see myself dreaming about that.

 _ **"Is something wrong Master?"**_ Saber asks. Right, I keep forgetting I'm sharing my body with someone.

"It's nothing, just a weird dream," I said dismissively, Saber probably knows what going on, but I can just ask her at a later point.

 _ **"A Weird Dream? May I ask what kind was it, Master?"**_ Saber asks. Huh... That's surprising, didn't think she'd take any interest.

"Uh, you were pulling a Sword out of a stone. Also, there was a hooded man there too. Talked about 'Not being human anymore' and what not." I told her. Saber didn't seem surprised, but she didn't feel too happy about this as well.

 _ **"I see... None the less, we have what will probably be an interesting day ahead of us."**_ Saber said.

Did... Did she just change the Subject? Maybe these dreams are more important then I thought? Eh, I could ask her about it. But with how she just did what she did. I think it best to wait a bit before bringing up such a topic.

Thought I can easily assume what that dream meant just based on her reaction. Even without Saber telling me.

Still, I nod in agreement with her. I'm going to meet with Rias today, who turns out to be a devil. It's... it's going to be a thing.

 _ **"Make sure to bring Excalibur with you,"**_ Saber told me. _**"We do not know what she plans to do. It could possibly be a trap."**_

Yea, it could be. But I don't think it is.

"I highly doubt Rais would try to fight us on school grounds, Being it during or after School," I told her. I mean, attacking us at school? Unless it was during the night, that seems like a bad idea, no matter how you look at it.

But...

"With that being said... I still do intend to take Excalibur with me. Because I'm still worried something could happen." I said. And I don't mean something could happen with Rais. I mean something like what happens when I ran into that Devil guy.

Also, no one will be able to see the blade. So It should be easy to keep people from actually knowing I have it.

* * *

This was not as Easy as I thought it would be.

You think that keeping people from figuring out you have an invisible blade would be easy. Well, I can tell you that it's really not..

I mean sure yea, no one can see it. But being invisible doesn't mean it can't interact with the world around it.

I had to constantly avoid big groups to make sure no one just bumps into it. Not only that, but I had to careful not to hurt anyone too. It was a weapon, after all, one wrong move and I could seriously hurt or even kill someone!

I also had to make sure the sword didn't hit anything. If the blade came into contact with the floor or a wall, it could possibly make a sound. And that Would be really hard to explain away.

But by far the worse part was that I had to keep holding it at all times. If I let it go, Invisible air would no longer work, and the blade would be out in the open for everyone to see. How would I explain that?!

Because of all of this, I got a lot of weird looks from people, mainly because I was acting pretty weird by making sure that no one found out about Excalibur. I can't say I blame them however, I would think they were a weirdo if I saw somebody do the same thing.

Luckily, however, it's currently Lunch at my usual spot. But this time, it was just me. While I know Ai-chan wouldn't be here. It was strange that Keiichi-kun was also not here today. So, it was just me and Saber.

It was lonely since Saber rarely talks. Something that I've come to notice by now. I could try to talk to her, but I get the feeling that such a conversation would end as soon as it begins.

We don't really have much in common if you think about it. Saber's by far the bravest person I've come to know, determined to win the holy grail, and is always able to keep a cool head.

Me on the other hand. I'm a complete coward. I honestly want no part in this war. And I tend to let my emotions get the better of me.

We're kinda polar opposite in that case. And the more I think about it, the more depress I get.

She was willing to fight that devil. I only ran until I had no choice but to fight. She knew what to do while I only bumbled about. If anything, I'm just holding her back...

Blah! I'm thinking of too many depressing thoughts. Have to think positively!

So... If there a bright side to all of this, I can actually let go of the sword for a bit, since no one actually comes here but us three at this time. That being said, I do have it right by me, just in case, someone comes by.

Which turned out to be a thing I had to do. Since I heard the doors open, I grabbed my blade without a second thought. And looked towards the doors.

And I see a very familiar set of hair poking out.

"Ai-chan isn't here today. You don't have to worry about her." I said. And at the very moment, I see Issei fully come out. He still looks a bit nervous, but after confirming that Ai-chan was indeed not here. He sighs in relief. Yea, I can understand his reaction.

It kinda weird that someone I saw die standing right in front of me, granted it was also weird to see him in class. But I didn't show it, I was too busy with the whole Keeping Excalibur Hidden ordeal.

"Right... Uhh, so... Isaiviel Right?" He asks me. I nod at his question. "Were you actually...?"

Yea... I do remember it clearly...

"...I'm sorry I couldn't do anything," I said. He didn't expect me to say that. But none the less it did answer his question.

"So you do remember?" He asks. I nod at him, I mean. How could I not remember?

"It kinda hard to get the image of someone dying out of your head you know?" I told him. "Still, I kinda relieved that you're not actually dead."

He wasn't expecting me to say that all, he was actually taken aback. I couldn't help but laughs a bit due to his action.

"Why are you so surprise?" I asked him. I mean. Is it wrong to worry about someone?

"Well, most girls don't really have a good impression of me." He said, scratching his cheek a little bit.

"Oh.. ok so while yes, you're perverted, very perverted in fact. That doesn't mean I wish to see you die." I told him. "I barely even know you after all. Aside from being the biggest pervert in school."

"Does that mean you don't mind me-" I stop him before he can even finish could see him get excite. Rather not let him jump to conclusions.

"That doesn't mean I want you to peek at me or anything. Neither would Ai-chan." I said, With him deflating after I told him that. It kinda funny to see him act like this really.

He recovers rather quickly, however. I have to admit, he has a lot of energy.

"Well, uh, do you remember Yuuma?" He then asks. Hmm, Yuuma... Wasn't she...

"She was the girl who asked you out right?" I said, His eyes widen and he nods.

"Oh thank god! Someone actually remembers her!" He cried... Wait, what does that mean?

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" I ask him. He making it sound like she didn't exist or something.

"No one remembers her! No one! They think I'm lying when I mention or ask about her." He told me. That's... really weird.

"Really? No one? That's... unusual." I said. Maybe Rais had something to do with this? I wouldn't be too surprised about that. With her being a Devil and all that. Surely someone like that would be in her power right?

 _"Could A Devil have such powers?"_ I asks Saber, surely she would know, right? She does know a lot after all.

 _ **"It is certainly possible. But I am not certain if she is the actual cause."**_ Saber response. So she didn't know.

However, before anything else happened, Issei Perks up and looks around a bit. I raised an eyebrow. What is he doing?

"Is something wrong?" I asks him. He turns his attention back to me after a second.

"Uh, yea! Just thought I heard someone else." He said... Wait... He said that when Saber talked...

"Saber...?" I said.

 _ **"Do you think he heard me, Master?"**_ Saber said. In which Issei again, perked up.

"There it was again! It definitely was a girl!" Issei said. Can... Can he hear Saber?

"You... you can hear her?" I said, shocked and confused. Issei can hear Saber?!

"Oh, you can hear her too? I'm not insane then!" He said. Seemingly happy with my question.

W-what do I do?! He can hear Saber! He can hear Saber! How is that possible?! She is my head after all. How can he hear her?!

 _ **"You shall not speak of this to anyone."**_ Saber's voice let out. Issei jumped a bit. Not Expecting Saber to actually talk to him.

"Huh? Who are you? Why should I?" Issei asked, looking around the place for her. He... yea he not gonna to find her unless we tell him.

 _ **"My Existence must be kept a secret at all cost. Please promise this and I will answer any reasonable questions you may have."**_ Saber said to him. Her voice sounds commanding as if something that both I, and I assume Issei felt as if we needed to follow her. Luckily I've gotten used to it. I don't think Issei is, however.

He did stop and thought for a second before nodding. Man, Saber make things really easy huh?

"Sure yea, I won't tell anyone. So where are you?" He then asks.

 _ **"I'm inside of Isaiviel"**_ She answered. Causing Issei to pause and look at me.

"You're... in her?" He had to ask. Wait, was he getting the wrong idea?!

 _ **"Yes, my soul currently resides in her body. I shall not give the reason as to why. But know that I am her Servant and protector. You may refer to me as Saber."**_ She told him.

"Ah... ok, that was definitely what I was thinking," Issei exclaimed. And honestly, I hardly believe that.

 _ **"Do you have any more questions?"**_ Saber asks. And Issei seems to know just the question to ask.

"Just one..." He said, before taking a breath, and asking. "What's your cup size?"

...

There was a long pause after what he said, both Saber and I were... speechless. We didn't expect such a question.

I mean how could we expect such a question? I mean... just wow.

 _ **"Master, I suggest you do not get involved with this man anymore. I feel as if he will be a bad influence on you."**_ Saber then said, getting a shocked expression form Issei.

"Oh come on!" Issei retorts. "You said I could ask any question!"

 _ **"I said you can ask any reasonable question."**_ Saber rebuttals.

"How is that not reasonable? It totally reasonable!" Issei said with a burning passion. "A women's oppai is by far one of the most important things to know about! Like Isai-chan-"

"Isai-chan..?" I said to no one really, I didn't know we were friends already.

"Isai-chan bust is 84cms!" He said with a fire burning in his eyes... My mind took a second to process what just said.

T-that's personal Information! How did he know about that?! Even I can tell I'm blushing heavily. I mean, how could I not?! Honestly, A part of me just wanted to slap him in the face for even shouting that.

I held back the urge.

 _ **"You see Master? He is a bad influence."**_ Saber insists. I mean, I can understand why she's saying that. He did just shout my bust size... Luckily no one was around to hear it.

"Says you! I'm merely a man who is unafraid of saying what he enjoys." He claims... Well, gotta give him credit for defending who he is... I suppose...

"Uh, anyway. I'm kinda trying to eat lunch at the moment." I told him. In which both he and Saber stops.

"Oh, right, sorry..." He said. Calming down a bit. "Hey... Mind if eat I with you? It'd be nice to actually eat with a cute girl for once..." He sounded a bit hesitant with the last part...

But still, wow. He still going to ask some like that, especially with what happened yesterday...? I'm not sure if he already got over it. Or is trying to find some way to cope.

"Uh..." I took a bit to think about it. I mean... he did go through a lot recently... Maybe it wouldn't be too bad to just give him a chance.

Heck, I did always say I don't know him, so I can't really judge him. Now the best time to get to know him right? Plus, I do still feel really bad for not being able to save him the first time.

"Sure... you can eat with me for now. I'm surprised you even asking this, however." I said to him. In which he gave a questionable look.

"Oh. You mean what happened yesterday?" He asks. I shook my head.

"No- Well yes, but also Ai-chan. If she found out..." I said.

"W-well she isn't here right...? So I'm good...?" He said hesitantly. I guess he wasn't thinking about Ai-chan until now. Can't say I blame him.

"Yea... I guess you're good." I said and nod. He smiles a bit and even jumps in joy. Then sitting by me.

We actually talked for a bit... or well. He talked mostly about Breast. I just listened. Still, he actually wasn't that bad of a person, besides his weird passion/obsession with Breast.

Ahh, kinda reminds me of Ai-chan obsession with me... Not that I would ever say that to her. I don't even think I'd get spared from her wrath if I were to say that while she was around.

Still, overall, it wasn't actually bad. Yes, he was a pervert. A bigger pervert then I thought.

And while I don't really like that part of him. He actually a decent guy overall.

Saber's opinion of him isn't very high. Though she does admit to more to him then meets the eye. It's clear she doesn't like him very much. Not to the point of Ai-chan or most of the girls in this school, however.

"By the way..." I said out of the blue. "Do you have any wishes?"

Issei swallowed the food he currently had in his mouth before nodding.

"Of course I have a wish," Issei said as if it was common fact. "I wanna be the Harem King!"

"The... Harem King?" I said. He that what he really wants to be? The Harem King? What is a normal harem not enough?

"Yea! My one Dream is to be surrounded by a bunch of girls with nice oppais!" He Exclaims A part of me wasn't surprised, yet another part of me was surprised that he's aiming so high.

 _ **"Impossible."**_ Saber simply states, Looking At Issei, I get the feeling as if an arrow just shattered his heart.

"S-says you!" Issei retorts. "With enough hard work and effort. I can make my dream come true!"

 _ **"Tell me Issei, with your current situation. How are you going to be the harem King? Let alone get a girlfriend?"**_ Saber then told him. _ **"From my understanding, most of the female populace dislike you due to your open nature toward women."**_

"W-well, Isai-chan seems to like me! I just need to look for people like her right?" Issai said. Saber was unconvinced. She wouldn't take that as an answer.

Also, I don't really have any interest in him, or any kind of relationship really. So I'm kind of a bad example.

 _ **"My Master is a very understanding and caring individual. She is willing to take the chance to get to know you. But most people will not be as kind. Ai is such an example."**_ Saber told him. _**"Perhaps she would not outright hate you if she took the time to get to know you. But as of right now, there no real way to convince her to do such a thing."**_

Issei actually took her words into consideration, or well it seems like that. Since he actually looks to be taking the time to think of an answer.

"But I'm just being honest to myself and others! I just love oppai that much. How can I not express my love?" Issei said. "It'd be a sin I tell you! An unforgivable sin to not do so!"

" _ **Yes, I can see that. While it is an admittedly admirable trait. Being admirable won't be enough to convince women to like you."**_ Saber told him.

"Well I-Wait, did you say it was admirable?" Issei then said. Noticing the actual complement Saber said to him.

"Ooook, let's stop before we get too deep in this rabbit hole alright?" I said, causing them both to stop. I also didn't want Saber to completely shatter any hopes that Issei may have. No matter how unlikely that dream of his is.

 _ **"Very well Master."**_ Saber said.

Issei Mumbles a bit in disapproval, but he did stop as well. I was about to finish any leftover Lunch I had, which, by the way, was some nice meat dumplings! They're not as good as ramen, but still. I could live off these things!

Er, getting a bit off track. Issei then speaks up as I was about to finish eating.

"What about you? Do you have any wishes?" He asks. Eh? Is he asking the question? I probably should have expected this really. But, eh...

"I'm... not sure," I answer him. "I mean I think I have one. But I don't really know what it is."

Yea... probably not the best way to explain. But even I'm not sure about it really. I mean from what Saber said, I have to have some sort of wish for the holy grail to choose me as a Master. But I can't think of a wish.

"That makes no sense." Issei points out. I mean, there no other way I can explain it!

"I know, but I'm not sure how else I to put it. I could try to explain it. But it'd probably make even less sense then what I just said." I said to him. With Issei nodding in response.

"Well, alright. It's weird, but I guess that's fine." He said in understanding. Not having to always explain what I mean is good.

At this point, I sit up and stretch a bit. Happy and full of food.

"I should head back to class. I don't want to be late." I said to him. Issei looked like he wanted to talk a bit more but didn't try to stop me. "Remember, come back to class soon too if you don't want to be late."

"I know, and if you want to talk to someone, I'm always around alright?" Issei said. A smile a bit and nod slightly.

"If I feel like it sure," I said as I head off towards my next class.

* * *

School hours were over, and everybody is either heading home or staying for whatever club they have. So I would say that the classroom is around half full. I would usually be someone who heads home. But this time I had other plans.

 _"You know, we don't really know who coming to take us to Rias. Should we just head to the club?"_ I suggest to Saber. I mean, could be anyone really, not like we actually know who hangs out with Rias.

 _ **"Do you know where the Club is?"**_ Saber asks. Of course, I knew, Rias told us in fact.

 _"It's in the old school house,"_ I answer her.

 _ **"And where is the old school house?"**_ Saber then ask. And I... Huh... where was it...?

 _"Uhh..."_

 _ **"We shall wait then."**_ Saber states, with me slumping my head in defeat. Yea, Saber was right, we should wait. I did accept Rias's offer anyway.

 _ **"That being said, I'm surprised that you seem fine with this now,"**_ I told Saber, she seems really on board with this idea now. It's nice to have some reinsurance.

 _ **"Do not mistake this for acceptance. I still do not think this is a good idea. We are dealing with Devils. As such we can not trust them. The only reason I am allowing this is because you are my master. And seem to think this is the right course of action."**_ Saber told me.

Well, I guess that's still reinsurance in a way.

Oh, also Issei was here. Luckily he was on the other side of the classroom. So I don't think he can hear me or Saber due to all of the talking going on.

"Excuse me for coming in." A voice said.

At that moment, The door opens and this boy comes in. But he wasn't just any boy He was cute, like, really cute. Short blond hair and blue eyes. He was the very definition of the term 'Pretty Boy' at least when it came to looks. But I knew who he was, Everyone at this school knew who he was. I mean, how can you not?

Almost every girl at the school has a crush over Yuuto Kiba. And I can't blame them, from what I can see, he could be the perfect boyfriend. Even I almost fell for him when I first saw him. He's just that cute.

All the girls that were still in the class(Minus me of course.) were already around him, greeting him, asking about his day or just plain complementing him. Kita doesn't to mind this, however, with him smiling and waving and greeting them.

Meanwhile, Issei's mood dampened the second he noticed it was Yuuto. After mumbling randoms words of insults or jealousy as he constantly gave him a dirty look. I suppose I can understand why Issei is like that. Yuuto basically has everything he wants.

This must happen to him quite a lot. Oh well. No used really thinking about it.

"I would love to stay a bit and talk, but I'm quite busy today. I hope you all can understand." He said. Causing all of the girls to sigh and nod their heads, almost in unison. It was quite the sight actually.

Then he pasted all of them and walked right up to... Issei? Issei was also confused about this. Thought I wouldn't say he happy about it either.

"Excuse me, but do you mind coming with me for a bit? Their things we need to talk about." Yuuto asks him. Gained the shock expression of everyone in the room. I can even hear some girls saying. 'No way!' or 'Why would he want to hang out with him of all people?'. I wouldn't be as rude as them, but yea. Why Issei of all people?

"Why should I go with you?" Issei harshly asks. Looking away with his arms crossed. Yuuto look like he was going to say it out loud, but then just lend in and whispered something to him. I could see Issei's eyes widen a bit.

"Alright fine, I'll go with you." He said, standing up. "We heading there now right?"

"In a moment," Yutto told him, Before walking towards... me? I just sat in silence as he looked right at me, his eyes staring at my myself

He pulled out his hand as if offering to help me up form my head.

"I would also like you to come with us as well. It quite important, so I hope you don't mind." He said...

It felt like my heart just stopped for a second. I could feel my face suddenly become red as he asks me that. I got the feeling of butterflies in my stomach as he talks. God, no wonder why all the girls fell for him!

But I must prevail! I shall not be seduced by his incredible charm! I shook my head and sigh. None the less, why would I have to come too? From what I know, it's something that involves both me and Issei-

Ah! I get it! So he the one Rias sent? Huh. I guess... that means he works for Rias. Is he a Devil too? He doesn't look like one.

I would ask Saber, but Issei is now close enough to hear her. It best not to have him respond to one of Saber's answer with anyone around since that would cause a lot of problems. Sure he did say he keep her a secret, but he could easily slip up. Saber probably had the same idea, since she wasn't talking.

Speaking of Issei, he was giving Yuuto the same dirty look as before.

Since he did offer, I grab his hand and he helps me up. I thanked him for helping me. He's very polite, I'll give him that. I also ignored all the piercing glares that all the girls were no doubt giving me.

With that said and done. The three of us start starts walking, with both Issei and I following Yuuto.

No one really talked, which was.. strange, to say the least. I'd expect at least Issei at say something, but nope. Nothing. I'm not sure how to take this, but hey. I guess more time to think to myself.

Let's see, we're most likely going to meet a bunch of Devils and talk a bit, hopefully, nothing will go wrong... But just in case...

I glance at Excalibur, still hidden in plain sight. I really hope I don't end up using this today...

* * *

And here we are, in the old school house, here is the suppose occult research club is. Right now we've just arrived at a door. I assume this is where Rias is...

I could feel my hands shake a bit and my breathing quicken as Yuuto opens the door.

"I've brought them just like you asked Buchou," He said, walking into the room. Issei quickly followed, looking toward someone on spotting them. Me, however? I admit that I am still pretty hesitant. I did walk in as well, but I was much slower than the other two. I was still nervous and a bit scared.

I was looking around the room, and as expected, the first and the most notable presence was Rias herself. She was the center of attention here. Everything about this whole place screamed 'She's in charge here.'. And I couldn't help but agree.

The feeling she gave off at this very moment was very much like that of Saber. That of a king, though not to the same extent that Saber let off when I first met her. Still, I couldn't help but feel a bit... submissive? It was weird. I didn't really like it very much.

After quickly getting used to that feeling. I look around the room, noticing a rather short petite girl. She had short white hair that had two bang going past her shoulders, but overall it was rather short. Especially compared to every other female here.

By looking at her face. I don't really get anything from her. She doesn't really show any emotion or anything. In fact, I don't feel anything at all, she might as well be a doll or something.

I bet she really good at poker. Since she has the ultimate poker face.

She also cute, like you just wanna hug and squeeze her kind of cute. I don't think she'll like that, however.

Last but not least its... It's...

What...?

I couldn't help but take a step back... I mean... how could I not!? I couldn't believe it...

"Sen... Senpai?" I said out loud. Looking right at Akeno... She... she's a Devil...?

"Ara ara. Good day, Isai, it's been a bit hasn't it?" She said to me. She didn't seem fazed by my reaction whatsoever. I just... what...? Why is she a...

"Judging from your reaction. I can guess you know what we are then." Rias suddenly said, snapping me out of it. I look at her, slowly nodding.

"Y-Yea... I kinda knew that you were... but I didn't know... Senpai is one as well." I said. Taking my best not to sound nervous, and failing horribly.

"Surprising." The Petite girl said. She didn't sound surprised at all! If anything she sounded the opposite.

Issei looked confused. Consequently looking between me and Rais's little group.

"Uh, I'm kind of in the dark here. What's going on?" He had to ask. Right, Iseei is here. I kinda forget he was for a moment there.

Rias let out a small chuckle.

"Right, we should inform our new member what's going on." She then said. You would think that she'd tell him about it before. But I guess not.

"But before that. We all should properly introduce ourselves to our guests," She told Everyone. "I'm Rias Gremory, 3rd year at our lovely school here."

"Akeno Himejima, 3rd year. But I'm pretty sure you two knew that already." She said, winking. I can see Issei blushing and making a slightly goofy face on seeing it.

"Pervert." The petite girl said. Causing Issei to cry out 'Hey!' As if he was offended. Don't know why he would be honestly.

"That's Koneko Toujou. She's a 1st year. And our youngest Member." Rias told us. "She doesn't say much, so I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all!" Issei. Causing Rias to chuckle a bit.

I looked towards her, and funny enough she was actually looking back at me. A smiled and gave her a small wave... With no response. Well... I tired.

"I'm Yuuto Kita, 2nd Year. It's a pleasure to meet you two." He said, bowing at Issei and I. I couldn't help but also bow slightly in respect.

"I may as well introduce myself too." I said, "Isaiviel von Einzbern, 2nd Year. Just transferred to this school a couple of weeks ago."

"Issei Hyoudou, 2nd Year. My friends call me Ise." He said, he probably felt the need to do that since we all did.

Rias smiles a bit. She looked pleased with the outcome so far. I have to admit, Everyone seems friendly. It almost like they are normal people.

"Now with that out of the way. Ise, do you know why I've had Yuuto here bring you two here?" Rias asks him. In which Issei pondered a bit.

"I guess it had to do with what happened Yesterday." Issei response. Which was reasonable to assume.

"Partially Right. While it is one of the reason, it's not the only one." She said. Ah, so there more to it than that. I should have seen this coming... Well as long as I get my answers, I'll be happy.

"First thing First, Everyone here except for Isaiviel... Are Devils." Rias said.

At that moment. Everyone here but Issei and I had those... bat wings come out of their back.

"And form now on Issei, your one of us." She then said. But I... wasn't listening...

Those... wings... Those bat-like wings.

Flash visions of... That man suddenly starts popping up in my head. That man who almost killed me. I can see that mace.. pointed at my head, ready to crush it into a bloody mess. I can feel my heart rate rapidly increase as those they lingered in my mind.

 _ **"Master. You need to calm down."**_

My thoughts couldn't stray from them, on just how close I was to death. My brain couldn't help but constantly focus on them, no matter how hard I tried to make them go away.

 _ **"Master!"**_

"Isai-chan..?" Issei voice sudden came up. I think it was both Saber and Issei that finally knocked me out of it. But still, I don't even know how long I was like that.

I soon noticed that I walked back by a couple of feet. Hugging myself with one arm. My eyes were wide and I assume full of fear. I could feel a slight glisten of cold sweat of my skin and I felt a bit clammy because of that. And my body was shivering. My grip on Excalibur was tighter than ever.

My eyes drift up toward the others. Issei and Akeno look worried. With Issei even putting his hand on my shoulder. Yuuto has... a strange look. As if he seen this before. Koneko didn't show any expression. And Rias is... frowning?

"Right, right... I'm okay, just..." I could hear that my voice was somewhat shaky. So I took a deep breath. "I'm fine now, sorry about that."

Issei was the first to speak.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asks. I only nod. I'm sure I'll be fine. I'm alive after all.

"Did something happen to you?" Akeno then asks. I... wasn't sure if I should tell them. But... ugh... It is Akeno who asked... but she a Devil...

"Uh... My first encounter with a Devil was a couple of days ago... and it wasn't really a good one... I was able to fend him off... But I Almost died..." I said, rubbing my arm a bit.

"I see..." Akeno quietly said.

"Can you explain what happened and who attacked you? This town is my territory, and something like that shouldn't have happened." Rias said. so... Does she own the town or something like that?

"Uhh... I don't want to explain what happened just yet... But I can tell you what the guy looks likes..." I said to her. With her nodding in acceptance.

"Very well, please take your time." She said, motioning me to sit in a nearby chair. I only shook my head. Not wanting to sit down. I breathe in again and started to think about what he looked like. Trying not to get scared.

Remember he isn't here. He can't hurt you. And you have Saber. Saber is very strong. She was able to protect you after all. You also have Excalibur!

"He... had jet black hair and Purple Eye... I think the most notable thing about him, however, was that he could turn his hand into this... Bony Mace... And I think he said something about being a 'Stray'... I'm not sure what that meant, however." I said. It took a bit of effort to say all of that.

I watched her as Rias pondered on the description.

"It sounds familiar. But I'll have to look it up later just to make sure." She told me. I just nod.

"Alright... can we just go back to what you were talking about before? I don't want to think about it anymore." I ask. With Rias agreeing with me.

"Yes. That is fine. Afterall. I believe I have some questions that need to be answered? Do I not?" Rias said. Yea, I still have some questions of my own.

"As I was saying. Issei your one of us now. A Devil, and my Servant. Do you remember what happened?" Rias asks him. In which Issei pause for a bit before nodding.

"Yea. I Remember... Yuuma. And seeing Isai-chan and Ai... Oh right! I do remember seeing you sometime after I... uh. Died. I remember waking up to you whispering something before falling back asleep. Then waking up in my bed... And That's really it." Issei answers with Rias nodding in approval. "So I'm a Devil now? That's... a lot to take in actually."

"Don't worry Ise." Rais walks up to Issei and started to rub his head. "You're my cute little Pawn. I'll make sure you're well taken care of from now on~."

She giggles a bit. With Issei doing that same face from before. Can't say I blame him. A girl was actually paying attention to him. And not just any girl. It was Rias. Wait, something sounds wrong with that. Why did she call him a Pawn?

But before I start to question her. I do remember her bringing out some chess pieces to revive Issei. With a bit of thought, that probably has something to do with it. So if I just wait I should get my answer.

"Ara Ara, it seems Ise is getting really comfortable here, isn't he?" Akeno said. Yea... If Rias is always like this, he gonna really like it here.

"Sad." Was all Koneko said. Issei either ignored or just didn't hear her due to being in his old little world right now.

"But before we go off topic... Since you remember Yuuma. I'll get right to the point. She's a Fallen angel." Rias said. Much to the shock of no one else but Issei.

"A... a fallen angel? They exist?!" Issei said.

"As you can tell, us Devils Exist. So why can't Fallen Angels also exist?" Rias said. I guess with that logic you could be right. But with that logic, you can say aliens also exist. But I don't believe they do.

"I guess that is true," Issei said.. accepting it rather fast. Huh, now that I think about, he kinda taking this well really well. That or he's really good at hiding how he really feels. And I kinda doubt the latter.

"I assume you guys aren't really friends then," I said to her.

"You'd be right with that assumption. Us Devils and the Fallen angels don't really get along very well." Rias said. In which I was about to ask why, but it seems Issei was way ahead of me.

"Why's that Buchou?" Issei asked her.

At that very point. Rias begin to explain about the three factions and the Great War. I'm not really going to go to too much detail. But to sum it all up as best as I can. In this world of ours, there are three main factions. The Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels. At some point in time, the three factions started a war with each other. Which would later be known as the Great War.

Interestingly enough, technically the war itself hasn't even ended yet. It just that all three factions are in complete exhaustion and loss a lot of people after countless battles, so they don't want to fight anymore. So I guess you can say there are currently in a stalemate of sorts.

Which leads to the Evil Piece System. As said before Each faction loss a lot of people in the Great War. So the Devils created a system called the 'Evil Pieces' to bring their numbers back up by reincarnation other beings into Devils. These Evil pieces are given to high ranking Devils in order to make Peerages. One such example is the very Group Rias is with.

The Evil Pieces System itself was based on chess pieces. So basically each High-ranked Devil has a set of 15 pieces. 8 pawns, 2 Knights, 2 Bishops, 2 Rooks, and 1 Queen. The high-ranked Devil is the 'King'. That would also explain why I felt like Rias has a King-like aura around her. Since she was a King!

Anyways. A Piece's worth is based on pawns. Queens are worth 9 pawns. Rooks are worth 5, Knights and Bishops are worth 3. And a Pawn is worth... a Pawn.

Issei is a Pawn by the way. He looked so defeated and dejected when he realized this. I didn't want to admit it, but it was both really funny and really sad to watch. Like a sad puppy that just got its toy yanked away at the last second. He did bounce back up a bit however when Rias told him she had to use 4 pawns to reincarnated him.

We also found out Issei has a Sacred Gear Like Asia did. Issei couldn't use it yet, however. Thought aside form those bits of information. Everything that Rias told us about Sacred gears I already knew thanks to Saber.

Oh also, at first, only Pure-blood Devils could have a Peerages. But apparently, around 60 years ago, something happened that costed another huge loss in numbers for the 3 factions. So because of that, they decided to also allow high-ranked reincarnated Devils the ability to have peerages. I tried to ask Rias what happened, but she didn't know as she wasn't born yet. And the people there at the time refused to talk about it.

"So..." Issei began. Making sure to choose his words carefully. "You're saying if I become a High-ranked Devil. I can have my own Harem."

Rias smiles slightly and tapped her chin a bit in thought.

"If you made your entire Peerage nothing but girls. I suppose you could call that a Harem if you like." She answers. In which Issei excitement levels blew through the roof.

"Hell Yea! Then I just gotta become a High-Ranked Devil, and I'll be able to make my own Harem!" He yells. Raising his fist in the air. It looks like he was about to say more, but stops himself before saying anything.

"Well, at least Ise-kun is motivated," Kita said, with me shaking my head

"I believe 'motivated' is an understatement." I point out. Which cause Kita to think, then nod in agreement.

"Yea, I think your right." He agreed.

"Super Pervert," Koneko said. Issei cringed a bit on hearing her words.

"Isaiviel." Rias suddenly said, in Which I turned toward her. "Do you have any more questions now that I've told you all of this?"

Ah, yes. Actually, she kinda answered all of the questions I've had for her up to this point... Well, all except for one.

"Just one. During school, today, Issei and I talked about Yuuma. And it seemed no one but us two remembers her. Where you the cause of this mass memory loss?" I had to ask. This may seem out of the blue. But There a really important reason as to why I'm asking. Issei actually perks up and looked towards us. No doubt wanting to hear the answer.

Rias was silent for a moment.

"Yes, that was my doing. As you know, Yuuma was a fallen Angel. And her true intent in enrolling to our school was to kill Ise." She said. I start to think a bit about her answer. All the while Issei eyes widen.

"Wha-... Why did you erase everyone memory Buchou? My friends mocked me for having a so-called non-existent girlfriend!" Issei cries in despair. He was clearly unhappy with what Rias did.

"I didn't know what she did while pretending to be a student, or if she possibly told anyone else that she was a Fallen angel. And normal people aren't supposed to know about the supernatural world. I couldn't take any chances." She replies. On hearing her reasoning, Issei still looked a bit upset, but he understood that she had to do it and nods.

"Well if you had to do it. I guess there nothing else that could have been done." Issei said.

"Any more questions?" Rias asks me. In which I shook my head.

"No, you've answered pretty much all of them. Thank you for your time." I said, bowing at her a bit. "I don't want to bother you guys any more than I have too. So I'm going to head home now. It has been nice meeting you all... oh and Issei, uhh. I guess enjoy your new life?"

"Don't worry, I will!" He said, giving me a thumbs up. I was just about to walk out of the room. But then.

"Wait, Isaiviel," Rias said, causing me to stop. "I... don't want to bring up that incident you had a couple of days back. And I know you might not fully trust us because of that."

You kinda just did. And you would be right with that assumption.

"But I want to show you that not all Devils are like that." She then told me. Eh...? I turned towards her. Abit confuse.

"Uh, so how are you going to do that?" I ask her. Rias looked right at my eyes, giving a serious expression.

"I want you to join the Occult Research Club as a Member." She finally told me... I blinked. Wait what.

"Wait what." Ah, again, my Brain and mouth were completely in sync. "Uh... I'm... not sure how to answer that."

She.. wants me to join her club?

Everyone in the room expects for Koneko looked at Rias, surprised. She didn't even tell the rest of her Peerage this?

"You won't be a Devil like the rest of us, but I want to show you that were not the Monsters that most people think we are," Rias told me. As far as could tell. She wasn't lying.

I guess... I guess that makes sense. She wants to prove that she and her Peerage are good people. She wants me to give them a chance...

I took a good couple of minutes to think. I mean. I always did say I couldn't judge a person without really knowing them. If I didn't take the time to know everyone here...

But I couldn't just join them by myself, aside form Akeno and maybe Issei, I don't really know them... but then an idea pop in my head.

"I'll join your club." I then said. "but only on two conditions."

Rias actually looked a bit shocked at my answer... what? Did she not expect me to say yes?

But then she smirks.

"That depends, what are the conditions?" She asks me. Well, let's see if this will work.

"First. I want Ai-chan to join me. And second, I want you to tell her everything you told me." I said, catching both her and almost everyone by surprise.

"You mean Ai Toritsukare?" Yuuto asks, in which I nod. "Ah, I do remember Buchou mentioning both you and Ai where there."

"Shocking," Koneko said. Yes, it was probably very shocking.

"What?! No! Not her, anyone but her! She's like the devil!" Issei protests. Right, of course, Issei wouldn't approve.

"Everyone here but me is a Devil." I point out "And I would like to at least have someone human around beside me."

"Can you convince her to even join?" Rias wondered, much to the horror of Issei. In which I just smirked.

"Oh trust me. I know Ai-chan better than anyone! If I join the club, I have no doubt that she would try to join as well..." I said to everyone. "Also knowing her, she's probably trying to figure out what happened yesterday by herself."

"Well then, if we can get a majority vote, I'll allow it," Rias said.

"Ara ara, Ai-chan is not very nice," Akeno said. Having a hand on her cheek. "But She'll certainly liven up the place~."

"I don't see much of a reason to say no," Yuuto admits.

Koneko looks at despairing Issei, then at me, and then nods at Rias.

"Well, I'm sorry, Ise. You'll just have to make friends with her alright?" Rias Teased him a bit. Issei only cries to the heavens. Commenting on how everything is ruined.

"Don't worry, Issei. I'll make sure Ai-chan doesn't hurt you." I said. With Issei looking at me. Sniffling a bit.

"R-really...?" He asked. I which I nod.

"Of course! As long as you don't do anything perverted towards me. I'm sure she won't do anything!" I said. Issei flinches as if he was hit by a ton of bricks.

"T-that doesn't change anything!" He protested.

"Don't worry Ise-kun." Kita came up behind him and patted his back a bit. "I'm sure things will turn out well."

"I don't need you of all people telling me that..!" He cries. Ahh, well. As funny as this all this. I feel I've been here for a bit too long.

"Ok well. I'm heading home now. I'll make sure to give Ai-chan a call and tell her." I said as I wave with my free hand as they all gave say goodbye. Well all of them except for Koneko... She's a strange one.

None the less, I start to head home.

* * *

Rias let out a small, happy sigh as she sat back down in her chair. She took a good look at the door that Iasiviel left form some minutes ago

"... I want her." She said. Catching a confused Issei's attention.

"What do you mean Buchou?" Issei had to ask her. Rias only smiled at his question.

"I want her as a part of my Peerage." She said. Crossing her arms under her chest. "Someone like her would make a nice addition to our family."

"Eh? Why?" Issei asks. What was so special about her?

"Did you not feel it Issei? It seems you still need to get used to your new powers." Rias commented.

"Sloppy," Koneko added.

"H-hey! I've only just become a Devil you know?!" Issei defends himself.

"Ara Ara, we're just messing with you a little bit," Akeno said. Chuckling softly. Issei whined slightly on realizing this.

"Well fine, what do you guys feel?". Issei again asks them.

"Isaiviel has some sort of power that been dwelling within her for a while now. But recently, it started to become much stronger and much more active. She may not know it. But she's basically a small beacon of magical energy at the moment. She also doesn't seem aware that her power is making her stick out like a sore thumb, however." Rais explains.

Issei wonders about that. Maybe they felt Saber? She did call herself Isaiviel protector and Servant... Should he tell them about her.? ... No, he made a promise to keep Saber a secret. And he intends to keep it that way.

"It's probably why that Stray Devil attacked her..." Akeno said. "He most likely noticed her magical energy, and probably thought she would put up a good fight."

"She probably did if she was able to fend him off," Yuuto added.

"Yes, a human who can fight a devil. She must be strong if she only just obtained her power. With that power..." Rais softly said. At first, was going to keep talking, but she didn't for some reason.

"Ah... what's a Stray Devil?" Issei said. He was a man with many, many questions.

Rias expression went form a joyful to a... not so joyful look.

"Reincarnated Devils that have abandon there Master for their own selfish desires. They are a serious threat that needs to be dealt with. Make sure to never make the same mistake as them Issei. I don't want to seem threatening, but it for your own good." Rais told him. "That being said, we could try to go after the stray that attacked Isaiviel. But chances are he's long gone."

Issei only gulps and nods.

"Buchou, If you do get her to join. What Piece do you intend to use?" Yuuto wonders to her. Rias only smiled again, taking out a Bishop piece.

"With that amount of magical energy. I believe a Bishop would be best suited for her." She said, twirling said piece in her fingers. "However, the Stray made her clearly scared of us Devils"

"Yes, her reaction to our wings was... pretty bad," Akeno said, actually looking down a bit. "I'm not sure what he did, but it must have scared her mentally."

"That's... horrible!" Issei exclaims. "I-If I even see him I'm going to make sure he pays for hurting Isai-chan!"

"Then see it as another reason to get stronger," Rias told with, with Issei nodding. "Still, despite my want for her. I honestly do want to show her we're not bad people. She seems to be such a sweet girl too."

"Perhaps we should have someone keep an eye on her, in case that stray comes after her again," Yuuto suggests, with Rias agreeing.

"Yes. That probably the best thing to do." Rias said, "Do you mind keeping an eye on her Akeno? You know her far better than anyone else here."

"Of course. I'll make sure she is safe." Akeno replies.

"Wait, why can't I protect her?" Issei said.

"No offense Ise-kun. But you don't even know how to use your sacred gear yet." Yuuto points out. Causing issei to get a bit upset. But as much as she didn't want to say it, he was right.

"Ok, then... so... what about Ai? I mean, I'm honestly not fully sure about this whole 'recruiting Isai-chan' Idea. And if I'm not sure. I know she won't be." Issei said.

"Ah yes. Ai Toritsukare. We need to be a bit careful about her. She emits a power very similar to that of Isaiviel's. Though not nearly as much, I believe she could have more control over it when compared to our snow angel." Rias told them all.

"Wait... a similar power...?" Issei said, mostly to himself. Does that me Ai has one of those... servant thing in her too?

"Still, I been thinking of recruiting her as well. So if anything, this only works in our favor." Rais said, "But for now. Issei, let's get you used to the life of a devil shall we?"

For some reason, Issei had a chill go down his spine for hearing her words.

"Eventful," Koneko said. Yes, the next few days were going to be pretty... well... active at the occult research club.

* * *

 _"I'm sorry you couldn't say anything during that Saber,"_ I told her. Honestly, it would have been nice to hear a comment form Saber every now and then. But it couldn't be helped.

Currently. I was just walking home by myself.

 _ **"It is not your fault. Issei was around. And I rather not have him slip up my existence without meaning too."**_ Saber said.

Yea, Issei, it's going to be hard to talk to saber in private with him around. I mean sure she can't hear what I think, but he can hear Saber.

 _ **"None the less, I will say that went rather well,"**_ Saber admits. _**"I did not really expect a fight. But I did assume something would go wrong. But it turns out that those Devils were not as bad as I suspected them to be."**_

 _"Yea... I just hope I'm making the right call by agreeing with joining the club... I also hope Ai-chan won't mind."_ Yea... I kinda feel bad for doing this without asking Ai-chan first. But I need someone to come with me just in case.

 _ **"I am sure you have made the right decision Master."**_ Saber reassures me. So Saber think this was the right now? That's nice to know...

But with that being said...

 _"By the way... Saber... I pretty sure Rias wants to add me in her Peerage."_ I said to her. I can start to feel that Saber... didn't like that idea.

 _ **"While I admit they are still not people to fully trust,"**_ Saber said. _**"What makes you come to such a conclusion?"**_

 _"Remember when I asked her about Yuuma and everyone forgetting her?"_ I asked her

 _ **"Yes, it was a rather the random question if you ask me."**_ Saber replies. I can't blame her for thinking that. It did look like a random question. But that was kind of the point.

 _"I wanted to know she could do that. And if she could. Why didn't she just erase my memory? She could if she wanted too. But she didn't. The only reason I could see was she wanted me to be apart of her peerage. In fact, she probably invited me to the club so she can try and earn my trust and convince me to join later."_ I explain. _"That also means she might be aware of you, or well at least aware that I'm not a normal Human. Most likely the latter actually."_

 _ **"I see. I can certainly understand the logic. But could she not just ask you to join right then?"**_ Saber asks me.

 _"That was probably her original intention."_ I said. _"She could have made it sound really cool and awesome to be a Devil. But she probably thought it is a better idea to play the long game once she saw me... broke down a bit."_

Not... one of my proudest moments... But... it's something I need to get over. Especially since I'll be with a bunch of devils for a while.

 _ **"Ah, so that is why you said you would only join if Ai can join too."**_ Saber concludes. I nodded. _**"That being said. Are you sure it is safe to get a normal human involved with devils?"**_

Right... Ai-chan...

 _"...Yea, I... I don't think Ai-chan is normal."_ I said. " _I mean, based on what she said, I pretty sure she didn't erase Ai-chan memory either. So, I can apply the same logic I used before. She might be interested in her. And I think she'd only be interested if there was something special about her."_

None of it sounds too far-fetch... I think.

 _ **"So you are sure that Ai-chan has her memory? And why would you even think she wasn't normal? Surely there must be a reason."**_ Saber wonders.

 _"100% sure, but if you like, I can call her when I get home and ask, just to confirm... As for why I think she may not be normal... well, she didn't have much of a reaction when we saw the fallen angel."_ I said.

 _ **"... You might be right. If she were a normal person. The fallen angel would have most likely got some kind of reaction out of her. But then what is she...?"**_ Saber asks.

That... I didn't know. Maybe she was a mage of some kind? Or maybe she owns a sacred gear. I can certainly see both being possible. Maye she has...

No, that simply isn't possible. That can't be possible.

 _ **"But that does leave one more question. Why even accept Rias offer, to begin with? Surely you should have declined her offer knowing this."**_ Saber said. Bring me back before I can think too deeply about the idea of.. that.

Anyways, By all rights, I honestly should have said no. With everything I concluded. It seems insane to actually agree. But...

 _"I'm weak Saber, Very weak. I'm not ready for the Holy Grail war at all... So I want to get stronger. I want to train and be able to use your abilities to their fullest. I don't intend to ever become a Devil. But Surely, if I befriend them, they would help me get stronger."_ I said to her.

There also was another reason as well... When Rias said she wanted to show they weren't monsters like that Stray devil. I could feel that she was telling the truth. She wanted to show that she and everyone around her were good people. Sure, they're not the most trustworthy. But I think she is a good person and I couldn't help but admire Rias a bit because of that.

It made me want to give her that chance.

And I'm pretty sure Saber felt the same way too.

 _ **"Very well Master, either way, whatever you choose. I shall follow no matter what"**_ She told me. I smile a bit.

 _"Thanks, Saber... Let's get our mind off all this for now. Like I'm hungry. And I still have a little cash left. Wanna go eat some Ramen Saber?"_ I suggest.

 _ **"I believe that is a great idea Master"**_

* * *

 **A/N: Well that wraps up Chapter 5. Man, a lot happened. Ise can hear Saber for some reason. And they both have learned quite a lot about what's going on. And aside from.. uhh that event, nothing really bad happened! That's a first for Isai.**

Also poor Ai, she not even in this chapter, and she still gets dragged into things she would rather avoid. I think the E rank luck is starting to come into play.

Isai also going to be hanging out with the Devils despite her... uh... fear. and Ise already thinks their friends, as expected.

Hopefully, I got Rias's peerage right. I really like them and I want to make some future chapters more around them then say Issei or Isaiviel.

As for when chapter 6 will be up. As always, sometime within the next 2 weeks.

Thank you all for watching and I'll see you all next time.


	6. The Married Blades

**I'm back with another chapter of Fate: Soul Bound! Not much has really happened since my last update. Thought I should tell you guys, This is an Ai Focus chapter, so if you don't like Ai... uhh... You may like her after this? I don't know. But with that said, their not much else to say. So I'll get right to the reviews**

 ** _longbowchris50:_ Thanks. I hope you got her too, need to complete the family after all!**

 ** _VGBlackwing:_ In due time they will. But that won't be for a bit, At least when it comes to Isai. As for Gil and Mordred. You'll have to wait and see.**

 ** _angelvan105:_ of course they'll invoke Excalibur! If you have Saber in your story. Then it'd be a sin not to shout "EXCALIBUR!" at some point. As for the love interest. If you mean for Saber. I don't intend for her to be paired with anyone. If you mean Isai... Not fully sure. I have some ideas on what I want to do. But I'm open to any suggestions... as long as they're reasonable.**

 ** _Fireblight9999:_ Oh, Dress of Heaven Iri, gotcha. Uhh... I don't want to go into too much detail about that. But Isai will stay as she is. I don't intend her to become an angel or a Devil.**

 **Now on to the story!**

"Speaking."  
 _"Thinking."  
_ _ **"Servant Speaking."**_

* * *

The Toritsukare residence was a very lonely place. Well, At least that what Ai Toritsukare thought as she dumps a sponge into a bucket of what can be assumed to be Soapy Water. She then pulls out the sponge, but not before squeezing it to get rid of any excess Water.

The Torisukare residence was a very traditional home. Having a very Japanese Style and feeling to it.

The main part she was cleaning at the moment was often called an Engawa. An Outer corridor that wraps around the house. As such, it was usually the most exposed to the elements. So it's what she had to clean the most often. There Usual made from Bamboo or wood in this case.

There were other buildings in the Toritsukare residence, like the second main house, which Ai dubbed the guest house. But she keeps the storm shutters for those. She so cleans them less often than say the Bathhouse or the main building she lives in.

She was wearing a casual White shirt and blue shorts. But due to the fact she was cleaning, she also wore a black apron and bandana that on her head.

After she finishes scrubbing the floor, she was then in the Kitchen. Which she had three trays of food out.

"Oi! Food's here!" She shouted, banging a ladle on a pan a couple of times. It took roughly a minute, but three different cats do arrive on the scene.

The first one, whose fur was completely black with blue eyes, Just walked up and started eating from the middle tray, no real problems there. The second one, however, who's fur was mostly orange, with a couple of brown spots on its head and body and has brown eyes. It went for the leftmost tray. Which annoyed Ai a bit.

"Masa! That's not your tray." Ai chastised and picked up the cat, placing her by the rightmost tray... With the cat staring at her for a couple of seconds, then walks to the other tray and keeps eating. Much to Ai's dismay.

But before She could life Masa back to her tray, the last cat, who had White fur and red eyes. She just walked right up to and started eating form the rightmost tray.

"Dammit Not you too Saki..." Ai said. "Why can't you two be like Miyu? She always listens!"

But alas, her words came on to deaf ears. Since it seemed that cat didn't really care which tray they ate from.

 _ **"Does it really Matter? All the trays have the same thing in them."**_ Archer reasoned. Yea, normally it wouldn't matter that much.

"No, but I swear those two do it just to annoy me." Ai insisted, she knew these cats for years after all.

 _ **"I highly doubt they're doing it just to annoy you, Master,"**_ Archer said. In which Ai just shook her head. She knew better after all.

After attempting and failing to get the cats to eat form the right trays. Ai went to the Rather large Garden in the back. It was rather large, larger than any of the buildings around it. The garden was mainly by some Trees, bushes, and a very small waterfall and went into decently size Koi pond. which even had a small wooden bridge over it.

There where natural looking stepping stones that were around the garden, so anyone who actually wanted to look at it without messing up the grass.

Anyways, it is now dusk, and Ai is currently feeding the koi in the pond. She was even hand feeding some of them. She has a relax and content face. Even smiling a bit.

 _ **"Don't you find it strange that the cats don't try and eat the fish?"**_ Archer had to ask. It's something he noticed during his time with Ai. But never really ask about it before.

"Masa and Saki hate the water and would never go near the pond," Ai said as a fish took a pellet right form her hand. "And while I can see Miyu trying, she is purely an indoor cat."

It was the reason why she felt it was safe to have some koi fish after all.

"Though I will admit I was a bit worried for the first couple of weeks. But I really wanted to have some fish to go with the pond. It has been empty for so long, and I felt it needed some life to it. I only bought a single koi at first, however, just to be safe." Ai then said.

 _ **"It was right to be careful master, but it seems you didn't have to worry about it,"**_ Archer said. _ **"That being said, don't you think you're overworking yourself?"**_

This caught Ai off guard.

"Do I look overtried? I'm clearly fine." She said to him. Raising an eyebrow.

 _ **"Which is surprising, you not only maintain the whole place by yourself. Which by the way, is way too big for just one person to work on. But you also take care of 3 different cats, a pond full of fish, and let's not forget about your friend. Not to mention school. Your family has more than enough money. Why not hire some people to help?"** _Archer Suggested.

"But then I wouldn't be able to take care of it myself." Ai points out.

 _ **"You're also part of the Holy Grail War? Sooner or later, all this work is going to get to you."**_ Archer reminded her. But Ai just dismisses it all.

"It's fine Archer. Besides, I just need to finish feeding the Koi, and I'll be done for today." Ai tried to reassure him.

 _ **"You know that not what I mean, Master,"**_ Archer told her. But before Ai could response, her cell phone starts to ring.

She dug into her pocket with her free hand and pulled out her cell phone. looking at the caller.

"Oh. Wonder what she wants." Was what she said before she answered.

"Ai-chan! How has your day been?" Isaiviel's voice came through the speakers.

"The usual. Just about to finish feeding my fish, and I'll probably take some time to relax a bit afterward. How about you?" Ai told her friend. Tossing out the rest of the pellets in her hand in the pond.

"Oh, my day has been... eventful. To say the least." She said. Ai only gave a confused look, not that Isaiviel could see it, however.

"Eventful? Did something happened?" Ai asked her.

"I joined the occult research club!" Isaiviel said. Causing Ai to just stand there for a moment of silence.

"The occult research club? Why on earth would you join that club?" Ai had to ask.

"Well... Rias is actually the president. Remember what she said yesterday?" Isaiviel told her. In which Ai just stood there. She... Joined a club that was run by a Devil?

" . . . Yes, I do remember what she said... Isai, are you an idiot? Do you know just what she is?" Ai said to her.

"Duh, she's a devil," Isaiviel said like it was common knowledge.

...

"Why are you saying that so casually?! Hell, why did you even join a club that had a Devil as the president?!" Ai yelled.

"I have my reasons!" She added.

Ai went silent again, her hand shaking as she gripped her forehead.

"I'm gone for a couple of days and you become friends with a devil..." Ai said.

"One, I never said we were friends. And two, It's not only Rias, everyone in the club are Devils. Except for me of course," she told Ai.

"That only makes it worse!" Ai snapped at her.

"Well, they don't seem like bad people. So I'm giving them a chance. I also said I could get you to join so... Can you?" Isaiviel asked her.

Ai was having such a good day too.

"Isai..." Ai was about to go in a big rant. But then she reminded herself just who Isaiviel was.

She only sighs deeply. She couldn't say no to her... But she could protect her from her own recklessness.

"I'm only doing this to make sure you say safe." She confirmed. Sometimes Ai wonders what going through her friend mind. Especially with what happened a couple of days ago.

"I knew I could count on you Ai-chan! Please try to be nice by the way." Isaiviel said. "Oh, also, Rias said she would explain what she knew to you tomorrow if you joined so."

Well, if that's the case, she might actually get something out of this.

"I'll... try, but no promises," Ai told her. rubbing her head which no doubts hurt from taking in all this new information. "That being said, you're not going to get out of this scotch free."

"Eh...?" Seems Isaiviel wasn't actually expecting that.

"You'll find out tomorrow. For now, I'm going to relax a bit. I have a bad headache right now." Ai told her.

"Uh, alright... By the way Ai-chan?" She said, stopping Ai form hanging up.

"What?"

"I don't think their bad people. But I do think they have other motives for letting us in. Again, don't be rude, but also be careful." Isaiviel warns her.

"Not exactly making it easier to Isai," Ai points out. Sighing a bit.

"Right... Sorry about this. I just didn't feel very safe if I was the only human there." Isai said. Ai can understand that feeling. And while it is overall annoying, it does make her a bit happy that Isaiviel is relying on her for support.

Admitting thought she probably would have tried to join, even if Isaiviel didn't invite her.

"It's fine," Ai told her. "Well, I'll better be going. Goodnight Isai."

"Good night Ai-chan."

And with that, she hangs up. Looking at the phone, she sighs before putting it away.

 _ **"So about hiring some people."**_ Archer suddenly butted in. Ai almost forgot she existed. Yea, now with A club and whatever activities that Isaiviel basically pulled her in. And not to mention all the extra school work she has to do due to missing a couple of days. She has her work cut out for her.

"If it proves too much... I'll think about it." She finally said. She didn't like the idea, but she might not have much of a choice.

 _ **"Well, I suppose it's an improvement."** _Archer wasn't very satisfied with her answer. But it's was probably the best he'll get for a while, and that was fine honestly.

Some people just have to learn the hard way after all.

"Well, for now, I have the rest of the night to myself." She said, walking inside.

"Let's see... Maybe there something good on TV..." She wondered to herself as she put her apron and bandana in a hamper in the kitchen.

 _ **"Perhaps you can just lie down and read a book instead?"**_ Archer suggested.

"If there isn't anything good on, sure," Ai told him. walking towards the main room.

However, it seems her phone wanted to be very active today. As it

started ringing again.

"Again?" Ai said out loud, pulling out her phone looking at it.

"Oh, it's a text this time." She said.

Side Text reads.

 *****  
 **FROM: I.F.**  
 **1 Fallen Angel located. Keeping track of him. Will be sending you location now.**  
 *****

". . ." Ai stares at the phone. Hearing the ring again.

 _ **"Tonight won't be so relaxing after all huh?"**_ Archer said.

"I guess so." She said as she reads the other text. "The Park huh? He could have just given the location in the same text message."

Putting away her phone, she starts to get ready for the night.

* * *

It was dead silent at night. Ai was wearing a dark blue cloak, and was on top of a nearby building, looking over the park.

As she was heading towards her location, she was given the description of said Fallen Angel. Since they do look human and can hide their wings, Ai could easily just mistake it for a human.

But right now, she and Archer were keeping an eye on their target. The person they were watching looked to be a middle age man, with short black hair and Dark blue eyes.

Most of his clothing was mainly gray, with the exception of his pants, gloves, and hat. He had a trench coat and an admittedly cool looking hat.

 _"What do you think we should do Archer?"_ Ai asked him. _"I think we should strike from a distance. It's also a lot safer than just confronting him as is."_

 _ **"It's certainly an option. And normally, I would agree with that idea. But remember, we're not trying to kill him, merely get information, and your skills with a bow still need improvement. Remember when you tried to hit that stray Devil? Chances are the same thing will happen, only this time he'll approach us."**_ Archer told her.

Ai admits that her skills with a bow still needs much improvement, especially compared to Archer. But she was sure she could at least land a non-fatal blow.

 _ **"That being said, your skill with a blade is much better than with a bow. So I suggest approaching him quietly without him noticing. Quickly attack and subdue him before he realizes what's happening, and force out any information we can get."**_ Was what Archer said. Ai thought about Archer suggestion, trying to think of other ways to confront the man.

 _"Do you think we can get what we want just by asking?"_ Ai asked him.

 _ **"No, not only will he most likely not tell us anything. But by asking him that, he'll know that we know his true nature. And I don't think he'll take too kindly to that."** _Archer explained.

Of course, that wouldn't work and Ai kinda already knew that. But the idea was still worth mentioning, at least in her eyes it was.

None the less, she focuses her mind, She needs to make sure to get this right.

"Trace On." She said. And with those words, two Blades start to form in her hand, one black, and one White.

Kanshou and Bakuya, the married blade, crafted by Gan Jiang, the tragic Blacksmith. It was Archer's preferred choice in the vast amount of Noble Phantasms he could create. There were easy to make and Archer could make a nearly limitless amount of these swords for Ai to use due to how low they would cost to trace.

Thought Ai didn't really like them as much as Archer, she can respect his choice. They do look rather cool after all.

Granted, like nearly every other Noble Phantasm he owned, these were fake and are a lot weaker when compared to the real thing. But that didn't really matter when you basically have a limitless amount of them.

Ai then jumps down from the building she was on. and Slowly approached the man from an unseen angle, blade ready to strike. When she got closer, she noticed that he had a small magic rune floating right above his palm.

Then said rune disappears and he turns his head towards Ai.

"I was waiting for you to do something." The man suddenly said, turning around and tossing a light spear at her that he just created.

She quickly reacted, swinging her blade sideways, blocking and destroying the light spear without much effort.

"You knew I was here?" Ai asked. Shocked by this, she thought she was perfectly hidden.

"I noticed you were watching me some time ago." He told her. Ai looked a bit dumbfounded.

She quickly shook it off. Bringing her blade up into position, ready to strike.

 _ **"Seems we never had the moment of surprise,"**_ Archer said to Ai.

 _"No, we didn't... None the less, have some weapons ready for me to trace. We'll just have to do this the hard way."_ Ai told him.

"Though I'm not sure why A human would want to pick a fight. But if want to die-"

She then starts running at him, the man quickly stopped talking and created another spear, tossing it. But just like the last time, she easily destroyed it a single swing from one of her blades.

Despite the fact that her weapons were mere fakes. They were still Noble Phantasms threw and threw, retaining the very same history and memory that the real thing had. A light spear of that quality was no match for a crystallized mystery.

When she got close enough, she bought both blades up and swung them down. The man managed to avoid them back taking a step back. But Ai was relentless. She pressed forward, bringing them back up, she swung one of her blades at him again.

He managed to summon another light spear to deflect the blow, but it was still destroyed on contact with Bakuya as he did so.

Still, she had another blade ready to use. And she did use it, lending forward, she stabbed Kanshou into his left shoulder. Already drawing blood.

He let out a pained gasp, stumbling back as he grabs his shoulder with his free arm.

"You little brat..." He let out. Steadying himself. He wasn't expecting a Human of all things to trump him like this already. Was she really human? Maybe she was actually a Devil?

She quickly approached him again, moving far faster then any normal human could ever move, He kept moving back so he could have enough time to create another light spear. He couldn't let her get close enough, she would just destroy him, so he decided that using the superior range of his spear is the best option.

He thrust his spear forward when she got within its range, however. Ai just ducked under and swipe her blade up. Destroying the spear and catching him off guard. With a frim and hard step, she moved forward and tried to stab him again with the other blade. But this time, he let out his wings and flew up in the air, just out of reach.

At this point, it was clear he wasn't going to win in close combat. Ai was too fast and relentless, never giving him any breathing room. And the range of his light spear meant nothing if she just keeps destroying them.

So he chooses to stay in the skies, creating and tossing light spears at Ai. Who in turn just blocks or deflect any spear thrown at her.

 _"I expected this to be harder. This was a fallen angel after all. But this is..."_ Ai thought. Certainly, he is putting up more of a fight when compared to a human. But that's not really saying much.

 _ **"Master now is not the time to underestimate the opponent,**_ " Archer told her.

But right before the Fallen angel threw another spear, she chucks Kanshou and Bakuya and at him. While he didn't expect it, he was able to narrowly dodge her attack. He smiled and laughed now that she lost her weapon.

"You dumb human! Now you're defenseless!" He shouted, tossing another spear.

However, Ai smiled as another pair of the same swords appears in her hands. Slashing the spear in half at the last second.

 _ **"Cutting it a bit too close Master,"**_ Archer commented.

The fallen angel was shocked on the other hand. Can she create some sword out of nothing? He thought about it for a moment. Maybe she possesses a sacred gear? He has heard of a sacred gear that could create swords.

None the less. As much as he hates to admit it. She was a foe he couldn't beat alone, he needed to wait for one of his allies to help. So, for now, he decided to retreat. Turning around and speeding off. Moving as fast as he could.

A same small magic rune from before appears on his palm. This little rune is called a Mentis Nuntius. It's mainly designed to send mental messages to other Fallen Angels. He used it to ask Raynare to send some help.

But before he could receive an answer. He suddenly felt several instances of piercing pain go through his wings. Seeing silver streak come out of them... Where... where those arrows?

Just before he painfully lands on the ground. He looks back to see Ai holding a black bow. She can create bows too?! Just what kind of sacred gear was this?!

Meanwhile, Ai let the bow fade away and creates Kanshou and Bakuya again. Walking towards the Fallen Angel.

 _"I told you I could hit him,"_ Ai told Archer. _"As your Master, you should have more trust in me."_

 _ **"I suppose you're right. Still, that was risky. What if you killed him?"**_ Archer said. ai had a little smirk for once.

 _"But I didn't, and that's what matters,"_ Ai said, walking up to the man who was on the ground. She noticed that he was going to create another light spear, so she just stomped on his hand. Forcefully stoping it.

"Gah! You brat! You're going to fucking regret this! You're going to end up as a corpse by the end of tonight!" Ai, however, didn't care for what he had to say. Or at least, what he had to say about her supposed death.

"Don't care," Ai said coldly. "I'll know your a fallen angel-"

"I wonder what gave you that idea." He sarcastically said.

"And I have questions for you," she finished. Ignoring his remark. She has gotten used to sarcasm thanks to Archer.

"Why should I answer anything after what you just did?" He said. glaring at her intensely.

"Well, I won't kill you, which seems like a good enough reason." She told him. "Now, why are you fallen angels here? This is a Devil's territory. Fallen Angels shouldn't be here."

"Fuck you." Was his reply. Well, that didn't get very far. Ai was determined, however.

"I saw what I can assume was one of your friends killing a kid that went to my school." She told him. "Why did she kill him?"

"Why should I answer that? What, were you friends with him?" He said.

"No, and frankly, I hate his guts. But it isn't right to kill someone. So why?" She again asked. Pressing her food on his hand harder. He gasped as he felt it.

"Answer me." She said. She expected an answer by now. But instead, he was smiling, and what he said afterward caught her off guard.

"You won't kill me."

She froze. Why would he think that?

 ** _"He is right. You won't kill him, even if he doesn't give you any answers."_** Archer said. Which funny enough snapped her out of it.

 _"Shut up Archer."_ Was her reply before pulling her attention back to the fallen angel.

"I can and will if you don't tell me what I want to know." She told him, aiming Bakuya right at his head. "Now answer the question."

His smirk never faded.

"Don't you remember what you just said? 'It isn't right to kill someone.' Sounds like your against killing really." He told her.

She just stood there, staring at him. But after a couple of seconds, the hand holding Bakuya began to shake. She was hesitating.

"...Ugg! Damit!" She yelled. Before the fallen angel could react, the foot that was pressed down on his hand suddenly came up and slam the side to the head. Knocking him out.

 _ **"Well, that went rather well,**_ " Archer said. _**"I don't think you had to kick him so hard, however."**_

 _"He was pissing me off."_ She said before sighing. _"I hate it when your right."_

 ** _"Simply doing my job Master."_** Archer only said, and Ai could feel him being smug again.

 _"Yea yea, whatever. Either way. I can't get answers from him."_ She told Archer. _"But I know who can."_

With that being said. She pulled out her celling phone, about to dial a number.

 _ **"Duck!"**_ Archer said out of nowhere. However, his word, made Ai do just want he said.

She felt something fly over her head. Something very fast. And, was aiming at her head...

"Tsk, I guess it couldn't have been that easy huh?" An unfamiliar voice said. Grabbing Ai's attention.

Looking towards the voice, she sees a young man with short white hair and red eyes. Which made her think of Isaiviel. He was also wearing clerical clothing, which made her think he was some sort of priest. Or well, she would have thought of that if not for his disturbing smile on his face. It really creeped Ai out.

In his right hand, he had a gun which he put away after her attempt to shoot her failed. It looked like a normal gun. But something felt strange about the bullet that flew just above her head. She highly doubted that it was a regular gun, with the lack of sound it had as it fired.

In his right hand... was a Strange sword. It was shaped like a Kris weirdly. But it had a diamond shape gap in the blade with the edges of it having spikes. Ai thought it was a weird design for a sword.

 _ **"Be careful Master, That sword isn't normal,"**_ Archer warned her. It had to be some sort of holy sword with all that holy energy coming off of it.

"You'd think a fallen Angel would be able to handle a girl. But I he was pretty weak. Can't blame him for going down so fast." He kept going.

None the less, this man was clearly hostile. She raised Kanshou and Bakuya. It seems her night isn't over just yet.

"Eager to fight huh? I like that. Name's Freed, I wonder what's your name?" He said, licking the hint of said weapon. "You're pretty cute too! I'll make sure to have a bit of fun with your body if it's not too messed up."

And at that moment, Ai had a disgusted look on her face. Yea, she wanted this man out of her sight.

But at the moment, his blade started to glow when it grabbed it with both his hands. Ai tenses, ready for whatever was about to happen...

Within moments, Freed was already in front of her. Ai didn't know what really happened, but both of her blades with already blocking Freed's attack.

She was struggling as he put more force in his attack. Her knees bend slightly, and she can hear the cracking of her blades. The married swords were about to give in to his strength.

Ai then hop back as her sword give in and breaks under the pressure. Freed's blade narrowing missing her skin, but it completely ripped the cloak and a small part of her clothing. Great, she liked this shirt!

"Got you now you little slut!" Freed yelled, swinging his sword at her again.

 _"Archer!"_ Ai mentally yelled.

 _ **"You don't have to tell me, master!"**_ Archer said, With Kanshou and Bakuya already forming in her hands. She used Kanshou to block the blow, it cracking on impact, but it didn't break due to the fact he only used one hand. Still, it gave her enough time to counter with Bakuya.

"Oh! Neat trick!" Freed admitted. He was very excited, in both a very good and a very bad way.

Or it would have it this guy reflex wasn't like lightning! He quickly sidestepped her attack and kneed her right in the stomach. Which felt like she just had a bowling ball fly right into her.

She gasps as she bends over a bit. Still, through sheer willpower. She managed to stand back up and was able to take a step back from him.

For about a second before Freed came at her again. She focused herself and started to back away from his assault. Her twin blades blocking or deflecting any attack she couldn't dodge naturally. Cold steel came together as two blades clashed with one. The sound echoing threw out the park.

Every now and then, Kanshou and/or Bakuya would break. Ai would have to replace it instantly. If she didn't, he would have easily overwhelmed her. Luckily with Archer in her, she could do just that.

Also thanks to Archer's Eye of the mind. Ai could barely keep up with freed's sharp movements and reflexes. Her calm and collective composure also helped greatly.

Her fighting style was also more refined and disciplined when compared to Freed's more wild and reckless assault.

But regardless, He was no fool, and even if he fought differently, he was still just as skilled as she was with a blade. This man was also far faster than she ever was. And at best Ai could only stay on the defensive.

"Yes fight harder! Fight as you hopelessly try to overcome me! I'm going to love the last look on your face as you life creeps away!" He screams. Ai was getting more and more unnerved as she fought him. This man is insane! She couldn't help but wonder why people like him exist.

 ** _"You're not going to win at this rate Master. He's got you beat,"_** Archer told her. He's... surprisingly calm even though his master is in mortal danger. But he needed to be, If he started to panic, so would Ai, and that would mean game over.

Ai also knew this, but she couldn't let it get to her.

 _"Then what can we do?"_ Ai asked him. Hoping back slightly to create another pair of the married blades to fend Freed off with.

If anyone knew how to get her out of this, Archer would know what to do. He always knew

 _ **"It's his weapon that makes him so fast. If we can get that sword away from him. We should be able to take him out easily."**_ Archer said. Ai nods slightly.

 _"How do I do that?"_ At this point, she was starting to get more frustrated. with it, she also made more mistakes in her fighting.

This had allowed Freed to get in small hits on her every now and then. With some scratches on her skin, and even some of her clothing was starting to get ripped up. Much to her dismay, it seems like the parts he trying to rip are the more... sensitive areas. But she manages to avoid having those parts ripped. At the coat of some other parts of clothing and skin.

 _ **"You can't do anything about it. I, however, can."**_ Archer said. Ai couldn't help but be somewhat confused.

 _"What do you mean?"_ Ai had to ask as she deflected another blow.

 ** _"Remember when I told you about Independent Action?"_** Archer said. Yes, Ai did remember, he went into quite a bit of detail on how different it was in this war when compared to a normal grail war.

And then she realized what he wanted to do. She... wasn't fully on board with the idea. But she couldn't lose. Not only would it spell the end of her life. But she wouldn't be able to take care of the things she loves. Her fish, her cats, her house, and most importantly, she couldn't take care of Isai.

 _"Very well Archer, I'll let you handle the rest,"_ Ai said. With her agreement, her body started to not listen to her anymore.

 _ **"I won't let you down, Master."**_ Was the last thing Ai heard as her world slowly went to black.

* * *

At the moment, Ai Movements suddenly became much fast and more precise. Not quite as fast as Freed, but it was enough.

With the cling of two blades hitting together. She suddenly went on the offensive. thrusting one of her swords forward, toward Freed's stomach.

Freed narrowly dodged the attack by moving to the side. He was about to strike back. But with reflexes far higher then Ai shown before. she deflected the blow with her other blade.

Freed was taken by surprise. And couldn't help but step back from her. Where did this sudden improvement of skill come from? Was she holding back all this time?

 _ **"Shocked? I would be too."**_ She said. Her voice was a lot deeper. And though it was still that of a women's. She sounded much older than she really was. As if she was in her mid-30s. And Freed could have sworn that heard a much quieter male voice behind it.

Or it could be hearing things, even he knew he was insane after all.

"Who are you?" He couldn't help but ask. Something was different from before. He felt as if he was now fighting a completely different person.

 _ **"Me? I'm Nobody really,"**_ She said, shrugging her arms. _**"But if you want to call me something. I think... Archer would be good."**_

"Archer...? What a retarded name." Freed let out. "You not even using a bow! An archer uses a bow you dumbass!"

Oh, this poor man. If only he knew.

 _ **"Well, it isn't a name. I'm just something I prefer to go by."**_ Archer told him.

Archer raises Kanshou and Bakuya. But she had a very different stance to what she was using before. Compared to a more normal stance she had before. Her blades seemed to offer little to no protection to any vital parts of her body, like her heart, stomach, or head. It was something Freed picked on without a second thought.

"What are you? retarded? Do you suddenly want to die?" Freed wondered. Archer only smirked.

 _ **"Oh, I just thought I would give you a handicap. Someone like you would need it anyways,"**_ she said. The tone she gave off... Was very smug. As if she was mocking him.

And as expected, this pissed off Freed. Unknowingly to him. This was just what Archer wanted.

"You little bitch! I'll gut you right before you die!" He yelled, He suddenly charged at her. aiming for her exposed stomach.

But at the very last second, when his sword was just about to pierce the skin. She deflected his attack, and slashed at Freed's arm, causing a decently sized gash. Making him reel back in pain.

 _ **"What's wrong? I thought you were going to gut me."**_ She mocked.

 _ **"Oh, maybe you want to aim for my head?**_ " She said, gesturing at her own head.

 _ **"Maybe my chest instead? Stab right through the heart? You were supposedly interested in it before."**_ She pointed where he heart was with one of her swords before going back to her stance.

"FUCK YOU!" He screamed. Swinging his sword as hard as he could at her head. But this out to be a grave mistake,

 _ **"Too slow."**_

Just as he was about to hit her, she deflected the blade upwards. Throwing him off balance due to the force he threw into the swing. Using this, Archer slashed his chest, Not only cutting through his clothing but also cutting through his skin.

It wasn't a deep wound. But it still hurt a lot. Judging from Freed's reaction and scream at least. He took another step back.

"You fucking little slut. I'll murder you!" He yelled, Grabbing his chest wound.

 _ **"Doing a rather poor job at the moment then,"**_ Archer said, all smug like. _**"Even with that sword."**_

"Shut up! Excalibur is the strongest sword! I can beat anyone with it!" Freed yelled as he swung to the side again. With Archer hopping back a bit, Smirking.

Freed started to relentless assault Her. His attacks were strong and fast, almost impossible to see with the human eye. But none of that matter, Any attack or would be blown at Archer was just deflected or outright avoided.

Freed was also far too mad to make any reasonable judgments. He just wanted her dead.

 _ **"You can't even beat me with it. And I'm pretty weak all things considering."**_ She said. _**"And if I'm weak. Then that would make you-"**_

She casually moved to the side on Freed's downwards swing. With the sword crashing into the ground. Archer sweep one of her feet under Freed, Tripping him and causing him to fall on the ground. She than painfully slams her foot on the hand that was holding his sword, Forcing him to let it go. When that happens, she then places the same foot that she stomped his hand with on it, holding it firmly in place.

 _ **"Well, I guess you can see what I mean."**_ She finished.

"You little fucking Bitch...!" Freed said as he suddenly pulled out his gun. But Archer was way ahead of him. She swipes across his fingers, causing him to yelp and drop it.

Just as Freed got up on his knees. Archer had Kanshou pointing right at him

 _ **"This bitch just won,"**_ Archer said. _**"By the way, you seem to be working with the fallen angels. Perhaps you can answer some questions for me? Your friend wouldn't so I'm hoping you would instead."**_

Archer tilts her head to said person. Who wasn't that far away.

"Fuck you!" He breathed out. "Like hell, I'll tell you anything. Next time we meet, I'll make sure you'll pay for everything you did!"

Archer looked at him, Not saying anything. But then he just shrugs.

 _ **"I guess I don't need you then... We won't be seeing each other after this."**_ He reverses the grip of one of the married blades he's holding, ready to stab the blade right into his skull.

After all, unlike his Master, Archer was far more open to the idea of killing.

But before She could deal the finishing blow. Freed pulled out... a flash bomb?

 _ **"Wha-"**_ Before Archer could say or do anything else. Freed activates it. Causing a blinding flash to engulf the park, Archer was forced to use her arms to cover her eyes, but that did very little to protect them. She was blinded by the light.

By the time Archer could see clearly again. Both Freed and the fallen angel were gone. Nowhere in sight. No doubt the man took the fallen angel back to wherever they are hiding.

However, when she looked down. Freed's sword was still there. He abandoned his weapon.

He went and picked up the blade, examining it. Granted, He already knew what the blade was after he analyzed it when Ai fought Freed.

Excalibur Rapidly, the Holy Sword of Heavenly Flare, one of the seven fragments of the original Excalibur of this world. He wasn't quite sure what to think of it.

It looked nothing like the Excalibur Archer came to know. And its abilities were vastly different when compared to the Sword of Promised Victory.

Still, personality, she found it quite insulting to call it Excalibur. From reading the history of the blade, the Original Excalibur, despite lacking the qualities that the Excalibur from his world had, was still a blade worthy enough to be called Excalibur.

But this? No, it's a mere shell of its former self. A hollow blade that was recreated by alchemy. It was no longer the Divine Construct that it once was.

Still, it's power is comparable to that of a Noble Phantasm. And it's ability could prove useful in the future. So Archer had already copied and stored it within Unlimited Blade Works.

So even if they didn't get any information on just why these fallen angels are here. Archer can still be satisfied with the end results.

 _ **"Better give my master her body back,"**_ Archer said to himself. He could stay in control for a bit longer. But he honestly didn't feel like it.

 _ **"Wake up Master."**_

* * *

Ai felt like she just woke up from a very short nap. As such, her body was a bit sluggish and slow as she regained control. If anyone saw her now, people would think she was a bit tipsy or just really tired.

 _"Mhmm... What happened...?"_ Ai slowly said. Not fully here yet

 _ **"I fought the man known as Freed,"**_ Archer told her. Her mind starts to remember what happened before she 'passed out'

 _"Oh... O-oh! Right. I gave you temporary control to fight... Freed"_ She said, reminding herself. Her voice was full of disgust as she said his name.

 _ **"I beat him. He wasn't really hard to fight."**_ Archer commented. _**"He was skilled with a blade, and could have actually been a reasonable threat if he kept his cool."**_

 _"Let me guess, You went and pissed him off,"_ Ai said. which was exactly what he did.

" _ **What can I say? He easily got upset. I merely took advantage of that weakness."**_ Archer told her.

Ai was not surprised by this. She knew Archer long enough to know this was something he'd do. He was the kind of person who would play dirty if it got him the win.

 _ **"By the way, he left his sword. It's in your hand right now."**_ Archer said. Causing Ai to look at it. She actually dropped it out of shock. She didn't expect to actually steal the blade from him!

Thought she did pick it back up. Looking at it. It was still a strange looking sword in her eyes.

 _"What kind of sword is it?"_ Ai asked him. Her eyes completely focus on said blade.

 _ **"Some Holy sword created by the church. Freed stole it from them not long after being kicked out. It ability simply increase the speed of the user. So fast that you can create afterimages of with it."**_ Archer explained.

 _"Huh, I didn't see... that man, have any after images when we fought,"_ Ai said. That was strange. Wait, that means he wasn't using the sword's full power

He was just playing with her that whole time. That's a really chilling thought, and Ai couldn't help but have a chill go down her spine.

But that also was what bit him in the ass in the end. He underestimated Her and Archer. And now not only has he lost his weapon. But he also probably suffered a massive blow to his ego.

 _"What do we do with it?"_ Asked Ai. Swinging it a couple of times to get and an idea of its weight.

 _ **"I've already copied it, so we don't have much of a use for it,"**_ Archer told her. Yea, if Archer did, they don't really have a need for this blade anymore.

At the moment, the phone rings again. Luckily enough, It survived the clashed that just happened. she opened it up and saw she got a text.

 ***  
FROM: I.F.  
Meet me back at your place. Bring the sword with you.  
***

Turns out he was watching the fight. Go figure.

 _"Guess we're heading back. Oh, by the way, did you get any information?"_ Ai wondered, she could feel Archer shaking his head.

 _ **"No, he used a flash bomb and got away. Took the fallen angel with him too."**_ Archer replied. Well, then this was mostly a waste of time. Aside from the fact that they got this Holy sword now.

 _"I'll just have to explain that to him."_ She said as she set on out towards home.

* * *

By the time she got home, she could already feel that someone else was here. Of course, she already knew who it was. So she wasn't worried or anything.

She walked into her home, leaving her shoes by the front door.

She knew where to go to, Straight to the main room.

And when she got there, She was met by a man sitting at the Table, One with short gray hair and blank Gray eyes. He was wearing a black trench coat, with a suit most likely under it.

The most notable thing, however, was the sniper rifle that he had by his side. Ai wasn't sure what kind it was.

He already noticed Ai by when she came in.

Ai took a deep breath.

"They got away, and I couldn't get any answers," Ai said to him. The man didn't say anything for a good couple of seconds.

"That's fine. As long as they're not a threat. It doesn't matter." He said. "You still have the sword I see."

"Well, you did ask for it," Ai said, walking up to the table and placing it on it. "Do you intend to keep it?"

"For safe keeping." He said. "This was worrying, however. While we're not much closer to our goal. They could have become a problem if they had this... It's good to know that it's in our hands now."

Only silence followed. It seems the man was silently thinking about what to do next. Archer wouldn't talk. He never talked when he was around. Ai wasn't sure why really. But that hardly matters, as long as Archer did what he needed to do.

". . . You know your daughter misses you right?" Ai told him. "I know you love her, but you need to show it more. You should actually spend some time with her. She would really like that."

The man was quiet. Not saying anything at first.

"I know... But this is all for her." He said. "I refuse to lose anyone else I care about..."

He was right. This man was someone who once lost everything and everyone he loved. And now that he finally has some form of a family again. He didn't want to lose it. Ai can agree with him.

Everything they were doing was for Isaiviel's sake after all. They not only need to keep her safe from anything that could pose a threat to her. But they also need to prevent her from sharing the same fate that her Mother and Sister suffered.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that's a lot to take in I guess. But we got action people! Not only that, but we get to see how independent action work in Fate: Soul Bound! Since the skill would be pretty useless in this grail war otherwise. I decided to have it work differently.**

 **Oh, and Freed appears! and He has-or well had Excalibur Rapidly! I wonder how this will affect the story. Rapidly should also be important in the not so distance future. With the whole Excalibur Arc and all of that.**

 **Speaking of Freed, Seems Archer made a fool of him, but don't worry, Freed will be back for some good old revenge later down the line! Honestly, it was good that it was Ai and Archer that ran into Freed instead of Isai and Saber. Since Isai is not nearly skilled enough to fight Freed just yet.**

 **And finally we have the last part, Honestly, we all know who that man is. As well as the other two people mentioned at the end there. But it seems good old dad has been more than aware of what's going on and is actively trying to do something about it. With our friend Ai helping him none the less!**

 **Anyways, thank you all for reading and I hope you'll read chapter 7 whenever it's posted! Which will probably be in two weeks.**


	7. Irony

**Welcome all to chapter 7 of Fate: Soul bound! We have an interesting chapter ahead of us. At least I think it's interesting... Er anyways. We're bringing our focus back on our lovely Snow Angel! So if you missed her. She's back! She always comes back. Unless she doesn't. Then it would be kinda awkward...**

 **Anyways. As for how I've been. Nero fest has been going on for F/GO! And my god are those challenges rough. I mean, darn. Ok some of them weren't too hard to beat, like Herc and Gil. (Tama Lancer makes both super easy.) but others. Like the one with Cu and Scathach. I do not want to go through that again. I'm still trying to beat the last challenge in fact.**

 **Oh! I not only got Nero, but I also got Nero Bride! Both of Which I've wanted for a long time... So praise the UMU! Now if only OG Saber would come to me... Someday...**

 **But enough about my FGO days. let us get to the reviews.**

 ** _Selevk:_ I will neither deny nor confirm this statement.**

 ** _UA1991:_ Well. you've already seen it by now. But I PM the response since it too far too long to post here.**

 ** _angelvan105:_ Glad you're enjoying the story so far! And Yes, Ai is having a dream cycle. We won't be seeing that nearly as much as Isai's Dream Cycle, however. and Ai knows about Archer's ability to trace Weapons. But she doesn't know about his Noble Phantasm just yet. So It will be interesting to see her reaction.**

 **Now, to the story, we go!**

"Speaking."  
 _"Thinking."  
_ _ **"Servant Speaking."**_

* * *

I mindlessly looked at the teacher, taping the bottom of my pencil on the hardwood desk. I wasn't really paying much attention to him. Probably should of, but I digress.

I was more worried about Ai-chan. When we were walking to school, she was dead tired. Like she had very little to no sleep last night. Not only that, but she was very stiff as she moved and have bandages wrapped around her arms and legs. Keichii-kun and I offered her some help, but she insisted she was fine.

It made me wonder if she finally starting to overwork herself. But she unusually good at handling tons of work. So I'm not really sure if that's the case.

Which leads to what I assume it the most plausible theory. She was out last night, doing something, something that forced her to overexert her body. As too what, I have a few assumptions. But right now I'm not going to butt into Ai-chan's vocation, especially with what I pulled yesterday.

On a related note, Ai-chan is going to meet the Occult research club. And after a bit of thought... Yea, this might not be the best idea after all.

For one, Senpai is the vice-president. Which I don't know much about the relationship between her and Ai-chan if there is any at all. I do know however that she has really does not like her. The same can be said with Issei, only taken up to eleven, she absolutely hates him. I can understand why she does. But she needs to let go really. Holding gurges won't help her at all.

That being said, I don't think Ai-chan will be trying to pick any fights with how she is right now. Or at least not doing so on purpose. And while I did tell her everyone is a Devil. I don't think she will hate any of the other members besides Senpai, Issei, and maybe Rias.

She's the Kind of person who only hates people for personal reasons. For Issei, it's that he peeked at me, which is basically a capital offense punishable by death for her. For Senpai... Well, I'm not fully sure. I assume it had to do with something before I got here.

Rias, well she is the reason I'm even joining the club. I could see her not liking her because of that. The others, however? She has no real reason to hate. I don't think she has ever met Koneko. And she doesn't have a bad impression of Yuuto.

I eyes do drift towards Issei. He either daydreaming or thinking about something. I can't be too surprised, he wasn't one to pay attention in class. Can't blame him, however, it is pretty boring. Just stuff about history really.

That being said...

 _"Saber, are you here?"_ I asked her. It took her a good couple of seconds to reply.

 _ **"There is nowhere else I can be Master."**_ She replied... Yea, on the second thought. Not the smartest question to ask.

But still, Issei, as expected, jerked his head up slightly and looked my way for a second. So he still can hear her. I was hoping it was just a one-off thing. That he wouldn't be able to hear her anymore. But I guess I was asking for too much.

 _"I wonder why he can hear you,"_ I said to Saber.

 _ **"Are you sure it is best to ask that when he can hear everything I say?"**_ Saber said to me. I can understand her reasoning, she doesn't want people to hear in on what we are talking. Or well, what she is saying at least.

 _"As long as it isn't important. I don't think It'll matter. Issei might be wondering that it as well. So I don't think it matters if he overhears."_ I said to her.

 _ **"Very well."**_ She finally said. _**"As to why. I am not sure. Maybe it is one of the abilities his sacred gear possesses?"**_

It could very well be that. But his hasn't even awakened yet. So I doubt that's really the case. Thought maybe...

 _"Can People with Servants here other Servants?"_ I asked Saber. Maybe... He was actually a Master?

 _ **"Over time, when I am more accustomed to your body, I can choose to talk to other people if I feel like it, even if you are in control. But that is impossible for us at the moment."**_ Saber told me. So no as far as I can tell he isn't a Master.

Wait... So Saber will be able to talk to people like Ai or Rias in the future? That's... Good, I guess? I mean at least I won't have to say what she wants to say to others if It ever gets to that point.

I'm also wondering why she hasn't mentioned this before.

 _"Then maybe it's starting to happen now?"_ I suggested. Saber, however, shot that down almost instantly.

 _ **"If that was true. Issei would not be able to hear me if I did not want him too."**_ Saber told me. _**"But I do believe this could relate to it somehow. As to how. As I suggested before, it may have something to do with his sacred gear."**_

Back to his sacred gear huh? I guess it fine to keep an open mind. But I do still have my doubts.

I could ask Rias. She might actually know what going on. But I'd have to tell her about Saber, and that's something I not only really don't want to do. But I'm sure Saber wouldn't approve of it either...

I grab my head slightly.

Ugh, my head hurts just form trying to think of all this. Why can't things just be simple for once? I know life isn't simple. But Damit give me a break for once!

Anyways... I should probably leave it for now. I don't have any real idea on what's going on with the whole Saber and Issei ordeal. So I should wait until something comes up!

With that in mind. I nod to myself and focus on class. As boring as it is, School and leaning are important after all!

* * *

"So you two joined the Occult research club?" Keichi-kun asked.

As usual, Keichi-kun, Ai-chan and I were at our spot. Eating whatever food we had. I didn't really do anything special today, however. I was feeling kind of lazy this morning and only made rice.

It was also weird that Ai-chan didn't bring extra food. Though I guess she couldn't with how she is currently. But as I said before. I'm not going to butt in her business. Pretty sure it has nothing to do with me anyways.

"Correction, She joined and I got dragged in. I haven't even met any of the other members yet." Ai-chan answered. She was a bit slow to respond, and she often closed her eyes for a couple minutes at a time. I frowned at the sight.

Also, yea while that is true. She didn't need to be so blunt about it!

"Wow, that sucks. I hope for the best out of you." Keichi-kun said. Hey! I take offense in that!

"I mean It's not like I actually want-"

"Yes you did, and you know it," Ai-chan said, interrupting me. Ok well, I can't blame her for thinking that. But still, I have my reasons.

"I already said sorry!" I protested.

"Thought I wonder why you didn't ask me." Keichi-kun wondered out loud. I only raise an eyebrow at him.

"What, did you want to join too?" I asked him, he only shook his head.

"Ehh, Occult stuff isn't really my kind of thing you know? Kinda creepy if you ask me. " He said... It took him a good second to realize that people he speaking were, in fact, new members to the said club.

All the while I just stared blankly at him.

"Not that there's anything wrong with that!" He corrected himself.

"Riiiight..." I let out. Sighing a bit. Well I know he didn't mean anything. So I'll let him off.

"Speaking of clubs. What made you want to join anyway? And why dragged Ai in it?" Keichi-kun had to ask.

Uh, well... What can I say without looking insane...

"Well, I've been getting interested in the supernatural lately. And you know Ai-chan. Even If I didn't invite her, she would have tried to join the second she found out I joined." I said to him. Keichi-kun pondered what I said.

"Yea... That sound like Ai-chan." Keichi said out loud. Nodding to himself.

The complete silence that we're getting from her as she eats only proves this point. Usually, she would try to defend herself, even when tired. But it's pretty hard to do that when you yourself know it's true.

"I also can't blame you, with all the things weird happenings lately." He then told us. "Like some days ago there was a street that was said to have been completely trashed for some reason. Most people forgot about it, however."

I freeze slightly. Is... Is he talking about the when I fought that Stray Devil? Man, that feels like it happened so long ago. But it has only been like 3 days since that whole... ordeal.

"Really now?" I had to ask.

"Yea, also people have been talking about hearing sounds that were in the park yesterday. As if two people were fighting." He exclaimed. "There were a couple of more things. But I think you get the point."

This time, Ai-chan stiffens a bit on hearing this- or well stiffer then she was before. Something I couldn't help but notice. But now I know what she was doing last night. Granted, I wasn't actually trying to figure that out.

Still, I don't really know who she was fighting and why.

"Yes, these days have gotten a lot more dangerous. We should be careful. Don't want to get involved with whatever is going on." Ai-chan finally said.

"You don't have to tell me twice! All of this is just screams 'Stay away.' to me, so I'm a just let the police handle it." He agreed.

I don't think this is something the police can handle.

 _ **"It is strange that these events are not getting as noticed as you would think they have been. No doubt that the Devils have something to do with this."**_ Saber said. Huh, saber actually said something first!

But yea, she is probably right.

With that said and done. I took a look at Ai-chan. Sighing a bit.

 _ **"You should not be worried. Whatever happened last night, she came out fine.**_ **"** Saber told me. As if she knew what I was thinking.

 _"Yea, I know. But I still feel bad for forcing her into a club while she is like this."_ I admitted.

 _ **"You did not know she was like this last night. Also, it is as you said before. There is no amount of blame that should be put on you Master."**_ Saber assured me. It's is nice that she actively trying to put my mind at ease. Thought she not really helping as much as either of us would have hoped.

That being said she is right. And I feel I a bit too deep into this to just stop now.

I sigh to myself as I rub my head. I should have tried to plan this out more thoroughly. God, I can be so stupid at times.

"Is something wrong?" Keichi-kun ask. No doubt noticing my distress.

"Just thinking a bit too much. No need to worry about it." I said, waving it off like it was nothing. I wasn't going to tell him what is actually going on. But I'm not lying either.

He looks at me. As if trying to get a read on what I was thinking. He does however shrug and goes back to eating after he gives up.

It was strangely quiet for the rest of our time there.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want any help Ai-chan?" I said. Walking by her.

Holding a cup of coffee. She shakes her head.

"I'm fine Isai. You're worrying too much over something so little." She told me. She is still a bit rigid, showing some pain expression in certain movements. But she was definitely more awake now. Able to actually talk and response like normal. Most likely due to the coffee. God bless coffee.

Now was the time, however. For Ai-chan to meet the rest of the club members. We were walking to the building right now. Thought we are moving a bit slower due to Ai-chan. I didn't mind it. It gave her more time to mentally prepare for what's coming.

I was originally going to have Issei came with us so that Ai-chan could just get over Issei being in the club. But Issei didn't think it was a good idea. He preferred to be with his 'Buchou' when she finds out. Most likely fearing that she would hurt him.

But with how she is, I don't think she could even consider attacking him. If anything, she would probably just glare at him.

She could possibly cause a scene, however. Which is what I'm mainly worried about.

"But you look..." I tried to say.

"I'm fine, trust me." She told me. She just keeps insisting and insisting.

Ugghh, fine fine! I give up. This is going nowhere!

We were basically there anyway. It wasn't a long walk by any means, even if we were going slower then I would normally be going.

Funny enough by the time we reach the building. I can see Senpai Waiting for us at the doorway. She gave us a wave when she noticed us

Ai-chan's reaction wasn't the best one.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me...! Why didn't you tell me she was a member!?" Ai-chan expressed. Trying to gesture at her.

Ok... so maybe I should have told her beforehand.

"Er... uhh... I-I-"

"What's next? It turns out Issei also part of this?" She said, only mention his name due to well... You know... But...

"Uhh..."

That was the response she most likely didn't want to hear.

"Oh god, he's actually a member, isn't he?" She suddenly said, dreading to hear what I would say.

So instead, I just meekly nod. I then hear the sound of the coffee cup dropping.

And so she stopped and just stood there. As if she was a frozen block of ice... I don't think her mind wanted to process such information.

"Ara, it seems something happened to Ai-chan huh?~" Senpai said. Who was close enough to see and hear what was happening. as if she expected this.

Senpai was still smiling by the way. As if she knew this would happen... Yea, she would know. Wouldn't she?

"I'm too sober for this shit." Ai-chan then said. Drawing my attention back to her.

"But you don't drink..." I quietly said.

"Well, now I wish I did." Was all she said.

And I keep messing up. Good job me. Good job...

"Look Ai-chan I'm sorry. I know I should have told you before-"

"What's done is done. Just... tell me about this stuff beforehand alright?" Ai-chan told me. "I know you don't mean to upset me. But think more carefully next time you try to plan out things. Even I have a limit to how much I can take."

I quietly nod at her.

 _"Do you think I messed up Saber?"_ I suddenly asked her. I... I just needed to talk to someone else real quick.

 _ **"You probably should have told her about Issei and Akeno beforehand yes. But I still do not fault you. Either way, this would have happened regardless of the action you took."** _Saber said. She seems sure of her words too. Maybe it was because she been through something like this before?

 _"But I still feel bad about it,"_ I said to her. I couldn't help but feel bad.

 _ **"If you are that insistent on this. Then reflect on your actions and strive to improve yourself. You will get nowhere if you keep beating yourself over such things."**_ She told me.

Yea... Saber is right. I shouldn't let it get to me. But I can't help it! I'm just a normal- or well, was a normal high school girl.

"Welcome Isai and Ai-chan~. I assume Isai filled you in?" Senpai asked us- or well, mostly Ai-chan. I was just there.

Ai-chan looked at her before taking a deep breath to calm herself. I just look at the two.

"She told me what you... guys are. But that's really it." She told Senpai. She nods happily at her response.

"Well then, Buchou will tell you every else you'll need to know all right?" She said. Ai-chan nods.

With that, we follow her in the building and towards the club room. And just as I expected, Everyone was there. Rias wanted everyone to met Ai-chan.

Speaking of Rias, she has the same smile that she had when I first came here.

"Greetings Ai Toritsukare. Welcome to our humble Abode.~" she said gesturing at everyone else in the room.

There was actually some food-or well, sweets really, and drinks at a nearby table. There were also plates and cups as well. No doubt prepared beforehand.

Huh, she didn't do this for me or Issei. What gives?

Ai-chan did look at the food at first, not expecting it. But after the little shock faded she looked around at the others. one of her eyes did twitch a bit when she gazed over Issei, but she didn't do anything.

The said person was hiding behind Rias by the way. I sigh at this. Well, at least things are going smoothly as far.

"It... actually looks nice. I didn't expect you to do this." She said. With Rias nodding in approval.

"I'm glad you like it. I've decided to throw a little party for all our new members today since You and Isaiviel technically joined today." Rias told her. Petting Issei's head a bit.

With that said. Ai-chan does approach her.

"But before anything. I was told you could answer some questions I have. If you don't mind that is." she said, with Rias nodding.

"it's fine. I was expecting to answer some questions after all." She cooed. but unlike me, which had a chill go down my spine on hearing it. Ai made no such reaction. "Shall I start to form the beginning?"

Ai-chan nods.

"Please do."

While Ai-chan spoke with Rias, I decided to go and try to talk to someone else. You know, try to get to know some more people.

Both Issei and Rias are out of the question. Rias because she was speaking with Ai-chan. And Issei cause I don't know how she would react toward that.

And I rather not take any chances. At least not yet.

I already know Senpai to a certain extent. And she looks to be keeping an eye on Ai-chan. Can't blame her really.

Koneko... I don't even know how to talk to her. I wouldn't have a single clue on what to say. So I get the feeling that trying to talk to her would lead to nowhere fast.

Which leaves...

"Hey, Yuuto!" I said and walked over to him. He looked at me and smiled, already holding a cup. He gives a little wave as I approach.

"Good day Isaiviel. Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked me. I nod at him.

"I mean, I only just got here, but so far... I guess it isn't bad," I said to him.

"That's good, Buchou wanted to make sure you three were welcomed in properly." He told me. That's a nice thought, thinking about us like that.

"So like.. what does the club do?" I asked him.

"Oh right, Buchou didn't explain what we do. Well if you like, I can explain instead." He offers. I smile a bit and nod.

"While we are technically a club by school standards. In reality, it's more like a home-base for us Devils here to do our duties. Contracts and hunting Stray Devils are such examples. You and Ai-chan won't have to worry about doing contracts, however, since you two are not devils." He told me. I thought about it for a bit. So it's not really a club then... I guess it makes sense once you think about it. I'm not sure what he means by contracts, however... Eh, I'm sure they'll tell me eventually.

The whole hunting stray devils make me feel extremely uneasy though.

"That being said, we still do activities that relate to the occult." He confirmed. I let out an 'Ah' and nod.

"You guys must be really busy then," I said. With him nodding in response.

"We tend to be, but none of us here mind it. I myself actually quite enjoy it." He admits.

"Seems like fun, I think..." I said to him. Not really sure if I even believe myself, but hey! We'll see if it's true right?

Oh, all this Devil talk reminds me.

"So what piece are you? I know Rias is the King, and Issei is a pawn. But no one else told what piece they were." I asked him.

"Oh, I'm a Knight," He answers. "Knights are usually people who prefer melee combat, as the Knight piece enhances speed and mobility."

The Knight huh... Hmm... I wonder...

 _ **"But are they truly Knights?"**_ Saber suddenly said. _**"Those that do not follow the code of Chivalry cannot call themselves True Knights."**_

Oh Right! Saber is King Arthur. As such, the Knight piece would interest her the most. Being the renowned King of Knights, It makes sense she would want to ensure that these so-called 'Knights' follow such rules.

That being said, no one could really hear what Saber is saying aside from Issei and me.

I also took a quick look at Issei... He was.. far more worried about Ai-chan to pay attention to us. Good.

 _"I just had a great idea,"_ I told Saber. I could feel that she was wondering what I mean. But she didn't say anything.

"So, you're a Knight... That means you use a Sword right? Cause swords are what I usually think of when I think of a Knight." I said to him. Yuuto nods, still smiling... Damn that a nice smile. I bet he-

Wait no..! Resist Isaiviel! You're better than this! You won't let some pretty boy seduce you! Even if he clearly doesn't mean too.

"Well, not all Knights uses Sword. But I do use them-"

"Can you train me then?!" I suddenly blurt out. Catching both him and Saber off-guard. I even somehow caught the attention of Everyone else here with my sudden outburst.

 _ **"Master... Is this really a good idea?"**_ Saber had to ask. I guess Saber doesn't completely trust him yet.

 _"Relax, I got this Saber. Besides, with this, we can see if he's truly a Knight,"_ I said. Smiling to myself.

 _ **"...Very well, Master."**_ Saber said.

"You want to learn to use a Sword?" Yuuto asked me. I quickly nod at him.

"I mean, no matter what I'm going to have to fight eventually right? It's best to learn to defend myself in that case!" I concluded.

"I mean... That is true. But why not learn some magic instead? It seems like something you'd be more suited towards." Yuuto told him. I merely looked at him. Do I look like some sort of magical girl or something?

"Yes, you do have quite a bit of magical potential in you. Becoming a Swordsmen would be making a lot of that potential go to waste." Rias commented. Oh, she finished talking with Ai-chan. That or I interrupted them.

"And? Why would I want to use Magic? I think swords are cooler. I also have one back at home so." I told him. Crossing my arms and looking at him intently.

Ai-chan wasn't saying anything, merely listening in.

"You have a sword?" Yuuto asked. I nod happily.

"Yup! It's an awesome sword! One that's really powerful. Trust me!" I said with surely "In fact, it's-"

 _ **"Master, it is best you do not accidentally reveal the name of our Noble Phantasm. Problems would surely arise if they knew its true name."**_ Saber warned me.

Oh... right. Excalibur it too important a sword to just randomly throw out like that. I almost made a huge sip up.

"... A really strong sword!" I then finished. Everyone else expects for Koneko gave me the most questionable look.

"Weirdo." Konoko then said.

"I am not a weirdo!" I protested. "If anything, I'm the second most sane person here."

Right behind Ai-chan of course.

"I've been taught how to use one, But I've never really taught someone myself. So I'm not sure if I'd be a good teacher." Yuuto said, bringing us back to the topic at hand. "But if you really have one. I believe it wouldn't hurt to give you some pointers."

I couldn't help but smile and nod, bowing at him with respect.

"Then I'll be in your hands from now on sensei!" I said to him. Yuuto rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm not sure if I like being called Sensei." He admits. "But I'll try my best."

I could see Issei grumble a bit in the background. But that stop near instantly the second Ai-chan stares at him.

"I'm not really for this idea. In fact, I'd prefer that Isai stay out of danger at all cost." Ai-chan then said. I let out a puff. I need to learn to use a sword.

I was about to protest. But Ai-chan kept talking.

"But if what Rias says is correct, then it'd be impossible at this point... All I ask is for you to stay safe Isai."

I paused and looked at him before giving her a nod. Yea, I'll stay safe. If anything. I'm safer than I ever have been now.

...Probably.

"Wait, so you're done talking with Rias?" I had to ask. In which Ai-chan nods. Huh... Talk about convenient timing.

"So... Uh, what now?" I asked.

"Ara Ara, isn't it obvious? We enjoy ourselves for a bit." Akeno told me.

"Yes. I've decided that we'll use this time for the new members' to get to know everyone." Rias told us. "And what better way than this?"

I've had to agree. I mean, I got to know a lot more about Yuuto now because of this. So clearly her idea is working.

For the next half an hour or so we kinda just hung out and got to know each other for a bit. During this time. I've noticed that Ai-chan actually tired to talk to Koneko on more than one occasion. All of which ended exactly how you would have expected it to end. In total failure.

She eventually gave up and went to talk to Yuuto, and as I expected beforehand. She didn't really have any problems with him. In fact, she seems to actually get along with him rather well.

I meanwhile, went to Rias, who had Issei by his side. He looked like he was going to make a run for it when I came by.

"Relax Issei. Ai-chan won't like it, but she not going to do anything if I approach you first," I told him. Issei pauses his retreat on hearing this.

"Really...?" He asks. I nod before pausing myself.

"...Probably." I said.

"...That's not reassuring at all." He said as he was starting to sink into depression.

"Issei, Ai is a member now. You can't just keep trying to avoid her like you are now." Rias told him as she takes a sip from a drink she had someone pour for her.

"Then what do I do...?" Issei had to ask.

"Hmm..." I thought about it for a bit. What can he do...

"All I can suggest is show her you're not a bad person." I finally said to him. "I'll even put in a good word for you."

"And if that doesn't work?" Issei said. I only shrug in response.

"You'll just have to find out yourself then," I told him.

I notice him flinching. So I turn around and see Ai-chan glaring at him. Seems she finally noticed I was talking to him. I sigh, damn it Ai-chan.

"Ai-chan. Stop it, Issei isn't doing anything." I told her. In which she suddenly had a surprised look. but then turns back around and keep talking to Yuuto.

Rias herself looked to be thinking about this problem as well. No doubt that she herself couldn't ignore this if her own club members are consent on each other throats.

Okay, it more like one person is constantly on another's throat, but you get the idea.

"I might be able to do something about this." Rias then said. Causing both Issei and me to look at her. Confused.

What idea did she even have?

"What's the idea?" Issei couldn't help but ask what both him and I were thinking. Rias only smiled.

"You'll see in time~." Was all she said. "But for now, Just try to bare it, my cute little pawn~."

She giggled, patting and rubbing Issei head. In turn, Issei has clearly forgotten about Ai-chan near instantly and went into his own little world... again.

I couldn't help but worry about what Rias had in mind.

"Oh, and I don't plan on doing anything bad. So I wouldn't worry about your friend Isai~" Rias said. Oh, now she's calling me Isai. I'm not really sure if I like that. But hey, if I'm letting Issei call me 'Isai-chan'. I guess it's fine to let her call me that.

Also, she knew what I was thinking... Am I that easy to read?

None the less, I just talked to Issei and Rias for a bit, trying to get to know them a better. It wasn't bad. Aside from Rias's alluring voice constantly trying to woo me- and almost succeeding at times. And Issei being... Well, about as Issei as he can be with Ai-chan around... It was really nice.

I'm kind of enjoying this really. And best of all, Ai-chan seem to be enjoying this as well! Things couldn't have gone any better than this!

After about a half an hour. I look at the time and figure it's best I start to head home. But before that. I wanted to talk to Ai-chan. Since it looked like she wanted to be here for a bit longer. And she just finished talking to Yuuto. I wonder what they were talking about for so long.

"Ai-chan! How are you holding up?" I said as I came up to her. Catching her attention.

"It's... not that bad. They seem friendly, mostly. I'm still a bit irked by Akeno being here, and Issei..." His tone was getting a bit dark when she started to talk about Issei.

Nope. I'ma stop her before she ruins the day.

"Ai..." I said, looking at her intently.

"Yea, Yea. I get it, I'm behaving alright? But It's not easy when someone you really hate is 5 feet away from you." She told me. I just look at her.

"Issei isn't a bad person you know? I've talked to him before. And while his personality could use improvement. He's not a bad guy. At least give him a chance will you?" I asked her. She looked at me and could see that for a brief second, that she actually considered it.

"...I just can't. At least not right now... You know I can't stand people like him." She said. I just look at her. Sighing. I raise my hands in defeat.

"Fine fine. I can't really blame you anyways." I said... I think it's time I change the topic.

"You seemed to have been insistent on Koneko for a bit there." I then said.

"Uh, yea... She didn't want to talk." Ai-chan said. Her head dropping a bit.

"Yea. She seems to be that kind of person. Thought why did you even try to talk to her? I'm sure you knew after the first time she wasn't going to talk." I said, I really wanted to know.

"I don't know, there something about her that made me want to at least try... something like a... like a..." She was saying... or trying to say. I thought about it. What would Koneko remind me of...

"A Cat?" I said. She did give off that kind of vibe for some reason.

Ai-chan then raised her head.

"Yes! A cat!" She said... I just laugh a bit.

Ok, Yea. Now I understand. Ai-chan always had a thing for cats. She does live with three of them after all.

"Well... I wish you the best of luck in your future endeavors. For now, I think I'm going to head home." I told her. She looked at me questionably.

"So soon?" She said. It's ironic that she the one saying that. But I don't really make mention of it.

"Yup! I have things to do you know?" I told her as she looked at me intently... In fact, maybe a bit too intently.

It's probably nothing.

"Well, I'm going home!" I shouted. "I hope you all enjoy your time. I had fun!"

After saying my goodbyes to everyone, I turn and head towards the door...

But before I could open it, I felt a hand firmly grab my shoulder. and the air suddenly went freezing cold...

Eh...?

I turn to see that... Ai-chan was grabbing my shoulder. and well, everyone stopped what they were doing. Looking at her.

The somewhat injured girl had her head looking at the ground... Something felt wrong... Everyone looked confused. Wondering what was going on.

"Isaiviel von Einzbern..." She... she used my full name...?

"Ai-chan...?" I hesitantly said.

"Don't you remember what I said Last night on the phone Isaiviel...?" She said quietly.

Remember...? Remember what-

Oh...

"I said. 'You're not going to get out of this scotch free.'" Said told me... I was starting to sweat a bit.

Oh God, is she going to...

"A-Ai-chan... Let's think about this now. You had a good time, right? If you had a good time, I don't need to be punished right?... Right?" I tried to say, but She... She wasn't listening to me...!

"The time for punishment has dear near." Oh god, she actually going too...!

"Guys help...!" I yelled at them all... only to find out that they all back away as far as possible...!

"Traitors!" I shouted at them. At this time I struggled to free myself. But it was pointless, her grip was unbreakable to mere mortals such as myself.

 _"Saber save me!"_ I pleaded with her.

 _ **"I sorry Master, but it seems you have brought this on yourself. But do not worry, I do not sense any murderous intent coming from her. So I believe you will be fine."**_ Saber... said... She doesn't know! She doesn't know and she left me for a fate crueler than death!

At this moment, Ai-chan reaches for something in her pocket. I dread what about to. No doubt I shall be permanently scarred by the actions that were about to unfold.

As God has clearly forsaken my damned soul.

What thing Ai-chan pulls out... Is a Black Marker.

* * *

I moped about my fate as my house comes into view. Oh, what have I ever done to deserve this?

 _ **"I do not see why you were so worried. All she did was draw on you."**_ Saber said. Of course, she wouldn't know!

 _"Do you know the pain of having to wash off permanent marker Saber? Cause I don't believe you do. And if you did. you should have the same kind of reaction as me."_ I told her. Getting to the doorstep. I gently touch my now defiled face.

To be more precise, she drew on my face. And oh boy did she drew. Seriously if people saw me now. I'd be the laughing stock of the school!

Like really, I do not have an evil mustache and goatee! And I don't wear Monocles. no matter how well drawn it is!

 _ **"I believe you are overreacting,"** _she said to me. Hmp, she would say that.

 _"Of course I'm overreacting."_ I said, dropping the act finally _"But It's no fun if I don't."_

That being said, it is really going to be a huge pain in my neck to wipe it off. I just wished Ai-chan used a normal marker instead of a permanent marker.

 _ **"Is that so? Then I apologize for having to ruin your fun."**_ Saber said. I only shook my head.

 _"It's fine. I was going to stop when I got home anyways,"_ I told her. Opening the door.

And when I opened the door. and looked towards the hall. I saw a very familiar slight. One That I honestly wasn't expecting to see.

 _ **"...No..."**_ Saber then said. But I wasn't really paying attention. Because at the moment I couldn't have been any happier.

"Father...!" I Yelled. Dropping Everything that I was thinking at the moment.

 ** _"That cannot be... How...?"_**

I ran up to him as fast as I could and gave him the biggest hug I could ever give to someone. I can't believe it! He's here! He's back!

"Isaiviel... I'm sorry that I took so long." He said as he rubs my head. I couldn't help but giggle as he did so. I nuzzled into him a bit. I'm just so happy! Last time he 'left for a couple of days.' He was gone for nearly a month!

"I don't care, I'm just happy you back.." I said to him, trying to hold back some tears.

He then crouches down slightly. Gently grabbing my chin and made me look upwards, examining my face. Or well, the marker on my face to be more precise.

"Permanent marker... I assume Ai did this right?" He said.

"Yea..." I said, laughing a bit as I rub the back of my head. "But it was really my fault. I kinda made upset her for the last couple of days. So please don't get mad at her."

He smiled faintly at me. shaking his head.

"I know. Your friend isn't one to do something like this for no reason." He said as he stood back up. "Let me go get something to help clean that off."

And with that, he walks off to his room.

 ** _"Kiritsugu. . ."_** Saber let out. At this point. The 'high' form having him back was starting to wear down. and just now I finally noticed what Saber said.

 _"Eh...? Saber. How you know my father's name?"_ I asked her.

 ** _"He should not be here."_** She then said.

Uh... what?

 _"He's my Father. Heck, he owns the house. If anything he should be here!"_ He said, getting a bit upset over what Saber said.

 _ **"You do not understand Master..."**_ Saber said, seemingly trying to contain herself. But I wasn't having any of it.

 _"What there to understand? He's my father and he lives here with me!"_ I mentally told her. She... starting to get me upset. _"He has every right to be here as much as I do-"_

 _ **"That man, Kiritsugu Emiya, was my last master in the 4th holy grail war."**_

... What?

 _"He was... A master?_ " I couldn't help but let out...

 _"That joke is in really bad taste Saber,"_ I told her. Not laughing at all.

 _ **"I have no reason to lie to you Master-"**_ She said.

 _"But even if he was. Why would he not belong here? What did he die or something? Cause that is clearly not the case. Since he is right here in this house with me. So he couldn't have died!"_

 ** _"Master!"_** Saber shouted at me. Causing me to stop. _**"Stop letting your emotions get the better of you and just take a second to listen."**_

. . .

 _ **"Are you calm master?"**_

 _"Yes, Saber. I am as calm as I can be. So what were you going to say?"_ I asked her. Waiting for an answer.

 _ **"The reason why I am saying he should not be here. It is because the fourth Holy grail war took place on another world."**_

"...What."

* * *

 **A/N: Welp that's it for Chapter 7. Yup, Isai now knows the truth about her father, or at least, Knows part of the truth. But it's up to her on whether or not she actually wants to believe it is true.**

 **As for Ai-chan. There were a couple of close calls, but she was able to get along with the club... mostly. Oh, and we get to see the after effects of Archer taking control of her body. Seems Ai's body still need a bit more time to get used to Archer. No doubt she would think twice about letting him control her again.**

 **Man, Yuuto is also surprisingly fun to write. I'm not sure why. Maybe I just like those kinds of characters? Who knows.**

 **Anyways, see you all in chapter 8!**


	8. Happy Family

**Well, better late then never they say! Sorry that it took so long to post this chapter, but a few personal matters came up that I still need to deal with. Regardless, Chapter 8 is here! So the wait is now over! I also feel like the chapter could have been a bit better. But I didn't want to delay it any longer.**

 **But for now, let us go to the reviews!**

 ** _UA1991:_ As always, I just PM the answer, hope you don't mind.**

 ** _ultima-owner:_ Yea it was. But Ai would never actually try to hurt or punish Isai badly, just not in her nature. In fact, she kinda lets her get away with a lot of stuff now that I think about it.**

 ** _ptl:_ It's certainly an interesting idea worth considering. Perhaps it will happen in the future? Though I don't think she going to use anything like lightning or fire. Also, she is not an okatu, but she does watch anime/read manga.**

 ** _Guest:_ Well it not like she going to bring Excalibur for Training. Especially against a devil. But oh man, when Yuuto finds out about Excalibur... Er, I'm sure things will turn out ok. Also please use a name I can refer to if you reply again, it would make my life slightly easier.**

 ** _angelvan105:_ Saber is Saber from Fate/Zero. As such she has never gone through the events of Fate/Stay Night.**

 ** _kirishadowcat:_ You could be on to something! But only the future will tell if your right or wrong. I mean I guess I could. But that'll be no fun.**

 **Well, that's all for now, onto the Chapter.**

"Speaking."  
 _"Thinking."  
_ _ **"Servant Speaking."**_

* * *

On second thought, perhaps she should have kept such information to herself.

At what was going through the mind of Artoira Pendragon.

For but a moment, her emotions overtook her rational and logical thinking on seeing her previous master.

This slip up has caused quite a bit of an upset on her Master. Who in turn, seemed to have trouble processes that her Father actually from a different world. Let alone the fact she was her Master at some point.

None the less she doesn't blame her Master. After all, she herself was the cause, so as such, she places the blame on herself.

Which means she was the one who has to fix this dilemma. That could be quite the problem for her, however.

It wasn't that she wasn't good with people, quite the opposite in fact. As to be the ideal king, one must know how to deal with others.

But the problem lies in the fact that she can't approach this problem as a king. If she did, she had no doubt that she could possibly worsen the situation more then it already was.

One thing she knew she wasn't going to do was to tell her master what happened during the 4th holy grail war. As much as she hates the man. Her Master clearly cherishes him. And Saber would prefer not to ruin that image she has of him.

 _ **". . . Though I will admit I can be mistaken."**_ Saber said. Grabbing her Master's attention back towards her.

"Eh? W-What do you mean?" She asked. Not really such what to think at the moment. Saber couldn't blame her, however. So much information she did not what to accept just got dropped her in.

 _ **"It is strange. He does look just like my old Master. and he even shares the same name. But as I said, that was in another World. So there is a very real possibility that I could be wrong. In fact, it is most likely the case."**_ Saber told her.

"Uh... Yea.. right!" Her Master expressed. It seems to have worked. Thought Saber was still in the belief that this was the same. But she will not cross out the possibility that she could be wrong.

 _ **"Thought I am wondering why you are upset over him being here,"**_ Saber asked her. She took a second to think of an answer.

"Right, uh, That's not what I'm upset over..." Said told her. If that is the case then why was she...?

"When you said that he was in a previous Grail War. You kinda made it sound like he... "

 _ **"Died?"**_ Saber guessed. In which she nodded. _**"Perhaps I should have been more clear. In another world, he was my master for the 4th holy grail war. But I do not know of his fate after it. So I can't really say if he lived or died."**_

Whether or not he was the very same Kiritsugu that was her Master is irrelevant. Though she will admit she is a bit curious on how he even got to this world if he was the same person.

Saber can feel her Master sigh in relief. Ok, so she not only cares about her father. She would also care about an alternate version of him. Assuming their not the same person that is.

This only reinforced the idea of not telling her about what happened during that war. Especially about her proxy master Irisviel.

"So what do you mean by 'took place on another world'?" She then asks her. Ah, yes. Another slip up on her part. She didn't mean to mention that either.

 _ **"Yes, the 4h holy grail war, the one I was in, Took place on an Earth in a different Dimension."**_ Saber said. thought she may as well tell her about it at this point. Hopefully, it will satisfy her Master's curiosity.

"Oh, so like, a Parallel Universe?" Her master wondered. Sitting down on a nearby chair in thought. "Does that mean Multiverse theory is true?"

 _ **"I not sure if they are parallel universes. But yes, different universes. I also do not know what Multiverse Theory is so I cannot answer that."**_ Saber told her Master, who looked like she was about to explain. But then stopped.

"Eh... It rather's complex, something that would take far too long to properly explain really." Her master said.

Huh, for some reason, Saber felt relief about that, she wasn't sure as to why.

Soon afterward, Kiritsugu came back in with a rag and some rubbing alcohol.

"Alright, close your eyes and I'll get these marks right off." He told her Master, she nods and does as he says.

 _ **"It doesn't seem too hard to get off."**_ Saber commented on as he gently rubs her with the said rug.

 _"Well yea, I was only playing the part remember? Thought the Alcohol can really hurt if you let it get in your eyes."_ Her master said in a happy tone. Her mood has greatly improved when her father came back to take care of her.

Perhaps Saber didn't need to worry about this. The problem could have solved itself if she waited long enough... Granted, Saber wasn't really a person to just sit idly by.

"Do you want me to make us dinner?" Her Master suddenly asked her father. Who in turn only shook his head. "Oh, I can try making dumplings again! I've gotten really good at mak-"

"I already got us some food." He said then. Which caused the young women to frown and pout.

"Then how am I suppose to show off my skills?" She protested. Her father raised his hands in mock surrender just as he just finishes cleaning her face.

"Alright, then I'll let you make dinner Tomorrow alright? For now, just think of it as a gift for making you wait so long." He told her. "You can also open your eyes now."

And she does just that. blinking a bit as she does so.

"Fine, I guess I'll accept it then. Since you made it for such a reason! But next time tell me beforehand when you do this." She said, in which he smiled lightly and nodded.

Saber then just had a thought as she Listened/watched these two. Perhaps this was the very same child she saw playing with Kiritsugu back when she was summoned by him? It'd certainly make sense. If he was here. There's a possibility that she came along as well.

But then why doesn't she remember her Mother? Surely she would have recognized the name back when she was first summoned.

Then again, her Master's memories of such events or people could have been erased. She didn't know everything about the Holy Grail War after all.

Saber tried to envision what could have happened after the war. Maybe Kiritsugu went and got Isaiviel, then erased her memories of her mother and anything that involves the Einzberns and the Holy Grail War. And somehow got here in hopes that she could have a normal life.

If that was the case, then she can safely say that he failed quite badly.

...But then why is her name still Isaiviel von Einzbern and not Isaiviel Emyia? And how did he even cross into an entirely different dimension? Sure he could have somehow gotten the Second Magic to transfer him to a Parallel Dimension. But as far as she knew, the Second Magic only extends to Parallel Dimensions/Universes. And with what little time she has been here. She already knew this world is just far too different to just be a Parallel world.

No, this was a completely different world, One with its own set of rules.

Granted, Saber was just a Knight. The King of Knights. But still a Knight none the less. She wouldn't have any answers to these questions.

It was times likes this she wished Merlin was around. No doubt he would know what was actually going on. He often had a good grasp of events such as this.

Well, in the end, her goal remains the same. Regardless of the world she currently resides in.

"Wait..." Her Red-eyed Master suddenly said, narrowing her eyes slightly. "You can't cook."

He then claps his hand together in a pleading fashion.

"Sorry, Sorry. You know your Father. I didn't want to disappoint you is all." He told her.

"But that doesn't-" She was going to say, but well. Her father was one step ahead of her.

"I also made sure it was the ramen you like so much." He continued.

"You're the best father a girl could ask for." Was her reply along with a swift hug. She was surprisingly easy to please. When it involves her father at least.

Also, Saber wasn't going to complain about the food. She enjoys Ramen as well. Thanks to her Master. In fact, a lot of food from this time taste so much better than the food of her time.

And she really liked that. It was something she didn't expect she would have wanted.

* * *

The sound of two wooden Swords striking one another constantly threw out the dojo. Saber couldn't help but admire the look of the place. It was also really peaceful despite it being a Mainly place for training or battle.

Thought the same could not be said for Isaiviel. Who could only desperately hold Yuuto off. Her blade, firmly fitted in her hands. Was only really being used to Block incoming attacks that She could see.

Yuuto on the other hand. Was only really using one hand. But while he clearly not going easy on her. He wasn't going full out either. I mean. She was only human after all. He could seriously hurt her if he actually put some power into his attacks.

Luckily, Isaiviel was wearing Kendo gear. So she was mostly protected.

But It wasn't hard to say that Isaiviel was having a far harder time then Yuuto was.

Rais, Akeno, and Ai were on the sidelines. And seemed to be talking amongst themselves. Or well Rias and Akeno were. Ai was by them, but she was just quietly Watching the spar.

Issei was doing a contract, and Kenoko was doing something else. Saber didn't know what, however. Since it doesn't really have anything to do with her.

At this point, Isaiviel managed to duck under one of Yuuto Swings, pushing herself forward to try and counter... Only to have her wooden blade caught by Yuuto with his free hand.

Saber decided that she wasn't going to help Her Master with this. This sparring session was done so Yuuto could get a basic idea of her Master's abilities. So it makes sense to her not to interfere.

And the fact that Saber wasn't helping her showed.

"Uhh..." Was Isaiviel's reply just before she was forced to let go of her blade just so she can back up form Yuuto's downward swing.

Then she realized that was a huge mistake. She was now armless and very vulnerable. If this was an actual fight. She would be pretty much done.

But Yuuto tossed the wooden blade back at her, and while she fumbled a bit, she did catch it.

"That was a simple mistake. And I'll admit I probably shouldn't have grabbed your sword. So I'll give you another chance." Yuuto said right before getting back into his own stance.

"Oh. Uhh... Thank you...?" She said. A bit confused but none the less intends to take full advantage of this.

Saber was watching the young man with keen interest. And she has to say she was quite impressed with him. For one, it's incredibly rare for someone to be so skilled as such an age. Not to say he was perfect, Saber herself already noticed some flaws. Like his feet could be more apart and more steady. And he could adjust the angle of the blade when he swings it to have a more meaningful impact.

The grip he has on his blade also isn't the best. Especially since her Master had almost disarmed him once or twice by sheer accident. Thought she could account most of this to him not putting his all.

There were a couple more problems that weren't mentioned as well. But still, whoever taught him how to fight, has done a pretty good job. Yuuto fought even better than some Knights that were in her army back in Camelot.

It kinda made her want to test the full extent this young man ability herself. But alas, she could not do so.

Anyways, Her opinion on Isaiviel was... well. Not really as good. She wasn't dumb. She knew that she couldn't win. But that didn't deter her. She fought as hard as she could. Even thought Yuuto as just better than her in nearly every aspect. Well, all except for one thing.

And that was reaction timing. Which was exceptionally high. It was so high, Saber noticed that her Master would react to something well before Yuuto even became aware of it. For example, when Yuuto caught Isaiviel's blade. She reacted the instant Yuuto started to move his other hand into striking position. If she didn't, that wooden blade would have already collided with the top of her head.

At first, Saber thought that Isaiviel was using her A-Rank Instinct to predict what Yuuto was going to do. But then she remembered that her Master doesn't have access to her personal skills just yet.

Speaking of Isaiviel, she wasn't approaching Yuuto. Preferring to let him come to her.

Which he gladly did. Calmly, yet swiftly approaching her, he thrusts at her stomach. In which she deflects it with a simple flick on her sword. Throwing Yuuto slightly off balance, it was only slightly, but it was more enough to have a nice meeting with the ground. Isaiviel seizes this chance and attempts to strike the winning blow right on his head.

But Yuuto had other plans, being a Devil with the Knight Piece, his Speed and mobility were far higher than the normal Devil, let alone a human. He maneuvers himself far faster then Isaiviel could ever expect him too. turning upwards and grabbing Isaiviel's Hands. Of course, Isaiviel knew he was going to do that and reacted instantly. But her superior reflects were no real match Yuuto's unmatched speed.

It all happened in an instant, Isaiviel didn't know what exactly happened. But the end results were her on the ground belly down. With Yuuto standing on top, with one Hand holding both of Isaiviel's hands behind her back. And his other holding her head down.

"H-how did this even happened?!" Isaiviel asked/protested. Her breathing heavy and is struggling to free herself. "This makes no sense!"

"I think it's best we stop. Since I believe I have a good grasp on what you need to learn." Yuuto said.

Isaiviel continues to struggle for a couple more seconds but stops once she starts to get tired. she mumbles a 'fine.' and Yuuto lets go of her, letting her lay there for a bit to catch her own breath.

 _ **"He is quite impressive."**_ Saber commented. Not really fazed about what just happened. _**"I wish to see what more he is capable of."**_

 _"Why didn't you help me?!"_ Isaiviel said towards Saber, not very happy with Saber unwillingness to help.

 _ **"Because he was judging you based on your own power. Not mine."**_ Saber told her.

 _"But you are my power! How can I get better with it if you don't let me use it? Heck, you even said you help me get stronger remember?"_ Isaiviel countered. It was a good point, but one Saber was expecting.

 _ **"While that is true. You still can not use things like Mana Burst or Instinct. So the best I could have done was tell you what you needed to do. And while you would have stood a better chance. The end result would have been the same regardless. You need to learn to make those kinds of judgment calls yourself. You can't always rely on me."**_ Saber said to her.

Isaiviel grumbles a bit but knows she is right. She sighs slightly.

 _"Right, sorry about the outburst,"_ She said to Saber.

 _ **"It is fine Master."**_ Saber replied.

"Do you need help getting up?" Yuuto asked, having a hand out for her.

"Sure," Isaiviel said as turns on her back. Grabbing his hand. Once she up, she removes the head part of her kendo Gear.

"So, How did I do...?" She asked him.

Sloppy, Horrible footwork and poor handling of a weapon were a... few things that came in mind for Saber. To say her Master was a bad fighter would be an understatement. Even if she could use Mana Burst to even the odd in terms of physical ability. She believes her Master still would have lost.

But at least she is patient and willing to observe the opponent first over just blindly changing in. So she is on the right track.

"You have spirit... but lack Experience." Was what Yuuto said. He wasn't lying, but he also wasn't being as brutally honest as some other people would be.

"Yea... That's... pretty clear. Kinda why I'm even doing this." Isaiviel pointed out. With Yuuto nodding in response.

"Well, We'll take a small break and then we'll start with some basics. For now, So go get some Water and rehydrate." Yuuto said in his usual, calm and, for Isaiviel at least, attractive voice.

* * *

 _ **"Sloppy, Horrible footwork and poor handling of a weapon. I could name a couple more. But I'm sure you understand by now."**_ Archer said as he observed the fight.

 _"Yes, Yes, I get it. She sucks, but remember she was just a normal girl up until she summoned Saber."_ Ai retorted. Crossing her arms.

 _ **"You and I both know that was never the case."**_ Archer reminded, which only cause Ai to frown. Looking a bit uncomfortable. She Refusing to say anything further.

Archer couldn't blame her. Form what he knew they were friends since a young age. And she only found out about Isaiviel's true nature around the time he was summoned. Even after a month, his master still doesn't fully accept the truth. At least at a subconscious level. I mean Who would blindly accept that their closest friend was a Homunculus? He even doubts that said person even knows that herself.

To put it Lightly, it'll be... interesting, when she finds the out the truth. Form what he knew about the girl. Her reaction is going to be pretty bad, and that's an understatement.

Though frankly speaking. Back when before he met Isaiviel, he expected her personality to be pretty similar to that of Illya... And that was kind of the case when he finally met her. They both were pretty positive overall. But Illya was far more playful and mischievous when compared to Isaiviel. They were both also childish to an extent, though for different reasons.

However, Illya could be a bit crueler and more merciless. She could kill someone, and wouldn't even bat an eye. Isaiviel also had a far more stable personality when compared to Illya despite being more emotional.

Sometimes he wondered what would happen if the two ever met. He could see Isaiviel accepting Illya. Though she would probably have to cope with Illya's mischievous nature.

Illya would probably mess with her a lot. But he can see the possibility of her growing attached to her new sibling. He also admits it would be kind of amusing to see Illya try to act as the older, more responsible sibling then the younger one for once.

That or she tries to kill her. You never really know. Either way that would never happen, since they both exist in different universes...

Then again, Kiritsugu exists here. So the possibility of Illya also being here is also real, though it is unlikely.

"I still think she should be a Mage. She has the potential to be something great with it." Both Archer and Ai could hear what Rias said.

"I could probably show her some tricks. Maybe that could convince her?" Akeno wondered out loud.

"I highly doubt it," Ai said, butted in their little talk. "Isai is going to want to become a swordsman no matter what."

Especially since Saber dwells within her.

"Oh? And what makes you so sure?" Rias had to ask. Now Looking at the other red-head.

"I know more about Isai then anyone else here. It only makes sense I would know." She answered back.

"Ara, she does have a point," Akeno mentioned. "But I think she'd be quite impressed with our powers.~"

"Well, I don't really know what you two can do. So I can't say if she would. Either way, it still wouldn't sway her." Ai insisted. But then started to wonder something.

"By the way, what can you two do?" Ai asked, both her and Archer have wondered just what their new devil 'comrades' could do before.

"Oh, I mainly use Elemental Magic. But I do prefer Lightning." Akeno said with a smile. Ai wasn't very surprised by that for some reason.

"Mhmh, I have the Power of Destruction," Rias said with a smirk and a small laugh.

"... Ok? I don't know what that does." Ai told plainly said. Thought she can take the obvious guess.

"Well, it's a very destructive power that can annihilate nearly anything." Rias simpled stated. In which Ai just stared at her. Not even blinking.

"That... doesn't tell me much more than what already can guess," Ai admits. Was that all that power really? Just Destroy things? Well, at least the name makes sense she supposed.

Rais never stopped smirking at her.

"Well then, I'll just have to show you a demonstration the next time we go hunt a stray Devil." Rais simply told her. Ai didn't say anything, preferring to think about their answers at this point.

 _"What do you think Archer?"_ Ai suddenly asked him.

 _ **"Hmm, well It's best to wait until we see them in action before making any further assumptions,"**_ Archer said. With Ai nodding. Yes, for all Ai knew, they could have some rather creative ways of using their powers.

"What about yours? I'm sure that you have something up your sleeve with what magical power you have." Rias said. Ai widen her eyes a bit. She thought she was hiding it well enough.

"Surprised? You certainly have much more control when compared to Isai. But us devils can sense it if we're close enough." Rias told her half-heartedly. Ai mentally made a note to be a bit more careful around them.

That being said, she really shouldn't be surprised. Unless your Servant is an Assassin. No matter How much you tried to hide it. The magical energy of a Servant is enormous, especially one with B rank Mana like Archer.

 _"Should I tell her what we can do?"_ As Always, Ai went to Archer for help.

 _ **"She'll eventually find out what we're capable of. But until then, only tell her what she needs to know."**_ Archer suggested to her.

She had to agree, she doesn't 100% trust them after all. Telling them everything she can do may only want them to recruit her more. And she wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing. So she decided to tell them the only weapons she plans to use at the moment.

". . .I have some dual swords I can project. But I have them just in case anyone gets to close to me since I'm mainly an Archer. I even have a bow I can summon at will." Ai finally said.

Technically she isn't wrong. Sure she's better as a melee combatant then an Archer. But if anything that only lulls them into a false sense of security if they get close enough to her. She thought it was quite a simple, yet Ingenus plan.

No one really expects an Archer to hold their own in melee combat after all. Unless their one of those 'crazy prepared' types.

"An Archer? Huh, seems more of a magician to me." Rias thought out loud.

Ai raised an eyebrow at her... Well... She wouldn't be wrong. Though Magus would be the more correct term, however.

"I thought you saw Isai as a Magician," Ai said, honestly wondering why she came to such a conclusion.

"H-how did this even happened?!" The Four suddenly heard Isai yell. "This doesn't make any sense!"

The Trio's attention turned back towards the spar, and that could see Isaiviel pinned to the ground by Yuuto. Ai could only sweatdrop a bit as she looked on.

 _ **"You seem surprisedly calm while Watching your best friend get beaten up. Usually, your 'mother hen' instincts would kick in and try to defend her to the best of your abilities."**_ Archer pointed out. She scoffs at him a bit.

 _"Yuuto is a kind and trusting person. Their no way he would seriously hurt Isai on purpose."_ Ai told him as if it was common knowledge, and it kind of was really.

 _ **"What makes you think that?"**_ Archer wondered. _**"Is he not a Devil like the others?"**_

At this point, Ai was starting to think Archer was messing with her. Yuuto was just that kind of person. Much like how Isai is just Isai.

 _"You're joking, right? You should know better than that Archer."_ Ai tells him. _"He's basically a Knight in Shining Armor."  
_  
 _ **"How can you be so sure of that Master? You only really talked to him once."**_ Archer reminded her. She would about that, well... He isn't wrong per-say.

 _"But Isai Trusts him."_ She pointed out to him. There no way Isai would befriend someone untrustworthy.

 _ **"No offense Master. But your friend is far too nice for her own good. She seems like the sort who would try to befriend anyone."**_ Archer said as if he has seen this before.

 _"Then you don't know Isai very well. She's a lot Smarter then she makes herself out to be."_ Ai said before pausing slightly. As if she just remembered something.

 _"Thought she does tend to not properly plan things out. But that's beside the point."_ She finally finishes.

 _ **"Doesn't mean she can't be fooled,"**_ Archer said bluntly.

At this point, Ai just stops talking to him. he was starting to get on her nerves, and she knows she would most likely lose this argument with him.

"You have quite a bit of control over your magical energy." Rias resume talking after watching Isaiviel give up.

"I suppose that makes sense. I would probably think the same thing if I were in your shoes." She honestly said.

"Then you must create your own arrows, don't you? Can you give any special properties to them?" Akeno couldn't help but ask. It was a decent question actually.

"Kinda. It's a bit complex, however, and I really don't want to explain it." She said honestly. The main reason was she herself doesn't quite fully get it. Sure with time, she'll understand, but at the moment, Archer handles most of the heavy lifting when it comes to that.

"Ara ara, That's a bit of a shame" Akeno admits. Though she doesn't seem discouraged about it at all.

At this point Isaiviel came by, holding a bottle of water that she got from... somewhere. She took a spot that was by Ai.

"I have to admit, this wasn't easy." The young red-eye women said. "I mean, I knew it wouldn't be easy. But it still pretty hard."

"Of course it wouldn't be easy. You learning to wield a blade. It would take years of experience to learn, and even then, you'd just be 'ok'" Ai told her. Causing Isaiviel to wince slightly.

"You don't need to be so harsh Ai-chan," Isaiviel said, looking down a bit. Oh, she got depressed. Ai just can't let that be.

"Just saying how it is. But really, Just keep the Spirit going and I'm sure you'll become a great swordsman." She continues.

"Yea... Your right! I just need to put more effort!"She exclaimed.

"Not really what I meant, but sure," Ai said, satisfied that she brightens her friend's mood. Granted, she was the one to caused her to get slightly depressed. But let's not think too much about that.

"We were just talking about our powers and abilities." rias then said, catching Isaiviel's attention. "Is there anything you can do?"

Isaiviel thought about it as if she was debating whether or not she wants to say anything. Her eyes quickly glance at Ai as she does so.

"There some things I could possibly do in the future." She then told everyone. "but right now. I can't really do anything... well except for invisible air- Oh" Isaiviel suddenly realized that she actually spoke the last part out loud. Ai just looked at her best friend. She didn't want to reveal that it appears.

"Invisible Air? What does it do?" Rias said/ask. Isaiviel suddenly got slightly nervous.

"Y-yea... it mainly lets me conceal anything I'm holding. I can dispell it at any time I want, however." She then said. Not really wanting to talk any more about it.

"Such a power could prove to be really useful," Rias said as she nods to herself. She was probably thinking of ways Isaiviel could use such a power. "How does it work?"

Isaiviel frown slightly, but did answer.

"It compresses a bunch of layers of wind, creating really strong air pressure with magical Energy. Because of that, It distorts the refraction of light and causes whatever is inside of it to become invisible." Isaiviel explained to the best of her ability.

"That sounds like Wind Magic." Akeno then said. And Ai had to agree. But Ai also knew better, it must have been a Noble Phantasm or a skill of some sorts. And she was kinda lending on the former at the moment.

"Yea, now that I think about it, it does around like some sort of magic." Isaiviel agrees before drinking a bit of Water. "Sadly, I don't really have much of a use for it right now."

Rias on the other said seemed to have a different view on Isai's Invisible Air.

"Really? Cause I can certainly think of a couple of ways to use it right now." Rias told her. Who in turn and looked at her questionably.

"What do you mean?" she couldn't help but ask. Rias only smiled and patted her head. Who in turn seemed to enjoy the head pat... Ai couldn't help but narrow her eyes at the other red-head.

"Well, if it as you say it is. I'm pretty sure we can come up with some others ways of using it. Don't you think so Akeno?" Rias asked her vice-president.

"Oh yes. I can certainly think of some things." She agreed happily, placing her hands together.

"Wait really?! Are they awesome stuff?! Can you show me?!" Isaiviel asked, her tone and voice getting a bit more excited about whatever ideas they had.

Ai also couldn't help but facepalm. She isn't sure if they planned this, But she thinks that her best friend just got baited.

"Certainly! But I'm afraid that'll have to wait for now. Afterall, I think Yuuto been waiting for you." Akeno said.

With that, Isaiviel realized she kinda forgot about training. And turned to see Yuuto waiting patiently for her to come back.

"Oh! right... haha... Sorry!" she yelled at Yuuto as she got back up. "Sorry to cut it short Ai-chan. But I have a meeting with Fate!"

Ai couldn't help but frown as she watched her friend walk back toward Yuuto. Why did she have to use that word of all things?

* * *

 **A/N: Well that's it for chapter 8! I think this was the second shortest chapter overall. I hope you guys don't mind.**

 **Anyways, Isai kinda got stomped. Seems she not going to be able to fight anyone untill she gets Mana Burst, Hopefully, that'll be soon!**

 **And she might learn some magic after all. Or well, anything the relates to invisible air at least.**

 **It also should be noted that Irisviel never told Saber her daughter name. So it perfectly reasonable that Saber could come up with such a conclusion.**

 **As for when the next chapter comes up. I'm not... fully sure. As I said. I have personal problems I still have to attend to. I'll try to get chapter 9 out within two weeks, but if it happens I can't. Then I'm sorry for making you guys wait.**

 **Though if it comes to a point where I may not be able to update the story for a while. Don't worry! I still fully intend on finishing Fate: Soul Bound. And I'll get right back on it when I sort out everything. I'll also make sure to leave an update stating It may take a while to post chapter 9 if it comes to that. Hopefully, it won't.**

 **So untill then see you all later!**


	9. Red and White

**Welcome back to another chapter in Fate: Soul bound! I'm still having problems in my personal life. But despite that. I was able to get this chapter out earlier than I normally would. So woo on my part! I'm also hoping to get chapter 10 done in about week too. If I can't, then I apologize in advance.**

 **But enough of that. Let get on to the reviews... or review.**

 ** _angelvan105:_ Glad you enjoy it! And late happy birthday! I would call that more of a stomp than a match. Isai is really bad at fighting at the moment. And Saber not helping also made it go a lot faster than it normally would of. That also shows just how much that stray devil was holding back in chapter 3. Perhaps we'll see more of his abilities in a later chapter?**

 **But Saber will also have her match eventually. That won't be for a while, however.**

 **But on to the Chapter!**

"Speaking."  
 _"Thinking."  
_ _ **"Servant Speaking."**_

* * *

Issei was riding his way back to the old school building on his bike, now done with contracts. Thought while he technically wasn't able to fulfill the contract, he still got a pretty good rating overall.

He also handed out some fliers just like Rias asked him too, she told him it was for Devil contracts. Though he wasn't exactly keen on the idea. In fact, he much prefers being at home, peeking at sexy ladies or hanging around Rias. But he didn't really have much of a reason to protest. Besides, she was the one to ask him, and she practically owns his life!

It was a damn shame he was a pawn, however. Like, who the hell has ever heard of a pawn getting a harem!? Certainly not him. Granted he only recently learned about the supernatural world. But that was beside the point!

He was not deterred, however. He would become the Harem King. He just needs to become a High-class Devil and he was basically set! Sure it will take quite a bit of time, but he didn't mind that. It was certainly better than not having to become one at all.

 _ **"Impossible"**_ Saber words echoed as he remembers his talk with her some days ago. Well, now he'll show her! He'll become the Harem king without a doubt!

Also, he made a new friend! Her name was Asia, and she was the nicest person he ever met. Even nicer then Isai-chan. And Isai-chan was the only girl who really accepted him until he met Asia. So that's saying something. He really hopes that he'll be able to meet her again.

She apparently got lost after helping a bunch of people by the way. A couple of girls help her find an abandoned Church some days back. But after seeing someone who was in need. She went to help them. And then saw someone else after that. And then another, and... well... You can make a pretty good guess as to what happened.

At least that what she told him.

None the less, As any good person would do. He took her back to the Church. So that made this day all the more worth it. Even if he didn't get a lot done as a Devil.

At that point, he comes up to the old school building. But before going he, he notices a note on the door. Slightly raising an eyebrow. He took the note and started to read it.

[If you're reading this. We are all currently at the Dojo. So come by their instead.~

-Rias Gremory]

Issei for a second wondered why they would be at the dojo, but then remembered that Yuuto would have probably started to train Isai-chan.

He couldn't help but get slightly jealous. Of course, all the cute girls are attracted to him. And that upsets him quite a bit. He could understand why they did. He's basically everything Issei isn't. But that doesn't mean he has to like it.

Heck, Even Isai-chan is attracted to him! He can see it as he talks and interacts with her. Though she does seem to make an effort to ignore them. And she isn't really looking for a boyfriend. So hopefully she won't become one of those girls who just flock around him all the time.

Regardless, he sets off towards the school dojo. And on getting there, he greeted by the sight of Isai-chan laying on the ground, completely exhausted.

Yuuto was helping said downed person, and Everyone else was talking among themselves. Expect for Ai. Who constantly had an eye on her friend. Until Issei came, then her eyes set on him, narrowing slightly.

It made him nervous. But he had to remember. As long as he didn't try anything. She wouldn't do anything.

So the first thing he did was to walk up towards Isai-chan and Yuuto.

"Is Isai-chan ok?" Issei asked worriedly. Did something happen while he was away?

"My everything hurts." Said person raspy let out.

"Oh, hello Ise. Don't worry about Isaiviel. She is just tired from overexerting herself when I told her not too." Yuuto answered. Issei was going to ask more. But then he suddenly felt strong, murderous intent. And felt it was best to leave it at that.

"Right... uh. I'm going to talk to Buchou." Issei then said. Backing away a bit.

"Alright, if you need anything I'm here." He said. Issei slowly nods and goes to Rias. Which was a bit nerve wrecking since Ai is close by.

"I'm back Buchou!" He said. Rias smiled a bit.

"Ah, Issei. How did your contract go?" She asked casually. With Issei looking away nervously.

"Yea. I couldn't complete it. But they did like me!" Issei told him. "And I handed out a bunch more fillers just like you asked Buchou."

Rias looked at Isai for a second. She didn't look disappointed. But he doubts she was very pleased either.

"Well, I guess that to be expected. I'm sure you'll get the hang of it with time." Rias assured him.

"I'll make sure not to disappoint you next time!" Issei said.

"I know you won't," Rias sounds sure of herself. As if she knew something he didn't. "Did you at least enjoy yourself?"

"Not much happened really. But I meant this really cute and nice girl!" Issei told her. Who.. didn't quite expect to hear that.

"Really? Who was it?" Rias asked with a questionable look. Issei couldn't help but feel a bit of doubt. Though she didn't actually doubt his claim at all.

"Her name was Asia." issei let up. Said name actually cause Isai-chan and Ai to perk up a bit on hearing it. Thought Issei wasn't really paying attention to them at this point. "She got lost after helping some people. So I help her find the abandoned church she was looking for."

Rias's smile disappeared at that very moment. And her faced only showed worry.

"Issei, what did Asia look like?" She said- no, demanded. It was something that caught Issei off guard.

"U-uh... She has this dark teal nun-looking outfit." He let out.

"Issei, do not meet this girl ever again." Rias suddenly said. Causing Issei eyes to widen.

"W-what?!" Strangely, both Issei and Isai-chan said it at the same it. Isai-chan voice confused Issei, why would she be surprised by Rias's answer as well?

It seemed that red-eyed girl had confused all the other devils just as much as Issei.

"Iasi...?" Rias let out. "Do... do you know this girl?"

"Yea. She's a friend of mine. In fact, she saved my life." Isai-chan said. Issei mouth could help but hang open on this. She knew Asia?! And Asia saved her life?!

"Explain. Now." Rias then said. Her tone was a bit demanding like with Issei. This cause Iasi-chan, she was now slowly getting up, to flinch slightly.

At this point, Ai seemed to get up. But struggled slightly to do so. It seems she hasn't fully recovered from whatever she did. "I don't like that tone your giving to Isai." She let out harshly. Which suddenly cause every one of the Devil to get on guard.

 _"Was a fight about to break out?"_ Was what Issei thought as the air was growing tense.

"Ai-chan. Stop it. She doesn't mean anything bad." Isai-chan then let out, trying to defuse the problem before anything happens.

And it worked. With Ai pausing for a bit. And after a bit of consideration, she nods and sits back down.

"It would only end badly for me anyways," She told herself. But eyes still honed on Rias. "But do not talk to Isai like that. She may be a club member, but she isn't part of your peerage."

Rias looked at Ai, then nodding herself,

"Very well. I will admit it was rude of me. Sorry, Isai" Rias then said. looking back at Isai.

"It's... fine. I assume you're upset because she has something to do with the church?" Isai-chan assumed.

"Yes. As you know, Us Devils and those of the church don't really get along very well." Rias said. Before looking at Issei. "Which is why we can't associate ourselves with them."

"But Asia is really nice!" Issei protested.

"But does she know you're a Devil? How would she react if she knew about your true nature?" Rias then asked. Causing Issei to stop.

Issei did wonder that, would she hate him? If she was a part of the church. then the possibility...

At that point, Isai-chan stepped back in

"Asia is really kind. While I can't fully say if she would. She doesn't seem like the sort who wouldn't." Isai told them.

"And how long have you known her?" Rias asked.

At this point, Isai paused and hesitated. As if she didn't want to talk. Issei wondered why she would just act like this out of nowhere. She looked as distressed after all.

"A couple of days... but people bond quickly when you're in danger." Isai-chan finally said. Issei mind paused. What could have happened?!

"She was there when the Stray Devil attacked you," Yuuto concluded. Issei almost forgot that he was here.

Isei nods but doesn't say anything else.

Issei, on the other hand, was very vocal.

"Asia was with you?! How and why?!" Issei then asked. Somewhat distressed that she was in danger then. If Ai was being her usual self. Issei didn't notice, nor would he care.

"We were... looking for the church. I'm still new to town. So I didn't know where most places were..." She admits silently. "I rather not talk more about it. Sorry."

"But what happened? Did Asia get hurt? What did this bastard do?!" He shouted at her. Who in turn was visibly getting more and more distressed

But before Isai-chan even considers answering anything, he suddenly felt his ear being pulled.

"Ow ow! What the hell is your problem?!" He shouted. Turning towards the person who did that.

...And it was Ai. Who didn't look happy. Issei was suddenly glad he used the bathroom not long before he came back.

"No more questions." She told him seriously. "If anything, you should know how she feels better then anyone."

At the moment Isai realized he might have been thinking a bit too much about Asia. Ai was right, sure Isai didn't die. But she most likely went through something that could be considered just as traumatic.

At this point Ai let Issei's ear go. Who couldn't help but rub said ear a bit. The girl had a really strong grip.

Well, just another reason not to piss her off.

"...I'm Sorry, Isai-chan." He then said. Then Bowing at her as an apology. "I was thinking too much about Aisa that I didn't think about how'd you feel."

"Oh, i-it's fine! Really... I would have done the same if I was you." She told him. Causing Isai to look back up.

"Really..?"

"Of course." Isai-chan nods. "I've only known her for a couple of days. But I already feel like we're good friends."

"I know right?" Issei agreed. "She like an angel! Someone worth protecting!"

Before the two could go on there little 'Praise Asia'. Rias catches their attention but coughing slightly.

"Now that we have that over with." Rias then said. "Isai, since your not part of my peerage. I can't really tell you to not involve yourself with her. But remember you're associated with us Devils. So the Church might see you as a possible threat."

"And?" Isai-chan said. giving her a questioning look. "She's my friend. Whether you like it or not. I will go see her if I want to."

Rias clearly didn't approve of Isai's words. But she didn't press on it. But Issei on the other hand...

"But you Issei. I'm afraid you can't see her again-" she told him.

"B-but she my friend!" Issei shouted.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not doing this because I want too. I just don't want to risk your own safety. Especially since you haven't unlocked your Sacred Gear yet." Rias continued.

"Please Buchou! I really like her, she cute and nice and everything!" Issei begged. He even got on the ground as she begged.

Isai was about to step and help Issei but Ai Grabbed her shoulder.

"Isai, I understand you want to help, but we're not devils. We have no business with affairs such as this." Ai told her.

"But that isn't right! We're are part of the club still! We should have a say!" the Red-eyed girl protested.

Akeno then spoke up to the two.

"Sadly, Ai-chan-"

"Ai-chan? We're not friends-"

"-is right. This has to do with us being Devils. Please understand this is for Issei sake." Akeno finished.

Isai hangs her head low. murdering things like 'This isn't right'.

Rias herself seems to be sad as well. She didn't want to make Issei so depress.

"You'll someday understand this is for the best Issei," Rias told him.

"...Alright." Issei depressingly said. "... I think... I think I'm going to head home today."

rias you looked at him. She sighed.

"...Very well." Was all she said.

At that point, Issei then walked out of the room...

* * *

As Issei got back to his bike, he sighed. The day went from good to bad. He couldn't blame Buchou though, she was only doing what she was thinking was best.

"Wait up!" He suddenly heard Isai-chan shout. He then turns to see her run up to him. Stopping to catch her breath once she gets there.

"I'm... here...!" she said between his breaths.

Issei stared at her a bit confused.

"What are you doing?" Issei had to ask.

"I came to walk home with you," She said as she recovers. "And don't worry. Ai-chan won't get mad at you... Ok so she might, but she won't do anything... probably."

He couldn't help but look at her a bit dumbly. At this point, even Issei isn't surprised.

 _ **"My Master was concern about you, so she decided to come as well."**_ Saber voice suddenly echoed in his head.

Issei keeps forgetting that Saber is actually a thing since she never really talks. But at least this time he was caught by surprise. So good for him.

"Why are you so quiet?" Issei then asked. It was something he noticed. Every time he was around Saber would rarely speak if she even does.

"Oh, she's always like that. Only really talking when she needs too or I ask her something. A lot of the time I forget she's even there." Isaiviel answered for her. "But I think she's starting to open up."

If Saber had her own opinion on this, she didn't really share it.

"Still, it actually kind of cool. It like you have your own bodyguard watching you no matter what!" She told him proudly.

Yea, it did sound kind of cool, but also a bit creepy. Not that Issei would say that out loud.

That being said. It was nice of her to be willing to walk home with him. And it did make him feel a bit better. But he still wanted to meet Asia again.

"Yea..." was all he said. Isai-chan looked at the depressed boy.

"You know... You don't have to listen to her right?" Isai-chan suggested. Issei looked at her shocked

"But she saved my life," Issei pointed out.

"But Asia is your friend right?" She countered. "I don't think it's right telling someone to stay away from a friend."

"... But what if she hates me when she finds out I'm a Devil?" Issei then asked her.

Isai-chan opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. It like she was trying to figure some words to say.

"...I don't know." She finally let out. It seems despite also being friends with Asia. She didn't know if Asia would accept that he is a demon.

And only silence followed. Isai-chan didn't know what else to say. And Issei was a bit too depressed.

Until Isai-chan came up with an idea.

"How about you spend the night at my place?" She said out of nowhere.

Caught completely off guard and almost tripped. And is barely able to keep herself balance after a couple of steps.

"W-what?" Issei yelled. He almost couldn't believe it. "I didn't quite hear you. Could you repeat that?"

"I asked if you want to come to my place for the night," she repeated.

"Why would you even ask that?" He questioned. He really questioned. A girl asking him to stay at her place?

"Well, you were depressed. And I thought 'Hey, I bet he'd feel better if a cute girl asked him to spend the night at her place!' And so I did just that." She quickly said.

Ah, she's doing it out of pity huh?... Still, he couldn't help but think of various thoughts and... things, that could happen. Some even include seeing her in the bath-

And then those images were quickly replaced by him desperately running away from a blood lusted Ai. Who only intent was to commit senseless slaughter of the poor boy. Which cause a chill to go down his spine.

Dam this was a hard decision for the boy.

"I-I don't want to bother you," Issei hesitantly said.

"You sound like Asia." She told him. Which only made Issei raise an eyebrow. Did she invite Asia to her home before?

"Besides, you can meet my Father too. He looks scary, but trust me. He a good guy." She assured.

Ah, right. She has to have parents. Guess no perverted things then if he decides to go. Which is a damn shame... Or could be a blessing. Depending on how you look at it.

"I'm also making Dumplings! Do you like Dumplings?" She asked.

If it tastes good yea. But for the sake of not upsetting her, he nods.

"Then you can have some," She told him.

"I'm not sure." He said. Actually taking the time to weigh his options.

First off, he's getting asked by a cute girl to come to spend the night at her place. That alone should be more than worth it. But he still a bit nervous and scared to due Ai and the whole thing that happened with the fallen angel.

He knew Isai-chan wasn't like that. But he couldn't help but have the lingering thought deep in the back of his head.

On the other hand... He could help but smile a bit pervertedly. Which made Isai-chan a bit nervous.

"Can I touch your breast if I go?" He asked her... In which Isai-chan looked at him.

"...Excuse me?"

"Can I touch your breast if I go?" He repeated himself. She just stared blankly at Issei. Completely dumbfounded that he would even ask that.

". . . No."

"It'd be a sure fire way to get me to come," Issei tired to convince the Red-eyed girl.

"The answer is still no." She said again. Showing no emotion

Well, it was at least worth a try.

"Let me call my parents first." He finally decided. Besides, something really good could happen while he was there.

* * *

Perhaps this wasn't a very good idea.

At this very moment. Issei was sitting at the dining room table... Across from Isai-chan father.

And Isai-chan was cooking dinner. So it was just the two men.

Isai-chan managed to convince her father to let him stay for the night. He wasn't really sure what she told him. But it was enough to let him stay.

But the problem was he had nothing to talk about with the man. Normally he would you know. Be his perverted self. But this man...

He knew Isai-chan said he looked scary. But he wasn't expecting something like this.

Cause, he really doesn't look that scary overall. But there was something about him. Something not quite right. He gave off a non-approachable aura and he had this cold, non-emotional piercing gaze that felt like it was looking right into your soul.

It was like he was looking at a broken man who been threw something far worst then anything Issei could have ever imagined. And this was coming from someone who's died.

It unnerves him greatly. This man was nothing like his upbeat and cheerful daughter. Just what the hell actually happened to him? And how come Isai-chan doesn't notice? Is she just use to this?

Issei could not even begin to think what to talk about with this man.

Luckily he didn't have to.

"You name was Hyoudou Issei right?" He asked. causing Issei to quickly nod respectfully.

"And your friends with Isai?" He continued.

"Y-yes, sir..." Issei said when he finally got his voice back. Her father closes his eyes for a bit as he was thinking.

"That's good." The Father said as he opened his eyes again.

Not... really expecting to hear that from Isai's father of all people.

"What do you mean?" Issei couldn't help but ask.

"I heard Isai was pretty popular in school. But the only people she really interacts with where Ai and Keichi. So it's nice to know she making new friends." He told the boy.

Oh... Man, this guy was full of surprises for Issei.

"Well, she's one of the nicest people I know. I'd like to think we're close friends already." Issei told him.

"I see... Issei." He then said. Luckily at this point, Issei was... starting to get used to the man's presence. Mostly due to the fact that he was talking to him like a normal person.

"Yes?"

"You're not human. Are you?" He then asked.

Issei froze. W-what?

"H-how do you...?"

"The bounded field around this residence was made to detect when people entering it. And it can also tell if the person who enters it is human or not." He explained.

Oh... Issei didn't know what a bounded field was. But whatever it was could tell this guy if Issei wasn't human.

And that was really bad.

"I don't want to kill a friend of Isai's. So I want a straight answer. What are your intentions with her?" He asked Issei. Sounding completely calm.

Issei knew he had to answer quickly, he didn't know how. But he got the feeling that he could be a very dead man if he didn't give the right answer.

He tired his best to not scream and run like a madman. This man, He could tell. He would kill him if he felt Issei was a possible threat or had any bad intention to his daughter.

"I-I just want to be her friend!" Isei said as he panics slightly. "I don't have any other intentions! I swear!"

The man stares more intently at him. As if looking for anything that might show that Issei was lying or only giving some sort of half-truth. Issei couldn't help but sweat a bit as he does so.

". . . You don't seem to be lying." He finally said after a good minute or two.

Issei sighed a breath of relief. Ok looks like he's not dying again. But god. this guy is even scarier then Ai! And Ai is the scariest person at school! In his opinion at least.

"Of course I'm not. I will admit that most girls don't like me for good reasons. But Isai-chan was the first girl who accepted that part of me!" Issei expresses to him.

"Do you love her then?" He then asked. Causing Issei to freeze.

"W-What? I mean, y-yes, she's very cute. But I don't think I like her that way." Issei admitted.

"I see..." Was all her father said at this point.

Not long after that. Isai-chan came in with a good batch of Steamed Dumplings.

"Food's ready!" She happily shouted, then setting the food on the table. She is even humming to herself a bit.

"Thanks for the meal," Issai said as he couldn't help himself and grab one. Making sure to blow a bit before taking a bite.

And it tasted pretty good! Sure Issei wasn't one to mind food. So he can't really say if it was well made or not. But it tasted good to him. And that's what matters in the end.

"You're getting better." Her father Commented as he also took some food. Isai-chan greatly enjoys his praise. This made Issei think that she is a bit of a daddy's girl.

"I'm still nowhere near as good as Ai-chan however," She said. "But I'm trying my best!"

"Is she good at cooking?" Issei asked. In which Isai-chan nods.

"Is really good at it. But It's not really surprising since she lives alone." She told him.

Ai lives alone? That was something new to Issei.

"Where are her parents?" Issei had to ask. Surely they wouldn't leave their daughter alone?

"Ai's Mother works overseas. So she sends Ai money every mouth to get by." This time. It was Isai's father that answered.

"Father also acts as her guardian while Ai-chan Mother is away. Since someone at our age can't really live by themselves." She continued for her father.

And suddenly it made so much sense why Ai is so scary at times. She has this man as her caretaker.

He also couldn't help but feel a bit bad for Ai. After all, Issei couldn't imagine a life without his own parents.

"What about her Father?" He asked them. and only silence follows.

Clearly, It was not a question he should have asked. But them someone like Issei could make a good.

"It's... best to ask Ai-chan about that." Was Isai-chan only reply. That only meant he wasn't going get to get an answer.

Then a suddenly ringing was heard. Only for her father to reach into his phone.

"This is Kiritsugu." He said. He didn't spend a lot of time talking to whoever is on the phone. But when he hung up. He sighed lightly and got up from his seat. He looked at Isai-chan. Even crouching down and lightly grabbing her shoulders

"I'm sorry, but your father has to go do some things," He said.

Isai-chan only frowned.

"I promise I will be back no later than tomorrow evening." He assured her. Isai only stared of them a bit before slowly nodding.

"You better be back by then, or I'll be upset," Isai-chan told him. She was already upset, however. But no one really made any comments about it.

He then looked an Issei as she stood back up.

"Make sure she stays safe." Was all he said before he left to get ready. Well, he wasn't sure why he told him that. But it's not like he wouldn't say no.

Meanwhile, Isai-chan Watched her Father leave the dining room, only to sigh deeply when he's out of sight.

"What's wrong?" Issei asked.

"I hope he actually comes back when he says he will." She answered him, still having a frown on her face.

Issei couldn't help but feel bad when he see her sad. Even if it's not his fault.

"I guess this happens a lot huh?" Issei wondered, with the Isai-chan nodding.

Soon her father left the house entirely, Leaving Issei and Isai-chan alone.

In an attempt to brighten up the mood. Isai decides to speak up.

"So...! Just us two... Kinda feels weird, but hey! Could be worse huh?" She expressed.

At that moment, Issei did indeed realize they were alone in the house. Perhaps some things could happen that involve-

 _ **"Issei. It would be best not to think of any perverted thoughts about my Master."**_ Saber said out of nowhere. But still, how did she know?!

Isai-chan... Uhh... She suddenly got a bit flushed.

"W-what?! He is?!" She let out. Ok really? Is she that surprised? She one of the more popular girls in school. Of course, people are going to have such thoughts about her!

"What makes you think I would think that?" Issei said

 _ **"It is not that hard knowing you."**_ Saber said. And... Well, she is right. He was having those thoughts after all. A man could Dream after all.

"A-anyways... Let's finish eating shall we...?" She suggested. Most likely not wanting to talk about such a topic.

And Issei nodded. And the rest of the day went pretty... normally. instinctual fears about Ai made it nearly impossible for Issei to peak on Issei while she was in the bath. He doesn't even remember what happened, yet he still scared of her for it!

* * *

After another day at school. Issei was actually excited at another attempt to fulfill a contract. Since anything is better than school at this point. Not that he hated school. He just thought it could be really boring at times.

And today was one of those days. He was grateful to be finally doing something worthwhile.

While on that. He will admit that last night was rather uneventful. He was secretly hoping that something could have happened! Anything really. But it didn't.

But at least he won't have to suffer form Ai's wrath. So their's that to be happy about. And Isai-chan is always fun to be around.

Saber, not so much, but maybe she'll grow on him, who knows?

He did have to wait a bit before starting the head off. Since this time. Rias told him she going to have someone else form the club to come with him on this contract. He wasn't sure as to why she would do this. But he is just assuming it was that the contract required more than one person to do.

He really hopes it was Akeno who was coming. Not only did she have some of the biggest oppai he's ever seen. But she also seemed to be someone who didn't mind, heck, maybe even enjoy his perverted side! It was a breath of fresh air!

Rias herself would be nice too. Yuuto on the other hand? Yea, that's a big No. And he wasn't really sure what think about when it came to Koneko, perhaps if it was her, he could use this time to get to know her? He can see that being a possibility.

"...You've got to be kidding me." A very familiar, yet also not very happy voice said.

He froze, he knew this voice. oh. He knew it so much. Every fiber of his being told him to not look at it. But ignoring that wise advise. His head slowly turns towards it.

And saw Ai. Ai was the person who was joining him on this contract. Ai freaking Toritsukare, the one person he never expected to come.

He prayed that this day wouldn't be the last one of his life.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's a wrap, it was a shorter Chapter, but some interesting stuff happened. Like the whole talk about Asia, Issei Met Isai's Father, And Issei is being Issei. Sorry about the lack of action, however. But don't worry, you'll get some of that in the next chapter! As well as some plot progression.**

 **The Raynare Arc should end in about 2 or 3 more chapters if anyone is interested to know. But we won't be heading into the Riser arc right after that. If you wondering what I mean. Well, you find out when it happens.**

 **Until then, see you all in chapter 10!**

 **Edit: Fixed up the chapter a bit. Thank you ptl for having me noticed!**


	10. Boost

**Welcome back! Chapter 10 is here! I don't really have much to say aside from that I'm still handling personal problems. So I'll go right to the reviews.**

 ** _ptl:_ Thank you for pointing those out. Hopefully, I won't make the same mistakes here. Though, knowing me, I will. Still, I'll correct them at a later point if anyone points them out.**

 ** _angelvan105:_ Well even Issei has standards you know? Thought Kiritsugu is more then willing to kill Issei(or anyone really) if he proves to be a threat, but yes, he is a bit more mellowed out this time around. Still, a man you wouldn't want to cross, however.**

 **Now onto the chapter!**

"Speaking."  
 _"Thinking."  
_ _ **"Servant Speaking."**_

* * *

Issei was currently riding his bike. With Ai regrettably holding on to his back. The two were well... They were not enjoying the presence of each other.

He was hoping it was someone like Akeno or Rias. Isai-chan would have also been great too. But Ai? No that was a big red flag he would have rathered avoid.

It's a shame he couldn't.

"I'm only here because Isai asked me to come." She suddenly said. "Thought I didn't know it was you. I would have declined it if I did."

Her hate for him is already showing. Like really. What's her problem? He wasn't even done anything to her! Is it because he peaked on Isai-chan? It was only once and he never has done it again! Not to mention Isai-chan herself was over it. If that was truly the case. Then she could hold a grudge for the longest time.

No. Issei was starting to think that there something else. Something that causes her a deep hate for him. Heck, it wouldn't even be surprised if she didn't care if he had stayed dead! She might have even celebrated it for all he knew. With just how much she hated him. He could see it.

"Of course you would." Issei quietly said.

"What was that?" Ai sharply said. It seemed he didn't say it quietly enough.

"N-Nothing!" He quickly said. Backpedaling his statement. Since well... He didn't want to deal with an angry Ai. Especially when she was riding his back like this.

"I thought so." She said before sighing to herself.

"Why the hell didn't Isai say it was you?" She asked herself. "God that girl is so infuriating sometimes."

"Maybe she wanted you to get to know me?" Issei suggested.

Ai was about to harshly retort him. But stop and actually thought about what he said.

"...Damnit. Yea. That really sounds like her." She admits. But she's not happy about it.

"So how about doing th-"

"No." She cut him off without a thought.

"But why?!" He couldn't help but shout.

"Why bother with something so pointless?" She told her.

"Why is it pointless?!" Isei asked her. Starting to get slightly irritated. At least get him a chance right? What's so wrong with that?

"It should be obvious." She stated. "Your not stupid right? It shouldn't be hard to figure it out."

"You know." Issei started. "You're a really mean girl! And not in a sexy way!"

And then silence. Nothing but Silence. For a good minute. Only for Issei to feel a sudden and hard slap at the back of his head.

"Gah?!" He let out.

However, since Issei was riding the bike. This probably... wasn't the best idea.

Issei lost the balance of his bike, due to Ai's rather painful slap. And after trying, and failing to regain balance. They both crash into a nearby wall and falling off.

* * *

 _ **"Well Master, looks like you've caused us quite the problem."**_ Archer nonchalantly told her.

 _"Shut up, Archer. I don't have time for your comments."_ She harshly retorted as she got back up form the crash. Ignoring the strained pain. It only makes things for worst for her since she hasn't fully recovered from when Archer took control of her.

It seems her human body isn't yet ready to handle the power of a Servant. Even after nearly a month of training with Archer's abilities.

She can't protect Isai like this...

But for now, as long as she doesn't have to overexert herself. She should be fine.

 _ **"Not in the mood for Jokes?"**_ Archer asked. Thought Ai knew he knew she wasn't.

 _"Archer..."_ Ai growled.

 _ **"I'm just trying to lighten the mood Master."**_ Archer merely told her. Ai just scoffs at him.

 _"Please. I highly doubt that that's really the case."_ She bluntly told him.

"MY BIKE!" The two then heard Issei yet.

They see Issei by his bike, which was totally trashed. Or well, the front part of it was.

 _"Well, there goes ours from of transportation,"_ Ai mentally commented toward Archer.

 _ **"** **Well, That's only to be expected. He was pedaling pretty fast."**_ Archer noted. Ai noticed that also, he was probably wanted to get over this whole ordeal as quickly as possible.

It was something she could agree with for once. Though the idea of agreeing with him made her sick to her stomach.

"Hey!" Issei shouted towards Ai. "This is your fault you know?!"

"We'll just walk from here," She said... To herself. She wasn't even paying much attention to what Issei said.

"But my bike!" He shouted again. Ai just waves at him dismissively.

"I'll just buy you a new one." She said. She doesn't really care much about the bike. But it was her fault that this happened. So she'll just buy him a new one.

"That's not the point!" Issei looked to start some sort of rant. But Ai just started walking towards their destination.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" She could hear his voice get more distance as she walks away.

 _ **"You know the contract is for him right? There no point going without him."**_ Archer pointed out. Ai just sighed. And stops to wait for him.

 _"I wish I didn't have too."_ She grumbled.

But she did. And when he finally caught up. He was holding his trashed bike. And was reasonably upset.

"The hell was that?! You just left me!" He yelled at her. But again, she just ignored him and started to walk like usual.

"Come on, at least say something!" Issei said. Trying to get something out of her.

 _ **"Don't you think you should say something?"**_ Archer suggested to his Master.

 _"Why should I? I have no reason too. And I rather not get even madder by talking to him."_ She said to him.

 _ **"You seem so hostile. Especially since he's also Isaiviel's friend-"**_

 _"They're not friends."_ Ai interrupted Archer. _"Isai never calls Issei by his nickname. If she really thought herself as his friend. She'd no doubt call him that."_

 _ **"You sound jealous."**_ Archer pointed out.

 _"I sound realistic."_ She corrected. _"There more like acquaintances then friends really."_

 ** _"And yet she wants you to give him a chance,"_** Archer point out towards her, and she couldn't deny it.

 _"Yes... She did."_ She said.

 _ **"So why don't you?"**_ Archer wondered.

 _"... Don't ask me. And don't bring it up again. Got it, Archer?"_ Ai said... Her tone was different... And not in a good way.

 _ **"... As you wish Master."**_ Archer sighed.

And threw out all That, Issei been trying to get her to talk. or at least say anything. And he has been getting increasingly more upset about it as time went by.

Well, it'd soon be over, they weren't far from their destination. So Issei could do whatever he needs to do with Ai's help maybe, and she when could just head home. Maybe pick up some ingredients to make for dinner...

Yea, That could work. She was in the mood for something spicy, and she didn't really have anything spicy at home to make.

"Why do you hate me so much?! I've done nothing to you! Yet you act like I'm some sort of criminal!" He reasoned/argued.

Ai kept walking. Not answering anything.

"Is this about Isai?" He then after a bit of thought.

And then she stopped.

"You know, I'm not surprised that was what caught your attention. Probably should have mentioned her sooner." Issei said to himself. Thought he was loud enough Ai and Archer to hear her.

"It's best you stop talking now-"

"But I don't think she's the whole reason," Issei told her. Something that Ai didn't expect,

"I mean. Yes. I did peek on Isai-chan. But it was only once, and yet you seem to hold an insane amount of Hate." He said.

"That doesn't prove anything besides the fact that I hate you." She responded.

"But that doesn't make any sense. Like when Yuuto trained Isai the other day. I don't know what happened. But Isai looked pretty beat up and tired." Isai said.

"But I knew he wasn't going to hurt her or do anything." She reasoned him.

"You also have a clear dislike for Akeno. But you haven't shown her as much hate as you do for me. And you even can reasonably talk to her!" Issei expressed.

"But she hasn't done anything." She mentioned to him. But she was getting a bit more on edge.

"But Knowing you and your protectiveness towards her. I'm pretty sure you at one point assumed that Rias tasked Akeno to keep an eye on Isai-chan for possible recruitment." Issei pointed out.

Ai turned at him. One of her fists clenched.

 _ **"He a lot smarter then he lets out,"**_ Archer commented. Ai... didn't respond to his little snip.

"So why do you-"

And he was interrupted, not with words. But a Punch to the face. Causing Issei to take a couple of steps back.

 ** _"Oh, that looked like it hurts,_** " Archer said.

 _"I don't need your comments right now Archer."_ She harshly let out.

"You think you're so smart huh?" Ai, let out. "Think you got me figured out? Well, you don't know jack."

"But clearly you hate me for some other reason then Isai." Issei quickly told her. Rubbing the cheek that Ai punched.

If look could kill. Issei would have died 10 times over by her.

"You want to know why I hate you so much? It's because you're a pervert, And not just any pervert, the worse kind." She said through gritted teeth.

"Eh? It's cause I'm a pervert?" Issei asked... mostly to himself. "But... That's a lot of hate for something so natural."

"I have my reasons." She told him. "And they have nothing to do with you."

"Bullshit!" Issei suddenly yelled. " Complete Bullshit! With how much you despise me. I can't help but disagree!"

"A low-life Pervert like you doesn't need to know jack shit!" She raised her voice to the point she was... Pretty loud.

"I more than do! I'm taking the brunt of all of this! Every time I'm even around. You get so hostile and unfriendly!" He shouted back!

"Well maybe if you acted like a normal person instead of some pervert who acts like a lecherous pig. Then I would treat you better!" She scoffed at him.

"Lecherous pig?! I'm a guy who's honest to himself! A man who not scared to do what he truly enjoy! And not some mean Bitch!" Issei protested.

"Then keep it to yourself! Why do you think most of the female body hates you?!" Ai retorted.

"Sure, they don't like me. But they're not on your level! But what about you? You scare nearly everyone! Hell, I bet you're the reason Isai doesn't have as many friends as she would! You scare off everyone before she gets the chance to befriend anyone!" Issei said and that actually stung Ai quite hard. Actually somewhat taken back.

"Well. I'd rather known as a mean person than a pervert you Pig!" She told him.

"Shut up you Witch!"

"Revolting Slob!"

"Bitch!"

"Low-life!"

"JERK!"

"PERVERT!"

"FIEND!"

"SICKO!"

"MONSTER!"

 _ **"Man, this is so sad it's not even Funny,"** _Archer said.

"SHUT UP ARCHER!" Ai screamed at him... Only to be frozen stiff when she realizes she said that out when she saw Issei face turn from rage to confusion.

"Archer?" issei suddenly said.

"I... I..." She takes a step back.

"Who's Archer?" He then asked. But Ai was in a panic, she just made messed up badly. She didn't know what to do at this point. She could tell him of all people!

Sp she never answered him. And instead turned around and started to run away from Issei.

"W-wait!" Issei tired to say, but She ignored him, his voice quickly grew distant.

And she kept running for a bit. Though she wasn't really sure how far she ran. But she slowed to a stop when her muscles were starting to strain.

 ** _"Nice job Master, surely there be no repercussions for this,"_** Archer remarked.

"Ugh..." She said to herself. "Stupid body... Stupid Archer."

 _ **"Hey, don't blame me for your mistake,"** _Ai told her.

 _"I'm not blaming you."_ She corrected. _"I'm just... not sure what to do. I just ran, and I'm pretty sure I shouldn't have done that."_

 _ **"What makes you think that?"**_ He sarcastically asked.

 _"Ha Ha, Very funny Archer."_ She snapped back.

 _ **"Right. Jokes aside."**_ Archer begins. ** _"As much as I detest the boy's personality. He has a point. You seem to hate him for some reason or the other."_**

Ai stood, as silent as the dead of night.

 ** _"I'm not going to ask you why. That is a personal matter that really doesn't have anything to do with me. But you do need to fix your problems as much as he needs to fix his."_** Archer told her.

 _"What do you mean...?"_ Ai had to ask him. Thought she knew what he meant.

 ** _"He's right about you. You're a rather mean person towards him for seemingly no reason. And as much as you don't like it. You're going to be seeing him a lot more from now on."_** Archer told her bluntly.

 _"And your point is...?_ " She let out.

 _ **"Grow up."**_ Archer simply stated. _**"You're acting like Child who couldn't get what they wanted. If you want him to even consider changing how he is. It's best you change as well."**_

 _"... I can't-"_

 _ **"Again, I don't know why you can't stand him. But I don't care. If you don't want to do it for yourself. At least do it for Isaiviel.**_ " Archer said.

 _"Isaiviel...?"_ Ai wondered. _"Why Isaiviel? Don't tell me because she wants me to accept him."_

 _ **"No, it's so you can maintain your relationship with her,"**_ Archer told Ai. In which she eyes widen in shock.

 _"What...?"_ Ai said, confused and suddenly unsure of herself.

 ** _"No matter what you do. She going to get closer to the Boy. And As she gets does so, your unwillingness to accept him might cause Isaiviel to grow distance from you. Do you want that to happen?"_** Archer asked her. In which Ai shook her head without thinking.

 _"No. Isai's my best friend... Without her, I..."_ She said, saddened by just the thought of it.

 _ **"Then think of that every time you see the boy,"**_ Archer told her.

Ai just stood there, Thinking. Unsure of herself at this point. Archer isn't surprised. He was blunt and harsh, but it was something she needed to hear. He hopes that at least this may finally reach his master. Otherwise, she would become more of a liability as time went on.

And honestly, he's just trying to do what best for his Master.

 _"... He probably still needs help with that contract."_ she finally said. _"Let's go Archer."_

With hear those words, Archer only smirked.

 _ **"Very well Master."**_

* * *

Issei was both angry and confused. Angry because of what happened. But also confused about what just happened. Mainly, who was this Archer? And why did she shout that name?

He knew she wasn't talking about him. Because she didn't mean to say that.

Ah well, he guesses it didn't matter right now. He had a contract to do, and with or without Ai, he'd do it.

However, when Issei enter, he knew something was wrong, Very wrong.

Thought anyone would have been able to guess that due to the smell. The smell of blood.

Issei was suddenly on guard. Something had to have happened-

"Took you long enough!"

Issei suddenly heard someone yell. Then heard something impact the wall by him.

"GAH!" He gasped and quickly moved. Something bad had almost happened!

"Like damn. You Devils take forever you know!~" The unknown man sang. "Like really Aren't you suppose to teleport in? Why the hell are you walking in through the front door?"

"W-what...?" Issei let out. Looking at the main. White Hair and Red-eyes, he couldn't help but briefly think of Isai-chan when he looked at her.

And then he noticed the body... His stomach felt sick and had to used off of his will not to gag.

"W-was that...?" He said.

"It was the retard who tried to summon a Devil!" The man wildly said.

W-What... He killed him!?

"Why?!" Issei said, before narrowing dodging the slash of some sort of... light sword? Well, either way, Issei manages to dodge it. He was thankful for being a Devil. Or he might have been missing a limp just then!

"Stand still!" He shouted! "I've been in a pissed off mood lately and I need to relieve myself! And the retard over there wasn't any fun!"

Issei at this moment had was ducking and waving the man's attacks, Most of them just narrowing missing him.

But he could feel the energy coming off the 'blade' and he could tell it wasn't something he wanted to get touched by!

After thinking he saw an opening in his attack, he went and threw a punch.

However, Issei didn't know much about fist fighting and his punch was caught Intinctly.

"S-shit!" Issei panicked, but at this point, he couldn't think about what to do! The man had his hand and was ready to stab him right in the gut.

"Dam, you were way too easy you know. Like what the hell? I expected more than this." He said, a bit disappointed. "Whatever, I'll just Torture you a bit and be done with it."

"S-stop!" A voice suddenly said. A voice that he knew all too well.

"A-Asia?!" Issei worriedly said. Now mostly worried about her. Why was she here with that creep?! He needed to get her away from him as fast as possible!

"Please! Mr. Freed! Stop this!" Asia pleaded at him.

"Ehhhh~?" Freed made a confused sound. "You telling me to let this devil go? What are you? A devil lover?"

"Just stop it! Ise didn't do anything bad!" Asia told him.

"Ise? You know this shitty devil?" He asked him.

"He's my friend!" she said. "Please! Let him go!"

"Asia run!" Issei yelled. "This man isn't right in the head! If you stay here who knows what he'll do!"

But then, just after he said those words. Freed Dropped Issei and bought up his 'sword' to block a small barrage of silver streaks.

"The hell?! What little shit would?!-"

"I'm seriously getting tired of this," Ai-chan said. Standing at the door. "First I have to deal with that pervert. And now I have to deal with someone far worse."

"You..." Freed suddenly growled. "Your that bitch!"

Issei looked at Ai. He has never felt so happy to actually see her.

"A-Ai!" Issei shouted. And then he could see Ai shivers a bit.

"Ugggh... Don't say my name like that. It sounds so wrong." She said. Unsummoning her bow... and then summoning these two awesome looking swords!

"I see- Wait what?" Ai suddenly looked confused. And suddenly gestures at Asia. "Why is she here? Shouldn't she be at that church?"

"... You know this Bitch too?!" Freed scream at Asia, who flinched.

"Uh-uhh... She and Isai helped me find the church the first time..." Asia meekly let out.

"... Issei." ai suddenly said. Catching his attention.

"Huh?" said person confusingly let out.

"The hell going on?" She asked him.

"Uh... well that Freed person was trying to kill me... and that all I know." He honestly told her. Ai looked like she didn't know what to think. But in the end, she just shook her head.

"Ugg. Whatever, I Don't have time for this." She then points one her blades at Freed, "Unless you want a repeat of last time. I suggest you leave."

Issei could help but be even more confused now. Last time? Did Ai meet Freed before?

"Now now, you see after the humiliation you gave me. I've been thinking. I was too rash." Freed explained

However, Ai was not in the mood to listen to this man. And instead opted to attack him.

And She moved Fast! Faster then, anyone, he's seen so far. It didn't even take a second to reach Freed, One of her blades clashed with his light sword.

And then she swings her other sword right at him. Causing him to duck... and to suddenly meet a foot in his face.

"GAH?!" He yelled, tumbling back. "God damn it!"

"That was kind of predictable." She admits before going at him again.

This time those, Freed was prepared for Ai. Instead of focusing on Ai herself, he mostly kept his eyes off her arms and legs. And consistently deflected any blows from her blades.

And usually, when he could strike back, and he did. But the problem is that Ai was far too swift for him. If she ducks, she would also move to the side at the same time. If she hops back, she quickly dashes forward at an attempt to stab him.

But Freed was able to block everything she threw at her. It was scary, she was attacking so fast he could barely see what was going on! Yet this Freed person not only saw every swing and stab with her blade, but he also looked to effortlessly block or deflect the blows.

If Issei had to take a guess. Freed was physically stronger than his opponent. But Ai was far more agile, practically dancing around the man. He constantly

had to bend and turn as she kept attack any blind spots.

Issei couldn't just see the impact of Ai's blades striking with Freed's sword. He could feel it. It could feel the intensely and screeching of the blade's metal on the light.

He wasn't very sure as to how that could even happen. But he just going to chalk it up to 'magic.'.

But he soon became worried. Because he was noticed that Ai was starting to slow down.

She was getting tired already, and she been having pained expressions threw out the fight. It made Issei remember the condition she been in the last couple of days.

She most likely wanted to take him out quickly due to not being able to fight for very long. And it wasn't working.

Freed also noticed this. But was buying his time it seems, waiting till she was just slow enough.

And when she was. He was able to grab her arm.

"S-shit!" She yelled, she tried to attack him, before she could, he bashed the side of her head.

"Ai!" Issei shouted. H-He can't just let this happened! She's here because of him! He needed help and she came... She didn't want to come. But that besides the point.

His first instinct was to rush at Freed and stock him in the face. however, Freed, easily saw him coming, tilted his head to dodge his punch, and threw his knee into Issei's Stomach.

It was a hard hit, it took him everything not to just puke up his lunch. Taking a few painful steps back.

"I'll kill you after I done with her," Freed said to the boy, and throwing Ai to the ground. Hard, Issei could even hear how hard Ai hit the ground and her pained gasp. Dropping her blades as they vanished into thin air.

She tried to get back up, but then Freed placed his foot on her stomach. and pressed hard.

Ai Tired to created another blade... But then Freed... stabbed his light sword right into her palm.

And she screamed. Oh, she screamed loudly.

"And that's what I've been wanting to hear~" Freed sang. Twisting the sword a bit. Which only made her scream harder.

"But we're not done. I'm going to have the fun I didn't have before... then you're going to tell me where my sword is." His tone turned to form her playful evil self to actually serious when he mentions the... his sword? Did Ai take something form him?

"Fuck you... You disgusting pig..." She let out. In insult, she seems to like it seem.

"Hah! your not the first person to actually say you know?" Freeds admit. "But who cares! I'm willing to admit it!"

Issei was about to run over and ram into the man.

However, Asia seemed to beat him too it.

Freed wasn't expecting it. But only Because it was Asia. She actually ran at him and threw herself at him. forcing him off of Ai.

Ai then grasped the hand that was stab. panting heavily

"Gah... That dick meant it..!" She said. She tried to get back, but then she cringed in pain.

"... I.. I don't think I can fight like this." Ai admits.

"B-but you have too! Asia! She'll!" Issei tired to say.

Freed easily pushed Aisa off you. Getting up himself.

"Your Shitty slut!" He Grabbed Asia by her hair and pulled her up. Causing her to welp in pain. "First, it turns out you're a Devil lover! And then you try to stop my revenge."

"T-This isn't right!" She yelled back! "They did nothing wrong!"

"He's a Devil! He needs to die! And the bitch over there certainly did a lot!" Freed screamed back.

"No one needs to die!" Asia protested

Issei was panicking. He needed to help them. Ai can't fight anymore and Asia in danger! B-but... He can't... This man is way too strong for him... If only... If only he could fight!

He needs to be stronger... if only he could...

Then he felt something... something dwelling deep within. He wasn't sure what it was. But it felt... Powerful... more powerful than anything he's ever felt before.

This power in him... He could use this! He could beat him!

He then ran at Freed.

"Come on! I need you right now!" Issei pleaded. Hoped. That something could happen! Something! Anything!

And without even thinking, he shouted.

 **"BOOST!"**

Power surged out threw out his body and some sort of Red gauntlet formed on his left hand.

Freed was again, caught by surprise. Suddenly having a red gauntlet meeting his face. Causing him to let go of Asia and to fall and tumble on the floor a bit. The surge of power faded in about 10 seconds.

"The fuck?!" He screamed as he was punched.

"Asia," Issei said to her and he helped her up. then getting in front of her and holding up his gauntlet "Go heal Ai. I'll handle this Monster!"

She looks at Issei then at Freed, and finally at Ai, or more importantly, her hand. But nods and goes to Ai's side.

"I'll be your opponent now!" issei told him.

"Well.. perhaps you'll be a bit more fun then I thought," Freed said as he got up.

 _ **"Issei"**_ Ai suddenly said. but Issei could tell there was... something very different about her voice. It was deeper, like that was older women instead of someone like Ai's age. And he could have sworn he heard another voice behind it.

"Who...?"

 _ **"You can't win with that power."**_ She suddenly said. _**"I'll admit that was quite the punch. But look back at that man."**_

Issei did look back and was... He... wasn't that hurt. I mean sure he had a bruise on his face. But a punch with that much power should have done more than just a bruise!

"Oh.. so that bitch came out huh?" Freed growled. "Well Good! I've been waiting for you!"

Ai got up, somewhat unsteady. But... she was in a much better stated than before.

 _ **"I'm afraid we might not have much time."** _She said.

"W-why?" Issei asked to ask.

Just before Freed quickly went at him... for Issei, he was far too slow to respond to Freed, he was moving too quickly.

Luckily Ai was already in front of her. and deflected his attack with her newly summoned blades.

 _ **"This guy has some connection to the Fallen Angels,"**_ Ai said. _**"I fought him and a Fallen angel a couple days prior."**_

Issei froze... The fallen angels...? J-Just what has Ai been doing?!

Ai continued to protect Issei form Freed. Thought at this Freed was getting far more focus on Ai then Issei himself like he has some sort of grudge.

 _ **"We can talk more about that at another time,"**_ she said. _**"Right now. Even with that's girl's ability to heal. Ai was tired, and I can't stay in control of her for very long without doing serious harm to her body."**_

Ok, seriously what?! Issei was suddenly hit with so much information he wasn't sure what to think at this point.

"Who are you...?" Issei had to ask.

 _ **"For now, just call me Archer. I could maybe fight him myself.**_ " Archer grunted as she barely deflected another one of Freed's blows. _**"But I wouldn't be able to beat him fast enough, if at all. And Asia couldn't fully heal me before I had to step in."**_

So they need to work together. But if he's right. What could Issei do? He would be useless!

And he couldn't ask archer what to do. After telling him that, he put all his focus into fighting Freed. It was like a wild bloody dance of Death! Especially for Ai- Archer, who was leaving his vitals constantly open for Freed to try to strike at. It looked suicidal honestly.

But it was working. Archer could hold Freed off with it. But he didn't know for how long.

"I can tell! You're starting to get sloppy!" Freed hungrily yelled, getting a small nick on Archer's cheek. "You're not going to last much longer!

Issei had to think... is there anything he could do?

Wait...? Maybe he could...? If it works for him, He doesn't see why it couldn't work for her...! But how?

Well whatever Issei had thought of, it was at least worth a shot. He just needed a chance to touch her.

So he waiting a little bit. Watching the fight. But he could wait for long, he had only one chance. And if they failed. They all might die.

There it is! Archer appear right in front of him. This is it!

"You have ten seconds!" Issei yelled before quickly touching Ai's back.

 **"BOOST!"**

It could feel the power inside of Archer suddenly double. And with it. Archer smirks.

 _ **"More than enough time."**_ Was all she said.

With speed far faster than before. He seemed to have 'teleported' away form Freed and Issei. And took a decently large jump into the air.

"Can't use it at full power nor use it perfectly with this body. But it'll be more than enough!" Archer then shouts.

"The hell?!" Freed yelled. "The fuck you're doing?!"

 ** _"Spirit and technique, flawless and firm."_**

He Tosses the first pair of swords. and they go spinning toward Freed

 _ **"Our strength rips the mountains."**_

Then, she creates two more identical Pairs of the blades that she was using in her fingers.

 _ **"Our swords split the water."**_

She Tosses the blades at different angles, but still, they all head right for Freed, who just got done blocking the first pair.

 _ **"Our names reach the imperial villa"**_

As she lands on the ground, again, another pair, but this time, she starts to run at him. At this point. Freed knew what was going on. But he could see it, the different angles they were approaching him! and with Archer running at him, there was no way he could fully doge or block the attack.

But that doesn't mean he can't do anything.

 _ **"The two of us cannot hold the heavens together."**_

And right before Archer would have attack Freed... She 'teleported' Right behind him. Just as the all the blade were right about to hit him.

 _ **"Triple-Linked Crane Wings!"**_ She shouted. All six blades striking him from six different angles. Naturally. He couldn't block them all. Two at most really.

"GAAAHHH!" Freed howled in pain as he collapsed from the resulting impacts.

At that moment, the power fades as the ten seconds passed...

 _ **"Just in time,"**_ Archer said. Sighing a bit... and she then felt very heavy. **_"That took a lot more out of me then I wished it would have."_**

Issei was in awe as he watched the whole technique. It was something like in an anime really! It was so freaking cool! it was no wonder

Rias wanted someone like her in her peerage! With someone like this! He couldn't see anyone beating her!

 _ **"I'm giving Ai her body back,"**_ Archer said. _**"Make sure she's properly healed or she might not make it."**_

And then Issei paled. She can die?! Wait... Asia! That's why he even decided to do this. Asia could heal her!

"Asia!" Issei suddenly yelled at her. "You have to help her now!

At that a moment. Ai fell to her Knees and starting caught violently. And not just Violently. There was also a lot of Blood.

She looked miserable, and all she could do is keep coughing.

He was thankful that Aisa was here. Who are already at Ai's side and started to heal her.

They'd certainly be dead if not for her. But for now, they could relax for a bit. The Red gauntlet disappearing. God today has not been a good day. He could help sit down.

"Well.. at least it's over," Issei said.

"Yea... Thank god.." Ai said as she was finally able to stand up. then looking at Asia. "Uh... I know you can't understand me. But thank you."

She bows a bit at Asia. she was.. .a bit confused. But bowed back too when Issei told her that what Ai said.

"You... motherfuckers..."

Everyone suddenly became alerted and turned towards his voice.

"Did you think... You could beat me with... Such a stupid idea?! You shitty slut!" Freed yelled, he was bloody and clearly in pain... but he was standing back up. He

"H-how durable is that guy?!" Issei couldn't help but ask. He shouldn't be standing! Why is he standing?!

"But now... The only threat is down for the count... I'll make all you fucker pay for what you did!" He screamed

"I'm not down... and I think I'm in a much better state then you are." She said as she breathes heavily. She was still very exhausted. but that didn't deter her. She got in between Freed and the two. About to summon her swords.

Filled with anger. Freed changes at her.

Only to be met by a blindly red light form a pentagram that was on the floor. Everyone couldn't help but cover their eyes.

"Ara, Ara~. What do we have here~?" A voice that annoyed Ai said.

"Oh, great." Ai dejectedly said.

"A-Akeno?!" Issei yelled. Looking confused.

And out of the bright light. Three people... or well. Devils appeared.

"Don't worry Ise, Ai, we're here to help," Yuuto said, sword in hand said.

"Save the day," Koneko stated.

"A bit late," Ai mentions. "Already beat him... Or well at least I thought I did..."

"Indeed. Sorry about that." Yuuto said, before turning towards free.

"Uggh retarded Devils! Get out of the way! I have a Bitch to kill!" Freed said. He was.. still clearly focus on Ai. But Yuuto clearly got in the way... and since Freed... wasn't in the best of shapes. So it was.. kinda of one-sided.

"Ai-chan~," Akeno said happily. Much to the dismay of Ai

"We are not friends! Stop calling me that!" she protested.

"You can't bring you back with us since your not a Devil," Akeno informed them. causing Ai to pause.

"...What?" she let out.

"So you should run ok?" Akeno suggested.

" . . . . " Ai just stared at her Akeno. Before looking at a scared Asia, then looks at Issei... who had a pleading face.

"P-Please take care of Asia!" Issei begged her.

She looked... conflicted. Was... was she going to say no before Issei asked?! Issei could help but get angry at the thought.

But then she nods at Issei.

"I'll keep her safe. Promise," she told her. Going on to Asia.

That Issei couldn't have been more overjoyed.

"Asia!" He yelled at her. "Ai-chan-"

"I swear to god. If you ever call me Ai-chan again Issei I will-"

"Ai-chan will take you somewhere safe ok?!" He told her.

"Uh... ok... right." she looks at Ai "I'll be in my care."

"... This is not over Issei." She coldly told him. Issei felt the coldest chill go down his spine.

But for now, she takes Asia, and they run out of the building.

None of the devils actually did or say anything involving Asia. They were probably going to let Rias do that instead.

"Hey! That Bitch needs to die! That dumb Red-eyed Archer!" Freed kept screaming as he desperately tried to get pass Yuuto. But couldn't.

Issei could only hope that they would find safety

* * *

Oh god! oh god! I can't stop thinking of the worst! I just couldn't! Not with what Rais said!

 _ **"Master. I'm sure your friend is just fine."**_ Saber assured me. But I couldn't help it. I couldn't help but be worried!

"Calm down Isai-chan. Ai and Ise will be fine. Don't worry about them alright?" Rias told me, having her hand on my shoulders.

Oh right... right now. I guess you can say that Rais was holding me a bit. I was.. well very nervous and panicky.

She even patted my head a bit. And I couldn't help but relax a bit every time she did that.

... What? I like head pats! Father always have them to me when I was younger! They make me smile and feel warm and happy inside!

Speaking of head pats. Rias place her hand on my head and started to do just do... and... It feels nice! I mean. I'm not sure to say no to it. I don't mind.

It kinda feels like Father is patting my head really.

So I started to relax again, not doing anything to stop Rias.

"There there, Ai and Issei will be ok." She assured me again with that alluring voice of hers. "You've seen Yuuto, he's very strong."

Yea... Yuuto was strong. He can surely handle anything that comes his way.

"...Yea... Sorry... I'm just..." I tried to say.

"Scared? It's fine. I can understand. I'm just as worried about Issei as you are about Ai. Which is why I sent all three of them." Rias told me. Ok. I'm not fully sure if that true. But that's hardly the point. They'll be fine...

And then they teleport back via about pentagram they used before.

... But I only see Issei as a new attention.

". . . Where Ai-chan?" I said. Suddenly worried about my best friend.

"Oh. We could only take Devils. And Ai isn't a Devil." Akeno told her.

"...What?! W-What!? Why?! What happened to Ai-chan?! Is she safe?!" I suddenly constantly barrage them with different assortments of 'Is Ai-chan safe?!' but I couldn't help it! they left ai-chan! They left my best friend alone!

"Ara Ara, don't worry!" Akeno suddenly said. "We gave both Ai-chan and Asia time to run."

O-oh... ok... T-That's good! that means she has to had gotten away!

Wait. Did they say, Asia?!

"Asia?! She was there?! Why?!" I had to ask. Why Asia of all people?! shouldn't she be that that church?

".. I don't know why she was there. But if it weren't for her. Both me and Ai-chan would be dead!" Issei said. Ok.. well Thank god for that. But...

"Issei." I stared a bit blankly at him. "Ai-chan is going to kill you if you call her Ai-chan."

"I'll be fine," Issei said. Not knowing of the fate that awaits him.

I just sigh at him... Ok, so Ai-chan got away. With Asia no less. Not sure why she was there. But what matters was that they are safe.

Rias then narrows her eyes. at him. If I was Issei, I'd be pretty nervous. And From what I can tell, he was.

"Issei," She said. Catching the person's attention. "What did I say about not seeing her?"

"It's not my fault! She was just there for some reason!" Issei defended himself.

"She was?" Rias said. easing up a bit. "Why was she?"

"I don't know..." Issei admits. "B-but Ai-chan can confirm for me!"

Rias pondered what Issei then for a bit.

"... Very well.' she finally said. "Well need to ensure her safely anyways. But where would she go?"

"Oh, that's easy," I said. Catching their attention. "Knowing Ai-chan. She probably went home."

"That... seems a bit risky." Yuuto pointed out.

"Maybe," I admitted. "But honestly if I was in danger in any sort of way. The first place I would want to go is back home. I'm sure Ai thinks the same as well."

"Very well," Rias said. "We shall first head to Ai's place to confirm her safety. Then talk about the events that unfolded there."

Everyone agreed with Rias.

"I'll also get to make sure Asia is safe too!" Issei added. Yea, we have to do that too. Asia is my friend too!

"Do you know where that is Isai-chan?" she asked me.

"Well, Duh, I been to her place a couple of times already," I confirmed.

"So we're heading to Ai-chan's place huh? I wonder what's it like." Issei wondered out loud. Yup, he so going to die. Rest in peace Issei. A brutal death by Ai-chan awaits you.

"It's..." I was going to say... but then. I thought it'd be best to leave it as a surprise. "Well, you'll see."

We waited for everyone to get ready. and then set off towards Ai's home.

* * *

"Welcome to the Toritsukare residence!" I shouted happily.

It quite is an impressive place I must say. It's very big and fancy! Which is to be expected from Ai-chan! It has a traditional Japanese style to it. And I see that everyone else is shocked as well.

"This... is Ai-chan's place?" Issei said, in shock and awe "It's... It's really big!"

"Big is an understatement." Rias commented as she overlooked it, "You said she lived alone? How could someone stay is such a big place by themselves?"

"She has cats," I told her. "Three to be precise. Don't worry, they won't bother you if you don't bother them."

"Right..." Rias sweatdropped.

"Ara ara, it's very impressive," Akeno said. "I wonder what it looks like on the inside."

"It's very nice! She even has a garden in the back." I told them.

"She must be rich," Yuuto said. Yea. she kind of is. Make me wonder what her mother job is really.

"Well enough staring. Let's go in." I said, and without a thought, I opened the gate and head inside. Much to the surprise of everyone else. Probably due to the fact I didn't even knock on the gate or anything like that.

And I was soon greeted by Masa, she was rubbing on my leg and purring... Daww...! I couldn't help it, so I crouch down and pet her a bit.

"Hello, Masa~ If Ai-chan here today?" I asked. getting no answer. Which is what I would have expected.

But.. then Masa

noticed Everyone else coming in... She didn't hiss or anything, but she did look at him, only to walk away.

Seems that noticed the cat as well.

"Guess that was one of them huh," Issei said. I only nod.

"Well, I'm heading inside. Remember, make sure to take your shoes off before going in. Unless you want Ai-chan yelling at you. And make sure tell Ai-chan you're here before making yourself at home." I told him.

I did just that and head inside. Zooming straight to the main area.

 _ **"This place is rather big.**_ " Saber suddenly said. _**"Won't they get lost?"**_

"If they followed me they won't be," I told her.

I go into the main room to see Asia sitting crossed legged at the table. Nervously waiting. And I couldn't but smile.

"Asia!" I yelled. Startlingly the girl a bit before looking in my direction. I quickly run up to her and grasp her hand between mine.

"O-Oh. Isai! It's been a bit." she said, smiling lightly. Truly the smile of an angel.

"I missed you! How's your day been? Aside from the almost dying. and all that." I asked her quickly.

"Uhh... I'm been fin-"

"ASIA!" I heard Issei suddenly yell, from where I came from.

He came rushing in, his worried face becoming one of relief when he saw Asia safe and sound.

"I-Ise?" she asked. A bit shocked that he was here. But I could tell her mood became so much better when she notice it was Issei.

"Thank god you're safe! I was so worried about you!" He told her.

"I was worried about you too Issei..." She said, looking down and smiling a bit.

"So this is Asia huh?" I heard Rias say as she came into the room. "Sorry if I was late. This place is so big I got lost for a second."

One by one the others came here too. With Koneko coming in the room last, taking a bit longer to get here than the others... but the odd part was that she had Saki in her arms, and was even petting her.

It was strange. Saki hates being held by people. Why is she suddenly being friendly with someone she just met?

Of course, my thought process was cut short when I heard an extremely girlish, yet very pained cry, with the sound of something falling onto the floor afterward.

I look to see Issei, would who was on the ground, painfully clutching where her family jewels are. With a ball of yarn not too far away from him.

"I told you it wasn't over. Issei." Ai said. And she was standing at another doorway.

* * *

 **A/N: That's chapter 10 guys, hope it was good enough for you. The Freed vs Ai rematched! And Ai would have honestly lost if it wasn't for Asia and Issei being there. And we get to see some fancy stuff form archer! at the expend of Ai though.**

 **However, as you can tell, with this chapter. Our focus is going back to Isai, Most likely for the rest of the arc too. She is the main character after all, Even if it doesn't seem like that right now. But don't worry, she'll get her time to shine sooner or later! Just need to wait untill we focus more of the Fate side of things.**

 **Chapter 11 will be posted within 2 weeks. But again, if I finish it early I make sure to post it then!**

 **See you all then!**


	11. A Calm Evening

**Honestly, I could probably have done a lot more with this chapter but decided to leave it as is. Especially with what going to go down in the next one... Still, I feel like it could have been better. But I wanted to keep it on the shorter side this time so ehh...**

 **I also would have posted this a lot sooner, but Fanfiction was going weird on me, so I had to wait. Not sure if it was my computer, my internet, or the site itself really. But hey, I can post it now, so no worries I guess.**

 **Now onto the reviews!**

 ** _Guest:_ I highly doubt I'm an overly emotional Homunculus. Also, I don't really plan to pair any of the servants with anyone. And honestly, EMIYA isn't really OP. Sure he's a strong servant who can do a lot. But that doesn't make him OP. If you want to see truly OP servants. Just look at Gil, Ozzy, Karna, Artoria w/Avalon. Now those are OP servants. And EMIYA doesn't quite compare.**

 **I understand your concern, but I honestly can't really see how you would think that. Maybe I'm missing something...? Perhaps if you went into detail I can actually understand. Also, please use some kind of name next time. Makes it easier for me in the long run.**

 ** _UA1991:_ Thank you for the compliment. It was only a matter of time before Issei got tired of Ai's consent hate. And no doubt she would react negatively. It was honestly a train wreck waiting to happen. I'm not sure if I said this before, but the interactions between Ai and Issei are some of the funnier parts for me.**

 ** _Guest-Questioner:_ You are absolutely right and I will start doing that... That being said, No matter how many times I spell check I know I'm going to miss some things. So I hope you'll forgive any more errors I make.**

 **Also if you wondering about previous chapters that aren't fixed. I intend to go back and fix any spelling or grammar errors after I finish the Raynare arc. (So basically after the next chapter.)**

 ** _angelvan105:_ Thank you as always. I'm not sure how long it'll take Ai(let's be honest here, it's Ai that the problem, not Issei.) to get over Issei pervertedness. But It going to have to happen at some point right?... Right?**

 **And as much as Ai dislikes Archer, she can't deny that he's right. So maybe we'll see some important later.**

 **We won't be seeing much of Ai's dream cycle. At least compared to Isai's. But hey, it is there.**

 **And I'm not sure, she probably still going to live with Issei, his house is much smaller, and you're also a lot less likely to get lost. Thought some people may move in with her in the future... Maybe.**

 **Anyways, Onto the chapter!**

"Speaking."  
 _"Thinking."  
_ _ **"Servant Speaking."**_

* * *

Ai-chan explained what happened during Issei's contract. Confirming Issei claim that Asia was just there as far as she knew. She herself didn't know why Asia was there either. Issei would also be adding to the story, but right now he's currently being healed from what has happened just before this.

He still makes a pained moan every now and then. Perhaps Ai threw it too hard? It did look pretty painful. I mean, I'm not a guy, but even I'm glad it wasn't me.

Also, it seems our attempt to get them to get along went somewhat horribly. Since they got into a fight. Then again, she did go back to help, just in time too... Maybe it wasn't as much as a failure then I thought?

She wasn't expecting to run into an actual fight. But she knew this Freed person. She did not go into much detail, but she told us she has fought and beaten him before. So he held a grudge toward her.

Yuuto noted that Freed was especially focused on Ai when he engaged him. Trying his hardest to get past them to chase after her when she escaped with Asia. Confirming Ai's statement.

Ai isn't lying. I knew that. But Saber for some reason feels she holding information back.

Speaking of Saber. She felt is very apprehensive and conflicted about Ai after we saw her again. I tried asking her why, but she didn't give a straight answer. Claiming she wasn't too sure herself.

That got me worried, why would Saber suddenly be so worried about Ai?

Probably because she turned out to be a lot stronger than we thought she was? Yea, that has to be the answer! I can't see any other reason as too why. It has to be after all. Saber just worried about me. Which is silly. Ai is my best friend. There no way she would even think about hurting me!

"That's all I can give. But if any of you have any more questions, I'll try my best to answer them." Ai finished.

"How skilled are you with the twin swords you have?" Yuuto asked.

"I don't see how that relates. But I'd like to think I'm confident with them," She answered honestly. Yuuto nods at her answer and began to think.

I decided to ask next.

"Why was he so focused on you? I mean, I'm wasn't there, but from what I heard. He really hates you. Maybe even more than you hate Issei." I wondered/asked her. If she was offended by my comment. She certainly didn't show it. But she just shrugs.

"I guess the man has a lot of pride, and couldn't take losing to me. He was certainly a skilled opponent. And I wouldn't have won if Asia and... Issei wasn't there." Ai said.

"He... also said something about... 'telling me when my sword was.'.." Issei let out, finally recovering from Ai's surprise attack.

I looked back at Ai, and she looked gave a face that said 'Oh, right, I forgot about that...'. I guess Ai wasn't thinking much about it.

"Eh... right, the first time we met, I kinda took a sword from him after beating him." She confirmed. "But it isn't really that important. Thought it is surprising he got another weapon so fast. Maybe I should have taken that one too..."

Yuuto seemed really interested in this weapon. But it was clear she wasn't going to say any more about it. As she was too busy thinking about taking his current weapon? Man, Ai can be weird at times.

But if she did take it, wouldn't that mean that it's somewhere around here? perhaps I can take a look around after this is over.

 _ **"That is unwise,"**_ Saber told me.

 _"But Aren't you wondering what it is? It could be an awesome sword that'll help us for the war!"_ I tried to convince her. But she didn't budge.

 _ **"We don't need another sword. Excalibur is more than enough to handle any future opponents."**_ Saber told me. I pouted slightly, but I didn't really press her on it. She was right after all.

But I couldn't help but be curious about this weapon she took.

"Seems important enough to him if he got enraged by the sheer sight of you." Rias points out as Ai ponders her own words.

"Again, pride is a thing, and he looks to be a pig with a lot of it. No doubt he'll come at me again in the future. But I'm sure history will repeat itself once it happens." She told her.

"Well, how about we asked Asia why she was there?" Akeno suggested.

All heads turn towards the said person. He was getting a bit nervous from all the attention.

"I wanted to stop him from killing that poor soul." She admitted. "I knew I couldn't fight him, but maybe I could have convinced him."

"You... wanted to stop him?" Rias couldn't help but ask. "Aren't you a nun? Why would you want to stop him? He was trying to summon a devil."

Asia only shook her head, still somewhat nervous.

"I'm not a nun... And I just wanted to stop him." She admits. "But he was already dead when I got there."

I could hear the depression in her voice as she said that.

"Well, from what I understand about this Freed person. I don't think you've could have changed anything even if you were there on time." I couldn't help but say. "The man sounds completely crazy."

"He is crazy." Ai simply replied. Then having a disgusted look on her face. "Seriously, he wanted to have 'fun' with my body after he killed the first time we met."

Everyone else made the same look after she said that. Aside from Asia, who just looked confused at Ai words.

"It's still hard to believe people like that exist." Yuuto spat out. "You need to be careful when that man comes again Ai-chan."

"I believe careful is an understatement," Ai said. "But again, not worried about him. I've beaten him twice before. I'm sure I can do it again."

"Oh! That reminds me!" Issei said as it looks to remembered something. "That thing you did at the end looked awesome! How you do that?"

"I did wh- oh... Right. Yes, I remember." Ai said as if she didn't even know what he was talking about at first. "Yes, I'd like to think that I was rather creative with it."

"What did you call it again...Triple..." Issei was going to say, but Ai decided to ease his mind.

"Triple-Linked Crane Wings." She answered for him. "I don't like to use it a lot, however, uses too much energy for me at the moment."

"Sounds interesting. What is it?" Rias asked.

"Uhh... I'll explain it another time. While I've fully healed thanks to Asia, I'm still tired and would prefer to head to do what I need to do then go to sleep." She told everyone. Strange, she said she would answer any questions the best she can. Was she hiding something?

"Ara Ara, but we've barely talked about anything yet. Like Issei, you've awakened your scared gear right?" Akeno asked him.

"Oh, hell yea I can!" He said as he lifts his arm up and summoned his sacred gear. Which was... a red gauntlet? What?

 _ **"That feels... vaguely familiar."**_ Saber suddenly said. Something I wasn't really expecting her to say. Thought I probably should have now thinking about it.

 _"Really? That's... unusual. Since you come from a different world."_ I couldn't help but comment.

 _ **"Yes, It is perplexing. Perhaps there more in common between the two worlds then I first thought." She told me. "**_ None the less. It is of little importance."

 _"Then why mention it?"_ I had to ask her. I mean, it seems like something that would be important.

 _ **"I was just making a comment towards myself,"**_ She told me... And uh. Alright? I guess it makes sense if you think about it. Still seems weird if you ask me.

Or maybe I'm overthinking things. I tend to do that after all.

"Yea, I'll admit that power was useful. We would have died without it." Ai admits. Which was surprising! Because that meant she was actually giving Issei some credit. It was something Issei actually picked up on.

"Does that mean were-"

"No, we are not friends." she harshly rebutted him before he could fully say what he wanted to say, "We'll never be friends actually."

Ouch, even I could feel that... but Issei seems... unchanged?

"I'm sure we can be friends someday." Issei insisted.

"I bet you just want to be friends so I won't punish you for peeking at Isai or myself." She guessed. Which cause Issei to go eerily quiet. I couldn't help but let out a small laugh at this.

"Well, that answers the question doesn't it?" Akeno had to comment.

"Shameful," Keneko said, shaking her head in shame.

"Y-You don't know that!" Issei protested.

"You're not hard to read issei." Ai points out. "Especially since you're not trying to hide it."

Issei only grumbles in response. Thought he should be lucky that Ai isn't trying to kill him. I guess she is really tired.

I let out a yawn myself. She wasn't the only one tired. I didn't even do much but train a bit.

"Well, I don't see any other reason to prolong this. I think it's best you all show yourselves out." Ai suggested. "Expect Asia and Isai, there welcomed to stay."

"Really? We haven't been here for long. Why not spend the night?" Rias suggested. And Ai's response was about what you would have expected.

"No." Ai flatly said.

"But your home is quite huge. It's quite a shame the most of it doesn't get used." Rias said.

"I barely know any of you." Ai countered. "I see no reason to let anyone else spend the night."

"But we're all club members right?" I said. It doesn't mean like a bad idea really. And honestly, this place feels like a ghost town with no one in it. "And it's fun to have a big sleepover!"

"Yes, but then Issei would also stay over. And frankly. I rather not have that." she told me. So it's Issei huh... I wonder...

As I ponder on what I could do to convince Ai-chan. Issei himself steps up.

"Come on, don't you remember us teaming up to beat that freed freak?" Issei said. "Usually sworn enemies become best buddies after stuff like that!"

"Don't confuse your delusions with reality." Ai-chan retorted. Getting annoyed at them by this point.

"Ara Ara, don't get upset, we're just trying to get to know you more," Akeno said.

"That can happen at the club. I've known you guys for a couple of days. And you already want to spend the night? Only an idiot would

allow that." She said, causing me a flinch a bit. Ouch. I don't think she meant too, but that stung quite a bit!

Still, I think I know how to convince her.

"What if Father comes too?" I suddenly said.

And well... no one expected me to suggest that.

"Your father?" Rias had asked.

"Yup. Issei met him already. He a pretty cool guy. if not a little scary. But you'll get used to it." I said.

"Issei met your father?" Ai-chan said, shocked by hearing this. "Does that mean..?"

"Another time Ai-chan. Just think about it, however. It'd be fine if he was here right? Someone who keep an eye on things!" I said to her. she knows him very well. I'm not sure if she thinks of him as her own father. But he does act as her caretaker. So he's basically playing the part!

Ai-chan went silent. Thinking about it.

"You meant her father? What kind of person is he?" Rias asked Issei... who had to think about it.

"He's... well, he's hard to explain really." He admitted. "He's someone you'd have to meet yourself to understand, I can say he left a big impression on me, however."

"Well, I think it'll be best to meet this man," Rias said, smiling. "I bet he really interesting."

"Yea... interesting..." Issei quietly said to himself, if anyone heard him, the didn't show it. Though I'm not sure why he be acting like that. He isn't that scary."

"I'll call and ask him about it." Ai-chan finally said. And she took out her phone and left the room. leaving us to do whatever really.

"Well, seems you our little snow angel came up with a great idea," Akeno said, Giving me a little praise.

"Uh, thanks! I'd like to think I'm a pretty smart girl sometimes." I said. rubbing the back of my head. It feels good to be complimented really. But I think that's a good feeling for everyone.

At this moment. Issei went to Asia's side to comfort her a bit, who was still a bit nervous and shaken from what been going on. Which is strange. Usually, Issei would act like a pervert towards women, but for her, he's being surprising... Noble, I guess? I'm not fully sure how to put it. But he definitely not being his usual self when it comes to Asia at least.

Then again this is Asia, maybe even for someone like Issei, who's super perverted. Being like that towards her seems so wrong.

And frankly, I agree with this! She's a pure angel basically! Heck, more of an angel then this so called 'snow angel' really.

Normally I would suggest everyone go explore the place, if not to see how long it would take everyone to get lost. But honestly, it's best to wait for Ai-chan's answer.

"So Ai-chan lives here all alone huh?" Yuuto said to everyone around. "It's hard to believe that she lives here alone."

I just shrug at him.

"Yup, she lives alone, Even take care of the place herself," I said as if it was normal.

"She... clean the whole place herself? That sounds like too much work for one girl." Yuuto asked as if he could hardly believe it.

"Yea and I think so too, but she enjoys doing it," I told him. "She likes to take care of things, I mean, she takes cares of me at school, has three cats, this big place, and a koi pond in the garden."

Rias raised an eyebrow. Koneko perked up a bit too... for some reason.

"There's a garden?" She muttered. "How big is this place?"

That was a question I honestly couldn't answer.

"Well, the only person who knows the full layout is Ai-chan. And Heck, I still get lost from time to time when I visit." I said. It's true too, I actually found the garden by complete accident the first time I spent the night here. I got lost while exploring the place and was looking for Ai-chan then.

And no, I wasn't crying and screaming for Ai-chan during the whole thing, and that wasn't how she found me.

It was then that Ai-chan came back into the room as she hanged up with whoever she was talking to.

"He's coming over after he handles a couple of things," Ai-chan told everyone.

"So... we get to stay the night?" Issei asked. Ai-chan made a 'why did you of all people ask?' kind of face for a second.

"... Yes. You guys can stay the night." She told him.

"Yes! This place looks awesome after all!" Issei said as he fist pumps.

"Of course it looks awesome." She stated, there was even a hint of pride in her voice. "I've worked hard to keep this place the way it is. Day in and out struggle to make the place perfect. Dusting, washing the floors, cleaning the floor, organizing everything. Now if only the cats would eat from the right trays..."

The last part she quietly grumbled out.

"Yes, it really shows," Rias admitted. "It would be nice if we had somebody to do the same for our base."

"It would. I mean, it's not bad, it's pretty well kept all things considered. But there are some things I could easily point out. Like you haven't properly dusted the corners of the main room." She explained.

"Really? Then what would you suggest we do about that?" rias asked her.

"Well, I would first sweep the floor, then, I personally like to combine around 2 tablespoons white vinegar with some water in a spray bottle and.."

At that point, I just started to ignore Ai-chan's enthusiastic talk about cleaning and prefer focus on other things.

 _"Saber,"_ I said.

 _ **"Yes, Master?"**_ She replied to me.

 _"Well... Ai-chan's going to bore me if I listen to her ramble on about cleaning for the next hour. Do you think you can tell me what your friends were like back in your time?"_ I asked her.

 _ **"Ah, so you wish to know about the Knights of the Round Table?"**_ Saber wondered.

 _"Yes! Very much so, I mean. I've heard of the stories. But I think it's best to get the opinion from the actual King of Knights herself. Don't you agree?"_ I told her.

 _ **"Very well, which would you prefer to hear about first?"**_ She asked me. I took the time to wonder about this. Which Knight should I ask about first...

 _"How about Gawain?"_ I said.

 _ **"Ah, Sir Gawain. One of my most trusted Knights. Perhaps the strongest of the roundtable during the day. He was like my right hand in many ways. There were few I replied on more than him."**_ She commented as she fondly remembered the Knight. It's rare for her to speak in such a tone really.

It was nice to hear her like this.

 _"Sounds like a good man,"_ I said to her.

 _ **"He was"**_ Saber nods in agreement. _**"A Polite and Kind man. He took all his battles seriously and never insulted his opponent. No matter who they were. I am certain he be a person you'd greatly enjoy."**_

I could see that actually, with everything she saying, he sounds like a White Knight in the purest sense. And what girl wouldn't want that?

 _"Wait, wasn't he the one who made the 'not so good' food?"_ I had to ask. And Saber... didn't really like that memory.

 _ **"Ah, yes. He did... It was not that the food was bad... It was enough to get us by."**_ She told me. But honestly, it sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than trying to convince me.

So basically the food tasted meh at best. That's... That's a shame, good food is something to behold really. Especially ramen.

 _ **"Is there anyone else you want to hear about?"**_ Saber asked me again. Right... wait, there a lot of Knights weren't there? Then who to pick...

 _"Bedivere."_ I let out.

 _ **"Sir Bedivere? He was the first Knight to Join the Round Table."**_ Saber told me.

 _"Wait... First?! Really?!"_ I couldn't help but say. He was the first Knight?!

 _ **"Yes, he was the first. Like Sir Gawain, he is someone I would trust my life with. And though he was not the best fighter among us. He was certainly the most loyal. He also acted as my caretaker"**_ She explained.

Caretaker huh? Sounds like she truly cares for her Knights. But she is there King. It only makes sense that she would. I would certainly care about them if I was her.

 _"Alright... Oh! Oh! How about Galahad?! Wasn't he like the perfect Knight?!"_ I asked her, sadly, however, she would not get an answer, not because she didn't want too, but because...

"Uh, you're kind of spacing out." Yuuto suddenly said. Caught me completely off guard and jumping back slightly in surprise.

"Huh?! o-oh... S-sorry... I tend to do that a lot..." I said, laughing a bit nervously. "Did you want to say anything?"

"Right, I was wondering if there anything about my father that we should know about?" He asked me.

And... wow, That a good question. Let see... Uhh... He's a quiet man and often works for a long time, sometimes just leaving me alone for weeks... Huh. I don't know much about him now that I think about it.

"I'm... not sure. But you just need to behave and I'm sure you'll be on his good side!" Was all I could offer. Yuuto nodded at my words.

"Very well then, if he anything like you, I'm sure he's a swell man." He said. Thought I wouldn't say he quite like me. He really nothing like me.

"Isaiviel." a familiar voice was heard threw out the room. I immediately turn my head my head toward the voice. And well, father was there.

The mood also seems to die off the second everyone realizes the new man was there. But I didn't really care.

"Father!" I said excitedly, quickly going up to him again. "You didn't actually lie this time!"

His eyes are seemingly scanning the room with Everyone in it. Make sense too. The only people here he knows is Me, Ai, and Issei. But he turned his attention to me soon enough.

"You should have told me you were going to spend the night here beforehand." He told me. Oh... right, ah, I should of.

"Ahh... right. It was kinda of last-second idea you know? Ai must always be lonely all by herself-"

"I am not lonely."

"-and I thought she should have people come over for the night every now and then!" I reasoned with him, ignoring Ai's protest.

"I see. And who are these people...?" He asked.

Rias was the first to recover from whatever was happening.

"R-Right... Isai and Ai joined my club not too long ago. We thought this would be a good way to get to know each other." she quickly explained.

Father was silent for a bit as if judging whether or not she was lying or not.

"So you two joined a club?" He then asked Ai and me.

"Yea! Ok well. I joined because I wanted too, and Ai joined because I joined." I told him.

"... That sounds like Ai." He replied. Of course, it does, it is Ai after all.

"By the way Isaiviel. You left this at home." He said to me, before pulling out something covered in cloth.

Huh? What could I have possibly left behind-

And I then felt the shape of whatever I was...

Right... Kinda forgot about Excalibur...

Wait... How did he know this?! Did he go into my room?! This was worrying! Very worrying!

Better yet. I'm currently holding the strongest holy sword. And there's a bunch of Devils in the room right now!

I can see Everyone else eyeing the clothed weapon. I'm certain they'd want to see and asked about whatever is in this cloth.

But I don't think that'll be a good idea!

"Uhh..." I tried to say something to him. But he just lightly patted my head.

"You don't need to explain yourself." He assured me. "Now, I need to talk to your friend real quick. Need to explain the rules of this place. So How about You and Ai go to the Garden and feed the koi a bit?"

Ah, I get it, technically since he the caretaker, he the one who makes the rules right? And he's got to explain them.

At least what I think it is... Though I will admit it's kind of weird that he wants us to go do something...

I hope he doesn't threaten them or anything. I mean, Father is a nice person. But even I'll admit he can be scary at times. Ai-chan certainly thinks so.

Ai-chan didn't seem to disagree with him.

"Let's go Isai. I rather not have my fish starve alright?" she said. Grabbing my shoulder.

Well... at least I can get away from people questioning me about the sword!

With that thought. Both Ai and I left heads towards the garden.

* * *

 _ **"That was certainly close."**_ Saber said as I let some of the koi take some food from my hand.

 _"Yup. Thank god Ai-chan was also nice enough to let place Excalibur in the guest room. I'm staying in before getting here."_ I agreed.

 _ **"Yes, your friend is a very understanding person."**_ Saber agreed. _**"But don't you find it strange that she knew it was a sword?"**_

 _"I'm pretty sure father told her about it. As for how it knew about it... he probably went into my room and saw it..."_ I said.

 _ **"Probably should have hidden it then,"**_ Saber told me.

Yea... probably should have done that. I didn't think anyone would have gone to my room. But that was probably dumb really.

Sometimes I question myself. I mean, I'd like to think I'm smart. But honestly, I tend to do a lot of idiotic things.

 _"I'll just have to be more careful then,"_ I assured her... and myself.

"I always love feeding these fish," Ai said. "It's relaxing and I enjoy the feeling of the koi taking the food out of my palm."

I nod at her. It was quite nice really.

"It is really nice. It's just you and your thoughts." I said.

"Right...Just me and my thoughts..." She said to herself, sighing a bit afterward. I wasn't sure as to why she would sigh, however.

"Do you like these fish?" I asked her.

"Of course. If I didn't, I wouldn't have them you know? Like with my cats... Even if they are annoying at times." She told me.

Yea, they can be annoying. Like none of them won't even let me hold them! I just want to hold and pet them too. Is that so bad?

"Yea, your right," I said, nodding to myself.

"So this is the garden..?" I hear Akeno's voice. With it. both my and Ai turn towards it.

"Great..." She muttered to herself.

"Wow, it's quite the big, don't you think?" She said. "If you work on this place constantly, how are you not constantly tired?"She had to ask.

"Sheer willpower," Ai answered. "But aren't you suppose to be talking with Mr. Emiya?"

Akeno couldn't help but shiver a bit at the name of the man.

"... He quite scary you know?" She admitted. She not even using her playful tone like she always does "It's hard to think that you're his daughter Isai-chan. But to answer your question, we've finished talking, and I've decided to look around the place after getting lost."

Everyone else probably got lost too, if I were to take a guess.

"Oh, did he threaten you guys?" I had to ask. "I'm really sorry if he did, he's just being careful you know!"

Akeno only shook her head.

"No No... He just... Well... when I look at him. I can't help but feel like I'm looking at a broken man, someone who been through things I couldn't even imagine... I'm sure Buchou and everyone else had the same feeling." She told us. A bit depressed now.

A broken man...? I've never got the feeling form father at all... Maybe I'm just used to it?

Both Ai and I were quiet, thinking about what she said.

"Did you ever get that kind of feeling from him Ai-chan?" I asked her, and much to Akeno surprised, she shook her head.

"No, I never got that feeling from him." She genuinely admits. She was also confused about this.

"Really...?" Akeno asked herself. "Perhaps you two have gotten used to it then."

That's certainly possible, He visits Ai's quite a lot, and I live with him. Maybe we just been with him long enough to not be bothered by it?

"Well, enough about all the sad stuff!" Akeno said, going back to her old self. "It's a very beautiful place Ai-chan. It's surprising to think only you live here."

"Stop calling me Ai-chan! We are not friends!" She said, groaning a bit. "Ugh.. screw it. I don't care anymore."

I'm pretty sure she still cares.

"And I prefer to live by myself. It's nice and quiet. And I don't have to worry about people getting into my business." She continued to say. "Frankly, I rather not have any of you guys here aside form Isai, but Isai was insistent, and Mr. Emiya is also spending the night."

"Ara Ara, someone seems to be a bit upset." She commented.

"Of course I'm upset! I'm very tired and I wish to head to sleep. And I'm going to do just that." Ai told her.

"Then shall you?" Akeno asked.

"I shall." She expressed. "You can eat whatever you want from the fridge for dinner. Good night Isai."

With that said, and her done feeding the fish. She heads back into the building. Leaving me and Akeno alone.

"Ara, she a joy isn't she? Though I'm not sure where the kitchen is." She said.

"Yea... Well, uh, the guest building is over there." I gesture toward the other large building. So at least she'll know where it is.

"Yea, your father told us about the guest building," she said.

That's not surprising, though my room is in the main building, you know, being Ai's best friend and all gets you special treatment.

Speaking with Akeno and Ai reminded me of something, however...

"By the way. Akeno." I said to caught her attention. "Did you know Ai-chan before I came here? She seems to know you."

"Why yes, Ai-chan and I knew each other quite well before you came along. Why do you think it's so fun to mess with her?" She said. "But I wouldn't say we were friends. She can be such a handful you know?"

"So why doesn't she like you?" I asked her.

"Ohh, you want to know why huh? Well well, I'd gladly answer that question." She said, getting my hopes up. "But I think it'd be better to get an answer form Ai-chan instead."

And she makes them go crashing down. Should have expected this really. this was Akeno after all, as kind and loving she is. She often does this.

"I... I think it's best to leave it for now," I said to her. With her nodding in agreement "I think I'm going to head to bed early too."

"Aww, I wanted to talk a bit more. We haven't been able to lately you know?" Akeno said. And yea, we haven't talked much ever since I summoned Saber...

"Tomorrow ok? A lot happened today and I just want to sleep it off." I promised her.

"Well, I'll hold you to that ok? Have a nice night~," she said.

I nodded and waved at her and I went to my room. and while I didn't do much today, it's certainly felt like I did...

* * *

 _"All Hail King Arthur!"_

 _"All Hail King Arthur!"_

 _The people constantly shouted and the King and her fellow Knights passed through the stone build Town. There was nothing but praise and admiration for the young king._

 _You can feel the excitement in the air and the love for their King._

 _But the Young king did not smile, nor has she ever smile since that fateful day. And she won't smile for the rest of her life._

 _But, she was not sad. She did not cry. She accepted this fate, she accepted all the burdens of this broken country. She knew this was her fate from the moment she pulled that sword from the stone._

 _As long as her people were smiling and cheering. As long as she could keep them safe, to live in a world without fear. She knew this was right. A King lived for their people, after all. A King was nothing but a name without them._

 _And someday, she can finally create that place. The Utopia she saw in her dreams that night. The Paradise she truly sought after._

 _And once she does, she can finally rest._

 _But until that day comes. She will continue to rule. Continue to fight for them. She and her Knights will stand and put down anything that dares to threaten her people._

 _To her, it feels like so little time has passed since she became king. Yet she alone has changed so much. She already gathered some of the finest Knight to have even existed. She fought off the picts and already begun the Unite the Kingdom of Britain._

 _But there was still so much more she had to do. She could not rest. And she would not do so as long as she was king._

 _"My liege, we should soon set back to Camelot. No doubt some problem would have arisen with your absence" Sir Bedivere informed her._

 _She thought about this. It has been some amount of days since she left those grand walls. She knew Sir Agravain would have most likely resolved most, if not all of those problems himself. He was someone who_ _rightly knew what to do. No matter what problem it was._

 _Still, she has been gone for much too long. That much she can agree on._

 _"Very well, we shall head back as soon as we leave this," She told her fellow Knights._

 _And so the King and her Knights continued on. unaware of what fate had planned for them in the distance future._

* * *

 **A/N: That's all for chapter 11! I still can't help but feel I could have done better... But eh. If I have to, I'll come back to improve it at a later point.**

 **Now for chapter 12... It's... Well, it's probably going to be a long chapter. Maybe even the longest chapter so far. And I'm most likely going to need more than two weeks to complete it since I'm not the fastest writer in the world... In fact, I have a pretty meh writing speed overall.**

 **If it does take longer then I would like. Then I would like to say sorry! But hopefully, I can make the chapter really good to make up for it.**

 **But I think that all I have to say for now. So... See you all in the next chapter!**


	12. Vendetta

**Well... This took.. far longer than I ever wanted it to take. I am deeply sorry for this. And I hope that extra long chapter was worth the wait. It just well, the holidays are a thing that has been eating up taking up my time. None the less! Chapter 12 is finally here! And my god is this one a long time coming. I have been a little over a month since I updated. Man, that makes me feel pretty bad.**

 **On the bright side, this is the longest chapter so far. Being over a 13k words. So hey, that's like two and a half normal chapters right there.**

 **but enough about my extreme lateness. Let us get on to the reviews!**

 ** _angelvan105:_ I mean. At the moment Archer can't even talk to anyone else without taking control of Ai's body, and at the moment that not a good idea. And since Archer is currently in Ai. I'm pretty that rank went from EX to E. That or Ai going to really hate having Archer in her in the distant future.**

 ** _UA1991_ : Yes, Ai is probably my favorite OC to write at the moment. That being said, she not going to be doing much this chapter.**

 **1512878291abc: I don't really see much of a reason to add him at the moment. but hey, if people can think of a good one. I will at least consider it.**

 **And finally onto chapter 12!**

"Speaking."  
 _"Thinking."  
_ ** _"Servant Speaking."_**

* * *

By the time I woke up, I could tell it was still night time. As for how I know this. Well, Saber told me, since she been 'awake' all this time.

I did try to go back to sleep, but sadly, I couldn't. Cause well, I didn't really feel very sleepy at that point. I could only guess it was because I went to sleep earlier than normal.

And frankly, It was pretty boring. As far as I knew, everyone else was asleep. I could talk to Saber, but aside from asking about more of her Knights. I couldn't really think of anything to talk about.

So I decided to walk around the building until I felt tired again. I mainly stayed within the main building. The hallways were also pretty narrow. Pretty sure at the very most only two people could walk side by side in these hallways.

Still, while there were narrow, they were extremely long. I didn't know the exact length of most of the hallways, but the longer ones took a good couple of minutes to fully walk if you were going at a steady pace.

As I was walking, I had time to think about what has been going on. Devils, Fallen Angels, Devils, Servants, Masters, the Holy Grail War and more. These thoughts stirred around in my head. All of them trying to get my attention.

So I wasn't really sure what I was actually thinking about threw out most of this period of time. but one thing did eventually rare up above the rest. With the exception of the whole Stray Devil ordeal, I felt detached from them.

I knew about Devils, Fallen Angels, and Angels and their history. But that has nothing to do with me. I'm a Master in the holy grail war. But I haven't run into any other Masters yet. Nor do I feel any sort of conflict. Again, aside from the whole Stray Devil thing.

Honestly, I'm really just living my normal life with a disembodied voice in my head and newly obtained knowledge about the supernatural side of things.

You would think that would change quite of a lot, But it honestly hasn't. At least I don't think it has...

Granted, I did join a club, so I guess you can say that was a change in my life. But even then it doesn't feel much different.

Not that that is a bad thing mind you. I'm actually happy my life is still overall pretty normal. But I'm wondering just how long that will last.

I know all of this stuff right? Surely these calm days will have to end at some point. I'll eventually have to start fighting for my life, and no doubt I'll get involved with at least Rias's affairs too.

But hey, thinking of all of this has passed quite a bit of time. Though I still don't feel any more tired than before.

 _"Saber, life doesn't feel that much different,"_ I said to her. I did finally have something to talk about now so.

 _ **"Yes, it has been rather calm, however, this war is going to be a long one. And our enemies are across the entire world. it may take a while before we run into any hostile Servants. But this peace will not last."**_ Saber explained to me. It sounds like she been through something like this before.

Then again, she is supposedly King Arthur. It would be expected of her would it not?

That being said. I'm still not 100% sure she is King Arthur. She could be, and I won't lie, I'm lending towards 'she actually is'. But there always the small feeling of doubt that lingers in the depths of my mind...

But eh, I'm getting off track.

 _"Yea, I know. I was just thinking about that as well. But don't you think it's strange?"_ I couldn't help but ask.

 ** _"Regardless whether it is strange or not. It is a blessing we have gotten so much time to get used to each other."_** Saber honestly said. _**"I fear what would have happened if we were to face another Servant so early."**_

Yea. I suck, I get that... Ok I know that isn't what she actually meant. She most likely meant that I'm not really able to use any of her abilities just yet.

Thought that's my fault, isn't it? I haven't really made any effort to use or even learn them, have I? All I'm doing is assuming that they'll come to me naturally. But it doesn't seem like that how it works.

My first instinct was to ask Saber what to do. But I'm pretty sure I've already done that at point one and she herself didn't really know.

Let's see... I know how Mana Burst works. And from what I understand. It's basically what makes Saber so strong. At least that's what she told me. So logically I should start with that.

Plus it was a way to kill time. And no doubt I would be tired by the end of it. So it was a win-win in the end.

Granted, I don't think that trying to use Mana Burst in the building is a very good idea, don't want to destroy a good portion of the house. I also can't try it outside the residence or I might draw unwanted attention.

So the Garden is my best bet. Sure it would still be problematic. But it is the most open area, and since it's night time. no one should be there but myself. I also don't want to break anything. No doubt I'd get more then just an ear full if I break anything important.

 _"Saber, I'm going to the garden and try to use Mana Burst,"_ I told her. _"I need you to make sure I don't break anything in case I'm actually somehow able too."_

 ** _"Very well Master."_** Was all Saber said. But I could feel that she was pleasantly surprised by my words. She must have been waiting for me to say something along those lines.

I also thought about bringing Excalibur too. But with the Devils nearby, I decided that it might not be the best idea to bring what could be the very bane of their existence nearby. Sure I assumed they were asleep. But you can never be too careful.

It didn't take long for us to reach the garden. Really it was like what. A couple of minutes at best?

I never really did explain the layout of the Garden did I? Well I can explain that kinda. The first thing you are greeted by is the Koi Pond along with a small clearing that only held Grass and stone steps that lead up to the said pond.

There was also a bridge that went over the Pond, and past that was the what I would call the actual garden.

The actual garden kinda had two layers in a way? I say kinda cause there not really stacked onto each other. It's more like a hill really. With one area higher up then the other. It's hard to explain, but I'll try my best. The first layer was at the front. Which mainly consisted of the simpler flowers, Like Plum Blossoms and camellia, oh and bushes, with a walkway that allowed you to view most of it without much effort.

Said walkway leads to a set of stone stairs, which lets you get to the 'second' layer. This place was on the higher ground obviously. I wasn't sure if it was natural or Ai had it made look at way. Thought if it was the latter it sure could have fooled me.

Still, it was where all the Sakura and Momiji Trees were, fancier flowers like Red spider lilies and Tulips, as well as various other plants like ginkgos and catmint. Granted, the lower layer also had different plant life as well, but the second layer had more variety when compared.

There was also a smaller pond here. which lead to a small waterfall that went into the koi pond.

You can see quite a bit of it from the building really. Not all of it mind you. You'd actually have to go in it to see everything. But it was enough to where you could just sit then and watch. It was a really pleasant sight.

It was also pretty well lit. It has these strange lamps scattered around the garden. They were made to look pretty natural, and you wouldn't be able to really notice them unless they were on. They were also automatic, turning on when people were nearby. I'm wasn't really sure why Ai did this, but I assume it was so she could enjoy her garden even at night.

I still wonder how Ai-chan maintains this all by herself. Does she even get any free time? Does she even care about having free time...? Now that I think about it, probably not.

Interesting enough, I saw Koneko at the edge of the pond, staring intensely into it for whatever reason. I didn't really expect to see anyone else here tonight.

My first thought was to sneak up on her and scare her a bit, but she seemed to have noticed me before I even got the chance to get close. Turning her head in my direction.

She did look surprised, however. She clearly didn't expect to see me or anyone here. Granted, I didn't expect to see her either.

"Uh.. hello?" I ask as I approach her. "What are you doing here by yourself? Shouldn't you be asleep?"

Honestly, she could have asked me the same question. But she just stood there, looking at me for a second before going back to looking at Koi pond. She was more interested in the Koi then in me.

Now, I could just ignore this and do what I intended to do. But this was probably one of the few times I could actually learn a bit about Koneko. Out of the whole group, she is the one I'm the least familiar with.

I'm still going to try to learn mana burst. But I can't let this chance go. Cause I don't think I'll get another way anytime soon.

"Couldn't sleep?" I asked her as I walked on up by her. And as expected, I got no real response. Uh alright then... Let's see...

"I like your hair. It's nice and white." I told her. "I also like the shape and length. It really suits you! I mean, I honestly prefer long hair, but Short hair is good too!"

And still nothing. Only awkward air stood between us. If anything she might be getting slightly annoyed by me. So, uhh... Ok. Well, maybe I'm not very good at the talking. But I'm sure I can think of something.

My eyes drift towards the Koi pond she's staring at. Then back to her, hmm... I think I got it!

"Do you like Koi?" I then ask her. Hoping she'd at least give some sort of answer.

And finally, this question got something. Se actually nods slightly! I'm mean sure, it was only a nod. But a nod is better than nothing.

Anyways, she likes Koi. I can work with this.

"Do you know that if you feed them long enough, Koi fish will be able to recognize you as one of their feeders and gather near you?" I said. This time she perks up slightly and looks at me with a somewhat curious expression.

"Really?" She finally asks, and my god, that a freaking cute voice. I mean, sure I've heard it before. But I this time no one was here to distract me.

I nod at her question.

"Yup! I mean they don't really come to me since I've only fed them a couple of times, but they flock to Ai-chan whenever she comes to feed them." I told her. "She really takes cares of them too. Honestly, at times I think she cares more about the Koi then her actual house. And you've seen how much she takes care of that place."

Koneko nods at my words, taking them into consideration.

"... Can I feed them?" She then asked me. I couldn't help but smile a bit. Daww, she wants to feed the fish.

Sadly though I could only shake my head. It's not my call really.

"It's not feeding time for them. Plus, you'd need to ask Ai-chan, they're her fish after all." I told her, in which she got a bit depress. But hey, it's this late at night, no way the fish are going to eat at this time. "But you can ask Ai-chan in the morning, and I'm pretty sure she'll gladly let you join her." I continued.

She perks up a bit at my words. Well, now Ai-chan will also have a way to get a bit closer to the Small teen.

"Oh, did you know. Koi fish tend to live for a really long time. Some have been reported to around 100 or so years! Ai-chan also claimed that some of the koi here is around 80 years old. And The longest living Koi was a fish called Hanako, and she lived to the ripe old age of 225." I told her. And if you wondering why I know these Koi fish. Well, Ai-chan told me a bunch of them before.

Granted the age of 225 probably wasn't very impressive to a devil. Cause if anything, they probably lived a far longer life then any fish. But it was still an age that I thought was impressive. I wasn't sure if Koneko thought the same.

Still, all of this talk about Koi was nice and pleasant. I even explained how you shouldn't really feed Koi during the winter months, especially when the water drops below 10 Celsius since the fish's digestive systems slows nearly to a halt, and that they barely eat anything during this time.

That being said. I don't think Koneko was actually opening up that much, but the fact that I was able to talk is progress!

But I did come here for a different reason, and it's best that I get to it.

Mana Burst, by infusing yourself and your weapon with Magical Energy and instantly expelling it, you gain a substantial boost in power. Your Speed, power, defense, and reflexes go far beyond any normal human limits. To the point where even someone as pitifully weak as me could easily match or possibly exceed High-Rank Devils in terms of physical combat. Or at least that's what Saber told me.

Granted, she also said that even if I learn it, it'll take a while time for my body to get used to Mana Burst, even with Saber in me. If I tried to use it to the extend Saber usually did, I would rip my own body apart from the sheer stress it would have to endure.

Yea, that's a pretty huge deterrent to even try to use Mana Burst. But hey, if that would have stopped me. I wouldn't be here.

"Ok, I'm going to leave you to your fish watching." I suddenly said to Koneko. Stretching a bit and I start to walk toward the clearing. "I did come here for a reason after all."

"What reason?" She asks me. I stopped... Huh. I didn't expect her to take interest in what I was doing.

"Uh... I'm going to try something I learn about not too long ago." I told her. Looking back at her. "Just something that would make me physically stronger. Since the cute little me is weak as heck at the moment."

She didn't really say anything. But I could tell that she had some sort of interest in what I was going to do. Not as much interest as she had with the Koi facts, however.

"I will admit that I have no idea where to start, however." I continued. "I get how it works. But I'm not really a magical expert. Or even how to use it. Like, am I trying to grasp or feel something in me?"

"Magic?" She said.

"Technically I'm just using magical energy to make myself physically stronger. So I'm going to focus for a bit," I told her, sitting down cross-legged, closing my eyes and clearing my mind... or Well I'm trying too.

Since I didn't know what to do. I decided that I'll try to meditate. Since maybe it would somehow unlock Mana Burst for me, or at least give me any better ideas.

But yea, I can safely tell you that didn't really work. I just couldn't keep a clear head. Every time I tried too, random thoughts flooded my mind.

I opened my eyes and gave out a frustrated sigh. Since I basically just wasted my time.

Well, meditation wasn't really my strong suit anyway. At the very least I could cross out one thing that didn't work.

* * *

Over time, I tried various ways to unlock that power. Form trying the whole 'grasp it from within' thing to 'surging it out' or whatever the heck that actually means. I even tried thinking of some sort of mental image that would have a strong emotional effect on me.

I was on my knees at this point. I was making no process. That was clear, nothing I was doing was working. Was something wrong with me? I don't understand! Why can't I?! Was I not close enough to Saber?! Was I not strong enough!? If that's the case how can I get stronger if I don't even get the chance?!

"Goddamit!" I cursed out. There wasn't much else I could to do! I mean sure yea. I know there were probably some things.

 ** _"Master, You can't expect to just learn something so fast."_** Saber reasoned. I mean, yea I understand where she's coming from but...

 _"Well, at one point, I didn't believe the souls of long-dead heroes from another world could appear in your head overnight! Anything could happen at this point!"_ I countered. Ironically I could still feel Koneko still watching me, I was surprised that she was still here. I thought she would have gotten bored and went to sleep or something...

Still, I was mad, Very mad. I mean, how can I not? When all your effort seems worthless. Can you blame me?!

My hand balls into a fist tightly. I'm not allowed to get strong enough huh? Fine, you can have it your way world.

"You know what? Screw this world! Screw trying to get stronger!" I start to yell. At this point, I didn't even care about waking up anyone else. "And Screw fucking Mana Burst!"

I wasn't really thinking, but. I threw my fist toward the ground at some sort of effort to get back at the world.

And then I felt an intense amount of pain shoot through my arm, and the ground that my fist connected with give way.

I let out a loud yelp, grasping my hand and suddenly pulled back without a second thought. After taking a breath. I guess feeling pain was a really good way to get rid of any anger.

I checked my arm, while it did hurt a lot threw out it. For some reason, aside from my knuckles bleeding a bit. I didn't see that would really cause such amount of pain.

I was confused. What just happened?

 ** _"Master, next time I suggest you control your anger. And you lucky it was only the ground the suffered form your rage."_ **Saber said.

Her words made my eyes drift toward when I bunch. The impact of my fist with the ground. There was a small tremor. it wasn't very deep or big, only like what. 8? Maybe 9 centimeters in length?

And for once Koneko, who rarely had any expression, has the same shock and confused look at me.

 _"Uhh... Saber... did I just...?"_ I shakenly asked her.

 _ **"Yes, you did master."**_ Saber confirmed my suspicion. **_"And you were very lucky that I noticed right before your_ _fist_ _hit the ground. If I was even half A second late. You would have not only done far greater damage to the ground, but you would have broken every bone in your arm."_**

Ahh... Ha... At this point, I could help but laugh. I'm pretty sure Koneko didn't understand why. or maybe she did? Eh, doesn't matter.

Like really, just when I decided to basically say 'fuck it' It basically gives me what I want. Like seriously? What kind of sick joke is that?

. . .

But hey. I guess what matters is that I have mana burst now.

 _"Right, so now that I can use it. How do I use it?"_ I ask Saber, as dumb as it sounds. _"Do I mentally have to turn it on and off or something?"_

There was a bit of silence... Why do I get the feeling that I'm not going to like this?

 ** _"For you, since your not really use to using your magical energy like this, or at all. It will probably always be active since you are physically and mentally incapable of doing such a thing at the moment."_** Saber told me, and just before I was about to go into a fit of panic Saber kept talking.

 _ **"However, it is reasons like this as to why I am here. Sure, you can not control it. But I can, though I will admit that I can not as you say 'turn it off' but I can reduce it to the point where It might as well be off. And I will do so until you can properly control your own magical energy. Unless we have to fight."** _Saber said. Her words did help a bit. But the idea that mana burst will always be on is unsettling, especially with the whole 'rip my own body apart' fiasco.

 _"So, when will that be? Control my magical energy I mean."_ I had to ask her. I mean, the sooner the better right?

 _ **"Judging from the fact that you did not even notice the sudden burst of magical energy surging threw out your whole body. You can not even sense your own magical power. So it will be a long while."**_ She concluded.

Ah... I... I don't even know what to think about that.

So for now, I just and sigh. I know I should be happy, I can finally use Mana Burst. But it just feels... I don't know, unfulfilling? I don't feel super strong or super fast. I mean technically, Saber is suppressing so it makes sense that I don't feel it now.

God, a lot of this is so confusing and I don't get it at all.

... Also, Ai-chan going to be pissed when she sees what I did to the ground. I need to fix this somehow. I don't want to upset Ai-chan again.

But before I could think of anything. felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked toward it and saw that is was Koneko strangely enough. Man, she really is small now that I think about it, even on my knees, I still might be taller than her.

"Go to sleep." Was all she said.

"Eh?" Was all I let out. Why would she suggest that? I look at the ground my fist ruined. "I need to fix this so-"

"Sleep." She said again. "Buchou will handle it."

Rias will fix this...? But I will admit, all of this has made me tired again... Perhaps it's best I get some sleep. So I nod at her.

"Yea..." I glance back at the ground. I guess I would let her handle it. "Wait, Rias is awake?"

Koneko nods at my question. You know. I wonder what is going through her head. She basically watched all of that happened. Perhaps she actually cares but rather not show it?

Eh.. but for now, I think my best bet would be just to head to bed.

"...Thanks for being here. I know it must have been boring for the most part." I admit... And she saying nothing and gives no reactions. Yup, she's back to normal.

Well, after saying goodnight to the small girl. I turn and head towards my room, feeling relieved that all of this is done and over.

* * *

I did not wake up in a pleasant way. In fact, it was a pretty rude awakening, with the house shaking. It wasn't that bad, but it was definitely more than enough to wake me up.

"W-what's going on?" I groggily let out, Sitting up on my bed, completely and totally unaware of what was going on at the moment.

 ** _"Master, it is good that you have awoken. Go grab our weapon, time is of the essence."_** Saber alerted me, it took me a second to understand what Saber was saying since I'm still half-asleep. I also haven't had a proper amount of sleep yet. So yea, I was kinda out there at the moment.

"Huh...?" I tiredly let out as my mind slowly boots up. Was something going on? "What do you mean Saber?"

 ** _"I believe our allies are in some sort of confrontation."_** She confirms. She sounds very serious too... Ok well, Saber always sounds serious. But this time she was like, extra serious.

"Why would you think that?" I had to ask her.

 _ **"You felt the house shake did you?"**_ Saber ask me. Yea, I remember that is what woke me up after all.

"Yes...? So what does that mean? Earthquakes are pretty common here in Japan." I said with a yawn. "I don't think that means much by itself."

 _ **"I am sure something is amiss."**_ Saber insisted. _**"We need to confirm everyone is safe."**_

Right... I just nod and I slowly get up from the bed and slog towards toward Excalibur. But as I started to walk, the house shook again, then since I'm pretty tired, I didn't really do anything to stop myself from falling on my face.

"GAH?!" I let out as my face impacted the ground. And God did that hurt! It's funny when you see it happen to someone else, but it's just painful when it happens to you.

But hey if it did anything for me, it did snap me awake.

"Ughh... Fine! Fine! I'm up!" I shout to no one as I stood back up. Now fully awake. I quickly grab Excalibur, removing the cloth as it gets sheathed in wind.

"So let me get this right. You think that something is up? But your not sure as to what?" I ask Saber just to confirm.

 _ **"I am sure something is wrong, and I believe that we may need to fight soon,"** _Saber told me. Well... I've been trusting her all this time. And so far she hasn't really led me astray. So I don't see a reason not to trust her now.

"Well, I hope we can handle whatever it is," I said. I wasn't joking either. I'm not used to actual battle, and I've only been in one real fight. If I really need to fight someone. I seriously hope that mana burst will make up for my lack of fighting skills.

I left the room and walked down one of the many hallways. On who I should check on. The very first person that came to mind was Ai-chan. At least when it came to making sure she was safe.

Granted if anything, she was probably even safer then me, considering she actually knows how to fight.

Luckily, or unluckily, depending on how you view it. I ran into someone who clearly didn't belong here.

She is a rather tall and rather buxom woman who has brown eyes and long blue hair. And really, what with the trenchcoat and mini-skirt!? She not even wearing a bra! What kind of women would flaunt their body like that?! Is it like some sort of way to distract people? I mean not that I min-

I'ma just stop that thought process right there before I think of anything I would regret.

However by far her most noticeable features are the large black wings that made me think of a crow or something. But this made it very clear that this woman is a fallen angel.

She was also clearly wielding some sort of spear made of some sort of energy... I wasn't sure as to what. It looked similar to the spear that impaled Issei.

Annoying enough the look she gave me was one of a person looking down on a cockroach. And I won't lie, it kind of upsets me.

"What do we have here? I didn't think there be other humans besides that girl and the nun?" She said to no one really.

 _"Saber? Will Excalibur kill her?"_ I ask her.

 ** _"Yes, being a Fallen angel has made her extremely weak to holy weapons. So even if you can't properly use Excalibur. One good hit from our blade shall strike her down."_** Saber explains to me. So she would die huh...

 _"I don't want to kill her. Is there anything else I can do?"_ I told Saber. Frankly, I'm not ready to kill others just yet... If I ever will be that is.

 _ **"Master, I do not think that is wise. I doubt she will grant us the same mercy. And with what we will be doing in the future, you will have to kill at some point, regardless if you want to or not."** _Saber told me as she tries to convince me to actually go for the kill. I can't blame her. I mean, my willingness to kill is very important to the holy grail war.

 _"I know. But I don't think I can do it just yet. I'm not ready to stain my hand with blood..."_ I said to her. I could tell she didn't like it.

Saber went quiet for a couple of seconds. Funny enough the Fallen angel hasn't really made any moves, but I think she is mocking me.

"Oh well, I guess I shouldn't expect much from such a fragile looking human." The fallen angel said. Ok yea, she is definitely mocking me.

 _" **Very well, as your servant, I cannot deny your wish. If you wish not to kill her. I suggest just not using the weapon."**_ Saber said. I nod slightly.

"What are you nodding fo-"

She never got to finish what she was saying.

All I was thinking was just running up to her and kicking her in the side of the head. What I didn't expect was that I could run so fast.

I barely had any time to think as I was already in front of her. Luckily. I was able to stop myself and throw my left foot in the air, roundhouse kicking her right in the face.

I felt the impact of my leg connecting with her head, and couldn't help but shiver a bit as the feeling travel threw out my body.

I also didn't expect her to suddenly go crashing into and through the wall... and the other wall at the other side of the room she flew into. I couldn't help but stare in awe.

"Oh my god... Was that really me?" I ask myself. No seriously, just yesterday I was barely holding my own against Yuuto, and he was holding back! Now I just kicked a fallen angel right through the wall!

 ** _"It was, as I said. Mana burst will more than_ _make up for your normally weak physical state. That being said, you should still train your body. The stronger your body is, the more pressure you can withstand from Mana Burst."_** Saber said.

"I understand," I said to her, before looking at the broken walls... Oh Right. This is Ai-chan's house.

 _"...How am I going to explain this to Ai-chan?!"_ I said in a bit of a panic. I don't think saying 'I had to roundhouse kick this fallen angel into the wall!' would work! God, Why do I keep making the same mistakes?!

 ** _"I am more surprised that the fallen angel hasn't come back."_** Saber points out. I perk up a bit on hearing her. Yea, she should have come out by now...

I walk through the newly from holes in the walls. And luckily after the second wall, I could find out fallen angel laying motionless on the ground... Wait...

"Did... Did I kill her...?" I couldn't help but ask, my body starting to shake at the thought of accidentally killing someone. I get a bit closer as I look at her. I then sigh in relief when I notice she was still breathing, ok she was just out cold. I didn't kill her.

 ** _"She is very durable for being able to live through such an attack. Especially when aimed for the head."_** Saber commented. **_"But why did you aim for the head if you weren't trying to kill?"_**

"Uh... I wasn't really thinking about that." I admit. "But she is a fallen angel. So if anything this shouldn't be surprising. By the way, what do we do with her? I don't think we should we leave her as is."

I mean, what if she wakes up? We would have to deal with her again. She wasn't a problem if I could take her. But she could wake up at a very bad moment...

 _ **"There not much we can do aside from actually killing her. But you can probably just place her in a random room. With how big the place is. She would most likely get lost if she wasn't already."**_ Saber suggests.

With Saber suggestion, I took the rather good-looking fallen angel and place her in a random room. And though I don't think It'll make much of a difference. I did use some conveniently placed blankets and tie her arms and legs. Again, I don't think it'll do anything, but better safe then sorry right?

After that, I head right towards Ai-chan's room, after all, she is the one I'm most worried about. But when I was about to get to her room. I remembered that my Dad was also here.

And when I did I stopped... I am very conflicted at the moment, I want to go make sure he was safe. But I'm already here.

However, that confliction was cut short when I hear Ai-chan voice shout.

"How many times do I have to teach you this lesson you dam perverted freak?!"

And with those words, I see someone suddenly come flying through the open sliding door and crash into the wall. Thought it didn't break.

The person is male, with White hair and red eyes, kinda like me. Heck for a second I thought he was some sort of relative.

He also looks like he seen far better days. He's completely exhausted and saying he was 'beat-up' is an understatement. He was breathing heavily as he struggled to stand back up.

"You come to my place in such a sorry state for petty revenge?" Ai said as she walks towards him, two strange looking blades in hand. "What else did you expect? You would come in here trash up my place and beat me up like that? You've barely even recovered from yesterday."

The man growls back at her.

"Shut up you dumb bitch." He venomously let out

"... I didn't want to believe it. But it seems my assumption is right." Saber said much to my confusion. What was she talking about?

"Ai-chan?" I let out. Causing both of them to look my way.

"Isai...?" She said shockingly as if expecting I wouldn't be here. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, something is clearly going on. I just wanted to make sure you were alright." I told her.

Before any of us could say anything more, however. The man suddenly springs at Ai-chan! Light blade thing aimed right for her heart. But for some reason, she was already expecting this. Just moving to the side and grabbing his hand, and then punching him in the face, knocking the man out.

At this point, I'm pretty sure this fight was over before I even got here.

"He kinda looks like me, if I was a guy that is," I said out of nowhere. Ai-chan paused and looked at him for a good couple of seconds, then me for a couple of seconds.

"Don't you ever compare yourself to that man again." Ai snaps. Causing me to jump back a bit. I mean she being scary right now! I couldn't help it.

"R-right... S-Sorry." I said hesitantly. Ai-chan isn't in a good mood. Then again people have invaded her home, of course, she's going to be upset. "Why are they here?" I then ask.

"They want Asia for some reason," Ai said. "Or well, the Fallen angels are here for her. That freak came here for the weapon I stole. I'm not sure as to why the fallen angels want Asia. But they are here. And I'm not sure how many there are."

They want Asia? That's... weird. What's so important about her? Maybe they know about her scared gear?

"I knew about the fallen angels, I had to fight one when I left my room," I told her. And at this point, she went all mother mode on me.

"Did they hurt you? Is anything broken? How are you feeling?" She said in quick succession mere inches away from me, checking for any noticeable injuries. Honestly, I could barely make out what she was saying.

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" I said, wildly shaking my hand in front of my face.

"I'm just making sure." She told me. And after a little more checking, she finally stops. "Nothing seems wrong."

I sigh a bit.

"Trust me I'm fine... Have you seen my dad? I haven't check on him and I'm worried." I then ask her.

"No, but I'm sure he fine," Ai-chan told me. And noticing my displeased face, She continues. "But if you're so worried then I will make sure he fine. You go check on Asia and everyone else. I don't think they've checked the guest house just yet."

"Why do you think that?" I ask her. I mean that doesn't seem like anything she'd know about.

"That fallen angel who killed Issei was with him. She left after he stayed to fight me." She said, in which I couldn't help but get a bit worried. For Issei mostly, I can't imagine what it is like to see your killer. As odd as the statement sounds. And no doubt Issei would stay around Asia. He has grown attached to her.

So I have to find her find her before she finds Asia and Issei. This could actually work out for me. Since they would most likely search this house first. It is the main and most important looking building after all. Plus I bet they wouldn't expect Ai-chan to place all her guest in a different building. So that should give me some time to find her. Then beat her up. But hey. I've just beaten a fallen angel in one-hit before I got here right? Should be easy.

"But if you run into her. Be careful, I've only seen her for a short moment, but I could tell she was stronger than anyone else in her group. Or well, at least stronger than any of the fallen angels. I'm not fully sure when it comes to this man. As much as a perverted freak he is, He's pretty strong." She said as her head tilts towards said person.

Great, ok that's fine. I think I could still win. I have Mana Brust after all! I still nod at her words none the less.

"I'll be careful. But you be careful too. There might be some of them in the house." I told her before heading off on my own.

As I ran through the building, I could tell they've been trashing the place a bit. Was it in a fit of revenge? From what I understand Ai-chan did mess with them a bit. Though I'm not sure why.

I also ran into a couple of other Fallen angels. But I quickly took them out with a swift kick to the head... Yea, they were not much of a problem really.

So if you're wondering where I am heading. Well, to the garden. Asia is in the guest house, and you have to go to the garden to get there. So it makes sense to go there if you knew the place.

And when I reach the garden. surprisingly, it looks unharmed when compared to the house for some reason. Had none of them found this place yet?

Well, that answer came quickly when I see a very familiar figure flying across the garden towards the guest building. Yea. I remember, who could I not remember her? She the one who killed Issei!

But right now, she was heading towards the Guesthouse... Now that I think about it, were are the Devils? I understand they rather avoid conflict with the Fallen angels due to the Great War, but still, you'd think I'd run into at least one of them. But I didn't. I make me wonder just what they're up too...

Still, I have more important things to be doing.

"Hey!" I shouted to try and grab the fallen angel's attention. And luckily enough, she did stop and turn back to look at me. She looked slightly surprised too, she probably didn't expect to see me again.

"You're..." She looked to be taking her time to remember who I was. "Ah, yes, you were then when I killed that sorry excuse of a human being."

Wait... She killed Issei and yet she still mocking him? Seriously who does that?!

"Why are you here? A silly human has no place here." She then asks me. looking rather bored with my appearance.

"... Your kidding right? I'm here to stop you." I told her. And with that, she just stared at me for a second... before laughing... She's actually laughing at me.

"Oh! oh! That's great! You actually think you stop me? Just a silly hum-" Se was saying, but luckily for me, she was flying pretty low. So I did the very same thing that I did to the other fallen angels.

However, this time, she was actually fast/smart enough to move back and dodge my kick. On realization that I am actually a threat. She quickly summoned one of those light spears. and tried to stab me in the chest. But she wasn't expecting that I would use my invisible sword and not only block but also destroy her Spear with just connecting on it. She most likely didn't even know I was holding a sword.

Granted. I also didn't expect her light spear to just be destroyed like that. So I didn't really take advantage of it. She flew back and went a bit higher, just out of my reach.

 _"Saber... how do I fight her if she can fly?"_ I ask my Servant. And the answer I got is something is... well... Bad.

 _ **"This is a problem. I'm am not well suited towards fighting air-bone opponents."**_ She answered. And now she tells me this. That's just great. Those other fallen angels had no time to react. And plus it was an enclosed space... Here, were in the open air, and Raynare is clearly faster than any of the others.

Yea, I need to come up with a way to ground her if I want to stand a chance. I quickly think about what I have that could do just the thing. And in the end, my eyes lay to rest on not my blade, but the condense air around it.

 _"Saber, I have a great idea,_ " I said. I was about to explain what it was, but saber stops me.

 ** _"I believe I know what it is. And It can work. But focus on the fight. Wait until the right time to use it."_** She told me. Yea.. should probably do that.

"It seems the human has some tricks up her sleeve." She said in a mocking tone. And frankly, this girl was starting to get on my nerves.

She created two more of those spears in her hands. And toss them at me. But thanks to me reaction timing, I was easily able to block the two.

"Tch.." She let out as she kept throwing more spear at me. But seriously, is that the only she going to do? Just throw spears at me? I mean, she is throwing them rather fast due to creating a light spear the second she throws it. But it's honestly nothing I can't handle.

But it was still rather annoying since it didn't give me much time to do what I want to do. All I could do was just block the incoming spears.

So I decided to switch my strategy a bit. I started to run around the fallen angel, and this idea was actually working, as she was having trouble keeping up with how fast I was moving. I could also feel my legs start to hurt slightly, but that pain went away as quickly as it came.

When I felt it was safe enough, I slide to a stop and point my sword at her, much to her own confusion. Feet firmly placed on the ground, I brace myself for the immense force to come.

Before she could toss another spear at me I shouted.

"Take this you Dam Monster! Strike Air!"

Of course, I'm only speaking metaphorically. She's not actually a monster. Thought with how she acts she might as well be one.

Anyways, with that shout, The air around Excalibur surges around chaotically towards the intended target like a hammer made of air. Creating a strong vacuum as it diffuses into the air. I could feel the ground around my feet slightly give way as me, and my legs shake as they try to cope.

It really hurts. And I'm pretty sure I was tearing up a bit from the pain. But I still ignored it.

However, The fallen angel was no fool, and the very second she the golden glow of an unsheathed Excalibur she went into action. Flying not only away from me, but also to side as fast as she possibly could.

This is what let her barely avoid the projectile of air. And I could feel my heart plummet. It was very dishearting and demoralizing to see that my attack just barely miss.

Invisible air quickly cloaks Excalibur yet again. However, that did not really stop the fallen angel from seeing it's true form when I first fired it.

"That was a True Holy Sword..." She said in shock. Completely unaware of the nature of my blade beforehand. For the brief moment that Excalibur was uncloaked, she properly felt the holy energy coming off of it. "And it felt very familiar..."

Her eyes hardened as she gave a piercing stare at me. It was really unnerving to see her look at me. It was clear she wanted to make sure I didn't come out of this alive.

"It appears that I should have gotta rid of you back then I killed that sad little boy. Or more accurately, tried to kill him." She said. Making it clear she was aware that Issei was alive. "But I will not make that same mistake here."

She says that like she wasn't trying to kill me before. I will admit she has gotten quite a bit scarier, however.

She points her hand out at me with an open palm. With this strange ruination circle appearing on it. I didn't like where this was about to go so I was about to fire off another Strike Air.

But before I could even think about it several of those spears appearing on the edges of the said circle, and starting to rapidly fire off. With each shot being replaced the second it was fired off. And She is firing so fast I could I swear it was like she was firing those spears from a Gatling gun!

I stopped what I was doing and just booked it as fast as I could. However, unlike last time, she was somehow easily able to keep up with my speed, tracking me almost effortlessly.

Luckily, she was aiming where I was and not where I was going to be. Because of that, I didn't instantly become swiss cheese. But the sheer speed these spears were going and the rate of fire almost makes up for that fact. As there were still plenty that would hit me if it were not for me being able to block them with Excalibur.

It took a good 15 second or so, but she had to stop, as it looked to take a lot of energy out of her. Having to take a second to recover. This was something I clearly notice, but couldn't really take action on due to being a bit exhausted myself. I was breathing heavily. But I'd make sure I was ready the next time.

"Ugg, Dam brat! Just die won't you!?" She screams and she processed to do the same thing again.

This was a quite a bit worse for me since I was somewhat tired. so I was moving slightly slower. I even got nick a couple of times, they were shallow wounds, but that didn't stop the pain.

I actually almost stopped due to this, but I knew if I did I would have died, so I kept moving, somehow baring the pain. Waiting for when she needed to recover.

And just when she did, like before, I slide to a stop. And since I was trying to do it as faster a possible, I didn't brace myself.

Saber said I should have, but I didn't want to risk giving her enough time to start firing again. I got the feeling that I wouldn't survive the third volley.

Thinking around it. Yea, I still probably should, but It's a bit too late now.

"Strike Air!" I yelled with all my might. Causing the surging air to burst forth and rage toward the fallen angel. I couldn't take the force and had a very painful greeting with the ground. I could help but yelp loudly form the impact too.

But I got the desired effect, Her eyes widen at the incoming attack, just as unprepared for it as I was.

She took it at full force. And I will not lie, it is a beautiful sight to behold. She was sent spinning around due to the impact and came crashing down to the ground around 10 or so feet of where she was floating.

In a groan of pain, I force myself back up, using Excalibur as a sort of cane to help me up.

Looking at my downed opponent. I carefully slug towards her. The closer I got, the more I notice just how badly Strike Air messed her up.

I could see that her wings were completely wrecked, so any hope of trying to fly away and fight another day is gone for her, and I could see she was a bit bloody, her body didn't take very well to being hit by a hammer of wind.

But surprisingly she was actually still conscious, with small whimpers and yelps of agony coming out of her mouth. She was struggling very badly to get up. I was pretty sure that her wings and at least one of her arms were broken.

"W-wait!" She suddenly begs when I was close enough. Her voice feeling very small and weak compared to before. She even had some tears in her eyes. I couldn't tell if there for her really being sorry, or just the pain. "D-don't kill me! I didn't really want to kill you!"

I look at her, a bit confused and slightly shocked at the suddenly 180 turn in personality.

"Ok really? I'm not dumb, you more than meant to kill me. I saw it in your eyes." I pointed out. Causing her to flinch and cringe at my words. "But no, I'm not going to kill you."

 ** _"That is a mistake Master._** " Saber voice echoed through my head. **_"The second she gets the chance is the second she will turn on you."_**

I pause slightly at Saber words. She is right, but I can't do it.

 _"... I know."_ I admit this was a big risk. From what I know about this women. She'll kill me the second she gets the chance. _"But just because they will, doesn't mean I will. I refuse to stoop to her level. I'm better than that."_

 ** _"I can respect that line of process, as it is quite honorable. And I would agree normally. But not killing this woman will be a grave mistake. She will be the death of us."_** Saber insisted. Unlike the last couple of fallen angels, She really wants to make sure I take her out.

 _"I'm sorry Saber. But I'm not going to kill her."_ I told her.

"W-why?" She asks me. "After I everything I did? Trashing the place, blatantly trying to kill you, and also killing one of your friends. You make no sense human! If I were you I would have killed me with no remorse." She suddenly yelled.

"Well, I'm not you. You already down on the ground and out of the fight. I don't see any reason to actually do that." I said. "That being said. I can't really say the same for my friends and the devils. I mean, I don't want them to kill you. But that doesn't mean I can stop them... But how about you answer some of my questions, and I'll try to convince them not to."

She paled a bit at my words. But quickly nods.

"T-Thank you for being so kind!" She said. "I'll answer anything!"

Okay so... What to ask... My mind starts to pick out some random questions.

"What's your name?" I said to her.

"R-Raynare." She said... At least I don't have to keep calling her fallen angel anymore.

"Alright, Raynare. Why are you here?" I ask her. She went quite a bit. What was she going back on her word?

"I was.. tasked with keeping an eye on Issei." She then said. Wait.. she was supposed to keep an eye on him? Alright, next question then.

"Ok... Who told you to do that and why were you tasked with keeping an eye on him?" I ask another question. Again, she was hesitant to answer. Maybe she is just thinking of lies to tell?

"I can't tell you who. But I will say that he was worried about Issei's sacred gear." She finally told me. I let out an annoyed sigh, she is not willing to say everything. But eh. I kind of expected that would happen at some point. But I do wonder why this person would do that.

"Do you know why he was so worried about it?" I ask my next question. With her shaking her head in response.

"I-I don't..." She answers. Hmm... She answered that question pretty quickly.

"Fine, next question then." I was going to ask the question, but Saber suddenly shouts

 _ **"Master! D-"**_

She didn't get to finish what she was saying in time. Cause at the moment, I only felt immense pain.

So much pain. That was all I could think at that very moment. I tried to scream but I only cough out some blood and fell to the floor.

It hurt so much...! So much! Why?! Why does this keep happening to me?! Of course, no one would answer me! And even if they did. I wouldn't have paid any attention due to this pain!

All I could tell that something very sharp dug threw my back and pierce one of my lungs. Every time I tried to take a breath. I cough out more blood and the pain only intensified. Every. Single. Breath. Even the smallest of wheezes only bought a sharp pain in my chest.

Is this what Issei felt like when he was stabbed...?

"Seems I got here right on time." That very familiar voice said. I didn't really know what she was saying, but I could tell it was the voice of the fallen angel from before... She got out huh? Those blankets really did nothing...

My vision luckily wasn't really affected by the pierced lung. And I could see Raynare struggle hard to get up.

"Like hell, you were 'just on time' Do you not see what she did to me?!" Raynare yelled back at her ally as she finally got up.

"Well she was going to kill you right?" the other fallen angel asks.

"No, she was foolish enough to not kill me on the spot, seriously, what idiot would do that?" She answered back. By this point, I could start

to understand what they were saying. And she is not graceful for me showing any mercy... I get the feeling she wasn't going to do the same.

 _ **"Do you regret not killing her now?"**_ Saber suddenly ask. Oh... right... Saber also here. I almost forget about her due to the pain...

As for regrets...

 _"... I don't know."_ I answered honestly.

 _ **"You do not know?"**_ Saber said. **_"That is surprising. You gave mercy, but in return, you have only obtained death. Despite this, you are only unsure on whether or not it was right to kill her?"_**

 _"No, you're right. I should have done it. I mean, this probably wouldn't have happened if I did..."_ I admit. _"But I don't think I could bear the weight of taking the life of someone else."_

 ** _"...You are a kind person Master, too kind."_ **Saber said. **_"It is a shame that even in this day and age, the good die young."_**

No hope huh... Ha, I'm pretty sure I'm crying now. At least I feel like I am. God, this is bringing back those memories of the dam Stray Devil...

I suddenly felt a foot pressed on my head.

"As much as I am pissed that you fucking did this all to me." Raynare let out, pressing her foot a bing harder. "Since you spared me, I've decided to make sure your death was painless. Think of it as a thank you for not killing me."

I could hear the glee in her voice. I guess just the idea of me being said was good enough for her.

 _"I'm sorry that I couldn't get you your Holy Grail Saber,"_ I said to her.

 _ **"You should not be sorry about that. I will have another chance at some point."**_ She told me. **_"But I am the one who should be sorry, I not only failed to protect you once but twice... Please forgive this shameful Knight."_**

I could tell that she meant it too. She actually ashamed that this happened...

 _"That was my fault Saber, not yours."_ Was all I said.

 **"BOOST!"**

"AGHHH!" I suddenly hear someone scream. Seeing Raynare look in the direction of said scream... Only for her face to meet with a red gauntlet.

The punch was a good one too, cause it was strong enough to send Raynare tumbling to the ground.

"Isai-chan! You dam Fallen angel! Wasn't I enough?! Why did you have to try and kill her too?!" He yells before turning his attention to me.

I could see Issei fist shake, partly out of anger... But also partly out of fear. He actually couches over me. More than a little bit worried about me.

I then hear the other fallen angel scream but her voice gets cut out by some sort of sound...? I don't really know what's happening as it wasn't n my field of vision.

"I'm sorry, but for harming our snow angel. I can only see Death as a suitable punishment." I hear Rias said... Guess she killed the other fallen angel then...

As the one who actually stabbed me with the spear. I don't actually feel too bad about that... Yet at the same time, I do...?

"Isai-chan! Say something if you're ok alright?!" He told me.

... Do I look ok to you?! Stop being stupid!

I would have said that, but instead I only cough up more blood.

"Don't speak." I could hear Asia say and she comes up to me. Oh, thank god! Our goddess is here! I can't believe it but I'm actually going to live! "Don't worry, I'm going to make sure you're okay."

I just nod at her as she got to work on healing me. I then hear another scream, but this some was very familiar.

"ISAI!" I hear Ai-chan yelled as she rushed towards me. "What happen?! Who did this?!" She yelled in panic at everyone here, demanding an answer. She herself looked over me, but she didn't do anything when she notices Asia is healing me. But I could tell she wanted to.

"Well, all I can say is that we got rid of one of the people responsible for this," Rias told her. "The other one is lying there like a broken mess."

I could see Ai-chan hand twitch in rage as she looked at Raynare. Who is turn... looking pretty dam scared.

"W-wait-" Raynare was trying to say but...

"Shut up." Ai-chan snaps at her, approaching her and punching her in the face as Issei did before. "You just tried to kill me best friend, didn't you?! You fucking did! How could you?! Look at you! you're in even worse shape than that pervert! I bet she was the one who did that to you! She could have killed you herself, but she didn't! And I bet she even let you live despite even killing Issei beforehand! And yet you tried to kill her the very second she let her guard down!"

Ai-chan was raging at this point... I don't think I've seen anyone as mad she saw before. I could feel Everyone but Asia takes a good few steps away.

"I-I-I " Raynare tried to say. But even she knew she couldn't talk herself out of this. But she looked at Issei for a second. And was about to say more...

"Going to beg for your life? Tell us, what reason do we have to spare you after attempting to take my daughter's life? Cause I'm more than sure you don't have one." The rather gruff sounding voice of my father said. "Do not try to talk yourself out of this, no one is going to listen."

And with his entrance, all of Ai-chan hostility toward the fallen angel vanish. In fact, almost every feeling was nearly snuffed out of existence form his mere presence.

That strangest thing, however, was the face Raynare had, it was one of complete and utter terror... but also one of recognition...? What...?

"I... I didn't know she was your daughter!" She suddenly cried out. Being in far more panic and I ever heard from before. "I really didn't! I wouldn't have ever of tired if I knew that! I swear!"

...I could tell everyone had the very same confused face like me, and looking at my father. She knew him?! Just what has my father been doing when he was away?!

"... I'm so confused." Issei had said the very thing that was in everyone's else mind.

"Mr. Emiya? What's going on?" I heard Yuuto say. Oh, he's here too. He and everyone else must be out of my field of vision.

"I'll explain later. For now, We need to figure what to do with her." my father told everyone. "And I believe it is best for her fate to be decided by the very person she supposedly killed."

And all of there head turns towards Issei. Who.. didn't look prepared for such a thing.

"Wait... Me?" He asked incredibly.

"Well, we could ask Isai. But right now she really shouldn't be talking. Plus I'm not sure such a question would even good for her mentally at the moment." Rias answered for my father. "So it makes sense for you to decide what happens to her."

"If you say anything to try to sway his opinion, I will gun you down myself right here and now." My father told Raynare, who looked like she was about to beg for her life again. But she rightfully did as told and stayed quiet.

Issei looked at Raynare for a long while... He looked very conflicted. He wasn't sure what he wanted to say at first.

"... You know, you made me really happy when you asked me out" Issei finally said. Looking at her "And I decided that I would actually try to impress you. So I held back everything that you could possibly see as perverted and disgusted. I tried to show I could actually be a good boyfriend. And I thought it was going great. But then you went and literally threw a spear through my heart..."

Raynare didn't say anything.

"Do you know how I felt then? Not just in a physical sense. I felt betrayed. I felt like I could die from the feeling alone. I also actually died. And if it weren't for Buchou. I would still be dead. and now you go and try to kill one of my friends? I honestly don't think you should live. I think you should die and burn in the deepest pits of hell." Issei said. "... But Isai-chan gave you a chance, right? You may have betrayed her trust, but I get the feeling she would have still spared you if she was the one who had to decide."

"Wait..." I could hear Ai-chan say. "Are you really going to...? Are you insane?"

"Yea, I think it's best to let her live. I'm sure Isai-chan would agree." Issei said to everyone. And well... I... "I bet you would have let her live too Ai."

She remained completely quiet. Which pretty much answers his question.

"Don't get me wrong, she needs to pay for her crimes. But I also think there are better ways of doing that then killing her." He finished.

"If this comes and bites us in the ass later Issei..." Ai-chan told him.

"If that happened, that I'll make sure to fix my mistake." He told her. Which made her stop and actually have a tiny bit of respect for his word... but that also vanished in an instant.

 _ **"Would you really Spare her yet again Master?"**_ I hear Saber ask me...

 _"... I told you before. I don't think I stand myself if I got her killed."_ I told her.

 ** _"... You are much too kind Master."_** She told me again. This time I wasn't sure what Saber was thinking, her tone was back to normal, and she didn't give off any vibes.

I know. I know she's right... I could see Issei smile slightly. No doubt he heard what Saber said.

"I'm not sure if this is the right call." Yuuto walked up by Issei and grabs his shoulder. "But good on you for being the better man Ise." He told him.

"Yea..." He took a quick glance at Raynare. "But... I will admit, I rather not look at her at the moment."

"Well if that's his answer." My father then, walking up to Raynare and pulling her up rather harshly, causing her to yelp in pain. Her face of relief also was filled with Terror again "You'll be coming with me for now. We all will discuss what else needs to be said after everything calms down... and Isai... Well, I believe it best you finally know the truth."

As he started to drag the fallen angel to god knows where. I slowly started to stand back up. not really sure what my father is talking about. I don't know no one else knew either. Asia, however, told me to at least sit back down. And I did so with some urging from Ai-chan.

"I... Right... I think I'm fine now..." I said as I pressed on my own chest. aside from a small tingling feel, no real pain. I could also breathe normally again.

"Are you alright Isai-chan?" I hear Yuuto say, I look toward him to see his pretty face stare at me, just as worried as Issei

was. Also unlike Issei, he actually asks the question at the right time.

"I'm... already," I said to him. "Just in a bit of shock. This is the second time I almost died after all..."

Everything is happening so fast again. I can hardly believe it. And just what did my father mean by the truth? I don't understand... Or maybe I don't want to understand. I don't know why, but I feel so confused. So Unsure... And hurt.

Why does it still hurt so much? I've been through this already...

"Is there anything you need...?" I hear Akeno ask me, no longer using her usual fun and playful tone.

"I... I need to be alone." I said without thinking. "I just need to be alone..."

Everyone was dead quiet. So I stood up, ignoring any protest from Aisa and Ai-chan. They eventually gave up.

"I'll make sure you get a couple of days off from school," Rias told me. It was a nice jester...

I just nod before I slowly make my way toward my room.

... I don't know why. I for some reason. I could only quietly sob as I fell back asleep.

* * *

The plane was stuffed with people. Mostly filled with tourists and businessmen, all waiting to reach their destination. It was a bit nosy too, with all the chit-chat and kids playing around in their seats.

One of the flight attendants were doing her usual rounds. Going around and asking people if they possibly needed anything. Some people request something to eat, Some wanted blankets in order to sleep more comfortably. Others wanted them to somehow get the place to be a bit quieter so they could actually somewhat enjoy the ride.

"Excuse me." The flight Attendant stop at one of the seats. "Is there anything you would like?"

Said person was currently looking out of the window looking somewhat amazed at what she was seeing. She has amethyst colored eyes and really long blond hair that was tied into a single braid. Her outfit was actually rather simple, A White T-shirt with black shorts, with some white sandals on.

She looked at the flight attendant when she notices she was talking to her.

 _ **"Oh, I'm sorry,"**_ she said, bowing her head ever so slightly. **_"It's just this is my very first time on a plane. And it is quite the experience."_**

"Uh, It's not a problem really. I was asking if there was anything you need." The flight attendant said. The girl just shook her head.

 _ **"I don't need anything, but thank you for asking."**_ She told the flight attendant. **_"May God bless your soul."_**

The flight attendant... wasn't quite sure what to say. Something felt weird about this girl... but she decided it was best to ignore that feeling.

"Right... Uh, God bless you too, I hope you enjoy the rest of your trip," She said before she hurried along to the next passenger.

Ruler turned back towards the window. She has never been this high in the sky before and it was quite the sight. Almost wonderous for her. It was amazing how far humanity has come since her time. Back then, something like this would have been seen as magic.

None the less, there was a reason Ruler was taking a plane to Japan. Some days ago, she felt the presence of another servant being summoned. And, being one of the two Ruler for this Holy grail War. It was basically her job to go confirm the summoned servant.

Not only that but another servant was also summoned around the same area some time ago. She just didn't really have any real means to go confirm it until now. At first, she thought the other Ruler would go confirm the summoned Servant. But he was off doing something else. She wasn't sure as to what. But it didn't really matter as long as he did what he was tasked to do.

So she would technically be confirming two Servants. If there were still two. One could have slain the other. In that case, she would still need to confirm one of the servant's death.

She honestly didn't really want to go, as she was be using hard earned money that belongs to the person she was currently possessing. But she was a Ruler-class Servant. This was her job, she had to somehow get to Japan to confirm the servants. but she did promise to herself that she would somehow earn the money back... She wasn't sure on how, but she still would.

But for now, all she could do was stare out the window. Not that she didn't mind that.

* * *

Sitting on the somewhat crowded train in London. Sofia had her headphones on, eyes closed as she listening to her mp3 player.

Short spiky Blond hair and deep blue eyes. Being around the size of a 15-year-old. Despite actually being 17.

Her outfit was well... quite the thing. Wearing White tank top with a red leather jacket and some pants that. She was luckily wearing some long blue pants with some black boots

She wasn't that one who decided to wear the tank top and leather Jacket, however.

She was currently zoning out the rest of the world for the most part... Or well, she was trying too.

 _ **"Sheesh, That is boring! There has to be something to do here!"**_ Soifa Servant verbally echoed in her head. She let out a sigh. She has been complaining for a good half an hour now.

 _"We'll go beat up some random thugs after we're done with the shopping alright? Just be patient Saber."_ She told her Servant.

 ** _"Just some thugs? Thugs are boring, the barely know how the fight and barely offer any challenge."_** She dismissed the very idea. _**"How about to go find a Devil or something? Now they have some fight in them!"**_

 _"Seriously?"_ she asked surprisingly. _"Don't you remember what happened last time we fought a Devil? We nearly destroyed a whole city block, almost cause countless injuries and damage. And I'm also pretty sure I'm no longer allowed into any Chipotle ever again. So I'm not really in the mood for a possible repeat."_

 _ **"Is the chipotle thing really that big of a deal?"** _Ther Servant asked.

 _"I like Chipotle."_ She told her.

 ** _"But Hey! You've got to admit, It was an awesome fight! The bastard was pretty strong. but he wasn't a match for me!"_** She proudly told her Master.

 _"Yea, you were in control remember? I can barely even remember what happened,"_ she told her.

 ** _"Come on! You know it was cool! I may even let you fight this time!"_** She insisted. She doubts her servant actually would let her fight. She... was someone who had a lot of prove. Not that she minds Saber taking control for the fighting, if anything, she prefers it, let the person who actually knows how to fight do the fighting.

" _I'm not going to go looking for a fight. And I know you would if I let you take control..."_ She said before taking a different a breath. _"But, if we were to somehow get into the middle of something that would require you set of skills. I don't mind handing you the steering wheel for a bit."_

Saber knew this was probably the best she was going to get for now.

 _ **"Hpm, fine. But don't expect me to hold back when I take control."**_ Saber told her Master. Who just let out a hefty 'Hphm'

 _"I would expect nothing less from one of the best Sabers out there."_ Sofia calmly said.

 _ **"You dam right I'm one of the best!"** _Saber agreed.

While she does like the Servant she summoned. She actually never meant to summon this particular Saber. She was trying to summon a Saber. But everything she did to prepared was to summon the legendary King of Knights himself. After all, summoning the once and future King in his very homeland? She dear say that such the servant would be near unstoppable. Not only due to the quality of being a top-tier Servant but also due to the massive fame boost that he would have gotten.

So she was at first pretty displeased when her Saber turned out to be a female. Thinking she failed to summon the Servant she wanted. But she was surprised to find out just who she actually summoned was the Knight of Treachery. The very person who put an end to the legend that was King Arthur.

Sure she didn't get the King of Knights. But she did get the person to slew him... or her. She quickly learns that King Arthur was a woman afterward. Though His Servant always calls her father. She decided it was best not to question it.

Still, she was a top-tier Servant just like her father. They had nearly perfect affinity with each other. And Mordred still got an incredible fame boost for being summoned in England.

Sofia was not disappointed with her servant, in fact, she was probably the best servant for her.

Thought, she could still be annoying at times. She had a rather rude tone. and she still keeps insisting that her father would be summoned in this war. And would be able to 'show him' who was truly the best Saber.

Like really, what are the odds that both the King of Knights and the Knight of Treachery were summoned in the same war? Nearly zero she would say. There was only one other Saber slot as far as she knew. It'll take a miracle for both of them to be summoned in the same war.

So Sofia had no doubt that there would be no King Arthur in this grail war.

* * *

 **A/N: We're finally done with the Raynare Arc. and well. A lot of stuff happens in this chapter. Isai is clearly not ready for future events to come, at least not mentally. And she's just got her first taste on how being a kind person can really screw you over. Let us hope that this doesn't affect her too badly in the coming chapters.**

 **Also, Asia didn't die! But before you think anything, yes she is still becoming as Devil. I mean, she would want to be with Issei as much as possible you know? and Raynare also lives as well. Now, you're all probably wondering why Issei didn't choose to kill her this time around. Well, the answer is actually rather simple.**

 **She didn't kill Asia. Yes, Isai had some influence over his choice. (As Issei himself basically points out.) But ultimately, if Raynare killed Asia as she did in canon. I believe even if Isai didn't want him to, he still would have chosen for her to die. But this time around, she didn't even get the chance due to the events of chapter 10. So I guess that mean's Ai indirectly saved Raynare?**

 **We also get to see two other Servants, which are Ruler, who seems to be heading on a crash course with Isai and Ai. And Saber 2(I need to think of a better name. Should I just call her Saber of Red as most people do?), who is currently in London. And well... I Guess Mordred will eventually be able to 'talk' things out with her 'father'.**

 **Also, I've started this story in July. And we've only just finished the First Arc of the story? God, I feel so slow, most people get this arc done it like 1 to 4 chapters. But it took 5 months and 12 chapters for me to finish it... Do you guys like that these arcs are so long? Or should I try to shorten it a bit? This has been something that been bugging me for a while now and I would really love some opinions.**

 **So, what am I going to do now? Well as I said before. I'm going to go back and polish the previous chapters(and this one if I find any mistakes.) up a bit. Cause I know there are many errors in my writing. And I want to fix them for a more enjoyable read. I am also going to try to get chapter 13 out in two weeks, but as you all know, the holidays are here. So that might be a bit tough. But I'll definitely make sure that it doesn't take a whole freaking month to post a new chapter like with this one.**

 **Oh, also, as an extra apology for taking so long. I'm going to post Isai's current 'Servant' Sheet here! Just so you guys can see how far she been progressing. Also, d** **on't worry if she looks weak, she'll get much stronger as time goes by.** **And if you really like this idea, I'll post more character sheets at the end of every chapter.**

 **Master: Isaiviel von Einzbern**  
 **Servant: Saber - Artoria Pendragon. (AKA King Arthur)**  
 ** _Stats_ **  
**Strength: D**  
 **Endurance: E**  
 **Agility: C**  
 **Magical Power: A+**  
 **Luck: A+**  
 **Noble Phantasm: C**

 ** _Class Skills  
_ Magic Resistance: -**  
 **Riding: B**

 ** _Personal Skills  
_ Charisma: -**  
 **Instinct: -**  
 **Mana Burst: C-**

 ** _Master's Skill  
?_**

 ** _Noble Phantasms  
_** **Invisible Air(C), Anti-Unit**  
 **Excalibur(-), Anti-Fortress**


	13. Awareness

**While I wasn't able to actually get there chapter out in two weeks like I hope I would have. At least I didn't take an entire month! Still, the chaos that is the holidays is finally over and I actually focus on my story now! I'm also still fixing up previous chapters. Like I finish with Chapter 2. Hopefully, I made it look a lot better than before.**

 **On the brighter side, I finally got over 100 followers! it's not that much. But I'm happy that these many people are interested enough in my story. I'll make sure to try my best to keep you all entertained as long as I possibly can!**

 **In other news, I'm been extremely lucky with F/GO lately. Pulling the one and only Shinmen Musashi-no-Kami Fujiwara-no-Harunob! Oh, also some smug ass wizard who likes flowers... I can safely say that I wasted all of my luck for this year. Still no OG Saber though.**

 **Anyways! Let us get to the reviews!**

 ** _UA1991:_ Yea I'm trying my best to spot any writing errors. But as I always tell people. I tend to miss some. Hopefully, there be a point where that won't be a problem anymore. And the Devils not doing anything at first did worry me for a bit, wasn't sure how people would respond to that.**

 ** _ptl:_ Huh, I guess this is really a Great holy grail. Certainly one of the biggest ones seen so far. And I'm trying man, but I keep missing little details. I don't even skim over what I read...! But I'm still improving, hopefully, that shows! Also maybe I should think about getting a beta reader in the future...**

 ** _Astael:_ Isai certainly needs to straighten up when it comes to this. Let us hope she does! Or she might meet an early grave...**

 ** _angelvan105:_ Thanks, and we'll see more of Mordred and her Master as time goes on. Also, Mordred is definitely going to be fun to write due to her personality.**

 ** _1512878291abc:_ They definitely fight at some point. But right not there certainly on opposite sides of the world. So it might take a while.**

 **That's it for the reviews! Now let us get to the chapter!**

"Speaking."  
 _"Thinking."  
_ _"Servant Speaking."_

* * *

Ruler thought Kouh town was a good place. She arrived here last night, and she wasn't in town for very long. But it had a far more simple feel to it when compared to the bustling city that her host lives in. Which is something a country girl like herself can really appreciate.

She is not here to sightsee or enjoy the town, however. She has a job to... And also probably find an actual job in the process. Need to somehow earn her money back in some way or the other. She's also on a semi-limited budget, so she would need to find one rather fast.

Honestly, she should have thought about this more. But her status as a Ruler takes priority. Also regardless of what happens to her. Her host will remain safe, even if Ruler were to die. It's one of the perks of the ruler class.

She also has to be careful. Since it turns out that this town is devil territory. They may mistake her for being part of the church. Sure Ruler isn't really. But she definitely gave off the vibes of a Holy Women, she is the legendary Jeanne d'Arc after all ... Well, a version of Jeanne from a different world. But still Jeanne none the less.

Not that really matters to the saint, she was just doing what God pleaded her to do. Heck, she doesn't even consider herself a saint. One with so much blood on their hands should never be considered one, at least in her eyes.

But we're getting off track, Ruler does not want to get into a fight with the Devils. She is here as the judge to the holy grail war and wishes only for it to move forward as intended. Not engage the enemies of the lord. So with that, she didn't have any real qualms with them. In fact, she actually met with some Devils. And they seem rather nice people actually... Jeanne still doesn't trust them, however. As they oppose God. Because of that, she would always be at least slightly biased against them. Even if she herself doesn't realize it.

She could also be overthinking it, but she rather not take any chances. She would prefer not to get noticed by them. So she is making a conscious effort to suppress her power. Because of this, only other Servants should be able to sense her. Which could actually be a problem in itself. But she was sure that any hostility will vanish once she announces that she is Ruler. Which would come in handy really really soon, as she is close to one of them.

The problem was that they were inside a place known as the "Toritsukare residence" she only knew this because of the plate that was on the gate and the fact that the grail granted her the ability to read Japanese.

Ruler wasn't one to just 'break and enter'. She wants to make sure that she has a good first impression. So she decides to just press the ringer on the Gate and wait.

It didn't take long for someone to answer, with someone coming out of the building in front of the gate. Long white hair and deep red eyes, Ruler knew this appearance, in fact, anyone who was familiar with the Holy Grail war would know.

This person was an Einzbern, but not only that, her appearance is a telltale mark of an Einzbern Homunculus. Ruler was expecting a human to answer, not a Homunculus. She didn't even know Homunculus exist in this world.

However, the fact that she is an Einzbern is by far the more shocking revelation since they shouldn't exist in this world.

Speaking of Einzbern, this one was extremely cautious as she came out, it was clear she was holding something in hand and she... well she looks kind of nervous. She was very hesitant and carefully looked at Ruler. Yet still was ready to fight at any point.

But on looking at her face, Ruler knew the Servant that is held within her body thanks to her 'True Name Discernment' Skill.

Artoria Pendragon, also known as the Legendary King Arthur, acting as one of the Saber Servants for this war... And for some reason, Ruler isn't very surprised that the King of Knights turns out to be female. She isn't sure as to why, however.

 _ **"Don't worry Master of Saber."**_ Ruler said. Causing this Einzbern to tense up. _**"I am Ruler. I came here to confirm the summoning of your Servant."**_

"Ruler...?" The Einzbern said shockingly. Her face showing surprise, and then a bit of relief.

 _ **"She is definitely a Servant."**_ Another voice from within her said. No doubt the Servant. _**"I am inclined to believe she is Ruler. But I am still suspicious."**_

 _ **"I'm able to hear you, Saber. Is that not enough proof?"**_ She said. Saber went quiet for a moment.

 _ **"...She is indeed Ruler. Rulers are naturally able to hear us."**_ Saber confirmed.

"Ok... Uh... So.. You're here to confirm my servant?" Her Master asked.

 _ **"I am."**_ Ruler confirmed.

"And you did just now? _ **"**_ She asks again.

 _ **"I did. And I must say it is an honor to meet the actual King of Knights."**_ She honestly told the Saber Servant. Her master seems to be surprised by the fact that Ruler knew.

 _ **"The pleasure is mine. As for her knowing. Rulers have a skill that allows them to know the Servant's True name. It is not surprising she knew."**_ Saber said before Ruler could answer.

"Oh... Yea I guess that makes sense." Her master admits. "Uh, would you like to come in? It's only me, Saber and... Well another person here, but she won't bother us."

 _ **"I thank you for the kind offer, but I must continue my duties."**_ She told her.

"But I would still like you to come in. I kinda didn't mean to summon my Servant- Sorry Saber." Her Master said, which made Ruler quirk an eyebrow. She didn't mean to summon Saber? So she summoned her on accident? How is that even possible?

 _ **"I see no reason to feel offended master."**_ Her Saber said.

"Right. But yea. All I know is what Saber told me. And I would like to hear it form another person- or uh, Servant I guess... And now that you're here..." She told Ruler.

 _ **"Very well, it is my duty as Ruler to answer any questions Masters may have. But I cannot reveal the names of other Servants, or what they can do, as I must remain neutral at all times in regards to the Holy Grail War."**_ She Told her, in which the Einzbern nods.

"That's fine. I haven't run into any other Servants yet so I don't really have any questions about them." She told her. Now that is interesting, there was another Servant summoned in this area. Perhaps they just haven't really met yet?

"My name is Isaiviel. Isaiviel von Einzbern." Isaiviel said out of the blue. "If you are wondering why I gave my name. Well, you should at least know my name if I'm inviting you in. You don't need to give yours by the way. I know how it's important for a servant to keep their true name a Secret."

Ruler wasn't actually wondering. But still, the more you know. And at least she now knows for sure that this is actually an Einzbern.

* * *

It's been a few days since the incident at Ai's place.

Ai sat in the occult club room quietly. Not everyone is here yet. Yuuto was still finishing up something in the dojo and Koneko is helping him. Mr. Emiya was also supposed to come to explain things, but he is probably busy. So she expects him to be a bit late. Thought it wouldn't have mattered at this point since not everyone is here.

Isai isn't here either. She actually took Rais's offer and stayed at Ai's place. Physically she's fine. Asia made sure of that. But not so mentally, she did witness how cruel the world could be first-hand. Sure, she knew it could be, but she's never really experienced it before. It must be quiet the Eyeopener.

But as worried as Ai was about Isai, Archer assured her that she will get better with time, and will talk when she wants to really talk. Now was not the time to be the overbearing friend she tends to be.

If anything this was something she needed to happen to her, as Archer pointed out to her. As much as it pissed Ai off. Isai is in the Grail War, no one who serious about winning will offer her the same mercy that she would offer them.

As is she knew it. Magus were horrible people. Even worst then the Devils she would say. But she doesn't know how far their influence in this world extends. After all, there so much competition when compared to the world they come from. Since technically the age of gods hasn't ended here yet. At least form a Magus's point of view. But the fact that they can still do a holy grail war must mean that they have some sort of foothold.

It makes Ai wonder what life is like in that world. A world where Gods no longer walk the Earth. A would truly be ruled by humans. Unlike here where the Devils, the Chruch, and others pull the strings from the shadows.

...Eh, probably worse actually, with how Magus's do things. Thought Ai could only assume from the stories Kiritsugu told her. Sure, she knew about the moonlit world for a long time. But she only just recently took her first steps in thanks to the Holy Grail.

But that's neither here nor there. Right now she was waiting for everyone to get here. Especially for Kiritsugu, as there are questions that even she has for him right now.

Sadly the only people she would be willing to talk are currently not here. and even if she wanted to talk to someone. Rias and Akeno are talking about Devil related things that Ai could not bring herself to care for.

And she sure as hell not going to talk to Issei of all people. She'd rather have her heart ripped out then even consider approaching him.

Asia is also here, sticking close to Issei. And... well... She became a devil. Ai has no idea why she did. In fact, she couldn't even begin to understand. Someone as devoted to the Church and God even after getting kicked out just decides to become one? What the actual fuck. That's not even the worst part, she decided to live at Issei! Why she would do that is beyond her.

Archer told her that Asia clearly has a huge thing for Issei. Which Ai just shot down. I mean, who would like him? He one of the biggest perverts she knew! Sure maybe a female pervert would like him. But Asia was clearly not that kind of person.

So she's pretty baffled and confused about the whole thing. Even though it's pretty clear Asia likes Issei. Ok sure, Ai will admit, Issei has shown to be a good person at times. He did save Isai after all. So she'll admit he not nearly not as bad as she makes him out to be.

It was incredibly hard for her to come to terms with that fact. and even there still some doubt in her mind.

But that doesn't change the fact he super perverted. And could never see someone like Asia falling for him.

Anyways, she wasn't sure what she could even talk about to Asia. And with Issei there, there was no way she would approach her. That's basically screaming. 'I'm so lonely that I'm even willing to deal with someone like Issei just to talk to someone.'

 _ **"Seem pretty lonely huh?"**_ Archer's voice echoes into her head. _ **"Not that I mind, kinda of my thing actually."**_

 _"I'm not lonely."_ Ai bluntly retorts. _"I've done this plenty of times before, and I can do it again."_

 _ **"That doesn't mean you're not lonely, just used to it really,"**_ Archer told her.

 _"I am not lonely, Archer."_ She repeated.

 _ **"Sounds like your in denial."**_ He said, much to the dismay of Ai. _**"Why not talk to Issei?"**_

Ai went silent, as if dumbfounded.

 _"...Ok at first I wasn't sure, but now I know your fucking with me."_ She blatantly said.

 _ **"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm merely a Servant who is concern about his Master."**_ Archer lied. Why does he always do this?

 _"There are many times where I regret even summoning you Archer, and this is one of them."_ Is all she said to her smug servant.

 _ **"I'm sorry that I'm not up to your standards. I'll make sure be a better Servant next time."**_ Was all he said. Ai just huff a bit at his words, she hardly believes them.

"Ai." She heard Rias say. Turning her head to the Devil in response. "Are the repairs to your house good enough?"

Right, Rias went and had Ai's house repaired. It didn't even take a full day for it to happen. Ai just went to school and when she came back it was like nothing ever happened. It was exactly like it was before.

That scared her slightly. She knew that Rias could get it fixed, but so fast? Just what more could these Devils do? It was as intriguing as it was horrifying.

Still, she knew Rias did it out of kindness... mostly, So she appreciates the gesture.

Speaking of that event that happened. Freed, the person that was even worse then Issei, regained consciousnesses and ran away while everyone else was busy. It was maddening, Ai was sure he'd be knocked out for a least a couple of hours. But nope, should have hit him even harder.

"It was like it never even happened," Ai said. "It's amazing really. It didn't even take a day."

Rias grinned at her words. Happy that she received such a positive Answer.

"Ara Ara, well we Devils do these kinds of things quite a lot. So If we didn't have a way to quickly fix whatever we damage. It wouldn't be easy to keep ourselves a secret now, would it?~" Akeno pointed out. It reminds Ai of the whole thing with the stray devil. That street did not take the encounter very well. yet they fixed it very quickly. Heck, she wouldn't even be surprised if it was done overnight.

"By the way." Issei butted in. "How is Isai holding up? Is she doing any better?"

Ai almost snapped at Issei. But she held back those emotions for once, there were others around her after all, and she didn't want to get into another yell fest with him.

"She's... acting a bit more like herself, but she still pretty shaken and well... unsure about herself right now," Ai told him. "But she'll be fine, just give her another day or two."

"Yea, I'm sure she'll be fine..." Rias said right before Yuuto and Kenoko came into with a cart filled with some snacks and tea.

"We're here," Yuuto announces himself and Kenoko. "Sorry, we took so long. Kinda messed up the first batch so we had to do it over."

"It's fine." rias nonchalantly said before getting poured a cup. "Thank you very much."

"It's nothing Buchou," Yuuto said. "Anyone else wants some?"

Asia and Ai took Yuuto's offer and had some tea themselves. It was green tea. After taking a quick drink, she must admit it tastes pretty good. She wonders who made it. She's not this good at making tea yet, and would really like to have some pointers that did not come from Archer.

"While we wait for Mr. Emyia..." Rias said after taking a sip of her tea. But voice growing more serious "You work for him right? Did you know about the fallen angel thing?"

Ai shakes her head.

"While I technically do work for him. I kinda forced my way into it. So I do know some things, but He tends to mostly keep to himself." Ai admitted.

"You... forced your way? How did you even do that? That man does not look like an easy person to convince." Yuuto said. With everyone else nodding in agreement.

"Plus he's kind of scary." Issei points out. Though no one said anything, they all still agreed with him.

Ai took a sip of her tea.

"It'd be best to wait till Kiritsugu gets here to answer that question," she answered. "It not that I don't want to answer now, it'll just make more sense once he explains the situation Isai and I are in."

"Situation...?" Rias couldn't help but let out. "What situation?"

"I would answer that, but Kiritsugu understands it far better then I do, So it'd be best to let him explain." She told him.

"Is this anything you can tell us then...?" Rias asks.

"Oh oh! What about that other voice? what was that about" Issei asks Ai. Causing Everyone to look at him a bit dumbfounded. Ah... Ai totally Forgot that was even a thing.

 _ **"You know. I didn't think it'd take this long for him to ask about that."**_ Archer mention.

"Other voice...? Oh yes, back when you first fought freed." Asia remembered.

"Ara care to explain that Ai-chan?~" Akeno teased,

"That was actually the second time I fought him." Ai corrected. "As for that, again, best wait for Kiritsugu to get here."

"Oh come on!" Issei let out. "Is there anything you can actually tell us without Mr. Emyia being here?"

"First, Shut up." She told Issei. "Second. Not really, most of the things would only make sense once he explains a certain thing... but I can say one thing."

"And that is?" Yuuto ask.

"You might regret ever getting involved with Isai and I. Knowing this, do you still want to know the truth?" Ai asks them.

Her tone is serious and nerve wrecking. No one really expected her to make sure a turn either. They look at each other for a bit.

"Well, we got you involved in the world of Devils. it's only fair." Rais answers with everyone agreeing.

Well, that's rather nice, even though Ai believed she would have gotten involved with them regardless. Just a bit later then she would have then now.

"What's taking him so long anything?" Issei wonders.

"He tends to be late, He a busy person after all. I'm actually surprised that he willing to take the time to explain really." Ai admits.

"I can't blame you for thinking that," Kiritsugu said as he came in, surprising everyone in the room, he even made Ai jump a bit in surprise.

"Speak of the Devil..." Issei quietly said.

"Did you tell them anything?" Kiritsugu asks Ai, who only shook her head. Yuuto offers some tea to the man, but she declined. Saying he'll only be here to explain somethings and answer some questions, then having to go out of town for a bit for some reason...

Everyone else waiting for the man to finally speak about what they wanted to hear.

"Before I start to explain things. you all must agree that anything said in the room is only between us. Don't tell anyone." He seriously said. "I rather not have to deal with any more problems. I have enough of them already."

"That seems fine by me." Rias Agrees, with the rest of them nodding.

"Very well, You can ask any questions when I say you can." He told them all. "So let's start this off with a question for you all. What do you know about the Holy Grail?"

The Devils were... confused. Rais glanced at her peerage real quick.

"Do you mean the Sacred Gear? If so we know about, Nearly every devil does," she answers.

"I don't." Issei let out. He was pretty much ignored.

"No, I'm not talking about that Holy Grail. I'm talking about a different one." He said.

A different holy grail. Ai knew they were confused. But she can't blame them. She was too at one point.

"Do any of you have a wish?" He then asks. In which Issei instantly raises his hand.

"Oh! Oh! I want to be the Harem King!" He shouted. Which nearly got a fist thrown to his face by Ai. Luckily Issei was just fast enough not to get a black eye.

"I swear Issei, your dumb ass wish is-"

"How far are you willing to go for that wish? Will you do anything?" He then asks. Completely ingoing the wish itself. He was only interested in the fact that he even has one. Which made Ai a bit slackjawed.

"Uh..." He pauses. "Yea..?"

Everyone could tell that was certainly not true.

"What if I told you there was an object that could grant that wish and far more?" He said.

"Wait really?! If there was I would really want whatever it is!" He told the man.

"Where are you going with this...?" Rias said, narrowing her eyes a bit, she did not like where this was going.

"The Holy grail I'm talking about is an 'omnipotent' wish-granting device. Those there really nothing holy about it." He finally said.

"Omnipotent? I doubt that. And if such a thing really exist, why haven't we heard about it?" Rias said with suspicion.

"I said to wait till I say you can ask questions." He told her. "Now, in order to obtain this grail. You must first be part of what we call the Holy Grail War."

Rias muttered those words a bit. Holy Grail war. This is entirely new for the group of Devils

"A War for this Holy grail that grants wishes..." Yuuto said. With Kiritsugu nodding.

"Where I come from, the War went like this. Seven Chosen Masters would summon a Servant in order to do battle in a sort of Battle Royale. And once there is only one Master and Servant left. The Holy grail would appear and grant the wish of the Servant and Master. It is a rather grim and bloody battle." He said.

"That sounds... surprisingly simple," Yuuto admits. And he is right to an extent.

"Now You're all probably wondering just what these Servants are. And why you have to summon them." He said, with everyone nodding in agreement. "Ai, since you have a Servant. You should explain."

And.. she didn't really expect him to let her take this. She looked at the devils who looked at her. They were... well, taken aback by this fact, when thought they didn't know what a Servant is.

"Oh.. right." she nods quickly. "Very well... Uh... First off, I'm going to give some names. Tell me if you recognize any of them alright? I'll also allow any questions."

They all nodded.

"Ok... Georgios" She said

"You mean... Like Saint George?" Yuuto asks, and every devil but Issei and Asia suddenly getting uneasy.

"Yes, I do, ok next... Cú Chulainn" Was the next person.

"The Hound of Ulster" Akeno answered this time.

"Okita Soji," She said next.

"Ah! He was the captain of the first unit of the Shinsengumi. and was considered one of the best swordsmen of the Shinsengumi, if not the best." Yuuto said. Huh.. she did not expect him to know so much.

"Right... Karna" She said.

"A Hero form the Indian epic Mahabharata. He's the half-brother and rival of Arjuna." Rais said. Ok, they were pretty well versed in this kind of stuff. Thought maybe Ai should have expected that.

"Ok, Heracles." She said next.

"The Greatest Hero of Greek mythology. I'm pretty sure everyone knows about him." Rias said.

"Yea, I'm also sure everyone does." Ai agrees. "And Finally, King Arthur."

This one was... well Yuuto looked.. upset when he heard that name. Very upset. It was something that Ai quickly picked up on... She didn't know why Yuuto didn't like King Arthur, but She decides it was best to keep going before something could happen.

That also could cause a problem in the future considering Isai's Servant.

"What do all these people have in common?" Ai asked. Rias knew what Ai was doing and responded accordingly.

"There all Heros." She said. With saying that. Everything just clicks in her mind. "Wait... These Servants... Are they...?"

"We call them Heroic Spirits," She told her. "They are Spirits of Long Dead Heros... From another world."

The air suddenly went quiet, none of them really expecting such an answer like that. Summoning spirits of past heroes to fight in a battle royale? That sounds insane!

"Wait... You summon long-dead Heros to form another world to fight in a war?! How is that even possible?!" Issei asks in shock. In which Ai shook her head.

"No we don't, such a feat like summoning the actual Heroic spirit is only possible by the world. Servants are just mere copies that are made by the Holy Grail." She explained.

"This is all.. quite a hard pill the shallow." Yuuto admits "Heroes from another world? The Holy Grail War? Don't you think it'd be hard for us Devils not to know about this?"

"Who says they don't? Also, Devils don't know about this war because the people who started it don't want them to know. Think about it. Most people would consider Devils naturally Evil. And more than sure giving something evil the chance for any wish is a bad idea. No doubt they would get in the way somehow." She said. And most of them devils couldn't argue that. The overall optional of devils is rather low. And Rias knew for sure they if the Higher ups knew about this war, the underworld would intervene. And the possibility of some higher-ups knowing of there existence possible... But then why keep it a secret?

"Then where you're Servant? Mr. Emyia said you have one right? We never met them." Rais points out.

"Oh, he's here alright," Ai told him. Much to there confusion. Until...

"Wait," Akeno said. "This Servant... Is he the voice Issei talked about?"

"Yes. He is. Well, in this world, instead of giving the Servants their own bodies, there are placed in the Master instead." Ai told her.

"Well, why doesn't he talk now then? Certainly, if he did it before. He can do it now." Akeno said. And it was a valid question.

"Well... He needs to possesses my body first, and as of right now. I'm not ready for that yet, too much strain on my body. The only reason I did it back when I fought that man was because I had no other option." Ai Admits.

 _ **"Actually, I don't need to to do that to talk to others"**_ Archer voice suddenly came out...

...

"What?" Ai is the first person to speak up. "What the hell do you mean?! You told me you couldn't!"

 _ **"When I was first summoned Yes. But that was then and this is now."**_ Archer replied.

"W-why didn't you tell me sooner?!" She yelled. Dropping her cup of tea.

 _ **"Well, I didn't see any reason too until now."**_ Oh, you can just feel the smug in his voice.

"No reason too!? No reason?!" She continued.

 _ **"You also never asked after the first time."**_ He then said.

Ai was silent.

"... Goddamit Archer. You more like a Devil then the actual Devils." He told him in defeat, Slumping to the ground.

 _ **"As a Hero, I feel offended."**_ He said in a fake insulted tone.

"Shut Up Archer." Ai just told him.

Meanwhile, everyone but Kiritsugu just looked on. Not really sure what to think of this.

"...Does this happen often?" Rias too.

"I wish it didn't," Ai dejectedly answers.

"Ara Ara I don't see the problem sounds like he just having some fun.~" Akeno giggles as she says that.

"Seems kind of a Jerk if you ask me." Issei coins in.

 _ **"I take offense to that."**_ He didn't.

"Yes. He is." She agreed. It kind of amazing that they share the same opinion.

"Alright, before you barrage Ai with Questions. Let get back to what we were talking about." Kiritsugu said. "Now you all know about Servants. You need to know about classes they can be."

"Classes? Like a Knight or something?" Issei wondered, With Ai actually nodding to his question.

"Now there are Seven classes. First off are the three Knight classes. Saber, the Servant of the Sword. Archer, Servant of the Bow. And Lancer, Servant of the Spear. Then the four Four Cavalry. which are Rider, Servant of the Mount. Caster, Servant of Spells, Assassin, Servant of Assassination. Then Berserker, Servant of Madness. for example, Ai Servant is an Archer-class Servant, Which is why she refers to him as Archer." Kiritsugu explained.

"Thought this war also has an eight class, Ruler. But they only govern the war and ensure it goes on as intended." Kiritsugu added.

He then gave them time to process the new information and ask any questions.

"Sounds kind of like a video game." Issei couldn't help but note.

"You wouldn't be that far off..." Ai admits.

"By the way... Does Isai-chan have a Servant?" Issei sudden;y ask.

Both Ai and Kiritsugu went quiet for a bit. As if they didn't want to bring her up at all. Or at least didn't want too yet.

"...Yes. She has a Servant. A Saber to be more precise..." She answers.

"Well, That explains why she wants to use a sword so much," Yuuto said. Remembering just how much Isai wants to learn.

"But don't tell her anything." Ai then told them in a tone that sounds more like a threat.

"...Why?" Rias ask. Ai was quiet again, but this time she was looking for a sort of answer to give. She couldn't tell just what Isai really is and how important she is to the holy grail war.

"... Because she doesn't know I'm a part of this war as well. And I prefer to keep it that way for the time being." Ai wasn't lying.

"Don't you think it'd be better to tell her the truth?" Rias couldn't help but say.

 _ **"Don't you find it funny that you of all people are saying that? Cause I do."**_ Archer said casually. But Rias just shut up with those words. She understood what he actually meant with them.

"...What do you mean Archer?" Ai couldn't help but ask him.

 _ **"Oh, nothing really."**_ He said, playing dumb. Ai could try to pressure him into answering, but she knew that would kind of be pointless. So she wouldn't even try.

"As I was saying..." Kiritsugu was going to say, but Archer kept talking.

 _ **"By the way, the reason I spoke up was that I have something very important to inform you, Master,"**_ Archer told him.

"...Which is...?" Ai had to ask.

"I Sense a Servant at Isaiviel's location." archer seriously said.

At that very moment. Ai face went to complete horror. And suddenly then disappeared before anyone could actually say or comment on anything.

Kiritsugu also left as quickly as possible.

"Another Servant...? But Isai has a Servant right?" Issei said.

"Archer meant a Servant besides The Isai's," Rias told him. In which Issei then gave the biggest 'oh crap' face he ever had.

"We got to go help her!" He yells before jumping up.

"Don't worry, we will, in fact. I'm sure we'll get there far before Ai-chan~" Akeno Giggled.

"Eh?" Issei had a confused expression until he remembers what she means. Placing a fist on his hand. "Right! You put a summoning circle in the guest house. I sure hope Ai-chan won't mind once she finds out."

"She probably will," Rias confirmed. "But I'd like to think of it as repayment for repairing her house."

"I still have so many questions. And I'm still not fully sure if I should believe any of this. Like Heros from another world? Are there even other worlds?" Yuuto wondered. I mean, he can't really say they're lying, that so-call 'Archer' did reveal himself to prove his existence.

"We all do, he didn't even explain his connection to the fallen angels," Akeno mentioned.

"Well, his daughter is in supposed danger." Asia quietly points outs. "I would have tried to get there as fast as possible too."

"Right, let's get more answers after we deal with this Servant. We have a Snow angel to save after all." Rias said just before they all stood on the summoning circle in this room.

And with that, they too disappear, leaving the room lifeless.

* * *

 **A/N: Well the Devils now know about Servants, but the question is do they believe it? Also, why did Yuuto get upset when he heard about King A- oh who am I kidding? Everyone knows why. It because of Excalibur! Though he still doesn't know that Isai has Excalibur yet.**

 **And well... It seems Jeanne going to have to explain some things to a lot of people soon. That or get into a fight, you never know.**

 **Also poor Ai, Archer is still fully willing to mess with her even when others can hear him.**

 **Also are people actually interested in the Servants Sheets? And if so should I make a bonus chapter just for those? Or keep it where I put them at the end of each chapter?**

 **As for the next chapter. Unless something happens, I'm definitely going to make sure chapter 14 get posted in two weeks. If I'm somehow not able to. Then I'll make sure to that chapter 15 comes out only a week later form 14.**

 **Untill then, See you all later!**


	14. La Pucelle

**I'm back! And on time too! It feels great to actually post a new chapter when you suppose to.**

 **That being said. Not much really happened. aside from the event in Fate/GO. But I completed that in a day so I'm just grinding it for the QP in the shop. So I'ma just get right to the reviews.**

 ** _1512878291abc:_ Ruler and the ****Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day. Props to anyone who gets that. Also, Archer could let anyone hear him if he wants to. He just messing with Ai like usual. Unless you mean Saber. Then yea no one gonna to understand that till a certain point.**

 ** _UA1991_ : Good to know I'm actually making improvements. Thank you. And that's actually an interesting fact I did not know before. Man the world sure is surprising at times.**

 ** _ptl:_ Well alright. I still don't know if I should put them at the end of chapters or make a bonus chapter for them instead. Also thinking about it. Rias would probably get Shuten Dōji without any sort of catalyst. Who is actually a Really powerful Servant, even though she an Assassin. In fact, despite being nerfed hard by her assassin container. She is still on par, if not even stronger then Servants like Mama Raikou and Artoria. God, I'm scared to think how strong she'd be in a class container that actually fits her... I wouldn't be surprised if she was even stronger then Karna... I believe Rias would be please with someone like her.**

 **And that does sound like the Mordred. That being said, even as strong Mordred is currently. there still some Servants who will give her a hard time.**

 ** _angelvan105:_ So Ai's Suffering is your pleasure? Got it. (I'm joking.) As for Archer Dream cycles. Remember, There not the Main character. So we won't be seeing their nearly as much as Isai's... That being said, you can maybe expect one for Ai in about 2 chapters I think? Depends on how things go!  
**  
 ** _Guest:_ Ok really, this is the last time I'm going to say that. Guests, please use some sort of name I can refer too next time. I won't be answering any more reviews from Guests otherwise... As for your question. Well, you can figure it out by now. And yea, they only trying to protect her. But they haven't seemed to really stop and think about her feelings in the matter.**

 **And that's all of the reviews. On that the actual Chapter!**

"Speaking."  
 _"Thinking."  
_ _ **"Servant Speaking."**_ **  
**

* * *

As Ruler walks in the halls with Isaiviel, her eyes stare at the hallways, taking in the old fashioned Japanese architecture. She heard of it before. But never really seen it until now.

It was perfectly well kept too, barely any dust or dirt if any at all. And the floors were nice and shiny. This was as close to perfect as someone could get. And this was just the hallways! She can only assume that whoever owns the place has a handful of maid and Servants to clear for her.

By the way, she learns that Isaiviel does not own this place like she first assumed. It is, in fact, her best friend's place. Jeanne did question if it was okay to invite someone in without them knowing, but she insisted it'd be fine, and that Ruler would most likely leave before she came back.

Ruler wasn't fully on board with the idea. But she had a job to do.

It took about a minute for us to reach the main living room. It wasn't as big as she expected it to be. Especially with the house's size. the flooring of the room also felt very different to ruler's bare feet when compared to the hard wooden floors of the hallways. Isaiviel said there called Tatami. It felt like a cross between that of a wooden floor and a thick rug. It didn't very soft nor hard, but it did feel quite sturdy. She could see herself sleeping on it if there were a couple of blankets covering it. There was also a small table at the center of the room, with pillows on each side, no doubt to sit on.

There were also these orange Japanese lanterns that there hanging off the ceiling. There save off just the right amount of light to see the room clearly, It had a nice look to it and gave off a slight orange tint. It is quite nice to the eyes really.

Lastly, there were some house plants at the corners of the room and old Japanese style painting fused in the walls. The art style looks strange to her, but it wasn't bad. There wasn't much to say about the painting themselves though. They were pretty basic, which were bamboo, and some birds, mostly cranes.

Ruler and Isaiviel sat across from each other.

"So..." Isaiviel said. As if trying to think of what to ask first. "I was already told the basics, but first, what does a Ruler Servant do? Aside from maintaining the war and all of that."

 _ **"Well, as you just say, maintain the Holy Grail war. but we also have to ensure that it continues, and get rid of any threats to the Holy grail. As well as prevent people from learning about the war. Since problems could arise if people outside of the Magus's group learn about it."**_ Ruler explained

"Does that include Devils and angels?" Isaiviel asks Ruler. she seems really keen on this question for some reason.

But it was a tricky one. When it came to those kinds of being. Ruler would probably have to make her own judgment. And she herself wouldn't be as sure as to what to do.

 _ **"I... Don't really know. I would assume it depends on who they are on how I would decide things. I don't think I have to do anything if they don't want to get involved. But those that would and those who could potentially ruin or somehow halt the war must be dealt with. Even if that someone is a Master and/or Servant."** _Ruler told her. She gave a questioning look.

"Would you even kill them?" She asks.

 _ **"If it comes to it. I cannot let my personal feelings hinge my decision making. Thought I would rather avoid having to do it."**_ Ruler honestly told the homunculus.

"I see..." She quietly said. As if the words were echoing in her head. She had a rather sad expression on her face. "Another question. Saber said I have no way of actually getting out of this war. Is this true?"

So she doesn't want to have a part in it. Ruler knew she didn't mean to summon Saber, but to actually not want to be a part of it despite the possible wish?

After a bit of thought. Perhaps then the reason she was dragged in was that she is a part of the three found families? The Holy grail war was created by the Tohsakas, Matous, and the Einzberns. And in a Normal grail war, each family would have one representative.

So maybe the grail chose Isaiviel since as far as Ruler knows, she's the only Einzbern to exist in this world. And following the normal grail war, she would have automatically been chosen.

Granted this is not like any Grail war before it. So she couldn't really assume that. But she couldn't come up with any other reasons.

That also makes her wonder if there are any Tohsakas and/or Matous here as well.

 _ **"As far as I know. No.**_ " Ruler said, shaking her head. _**"But it is clear at this point the Grail didn't tell me everything. So perhaps there is a way. I just would not know... It kind of strange that there wouldn't be a way to do that too. Since a normal Grail war does have a way to leave. So it wouldn't be hard to assume you could somehow."**_

It was strange. something that Ruler hasn't thought about until now.

 ** _"I have noticed that too."_** Saber said, _**"It is very strange that the Grail would hide such things, even form a Ruler class Servant, who should know. I myself honestly did not know if there is a way."**_

"But you said that there was no way!' Isaiviel protested. visible upset about this.

"I assumed there was no way because the grail did not inform me of such a thing. Please forgive my assumptions Master. I did not wish to upset you." Saber told her Master.

Her Master only a rubs her forehead a bit and sighs.

"I guess I can't blame you for assuming... But I'm still upset with you." She relents and pouts.

 ** _"Regardless, that is a problem that I will no doubt have to look into in the future."_ **Ruler said. _ **"But is there a reason why you do not want to be a part of the grail war Miss Einzbern?"**_

"Oh, please. just call me Isai. all my friends call me that." Isaiviel insists. before her expression turns depressing. "And... well... I don't really want to kill anyone..."

Ah, so that was it. With that kind of morel, no doubt she would want to bail out. Servants are one thing, they're already dead after all. But this grail war places the Servant in the Master. So you have to kill the Master. Unlike in a normal grail war, in which you can just kill the Servant.

Someone unwilling to kill forced into a situation where you have no choice but too. If she stays like this when the Grail war actually gets going. She will not last long.

Isaiviel seems like such a kind person. If she does survive, she will no longer be the same kind of person that sits before her. But if she wants to live, she knows she has to change. It's rather cruel, and a tragedy in the making.

But the sadder part is that tragedy is rather common in a Grail war. No matter what. something tragic happens when it comes to the Holy Grail war. Ruler gets sad whenever she thinks of this.

 _ **"I'm not sure how I could help with that."**_ Ruler told her. **_"The best I could do is keep you informed about anything I learn when it comes to leaving the Grail war."_**

She still looks depressed, but she nods and gives a slight smile.

"I appreciate you trying something at least," Isai said. "Also Sorry Saber for asking about this. I know how much you want the Grail."

 _ **"** **It is fine. I understand why you feel such a way. And while it is dishearting to hear, I will no doubt have other chances to obtain the Grail."**_

"Yea... Well, I guess it doesn't matter now if I'm in the grail war or not anymore. I've already stepped into the world of the supernatural. I get the feeling no matter what I'll have to... Do that eventually." Isai said with a pause. "I'll just have to be ready then."

For the next couple of minutes, it became eerie quiet. But Before Ruler was about to say she should leave now. Isai spoke up.

"Right... Uh. Can Devils or Angels be a part of the Grail War?" She asks. Having been able to speak up now.

 _ **"The Grail was created to grant the wishes of Humans and Humans alone. It would offer nothing to beings such a Devils or Angels. While theoretically, they could be a part of the war. They would not be able to summon a Servant, which is required. Or be able to obtain a wish from the Grail."**_ Ruler told them.

Isaiviel looks it though. Ruler could almost see the visual gears turning in her head as she did so.

"What about a human that reincarnated into a Devil?" She then asks.

Ruler herself thought about it, but even after taking her time to think about it, she could only draw blanks.

 _ **"I'm... not sure."** _Ruler answers, looking confuse herself. _ **"I don't think that has ever happened in a grail war before. So nobody would know just what would happen. It was never a problem for the Holy Grail because the world it came form lacks any Devils like the ones here. I wouldn't be surprised if the grail itself didn't know."**_

"Huh..." Isai let out. "Well, I still have a couple more questions. But I think I should get us something to drink before continuing. Does Tea sound fine?" Isai asks.

 _ **"Eh? Oh No! You don't have to get anything for me. I appreciate the offer, however."**_ Ruler said, suddenly looking embarrassed after the offer. Even having a hand of her in front of her own face.

"No no, it's fine. You've been helping me so much already. So I can at least do this." She insists as she stood up.

 _ **"I am just doing my job as Ruler, there no need to thank me for something I'm supposed to do. I don't need thanks for that."**_ She told her back.

Isaiviel then looks at ruler a bit in though. Before opening her mouth again.

"I don't mean it like that. You've helped me so much just by talking to me. Besides, it's rude for someone not to do something for there guest." She said. "How about just some Water then?" She again insists.

If Ruler was embarrassed before, think of how she is now. She wasn't sure how to say no at this point. Isai is just so insisting and nice about it. If anything it felt like an insult to say no. And Jeanne did not want to be rude.

 _ **"Well... If it's just Water I suppose it's fine."**_ Ruler said looking a bit down, silently admitting defeat.

"Alright! Don't worry, I'm going to make some tea for myself then. It shouldn't take too long. Uh... Try to make yourself comfortable till then alright?" Isai said. Bowing and then leaving the room.

Now left alone, one would think Jeanne would process the information she just has gotten, and try to form some sort of conclusion base on said information. And response accordingly.

However, that is not what is happening. Instead, she stood up and starts to examine her surroundings more. Sure she already technically did that already, but now she can focus purely on it.

And she is somewhat entranced by it. She knew the old fashion Japanese style of housing was different, but not this different! This is her first time seeing such a place. Heck, most of the building in this town where not like this. At least from what she has seen.

She looks at the architecture with childish wonder. With no one really around. She doesn't have to hide the more sixteen-year-old of her. She doesn't need to be the law-enforcing Ruler class Servant. That doesn't mean she could be taken off guard, however. She has ways to prevent such a thing from happening.

Wanting to know a bit more about the building, She places her hand and quickly realizes just how thin it was. almost Paper thin really. was the entire building like this? It felt kind of like a weird mix of fabric and paper, and it did give way slightly when she pushes on it with her hand. But not wanting to possibly rip it, she moves her hand away.

The Designs on the wall as said before were simple. But there were still well done. They definitely had that 'Japanese' feel to it... whatever kind of feeling that is. It made what would normally be a pretty empty and bare looking room into one that looks full of life. Despite how little there actually is.

 _ **"I wonder if all of the walls are made like this? Guess this house wouldn't be very sound proof if it is,"**_ she said to herself. Though she didn't know how wrong she was.

Her focus then went to the lanterns there were hanging off the roof. There they actual old style lantern? Or electric and just made in that style? Ruler wants to know. So she tries to grab one. But sadly, the Lanterns was a bit out of reach. You would need a stool or something to reach them.

She was tempted to go look for one. But Isai said to stay here. And she would be a bad guest if she didn't really listen.

Also, she was sure she would get lost.

But then her expression changes from wonder to serious when she felt the presence of the Second Servant suddenly went and bolted towards her direction. Either they just noticed her or finally took interest in her.

Her eyes darted towards where Isai went. There might actually be some conflict today, just when Ruler was starting to doubt it. Still, as friendly as Isai is. She wouldn't interfere if she was to get into a fight with another Servant.

Of course, there would be a problem if they came for her instead, but Ruler was sure that if she explains who she is, she wouldn't have to worry about fighting herself.

That being said. She knew there always the chance that the Servant would attack her anyway. Because of that, she was ready to don her Armor and weapon at any point.

then she heard the sliding door opening fiercely, almost breaking it even.

"Isai-chan?! Are you here?! Where are you" A surprisingly worried voice suddenly yelled.

"Ise, calm down, You almost broke the door." Another, much calmer voice chastizes the other.

Ruler stares at the two new guests. Even Blinking. Who were these people? They were both boys, one with shot and spiky Brown Hair while the other had short blond hair.

Both of them look to be around her age. Or well, the age when she died. And the brown haired one yelled about Isaiviel. Where they friends? But didn't Isai say there was only her and one more person here? If so then there one extra person she is seeing.

Then they both realize her presents. And stared back... Those form tracing the direction of the brown hair's eyes. He was far more focus on her... uh, Assets...

Ruler... wasn't how to take such information. She's pretty embarrassed when she realizes he was staring at her chest. Even blushing slightly. But she wasn't quite such. But this... hasn't really happened to her as far as she knew.

She's not upset at him or anything for staring, however, he is just a guy with natural desires. But she can't help but get slightly nervous because of this. That doesn't mean she has to like it.

The other boy had far more restraint, however, and she likes that.

 _ **"Uh... Could you please not stare at my chest? It's quite embarrassing."**_ Ruler admits. cover said assets when her arm.

"Oh. Right! S-sorry." Issei said "They're just big and nice oppai! I kind of want to squeeze you know?"

That was information she didn't need or want to know.

 _ **"R-right..."** _Ruler hesitantly said, even taking a small step back. Normally, Ruler would be more serious and act like she did when she was talking to Isai and Saber. But this young man completely caught her off guard with his crude and perverted comment.

"Ise," The blond one said. "Now is not the time for your perverted antics. I'm pretty sure she is this so-called 'Servant'." The blond said.

"R-right!" he said. His voice getting serious. "What did you do with Isai-chan?! Where is she?! We know what you are!"

Ruler couldn't help but narrow her eyes. So they know about Servants? Who are these people? How do they know? She can tell they're not Masters. If they were she would be able to detect their Servants.

Unless they had Assassins for Servants. But with how they announce their presences, she highly doubts that is the case.

She regains composure, instinctually donning her Armor and weapon. Holding her flag in front of her defensively. An action causes the blond one to go and Alert.

She was about to ask them how that know about Servants. But then the Brown hair one spoke

"Your weapon is a flag?" He abruptly said. Again, catching Ruler off guard. Almost making her trip on herself... somehow.

 _ **"...Yes?"**_ She said, giving him a questioning look.

"Why not use a sword or a spear then?" He asks. She could tell he's sincere about his question.

 _ **"...This flag acts as my banner. I can also use it as a polearm and tends to have a much greater reach than a sword."**_ She says after a slight pause.

"Oh." He let out.

"Enough. Where is Isai?" Yuuto interrupted and asks. Thought his asking sounded more like a Demand. He already has a sword summoned in hand... And she could feel demonic energies coming off form the blade! His stance was also pretty impressive. but that wasn't important.

He was holding a demonic sword! Was this man a Devil?

But Ruler quickly put those thoughts aside form now, A far more pressing matter was at hand after all. The brown hair one now summons a red gauntlet on his hand...

She instantly knew that was a so-called sacred gear... Sure she didn't know which one it was. But now she really didn't want to fight these two. One of them literally had a gift from the lord!

At first, she was just going to deny answering the question and ask her own. But she realizes that just might cause them to get into a fight. Which was something she rather avoid.

Heck, she only summoned her Armor and weapon because she felt threatened by the fact they knew she is a Servant. But thinking twice about it now. This was probably the wrong course of action. They weren't even armed when she bought out her weapon.

But both of them now had a weapon, it was a risk to lowers hers... But Maybe they didn't need to fight? She had to think quickly, however. Because they may grow impatient and attack.

She decides to take the risk and unsummon her flag... In which their serious, battle ready faces went into ones of confusion.

 _ **"She went to make herself some tea.**_ " Ruler then said. **_"I don't wish to fight. And you two must be worried about Isai. But if you know about us Servants. Then you must know about the holy grail war?"_**

Her question was unexpected by the two boys. but then both nod.

 _ **"Then rest assured, I have not harmed your friend. She, in fact, invited me in."**_ She said. _**"I'm known as Ruler. As such, I'm not partaking in the actual war. As my job is to observe and govern over it."**_

"... How do we know you're not lying?" He suspiciously asks her.

 _ **"You just have to wait for her to return. Not only that, but I willingly disarmed myself. So I have no real form of protecting myself if you two decide to attack me."** _Ruler said.

Of course, she could easily just resummon her weapon at any time. But if they are even remotely close to the level of a Servant. Even she would not be able to bring out her weapon in time if they decide to attack. Sure, there a chance they aren't. but she wouldn't know until it happens.

Those the brown hair one eased a bit. They still on guard. keeping their weapons out and ready to strike. Is it not working? Do they not trust her?

...

She then reverts back to her civilian clothes and raises her hands up.

 _ **"Please understand that I do not mean to harm anyone. I am just here too to do my duties as Ruler. In fact, I would have left already. But she had questions regarding the war."**_ Ruler told them. Just to be safe, she didn't tell them everything. But she hopefully gave enough information to calm them.

And then the blond one lowers his sword.

"Very well then, we can wait until Isai comes back." He said. "But we need to inform Buchou and the others about Ruler. I'm also pretty sure Ai-chan is going to be here soon as well since she can sense her."

"So someone needs to inform Ai before they get into a fight! I volunteer!" the brown hair one said, red gauntlet still firmly on.

Being alone with this boy wasn't exactly the more ideal thing for Ruler. Especially with how he acted beforehand.

 _ **"Wait."**_ Ruler then said. Causing the two to stop talking. **_"I answered your questions. It's only fair I get some answers as well."_**

Yuuto didn't say anything at first.

"Can you wait until Everyone is here?" The blond one politely asks. Ruler wasn't actually keen on that... but he did ask nicely, and he doesn't seem as hostile anymore.

 _ **"Can you at least tell me how you know about us Servants? You two are clearly not Masters."** _Ruler says. Hoping for at least something. She also thought about asking for there name, but that could wait a little longer

"Isai-chan's Father told us about them." The brown hair one said. The Blond... didn't look that happy that he answered before he could even think about it.

Isai's Father? Another possible Einzbern? But why would they involve others? That doesn't sound like them at all.

But she did get an answer. Regardless if it's true or not.

 _ **"Very well. I shall wait here then."**_ Ruler told him, And she fully meant it. They didn't expect her to actually say that.

The blond one thought about it for a bit. Clearly thinking over the risks of leaving the brown one alone with the Servant.

"Fine. Ise, keep an eye on her as I go get the others. And be careful, we don't know what she's thinking or possibly planning." The blond one told him.

"Don't worry. I'll give her a good beating if she tries anything." the Brown hair said. Holding up his Gauntlet to prove his point. Thought Ruler would surely try to defend herself at that point.

The Blond one nods and then leaves. Leaving Ruler and brown hair one. It was... quiet. The boy didn't know what to say at first clearly.

Ruler on the other hand. At this point. She could tell that she didn't have to worry about fighting for now. So she Decides it best to do her daily prayers towards the lord now.

Getting on her knees. She closes her eyes, grasps her hands together and started to make her silent prayers.

"... so my name-." The brown hair one was about to say, but Ruler interrupted him.

 _ **"I do not wish to be interrupted. Please keep quiet wait until I am done."**_ Ruler quickly said before going back to her prayer. This indeed, Shut Issei up.

it took about a minute for her to finish. The boy just awkwardly standing there. Trying to respect her wishes. Though he at times couldn't help but take some glances at her chest. Not that Ruler would have noticed.

 _ **"I'm done."**_ Ruler said, opening her eyes.

But as the boy was about to speak up The sliding door was swung open.

"Isai?!" A young woman's voice was heard. Both Ruler and the boy look at the voice. Red hair and hazel eyes. As she scans the room, her eyes then rest on the boy.

"...Issei...? How do you get here before me?" She asks him. giving a questioning and upsetting look.

"Uh..." Issei was going to say something... but...

 _ **"More pressing matters at the moment. The Servant is right in front of you."**_ Came another voice from within the young women.

At this time Both the girls' eyes lock on to each. And Ruler was as confused as hell.

Her Servant was an Archer. His/Her Stats was decent for the Class. And his skills are pretty good for the class, but nothing that impressive.

However, what she was confused about was his true name, EMYIA? Who was EMYIA? The Grail always gives information on every Hero in the Throne of Heros.

Yet she is drawing blanks for EMYIA. There no record of a hero called EMYIA... Perhaps they are a Hero form this world...? No, this world couldn't have its own throne. If it did, The Grail would have just summoned those Heroic Spirits instead.

So who or what is EMYIA? Ruler couldn't figure it out.

And that not even talking about his Noble Phantasm. Ruler having a harder time understanding that then the whole true name thing. A Reality Marble that copies Weapons? Heck, it looks more like highly specialize Magecraft then an actual Noble Phantasm.

Ruler had to shake those thoughts away when the newcomer summoned a pair of Swords. Posed to lash out at Ruler. She was about to don her own Armor and Weapon.

But before anything could happen. The Boy name Issei stepped in between both Ruler and Archer. His arm spread out in an effort to protect both from one another.

"Issei?! what are you doing?! Get out of the way you dumbass!" The Girl yelled at Issei.

"W-wait Ai! She's not here to fight anyone!" Issei protested. Refusing to move. "She said Isai-chan went to make tea!"

Ai furrow in a slight bit of confusion. But you could tell she still wasn't pleased with such an answer.

"Then why is she here?" She accusingly asks. Her weapons still up and ready to strike Ruler down. If they could that is.

 _ **"Because she invited me in."**_ Ruler said pulling the attention back to her. _**"And offer to get me a drink after answering some of her questions. I declined at first. But she kept insisting. But if you wondering. I am Ruler. You should know what that entails."**_

"... That does sound like Isai." Ai mumbled out. but she still didn't lower her blades.

 _ **"Ruler huh? A bold claim. Do you have any proof?"**_ Archer then said. Him just as wary of Ruler as his Master.

Ruler could just reveal his true name. That alone would be enough proof... But she could risk revealing his true name to unwanted ears...

 _ **"I know you are an Archer Class Servant."**_ Ruler told him.

 _ **"Hmm..."**_ She hears Archer let out. but went silent slightly. _**"Yes, I am an Archer Class Servant. But I'm still not convinced. Who to say you're not an Assassin who just been scouting us out for the last couple of days?"**_

 _ **"Do I look like an Assassin to you?"**_ Ruler Shot back.

 _ **"No, but looks can be quiet deceiving."**_ He countered.

"That makes me wonder." Issei suddenly said. "Your an Archer right? Then why are you using swords if you meant to use bows?"

"Shut up Issei. Save your dumb questions for later." Ai harshly told him. Issei protested her, but he was ignored by Ai and her Servant.

Still, Ruler need to bring more proof huh?

 _ **"Very Well, from my understanding. Masters do not have command spells right?"**_ Ruler asks

Ai nods slightly.

 _ **"As Ruler, I have a pair of command Seals. Would that be proof enough if I showed them?"**_ She then said.

"Command seals...?" Issei quietly said. Not knowing what they are.

 _ **"But where are they?"**_ Archer wondered. _**"They are usually on one's hand. But I do not see any on yours."**_

Ah... right... Yea. Ruler viable got a bit nervous and embarrassed thinking about it.

 _ **"Uh... There... on my back."** _She shyly answers... which left the two... well. They didn't expect to hear that.

"Your back...?" Ai said. With Ruler nodding. "..."

Her eyes drift towards Issei, who are still between them... She ponders on this for a bit.

"Issei." She finally said.

"...Yes?"

"Get out." Was the only thing she said.

"Eh?! But I want to see! Maybe I'll get a nice view of her chest!" Issei tried to reason. But then she realized just who he was talking to.

. . .

. . .

The next scene is just Issei literally getting kicked out of the room and into the hallway. With Ai closing the sliding door before Issei has a chance to get back in. Issei yelled a bit and demanded to get back on. Saying it was his job to watch Ruler.

"If you dare try to peek in. I will strike you in the Crotch, then I will REALLY strike you in the Crotch." Ai darkly said. Which properly made Issei's face drain of blood at the sheer thought.

Ruler could tell she wasn't kidding.

* * *

Yuuto would be lying if he said he wasn't lost. He went searching for the others. but with the size of this place and all the hallways looking the same. It didn't take long for him to lose his way.

That being said. He wasn't dumb. The second he realized he was lost. He simply started to mentally map out the Place. It would take a couple of days. But he was sure he could map this whole place out to make sure no one else got lost ever again.

But right now he wasn't here to do that. Just look for his Buchou. But this will surely help in the future when the time comes.

Also, as he looks, he got a quick glance at Raynare... But she seemed to have noticed him before he noticed her and quickly hid in the nearest Room. but with that quick glance. Yuuto could have sworn he saw a ruffled headpiece on her head... One that you would expect to see on a Maid.

Still, he was looking for Buchou, not the Fallen angel.

Lucky he didn't have to look for much longer. As he found them as they were searching another room.

"Buchou!" Yuuto said quickly approached them. rias and the others look towards Yuuto.

"Ahh, Yuuto." Rias smile. "Did you find you little snow angel?"

Yuuto shook his head.

"Nope, but we found the Servant," Yuuto said. Rias mood turn forms a happy one to well...

"I see... Do we have too..?" Rias asks. And Yuuto knew what she meant.

"She doesn't want to fight. In fact, she said she was Ruler. and was only answering questions for Isai." Yuuto confirmed.

"Ruler...?" Rias said out loud. "Mr. Emyia did say ruler over governs the War..."

"Ara Ara, and Issei was left to Watch over her right? I bet he only did that because this Ruler is a cute girl~" Akeno said.

"Yea. she is quite cute." Yuuto told them. even rubbing the back of his head.

"Stupid." Kaneko suddenly said. With Rias Nodding.

"Issei was just being friendly I think," Aisa said as if defending him.

"Yes. We better make sure Issei is alright. Is there anything of note of this women?" rias couldn't help but ask.

"Yea... She gave off the feeling of a holy woman." Yuuto nervously said. "But she a Servant. So she can't be part of the church or the angels."

Aisa perks up a bit on hearing this.

"Holy women...?" Is what she said. Rias, on the other hand, had a worried expression on her face once she heard the words 'holy women'.

"It's best we head there as soon as possible. Lead the way Yuuto." rias demanded.

"Very well Buchou." Yuuto nods and starts to lead them back towards the room

...

...

And once they got there. They see Issei... On the floor, passed out. At first, they all became extremely worried Thinking This ruler attacked him...

And then he notices that his hands were around his Crotch.

There was only one person they knew who would strike Issei right in the crotch.

"Ai." All of them but Asia and Koneko plainly said out loud. This was clearly the work of Ai. She the only person they know who would find any reason to Hit Issei right where it hurts the most.

Asia went to work. Quickly walking up toward the knocked out boy and started to heal him.

The rest of the group then open the sliding door. Seeing an upset Ai looking at the exposed back of a girl, who was likely Ruler, with a completely red face. And covering her chest. This girl also had this large, Red symbol on her back. A symbol they never have seen before...

* * *

 **A/N: Well that's chapter 14. And this little 'mini-arc' only has about 2 or 3 more chapters to go, then we'll finally get into the next major Arc. The Riser Arc! Oh boy, that going to be... well... something.**

 **Also no actual fights. Shocking right? Ruler was able to explain her way out of it!... for now that is. It's still up to Isai for actually resolve the problem.**

 **Also, Issei never learns. but hey, that's why we love his character.**

 **Now.. as per requested, time for the next character sheet! And the Servant of the day is... Jeanne!**

 **Master: None**  
 **Servant: Ruler – Jeanne D'Arc. (AKA Joan of Arc)**  
 _ _ **Stats**__  
 **Strength: B**  
 **Endurance: A**  
 **Agility: A**  
 **Magical Power: A+**  
 **Luck: C**  
 **Noble Phantasm: A++**

 _ _ **Class Skills  
**__ **Magic Resistance: EX**  
 **True Name Discernment: B  
God's Resolution: A++**

 _ _ **Personal Skills  
**__ _ **Revelation: A**_ _ _ **  
**__ **Charisma: C  
Saint: B**

 _ _ **Master's Skill  
None**__

 _ _ **Noble Phantasms  
**__ _ **Luminosité Eternelle(A), Barrier  
La Pucelle(C/EX), Suicide Attack.**_

 **Ruler is actually quite a bit stronger then she normally is. Heck, her God's Resolution went to A++ from its normal A. That's a Massive upgrade from! (For those that don't know. God's Resolution is a Class skill of the Ruler Class, it allows them to have Command seals despite being a Servant.)**

 **By the way, I'm also thinking of displaying a Skill that related to any currently revealed Servant and gives basic info on how it works. Mainly for the people who wouldn't know. Do you think it's a good idea? Or should I just forget it?**

 **Untill then I'll see you all in chapter 15!**


	15. Overdue

**Greeting Everyone. Well, chapter 15 is here. Not much to really say besides that honestly. Since nothing been happening as of late. In fact, it has been kind of boring. But I digress.**

 **Onto the reviews.**

 ** _angelvan105:_ I like Ruler, so yea she going to be pretty important. I do have a bit of trouble writing her sometimes though.**

 ** _1512878291abc:_ Ruler can see EMYIA's stats just fine. She just doesn't recognize the True Name. Which makes sense since he's a Counter Guardian, not a Heroic Spirit.**

 _ **UA1991** :_ **Issei will always be Issei, there no changing him really. I mean, if you try to change him it might as well not even be Issei. Just some boring, generic Harem protag. And sometimes. I feel this was one of those times where it was better to show the aftermath instead of the whole thing. As for Diodora... man. He certainly going to be something when we get to him. Ruler especially going to have a very bad time dealing with him. Sure, she's stronger than him. But as we seen before, Jeanne isn't** **the best at handling mental/psychologically attacks, and anyone who knows Diodora knows how he works.**

 **And I know Raiser isn't as bad as everyone makes him out to be. Even He has some good points. I'll probably be putting those to light more as well. But that doesn't mean he'll give a good first impression.**

 **Well finally onto the chapter!**

"Speaking."  
 _"Thinking."  
_ ** _"Servant Speaking."_**

* * *

Jeanne wasn't really sure what to think of the sudden burst of population in the room. What went to form 2 people to a whopping 8, and one of the first two people aren't even here.

She also wasn't exactly in the mood to talk, not that she was upset, she was just quiet well... flustered. The boy name Issei tired to peak on her as Ai was going to look at her command seals. However, he was swiftly punished with little to no remorse. Ai threatened him beforehand. But he couldn't really resist the chance of seeing Ruler's possibly bare chest.

Jeanne was thankful to Ai, she wouldn't have been completely sure what to do herself since she didn't really want to start something on accident. But she does believe Ai went a bit overboard.

But because of this, she kinda tired to not be the center of attention and sat quietly at the Table.

It was a shame that they came because of her.

Most of them had their eyes on her. Some looking at her with interest. Others as a possible threat. Heck, the tall black hair girl known as Akeno Himejima looks like she found someone fun to tease. Ruler could tell she would be a problem during her stay in this little town.

Kiba and Issei seemed more interested in her. Kinda for 'What can she possibly do?' and Issei for... obvious reasons.

Ai was clearly watching her in case she planned to do something. Despite confirming herself that she was Ruler. She was still on guard. Admittedly not nearly as so as before. But she was wary and chose her words carefully when she talked to her.

Why did she not trust Jeanne? She didn't know. Was there something she was hiding from her?

Then was the small white hair girl Koneko. She couldn't get any sort of read on her. She has what Jeanne truly believes is the 'ultimate poker face'. Ruler gave up trying to read her when she realizes this.

The Red-head name is Rias Gremory... Well. She looks casual, a bit aloof, and seductive, and she was somewhat clinging onto a distraught Issei, comforting him in his time of need. She has a small grin on her face. But Jeanne could tell. Behind that face is someone that was constantly thinking and planning ahead. Her mind shorting though things as she constantly thought up and discarded ideas. She was judging Ruler over something, she didn't know what, but she could tell that she didn't consider Ruler as a possible threat at the moment.

But she knew one thing for sure. This woman was far more intelligent then she was letting on.

...Wait... Gremory? That name sounds Familiar.

Then it clicks, Gremory was a clan of Devils! And one of the clans the Grail warned her about. That means Everyone here is Devils! Well, all of them except for Ai, Jeanne could tell that she was human. But It was no wonder she had an uneasy feeling around them!

Jeanne for a moment inwardly panics. This was the one thing she wanted to avoid. She even suppressed her own power just to avoid them!

To make matters worse, she could tell they were involved with the two Masters! That meant there was pretty much no way for her to actually avoid them.

Oh, this was quickly becoming a bad day for Jeanne. Just what the heck was she supposed to do?! Did they the already tell other Devils about the nature of Servants? Should she get rid of them...?

...

No. She didn't know much about the Devils of this world. Really just the basic stuff like them Reincarnating Humans. But the fact that the Grail warned her of this particular clan must mean there important somehow. That meant getting rid of Rias and her group could have disastrous consequences. So that wasn't an option.

She also wasn't exactly keen on the idea of killing off a bunch of young people. Even if there Devils, they have so much to live for after all. But she can't just leave this as is... But messing with things you don't know is a stupid idea as well.

What should she do? What can she do?

"Uh, miss...?" Jeanne heard someone politely said. She then looks and sees Asia sitting across from her.

Ah right. The Last person. Asia Argento. She's a nice person, probably one of the nicest people she has ever met. And despite her being a Devil, Jeanne couldn't help but feel a sort of kinship with her.

 _ **"Just refer to me as Ruler,"**_ Jeanne told her.

"Ok, Ruler then. Does Isai really have this Servant?" Asia asks her.

 _ **"I'm more than sure you already know the answer to that question."**_ Ruler simply said, Making the girl feel a bit embarrassed to even ask the question.

"... And Ai has a Servant too... Does that mean..." She then asks.

That was the looming question that was probably in the back of their minds when they learned not only about the holy grail war, but both Ai and Isai has Servants.

"Isai and I will never fight each other," Ai confirms, with not even the slightest bit of hesitation in her voice. "I refuse to even lay a finger on her."

 _ **"The grail war will only end when there one Servant and Master is left standing. Regardless of what you say. If you desire the Grail. It's only a matter of time before you two have to face off each other."**_ Ruler told Ai.

"I have no interest in the Grail. The only thing I'm interested in is ensuring Isai's Safely." Ai told her. Jeanne only looks confused at Ai's statement.

 _ **"Do you not have a wish?"**_ She asks her.

"My Wish to keep her safe. And I do not need the Grail to grant that wish." She told him. So she only in this war to help her friend. She quiet the loyal trusting friend, if not a bit foolish.

 _ **"And you joined the war she is a part of? A war where there only one can live? Does that mean you intend to even give your own life for her?"**_ She asks another question.

Nothing but silence came to form Ai. As if she hasn't really thought about that question until now.

"...If I have-"

"Neither Ai or Isai-chan are going to die!" Issei suddenly shouts, interrupting the two. Jeanne could help but wonder if Issei does this a lot.

 _ **"And what makes you so sure in that?"**_ Ruler asks him, funny enough it wasn't Issei.

"I don't know about you." Rias starts to say. "And sure they don't completely trust us. But Ai and Iasiviel are our friends,-"

"I'd use the term 'friends' lightly." Ai corrects.

"-and we're not going to just stand and watch as they die. Especially not by killing each other. If we have to. We'll just knock some sense into them." She confidently told the Servant.

"Isai did her best to keep me safe," Asia admits. "I don't think I could just let that happen."

"I also want to add Isai-chan to my future Harem!" Issei admits. Just when you think Ai is going to knock more than just some sense into him with extreme violence. ... She actually just laughs. Which caught everyone off-guard. She actually laughing to the point where she fell on the floor.

It was something Issei was especially not expecting.

"Are you ok Ai-chan?" Yuuto said, slightly worried.

"What's so funny?!" Issei said towards Ai, having recovered from the shock.

"H-hahaha! I-I'm sorry! T-that was just a good joke... A really good one." She said, wiping a tear out of her eyes. "I can't even be mad at you for something so funny."

"What so funny about my dream?!" Issei protested.

"It's not the dream itself. The dream is fine." Ai said between tired laughs. lazily pointing one of her fingers at the boy. "But Isai would never be apart of any Harem. Especially yours."

"What makes you so sure about that?" Issei had to ask her.

"Isai hates the ideas of Harems. She personality believe that true love should only be shared between two people." Ai told him with a smile at her face. "Your hopes of adding Isai to your non-existent Harem are about as likely as the universe suddenly deciding it wants to implode."

"Ara ara, Things can change you know." Akeno couldn't help but point out.

"Doubt it." Was all ai replies with. Waving it off as if it's nothing.

Jeanne then did a fake cough to get the attention of everyone back to her. Again, making her a bit nervous, but she only suppresses those feelings.

 _ **"Back to the topic on hand... If you choose to help out Ai and Isai. You do realize your opponents will be Heroic Spirits right?"**_ Ruler points out. _ **"Not only will you be facing some of the strongest people to ever walk the earth. But no doubt at least some of them will have something holy or something designed to kill beings like Devils."**_

Rias took the time to consider her words. Thinking about the pros and cons. Heroic Spirits did sound like a major threat to most Devils. But form what she was told before, these 'Servants' were just mere copies. So they shouldn't be as much as a problem right? But that doesn't mean that the can't just tread lightly. Even though the current Masters she's seen haven't shown much.

Sure, form what she heard. Ai is extremely skilled for her age and bested opponents like Freed multiple times, and Freed was someone Yuuto said would have been able to fight him evenly if he wasn't so injured. Still, Rias herself hasn't actually seen her in action and would prefer to see what she can do with her own eyes.

Isaiviel, in turn, one-shotted a fallen angel. But even when she did, she almost got herself killed. She also wasn't... The most skilled person she's ever met, but she was improving. Strong but unskilled. That was something that could be said about her.

If most masters were around there level of power. Then they might not be as much as a problem as Ruler claims. But Rias is no fool. She could see the potential in those two. And there certainly more to Servants then meets the eye. Copies or not, they are Heros.

And then there's Ruler. For some reason, she knew that Ruler was on a completely different level then Ai and Isai are at the moment. She could wipe the floor with them, and possibly her entire Peerage if she wanted to. Rias wasn't sure as to what exactly why. She assumes it has to do with the 'Holy Women' feeling Ruler is constantly giving off.

As such, she would be lying if she said she didn't want Isai and Ai in her peerage even more now. She also wanted Ruler, but she probably out of Rias's league at the moment. She also rather focus on Ai and Isai first. Not to mention she needs to make Issei even Stronger.

She would possibly gravely risk her Peerage if she does decide to help them as well. But in turn, she might be able to gain two more members. Both of which holding what she assumes a Great Hero within them. A High-risk, possibly high-reward situation... Not only that, but she does think of them as her friends...

Is this truly worth it...?

"... This would be something the rest of my peerage would have to agree on." Rias finally said.

"I wouldn't hesitate to help them!" Issei instantly said. "I don't care who I have to beat the crap out of!"

Ai just silently stood there. Waiting for there answer.

 _ **"A Rather foolish Idea. Going into something you barely have any knowledge of."**_ Archer said.

"But that's what having friends for. To help each other." Yuuto said before Issei could retort. "Besides, we don't actually have to help with any of the fights. We could just help them train or get information just to name a few things. So I'm okay with it."

"That is true," Rias said, nodding in agreement. "We could at least help that much. But for things like actually fighting these Servants. I would want a better idea on how Servants work in general before I make any decisions."

"Also we would need some kind of repayment for our sevices~," Akeno said. "I don't mind helping Isai-chan at all. But that doesn't change the fact that even helping by say... just getting information, would be risky. Especially if you don't want other Devils to find out.~"

"I wouldn't mind getting someone out of it." Rias couldn't help but say with a smile.

Ruler... didn't expect this is how it would turn out. she honestly thought that they would have backed off knowing what they would face.

"Payment huh?" Ai said with her eyes closed. "What do you think Archer?"

 _ **"Training with Devils would be a good idea. That alone could offer the much-needed experience for us Servants to get used to this world. And another possible source of information could help us greatly. But it depends on what they want."**_ Archer told her.

"I see... Then what do you want?" Ai asks Rias. Who in turn grins at her. which give her an.. uneasy feeling.

"Then... How about you join our Peerage?" Rias asks

And then there was silence. Neither Ai nor Ruler expected such a question.

Ruler herself, couldn't actually believe what she just asked. She just couldn't. She dare ask to stray someone from the path God intended them to have?

 _ **"You dare to try to take the soul from the Lord?"**_ Ruler accused said.

"Eh?" Rias just let out. Not really expecting Ruler to suddenly burst out like that. "I mean. I am a Devil so..."

 _ **"I have tolerated the presence of you Devils since It don't believe you all to be 'Evil' per-say. But I won't allow you to taint another soul while I'm here!"**_ Ruler told her.

"That's the choice. Not yours." Rias retorts. "Besides, Asia here still follows god, and she's a Devil."

Ruler was about to rebuttal on Rias's argument. But then she has a second take on what Rias just said.

 _ **"What...?"**_ Ruler then looks at Asia, would just shyly nods in agreement.

"It hurts to pray... B-but I won't let that get in the way! I know God is with me! He led me to Issei after all!" She told her, much to the slight embarrassment of Issei.

"I just wanted to help her is all," Issei said. rubbing his hair a bit.

"I keep telling her that becoming a Devil means that God has forsaken her. but no matter what I say, she firmly believes in him." Rias admits. "So I gave up trying to stop her."

Jeanne broke on those words. Not once in her life as she ever heard of the idea of a Devil worshiping the lord. The idea alone she didn't even give a thought. But if what they're saying is right...

"I think that's a not something you get a say in Ruler. It's my choice." Ai butted in. "That being said. I'm not really keen on being a Devil."

 _ **"As stupid of an idea it is. It had some worth considering."**_ Archer told his Master.

"...What?" Ai Shockenly said.

 _ **"The Holy Grail only grants the wishes of Humans if I remember correctly. So if you became a Devil, technically you shouldn't be liable to a wish anymore."**_ Archer explained. _**"As such, you wouldn't have to die to protect Isai anymore."**_

"I... didn't know that," Ai admits.

"Only Humans can get a wish? What a Strange restriction." Rias said with a raised eyebrow. "You would think such a powerful device would be able to grant the wish of anything."

 _ **"Oh, it definitely could. But that doesn't mean it will."**_ Archer said. _ **"None the less, the Body of a Devil is also far more durable than a Human. You would easily be able to handle more of my power with one. Though I would suggest still thinking about it first."**_

"Potentially." Ai corrects him. "Do you even know what will happen if I do?"

 _ **"You become a Devil."**_ Archer jokingly said.

"Ugh, you know what I mean Archer!" Ai told him.

 _ **"Fine fine... I don't know what will happen, Master. If anyone would know it'd be Ruler."**_ He told her.

Hearing her title finally made her snap out of it.

 _ **"Uh, what?"**_ Ruler had to ask since she wasn't paying attention for a bit there.

"What would happen if a Servant/Master became a Devil?" Ai asks her.

 _ **"...Do you intend to become a Devil?"** _Ruler asks her.

"Probably not." Ai honestly said. "But I'd just like to know."

 _ **"...I do not know. It has never happened before so I cannot say."**_ She told the Red-head Master.

"Really?" Ai asks her.

 _ **"Truly, Your friend asked the same question and I gave the same answer."**_ Ruler told her. What does everyone want to be a Devil now?

"She asked that question...?" Ai quietly said to herself.

"Uh, miss Ruler" Aisa voice suddenly came out. "May I ask something...?"

Ruler quickly turns her eyes toward the God-worshipping devil... Which was still a hard concept to swallow.

 _ **"...That depends on the question."**_ Ruler said. Not fully sure what to say toward her really.

"Uh, can I ask what your real name is?" She said.

 _ **"My Real name?"**_ Ruler questionable ask. Her True name might be a bit... bad for a bunch of Devils.

"Uh, yes. You just... feel like someone Holy. So I wanted to know who you are..." She told her, looking away a bit. "I'm sorry for being rude."

Holy women? Did she always give off the feeling? Ruler didn't realize that. Did she not suppress her power enough?

Her eyes look over towards the other Devils. Her mind debating, should she? If it was just Ai she be fine with her. There aren't any real weaknesses to her name for people to exploit. But she wasn't sure how the Devils would respond.

But they do know she has some relation to God, that much is obvious.

 _ **"...Alright,"** _she said with a nod. _ **"I shall give my true name. But I may as well do this right."**_

She stood up as she said that. Summoning her Trademark flag. Everyone else became a bit wary at her when she did so, but she hasn't taken any Action towards them.

The flag probably was just incased they react negatively.

 **"Servant Ruler. Jeanne d'Arc. It is a pleasure to meet you all."** She told them, bowing slightly.

And then it was quiet.

 _ **"You know. I'm not that surprise."**_ Archer chipped in.

"Bullshit!" Both Issei and Ai yelled towards Archer... Then Issei realized what that meant.

"Oh god, I tried to peek on the Jeanne d'Arc?!" He said to himself.

", , ,Jeanne. As in, Joan of Arc?" Rias quietly asks in disbelief.

 _ **"Yes,"**_ she confirmed,

"... Lu Pucelle." Rias said again.

 _ **"That is a name I'm often referred to,"**_ Jeanne said.

"The Saint of Orleans," Rias said, holding the same tone as before.

 _ **"I would not consider myself a Saint. But you are correct."**_ Jeanne told her.

"I'm... not sure how to respond" Yuuto admits.

"Well, it's certainly wasn't something I was expecting.~" Akeno said as she giggled.

Jeanne now knew for sure she was the one she had to look out for.

"J-Jeanne d'Arc?!" Asia meep, suddenly feeling very small and embarrassed about herself. "O-Oh Lord-ow-. I-I'm not worthy to be in your presence!" she then bowed at her and tried to make an attempt to pray. But she accidentally hitting her head on the table. "Ow!"

Well, this wasn't what Jeanne was expecting at all.

 _ **"I'm happy that you're happy, but you do not need to be so formal. I may be Jeanne, but here I merely acting as the Ruler Servant for the Holy Grail War. No more or no less."**_ The Saint told Asia. _**"I would prefer not to be seen in such high regard.**_ "

"O-oh right..." she hung her head down. Feeling a bit of shame on her silly display she just gave her a moment ago.

 _ **"If anything. I am glad that another follower of the Lord is here with me."**_ She said honestly... Thought it did feel very weird that she said that to a Devil of all things. _**"If you wish, we can talk about his teachings at another time."**_

Yea still feels very weird. She going to have to get used to talking to a Devil like this. but this still very much brighten the mood of the Young Devil. she was positively beaming.

This made Jeanne quietly question if she was really a Devil.

"Y-Yes! I would very much love that! T-thank you...!" she excitedly says. "W-Where are you Staying...? I-I kinda need to know if we're going to do that."

Ah... She forgot about that.

 _ **"... I'm currently staying in a hotel. But I'm thinking of looking for a cheaper place."**_ She said. At that point, Asia gave a confused expression.

"Ah..." Rias said with a sly smile. Instantly knowing what going on. "Money problems I presume?"

Now, Ruler wasn't exactly bad with money per-say. But that doesn't change the fact she was a country girl from the 15th century. Money also equals Math. And Jeanne... Let's just say she wasn't the best when came to math.

It became especially hard when she had to convert her Euro into Yen. And when she did, she quickly came to realize just how little she brought with her. Her semi-limited budget would disappear quickly. Heck, She doesn't even have enough money to get back home at the moment. It was one of the reasons she needs to find a job while here.

 _ **"Admittedly so. But that's not really your concern."**_ She said, feeling a bit bad that she has to say it out loud.

"Y-You can stay at Issei's place!" Asia quickly let out. "Issei's nice! He would gladly let you stay!"

"Huh? What?" Issei said when she heard her say that. Quickly looking at Asia, then at Ruler "Uh... Sure?"

 _ **"I rather not intrude,"**_ Jeanne told them. _**"I'm the one who put myself into this situation. It's best I get myself out of it."**_

"B-But we can't just leave the someone of your status like this!" Asia insisted. Again with the holding in high regard.

"She starting to sound like Isai," Ai said with a bit of a sweatdrop. "Then again, this is the Jeanne. Someone Asia would really look up too."

"No kidding..." Yuuto agrees. "But We don't even know if she's telling the truth."

 _ **"She's not lying. I can tell, a girl like her wouldn't lie. Rulers are Heroic spirits who wouldn't have any wish for the Grail. And Despite how short her life was, Jeanne would have a fulfilling left simply by serving her God... So I don't see any reason for her to have an actual wish. Also, Rulers tends to be a Saints. Not always. But most of the time they are."**_ Archer said with a pause. _**"Also her stat sheet does say she's Jeanne d'Arc."**_

"A stat Sheet?" Yuuto questionably asks.

"Most Servants have a Stat sheet, It gives the Servants Stats, Personal skills, Class skills, Noble Phantasms, and general info about the Servant. and Ruler's automatically updated when she revealed her name." Ai confirms

"Sounding more and more like a Video game," Issei adds.

Asia then quickly went to... well the only person she knew who lives in a big. empty building.

"A-Ai-chan! you can give her a place to stay right? Your place is so big..." Asia pleaded to The young red-head.

"E-Eh?!" Ai, let out. not expecting Asia to come to her of all people. "Why should I?"

"You let that fallen angel live here right? You can let her in too..!" Asia told her.

"I didn't let her stay by choice," Ai told her.

 _ **"Again, I don't wish to intrude,"**_ Jeanne told her.

"Technically... She could work for her.~" Akeno suddenly said. Causing everyone to look towards her. "You wouldn't be intruding since you would be working here and you'd get paid, and Ai would have another maid to clean up the place for her.~ She has more than enough money for a couple of Maids after all."

Ai only narrowed her eyes at the Devil.

"Why are you trying to take away one of the only two things that give meaning to my life?" Ai told her.

"Ara Ara. I don't know what you're talking about~" Akeno said with a giggle.

 _ **"I agree with her. You still need more workers around the place. The Fallen angel would not be able to do all the work by herself. And remember your life is going to get far busier now. You won't have time to take care of the place."**_ Archer said.

Ai only grumbles a bit at this.

Jeanne on the other hand actually thought about it. She needs money after all. She also definitely wouldn't mind staying here for a bit, since she really wanted to see more of this Japanese architecture.

Also having another person help with her school work would be extremely helpful.

 _ **"... I would make sure not to disappoint you."** _Jeanne told her.

"Oh, now you're suddenly on there side," Ai said, Somewhat annoyed by this.

"Please consider it...!" Asia pleaded to the girl... Who in turn would help but pull back slightly from the ex-nun. To her, it suddenly feels like Isai is asking. And the way she was likely currently made it really hard to say no.

"Ughhh... Why do you have to make that face...?" Ai lets out. biting his thumb slightly. "... I'll think about it ok?"

"C-can she still stays here as you think...?" Asia asks her. Ai stares at her... and sighs. She was starting to feel like some sort of pushover.

"...Fine." She gave in. "But I'm not going to go get her stuff. She can do that herself. Also, don't expect me to go easy on her when it comes to keeping the place nice if I decide to hire her."

 _ **"I don't mind,"**_ Jeanne said, bowing at her. **_"I thank you greatly for doing this."_**

". . . ." Ai just sighs. Lying down on the on the ground. "Where is Isai anyways? She's awfully late..."

* * *

Walking back towards the room with a cup of tea and a bottle of water in hand. I really feel a lot better after talking to Ruler.

"Honestly I feel like a New person," I said to myself. I really do mean it too. Sure I could have talked to say Issei or Ai, but I didn't feel like I would have had the same effect. It just one of those times where you feel the need to talk about something to someone you don't really know. You know, get it out without upsetting any of your friends. Ruler was also an understanding person too! I'm really glad I was able to talk to her.

 _ **"It is good that you feel better, Master,"**_ Saber told me. I could feel she also felt good about my mood. _**"You really needed to talk to someone."**_

"I know. I just... didn't want to talk to anyone I knew." I said. Taking a small sip of tea... ugg. I made it a bit too sweet... oh well. Too late to change it now.

 _ **"So do you know what you need to do?"**_ Saber asked. Pfff, of course, I do.

"Duh, I just need to get stronger. Then we'll smash everyone else in our way and win that grail!" I told her.

Honestly. I'm still not fully sure about the whole killing ordeal. But while I was making tea. I started to think about the Grail and my wish...

The Grail can grant any wish right? So I'll just wish back every Master who died in the holy grail war! That way, even if I kill someone. They eventually come back! Of course, I would actually have to win the Grail for that to happen. But with Saber at my side, I'm more than sure I can win. I just need to be a Master worthy of using Saber's power.

If anything, this only motivates me even more.

 _ **"I see..."**_ Saber sounds unconvinced. But I can't really blame her for that really. I still need to get my stuff together.

"Don't worry Saber. I really do know what I have to do now." I told her with conviction. "We'll see to this war. And both of us are going to win that cup."

 _ **"I'm not fully sure on how I feel about how you refer to the Holy grail as a mere 'cup'. But you are right. The Grail shall be ours."**_ Saber agrees.

"By the way Saber. what's your wish?" I couldn't help but ask. I mean, I wanted to know for a While. But I never really felt I could ask until now.

She when strangely quiet for a bit there.

 _ **"... I wish to save my people, my country, from ruin."**_ She said. Oh, that quite the Noble, yet simple wish isn't it? I can feel the passion in her words.

Even After Death, all she wants to do it make sure her people are safe. I couldn't help but respect that.

"...That's a nice wish, Saber. don't worry. We'll make sure to get that grail." I told her.

"Isaiviel!" I suddenly heard a voice. But before I could even React. The voice, which turns out to be my father, ran up, picked me up and tightly hugs me. Causing me to meep a bit and drop the drinks I held.

I'm not going to clean that.

I actually cough a bit form how hard is hugging me. Luckily he quickly notices and put me down.

"I'm glad your safe...!" He said in a clearly worried voice.

"...Safe? Why would I be in danger Father?" I ask him... Why would he even consider that I was in dang-

Wait... does... does he know about Ruler?... I had serious look on my face as I look at him.

"What's going on?" I said to him. "Why would you even think I was in danger?"

Father stood there, looking at me. I don't think he didn't even think I would ask him that. I just stare back.

"...Well?" I let out.

He is thinking. I can tell. I'm not sure what he is thinking about. But I know he's thinking.

He sighs, crouching down till we were both on the same eye level.

"... Remember when I said it was time I told you the Truth? I decided to wait a bit longer due to how you were then... But Now It's clear that I shouldn't hide it from you anymore." He told me...

The Truth...?

"What Truth?" Was all I could say.

"...It's going to be a long story. Do you mind?" He asks me. In which I only shook my head.

"... It all started when I came into contact with a man who goes by the name Jubstacheit von Einzbern..."

... Einzbern?

* * *

Near the entrance of Kuoh Town, Standing on top on top of a lamppost. Stood a tall figure in a ripped black cloak. You couldn't really see much due to the cloak, but the one noticeable feature he had was the White Skull Mask that he has donned on.

The funny thing was that he was perfectly in daylight. and there were a lot of people around him... But no one seems to notice that he's there.

 _"Are you sure this is where she came?"_ A masculine voice within the person said.

 _ **"I'm positive."**_ The cloaked figure said, _ **"All of our sources tells us this is where she went."**_

 _"Huuuh."_ The voice chipped. _"Strange that a Saint would go into Devil Territory huh? Any guesses as to why?"_

 _ **"Newly summoned Servant."**_ The man said.

" _Really now? If that's the case. Now be the perfect time to take them out, wouldn't you agree?"_ The voice said. The figure nods.

 ** _"Yes, but it is not our main objective."_** It said.

 _"Doesn't mean we can't try. Also, I'd be a nice bonus prize in case we fail. Which will probably will"_ The voice admits. _"Assassins were never the best at direct combat."_

 _ **"... Very well, if that's what you desire Master."**_ The figure told him.

 _"But let's focus on scouting the Area first. I want to get a bit more familiar with the layout of this town."_ The voice told her Servant.

 _ **"As you wish."** _The Figure said, nodding.

 _"Then let's go Assassin."_ The voice told his Servant.

And with those words. Assassin starts to leap from lampost to lampost and into the town.

* * *

 **A/N: A wild Assassin appears! We all know he's a Hassan, but which one is he? I wonder... And just what are they trying to do? And Will Ruler ever get an actual break? Well, all I know is that things are going to take a very sharp turn. And not for the good.**

 **Oh and Isaiviel is finally not being left in the dark. Kiritsugu probably going to keep somethings form her, like the whole lesser Grail ordeal. But she'll now know about his past and what's going on currently. Hopefully, she can take it.**

 **Also, I'm not sure if I was keeping Asia in-character there. I hope how she acts was reasonable. She did just meet the Joan of Arc after all.**

 **Now time for the Servant Sheet of the day. This one is for our good old red-headed Master.**

 _ **Heroic Spirit: Archer – EMIYA  
**_ _ _ **stats**__ _ **  
Strength: E  
Endurance: D  
Agility: D  
Magical Power: B  
Luck: E  
Noble Phantasm: ?**_

 _ _ **Class Skills**__ _ **  
Independent Action: B  
Magic Resistance: -**_

 _ _ **Personal Skills**__ _ **  
Magecraft: C-(A+ For 'Swords')  
Clairvoyance: C-  
Eye of the Mind (True): B**_

 _ _ **Master's Skill  
**__ **?**

 _ _ **Noble Phantasms  
**__ **?**

 **Ai isn't as strong or as fast as Isai, but she is more durable and far more skilled. She also has access to most of Archer Skills. Which make sense due to how much longer Ai had Archer when compared to Isai with Saber.**

 **If the two fought as is. I'm pretty sure Ai would win.**

 **Some of you also probably noticed the 'Master's Skill'. As for what that is. Well. It's a Skill that bases off the Master's own personality and/or abilities rather than the Servant. Though Ai and Isai haven't unlocked there Master Skills Yet, and Ruler doesn't have one since she Masterless.**

 **Also, unlike Class or Personal skills, Master Skills can change over time, becoming even stronger/weaker or changing to a different skill altogether. It completely depends on the Master.**

 **I have Ai's Master Skill down. But I'm still thinking about Isai's**

 **But that enough for now. So I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	16. Not a Human

**I'm not going to make any excuses, I should not have taken this long to write this chapter and I am deeply sorry for making you all wait so long. And I'll make sure to try my best to ensure this does not happen again.**

 **With that said. Were on the last chapter of this arc. So yay! Granted this was more like a mini-arc then anything. But still, it's impressive none the less!**

 **I'm also seriously thinking of getting a beta now since it would really help with spotting any errors, as well as** **help to make sure I keep the characters in character and posting in time. But I'm not fully sure how to go about that.**

 **But with that said, let get on to the reviews.**

 ** _VGBlackwing:_ We've already talked about this in PM. But Ai is not Archer, even if Ai did become a Devil, Archer would remain completely unchanged. Heck, it wouldn't even matter even if he somehow did. Since this isn't the 'main body', just a copy. Also, Gaia and Alaya have no control over the DxD world, so they wouldn't be able to do anything even if they wanted to. So yes, I have taken this stuff into account. Please don't assume I haven't.**

 ** _DungeonMaster:_ I can't really blame you for thinking like that honestly, But you should at least wait until we get an actual proper fight between Servants. I haven't shown the batshit insane stuff that can happen when two Servant clashed. That said, the fight in this chapter probably won't help either. Since Isai doesn't have a full grasp on what she can do just yet.**

 **As for Rias and the gang. I mean, can you blame them? They haven't seen the war in action yet. So there not fully sure what to expect. They also yet to know about things like Skills and Noble Phantasms. I can ensure you that will take it far more seriously once they learn about those things and just what some servants can do.**

 ** _diddles321:_ I base this Ruler more on her F/GO version, who is less serious than her Fate/Apocrypha self. Still, you have a point, so I'll try to improve on that as time goes by.**

 ** _Hakuno Kishinami:_ Yes it can be, but this is the GARcher from Fate/Stay Night. So I'm using EMIYA instead of Nameless. But it is perfectly reasonable to have to use Nameless instead if I wanted to.**

 ** _1512878291abc:_ Thank you, and I hope you continue to enjoy it.**

 ** _UA1991:_ Glad you understand how long it takes to make tea. By the way, I should have put this in beforehand, but Isai pretty much made the tea from scratch. Sorry for not adding that in.**

 ** _angelvan105:_ Well your about to see her reaction to well... a lot of things. And thanks!**

 **Now onto the chapter!**

"Speaking."  
 _"Thinking."  
_ _ **"Servant Speaking."**_

* * *

 _Once upon a time, there was a girl who lives in a mansion, no older than 6. She lived most of her quiet life within the walls of this villa. Her every need tended to by the servants who work there._

 _Despite being in Japan, The girl's mama had a fascination with the western world. As such, model her home-based off of it. Everything from the walls, to the floor, ceiling, furniture, even what the servant wore were heavily influenced by its culture._

 _But, the girl was lonely, despite all the people around her. She had no friends to call her own. She has maids and butler at her beck and call. But she barely talked to any of the maids. And lashed out at any butlers who came near her with as much power as her 6-year-old body would give._

 _The little girl didn't like her home. To her, it felt like a cage. Unable to willingly leave. Keeping her from seeing the wonders of the outside world. As fancy and exotic her home were, it was all she ever saw. So too her, there was nothing special, nothing exotic or out worldish to her. Just the same old place she's always lived in. The Villa made her loath the western world._

 _But if there was one thing she loved about the west, it was the many wonderous Fairy tales that it had to offer. And due to her love for these Stories, her mama had a personal mini Library build in the mansion just for her, filled to the brim with these Stories. Any free time her mama had, she would spend telling her daughter these stories. Some of the girl personal Favorites where stories like The Little Mermaid, The Little Match Girl, and The Ugly Duckling._

 _The girl also loves her mama very much. Despite how little time she spends with her. She was the only person she felt could talk to in this building._

 _So this leads us to now, with the girl is in her room, not allowed to leave it for the time being. It was a very childish room, one fitting for the six-year-old girl, the Walls and ceiling were painted in a way that made it look like the outside. Only a bit cartoonish. There was also a small white small dresser with a mirror at one of the corner. with a small T.V on the other side of the of the room where the's girl bed was._

 _And there were stuffed animal toys Everywhere. And when I mean Everywhere, I really mean everywhere. On the bed, the dresser, in her closet, On the TV and even on the floor. There were mostly based on feminines, Cats, lions, tigers. You name it._

 _She is currently Reading The Nightingale by herself. She didn't find it as fun as when her mama reads it for her, but she was busy in her study. She also could still enjoy the story by herself, even if she didn't fully understand the context of the said story._

 _The place was more active than usual, she could hear the increased activity of the servants outside of her room. At this point, the girl understood what that meant._

 _There is a guest in the building._

 _You would think that the girl would love to see any guest, as they form the outside. But there was only one person that ever comes to visit when her mama is busy._

 _She hated the man. She wasn't sure what the man wants with mama. But after what has happened with her 'Father'. The girl made it clear that she didn't welcome him. Attacking him far more viciously than any of the butlers._

 _Of course, Because of her tendencies, she was usually stuck in her room whenever he came over. But as far as she knew, she wasn't in the wrong. She's just a little girl after all. At her age, she didn't really think much about her actions. All she's trying to do to protect her mama._

 _None the less, mama told to stay in her room. So she did as told and stayed put._

 _It was at that moment she heard a knock on her door. She perks up from her book._

 _"Excuse me." Said a voice from the other side of the door. She could tell it's one of the maids that take care of her. "I have something special to show you. May I come in?"_

 _She didn't say anything. In fact, she wasn't planning on saying anything._

 _"Don't worry, she's not a bad girl." The maid reassuringly said... Which made the girl tilt her head a bit. She knew she wasn't talking to her. But then who is she talking to?_

 _The Girl, being curious about who she was talking about. Put down her book and hopped out of bed. Not saying anything, she walks over to the door. Almost tripping on a couple of her toys. And opens it._

 _There was one of her maids, maid outfit and all. She smiles at seeing the door open, she crouches down to eye level with the girl. Moving her black hair out of the way._

 _The Girl could notice there was someone beside her, but she didn't really get a good look. As they hide behind the maid when she opened the door._

 _"You're mother been thinking that you've been lonely all by yourself. So after a bit of planning and talking to people. She finally has a little playmate for you. She even someone around your age. Isn't that lovely?" She said._

 _A playmate? The girl never met another person around her age it was always grown-ups. Because of this, she couldn't help but try to look behind the maid to see._

 _"Now now, don't be impatient. This is her first time here and she never quite seen a place like this before, she just needs to get used to it ok?" She told the girl. The girl wants to see who it was. But she nods and waits._

 _Luckily she didn't have to wait too long, as the other person then pokes her head out from behind the maid. Who is actually another girl! She looks to be her age as well._

 _The girl couldn't help but stare at her in awe, her hair was as white as snow. with the girl's hazel eyes staring deep in the new girl's deep red ones. The girl never saw anyone who looks like her before. And the new girl looks a bit nervous, not that the girl could tell._

 _"This is Isaiviel von Einzbern, and she only a year younger than you. She told me that her friends would call her Isai." the maid said. "Why don't you say hello to your new friend Isai?"_

 _"H-Hi..." The girl nervously said. She was fiddling with her fingers as she is talking. "I'm I-Isaiviel... It's nice to meet you."_

 _Isaiviel was a strange name. The girl has never met someone with such a name before. Everything just felt so different about her when compared to everyone else._

 _The Girl smiles a bit, she wants to know more about her._

 _"Hi!" The girl happily says to her new friend. "My name is Ai! Let's be best friends alright?"_

* * *

Despite how little was actually happening at the moment. I couldn't help but feel as if my life took another sharp turn since I summoned Saber. I didn't want to believe what my Father was saying, but something in the back of my mind was just telling me it's the Truth. And that averting my eyes form it would only lead to Tragedy.

I felt like crying. I really didn't want to do anything but cry... But I held back the tears. The Story was so Tragic. But that wasn't even the whole reason why.

The reason why is basically because I was lied to, by the people I'm closest to. I even felt like my own body is lying to me.

I'll just quickly go through what I was told. The main story he talked about was the 4th Holy Grail war. Which my Saber confirmed was the very same war she was in. So yea. Guess she was right for thinking this was the same man that was her Master.

First off, my father was, in fact, form another world. And I also had a Mother and an Older Sister. My mother went by Irisviel, who my father often called Iri, and my older sister is a girl called Illyasviel.

It makes it worst that Neither my supposed mother and sister weren't Human. They were Homunculus, and by extension, I'm also one. It was like a hard punch in the Gut. Being told you're not really human when you've been assuming that for your whole life.

Hold on... I need a moment...

...Alright, Of course, that wasn't all... In fact...

 _ **"The Holy Grail... was corrupt?"** _Saber said in disbelief. Yea, this was an interesting Detail that Saber didn't know herself. She sounded like she wasn't taking it very well. I can't blame her. I mean. If I learn the object I was seeking for who well... bad. I'd react much like her.

Some sort of evil Servant, called 'All the Evils in the World' was held up in the grail since the 3rd war.

"So what happened in the end?" I shakenly ask him, ignoring Saber's conflicted feeling for now. A part of me didn't want to know, but I was too far in to not find out.

"I ordered Saber to destroy the Holy Grail. She resisted it of course. So I've had to use two command Seals." He told me. My to my own shock. Why didn't saber tell me this? I was told Command Seals forces the Servant to be obedient and listen to there Master commands. A sort of Failsafe incases the Servant decides to try and do its own thing apparently.

Which are kind of useless when the Servant is in your body, But I digress.

After that, the town that held the war was properly fucked up by the Grail after it was destroyed.

Irisviel died during the war, long before I even existed, which makes no sense. He didn't explain how. And he only lived for a few years after. Yea, you heard that right. He died, the Grail cursed him... He didn't go into detail on how he got into this world, however. But frankly, that was the last thing on my mind. He also doesn't know what has happened to Illyasviel. But he believes she also died at some point for some reason though.

But regardless...

"So, what does it have to do with me?" I couldn't help but ask. "You said Irisviel died during the war right? How can she be my mom if she couldn't give birth to me?"

"You..." My Father tried to say. Sighing sadly. "You are right. Normally it'd be impossible. But... I don't know the whole story about you. You're quite the anomaly. You just came out of nowhere one day, You were just a baby when you were left to me. But I can assume you were created by someone..."

"Created...?" I slowly said... I mean. I guess that makes sense since I'm a Homunculus...

"Does that mean I'm not actually your daughter?" I have to ask. I needed to know. I need to...

He rubs my heads lightly, but I only shove that hand away. I just want my question answered.

"... Don't worry. I had a DNA test done when you were young. And it matched with Mine and Iri. So I know for certain were biologically related." He told me.

Great, So not only was I created, but he doesn't even know how I exist?! Well, at least I am his actual daughter. Even if I wasn't really 'born'.

At this point, any sort of sadness that I've had in me was setting down and slowly turning into anger. I mean how can he keep this form me of all people?!

Luckily for once. I actually am holding it all in. I'm not sure for how long, however.

"...But There more isn't there?" I said. There had to be more too it. In which he silently nods, as I expected.

"Yes... for one. I know about your Saber. King Arthur right? She was the same Servant I summoned." He said... He knows about Saber? How?!

"How do you know?" I could only ask

"Ai told me." He simply said...

...

...

"Where is she now?" I ask him.

"She and the Devils should be dealing with the Servant that is here." He said.

"... Do you mean Ruler? And Ai's here now?" I ask him incredibly. And he nods.

"Ruler? Well... I hope they didn't get into a fight then." Father said... Oh, That... could be bad if she tries to fight Ruler... She didn't do anything wrong.

Whatever. I'm sure things sort itself out when it comes to that. Ai is a reasonable person, or at least I thought she was... Still, I need to talk to her right now. So it's good she's here.

I shove Father out of the way and start to head towards where Ai and the others are.

"Isai-" He was going to say something. But I just cut him off.

"What? Gonna to tell me that more of my life is a lie? More things you've kept from me? You can break more of my heart later. Right now I need to confront someone." I bluntly told him as I kept walking.

I'm not sure what he wants to say at this point. But right now I just need to confirm something. Also I rather not have any more life-shattering revelations hit me.

After I've gotta some ways away from him. Some tears do start falling, but I just wipe them away.

Besides. I'm more than sure I'm not the only one who's having trouble with what he's told me.

 _"Saber..."_ I quietly said. _"Are you ok?"_

 _ **"After everything that's you been told, you still take the time to worry about your Servant."**_ Saber said. _ **"I have never really had a Master quiet like you. As for your question. I am fine."**_

I'm going to take that as a compliment.

 _"I hardly believe you're fine Saber. You just found that that the very thing you were going to use to save your people was corrupt."_ I point out. Really I doubt anyone would.

 _ **"You would be right. But do you not remember what your father told you?"** _Saber said. I honestly didn't want to remember. _**"Even if the Grail was corrupt. I destroyed it. Not only that, But this is a different world. So the likelihood of this Grail being the same as that one is nearly impossible."**_

While she clearly sounds upsets about having to destroy the grail part. She makes a pretty good point actually. For all we know, this is a completely different Grail form the one in my father's war. So I nod in agreement with her.

 _"Yea, your right. Still, it's a good thing you didn't make your wish with that grail."_ I told her. At this point, I wanted to get my mind off the whole ordeal... At least until I talk to Ai.

 _ **"Yes. I would probably only made my people suffer an even worse fate."**_ She admits. _**"Still, if this one also turns out to be corrupt like the one before..."**_

 _"...Then We'll just destroy the grail."_ I finished her sentence, I can feel Saber agreeing with me as well.

 _ **"I just hope it does not come to that."**_ Saber express to me.

It didn't take long for us to reach the room. In fact, it felt pretty short since I was talking to Saber...

I took a deep breath. If my father is right...

"I swear to god Issei if one more word comes out of that dirty mouth of yours." I could hear Ai growl out through the wall.

"Now now calm down. No needs to get so offended.~" I could hear Rias says.

"Says you. I bet you're only reinforcing his pervertedness." Ai told the Devil.

Ok, so they are here. Hearing Ai voice... Both make me feel not only move relaxed... but also Mad. I could feel my hand clench and shake.

I then Grab the sliding door and throw it open. It making a rather strong Thunk sound as it slid into the wall and stop.

That Grabbed the attention of everyone in the room. They all stared at me for a second.

"Isai-chan! We were all so worried-"

Issei never got to finish what he was going to say

"YOU!" I suddenly yelled. I could hardly contain myself at this point. Walking up towards Ai. I grabbed her collar and pulled her close.

"Wha-" Ai clearly wasn't expecting me to do this.

"How do you know about Saber?" I suddenly demand from her.

The room went silent. No one said anything. Not surprising. Something like this was pretty out of character.

But if they knew what I've told just before coming here. I'm pretty sure they would understand my anger.

"...Why... Why are you crying Isai?" Ai told me...

"Answer me Damit!" I yelled at her. "I need an answer now!"

"Isai-chan, please calm down." I hear Yuuto said. Clearly not knowing what was going on.

"Shut up! This has nothing to do with you. Or Issei, and any of you Devils!" I snapped back at him before turning my attention back to Ai. "You're working with my Father right?! Why else would you even tell him about Saber?! Hell, why would you even know about Servants?!"

"I-"

"Its because you have one. Isn't it?! That must be it! How else would you know about them?!" I told her.

Thinking back on it and everything I knew about Ai. I'm wondering why I haven't thought about it before...

 _ **"You won't get any answers if you just yell in her face like that Isaiviel."**_ A suddenly male voice said. Coming from... Ai? I could see Ai panic once that voice came out.

I actually let go of Ai out of pure shock... That was a Servant... I could feel it... I'm not sure how. But I just knew it was...!

 _ **"I was hoping this was not the case."**_ I could hear Saber sadly say. _**"Fate can be rather cruel."**_

"I-I Isai it's not what it looks like!" Ai tries to defend herself. Bullshit...!

 _ **"Master cut the act. Your friend is no fool. In fact, I'm pretty sure she was already started to connect the dots sometime ago. It may have taken a bit longer for her to figure it out. But it was only a matter of time at this point."**_ I could hear the Servant say.

So Ai has a Servant... She has a Servant... It's slowly dawn on me on just what that means...

Am I going have to kill my best friend...?

"...I didn't want you to find out like this." Ai said, her voice filled with shame. She kept looking at the ground. "I wanted you to be ready when I told you. I didn't want to hurt you."

"...Why did you summon a Servant? Why?! Don't you know what that means?! I-I don't want to fight you!" I shouted again.

 _ **"Excuse me?"**_ I could hear her Servant say. Sounding 'shock' _**"Ai summoned me over a month ago. Judging from your state right now. I bet you've only summoned yours around a week or two ago."**_

... So she summoned hers before mine... I couldn't help but feel some relief from hearing that...

No! That still doesn't make it any better!

"You still should have told me!" I yelled at her.

"Don't you see how you're reacting?!" Ai suddenly looked back up at me. Tear in her own face. "Why else would I not tell you? I knew you would react like this! You weren't ready to know!"

"Because I tend to overreact?! Maybe I would have... But didn't you think it would have been better to tell me sooner?! We're friends Ai... We've known each other for so long. You should have trusted me!" I told her harshly.

"I know... But I just wanted to protect you." Ai quietly said.

Protect me? PROTECT ME?! I was just about to let out all of my anger. I was at the boiling point. I want to hit her. I want to hit her really hard.

But then I suddenly felt a pair of arms gently wrap around me in a warming embrace.

"Now now." I could hear Akeno softly say behind me. "Ai never meant you hurt you. She only wants you to be happy."

I was taken completely by surprise by her. In fact, I've completely forgotten her or anyone else was here until now

"... She should have told me!" I said, still pretty mad about all of this.

"Maybe. But you can tell she regrets not telling you. Can't you?" She told me.

With her saying that. I look back at Ai. and I've finally noticed just have devasted she looks, it wasn't a pretty look either...

"She looks like a Mother who was just rejected by her most beloved child. Do you know how that feels?" Akeno continues. "What she has done is wrong yes. But she has her own reasons for doing it. She just didn't think far enough to realize what she was doing would hurt you so much.."

...

I...

I sigh, starting to calm down after taking Akeno's words in and what happens before.

This was all just really bad timing huh? I've literally just learned that I'm not who I thought I was. I wouldn't be nearly as upset if that hasn't been dropped on me before.

"Isai I..." Ai was going to say but I just move my hand in front of my face.

"I can't blame you for acting like this really," I admit, looking away with my other hand still clenched and shaking. "You're not exactly wrong after all. I mean look at me... But next time, please tell me if it's something this big alright? Even if you think it'll hurt me."

Ai nods.

"Yes... I understand." She quietly said.

"So... Is everything better...?" Issei asks.

"No," I said, shaking my head. "I'm still pretty upset. It's just... well. Not as bad as before."

"Well, at least it passed for the most part," Rias said. "We came here for answers after all, not drama."

"Right... I'm sorry that all of you had to see that. It wasn't very nice of me." I said.

 _ **"Well..."**_ Ruler then let her voice out for the first time in a bit. Oh yes, Ruler I completely forgot about her... _**"I need to go get my stuff from the hotel."**_

Hmm... I still need some questions answers...

"Mind if I come?" I said. "I need to get my mind off all of this. And I still have some questions for you."

 _ **"Oh, That's fine, but are you sure that's what you want to? I honestly don't need any help."**_ Ruler said with me I nod in response, I mean, I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to.

"Ara ara. Then I should come too." Akeno suddenly said. "We still need to spend some time again after all. It's been so long since we last talked Isai~"

 _ **"That, however, is not fine."**_ Ruler answers again. _**"Despite how... normal you all act. I can't bring myself to really trust any of you really. Expect maybe** **Asia** ** _._ And if this were under different circumstances. I have little doubt I would have fought you all."**_

"I can't really blame you," Rias said, crossing her arms. "We are devils after all. A saint such as yourself would naturally oppose us."

Saint?

"Eh? Why Aisa?" Issei wonders, coming back into the discussion.

 _ **"She gives this feeling that she wouldn't even hurt a fly. I can't see her as anything but a saint. It's strange... Especially since she's a devil."**_ Ruler told him. That was something that everyone in this room could agree with.

"Oh no. I'm no were near Saint material. Especially when compared to the Joan of Arc." Aisa quickly said. Downing playing herself... Wait... Joan of Arc? I could feel Saber get... slightly annoyed on hearing that name. But it barely anything really.

 _ **"As kind as your words are. I can't really see myself as a Saint."**_ Ruler admits...

She's Jeanne d'Arc?!

* * *

Ruler and I were currently walking down one of the many streets in Kouh. And luckily for me. Jeanne, or well, Ruler, remember where her hotel is. Which is really nice, since that means we won't have a repeat with the whole 'looking for the church.' I had with Asia.

I also bought Excalibur with me, still cloaked in wind. Cause if the last week taught me anything. The likely hood of getting into a fight is far higher then one would think.

I already ask her most of the question I've had while we were walking. I even found out that she has a special set of command seals for us in case a Servant decides to get... well unreasonable, to say the least.

Still, the hotel was quite a ways off, so it was pretty much night time at this point.

"I still can't believe I'm actually with Jeanne d'Arc..." I said out loud, though Really. Who at this day and age says that? the Jeanne is long dead after all.

 _ **"Well, You have King Arthur in you. It's not that unbelievable."**_ Ruler mentions.

"That doesn't make it any less shocking," I told her. That said, I probably just don't find it strange anymore. "Anyways. What happened while I went to make tea? All I really know is that my Father told me that Ai and the others were going to take care of you. He didn't know you were Ruler, however."

 _ **"Oh..."**_ Jeanne pause and blushes slightly on thinking about what happened. _**"We almost got into a fight. But I was able to defuse the situation before it got worst. Thought issei was..."**_

Ah.

"No need to explain then," I said. "I bet Issei was being really perverted and Ai enacted swift Crotch related violence towards him."

 _ **"... You seem to know her pretty well."**_ Ruler quietly said. Yea...

"We've known each other since we were little, it was honestly expected," I told her... Man remembering those times. I couldn't help but smile a bit... And then frown about what happened Earlier.

 _ **"I've also notice unnecessarily aggression towards Issei. I know he's a Devil. But I'm sure there more to it than that. Do you know why?"**_ Ruler asks me. I could tell she was somewhat curious about why.

A part of me really wanted to tell her why. But I'm also pretty sure that part of me was also the petty part of me.

"All I will say she was far worse then she was younger. Anything past that point is not something for me to say" I said. Though I guess I'm basically saying. 'Yea, good luck with that.'

"But Let's... stop talking about Ai for the moment... Uh..." At this point, I was trying to think of something to say or ask. Anything will do at this point really.

...Oh..!

"Hey, Ruler. You know Saber's Noble phantasm right?" I ask her.

 _ **"Well, any Servant would know about Excalibur."**_ Ruler told her. _**"In fact, It's so well known, simply glancing at the blade would let any Servant know her identity."**_

Huh, well no wonder why Saber always wants to keep it hidden.

"Ok, so. I kinda summoned it when I was forced to fight some stray Devil. But I can't make it disappear." I said.

 _ **"Ah."**_ Ruler said, nodding a bit. _**"I assume it was a situation you had no real chance of living beforehand?"**_

I nod at her.

 _ **"That explains it then. Normally, a master who's just summoned their servant would be extremely vulnerable, as they're not properly connected with there Servant to use their abilities. However, if the Master is in a situation that they can't get out of, like fighting a particularly powerful foe that they cannot beat by normal means. There a sort of failsafe that allows the Master to bright out there Servant's Noble Phantasm if they believe it can save them. They can't use it at its full power, however"**_ She explains. _**"Until you fully believe you don't need it anymore. Or you get to the point where you can use it normally, you can't make it disappear."**_

So it's wasn't some miracle that saved me? Just a failsafe? That's both relieving and depressing at the same time.

 _ **"** **Of course, Noble Phantasms that are more like abstract concepts then physical objects don't really apply here."**_ She said. _**"Placing the Servant in the Master made the process far more complicated than before. It honestly makes me wonder why it even decided to go that path. If anything, it would have been far easier to just summon them with there own bodies like normal."**_

"Eh? Why's that?" I couldn't help but ask.

 _ **"In our home world, There are forces that are called Gaia and Alaya, which is the will of the planet and mankind respectfully, and let's just say that they don't like it when things like Servants come into existence. They see Servants as 'Something that should not exist.' So they reject them. It's why a Servant needs a Master, as the Master acts as a sort of anchor to keep the Servant is the physical realm."**_ Ruler said. Huh... that's... weird, but ok.

 _ **"However, this planet lack any sort of will like Gaia or Alaya."**_ She then said.

"Oh, I get it. Since's there no 'will of the planet' or whatever trying to reject the Servants in this world. It would be a lot easier to summon and maintain their existence then." I concluded.

" _ **Indeed, in fact, you could say that A Servant in this world would be even stronger than one summoned in our home world."**_ She said. It makes sense. Since you wouldn't need to spend so much magical energy to keep the Servant form disappearing. You could probably even make the Servant's container even better because of that as well...

Then again, I don't know much about magecraft, so I could be very wrong.

"So why place the Servants in the Masters then...?" I wonder to myself.

 _ **"I don't know. But I'm sure there some sort of reason for it."**_ Ruler said.

 _ **"I do not believe any one of us could understand why the grail did this."**_ Saber voice came in. _**"None the less, it is the path the Grail chose. There nothing we can do about it now."**_

"Right. Not much we can do really." I agree.

Or well, would have agreed.

Cause at that moment. Ruler had donned her weapon and Armor, and Swung her flag, making a'ding' sound as her flag defects.. something.

Funny enough the 'something' came down and embedded itself in the ground right below me. It looks like some sort of Black Dagger...

As for where the dagger came from... There was somebody. He or she was pretty tall, but aside from that. I couldn't really get a good look at them due to there tattered black coat and White Skull mask... He was also standing on a lamppost, about seven meters or so away.

 _ **"Assassin."**_ Saber seriously said. _**"No doubt, this is a Servant Master. Be careful."**_

Wait? Assassin? Why was he here? And attacking Ruler no doubt!

 _ **"Assassin. I am** **Ruler** ** _._ Tell me, what is the meaning of attacking me?"**_ Ruler said, glaring at the masked man.

Assassin didn't say anything, in fact, all he did was jump back and toss a couple more of those Daggers. Which Ruler deflected effortlessly.

 _ **"I'll give you one warning Assassin, cease your attack now or-"**_ Ruler didn't get to finish as Assassin threw another dagger... Which quickly got deflected by the swing of an invisible sword.

And as you could tell, it wasn't Ruler that deflected this Dagger.

"Leave my friend alone!" I yelled at Assasin. "Your opponent is me now!"

 _ **"Isai?"**_ Ruler questionable said.

Yea, probably not the best idea in the world. But seeing Ruler get attack for no reason really upsets me.

Also, this was a pretty good way to let off some steam. I'm still quite upset you know?

Quickly thinking fast, I activate Parna Brust and charge at Assassin at blinding speeds. Block the few daggers that he threw at me.

But... it by the time I even got halfway toward Assasin original location. Assassin was already on a different lamppost.

However, I didn't realize this until I slam my sword into the lampost. effectively knocking it over.

I was hoping to knock him off of the Lamppost, but clearly, that didn't work. Ironic this lamp post was about seven meters away from the one I pretty much wrecked.

"I get the feeling I'm not going to like fighting this Servant," I mention to Saber.

 _ **"He is clearly faster than you. I would be very careful. Judge how he moves and attacks and make actions based off of that."**_ Saber told me.

I find it a bit funny that Jeanne isn't helping me. But from what I understand, Rulers aren't supposed to get in the way in a fight between Servants. They're not allowed to take sides after all.

Which makes my action of barging in the fight seem dumber by the minute... but it's too late to back out now.

Assassin throws another dagger, this one aimed right at my heart. But instead of just deflecting or block this one. I started to run at him, and with a large amount of force. I kick the ground and get send soaring towards him. Not only did this help me dodge the dagger he threw. But now I was moving even faster then I was before.

Thought just as I was about to reach him and slam him in the side with my blade. Assassin suddenly bent his body in ways I didn't even know a human could bend.

But instead of striking back or anything like that, he just jumped off the lamped post and moves to where he was again, seven meters away. I kid you not, He moves in ways that I could only describe as snake-like. It was extremely unnerving to watch him move like this. Seriously a chill just went down my spine watching.

He threw another dagger, of course, Just as I use 'Excalibur' to hook on the lamppost to stop my forward momentum, it kind of hurt, but it wasn't too bad.

The dagger on the other hand nearly got me. Scratching my left cheek and drawing some blood. It stings, but I just ignore it.

I land on my feet and prepare to fire off an air strike at Assassin since it was clear he was too fast for me.

This time, Assassin threw two daggers at me, one aimed at my head and another at my heart. Not given the time to blast him. Instead, I had to spin my hands a bit in order to move the blade to where it just barely deflect both daggers.

Seriously, Every time I try to get in close he just hops back, slithers, or just plain moves away, and then when I try to blast him with Airstrike, which is my only range attack mind you. He just throws a dagger to interrupt me. Not to mention he even throw them while he moving, so I constantly have to slow down to block or dodge them.

These Daggers were small by the way. But the move incredibly fast when thrown, so fast that you could easily mistake them for large bullets, and most of the time it didn't even look like he was throwing them. I'm honestly surprised that I not only was able to read the path of these daggers but that I could also react to them fast enough. Still, I was only just fast enough. And it didn't help with closing the distance or firing off my attack. It's like I'm playing the most deadly version of keep-away.

The last dagger came close to hitting my head too, having to tilt my head a bit to avoid a swift death. It took a couple strands of hair off my head though.

My mind at this point was constantly shifting threw what I can do to possibly turn the tides. Cause right now, he basically controlled the flow of the fight from the very start.

At one point I even though of throwing Excalibur at him. But I decided against that idea since I didn't really have any follow up. I mean, I could probably go and punch him in the fact afterward if he gets distracted enough by the flying sword. But I highly doubt he would fall for that, and I would be a sitting duck if it didn't work.

 _"Do you think Ruler would help us?"_ I ask Saber.

 _ **"We can not rely on her, even if we ask for help, she not going to, Even if we consider her friends. But you should focus on the fight, not me."**_ Saber replies, I let out a small 'tch.' I knew that already. But I could hope.

I deflect two more of his dagg-

I then could feel the sharp pain of the third dagger being logged into my left knee. I couldn't help but stop in my tracks as I gasp and yelled in pain

Goddamit, why?! I didn't even know he threw a third dagger! I try to ignore the pain but when I move my leg that sharp pain only builds up rapidly. Causing me to stop in my tracks.

Assassin then immediately revealed a bandaged right arm. It looked kind of like a useless flat board. But then he grabs one of the loose ends and-

...

What. The. Fuck.

It was a disgusting sight, and I gagged and held in the urge to just throw up. It's was like watching an elongated arm rip off of his flesh and sorts of 'flaps' in the air, yet left no real marks in the aftermath. The arm itself looked like some sort of demon's arm, even longer than Assassin himself. At first, it was as black as the night itself, but then it suddenly turns into this orangeish-red color.

 _ **"**_ _ **Zabaniya**_ _ **.**_ _ **"**_ Assassin let out. I could tell that was his noble Phastasm.

I could feel Saber growing extremely tense and worried once he unleashed it.

I-I don't know what exactly going on, however. All I knew is that my body is suddenly screaming at me to get away as fast as I possibly could. That I could die if this touches me.

The disgusting arm suddenly starts to extend outwards at toward me at an incredible pace. Thought if both of my legs work properly I could have easily gotten away.

It was no wonder that Assassin was smart enough to injure my leg first before attempting this. So all I could do was watch as the arm came toward me, with any attempt to move my leg resulting in intense pain and forcing me to stop.

 _ **"It seems this is over."**_ I could hear Ruler sadly say. And frankly, I'm inclined to believe her...

I watched in horror at it got closer to closer And as it got close enough to touch my chest.

But then Assassin was blasted away by a torrent of lightning that seems to appear from the sky. He skimmed on the ground a bit, but then jumped back on his feet. Though he was twitching a bit due to being struck by lightning.

"I'm not going to let our snow angel get touched by that disgusting thing." I hear a voice say. I look up to see Akeno floating up in the sky, wings and all out and proudly showing. "I believe I need to teach what happens when you mess with us, Mr. Servant."

But I very nearly broke out into a panic when I saw her damn wings. It took nearly everything I had to control myself...

Having just contained myself. I then look at the fight of Akeno engaging with Assassin. Or well, trying to strike him down with Lightning, all the while Assassin was swiftly dodging any bolts that came his way. Any of his daggers that he tosses were quickly blasted away by lightning. There was... a sadistic look on her face every time she got close to hitting him.

Still, having gotten myself together. I grab the dagger that was in my knee an-

GAH!? OH god, why did I think that was a good idea?! WHY!? I cover my mouth to try to make my screaming not that loud... It hurts so much... So much blood. You think I'd get used to seeing a lot of blood...

Still. It hurt so much I...

I slowly and painfully stand back up, my bloody leg shaking as it tries to hold me up.

I then take a step forward.

Assassin notices me.

I then take another, painful step forward.

I could tell at this point he knew he was outnumbered 2 to 1. And that he didn't like those odds.

I then scream and start running toward him. Ignoring all the pain that I'm feeling right now.

And my god is it a lot. It's really stupid and I shouldn't be doing this. But I this point I didn't care. My anger from today is like a broken dam. At this very moment, all I want is to beat the crap out of him,

This Assassin clearly knows he outmatch now, he can't dodge Akeno's magic and take me on at the same time. Maybe by ourselves, but not if we're fighting together.

He then turns away and making a run for it.

I was NOT going to let him get away.

"Don't you dare try to run you coward!" I scream at him. Pointing my hidden blade at him. I refuse to let him run!

" _ **AIR STRIKE!**_ " I scream as loudly as possible. Akeno couldn't help but pause and look at due to just was... angry I sound.

But with my words, the torrent of deadly wind was unleashed. Surging toward its unfortunate target. He even looks back to see the wind coming towards him. And for a second, reveals the golden blade that hid underneath.

I didn't care of the force of the attack send me flying back. All I care about was hitting and completely destroying Assassin. I've had enough of today.

And when my wind reaches him I smile as he... Hops on it...?

He... he's suddenly riding my Airstrike! propelling him forward far faster then he was ever going before. Using it as a way to ensure his escape...

What... That's... not what should have happened. He... He shouldn't be able to do that!

Akeno wouldn't be fast enough either... Speaking of her, she then slowly comes down toward me.

As she asks if I'm alright. I let out a scream in frustration.

"Damit! This is my fault, we could have had him...!" I yelled. Clearly mad at myself for letting assassin get away.

"Now now, don't worry Isai. We'll make sure to find that man and make him pay.." She said in a delighted, but dark tone... and this was someone I looked up to?

 _ **"Unlikely."**_ I could hear Ruler say behind us. Both of us look at her with questionable faces. _**"Assassin's Presence Concealment will make it impossible to even track him."**_

"Is that so..." Akeno solemnly said. Glancing at my hands for a second. As if making a mental note. I get the feeling That I won't like that in the future, but I ignore it. "Oh also..."

She then turns to Ruler.

"Why didn't you help our little snow angel here?" She sweetly asks her though she could tell she meant anything but sweet.

 _ **"With the exception of certain conditions. I cannot interfere with a battle between two Servants. And How I feel about the matter is irrelevant."**_ Ruler states.

"Don't be mad at her..." I let out. Having calmed down ever so slightly. "She just doing her job... thought it would have been nice if she helped. I understand why she didn't."

Akeno put on her 'thinking' face.

"Well alright!~ But we're still going to have a long talk after this miss Ruler~" Akeno said with a giggle... Looking a Ruler, she was uneasy about her.

 _ **"What about you?"**_ Ruler then said after shrugging off that feeling. And very unhappy that one of the Devils followed them. _**"You shouldn't be here."**_

"Well, Buchou just wanted to make sure Isai here was safe and sound, so she sent me to find you two after a little bit. You are a servant after all. And while you may be Ruler, that doesn't mean we can fully trust you to not attack her. And it is our Territory after all. Can't have any unwanted guest around. Which you two did run into." Akeno explained

...

...

I sigh. Having fully cool off due to these two.

"Let just go and get Ruler's stuff? you two can sort out your problems once we get back to Ai's place." I said.

 _ **"Yes, this fight has delayed us long enough."**_ Ruler agreed.

"Very well. While I need to tell Rais that this place needs some fixing up. I think it's best to stay with your two in case you get attacked again." Akeno said... And I can't blame her. Ruler didn't really want her to tag along, she didn't say no.

Thought I do look at the street we were on and well... fixing up would be an understatement. Airstrike really did a number on the place.

 _ **"Do you need help with your leg?"**_ Ruler aks me. I couldn't help but look down.. to notice that it was already starting to heal.

"I... think it'll be fine over time," I said. "But some help will still be nice."

Ruler then helps me up, and while it was healing, I was limping a bit as I walk, so Akeno was nice enough to help me by helping me walk.

* * *

Assassin made sure that they were definitely gone when he appeared again. Even if he wasn't an Assassin, he would almost impossible to see due to being hidden in a black cloak.

 _"Almost had her huh? Shame that Devil had to come and ruin it all."_ He said to Assassin.

 _ **"It's too be expected, this is Devil Territory. One of them would surely notice."**_ Assassin said. As he walks up to one of his Dirks and picks it up, putting it away for later use. _**"No doubt the Masters here have allied with the Devils. I believe we shouldn't target them for now."**_

" _Yea, probably for the best. At least until they leave the Territory... Then we get her without dumb Devils getting in the way. Also, You know it's risky to be doing this right. What if they come back?"_ His master asks.

 _ **"We have better things to do than just wait and hope they leave town. And even if they did come back, I would be invisible to them due to my Presence Concealment skill,"**_ Assassin told him.

 _"Oh dam, your right. I keep forgetting it does things like that."_ He said.

Over time, Assassin was extremely careful and made sure to pick up every one of his dirks. Refusing to leave even one behind.

 _"What's so special about them anyway?"_ Assassin Master's ask.

 _ **"Nothing really. I just like them."**_ His servant replied.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for this mini-arc! Next will finally get to the next major act of DxD, the Raiser Arc! There will be differences and changes of course. So I hope you'll enjoy it when it happens! I also hope it doesn't take like 10+ chapters to complete it. But knowing me, it probably will.**

 **As for this chapter. We finally get to see it when Isai's get very mad, but she is pretty justified, I mean, look just how much people have kept from her? She deserves to know too! Thought Kiritsugu did leave one, very important thing out. And if you know the Fate series, you know what it is. And I can't blame him for not telling her. I know for certain she wouldn't be able to handle it. She'd break, and in a very bad way.**

 **Also, we have Assasin vs Saber! Or better known as "Isai isn't ready to fight other Servants!' Seriously, she would have died if Akeno hasn't followed them. And Akeno it sure to explain this to Rais. Especially when it comes to a certain, golden sword.**

 **Funny enough for those that know how Assassin's NP works, you would have also known that it would have most likely failed to work on Isai. Thought that really wouldn't have changed the outcome of the fight.**

 **Akeno got more spotlight this chapter too. I really like her character honestly. And I'm planning to have her be more involved as things start to shift towards the more Fate side of things. As while this chapter was more Fate then DxD, were still very much on the DxD side of things.**

 **And for the Servant of the day is... Assassin! Which abc rightly guessed as Cursed Arm!**

 **Master:?  
** **Heroic Spirit: Assassin -** **Hassan-i-Sabbah**  
 _ _ **stats**__ _ **  
Strength: B  
Endurance: B-  
Agility: A-  
Magical Power: C  
Luck: E  
Noble Phantasm: C**_

 _ _ **Class Skills**__  
 **Presence Concealment A+  
**  
 _ _ **Personal Skills**  
__ **Projectile (Daggers): B+**  
 **Protection from Wind: A  
** **Self-Modification: C**  
 _ _  
__ _ _ **Master's Skill**__

 _ _ **Noble Phantasms**  
__ **Zabaniya: Delusional Heartbeat(C), Anti-Unit**

 **It seems this version of Cursed arm has traded some Agility for a bit more Endurance when compared to his normal Stats. Still, with those Stats, it's no wonder Isai couldn't hit him. She is lucky that Assassin always sticks to the same fighting style.**

 **Anyways, untill the next chapter people!**


	17. Knight of Red

**Well, here we are again, another chapter in Fate/Soul Bound. 3 weeks eh? Well... not that good, but at least better than before. So at least I have that going for me kind of.**

 **Aside from that, not much to say, so on to the reviews!**

 ** _DungeonMaster:_ While I'm not inclined to agree (At least about friendship power. You can do some really dumb, but creative stuff with it.) I do understand why and it's perfectly reasonable to think like that. And I know I'm not the best at doing fights, it's something I really need to improve on, but hey, can't get better if I don't try right? Hopefully, as time goes on I'll get better at it. As for the whole dying thing... Well, this is Fate, and due to the nature of the Holy Grail war, people are going to start dropping once time goes by. But I wouldn't say it'd be anytime soon, however. Rather have the beginning parts have a lighter tone to them.**

 **Well, some things will change. But I do agree that Isai shouldn't get involved with the whole Rating game itself. As you said, it's a Devil's thing and Isai is certainly not going to become a Devil. I will say that Isai isn't really going to be that important to the main part of the Riser Arc. But she won't be slacking as she has her own things to do. (As you will find out) She'll try help in whatever way she can, even if it's not much.**

 **And technically your right, It wouldn't be the end of the world if they married, And while it would admittingly be an interesting path to take especially since no one has tried it yet. (As far as I can tell) I'm not sure if that's where I want the story to go. That said, Riser isn't as bad as people like to make him out to be. And I definitely want to show off his better points.**

 **Certainly, their a lot of things that the Nasuverse has that I feel can be explored a bit more. Dead apostles, Beasts, daemons, fairies. Quite a lot. I won't be able to cover everything though. That'd be impossible. Especially when most of this story takes place in the DxD World.**

 ** _RandomReader93:_ She feels uneasy because she has no trust in her for the Devils(Expect Maybe Asia.) and she never had to deal with someone quite like Akeno before. Think about it. A person who's been as devoted to god as her being forced to hang out with the very things that oppose your god, and they actually seem to be good people? I don't blame Jeanne for feeling like that.**

 ** _VGBlackwing:_ Yes, I did say there are two Rulers. And he's certainly a possibility. You'll just have to wait and see if he's in.**

 ** _UA1991:_ We'll definitely see more about Ai's past in future chapters. As there quite a lot that I want to show about her, and just why she like who she is.**

 ** _Evowizard25:_ Thanks, it's good to know I'm not completely fucking things up. And I'm happy to see that someone understands why I decided to do the whole 'Servants in the Master' thing.**

 **And while I'm not sure if my story is as good as your making out to be. It feels nice that someone actually thinks I'm doing that good of a job.**

 ** _angelvan105:_ Thank you for your continued support. I'm happy that you've been liking it. Hopefully, I can impress you some more in the future.**

 **Now onto the chapter!**

"Speaking."  
 _"Thinking."  
_ _ **"Servant Speaking."**_ **  
**

* * *

The powerful clash of two warriors destroys the once silent outskirts of this small town in England.

Mordred wasn't exactly sure just how it ended up like this, but it didn't really matter at the moment.

She is currently in full armor and was currently deflecting the crushing blows of, some sort of... Bone mace thing. She's pretty sure he was looking for a fight.

The Devil she is fighting came out of nowhere and attacked her for no reason. He has purple eyes and Black hair. And he was wearing some sort of dark causal outfit, but that outfit and the rest of his body was now covered in some sort of white boney Armor.

The Devil was fast by the way, extremely fast. Even Faster than her. Thought that wasn't really a problem.

The problem was that he hits like a truck, Each time her sword clashed with bone, it felt like a two-story house slammed into her blade at the very least. Luckily, power like this was common among Servants. So she wasn't really taken back by it. Still, a good hit form something like that is something she rather not willing to take.

Along with the sheer speed that he was swinging that mace of his, Mordred is forced to wait and bide her time for an opening. Which was annoying since she prefers to be the one of the offensive.

It was impressive really. A Devil on the level of a Servant like her? She has fought and killed other Devils before yes, and she did find some fun in those fights. But none of them weren't nearly as strong as this one.

The idea of there being Devils who were actually Servant level couldn't help but make her grin madly. They would certainly make for a decent fight. And it would prepare her for her destined fight with her Father.

But at the moment, she has to focus on the fight going on now. The man wasn't slowing down, not even for a second.

The two danced around each other in a fury of clashes at blinding speeds. The dance was in fact so intense, The ground itself was shaking from there might.

The term dance is used rather lightly, however. As Mordred was far more ruthless and wild, preferring to rely on brute force, though this aspect is shown slightly less so due to her being on the defensive. The Devil, on the other hand, moves in a more precise matter with his attacks, yet still held a very primal feeling to it, like a lion aiming for the throat of a wildebeest.

"Now this is a fight!" The man shouts, smiling. however, in his moment of joy, Mordred was it, an opening!

The mace was at just the right angle, one that allows her to effortlessly parry the mace. Throwing the Devil's aim off. Seeing the moment, She then took Clarent and tries to stab the Devil in the gut.

But then the bastard grabs the blade with his other hand. Stopping it, The devil was forced back a bit by this, however.

Mordred couldn't help but notice that his hand looked more like some sort of claw thanks to the bone armor.

"And here I thought that was going to last forever. Glad I was wrong!" The man said.

"Shit!" Was all Mordred could let out before the Devil suddenly spun her around, and with a heavy heave, tosses her high into the air.

Mordred didn't get much time to think about this either, because of only mere moments later, The Devil was already above her. Wings out and striking down with his bone mace.

While in midair, Mordred was able to roll her body around and block the brunt of the blow with her sword.

Still, the impact of the mace is more them enough to feel through the blade, and even Mordred couldn't help but flinch from the pain a bit as she rockets towards the ground.

Was it her or are the Devil's attacks hitting even harder as time goes by?

Mordred crashes into the ground as a small crater was formed from the impact. Dust spreading around her and the area, making nearly impossible to see.

It did not deter the Devil, however. With a mighty howl. He soars towards the ground. Swinging his mace into what he hopes was his target.

And of course, he hits his target... The problem is that Mordred was more than ready for him. Her sword again blocking the path of the mace.

But on impact, the Ground itself starts to give way and tear apart from the sheer force of the two conflicting weapons.

At this point. Mordred joy for this battle was quickly turning to anger. She was happy that there are devils that are Servant level... But...

This... Devil, is actually starting to push her back! Pushing the true Heir of Camelot. back! The very person who slew the King of Knights and brought her kingdom to ruin! No one else but the King should even come remotely close to her level!

Like hell is she going to let some shitty no-name Devil that she's never even heard of before overpower her!

"You fucking Bastard!" She suddenly yells as a sudden burst of power erupts from the Servant.

The air around her starts to crackle with red lightning as she flings the Devil away horizontally with a mighty shove of her blade.

Now surging with power thanks to her mana burst, she quickly jumps into the air and follows the Devil.

Before he could really react, Clarent then crashes into the man's armor, and give him a rather rough landing into the ground.

The Devil tumbles on the ground but was able to slow down and stop by digging his clawed hand into the dirt. Stopping while on all fours.

Now Mordred is really pissed. Even surging with mana Brust. Striking him with all of her might, she didn't even make the slightest crack in the Devil's armor. It was completely fine! How?! That in no way should have been possible! There has to be something about special about the armor if it can tank so much.

Still, she lands right in front of him and seizing the opportunity, she swings down the blade right into the Devil's Armored back before he even got the chance to stand back up. Kicking him on the side of the head so hard, the guy when spinning away, harshly bouncing on the ground as it happens.

But the Devil with his incredible durability easily took it. And is actually able to balance himself by forcing himself to roll on the ground and get on his feet.

With two swings of his mace, two bone spikes burst out from the mace and soar through the air, aiming right for Mordred.

Of course, something like this was easy for Mordred to react to. Raising her sword to deflect the spikes.

However, the impact of spikes was harsh, and while she could deflect them. She stumbles back a bit with each of the spikes. You can even feel as power at the spikes on the ground creating little mini tremors in the ground.

"Ugggh! You fucking bitch." Mordred Growls out towards the Devil. "You wanna suddenly be an archer? Fine by me. Two can play at that game."

She then took a stance. Firmly holding the blade in front of her.

The Devil was going to attack her, but notice that the air suddenly starts to feel different... And couldn't help but get curious at what she is going to do.

He will soon realize just how big of a mistake that is.

Like as if Mordred's Hemtel was mechanical. It automatic Comes apart and attaching itself onto her body Armor without any help from the owner.

The space around her then starts to crackle again with that red Lightning form before, only far more violently than before.

Hate, at this moment Hate was the only thing Mordred could feel and was the only thing the Devil could sense form her. He couldn't help but take a step back from the sheer Anger she radiates.

And all of that hate and power were pouring into that sword. The space around her turning to a sicky Dark Blood Red color. The blade emitting an intense murderous Aura.

It was as if the blade of the Sword is suddenly enveloped by blood and Thunder, towering into the sky. Turning its once pure and beautiful form into something sinister and wicked, more befitting for the devils of old than anything.

Does this fucking Devil think he can just tank Clarent just like that? This was the very blade he used to cut down Father! For a lowly no-name Devil to survive any strikes of this blade was not only an insult to the heir of Camelot, but to the very King of Knights himself.

No one insults King Arthur... NO ONE INSULTS THE KING!

The Devil knew at this point he could not reach her and interrupt the attack before she launches it. The only thing he could think of is-

 _ **" Clarent Blood Arthur!"**_ Mordred Screams outs as she swings her sword down. Unleashing a surging wave of crimson lightning and glows with the color of blood from the tip of her blade. A wave filled with nothing but hatred, with the sole purpose of causing destruction in its path. And that's exactly what it did.

Mordred can feel Great pain when she utilizes this, But the pain was barely anything when compared to her undying Hatred. In fact, almost nothing could quite compare to it at this moment.

And the wave seemly hits it's intended Target, it's power expanding into a large pillar on impact. Engulfing everything around it's raging Lightning...

* * *

Mordred stares at the aftermath of her attack... And there is nothing. Nothing but a giant crater that one would expect to come from the impact of a meteor. There were no trees, no grass, no life... Nothing but the hollowed Earth left in the radius made by Clarent Blood Arthur.

She was grinning at the Results. She is sure that the dastard no name Devil is definitely gone. Sure, she is going to get an earful from her Master for the unnecessary destruction. But As as far as Mordred Knew. She did nothing wrong. That was a stray devil, And stray devils were the enemies of pretty much everybody. No one would miss him, and in fact, it's better that someone like that no longer exists, so it would work out in the end

 _ **"Serves him right."**_ She said to herself. As she dismisses her armor. Revealing her Casual clothing.

 _ **"What an annoying Devil."**_ She said to herself before she starts to give control back to her Master. _ **"Oh well, At least it was fun at the start..."**_

...

...

...

 _"What. The. Fuck."_ Sofia bluntly said as she looks at the result of the fight. _"Why? I told you not to do anything unnecessary Saber."_

Sofia also couldn't help but feel very soar at the moment. But this always happens after Mordred takes control. So she's pretty used to it by now.

 _ **"Blah. He had far too much endurance for me to beat him normally."**_ Saber admits. _ **"He was pretty much asking for it anyways. He just stood there and took it I think."**_

 _"I'm more than sure this is going to attract unwanted attention, Saber."_ She points out to her Servant before sighing. _"And that just what I want to avoid."_

 _ **"Hey. You know he was a stray Devil, and those are things no one wants around. A little collateral damage is worth it if it means a stray no longer walks the Earth. I've probably saved a bunch of people just by doing that.**_ " She insists.

 _"Please. We both know that's not the reason. You probably just got pissed at him and just wanted him dead."_ she told her. Calling out Mordred Bullshit.

 _ **"Eh... You knew I was going to do this anyways. If you wanted me to hold back, you should have fought instead. Besides, In the end, we got the results, the bastard is dead."**_ Mordred happily told her.

 _"... Yeah. I guess your right."_ She said before scanning the area for anything. _"Mission complete I suppose?... Shame we have Nothing to show for it."_

 _ **"Pfff, Does that really matter?"**_ Saber asks.

 _"No proof, No reward_ _Saber."_ Sofia told her. _"You know that."_

At that moment, it was as if Saber remembered something she forgot.

 _ **"Oh... Well... Maybe something survived then? How about now go take a look."**_ Mordred suggests

 _"I've seen your Skill Sheet Saber. I highly doubt he would live through that. As well as anything we could've used."_ She told her. _"Plus, it's only a matter of time before someone or something comes to check out the place. Rather be long gone when that happens_ " She told her Before she starts to move.

 _ **"Well. I can't really disagree with that."**_ Saber mutters. _**"Still, It was satisfying to see him bite the dust."**_

 _"Sure sure..."_ she said, party agreeing.

* * *

After the two left the area, At the very center of the impact zone. The ground around it starts to shift around and move. Before a bloody and White Arm pop out digs itself out of the ground.

There was also a body attached to the Arm. Revealing that it was, in fact, the Stray Devil. His Armor was gone. He's missing an eye, and there was nothing but a bloody stump where his right arm should be. He was also missing his left foot and the left side of his body was badly Burnt. his clothing was also in tatters.

The Devil struggled to breathe for a bit. But he slowly and painfully stood back up and starts to walks out of the crater.

"Ugghhh." He let out, hold on his head... God... he was having so much fun... That person.. he wants to see her again. He wants to fight her again. He wants to see the life drain from her eyes after he bites out her throat-

His eyes widen as his Bone armor starts to grow back on his arm again, slowly covering his body. He's come to realize his thoughts are getting cloudy again.

Knowing what would happen. In a wild panic. The Stray quickly dug his bloody hand into his right pocket, which luckily was still there, and took out a small White Pill. He quickly put it in his mouth and swallows it.

His thought became clear once again as he takes a deep and painfully sharp breath.

"Fuck! Shit!' Let let out. Now out of the Radius of... whatever the fuck that person just did. He sat back down to catch his breath. He just needs a couple of minutes.

"Too close... Way too close..." He said to himself before coughing up some blood. He looks at his bloody stump. "Shit... she really did a number on me huh... Need to be more careful next time I fight her... Well, whatever... I've been through worst anyways."

She continues to sit there for a couple more minutes. Letting his wounds slowly heal.

"..I should get out of here." He finally said with two wings popping out of his back. His body starting to float in the air, with him clutching his stump. He was lucky that he didn't have his wings out for the moment of impact. He highly doubts he would be able to get away before someone comes if they were injured as well.

Still, he could only fly away slowly, as he needs most of his energy to recover.

He knew he would be fine in the end though, After all, Nothing but a Holy weapon could kill him.

* * *

Rias was sitting down as she carefully listened to what Akeno told her about the events that transpired tonight.

She sighs a bit at the fact that Akeno had to fix another street that Isai fought in. She was sure this was going to be a thing from now on.

Still... There were far more important matters that need to be addressed first.

"Are you sure that's what you saw?" Rias asks her Queen. Akeno nods.

"I no have doubt, Isai was wielding a genuine Holy sword," Akeno repeats herself. Rias frowns at her words.

"A True Holy Sword... We can't let Yuuto know about this." Rias quietly said to herself. "That said, I knew she was special. But to think she can actually wield such a thing... Do you know which?" Rias asks.

Akeno shook her head.

"No, but If Mr. Kiritsugu and Ai are telling the Truth. I assume it's a Holy sword form the 'other world'." Akeno said. Rias couldn't help but agree.

"True. They did say she has a Servant... If we could figure out the name of her Servant. We could easily figure out which Servant." Rias concludes. Before sighing and laying back into the chair, rubbing her forehead. "The problem is figuring that out. We don't know anything about that world. And while I'm still iffy about the whole thing. I get the feeling that if we get involved with it. Things will change for the worst. And that scares me."

"But you're also worried about Isai and Ai." Akeno sadly said, With Rais nodding. Balling her fist a bit.

"I don't want anything bad to happen to them. They may not be a part of my Peerage. But they already feel like family." Rias admits, with Akeno giggling a bit.

"Ara ara, That's so like you Buchou." Akeno told her. "You always worry too much about us."

"I suppose..." Rias admits, smiling a bit at her words. "What do you think we should do...?"

"Do what you feel is right. No matter what. You know we all will follow you regardless of your choice." Akeno replies.

"...Heh, you always knew how to cheer me up." Rias said with a small smirk. But that soon turns back to frown. "Still... I would be nice if I could get at least one of them to join my peerage... specially Isai."

"Especially since He's coming soon..." Akeno darkly said. Rias was quiet, but nods.

"I have no doubt we will have to face him in a Rating Game. And we're not ready to face him yet... but with Isai joins. I know we could win..." Rias said to herself.

"That's assuming she could even wield it after she becomes a Devil." Akeno points out. "Isai would be nice, but now knowing about the Holy Sword... If Yuuto finds out about that... Ai is definitely the safer bet."

Rias agrees with that. Even if it felt weird with how distrustful Ai is of them.

"And now she has that Ruler working for her. I saw that look in her eyes when I ask Ai the first time. She not going to let us turn Ai in a devil even if said person agrees. At least not willingly." Rias said.

"That is a problem..." Akeno admits. "Well, at least we have Issei~."

Rias couldn't help but smile and nods at her words.

"Yes. Issei, At first I thought his Sacred Gear was just a Twice Critical. But it's clear now that it's far more than just that. Even if we somehow recruit Ai or Isai, no doubt he'll be our secret weapon." She said.

"Ara Ara, Issei will be quite surprised when he finds out~," Akeno said with a giggle. "Though I do feel a bit bad that we talking about them without them knowing."

"Yes, I will admit I do feel bad..." rias nods. "That said. It's not like that we're the only ones hearing this. Isn't that right... Mr. Kiritsugu?"

It took a second. But after she said those words. The door opens revealing that Emiya Kiritsugu was indeed listening in.

"...How did you know?" He asks, with one of his hands in his pocket. No doubt he's holding coming just in case things go south.

"You are in our base of operation." Rias smoothly said. "Don't you think it'd be hard to believe we don't have our own ways of detecting people?"

"... So you knew I was listening in this whole time but still kept talking. Why?" He asks again, eyeing the both of them.

"Ufufuf It's quite simple really, There's no need to keep the truth from you," Rias said. "And There are still questions we have Mr. Emyia. Questions you have the answers too."

"And why should I answer anything?" He asks again.

"Come on Mr. Emiya, You never finish what you meant to say before," Akeno said. "For example, We still need to know your connection to the fallen angels. After all, You must know about the great war, right? It's quite the sensitive subject."

"I see..." Kiritsugu said. "... You two are far more sly then you make yourselves seem."

"We are Devils after all. It's a given really." Rias replies. "...So what's your connection to them."

"... All I will say is that I have no real connection to the fallen angels themselves, just one of their leaders." He told them. Rias then narrows her eyes at his response.

"That's rather vague, can you at least tell us which one?" Rias presses a bit on it.

"I told you, That's all I'm going to say more about the subject." He said. Rias clicks her teeth a bit. She wants to know more... But she gets the feeling she shouldn't press her luck too far when it comes to that. Or she might regret it.

"Fine then..." Rias said. "Then Tell us more about the Holy Grail War."

* * *

A new day has come, And I am Fully dressed and ready for School. But all I was doing at the moment is silently staring at the mirror, looking at my own reflection

The scary thing about my own expression is that fact that I didn't have one. It looks tired and emotionless... As if it has given up. Like it's just about ready to throw in the towel. The look of someone who already accepts whatever fate the world plans for them.

Of course, it's silly to think that. I don't feel like I've given up really. In fact, I kinda feel good now that I know the truth. Sure, it sucks that a lot of things I thought I knew was a lie, and it still hurts a bit to think about it. But there was a strange solace that drifts into my mind when I think about it as well.

Perhaps it is the feeling that 'It can't get any worst.'? I don't know. I've never really experienced this stuff before. My mind is probably just handling it in a very unusual way.

I wouldn't be too surprised if that's the case. Since I'm not really human apparently. Granted I still feel human. At least, what I thought was human. But now I'm not so sure.

 _ **"Are you alright Master?"**_ I could hear Saber say, being the one to break the silence.

 _"I'm fine Saber,"_ I told her. _"Just got a lot on my mind is all."_

I get a small feeling that Saber doesn't quite believe me. But hey! If anything. It shows she at least cares.

 _ **"... If you say so. I will not pry if you need more time."**_ Saber told.

 _"Relax Saber."_ I insist _"I'm fine. Really! Sure, it's not... what I would have preferred. But just think of it like a game of baseball, If life throws you a curveball and it hits you in the face. You just need to endure and move forward!"_

 _ **"I am not sure how this situation would relate to whatever this 'baseball' is. But if you believe you are fine. So be it."** _Saber told me. Man, no matter what I say or do Saber seems to accept it. Talk about Loyalty. It makes me smile a bit thinking about it. Having someone you know will never betray or lie to you. She's the only person I can completely trust now.

Then again, She is basically the face of chivalry. I should expect no less from her in that case!

 _"This is one of the things I'm starting to like about you Saber. You don't question- or well you do question things I say. But no matter what, you stand by my side. If that's not loyalty, I don't know what is."_ I express to her.

 ** _"Of course. You are a just Master. As such, as long as your my Master. My blade is yours until the day we part."_** Saber confirms for me.

Until we part huh...

I shake my head. No need for such thoughts!

I then hear a ring at the door. And with it, my mind immediately goes to Ai-chan... I guess I should go say hi. It's a shame I'm the only one here currently. Otherwise, Father could have gone to answer it instead.

Still, I pat my cheeks a bit to gain composer, leave the bathroom, and head towards the front door. Making sure to grab my bag along the way.

 _ **"Ai I assume.** "_ Saber said. I couldn't help but nod.

 _"No one else would come knocking at this time,"_ I told her.

 _ **"Are you still upset with her?"**_ Saber asks me. I ponder that thought. Am I still upset...

 ** _"Well, I wouldn't say I'm upset with her, not anymore at least. But I don't think I can say I'm happy about it either."_** I honestly told her.

The front door rings again.

"Sheesh. I'm already coming! No need to ring the bell again!" I told her as I get to the door. Man, this is going to be pretty awkward now that I think about it.

However, when I open the door. I wasn't greeted with the sight of Ai... Instead it was Issei and Asia. both of them in their school outfits.

"...Huh?" I let out. pretty confused about it being these two instead. "You're not Ai."

Issei seems surprised that I'm surprised.

"What? Were you expecting Ai?" Issei asks. I just nod at him. "Well, you got us instead!"

"We were worried... With everything that happens yesterday." Asia said.

Ah yes, the whole fight with Assassin... I guess Akeno told them that, huh. I'm not too surprised by that. I would have told them myself, but I opted to head back home instead to sleep the rest of the night off.

"Are you still hurt?" Issei Said, coming up and looking over me a bit. "Akeno did say that the someone did a number to your leg."

"My leg is fine. Healed pretty fast in fact." I told him. Yea, I know it's not normal. But I assume it's a Servant thing at this point. I tend to jump back from injuries rather fast after all.

I even move that leg a bit to show them it's fine.

"Well, that's good!" Issei said, relieved that I'm fine.

"Does it have to do with that Servant...?" Asia asks. I froze for a second but then remembers that they were told what Servants were. At least from what Akeno told me.

"I assume so," I told them. _"Saber?"_

 _ **"I had something that has a similar power before. But I no longer have it with me."**_ Saber told me.

It looks like Issei would going to say something but then stops before he says anything. I bet he wanted to reply to Saber, but remember that Asia is around.

I couldn't help but smile a bit at that. Even after everything knows about Servants. He still doesn't want to break his promise.

Still, she just doesn't have it anymore? That's depressing. I Wonder where it is now then...? Eh, I can think about it later.

"Well lucky you two. I was just about to leave." I told them, coming out of my house, making sure to close and lock the door.

And with that. The three of us head towards school.

As we walk, It... kind of felt strange that Ai-chan wasn't here. We're always walking to school together. That being said, I get the feeling we wouldn't have talked much even if she was here.

"So how's your morning been?" Issei asks me.

"It's been fine I suppose. Better than the last couple of days at least." I told him. "Still... My Father told me a lot of things Yesterday... I'm not fully sure how to deal with this knowledge..."

"..What were you told?" Asia quietly ask. She clearly wasn't sure if it was something she should ask.

I just remain quiet for a bit, thinking if I should answer.

"Maybe I shouldn't have asked..." Asia then said. Oh, Maybe she took my silence the wrong way.

"No no, It's fine. Just think about it." I told her "... I guess it's fine. I have to talk to someone about it anyways."

I rather not talk about the whole 4th war thing though. So I'll just tell them about...

"Well... I guess I..." I try to say something, but it's pretty hard to let out. It just...

"If you don't want to talk about it you don't have too," Asia told me with Issei agreeing. I just shake my head.

"It's fine. It is better to get it out anyways" I told her. "Now... Well... I'm not exactly..."

"Exactly what?" Issei asks.

"Exactly..." I had to take a breath, shaking slightly. "Human... I'm not exactly human."

"...Eh?" Issei let out. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I was told that I'm actually a Homunculus... an Artificially Made Human. I don't know why, however, and my father didn't know either." I said hesitantly.

The two went quiet for a bit after hearing this. Not sure what to say. Can't blame them. Even I'm not sure how to take it, and I'm the Homunculus!

"It kind of funny. Knowing you've been living a lie." I said. Looking at my own hands "I thought I was human all this time. But in truth. I'm just some... thing. Better yet. I don't even know why I was even made, why I exist! Like seriously, what the point anymore?! I can't help but think about this now!"

I can feel myself get madder and madder as I keep talking about it... Maybe I didn't as good as I thought I did.

"I don't think that matters" Issei suddenly said. Snapping my attention towards him. He... Is he mocking me?

"What?" I angrily told him.

"I mean... You're Isaiviel von Einzbern, right? Then that's all that should really matter." He told me, not being phased but my slight outburst. Or at least pretending not to be. "Just because you found out you're not human. Doesn't mean you would just suddenly change from being who you always were. Sure you may have not be Human, and you certainly have the spirit of one. And I think that what matters the most."

...

Both Asia and I stare at him amazingly. As we did so I thought hard about what he said.

Oh, how much of a fool I was...

"Did I say something wrong?" He asks, getting a bit nervous because of the stares.

I then start laughing a bit... which caught both Issei and Asia off guard.

"What did I do wrong?!" Issei asks again.

'No no..." I said. taking a breath before I force myself to stop laughing "I-It's just... your completely right. I'm just... been overthinking this really. Which made me feel Depress and empty. Like I'm living some sort of lie, that I shouldn't be who I am. But I know I shouldn't think like that. All I really needed was someone to tell me that. So... Thank you."

I give me a warm smile, something I can tell that he appreciates a lot.

Funny enough, Asia looks slightly conflicted about this. But quickly then smiles herself.

"I'm just glad that your feeling better," Asia said. I giggle slightly at her. I get the feeling she got ever so slightly jealous. Ha, I bet she herself didn't even realize that.

"Yup!" I agree with her. "You're a lot like Keichii-kun in that aspect."

"Eh?" Issei let out. "Why's that?"

"Keichii-kun seems to always know what to say when I get depress or mad," I told him. "I often talk to him about these things as well."

"Oh." issei said. "He seems like a good friend."

"What's this about me?" I could hear someone say.

All three of us suddenly jump and quickly turn around. Seeing Keiichi-kun just standing there.

"Woah. Synchronize jumping. That's new." He casually said.

"Don't scare me like that!" I told him. "I keep telling you not to do that!"

"Sorry Sorry." He said, Raising his hands in front of him. "I just wanted to surprise you. Been a while since we've actually talked."

I pause and think about it... Yea, it's really been a while huh?

"That said..." He glaces at Issei and Asia. "Didn't think you'd find replacements so soon."

"Ooh... It's not what It looks like!" I suddenly said. "You and Ai-chan are my best friends! I could never replace you two!"

Keichii-kun just laughs.

"Don't worry. I'm just messing you." He told me... I just stare at him. "... What? You look cute when you're like this."

"Jerk!" I said,

"Why doesn't she add kun to my name..." Issei quietly said to himself. Oh right!

"Keiichi-kun! I think It's best I introduce you to my new friends." I said, before "This is Issei, but I'm sure you already know about him."

"Hey." Issei said. Waving at him a bit.

"Didn't think you'd hang out with the biggest pervert in school," Keichii-kun comments. "But hey."

"Hey! I'm a proud pervert thank you very much!" He told him. Grumbling at him a bit.

"Didn't say it's a bad thing," Keiichi points out.

"And this is Asia! She a new friend, but she very nice and caring!" I gesture towards her.

"Hello. I hope we can be friends in the future." Asia quietly said.

"Ditto," Keichii-Kun said toward her. "An interesting set of friends I must say. Not that's a bad thing mind you."

Keiichi eyes scan the areas a bit As he joins us in our walk.

"Huh, so Ai isn't really here..." He said... As if he was expecting this.

"You sound like you knew she would be here," I said to him.

"You two did get into a fight after all." He told me.

...What?

"...How do you know?" I suddenly ask him, narrowing my eyes.

"Hey... Yea! You weren't there!" Issei said. Looking at Keichii-kun.

"Well, she called me last night and told me you two got into a fight." He said.

"Oh." was all Issei and I could let out.

"Yea, she was crying and sobbing throughout it. She's really scared that you don't want to be friends with her anymore." He told her.

... Did I really hurt Ai-chan that badly...?

"... She did suddenly get quite after you left." Issai then adds. "She kept her head down and refused to speak to anyone after that."

"Woah... Ai-chan let you of all people in her house? Dam, the world just might end at this rate." He said, amazed by the sheer fact that Ai would even let him in her house.

"Yea... She kicks hard by the way." Issei said.

"Ah, I bet she kicked you right there right?" Keichii said as if he expected it. Issei nods at his words "I've been unlucky enough to be on the receiving end of one of those kicks before. She has a bad habit of being rather violent towards people she doesn't like."

"I know right? I feel like she goes overboard." Issei agrees. "Like I didn't even do anything bad towards her!"

"Just got to toughen up if you gonna hang out with her more," Keichii said. "That said. You seem like a good guy. I think it'd be a good idea if she befriends someone like you."

"Why do you say that?" Issei asks, raising an eyebrow in confusion. Keichii when quiet for a second.

"... Best you ask Ai-chan yourself." He told him. Getting a groan form Issei.

"I should talk to her." I then said. Catching the attention of the boys

"Yea, I told her that you would definitely forgive her for... Whatever happened. But I'm sure she needs to hear that from you." He said with me nodding in agreement.

"...But for now, Let's talk about something else for now." I then said. Preferring to change the subject for now.

"Right... Oh! That reminds me." Keichii-kun then said. "You remember those nightmares you were having for a bit? You know the one where it's completely dark and there are those... things."

I raise an eyebrow. It's certainly been a while since I've had those, I've stopped having them when I summoned Saber.

"Nightmare?" issei ask, with both him and Asia looking at me. Right, they wouldn't know about it. Only Keichii and Ai would know.

"Yea..." I questionably said. "What about them?"

"Do you think dreams are contagious?" He then asks... Where is he going with this?

"No. Why do you ask?" I ask him.

"Well... It's just that lately I've been having dreams that were pretty similar to what you've described." He then said.

"What...? Why would you have tho-" I was saying but...

I then stop. The gears that are turning in my head suddenly had a thought...

Are... Are those nightmares connected to Summoning a Servant? If so...

I then suddenly turn and Grab Keichii by the shoulders. Something he wasn't expecting at all.

"Wha-" He was about to say, but I cut him off.

"Keichii." I seriously said. "Are you telling the Truth? Are you really seeing those Dreams? Or are you trying to scare me again?"

"Wait. What's going on?" Issei suddenly asks. Asia seems to want to know as well, but I ignore them.

"...Yea? Why would I lie about that? Does it look like I'm trying to mess with you?" He said. I bit my lips a bit at his head... He doesn't look like he's lying. "Ok seriously, what's going on? You kind of making me nervous right now."

...

"If anything unnatural happens. And I mean really unnatural. Come and talk to me, ok?" I tell him.

"Uh.. what are you acting like this...?" He was starting to say.

"Just promise me alright?!" I almost yell at him.

"O-ok ok! I swear, if anything strange happens, you'll be the first to know. Alright?" He promises.

I stare at him for a couple more seconds... Before letting him go. He takes a couple of steps back form me. Ugg... Right now, this is the last thing I need.

The three just look at me questionably, confused and not really sure as to why I'm acting like this. But they don't say or question anything I did.

 _ **"...Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"**_ Saber asks me.

 _"...Yea, but I really hope that's not the case."_ I told her.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for chapter 17! We haven't met Riser just yet. But we're getting there. And I know some people might be upset that the Stray didn't get killed by the Mordred's Noble Phantasm, but there an actual reason for it! Also, Mordred still won, she didn't kill him. And I'm sure Mordred will be pissed once she finds out. But that doesn't change the fact that she kicked his butt at the end there.**

 **Still, I get the feeling things might have been different if that fight went on for a bit longer...**

 **Also, Keichii is back! It seems like he going to become very important very soon. Not sure if people remember him much though. Regardless He here to stay.**

 **Now... for the Servant Sheet of the chapter... I think it's best to show Mordred!**

 **Master: Sofia  
Servant: Saber - Mordred  
 _Stats  
_** **Strength: B+  
** **Endurance: B+  
** **Agility: B+  
** **Magical Power: A-  
** **Luck: D  
Noble Phantasm: A**

 **Class Skills**  
 **Magic Resistance: B**  
 **Riding: A**

 **Personal Skills  
** **Mana Burst: A** **  
Instinct: B**  
 **Battle Continuation: B**  
 **Charisma: D**

 _ _ **Master's Skill  
**__ **Calm and Collected: A**

 **Noble Phantasms**  
 **Secret of Pedigree: C, Anti-Unit(Self)  
** **Clarent: C, Anti-Unit**  
 **Clarent Blood Arthur: A+, Anti-Army**

 **Mordred is overall stronger than before. Seems Sofia wasn't kidding when she said that she and Mordred has a near-perfect affinity. Though she does lose a rank in Charisma. It a shame that Mordred didn't use Sofia Master's Skill during the fight either, but I don't think it would have mattered in the end.**

 **Anyways, that's all for now. See you all in chapter 18!**


	18. Seven Pieces

**Well... Two months huh... Yea I'm not sure anything I could say would be a reasonable excuse. Because even if I did have one, that doesn't change the fact that I messed up, honestly, I know I should have had this chapter up sooner, and I'm deeply sorry for those who had to wait for so long. I hope to god that this doesn't repeat, and I fully intend for the next chapter to come out in two weeks time.**

 **So I'm not going to bother you all with the Details on why this happened. But If you are wondering, well... I can answer that in PM if you like.**

 **As always, if anyone spots any errors in my writing, please tell me as soon as possible. I think it clear as day I'm not gonna get them all.**

 **Anyways on to the PMs!  
**

 ** _VGBlackwing:_ Add who again? Do you mean Shirou? If so, again, I wouldn't mind adding him if he can add to the Story, but at the moment, I just can't really see any reason do so. But hey, things can change in the future so who knows? At the very least, if I can't figure out a way. Maybe I can at least give him a small cameo.**

 ** _ptl:_ Yup, if anything was shown through this. It's that this stray is one tanky Devil. Most Servants wouldn't even be able to take such a hit and live. As for the ****medication and just what he would do... Well, we'll explore that more in a future Chapter.**

 ** _TheAzureKnight:_ The Excalibur Arc is one of the arcs I'm really excited about. Honestly probably one of the arcs I'm most looking forward to. And while you can read it however you want. I do suggest actually reading the story, as I do plan for something... interesting to happen at the end of the ****Riser arc** **.**

 ** _angelvan105:_ Well Mordred is Mordred. If I got her wrong, I would feel ashamed of myself. And honestly. i don't really think people will care if they find out who she is. I mean, that's not going to stop her from kicking their teeth in.**

 ** _Evowizard25:_ thank you, your support is very much welcomed and encouraging Ad I'm really happy to know people think I'm using the characters correctly. It's always one of the things I'm most worried about.**

 **Now let's get into this chapter, shall we?**

* * *

 _Wings large enough to block the sight of the sky. The Mighty dragon stood. The darkness surrounding the destroyed land. With even the very clouds themselves as pitch as black._

 _And at the center of it all stood A Dark Dragon. One whose size Dwarfs the very citadel it once stood on. It is the very will of Britain itself. One that has come in defiance of the King of Knights._

 _The Hole in the world, Vortigern, The Brother of Uther Pendragon._

 _Artoira underestimated the man. She, Gawain and an elite troop of men had him cornered him in a Citadel while he was in human form after all. Foolishly believing they had already won, they let their guard down and were overwhelmed by a single attack in a moment of hesitation._

 _This attack was so strong, it destroyed the entierly of Artoira's elite troops, leaving only Artoira and Gawain left. But that attack didn't just destroy her troops in one go, but it's also Drained the Light in both Excalibur and Excalibur Galatine. With Galatine losing it's light completely while Excalibur glows as if it was a dying ember._

 _This was why Vortigern was known as the hole in the world. As his power devours the light of Holy weapons, rendering them nearly powerless. In fact, the holier the weapon, the stronger his darkness grew._

 _Oh, also Vortigern turned into a Dragon as he did this attack. And he grew bigger and bigger as the fight went on._

 _This shattered Gawain Moral, leaving him only able to watch as Artoria fight with what little light her Blade had left._

 _So Artoira fought Vortigern for hours on ends, refusing to give up. The King being pushed to her very limits. Her opponent far outmatches her in nearly every aspect. But she stood strong, Losing here would mean the fall of Britan, so she would keep fighting until the bitter end._

 _But the King was no fool, she was prepared in case something like this was too happen. She has one final Trump card up her sleeve. One that could End this battle in an instant, but she couldn't do it by herself._

 _"My King! You must retreat! This isn't a battle we can win!" Gawain begs his king said, finally regaining himself._

 _"I'm afraid that is impossible." She told him. Giving him a small hint of a smile despite just barely keeping herself from being crush by one of the Dragon's feet. "However, I would greatly appreciate your assistance Sir Gawain."_

 _Saber wasn't one to smile, ever. So this shocks the Knight of the Sun. But at the same time, he couldn't help but wonder why she was smiled like this._

 _It was like she believes they could win. Which seems impossible really... But this was his King..._

 _And if his King believes they can win, then they can win. This, Sir Gawain is sure of._

 _With his spirits raised back up, he grabs his Blade and rushes in to help his King...  
_

* * *

My eyes slowly open back up as the sudden ringing of a bell...

What was I doing...? Why am I in school...? Oh... right. I was listening to some sort of lecture in class. I guess it got boring and I fell asleep.

As my eyes adjust to taking in light. I notice that everyone was starting to get ready to leave.

 _ **"Did you sleep well, Master?"**_ I hear Saber ask me. This time I didn't forget she was in my head. So I wasn't surprised to hear her.

 _"Uhh... Yea I think..."_ I tiredly said as my mind continues to boot up. _"I guess I didn't get enough sleep last night."_

 _ **"You did spend a good portion of the night staring at the ceiling. So I would not be surprised if that is the case"**_ Saber notes.

Right... I guess I did do that. Well, it wasn't my fault. I had a lot on my mind to think about. I mean, anyone would do that same thing in my shoes...

That said, I'm probably going to have even more on my mind now. Especially with Keichi-kun...

 _"... By the way, Saber, have you fought any Dragons during your time as a King?"_ I ask her, to her, I guess that would seem out of nowhere.

 _ **"I slew a couple during my lifetime yes. Why do you ask?"**_ Saber wonders to me.

 _"Well, I just had a dream about you fighting a giant black dragon,"_ I said.

 _ **"A Black dragon...? Ah, you must mean Vortigern."**_ She said as if she just remembered it. _"_ _ **He was certainly one of the most formidable opponents I've ever face. And the closest I've ever came to defeat."**_

 _"Ah..."_ Is all I could only say. I keep seeing more and more of her past... Would that be considered an invasion of privacy?

My attention then suddenly shift as I notice Issei approach me. With Aisa following behind him.

"Fell asleep huh?" He asks me, in which I nod. "Can't blame you. I could barely stay up myself."

"You shouldn't fall asleep like that." Asia chips in.

"Yea, I know... I just didn't get much sleep last night." I admit. It sucks because it's been a while since I came to school.

"Can't really blame you," Issei said. "A lot has been happening lately. Even I have been some trouble sleeping these days."

Really now?

"I bet it's because you're thinking of breast." I jokingly said to him.

"Well yea, but that's beside the point," Issei replies.

. . .

I'm not sure what else I was expecting. I can only assume that my expectations are set too high.

"So what do you plan to do for today?" Issei asks me.

"Oh, I'm going to go talk to Ai-chan," I told him as I stood up. "We still need to straighten some things out. Plus I need to tell her about Keichi-kun."

"Right... But are you sure he's going to summon a Servant?" Isei has to ask me.

"It sounds far too familiar to my nightmares for it not to be connected somehow." I point out. "I'm also hoping that Ai-chan can give me a clearer picture about it."

"That does make sense." Aisa quiets says. "Uh, but what about training with Yuuto?"

Yea, I guess I have been skipping that lately too... But still.

"I'd rather resolve this sooner than later. I'm sure he'll understand." I told them. Yuuto is the understanding kind of guy right? I'm sure of it really.

Speaking of the Devil, Yuuto just happens to comes in as we were talking about him.

"I don't mind it," Yuuto said, overhearing our conversation. "But expect you to be training a lot harder tomorrow."

"Eh, can't be too bad," I said, shrugging a bit. "But anyway, why are you here? I highly doubt you came here just because."

"But before you go, Buchou would like to talk to you alone Isai, if you don't mind," He said.

...Eh? Talk to me? For what reason?

"Uhh... Sure, but why does she want to talk to me?" I ask, in which Yuuto shakes his head.

"I'm not sure myself, But I believe it's rather important." He told me.

It's strange that wants to talk to me alone but I'm a bit curious on to what she wants to talk about.

"Would you like me to take you there?" Yuuto kindly asks me with a smile, a smile that not only blushes but also my heart jumps a bit . . .

Stupid pheromones. Can't a girl just go one day without them getting in the way?

I can also tell that Issei didn't like my reaction.

"Oi! Stop that you damn playboy! How am I going to add her to my harem if you keep swooning her over like that?!" Issei protests.

. . .

You know, as much as I want to just stop him there. I'd feel pretty bad if I senselessly crush his hopes and dreams, especially since he been helping me cope with my problems. So I'll a just let him stay in his little fantasy.

"Uhh... No, I can go myself" I ket out. Before turning my attention to Issei. "That being said, why are you so interested in me anyway?"

"Well, there the first girl to accept my pervertedness. so why not?" Issei excitedly answers. "Besides, it's not only you. I want to add Buchou and Akeno as well!"

I stare at him blankly for a second. Also, I could have sworn I heard Asia mutter something.

"... I wish I could have big dreams like you Issei." I said, patting his shoulder a bit. I like to think that I'm an idealist. But even I can't imagine that.

"Thanks!" Issei said right before the gears in his head start to work. "...Hey, wait a minute! What do you mean by that?!"

"It can mean whatever you want it to mean," I said as I shrug. "For now. I'm going to start the rest of my rather Busy day."

I also have to make up for those missing days of school after all. So I might be up as late as I was today, only for different reasons.

Honestly, a part of me is happy that I have a lot of school work to make up for. I can focus on my mundane problems rather than my supernatural ones.

. . . God, what is happening to me? It's come to the point where I'm actually happy to have a lot of homework. No one should ever be happy to have homework.

 _"I must slowly be going insane,"_ I told Saber.

 _ **"I do not see any reason or signs to that master, perhaps you are still tired and need to rest?"**_ Saber replies. Yea, I should expect an answer like that from her.

 _"... Never change Saber, Never change."_ I told her as I said goodbye to the three and start to head towards the occult club.

 _ **"I do not understand why you would say that. But do not worry Master, I will not change."**_ She seriously told me... Ok note to self: Saber doesn't get present-day social cues, and that we should work on that sometime in the future.

* * *

"I see that you came. Good, I was hoping that you would." I could hear Rias say as I came in. She where she usually sits, weirdly there was no one around, though she did say it was a talk between us two.

Her voice and tone are a bit more serious than normal, yet at the same time, it kept the usual charm that she always had.

"I was asked to come here after all. Kind of hard to say no really." I told her. "I am a part of the club, and you are the president. Only makes sense to come."

"That is true, but I hope you didn't feel forced to come." she expresses to me. I just shook my head.

"I don't feel forced at all. But with that said. I have things I need to do today. So do you mind if we try to make this quick?" I ask her.

"Don't worry, this shouldn't take too long." She assures me. "So... As you may or may not know. The world of Devils is quite a... complex place."

"I mean, the world of humans is a rather complex as well," I told her.

"Right..." She said. "I just wanted to tell you that... Things might be happening soon. Stuff that... I may have... big problems with."

I could only raise an eyebrow at her. Don't tell me she going to...

"Like...?" I could only say. I can actually see Rias get more and more nervous and unsure of herself.

"Well, You'll find out soon. But I just wanted to say..." She hesitating, a bit as if trying to buy time. She doesn't really want to say what she going to say.

"I..." She could help but pause, then hang her head low slightly as she sighs. "I only ask that don't get involved with what may happen in the foreseeable future..."

What...?

"What do you mean by that? Get involved in what? And why?" I could only ask. She not making any else.

"I said you would find out why really soon." She told me. "As for why not. Well, it's something that relates to us devils. Which you are not. I also ask that you tell Ai this as well when you can."

This... I couldn't help but be worried now.

"So you don't want me involved in any shape or way?" I say. "This sounds... strange, especially coming from you. You wanted me in your peerage for a while now."

"...So you knew about that?" She asks me. Well, at least she admits it.

"I'm not dumb." I strange up told her. "I knew what was up for a while now. But don't worry, I got over it already."

"So you did..." She mutters before shaking her head. "But don't get me wrong. I honestly would more then love your help with this, but that would only be possible if you became a Devil."

"Which is something you know I would never do. But you feel that whatever is going to happen, I would try to help you regardless?" I reply, with her nodding at my words. "What makes you so sure that I would want to help?"

"You're too nice for your own good." She told me

... I hate it when they make a good point.

"Plus, I'm more than sure you'll understand why in the coming days." She continues.

"So there absolutely nothing I can do to help then?" I ask. With her taking a couple of seconds to think about it.

"Well, you can cheer on in the sidelines." She finally says to me.

So basically moral support. I guess that's fine?

"Maybe wear one of those one size too small cheerleader outfit too while you're at it. It would certainly give Issei motivation to try a lot harder~." She then said, going back to her normal self...

I blankly stare at her for a moment. Surprised that she would even suggest that.

"Your joking right?" I could only ask

"I even have outfits especially made for you and Ai if one of you decide to do so~." She said as she pulls out one of the said outfits. It even has its own set of pom poms. "They'll really show off your curves~."

. . .

. . .

She wasn't joking.

* * *

 _ **"I will admit I am quite curious to this whole thing."**_ Saber said.

 _"Yea, me too. But if she doesn't want us to get involved, then we shouldn't get involved. It's really as simple as that. Besides, she did say that we would find out soon."_ I said. Sighing a bit. As I look at my bag. Seeing a tiny bit of the pom poms.

 _ **"Your not actually going to wear that right?"**_ Saber asks.

 _"Of course not. I only took it because she had this made for me."_ I told her, I mean why would I even try to wear it? And it'd be rude not to accept something specially made for you... Even something like that."

 _ **"Well if that is how you feel about it, Master."**_

At this moment, I've already left school and was just about to reach Ai's place. Not much really happened during the walk per-say. So I mostly just had time to myself.

Mostly about how I'm going to approach this. I mean I have some idea. But I'm not quite sure how Ai would react. And after a bit of thought. I decided to just take the more direct route.

So I just knock on Ai's door. And while it does takes a couple of minutes. Someone does answer.

In fact, is was Jeanne who answers... Who wearing a maid outfit. Which is really strange.

 _ **"Oh! Miss Isai. We weren't expecting any guest today."**_ She said.

"I just need to talk to Ai-chan... and what's with the maid outfit? I'm pretty sure that Ai-chan isn't into maids... I think." I said. I mean, I guess she could? People do tend to hide things that they don't want others to know.

That said, I know she used to have a bunch of them when she was young, but in that case, wouldn't she hate them? Ai-chan is so weird. Maybe it has to do something with her mother. I don't know.

 _ **"She just said that I had to wear one. She didn't explain why."**_ Jeanne told me. Well, guess I just have to ask Ai instead. _**"Though I don't mind it really. Reminds me of home."**_

"Right. So can I just talk to her please?" I ask her.

"Well actually... she was going to leave to talk to you," she told me.

Well, that makes things easy... I think.

"So come in. I'll tell Ai that you're here." She told me.

I did so, giving my thanks I head into the house and just stay around the entrance a bit.

It's still strange to think that Ai has a Heroic Spirit working for her now, one of the Rulers too in fact. I haven't even asked what happened to cause this. But if I were to make a guess... I would probably assume it has to do with money.

Besides Ruler, The only other maid I can think of currently is...

Uh, anyways. It didn't take long for Ai-chan to come. And... well...

"... Uh, hello." Ai-chan said. Not making any eye-contact. And I can't blame her... I'm pretty much doing the same.

"Hi..." I say back... Man, this is a lot harder now that I'm actually here. I having trouble saying what I want to say.

Also, she seems to be holding something. I can't tell what it is, however, since it's covered in cloth.

"So... What's bring you here?" She asks me...

"Oh, just wanted to talk... about recent events is all. Nothing too serious really." I couldn't help but say.

"Not really serious?" She asks with a raised eyebrow.

"... Yes! or well... It is but... not really?" I try to say to the best of my ability. I just shake my head when I realize I was making no sense. "Ok look, we just need to talk alright? I think it's best to get this over with."

"Right..." Ai-chan said to herself before nodding. "Yes, I completely agree... We have a lot discuss. In fact, I was going to go to your place and talk to you there."

"What if I wasn't there?" I ask her.

"I'm more than willing to wait." She tells me... Well, I'm not surprised, since it sounds like something she'd do. Though...

"You sounded a bit weird there." I point out. Noticing her tone and her.. out of place it sounds.

"So do you." She simply replies.

"I mean, of course I do. We haven't really talked much since that fight." I said. Laughing a bit nervously. Ai-chan nods, agreeing with my words.

"Well come on, let's go to a more comfortable place, I'll have someone get us something to drink while we talk." She told me.

"Sure," I said as we start to walk. "By the way. What's with the maid outfits? I thought that they would be something you would hate really."

"Oh, so you noticed that?" She said. Though she doesn't sound surprised by my question. "It was a deal that I made with mama. As long as any servants that work for me wore butler suits or maid outfits. I could stay here instead of going overseas with her. She was always obsessed with maids specialty."

Huh...

"That... makes a lot of sense actually. That also explains why you refused to hire any servants. Way to abuse a loophole by the way." I jokingly told her

"I guess that is one reason if you look at it that way, but honestly I just prefer to do things myself rather than having others do it for me." She told me.

You know, I haven't really thought about it like that. Most of Ai-chan's childhood was spent with her having others doing nearly everything for her. And the feeling of having to do it on your own now might give her a strange kind of satisfaction. Like a gamer finally completing that one level that they could just never beat.

That being said, it doesn't excuse that fact that she'll overwork herself if she keeps going like that. But that's a problem that will hopefully be resolved now that she has others working for her.

Thought instead of going to the main living room, we actually go into Ai-chan room instead. That being said... there actually.. not much in her room.

I mean sure it has the fancy traditional Japanese look to it like the rest of the place, but honestly... it's kinda bare. They're not really much going for it aside from the large futon and the corner full of stuffed toys.

That not to say there nothing special about the room. For one, it looks a bit darker than any of the other parts of the Ai-chan home. Not that is actually darker per se. It just the color scheme of far darker than anything else here. Though I will admit that it does lack any form of artificial light. Still, plenty of natural light can actually get through to the room through thin windows near the roofs, so it's not that it's not well lit, during the day at least. At night it might as well be pitch black unless it's a full moon.

Also, a part of the room flooring looks like it could be moved or opened. I often ask Ai-chan about it, but her answers are always vague. Like 'It's where I keep some very special things.'. It's annoying, to say the least. And while I often tell her that, I never really questioned it beyond that point. I just assumed it was where she hides all of her things for 'alone time'.

Though now with everything I know. I kinda wanna see what's in there. But I'm still sure she's not going to tell me. Even with everything that happened recently. It's an upsetting thought. But hey, I'm here to mend the relationship, not possibly break it more.

We both sat on her futon. I went cross-legged while she sat on her knees.

"Alright, let just get right too it. I will admit. I went overboard there. I overreacted, let my anger get the better of me." I told her, Ai-chan looks away. "But that doesn't mean you're in the right either. You've kept so many important things hidden from me, things that I should have really known."

"I know..." She hesitantly said. Suddenly unsure what she was going to say. "I know shouldn't have. But... I don't know. I wasn't sure what to do, and I've already kept it form you for so long. I knew you would have burst out like that and-"

"But have you thought that maybe It wouldn't have been as bad if you told me yourself? Sure, I'd be angry. But at least I would have known that you trust me enough with such information. And don't get me started, I know you weren't going to tell me any time soon." I said, sighing sadly. "Look, I'm not angry about it anymore, I'm just disappointed that you don't trust me."

"O-of course I do!" Ai-chan responses back. She sounds so sure of herself.

"Well, You sure have an interesting way of showing it," I commented, which made her hang her head low. "...Ai-chan."

"...Yes?" She said, looking up at me slightly.

I then grasp her hand, taking her by surprise. and Hold them tightly.

"I know I may be sounding mean right now, but know that I just want you to trust me," I told her, making sure to keep eye contact. "But I also want you to know that your still my best friend. No one will ever be able to replace you. your like the sister I've never had."

"You sure don't sound like it." She quietly said.

"I guess, but tell me. Who is the one who is always trying there best to protect me? Aside from my dad." I ask.

"...Me?" She hesitantly says. I just happily nod.

"Yes! Ok, who constantly makes sure that I have my homework done?" I ask again.

"Me," She said again.

"Yup! and who always makes sure that I always have the right foods in my lunch?" I ask her.

"Me." She said, sounding a bit better.

"And finally. Who always keeping an eye on Issei to make sure he doesn't do dare to try anything perverted toward me?" I ask.

"Me..! I'm the one who does that!" She shouts out.

Sorry that I have to throw you under the bus like that Issei, but I'm sure you'll understand.

"So don't think that one little fight is going to end our friendship ok? Besides, we fought quite a lot when we were little. But those didn't change anything." I told her.

"... Yea... Maybe I've just been overthinking it." She agrees.

 _ **"Looks like someone finally talked some sense into my dear Master."**_ I heard her Archer say. Ai-chan just scoffs at his words. _ **"Seriously, you were being a bigger downer then me."**_

Right, her Archer... I don't think we've properly spook to each other yet.

"Speaking of such. Archer right? It'll be a pleasure to be working for you... Hopefully." I then said. Which funny enough. made both Ai and her Servant let out an 'Eh?' I couldn't help but laugh a bit at this.

"What? Did you think that we wouldn't? Your Servant is an Archer, right? I doubt that he'd be as good as my Saber in close combat." I told them.

 _ **"I'm pretty confident in my own skills with a blade really."**_ Archer. _**"Better than you in fact."**_

Oh really?

"But I have a Saber, So obviously she should be superior when it comes to close combat right?" I insist.

 _ **"Your Saber? Most definitely. They would slaughter me in an instant when it comes to that. But you? Not so much."**_ Archer said... in a smug tone.

Hey! You don't know that!

 _ **"I am pretty sure he is not lying. He is a Heroic Spirit Afterall. Even an Archer should be able to somewhat fight in close combat. Not nearly as so when compared to a Saber or Lancer Thought. Not only that but Ai and archer have been together a lot longer than your and I have. So it should be a given he would win."**_ Saber told me...

 _"Geez, am I really that bad?"_ I ask.

 _ **"I would say more inexperienced then bad."**_ She corrects me. Which isn't much better...

"...Ok fine. You may be better than me at the moment." I admit. "But working together is still the better option!"

"For you," Archer said... Geez, what is with this man? Is he just messing with me or something?

"Ignore him, trust me, it's for the best," Ai-chan said, unimpressed with Archer antics. "He always does these kinds of things."

 _ **"Your words wound me, Master."**_ He said to her...

"Man. I feel bad for you if you had to put up with him all this time," I tell her.

"You get used to it," Ai-chan told me.

 _ **"Alright, as fun as this has been, We not here to just mess around are we?"**_ I hear Archer say. _**"We have things to discuss."**_

Ah right, I almost forgot...

"If I'm going to be more honest..." She told me... but she's... pretty hesitant to say what it is.

"it's fine. You can tell me. Just trust me alright?" I encourage her. I mean, can it really be so bad?

"..." She takes a deep breath. "I... I know your Servant is King Arthur."

. . .

. . .

 _ **"I... I am pretty sure we were doing a good job at keeping it a secret..."**_ Saber said to no one. Very much questioning herself. _**"Did we make a mistake somewhere...?"**_

"...How?" I just ask. Trying my best not to show anything... Though I will admit... it upsetting to hear this... very upsetting...

But I said I'll be fine with it... She being more honest...

"... I've seen you use it when you fought that Stray."

WHAT?!

"WHAT?!" I practically scream. She was there?! Why didn't she help me?! I could have died!

Ai-chan couldn't help shutter back a bit.

"W-wait!" She protested. "I-I'm just being honest...!" She tries to defend herself.

. . .

. . .

I take a deep breath. Just... calm down me... Calm down...

"...Ok... Not what I was expecting... But ok... So why didn't you help me?" I 'calmly' ask her.

 _ **"We only just got there by the end of it."**_ I suddenly hear Archer say. _**"Besides, even if we were there on time. I could tell that we were no match for that Devil. Even with your or the girl's help"**_

"I wasn't asking you." I nearly snapped at the Archer. This was a question for Ai-chan. Not him.

 _ **"And? As long as the question is answered it should be fine."**_ Archer said... Which made me feel even worse.

. . .

 _ **"Master, calm down. What matters is that the question was answered, not by who."**_ Saber told me...

Yea Yea. There's right... I'll Just... let it slide.

God, no wonder Ai-chan didn't want to tell me anything...

"Fine..." I say. "Ok ok, that's fine... But if you know mine, it's only fair that I know yours."

"... I'm sorry but I can't tell you." She sadly said, but before I could say anything else. She kept talking. "But it's not because I don't want to tell you! It's just that Archer doesn't remember. I kind of messed up somewhere in the summoning... Not sure where. But the result was an Archer with memory loss."

... Ok.

"...I don't even know what to say anymore..." I honestly told them.

 _ **"I can't blame you,"**_ Archer said. _**"You've been through a lot. Learn things you weren't properly prepared to learn. Then again, with how the old man raised you. I don't think you could ever be mentally prepared."**_

...Yea. He's right. I'm thinking like a normal high school girl. If I'm going to improve on that. I'm going to have to adopt a different mindset... Thought that is far easier said than done.

In retrospect, it suddenly makes sense as to why Issei would be able to take all of this far better then I would. He is quite the... weird personality. It just happens that weird personality helped him translate better into this than I. At least in these circumstances. You know with being around a bunch of young sexy women who don't actively push him away. Aside from Ai-chan of course.

Yea, if I was a pervert like Issei, I probably would also have taken it far better...

Oh god, now I'm envying Issei's pervertedness of all things... Better not tell Ai-chan that.

"So to make you feel better. Your father and I have a gift for you... If your willing to accept it that is." I hear Ai-chan say as she... Wait, a gift?

She then expends out the clothed Item, moving the cloth and revealing the item to be a... sword? Which I look at questionability.

It was the strangest looking sword I've ever seen. Its shape was odd and it had a diamond shape gap in the blade. There were even a couple of spikes on the edges of it.

 _ **"The two have been discussing it for a while now. Since there are quite a lot of risks to taking it."**_ Archer said.

Risks huh?

"What risks?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Well for one... The church may come after you at one point." Ai-chan said

What?

 _ **"That said, considering your Noble Phantasm. They're might do that anyway when they find out about it."**_ Archer chips in.

What?!

"Ok seriously?! How will this make me feel better?! Cause it doing quite the opposite right now!" I tell them. Almost standing up. But I'm able to stop myself.

"Well, since your still new to the whole Servant thing. I'm pretty sure you can't properly use your Noble Phantasm yet. So I thought about giving you something you should be able to use until then." She told me. Ok, that actually makes sense. Still doesn't make me feel better, however.

"I can't deny the logic there..." I tell them.

"Anyways. I'm sure you can guess what I'm about to give you." She said.

...Considering the information she just told me, and the fact that she knows my Servant's true name...

 _ **"Are you thinking what I'm thinking of?"**_ Saber asks me. I merely nod at her question. Yes, both Saber and I have come to the same conclusion.

"Excalibur," I said. "Or well, the Excalibur of this world at least."

Excalibur is a Holy weapon, after all, So it makes sense that it would either be in the possession of the Church or the Fairies after King Arthur's demise. Going by the actual Legend, you'd think the fairies would have it. But now knowing that King Arthur is a she rather than a he. I'm sure anything can happen at this point.

Ai-chan nods.

"Yes, this is indeed Excalibur." She told me "Or to be more precise, Excalibur Rapidly."

But then how this Ai-chan get Excalibur...? This they steal it from the church-

Wait. What did she say?

"Excalibur... Rapidly?" I suddenly ask. "I've never heard of an Excalibur Rapidly? Is it some unknown sister sword?"

I then suddenly feel Saber feeling very concerned.

 _ **"While Excalibur does indeed have sister swords..."**_ Saber said, her tone suddenly filled with worry. _**"None of them go by the name of Rapidly..."**_

"I assume you're pretty confused," Ai-chan told me. "Uh, so... first things first. There are seven Excaliburs. Not including yours of course."

Seven Excaliburs?! Isn't Excalibur the strongest Holy Sword that can only be wielded by King Arthur?! How are there be Seven?!

"How is that even possible?! Only should only be one Excalibur, right?" I couldn't help but ask. It's one of a kind!

"Your right, there was only one Excalibur... At first." Ai said... "But then it broke."

 _ **"It... broke? How can the crystallization of the wishes of mankind break? It's a God-Forged weapon made within the planet!"**_ Saber couldn't help but say getting somewhat heated, not that Ai-chan or Archer could hear her.

... Wait. Wishes of Mankind? Made within the planet? Just what the heck is Excalibur?! ... No, I can ask about that later. For now, we need to focus on what's at hand.

 _"That's our Excalibur Saber. We don't know anything about this one. For all we know, they are only the same in name and literally have nothing else in common. Aside from the whole Holy sword thing."_ I try to reason with you. I could feel Saber, she was upset, very upset. Quite frankly, this is the first time I felt her like this. But Excalibur was the blade she used for all of her life. Maybe she feels some sort of personal attachment to it.

 _ **"... You are right. They may share the same name, but It is not the same blade that I was with threw out my life. I should not let this get to me. Though I am still**_ ** _curious_** _ **on how it happened."**_ Saber said as she calms herself down. Thought I could still feel a hint of refusal. Like she can't still quite believe it.

"...So How did it break?" I ask her. I mean.. it's Excalibur right...?

"I don't know. I wasn't there after all." She told me. "All I know that it happened during the Great War. So you could probably ask the Devils about that. Granted I'm pretty sure Rias or the others wouldn't know either."

Ok, well I expected as much. But it was worth a try.

"Alright... So why would the church go after me for having it?" I then ask.

"Well, It was stolen." Is her simply answer

. . .

"But not by me! It was by that freed Guy! I just took it from him." She quickly defends herself.

"Right... So why don't you just give it back to the church?" I say to her.

"Your father and I intended to do that. But well... Your Servant is King Arthur. I thought Maybe since that was the case. It makes sense to give it to you. As you are technically the rightful owner." She explains herself.

Small correction. Saber would be the rightful owner if she didn't already have her own Excalibur. But that's beside the point.

"You know you technically putting me into danger by giving this to me right? What if this Freed person comes back looking for it?" I reason.

"I'll protect you!" She immediately answers. Wow, she very sure of herself isn't she? "Besides, you can't even invoke your Noble Phantasm. So you'll need something that is comparable to a Noble Phantasm in case another Servant comes along. Remember that you almost lost to an Assassin, and there consider one of the weakest classes when it comes to direct fighting. Excalibur Rapidly is something on the level of a Noble Pastasm. A rather low ranking one, but still one none the less."

I... guess the logic is sound...

"But still, this is unlike you to give me something you know that would put me in danger. Normally you wouldn't even consider it." I told her... Heck, I can even see it in her eyes, Ai-chan herself isn't sure if this is the best idea.

"... Yea, your right. But..." Ai-chan closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "With recent events. It's clear that I can't always be there to protect you. And I want you to have something that will give you the edge in case you face someone you can't normally beat... Plus, you did ask me to trust you... And I guess this is one way I can show that."

"I don't know..." I hesitantly said. I mean, she's not wrong...

"And once you can use your Noble Phantasm, We can give Excalibur Rapidly back to the church, promise." She told me.

. . .

. . .

 _"What do you think Saber?"_ I ask her. If anything, I honestly think she should be the one who has the final say.

 _ **"Well, if Ai is right. Then Excalibur might draw the church toward us anyways. What can Rapidly do?"**_ Saber asks.

I nod and ask the question to Ai.

"Excalibur Rapidly greatly enhances your speed so much so that you can even create after images of yourself. It as well increases your agility, reflexes, and flexibility," She explains to me.

That does sound pretty useful.

 _ **"Take it. If it really does such things. I have no doubt it will be of great use to us in the future. We will have to get used to its unusual design, however."**_ Saber said.

I look at Ai-chan.

"I'll take it for now then," I said as reach out for the sword, grabbing it.

It feels far lighter than I expected it to feel. Which is strange considering what it feels

Consider what that weapon. I will admit I found it slightly odd that it just feels... well normally odd. It just feels natural for me to be holding it. As if the blade was meant for me or something.

I don't know. Maybe it has to do with Saber? She is King Arthur after all, maybe the blade can somehow tell...? Then again, she a King Arthur form another world. So the idea is a bit far-fetched...

It also feels nothing like the Excalibur I already have. Sure, both feel like I was meant to hold them. But they just don't feel like the same blade. I kinda thought they would since there both Excalibur, but that wasn't the case.

If I were to sum as the feeling of the two blades. I would say the Saber's Excalibur feels elegant and Graceful, while Excalibur Rapidly feels energetic.

"So... can I test it out? You know, see if it works?" I ask.

"Sure." She says, with my face brightening up a bit. "Just not here."

"Wow, way to be a downer," I told her. Ai-chan only rolls her eyes, though she is smiling a bit.

"I just rather not have anything happen to my home again. Rias made have fixed it the first time. But I'm not sure if she'll do it again." She explains.

 _ **"Also, we've had enough fighting into this place,"**_ Archer adds. Ok reasonable enough.

Well, it's not like I would do anything on purpose. Still, it's great that we'll able to talk like this now. It's like nothing even happened!

... Ok well, I can't say that. Honestly, even now, I can't fully bring myself to trust her. She could still be hiding a couple more things. But they're likely not related to me, and I rather not pry on things like that.

But I'm sure Ai-chan is doing all she can to make up for her mistake, and I should do the same.

"Oh by the way. I have a gift for you too!" I told her and I start to dig a bit into my bag. Ai-chan clearly wasn't expecting a gift of all thing.

"A gift for me?" She couldn't help but say. "But you don't need to give me anything."

"Well, That's good because the gift isn't from me," I told her. Which only made her look at me oddly. I then pull out the cheerleader outfit.

"...What?" She said before moving to grab it. After inspecting it a bit... She looks like she wants to tear it in half. "...Doesn't it look a bit small?"

"It was made that way. In fact, Rias had one who had it made for me and you. That one is yours. For moral support." I tell her.

"Moral support...?" She wasn't sure why Rias would want moral Support. But at this point, she had other problems with this. I then told her what Rias told me. She... wasn't sure how to take it. But she Accepts it none the less. In fact, I get the feeling she rather not get involved with anything Devil Related.

"Also yours better not be too small either. It's one thing to flaunt her own body. And it's another thing entirely when she tries to fault yours." She said, shaking her head as she takes another look at her outfit.

"Please, as if I would be seen in a cheerleader outfit at all, let alone one too small," I told her. "You know me, I prefer to look cute rather than sexy. And being the cutie I am. Putting on something like that would ruin my image!"

"You care about your image?" She asks.

"What I care about is looking cute, Big difference!" I reply back.

"Riggght, clearly." she sarcastically said. Oh, yea? Well, let's see about this.

"Careful, Archer might be rubbing off you," I told her. Which makes her meeps a bit.

"No he's not!" She immediately says in denial. A bit flustered on hearing that.

 _ **"It's not that bad."**_ Archer expresses. _**"Being like me that is."**_

"Shut up Archer." She snaps at him.

I laugh a bit at this. The two might now admit that they feel pretty close. But that to be expected. Archer is her Servant after all.

That being said. there still one more thing I have to tell her...

"By the way... Uh, Ai-chan." I say.

"What? suddenly you sound so serious," she tells me

"That because it is Serious," I tell her, in which I only get a raised eyebrow in response. "Look, just... could you help me keep on eye on Keiichi-Kun? I... I get the feeling he may summon a Servant soon."

This made Ai-chan go on alert. Her eyes went sharp and she had a frown on her once smiling face.

"Keichii-kun...?" she silently asks.

"I don't think he will do it on purpose though. If anything I assume it will be much like how I summoned Saber..." I say.

"Right, you never intended to summon your Saber... I don't want Keichii-kun to get involved..." She said to herself. "But Why would you even assume that?" She asks me. Worried about our friend.

He's been having the same nightmare that I've had before I summoned Saber." I told Saber.

 _ **"Ah, those black creatures. Yes, I remember them. I made sure to destroy every one of them. I could not allow them to harm you any further Master."**_ Saber said. Good to know she has my back, but not the point at the moment.

"... I'm not sure if that means anything really." She said. "But honestly I'm still new to this so I don't really know much more then what you know. I can say that I never experience any nightmares like that. Then again I did purposely summon my Servant. What do you think Archer?" She asks her Servant.

 _ **"This whole 'Summon the Servant inside the Master' is just as new to us Servants. So I'm sorry to say that I don't have any of the answers you're looking for."**_ He told us. Much to our disappointment. _ **"But if were you two, keep an eye on him. for all we know, most of the Servants were already summoned and the Grail could just be filling up whatever rolls are left."**_

That's...! That's just...!

"That's bullshit!" Ai-chan let out. Taking the words right out of my mouth. "If that true, then it's purposely dragging in people who aren't even aware of Moonlit world! Not to mention this is all a giant battle royal!"

We both took a second to calm down a bit...

"All the more reason to keep an eye on Keichii-kun then..." I say. "I even made him promise to come to me if anything unusual happens."

"Keichii is one to keep his promises..." Ai-chan said.

 _ **"If so then, Good call,"**_ Archer said, though, he sounds a bit odd... as if he didn't like what may happen. _**"Better to ensure to him that were on the same side as soon as possible."**_

"...Is something wrong Archer...?" Ai-chan asks him.

 _ **"It just a feeling really."**_ He said. _**"But I think if he summons a Servant, it'll be someone I really don't like."**_

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter 18 finally done! Again, really sorry that I took so long! No action, but that doesn't mean nothing happened. Isaiviel learned about DxD!Excalibur and Saber was not too happy about the news. I can't blame her really. On the bright side, Isaiviel has Rapidly for the time being. Which may turn out to be a problem in the near future.**

 **also, the two friends got over the fight they've had a couple of chapters back! Though I don't think things will completely return to normal.**

 **Oh, and Rias has warned Isai about future events. Which will happen... next chapter. So yea, not so far into the future.**

 **No Servant of the day by the way. I rather not reveal any new servants so sorry about this!**

 **I mean I could make Servant sheets for the DxD characters for funnies. But I'll let the reviews decide that.**

 **Anyways that's all for chapter 18! See you all in chapter 19!**


	19. Riser

**What is this? An update that's actually on time?! What is the world coming too?!**

 **Ok but seriously, I'm happy I got this out now. Though I will admit, this chapter is one of the chapters I am very nervous about. Especially since I don't want anybody to feel out of character. But hey, I was going to reach this point sooner or later.**

 **But enough about my worries, let's get to the reviews, shall we?**

 ** _angelvan105:_ Well we'll see Saber's Excalibur eventually, just not during this Arc.**

 ** _Lance Eterna:_ You just may be on to something.**

 ** _VGBlackwing:_ Oh, alright, thanks for the correction.**

 _ **prisontaker:**_ **I rather not spoil anything. But you are free to guess whatever you like.**

 ** _Evowizard25:_ Of course, remember this is also a DxD crossover. So Poor Isai and Ai are probably going to get into a lot of.. interesting situations over time.**

 ** _UA1991:_ Already replied in PM. but thanks none the less!**

 **Now on to the chapter!**

* * *

The morning after I talked to Ai-chan. I sit cross-legged on the floor of my room as I look at the two blades set in front of me.

On my left is Excalibur, Sword of Promised Victory. On my left is Excalibur Rapidly, Sword of... Uhh... Whatever its subtitle is. Does it even have one? I don't know. It just feels like it should have one.

And so far, all I've been doing was sitting here and looking at them.

 _ **"Staring will not do anything Master."**_ I hear Saber tell me.

"I know, it's just... Well, it's still strange that I'm looking at two Excaliburs." I say.

 _ **"Strange yes, but it hardly matters. Do you intend to take one to school?"**_ Saber asks me, in which I only shake my head.

"No. I don't see any reason to." I told her. "I mean I could bring it for training, but fighting Devils with Holy weapons is a bad idea. At least friendly ones."

 _ **"But all you have been doing is staring at them, Master. I know you have more important things to do."**_ She tells me.

. . . That's a good point.

"...I think I was trying to figure out if there was a way to bring both blades when I have to. And somewhere along the line. My Mind just drifted towards other things." I finally said.

 _ **"Bring both blades? I do not really see a reason to do that."**_ Saber told me.

"I mean, I could just mainly use our Excalibur, then when the opponent least expects it. I can whip out Rapidly and take them out before they even realize what happened! I'd basically Speed Blitz them!" I exclaimed.

 _ **"I see... Well, I do not see that working on Servants. Especially the swifter ones. But perhaps it could work off some other enemies, like lower Ranks Devils or Fallen Angels. In fact, I believe you actually did that before."**_ Saber mentions.

Yea, I did do that to a bunch of fallen angels.

"All the more reason to bring both then," I told her.

 _ **"I would suggest withdrawing from that idea for now."**_ Saber said. _**"While in theory, it could work, you already have problems with keeping just one sword hidden. And I doubt you would be able to hide two."**_

I know that! That's why I'm trying to think of a way...

"Ugh... if only I could just summon our Excalibur at will, then I would only have to hide one sword," I said.

 _ **"At that point, You would be able to invoke its true name and wouldn't need Rapidly anymore** **."**_ She counters.

, . . Ok, that's another good point.

"... Yea, for now, I'll drop it." I admit. I still held my convictions high, however. "But it's still a cool idea I want to try eventually."

But before the Saber and I continue our discussion. The ring of a Doorbell suddenly echoed across the house.

"Eh? Who would ring at this tim-" I suddenly stop mid-sentence and quickly looked at a nearby clock.

Oh... Shit.

"I-I forgot to get ready!" I scream in a panic. Realize just how possible boned I am, I scramble up to my feet and in a hurry, start to get ready for school.

* * *

 _"It's been 15 minutes..."_ Ai worried said as she waited at the front door of Isai's house.

 _ **"Yes, she is taking a normally long amount of time to answer."** _Archer agrees. _ **"Very strange, but I don't think anything is wrong."**_

 _"I don't know..."_ She hesitantly said. A part of her just wanted to burst in and make sure she's alright.

 _ **"She probably lost track of time or she overslept."** _Archer reasons. **_"She still probably hasn't been able to properly sort through everything just yet. I can see someone like her losing track of time because of that."_**

Ai thought about it. She did just give Isai Excalibur Rapidly the day prior, as well as reveal some stuff to her. Perhaps Archer is right... But if Archer is right, that would mean...

"...God dammit Isai." She breathes out. She loves her friend, but yea... She can get on Ai's nerves sometimes. Even if she doesn't mean too.

 _ **"Lucky she has you huh?"**_ Archer chips in, his usual tone irritating the Young Master. _**"She is truly blessed."**_

 _"Quiet you."_ she sharply told him. _"You should be a proper Servant and keep your unnecessary comments to yourself."_

 _ **"There is no such thing as a 'proper' Servant,"**_ Archer told her. Sounding slightly unamused. _**"Pretty much every Servant has something strange or unusual about them."**_

 _"Well, I'm sure any Servant would be better than you when it comes to annoying the crap out of me."_ She told him.

 _ **"Maybe, but can you really blame me? You're just so fun to mess with."**_ Archer said, dropping that little 'act'.

Ai-chan stood silent for a second... but a small twitch in her hands.

 _"Archer..."_ she was about to say, but after a short thought, she just closes her eyes and sighs. _"Whatever, forget it. It clear I won't win."_

 _ **"Ah, finally becoming wise Master? Got to say, I'm impressed."**_ Archer said, but Ai couldn't tell if he was kidding or not.

Then Ai could hear Isai's front door unlock, with the door flung open, Ai couldn't help but take a step back in surprise,

And there was Isaiviel, she was breathing Heavily, with damp, slightly dripping Hair. Her school uniform and overall appearance are disheveled as if she literally just put them on a few moments ago. She also looks like she just ran a mile, it was good that didn't smell like that, however.

After recovering from the shock. Ai, take a moment to blankly stare at her best friend.

"...What?" Isai let out.

"...What do you mean What? You look like a mess!" Ai told her. "It as if you just have gotten ready!"

"Well, that's because that is how it is," Isai said. Ai just stares at her again.

"... At least fix your clothing!" Ai tells her. "Seriously, weren't you going on about how you wanted to keep this cute image yesterday? This is anything but cute!"

"...Eh, I'm sure I can still pull it off while looking like this." She said. And Admittingly, Ai couldn't help but agree with her. But she wouldn't say that out loud. "Besides, I can fix myself up a bit along the way."

Ai mutters to herself a bit, though no one could make out what she's saying. Before walking up to her friend.

"Uhh.." Isai couldn't help but let out. But Ai just straightens Isai's clothing a bit.

"It isn't perfect, but it'll do." She Isai to no one in particular. "Let's go, I don't want to be late."

"Uh, sure?" The young white hair women said. "Keiichi-kun isn't with you today?"

Ai shakes her head.

"No, I plan to head to his place after school, you can come too if you like." She told me. At first, it looks like Isaiviel was going to say she wants to go too. But then she stops.

"Right... I have to train with Yuuto today, and I need to get back to it." Isai told Ai. "You can go by yourself right?"

Ai nods at her. She can understand Isai wanting to get stronger.

"That's fine." Ai said, "Just thought you should know."

"Well alright then," Isai said. "I sure Keichii-kun is fine anyways."

Yea, Keiichi is not one to get himself into trouble.

Funny enough just as we were leaving the house, I could hear someone shout.

"H-Hey! W-wait up...!" An exhausted voice let out. A voice that Ai knew all too well, and one she didn't like.

...Still, she rather not cause any problems at the moment. So she going have to put up with him for a bit.

They both turn to see Isai running up to some. And when he joins this group. He breathes hard and has her hands on his knees.

"Just... Made it." Issei breaths out. "Don't... worry, Aisa is coming... too."

The two only look at the boy, not sure what's going on.

"Ok... What is it?" Isai asks him.

"g-give me a minute..." He said

"You didn't have to run." Isai points out. "We would have met at school anyways."

"B-but this is important!" Issei gasps. Ai doubts this.

"Pretty sure your definition of important is very different from ours," Ai told him.

"D-don't doubt me until you've at least heard what I have to say!" He argues. He isn't wrong, but that wouldn't stop Ai from doubting him.

"Yea, we should at least hear what he has to say." Isai agrees with him.

"I didn't say I wouldn't hear him out." Ai points out.

"Right..." Issei said, who took his hands off his knees. "So your not going to believe this. But Rias tired to sleep with me last night and-"

"We don't believe you." Both Isai and Ai said unison.

"Wha- Wait! I'm not kidding! She actually did!" He protests.

"Even knowing how Rias tends to act. This sounds too farfetched for me." Ai bluntly told the poor boy.

"I don't want to be mean... But Ai-chan is right. I'd like to think I'm an idealist, But their things even I can't believe, and this is one of those." She honestly told him.

Issei just hangs his head low. For some reason shock that they didn't believe him in something so unbelievable.

"But it really happened..." Issei quietly said... Before an idea pops in his head. "Then how about we all go ask Rias herself? Who else can confirm but the person I'm talking about right?"

The two girls look at each other.

"I don't know... we rather not be late for classes," Isai said, with Ai agreeing with her.

"Well, Rias can easily deal with that. I'll even ask her to do it." He offers. "Seriously, I'm not lying. Why would I even make this up?"

"...To impress us?" Isai guesses. Issei just stares at her for a second. "Ok yea that was dumb to say. Yea... I don't really see any reason for him to lie to us."

"But can you really believe that he almost slept with Rias of all people?" She questions.

"I mean yea, I can't see that ever happening." She agrees with her friend. "But again, why would he lie to us? We should at least ask Rias to confirm."

"It sounds like a Waste of time," Ai said. "And I rather not waste time just to be late for class."

"And Rias can make sure we don't get into trouble. Right Issei?" She said toward him.

"Yea! And again, I'll even ask her." He suggests.

... Two again one huh. Ai was not pleased with this.

 _ **"Let's just do as they say, Master."**_ Archer suddenly says.

 _"What?"_ Ai replies back.

 _ **"Issei probably going to just keep insisting over this and It would get annoying over time."**_ Archer reasons. _**"Just get this over with, and if Issei does indeed waste our time. Just beat him up or something."**_

Well, Ai couldn't help but agree with Archer, plus another excuse to beat up Issei is always nice.

 _"Fine."_ She lets out. Giving in. "... Alright, let go ask Rias."

"Wait, does Asia know?" Isai suddenly asks.

"I mean, I told her. But I'm not sure if she believes me or not." He admits.

The two girls doubt she does... But then again, this is Asia, she's not dumb, but she does trust Issei a lot. So maybe she does?

Speaking of the Devil, the person in question finally caught up.

"Y-you didn't need to run like that Ise." Asia let out. "You kind of left me behind..."

"...Oh shit! Your right! I'm sorry Asia...!" Issei said when he realizes his mistake.

"It's fine, but please don't do that again." She said, with Issei nodding.

"So did Issei tell you about Rias?" Isai asks the ex-nun.

"... Yea... I was going to ask Rias about it today." She admits.

"See Ai-chan? Asia reasonable enough to actually ask Rias about it!" Issei said, in which he only got the harshest of glares in return. Issei then meeps and hides behind Asia.

"I'm not your Friend. If you call me Ai-chan again. I will painfully make sure that that's not the case." She told him. And the way she said it made it clear that this wasn't a threat, it was a promise.

"Anyways!" Isai said to bring Ai attention back to her. "Let's go shall we?"

* * *

As the four of them walk to the club...

"Something... feels strange." Ai couldn't help but say. "Like something about to happen... But I'm not sure what."

"Really? It feels pretty normal to me." Isai told her friend, with Issei and Asia agreeing.

"Yea, maybe it's just you?" Issei suggests.

"Maybe..." She admits. But in a few moments, she would realize just how right she was.

So they walk towards the club's door and open in...

To find that there a lot more people here than they originally expected it to be. Most of the newcomer were girls to be in fact, but there was one guy that they've never seen before. But the way the man held himself made it clear that he was the boss around here. At least to all the unknown girls... He even had two of them very suggestively wrapped around his arms...

Ai had a gut-wrenching feeling from this. One she knew all too well, as well as hated with all her being.

But she has to remain calm, at least for now...

It didn't take long for the presence of the four to be noticed by everyone in the room. The reactions were pretty different.

Rias and the group, seem to be expecting us, but at the same time they were all tense and nervous, but that wasn't because of them, that is most likely due to the new people.

The girls vary at times, but for the most part, it was... confusion? But they probably quickly realize they two of these four were actually human. The guy on the other hand, he took a quick glance at them, stared for a second, and then turns his attention back to Rias.

Ai couldn't help but be awestruck in the worst way, she knew this guy silently judged them for a second, Only to dismiss us as nobodies. She can't help but feel her gut feeling was right.

 _ **"Well, this is going to be fun."**_ She could hear Archer sarcastic words echo in her head.

Before she could do anything, she felt a hand press on her shoulder, turning to it, revealing it was Isai, she had a frown on her face, clearly, she didn't like this man either, but she only shook her head. As if saying 'It's not worth it.'

Ai then remembered what Isai told her yesterday. So this was the thing that Rias didn't want her and Isai to get involved in...

"So you know you can't say no right?" The man said. "Both your bother and father approved of it."

"Just because they want me too doesn't mean I will." Ai hears Rias reply. She could tell that Rias's usually playful and sultry, as well as tense and full of worry. She was on the defensive of this. Just who is this man?

"But my dear, you clearly don't have a choice in the matter." Ai could hear the man say. Anger building up more and more he heard this man, she didn't know what was going on, but she knew it wasn't good.

"Wait. What's going on?" Issei couldn't help but ask. This did indeed catch the intention of the man.

"Oh, so Rias didn't inform all of her peerage of this?" The man couldn't help but say, laughing a bit. "A slight mistake on your part isn't it?"

"... Issei and Aisa are still new, so I did not have time to inform them." Rias answers. "But my answer is still no. I'm not marrying you."

"M-Marrying?!" Ai, Isai and Issei all let out, Asia could only gasp in shock.

Akeno sadly nods her head.

"Rias's Brother and Father arranged a wedding between her and Riser Phenex. Clearly, she doesn't approve of this but..." Akeno sadly said.

"We have to continue the line of PureBlood Devils somehow. As PureBlood have been steadily decreasing." The now named Riser answers. "Rias and I are PureBlood Devils, so it only makes sense for us to wed."

...Forcing something to do something against there will... Now, Ai doesn't really care much to Rias. But still the idea of being forced to marry this... Revolting excuse for a living being?! And for such a stupid reason!?

Ai felt the pressure in her shoulder increase, she can actually see her best friend visually upset by this...

"You're going to marry this jerk?!" Issei shouts. "Y-you can't! I mean look at him!"

"Don't worry. I don't intend to ever marry this man." Rias assures her pawn.

"Again, both your father and brother already decided on this." Riser points out. "You can't go against their wishes."

Rias bites her bottom lips slightly. It seems that what Riser says is true...

"Bullshit!" Issei said. "Buchou doesn't have to marry an ass like you if she doesn't want too! I won't let it happen!"

"Issei..." Rias quietly said.

"Oh? And what can a weak Reincarnated Devil like you do?" Riser mockingly asks.

"This weak Devils is going to kick your ass that's what!" Issei shouts at him. Summoning his Sacred Gear.

Riser looks at Issei for a second. Again, judging the boy.

"An admirable spirit, I'll give you that." He says. His words were... surprisingly honest. Not that made him better in Ai eyes "But you have no hope again me... If you truly want to fight me. You'll have to go through one of my pawns first."

With those words and a wave, one of the girls approach Issei... The first thought that came to Ai mind as that Issei could probably take her...? She doesn't look that special after all.

...She can't help but feel weird for rooting for Issei of all people. But if it means that the man gets taught a lesson then...

[BOOST!]

Suddenly flowing with power from his Sacred Gear, Issei charges at the pawn, screaming as loud as he could.

"This won't end well for him." Ai could hear Archer suddenly say. But Ai barely got enough time to react to Archer's words before...

Issei met a swift, yet extremely brutal knee to the gut. You can even hear one of his ribs crack, and sent crashing into the wall, then falling on the floor with a thumping sound. The rip breaking was a sound that made most of us, and even some of Riser's peerage cringe.

"Issei!" Ai could hear most of Rais's Group yell, hell even Isai yelled... Ai was in shock... She knew Issei wasn't that strong. but she didn't think he was weak either...

"Well, that's about what I expected." Riser casually said. "A weak Devils will always be weak after all."

The pawn seems happy with the outcome as well.

"...I'm... not done yet." We could hear Issei gasping out. Slowly pulling himself up. "I won't let Rias marry someone like you...!"

"A-are you stupid?!" Isai suddenly let out. "Did you not see what just happened?! You can't win!"

Ai was sure that Issei knew this too...

"I don't care" Issei replies. Bring up his Gauntlet again.

[BOOST!] [BOOST!]

"I don't care if it's stupid. Buchou deserves far better this man." Issei let out.

"He's an idiotic fool. There no way he can beat her as he is right now. He might even get himself killed if he keeps trying." Archer harshly said. There was... no sympathy in his voice. but something was weird about his tone.. for a second. It almost felt like he hated Issei far more than she ever could. But she was sure that it was just here. As the feeling left the second it appeared.

" . . . " Ai merely stares. Her feelings...are very conflicting about all of this.

Before Issei could ready himself for another attack, the pawn came at him again. Going for a punch right into his jaw. and consider what happened last time she hit him... Rias and her peerage just might interfere at this point...

Ai didn't really know what just happened. One second, she was watching as Issei was about to get his block knocked off. And the next, she was standing between Issei and Riser's pawn. Her hand firmly holding back The other girl's arm. Ai's hand shaking a bit.

Ai stood there for a second, shock by his own actions...

"Ai-chan...?" Isai quietly said.

 _ **"What...?"**_ Even Archer is surprised. _**"Master, what are you thinking?!"**_

 _"I don't know."_ Ai honestly told him.

". . . Stop it." Ai finally to both the Issei and pawn. "You've already proved the point that your scumbag of a King was saying. No need to keep going further. And you"

Her head tilts towards Issei.

"Don't go trying to fight something you know you can't beat, you'll only end up hurting yourself and the others you care about. I mean, didn't you learn from your encounter from Freed?" She criticizes him.

"..." Issei... and well, Everyone even remotely knew Ai wasn't sure what to say.

"... So you do care about him!" Isai finally said, breaking the silence. "And for a bit there, I thought you would hate Issei forever."

"I don't care about him," Ai said, firmly denying her friend's claim. "But I do care about some of the people around him."

"Sounds like something a Tsundere would say..." Rias quietly said.

Ai did her best to ignore that comment, but a slight bit of anger did rose from her words.

"While her choice of words could be better, She's right" Ai could hear Riser say to his pawn. "No need to keep going, you've done a fine job."

The pawn was hesitant at first, but she eventually nods at her King. Backing off when Ai let go of your hand. Asia quickly rushing to Issei's side to heal him.

"You, human." Riser said. "Getting in the way like that despite not fully knowing what could happen. A bit foolish in it it's self, but also brave. What is your name?"

"... That's none of your concern, is it? After all, I'm just some 'lowly human'." Ai told him.

"...I suppose so." He agrees, getting no response from her. "As for the boy. I can respect a piece who willing to stand up for there King like that."

He then turns back to Rias.

"So I'm willing to make a bet." He told her.

"...What bet...?" Rias asks him.

"Perhaps given enough time, your little peerage may become strong enough to properly face mine... So 2 Weeks, I'll give your peerage 2 weeks to train. Then we shall have a Rating game. If I win, we will wed immediately. But if you win, we will have the wedding called off." Riser offers.

Rias looks at the man, crossing her arms.

"I don't have much of a choice if I want to stop this wedding now do I?" Rias said. "Very well, I accept, I was going to try to get us a Rating Battle anyways."

"I'm happy to hear that then, I expect our wedding to be grand." Riser told her. "I shall have a Rating Game set up for us in the meanwhile."

"But also, I would like to arrange a live viewing for the two humans as well, since that can't actively partake in the Rating Game," Rias said. Making both ai and Isai let out an 'Eh?' Didn't she want them not to get involved...?

Then again, Isai and Ai would only be there as spectators... So technically there still not involved, at least with the Actual Rating Game.

His eyes glance at Ai for a second.

"I will see what I can do, but I make no promises." He said... At this moment, Ai had an idea... It... was a very risky plan, but maybe she could pull it off...?

Well, only time would tell.

"Well then, I shall see you dear in 2 weeks." Riser said, and with those words. A bright Red Flash appears for a second, but then it was gone, so was Riser and his peerage.

After a minute or two, Everyone left in the room sights in relief.

With the whole ordeal over, the pain from her arm taking the full force of that attack head-on, She could help but clutch it a bit. It was... painful, to say the least.

"Just what were you thinking?!" Ai heard Rias burst out at her. "I'm sure Isai told you to not get involved!"

"She did." Ai replies, "But I couldn't just stand there and let the pervert get himself or possibly others hurt... Honestly, I wasn't really thinking when I did it. I kind of just reacted."

Rias face softens a bit on hearing her words...

"That is... Kind of you" Rias admits "But do you know how much trouble you could have gotten yourself into by that simple act? You're not even in my peerage!"

"Now Buchou," Yuuto said. "All she did was what she felt was right, and it did work out didn't it?"

"I... Suppose so." Rias said, sighing a bit. "But don't do something so reckless again!"

"Technically, I'm not in your peerage so I don't have to listen to you." Ai points out. "But... I understand. I'll try not to get into any more trouble."

Rias gave her a satisfying nod of approval.

"Ai?" Ai could hear Issei call out to her. He actually looks serious for once. "I... uh...just wanted to say... Thanks for helping me. I just got so mad, and I wasn't thinking right at all..."

"..." Ai for silent for a moment. "Don't act like this is the first time this happened."

"Right... But seriously, thanks." He genuinely said.

"Okay!" Akeno suddenly claps her hands together. "Well, all that said and done. Let's focus on the matter at hand right?"

"Training," Koneko said, With Rias agreeing.

"If we want to stand any chance of winning, we all have to get stronger." Rias said, "Especially you Issei, in fact, you'll be our Secret Weapon."

"Eh? Really? How? Didn't you see just what happened? Kind of had my ass handed to me there." Issei told them.

"Trust me Issei, once we're done with you. You'll understand why." Rias assures him.

"Uh, that's great and all..." Isai said, making her presence known again. "What am I going to do while you all train?"

"You're going to join us of course," Rias said, in which she only got a confused look in return. "Even if you not partaking in the rating game. We can't neglect your training now, can we?"

"That... is true," Isai said. "Alright! So we're going to the dojo then right?"

"Not... Quite." Rias told her. "I have a better idea. I suggest you and Ai get ready for a rather long field trip."

"A... field trip?" Both Ai and Isai ask.

"You'll both find out.~" Rias giggles. "Oh, also, I hope both of you kept those cheerleader outfits."

These words made Issei perk up.

"Cheerleader outfits...?" He couldn't help but ask. Getting far more interested then the two were liking.

The two human girls exchange worried looks. She's not actually planning to...?

But before Ai could response. Her phone suddenly rang. Causing everyone to look at her.

She quickly pulls her said phone and looks at it.

"It's a text... form Keiichi-Kun?" Ai questionably said.

 *****  
 **FROM: Keichii-kun**  
 **Uh, hey Ai. It's me, I know I don't text or call much. But when you see Isai, can you tell her to meet me at my place? It doesn't have to be now. I can wait till after school, but it's something I really need to talk to her about as soon as possible.**

 **P.S: Also, seriously, get her a phone or something! I know you have more than enough money to do that. It will get very annoying very fast if I have to keep contacting you just to talk to her.**  
 *****

This... This made Ai suddenly very worried.

 *****  
 **TO: Keichii-Kun**  
 **I'll make sure to tell her.**  
 *****

She replies back, then shows the phone to a pretty curious Isai. Who in turn gasps a bit.

"...Uh, Rias. May I excuse myself form school for today? This... This is really important." Isai asks.

"...For what reason?" Rias asks.

"It's... Holy Grail war-related I'm pretty sure. Though I can't confirm anything just yet." She promises.

Rias thought for a moment. She knew how big the Holy Grail war was to these two...

"...Very well." Rias said.

"Great!" Isai said. "Then I'm going to go, I'll see you all tomorrow!"

She quickly says goby and rushes out of the room... It's very clear that she's in a hurry.

"Are you not going with her?" Archer asks.

"...She'll be fine by herself." Ai said.

"Right... So before anything else." Issei cuts in. "What's a Rating Game?"

... Oh right... Guess she'll have to explain that to Isai later.

* * *

Sofia cautiously turns her head around, making sure no one has seen her. She wants to make sure that no one has followed her, after all, this would be all for nothing if something did.

Granted, most likely this would be for nothing regardless. But it doesn't mean that the possibility of obtaining something didn't exist. If she was lucky, maybe she could convince her to help somehow.

She was currently alone in an empty lot of an abandoned warehouse. at the dead of night, it was eerie quiet. To the point where it unnerved her greatly. Thought she was always a bit unnerved whenever she visits her.

Still, this never deterred her. And she takes a deep breath and goes in the warehouse.

Or, what looks to be an abandoned warehouse. As once she goes inside, she was Greeted by books, books everywhere. But it wasn't messy looking. As every single book was neatly placed on large Bookshelves that hugs the walls of this 'warehouse' In fact, you could easily mistake the bookshelves for the wall. Sofia certainly wouldn't be surprised if that was the case.

Bookshelves not only covered the wall, but there were lined up and made to look as if this place was some sort of huge library.

 _ **"God, how and why does she have so many books?** **"**_ Mordred asks, mostly to herself.

 _"I don't know, and frankly I don't care."_ She replies. _"It's not like it actually matters in the end."_

 _ **"Yea yea, I get that. But seriously, not only does she have so many books, but somehow no one knows about this place. Don't you find that weird at all?"**_ Mordred said.

 _"Bounded Fields can do that."_ She mentions.

 _ **"You know damn well there no bounded field here,"** _Mordred told her Master.

 _"Look, hopefully, we won't be here for too long. We just go, talk to her a bit, try to bargain over some info, and leave."_ She said.

 _ **"Please, without proof, she not going to tell us anything,"**_ Mordred said.

As the two were talking Sofia was searching around the place. Looking for this mysterious person. Luckily, despite the size of the place, it wasn't hard to find her. As the person in question was quietly sitting on a table in a more clear area of the building. Drinking something she most definitely made herself.

The person in question looked to about a teen around 15 to 16-year-old with light skin. She had long Platinum hair and deep, ocean blue eyes, Thought the eyes themselves seem to lack any sort of spark or light in them. Her dress consisted of a complex, two-piece layered Dress with what was mainly a Silver/Blue design, with the frills being a slightly darker shade of blue. Despite the dress being a two-piece, It showed little to no skin, with only her hands, feet, head and neck is visible... Speaking of feet, she mainly wears black flat dress shoes. Frankly, she was quite beautiful, but at the same time, It was like she was looking at a doll.

"Oh my, it's been a while hasn't it?" The women said, despite her expressionless demeanor, her voice and tone were soft, yet somehow perky. She turns ever so slightly to look at her Guest. "Come now, don't be a stranger, have a seat. I'd be a rather rude host if my guest wasn't confirmable no?"

She gestures at the empty chair at her table. Sofia reluctantly accepts the women's offer and sits in the chair she was offered.

Funny enough, Sofia didn't notice until now, but on the table was a slice of strawberry cheesecake with a glass of Water.

"... You knew I was coming." Sofia concluded. Why else would she have one of her favorite desserts out and waiting. She didn't bother to eat.

"What can I say? I have my ways." She said, taking a sip from her own drink. "Do you like lemonade? It's my preferred drink so-"

"Cut it out Lucinda, you know very well I'm here," Sofia said, crossing her arms.

"What? Can't a girl catch up with a friend as they relax a bit?" The women now known as Lucinda wonders. "I even put all my effort to make the cheesecake by hand. It was very hard."

"Your cooking sucks, you know that." Sofia calmly points out. "This thing is probably as hard as a rock."

Just to prove her point, she took a fork that came with the cake and tries to stab the cheesecake... only for the fork to snap as it came into contact with the 'food.'

"Well... No one is perfect." The women admit. Frowning a bit. "But fine... since you clearly don't care about me enough to stay and chat. Let's get right too it."

Sofia highs a relief, happy that she didn't have to go through this women's usual habits for once.

"I assume you have the proof of the kill?" She asks as if expecting something.

"Nope." Sofia answers. Lucinda only frowns

"Oh, pre-tell what happened?" She asks her 'friend'.

 _ **"I blew the shitty devil to Kingdom come."**_ Mordred Answers for her Master. _**"It was nice to see the bastard got what was coming to him."**_

Lucinda frown deepen.

"Well then, you know the rules, no proof, no reward." She simply answers.

 _ **"Oh come on, we know your powers! We know you know that he's dead!"**_ Mordred yells at her.

For a brief second, Lucinda smirks.

"Sorry, but regardless of whether or not I know if he's dead. I currently have no means to physically prove it." She simply answers. "As such, I will not give you any sort of reward until you bring such proof."

Sofia couldn't help but get slightly upset. As long as she says it while that dumb power of her is active, she can't deny it... The life of a mercenary is indeed a hard life, especially if you have to put up with her.

Well, at least she pays very well.

"... Fine. Maybe there something else I can do instead?" Sofia asks. "I still really need that money and info."

"Hmm..." Lucinda ponders for a moment, smiling. "Perhaps... I need you to go to Japan for a little bit in about 3 weeks time. As I'm more than sure something... rather interesting is going to happen there soon. Make sure to report anything you see or hear."

"Japan?" Sofia questionably asks. "Why Japan?"

"A gut feeling if you will." She said. "Also, I've heard that one of the Rulers recently went to Japan. So perhaps it would also be in your best interests to go visit. After all, there only one reason why a Ruler would go anywhere."

"...Servants," Sofia said.

 _ **"Oh seriously?! Maybe Father was summoned there!"**_ Mordred said. Sofia doubts that.

"...Well alright. I'll do this job of yours." Sofia said. "But why don't you go yourself?"

"And what? Get thrash around by some Devil? I would rather be safe and sound right here. I'm not a fighter after all." She told her. "I doubt I could even beat your average joe in a fight, let alone something like a Devil."

"... Fine, but your paying for the trip." Sofia told her.

"That's fine." She said. "Shall we shake on it?"

Lucinda extends her hand out, with Sofia grabbing it and shakes.

And with that, a new deal is made...

 _ **"I still say there something very wrong about her. She has to be planning something"**_ Mordred said. Yes... Sofia can certainly agree... Something about her just feels so wrong, yet at the same time, so right. Sofia could barely understand it herself. So she usually just chooses to ignore it.

 _"Of course she is. It probably the only reason why She asking us to do anything."_ Sofia said. _"But I don't really care. As long as I get what I want in the end."_

Sofia quickly made her exit.

Lucinda just watches her 'friend' leave. Her eyes never showing any hint of emotion.

"Such a shame..." She said, sighing sadly. "If only she knew that we're all but mere pieces in this horrid little game."

* * *

 **A/Ns: This chapter was well... We get introduced to a new Character, Lucinda. Lucinda is going to be... interesting to say the least. She probably going to be by far the hardest character to write in terms of OCs by far. But hopefully, I was able to properly show her personality.**

 **Honestly, I wasn't really planning to introduce her so soon. But thinking about it, I thought I will be best to show her sooner than later.**

 **Some people are also probably got confused on just what Lucinda did during the chapter also. So I'm going to explain just what she did here, as it's... not that simple. But for those who rather figure it out for yourself then having me tell you. This is your chance to stop reading!**

 **Okay, so Lucinda's power. Basically, whatever she uses this ability of hers, whatever she says is the absolute truth. As in, she is right no matter what. You can't deny it, and you can't argue against it. Trying to argue or deny it would be like trying to deny the gravity exists. It is highlighted Like this. So if you see Lucinda words have an underline, that means she invoking her power.**

 **That said, there a noticeable drawback with it. That is that she can't just make things up or make flash claims while using it. For example, Lucinda would not be able to say 'Ophis is Stronger then Great Red.' because if you know enough about DxD, you would know that's complete and utter bull.**

 **And that's all I can really say about it for now. Technically, it's not the only power Lucinda has, but I rather not reveal any of the others so soon.**

 **Anyways, that's all for now, as well thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter. See you all in chapter 20!**


	20. Downtime

**Well, it's the usual time for Fate Soul Bound! And this time I'm actually on time! Thank god for that. I should note that this is one of the shorter chapters that I've have written.(Around 4k words, if you consider 4k words to be short.) So if the chapters feel a bit short, I'm sorry about that!**

 **Aside from that, nothing has really been going on in my life, so I'm going right to the replies.**

 ** _VGBlackwing:_ Yes, technically we are currently in the 'pre-war season' As this holy grail war doesn't start untill all the Servants are summoned. And they're still a few missing.**

 ** _Semi-Immortal Cat Akumu:_ I don't quite understand what you're asking... You mean like is Archer's projection and Reality Marble are stronger here? If so then in a way yes, they are. The DxD world lacks Gaia's and Alaya's influence, so Archer could easily spam his projections for much less mana and he can them keep them up for much longer as well. Like I think he would be able to actually spam things like Caladbolg 2 and Hrunting if Ai could handle those, and she will be able too with time. Though I don't think they would be any more powerful they are normally.**

 ** _UA1991:_ Thanks! I'm glad that my Riser comes off as a guy with actual good points. Its something I wish more writers would do really. Though I suppose they take more form the Anime version than the LN.**

 ** _Guest:_ I don't normally reply to guests, but your question brings up something I feel needs answering. So I will actually answer that... in the A/Ns. Remember I don't want to Spoil people who want to figure out how her power works by themselves. But seriously, use a name I can refer to you next time. Makes me feels bad that I have to refer to you as 'Guest'.**

 ** _Evowizard25:_ That exactly what I'm going for. A less Jerkass-y Riser who is still a jerk, you know, like the LN version. As for Ai reaction... well I already answered that in PM. And Yes Rias inner weeb did show a bit there.**

 ** _angelvan105:_ Sofia and Mordred will not be here for the Riser arc. And sorry to say but Lucinda does not have any Servants. I mean, why would she bother risking herself getting hunted by some Masters for the slim chance at some dumb wish? She still does play an important part in the overarching story, however.**

 **Well, now to the chapter it's self! And as always. I appreciate any errors that are pointed out!**

"Speaking."  
 _"Thinking."  
_ _ **"Servant Speaking."**_

* * *

"Alright, so I'm going to recap everything you've told me so far, just to make sure we've got everything down," Keiichi said. I just nod at him.

Keiichi-kun's place... is... Well, there nothing really special about it over any other house around it. Even in the inside is kinda... bland.

Which isn't bad mind you, It's just strange since I'm so used to Ai or my place. Granted my place isn't very special either...

At least Keiichi-kun parents are nice. But there currently working so there not here.

"Uh, alright. Go for it." I told him.

"Ok... So firstly, me, you and Ai all have these things call Servants in us. Which happen to be the Spirits of all dead Heros from the past, and we're supposed to use their power to win some holy whatever the heck it is." He starts.

"Holy Grail." I correct him.

"Right, but this 'Holy Grail war' or whatever is not really a war, but a huge Battle Royal in which there can only be one winner." He told me. "And you want us three to team up. Do you not see the problem that lies in that?"

"Well, duh. I just don't want to fight you or Ai" I told him. "I'm sure you're feeling the same."

"Well yea, rather not want to fight my future girlfriend and her best friend-" Keiichi was saying.

"No." I flat out told him, eyeing him.

"Regardless, fighting each other is something that none of us want to do." He told me before pausing for a moment to think. I just nod in agreement.

"..Well" He finally said. "Trying to team up with the people you supposed to fight against sounds very you-like. But don't try to make it a habit, you'll only get yourself killed. It only worked for Ai and I because we're all already close friends."

"Yes yes, I already know that," I said to him. "Still not sure if I'm willing to kill though."

"Don't think any of us are, especially Ai," Keiichi said. "That girl will refuse to kill no matter what. We're not going to be able to convince her otherwise."

I pause for a moment and think, Yes. I haven't thought of that. I going to have a hard time once I eventually do it. But Ai not going to kill anyone, at least not willingly.

"We can only hope that her Archer will pick up on that slack," I said. It's funny that I'm the one saying that... It really pains me to say that. I really don't want to kill anyone but...

"Archer...? Oh right, Servant classes and such... Anyways. we'll keep talking about that once the three of us are together. For now, let's get back on track." He said, with me nodding in agreement.

"Ok, where was I...? Right! Not only that, but you managed to befriend a bunch of Devils of all things, and these Devils just happened to be some of the most popular Students that go to our school, Like Rias, Akeno, and Yuuto. Issei also part of this." He said. "So far so good right?"

"Don't see anything wrong," I state.

"AND they're all apart of the Occult Club, which you and Ai are members of." He continues.

"Ai and I are the only human members yes," I said. "But you'll be our third human member once you join too!"

"I never said I would." He counters. "Plus I'm pretty sure you can't just make me a member without Rias's Approval."

"If I get her approval will you join?" I ask.

"What your usual answer when I ask you out?" He said...

Ah...

"I thought so." He simply told me.

...

...

No, I think I can get him to join. I tightly grip my school bag... I knew this might happened. I bought my secret weapon just in case...

 _ **"Master, I know what you are thinking."**_ I can hear Saber's voice echo in my head. _**"Are you not trying to keep up this 'cute' Image...?"**_

Hmm...

"But think about it. If we're all members it'll be so much easier to actually talk about it and plan, we can even get their help at times maybe!" I argue.

"Sure, but there Devils. And I don't know about you. But when I hear the term Devil. Usually, nothing good comes out of it." He said. Eh, I mean, from the viewpoint of a normal human. I can't really say he's wrong...

"But their nice people! Far from the devils we usually picture!" I say.

"Look, it's not that I don't want to." He says, but I'm sure he doesn't. "But I just don't feel comfortable with the idea of being around Devils for most of my free time."

...

I sigh inwardly... I think I have to resort to it.

But... my cute image may be ruined...

God... this is so hard...

"Ok then..." I said as I reach into my bag. "If you join the Occult Club with Ai and I and give them a chance..."

I suddenly pull out the very same Cheerleader out and Rias had made for me yesterday from my bag and show it to him.

"I'll wear this whenever you want me too!" I shout as I feel it was the only way I could actually get those words out of my mouth...

God my face must look like a tomato right now...

"But I'll only wear it once..." I told him.

Keiichi stares at it for a second.

"...You've got a deal." He said without a beat. "But only if Rias will let me join."

... A part of me wished that he would have declined.

But... I must endure! I only have to wear it once after all...!

 _ **"Not how I would have approached this. But your idea did indeed work"**_ Saber told me.

"Thought I would have to be a time where Ai isn't around." He said to himself. "But we can talk about that later."

"Alright, we next up is building trust I suppose," Keiichi-kun said. "Lancer says he's fine with the idea. But he does want to fight your Saber eventually."

... Oh, so his Servant is someone who loves to fight huh?

"I mean, I guess a spar wouldn't be bad, but not anytime soon," I mention. "You can't even summon your Noble Phantasm yet, I can't even properly summon mine."

"You mean the red spear thing?" He asks before summoning it. "I mean, I can't really feel anything too special about it. But maybe that's just me."

. . .

What...?

 _ **"He must have some really high affinity with his Servant to be able to bring out their Noble Phastasm right at the start."**_ I could hear Saber say.

But... But...! He's supposed to be at my level right?! I can't even properly summon mine!

 _"... What's our Affinity Saber?"_ I ask my Servant. The answer I got wasn't a good one.

 _ **"At first, Very low."**_ Saber honestly said, and I know she didn't mean it, but those words stung. " _ **But it has increased quite a bit since you've summoned me. Right now, I would say it is below average when compared to normal."**_

You know, it sounded good until the second part. And then she just brought me down.

 _ **"However, the way he sounded makes it seem like he does not know invoke it just yet. So I do not think he's too far ahead of you. Plus he still needs to learn on how to properly use a spear."**_ Saber assures me.

Right... he still needs to learn!

"... Uh, good for you then right? I only brought mine out on accident..." I mumble the last part a bit. "Still, I'm happy for you mostly!"

"What do you mean by mostly?" He asks as the spear disappears.

"Nothing really." I lie. "Mines still at home, so I can't really show it yet."

"Huh... a bit weird, but Ok." He casually said. I could tell that he wanted to ask why I couldn't just summon it here. But I think he noticed that I didn't really want to explain it.

"So what no-"

At that moment, Both of us heard the door knock at the door. Form the look on Keiichi's face, his Servant probably also told him it was another Servant. Saber also expresses the same feeling.

The only Servant I could think that would actually knock on the door would be...

"Ruler." I said.

"Eh?" Keiichi-kun let out, Snapping out of it.

"It's just Ruler, and Rulers usually just oversee the war." I explain to him. "She properly here to confirm your Servant."

"Oh, alright. And for a second I thought we would have gotten into a fight already." He laughs it off. "Not sure I would be of much help though. I don't even know how to use a spear."

Well, I haven't seen Ruler fight herself, but considering she doesn't have a host like me, Ai-chan or Keiichi-kun to hold her down. I'm pretty sure she could wipe the floor with us if she really wants too.

Plus I'm not much better with a sword.

Makes me glad that she isn't our enemy.

"We shouldn't keep her waiting," I said. With Keiichi-kun nodding. "She really nice too! I'm sure you'll like her."

"I mean, I tend to get along with a lot of people so," Keiichi-kun said.

"Riiight," I said, rolling my eye a bit. "Then per tell, why aren't you so popular?"

"Well, I can if I want to." He said... I can't tell if he's bluffing or not... I'm just going to assume he is. "I mean, their others I often talk to. But honestly, I already have two awesome friends I hang out with all of the time. So why bother?"

That's... kind of sweet really.

"... But you really should try to make more friends" I argue.

"Says the one who until recently had only two." He counters.

...Dam, he's got me there.

We both head to the front door and Keiichi-kun opens it.

And as expected it was Ruler. Donned in her Armor, though lacking her weapon. She petty much looked to be the same as when she met me.

Guess it just a thing for her? Maybe she just wants to be careful or something. Yea, I can see, Ruler wouldn't appear as threating without her weapon, yet she doesn't look defenseless either while wearing her armor.

"Yo." Keiichi-kun causally said to Ruler. "You're the Ruler Servant? Here to confirm Lancer right? Isai just told me about you."

He said as he nods my head towards me. Ruler... wasn't expecting such a casual greeting.

 _ **"U-uh... Yes. I am here to confirm your lancer. I see that Isaiviel is here as well."**_ She finally said, nodding.

"You took a bit longer then I expected. Honestly, I thought you would have been here way before me." I said. I mean she can sense a Servant's summon right?

 _ **"I was held up by one of the chores that Ai has given me, and it was something I couldn't really ignore to pause mid-way."**_ Ruler said.

"Wait." Keiichi-kun suddenly said. "Chores? Did... Did Ai finally hire someone?!"

He sounds so shock and unsure. Though I can't really blame him. This is Ai after all. Before she was actively avoiding hiring anyone.

 _ **"Uh, yes. I do work for her."**_ Ruler confirmed.

"Well dam, color me surprised." He couldn't help but say. "Ai actually grew up a bit."

 _ **"She actually has another Maid as well, but from what I understand she there for very different reasons then I."**_ Ruler said.

"Really? What reasons?" He asks. Ruler just shakes her head.

 _ **"I don't know, she tends to keep to herself mostly. Only really interacting with Ai."**_ She answers.

"Huh... I wonder why..." Keiichi quietly said.

Oh, I can easily guess why...

"Well, either way, I've been bored just stuck here all day playing video games," Keiichi-kun said. Before looking at me. "How about we go hang out at Ai's place? We can meet up with Ai later and properly discuss things with her around."

"I wouldn't mind, But wouldn't we need Ai's permission first?" I said.

"Way ahead of you." He said, in fact, she already has her phone out, no doubt texting Ai.

"So Ruler huh?" Keiichi-kun said as he texts to Ai. "Overlooking a war sounds like a tough job, especially when it's worldwide."

 _ **"Ah, yes, it is. But as long as things go as intended I'm fine with it,"**_ She told him. _**"Besides, there's another Ruler as well, though admittingly I am unsure of what he's doing currently."**_

"What? Don't trust the other Ruler or something?" Keiichi-kun asks.

 _ **"I mean, no not really. But something about him makes me feel uneasy."**_ She admits. _**"But that is neither here nor there."**_

"Well, how's working for Ai been?" I ask her. moving to the side to let her in, though she doesn't come in.

 _ **"Well, the pay could be better. But a lot of the work she gives me isn't really hard, just time-consuming."**_ Ruler said. _**"I think the other maid get most of the hard stuff. It's to the point where I think Ai has something against her."**_

Ah... A part of me feels bad for Raynare, but another part feels it's more than justified...

Maybe I should talk to Ai about that still.

"Ai said she fine with it, I also told her what we talked about... She then said to stop texting her during class, and that I'm an idiot. I then actually stop when she threatened me." He said as he puts his phone away. I could feel as if a sweatdrop appeared on his head just then.

"That's Ai-chan for you..." I said. "Get on her nerves and she'll retaliate, usually in a painful fashion."

"Yea, though Isai seems to be an exception." He points out.

"Nah, she once drew on my face as payback. It was awful." I said... That was a fun moment.

"... Yea, you seem to be an exception." He insists.

Guess he doesn't know about the many fights we had in the past. Granted I will admit they happen far less these days.

 _ **"Regardless, my job is done, so I shall return back to Ai's estate."**_ She said.

"We'll join you. Ai already knows we're going to be there after all." Keiichi said.

"If that's what you wish then alright." Ruler said with a nod.

We then head toward Ai's place.

* * *

Not much really happened during the walk, I mean we talked and such, but nothing really important.

And when I mean we talked. I mean only me and Keiichi-kun did. Ruler did add her own opinions every now and then too, but she was mostly silent threw out it.

But now were at Ai's place, and Ruler went off to do whatever she had to do. Keiichi-kun put his stuff in one of the guest room, no doubt intending to sleep over. Then he and I went exploring, as he believes there are places in Ai's place that we haven't seen yet. And I mean, I can't blame him for thinking that. Even to this day, I can find out new things about this place. Like that Ai has a basement that connects to all of the buildings on her property, You can go into the basement through the main building and end up in the Bath House.

With that said, Keiichi and I kind of got Separated. And now I'm kind of just aimlessly roaming around.

Thought the quick glance of someone in a maid outfit caught my interest... Not the maid outfit. I mean the person in the maid outfit.

She probably saw me first and quickly retreated.

 _ **"Are you sure she is safe to approach now Master?"**_ I can hear Saber ask.

 _"Well doesn't she have that Geis thing on her? Shouldn't she be safe to talk to then?"_ I ask.

 _ **"Yes, but remember, she tried to kill you and almost succeeded. I would not be surprised if she still held a grudge for failing to do so."**_ Saber reminds me.

Yea, she definitely did that...

 _"... I need to get over it anyways. No better way than to face her head on right?"_ I reason.

 _ **"If you feel that is the best course of action, then so be it."**_ Saber replies.

I don't really think it is, in fact, I don't even know what's the best course of action for these kinds of things. I've sort of been winging it for the most part. I guess I've just been getting lucky. Or unlucky, depending on how you see it.

Still, I follow her. When she noticed that I was following her. She started moving faster. I guess she doesn't really want to interact with me at all.

I kept on following her. A part of me felt that she might try to lose me inside the building, but I'm sure she knows that I know the place better than her.

That said, she does work here. So maybe Ai told her about some areas even I don't know about.

You know, now that I think about it. Why did Ai make the place as big as it is? Ai-chan is just one person, and certainly, one person doesn't need this much space... Maybe she actually wants others to live with her...? Eh, I can just ask about that later.

"Hey, I just want to talk to you," I shout those the Fallen angel, who actually stops... But she doesn't say anything. I could feel my hand shakes a bit as I look at her...

Deep breaths Isai... Deep breaths...

She turns around to look at me, and... well, she isn't very happy.

She looks unreasonably good in the maid outfit though, I actually had to make myself stop staring to make sure things don't get awkward.

"What?" I could hear that harsh and annoyed tone in her voice... I guess she wasn't happy with her new job. "Here to mock me? Flaunt how you 'overcame' the terrible Fallen Angel? Make me feel even worse than I already feel?"

"U-Uhh, no. I just want to talk." I told her. "Besides, if I really want to do that. I would have already, don't you think?"

Raynare seems unconvinced, as she crosses her arms and looks at me suspiciously. But I don't think she can actually disprove it.

"I'm busy, things to do. I can't bother to waste time talking to some Hu- I mean you." She quickly said, quickly correcting herself. I can't really say that's not true, consider what Ruler said earlier.

"Eh, I'm sure she won't mind if I tell her I'm the one who wanted to talk to you." I reason.

That said, if anything, I'm sure Ai would get even madder. More at me than her for making such a 'dumb' decision.

"As if." He snaps back, not believing what I said. "For what reason would you even want to talk to me if you're not here to mock me? I doubt you even forgave me for what I've done."

... Yea, I haven't forgiven her yet. But that's not the point of this.

"... Well, because I'm still kind of scared of you. And I want to overcome that fear." I told her.

Raynare eyes widen a bit. She really didn't think that I would say such a thing.

"Scared of me...? How? You've already bested me before, you've proved that you're stronger than me. And if you already stronger then before. I doubt it would take much effort to take me out again if needed." She argues.

"Well, you're not wrong." I hesitantly admit. "But you still almost killed me, and that feeling of fear doesn't just go away. sure it may lay low for a bit. But it always there, lingering in the back of my mind. Just waiting to pop up again... I just want to confront it."

Raynare just stares at me for a second... only to smirk a bit.

"That's... both hilarious and sad." She said, laughing slightly, mostly at my expend. "You have no damn reason to be scared of someone weaker than you. What are you an idiot or something?"

"Maybe," I said, shrugging. "A lot of my decisions aren't really the smartest ones. But I can't really help it."

"God, this is why I hate humans so much." She said as she turns and starts to walk away. "How about go be a dumbass somewhere else then? I don't get time for this shit."

"Hey! I'm not done with you yet!" I yell at her. "How else am I going to confront my fears?!"

"Well, that isn't my problem now is it?" She said as she kept walking. "I'm sure you can solve it without my help anyway."

"...This isn't that last time we're going to speak you hear me?!" I yell at her again. But if she did say anything. I wouldn't have been able to hear it at this point...

Well, that went rather poorly.

 _ **"Well, that is to be expected, Master."**_ Saber said. _ **"She does not like you, and people do not just magically change their personality. So I do not suggest going after her for now."**_

 _"... Well, I still hoped that things could have gone better."_ I express to her.

 _ **"You should not expect things to constantly go the way you want them too."**_ Saber said. And... yes she is right. _**"That said, she is clearly not going anywhere any time soon. So if you really intend to keep trying this. You can take your time and think things out."**_

... Yea, Saber's right. I pretty much have all of the time in the world. So what if it didn't work this time? That just means I have to take a different approach next time.

 _"Well, for the time being, let's go look for Keiichi-kun,"_ I said. _"He's probably hanging out in the garden or raiding the fringe. He did bring some of his video games too. So we can waste a bit of time before Ai-chan comes home."_

 _ **"Video games?"**_ Saber asks, not really knowing the subject.

Oh, well this should be quite the introduction for her then.

* * *

 _ **"These video games seem... interesting, to say the least."**_ Saber comments as Keiichi-kun and I are playing a game together.

 _"They are, I don't really play them much, but when I do it's so fun,"_ I say. _"Games can also be very different from each other. Like for example, The game I'm currently playing is sort of a fighting game. The goal is to knock the other opponent off the stage! it's quite fast and thrilling!"_

 _ **"I can see a lot of skill and effort to play this game,"**_ Saber says. _ **"You have to be able to judge and predict what the opponent will do and react accordingly with the skill set you are given, much like an actual battle."**_

 _"Yea, but unlike actual fighting, I'm good at this. Though I'm nowhere near the level of pros"_ I say.

Just as I say that I do knock Keiichi-kun character off the stage and win.

"Shit!" Keiichi curses out. "Damn, you react far to fast for me to respond, sometimes it just unfair."

"Well, you knew this was going to happened that second you challenged me!" I proudly told him, poking him a bit. "Frankly I don't why you bother anymore."

"No other way to get better.." Keiichi-kun quietly said. "How about we actually play a game I can actually win for once? A guy can only take getting floored so much."

"Did you even bring any other games?" I ask, in which Keiichi-kun only lets out an 'uhh...'

Then, both of us then hear someone shouting 'We're here!'

But this wasn't Ai-chan voice... It was Issei? What's he doing here?

...And if Issei is here, that means the others are too.

"... Did that sounds like who I think it sounds like?" Keiichi shockingly said. "I swear that sounds like Issei. But that should be impossible..."

Right... I haven't really told him about that yet.

...Eh, I'll let them explain it.

* * *

 **A/Ns: Well that's really it for chapter 20. Keiichi and Isai talk a bit, and we see Raynare again! Though it doesn't go as well as Isai hoped it would.**

 **Isai, also a bit jealous of Keiichi there. It really just shows how behind Isai's is when compared to her friends. Hopefully she won't let that bring her down.**

 **Now, I think it's time to update Isai's Servant Sheet! As she did get a bit closer to Saber since the last time her sheet was shown.**

 **Master: Isaiviel von Einzbern**  
 **Servant: Saber - Artoria Pendragon. (AKA King Arthur)**  
 ** _Stats_ **  
**Strength: D**  
 **Endurance: D**  
 **Agility: C**  
 **Magical Power: A+**  
 **Luck: A+**  
 **Noble Phantasm: C**

 ** _Class Skills  
_ Magic Resistance: -**  
 **Riding: B**

 ** _Personal Skills  
_ Charisma: C-**  
 **Instinct: -**  
 **Mana Burst: C**

 ** _Master's Skill  
?_**

 ** _Noble Phantasms  
_** **Invisible Air(C), Anti-Unit**  
 **Excalibur(-), Anti-Fortress**

 **Isai now has Saber's Charisma, though it's rank is C- when compared to Saber's B. But her Mana Burst is now just C instead of C-. So good for her! It's not much of an improvement, however. Her endurance also ranked up, being D instead of E now... not much better. But hey, at least her mana and luck are insane as always.**

 **Now for the Guest's question.**

 **Technically you are right in how Lucinda's powers work. Though, it does get... a bit weird if she when uses her power on Future Events, like your book example is technically a Future event, even if it's supposed to happen right after she says that.  
**  
 **Like for example, if she were to be like " X will die in exactly three days time in a car crash on the highway."** **When that person isn't even near a highway... Lucinda's power ensures that she is always telling the truth, it's undeniable, so by that logic, it should come true right...? But how would she know that? She would need some sort of clairvoyant power to know such things... She can't make random guesses with her power after all. That said, maybe she does have an ability such as that. We know very little about her after all.** **  
**


	21. Trio

**Welcome back for another chapter of Fate: Soul Bound! Now some people may think that I was late with this chapter, but that isn't the case at all. I actually intended to post this on Tuesday. The reason why I wanted to post the next chapter on the 23rd. It only feels right to post it then since it would exactly be 1 year since I've started Fate: Soul Bound! I'm not fully sure how I should celebrate it, or if I even should... Maybe I should make a poll on what Pairings people would want to see...? Or maybe I could let people chose who to pair Isai with?(As long as it makes sense within the story that is.) If she should even be paired at all... Eh, I'm not sure, maybe if people want to see that I could. Otherwise, If anyone has any suggestions feel free to leave a review or PM me!**

 **But for now, let's get on the reviews!**

 ** _DT3:_ Thank you for your honest opinion. And thinking back on it, I could have written the last part in the A/Ns a bit better, but don't worry, I have her fully though out and what I plan to do with her.**

 ** _FakeDeus_ : Ok. It would have been nice if you separated your paragraphs but I think I get what you're saying. That said, I actually am in the middle of rereading fate/stay night. And I planned to read DxD again when I'm done with Stay Night.**

 ** _ptl_ : I wouldn't say People with high luck stat are immune, but I think they could influence her power to be more favorable towards them.**

 ** _angelvan105_ : I really do hope I'm improving, as I don't really think I'm that good still.**

 ** _Unlimited Choices_ : That would be pretty funny. Archer would probably try his best to convince them not too and ultimately failing... I can see only chaos coming out form the two girls with a reveal like that. Archer is really lucky that Ai hasn't thought of that idea yet.**

 ** _Evowizard25_ : Well Isai just wanted to put things behind her. And even if it didn't go as intended, she no doubt learned from that experience.**

 **Now let's get on with the Story! And as always, it would be nice if anyone points out any errors in my writing!**

"Speaking."  
 _"Thinking."  
_ _ **"Servant Speaking."**_ **  
**

* * *

"We're here!" Issei shouts as he and everyone else comes in Ai's place.

"No need to yell like an idiot," Ai harshly told him. "It's annoying and they should know we'd be here around this time already. Classes are done for the day after all."

Yea, that's the Ai Issei knows. Looking for some opening to insult him. Though Issei's used to it by now... mostly.

But if this morning showed him anything, Ai is a good friend, even if she doesn't want to admit it... A very violent and mean-spirited friend, but one none the less.

But still, he wishes she would tone down the insults and not get on his case for nearly every single perverted act she sees him do.

But he just guesses that this is what it's like to have a friend like Ai. And hey, if she got his back, he'll make sure to have her back when she needs it as well.

"It's still kind of hard to believe that a place like this was always here in Kouh." Yuuto couldn't help but say as he admires the place. "Your family must really be well off Ai-chan"

"Yea, but it's not as well off as you think," Ai told him.

Like hell that's the case! Issei assumed everyone else knows that Ai's family was filthy rich.

... That did make him wonder just what her parents do to have so much money... Hell, maybe Issei should try to get on Ai's good side...

Nay, Issei only shook his head at the thought. There no one else he would rather be than himself after all. And maybe he'll get Ai to see things his way one day, or at least make it where she accepts his pervertedness.

Granted if it wasn't for Rias and Yuuto convincing Ai to let him come over to talk things over, He wouldn't even be here again. He was grateful for that.

Now if Yuuto stops trying to take Isai... Granted at this point, Issei knew he wasn't actively trying to. But that only made him feel worst as Yuuto doesn't even need to try.

That said, that's pretty much the case for almost every girl at school. he's is pretty much the ideal guy that any girl would want. Even Ai likes him more!

Though thinking on it, Ai would probably prefer any guy over her...

Issei only shook his head, he needed to get those thoughts out of his mind. He needed something else

Huh, now that he thought about... could he add Ai to his harem? She would pretty much fit the tsundere part of your usual Harem, and she wasn't bad looking either, sure her chest is... well, it isn't big, but it wasn't small either. And she is kind of cute...

She's also rich. So that's always a plus.

But... Yea... Ai's a bit...

"Personally I really like it, it has a nice old-timey, Japanese feel to it.~" Rias said. "I wouldn't mind coming here more often just to relax."

"I would." Ai responses. "I would very much mind."

"Now now, don't be like that. Don't you want to better our relationship?" Akeno said. "Besides, you spend so much time keeping up this place. Don't you think it would be nice to have some people admire it?."

"Not really," Ai answers, waving off Akeno's words. "The satisfaction of just being able to do it myself is enough for me."

"Oh, that actually quite nice" Akeno admits, though she was still frowning a bit. "You sound a bit selfish though if you ask me.~ You should share the love.~"

Ai just scoffs a bit. Even Issei could tell she wasn't fond of Akeno's playful nature.

"Wait, then what do the maids do?" Issei asks. Ai actually perks up a bit on hearing that question, but went back to normal once she realizes who asked.

"Depends. I only really give them the work I generally dislike doing. Probably the hardest thing I've given to Ruler so far is just cooking." She answers.

"You don't like cooking?" Rias asks. "Isai said you're a great cook."

"She's alright at it, could still use a bit improvement, however." Archer suddenly chips in.

"I don't like cooking for myself," Ai said, completely ignoring Archer. "I don't mind cooking for others, however."

"Oh my, then maybe we should start having you cook for us then." Akeno wonders... And Ai doesn't seem to disapprove of it funny enough.

"That's... a bit weird." Issei said, "Don't you think that's weird?"

"No," Ai just tells him, she opens the door to the main room to see Isai and Keiichi, with Isai putting away whatever games they were playing and cleaning up. There was also some junk food and empty can around the floor.

"Oh!" Isai pips up. "Uh... Hey guys! Keiichi-kun and I were just playing some games while waiting for you all! I kept beating Keiichi-kun as always." she said, bent down as she was picking up stuff... and flaunting a bit at the last part.

"God... It still so hard to believe." Issei heard Keiichi said, he looks at him only to see him staring at Issei as if something was wrong with the world.

"...What? Got a problem with me?" issei said, not looking the look he was getting.

"Sorry." He finally said as he took a minute to answer, "No, not really. It just... Wow, that fact that Ai-chan would even let you even near her house is a grand achievement in its self."

"Don't remind me," Ai said, as she quickly took to helping Isai clean up. Isai tires to refuse Ai's help, but it was too no avail.

"Why aren't you helping?" Rias asks Keiichi.

"Good question." He said to himself. "I wanted too at first, but Isai insisted she can do it herself, She was the one who ate and drank everything after all."

"I see... So your Keiichi, part of the little Trio Isai has going for her. I'm Rias Gremory. The pleasure is mine." She then said.

"Well, yea, I know, Pretty sure everyone at our school knows you." He answers. "Surprised you know about me though."

"Well as Rias said, you are a part of Isai's group, you three were always together at school, at least until recently." Akeno answers for her King.

"Huh... ok... So uh... Isai already told me about you guys..." He said, rubbing the back of her head. "Devils, man, I didn't think they really existed. But with everything that happened so far..."

"Aw, and here I thought we could make it a surprise.~" Akeno giggles. Keiichi only let out a nervous 'uhh..'

"Don't worry Keiichi-kun, she's always like that. And that wouldn't be a surprise he would much like," Isai said in a bit of thought. "I mean. I didn't really like the surprise when I learned about it. Kind of felt betrayed actually... But that's all in the past!"

"Indeed," Ai said as the two girls finish. "They're not bad people... aside form Issei."

"Hey! Seriously stop that! I'm a good guy!" Issei quickly protests.

"...Debatable." Ai told him.

"Well, I saved Isai didn't I?" He said... In which Ai actually had no counter towards.

"...You did." She finally said.

"So...?" Issei eggs her on. "I can't be that bad of a person can I?"

"..."

Issei could feel the glare that was coming off of her, surely a part of suddenly just wanted to leave at that moment.

But it was only a glare... Right...?

"I suppose at times you're... bearable," she said though pained teeth. As if it took every fiber of her being just to let those words out.

"Woah, Woah hold on for a second." Keiichi suddenly said, interrupting them. "Issei saved Isai's life? Just what the heck been going on these last few weeks!?"

"...Can we talk about that later? It's kind of a sore subject for me." Isai said, butting, looking bit distraught on the mention of it. Issei couldn't blame her though. He still doesn't like to be reminded of Raynare... Even though she is in the building.

He quickly shook those feelings away.

"Yea, I'm in the same boat, it's not something I want to talk about right now," Issei said.

"Yes, instead we need to look into the future, not the past." Rias agrees. "Let's start by introducing ourselves to our new friend here."

"I mean. I already know most of you, and from what I'm hearing you know about me." He said.

"Yes, we know about each other, but we don't really know each other," Rias argues.

"... Well, you're not wrong." Keiichi admits after a moment. "All I know is that whole Devil thing really."

"Well. I've already introduced myself so." Rias gestures at the rest of us Devils.

"Akeno Himejima, the pleasure is mine.~" She happily said, putting her hand together.

"Yea, nice to meet you too..." Keiichi oddly said. "...This feels very strange. Knowing there all devils and all that."

"You'll get used to it." Isai response. "Ai and I were the only humans in this group for a while now."

"Yuuto Kiba, I'm glad to make your acquaintance," Yuuto said, shaking Keiichi's hand.

"...Koneko" The response of the small girl said, holding Masa. Which actually made Keiichi jump back a bit in shock.

"The hell?! Where did she come from?!" Keiichi shouts. "Is she like a Devil ninja or something?"

"...Uh, no, she was always there." Isai points out.

Koneko just nods and pets the cat.

"... Ok then." Keiichi said, still a bit unnerved about it. "Well, I've already met Issei and Asia."

"You did?" Rias questionably asks.

"Yea, when I was walking to school with Isai a couple of days back. Nice to see you two again by the way." Keiichi said.

"Ditto," Issei said, with Asia nodding at his words.

"You know my name already, so no point in saying that," Keiichi said. "I was just your everyday guy till the whole servant thing happened."

 _ **"He sounds a lot how we started out."**_ Issei could hear Saber say. There was a bit pause after her words though. Probably because Isai is just replying to her. _**"I suppose you are right."**_

Right, sometimes he forgets he can Hear Isai's Saber... On the topic of Saber, Issei actually has a pretty good idea on who Saber is. She did talk about the Knights of the Round Table a while back, after all, and the way she talked about them could only mean she...

Well, instead of spiling the bends, Issei thought it was best to wait until they're ready on to reveal just who Saber is.

He still finds it really hard to believe that King Arthur is a Girl, however. Like how was she was able to pretend to be a man? She clearly sounds like a girl in his honest opinion...

"Well, what kind of Servant is Lancer?" Akeno asks.

"... Lancer rather not let anyone know just yet." Keiichi said. "Thought he said if you beat him in a fight maybe he'll let you guys know... And before you assume, he does not mean beat me. I don't know how to fight."

...Ok, this Servant is a battle freak, good to know.

"...Well, that something we'll have to fix." Yuuto said. "Though admittedly, I don't know much about Spears."

"Eh, Lancer can teach me. So no sweat." Keiichi casually replies.

"Well alright then," Yuuto said. "By the way, Ai-chan, do you mind if I train Isai in the garden a bit later? We've been neglecting her training for a while and I would like to get back to it if you don't mind."

"Huh?" Isai lets out, surprised by the suddenly topic turn.

"I rather not have anyone fight here for a while," Ai admits. "But you are right, Isai has been neglecting her training... Just don't destroy anything, please."

"That is fine." Yuuto nods.

"Don't I have a say in this?" Isai asks, getting no answer. "...Well fine, I need to get Stronger anyways."

"By the way, Keiichi," Akeno said, grabbing his attention. "How did it feel to always have two cute girls around you?"

"Eh? kind of a personal question but ok..." He said rubbing his head, Issei assumes he really didn't think about that till now, Also, Ai is glaring at Akeno. Isai doesn't seem to mind the question at all. "I guess it's fine. Both are pretty cute yea, But I'm only interested in Isai. Ai a bit too violent for my taste"

He immediately ducks to avoid the empty can that flew over his head.

"See what I mean?" He said as he stood back up. "But I'm sure their plenty of guys who would love a girl like her."

"Pff, I'm not interested in anyone," Ai replies.

 _ **"Expect for Isai of course,"**_ Archer said. Causing Ai to falter a bit.

"Dam it Archer, I thought you were done with that! And I've told you I'm not into her like that!" She protests.

".. Uhh..?" Isai couldn't but look at Ai oddly. This is clearly news to the Homunculus

"Ignore him! He just really likes to mess with me, don't take his words seriously." Ai defends herself.

"Aww, does Ai have a little crush?~" Akeno happily says, joining in.

"Oh my god, not you too..." Ai said putting her hand on her face, visibly upset. "Goddamit Archer..."

 _ **"Sorry to disappoint you yet again Master,"**_ Archer replies.

"Shut up," She snaps back.

"Can you really blame him? It is fun to see your reactions after all.~" Akeno said.

"You shut up too, this is my house, I can easily kick you out if I want too.' Ai warns her, crossing her arms. "We're not here to constantly make fun of me anyway, we actually have things to discuss."

"She does bring up a good point," Keiichi said. "While Isai and Lancer explained some things, I'm still mostly in the Dark, especially when it comes to Devil related stuff, so it would be really nice for some info right about now."

"I agree," Yuuto said. "If he's going to be part of our Group, he should at least understand the peerage system, even if he's not a part of it."

"Peerage system?" Keiichi questionably asks as his eyes drift towards Isai, who just shrugs in response.

"They can explain it far better then I could so I decided to wait," Isai said.

"Wait, you knew that the Devils were coming?" Keiichi said.

"More like an educated guess then actually knowing." Isai points out. "They were there when Ai got the text, no doubt they would be curious as to what's going on, sure Ai could just explain, and probably did to some extent. But knowing them, I think they would still be interested enough for them to come with Ai. And use the excuse that they would better for explaining the Devil side of things to come over. Besides, even if they didn't come, I could still give the basic rundown, and ask them to explain in more detail at school tomorrow."

Issei and the gang just stared at her for a moment.

"... She's not wrong." Both Rias and Ai quietly said.

"...okay, anyway," Keiichi said, turnings his attention back to the Devils. "Care to explain what Isai left out?"

At this point, Rias go ahead and starts explaining things like the Peerage system to Keiichi. All the while, Issei approaches Isai and Ai, as he really couldn't add anything, he didn't know much either.

Turns out that Ai briefly explains what a Rating Game is. Isai was quiet and just took in the information.

Luckily it didn't take long for Ai to finish. She frowns at noticing Issei.

"So..." Issei said. "A lot's going to happen in the coming weeks huh?"

"The Field trip right?" Isai asks, with Issei nodding. "I wonder if they'll let Keiichi-kun come."

"I'm sure Buchou will," Issei said. "We may not know him well, but Keiichi's a good guy, plus he not only in the same situation as you guys, but he's also one of your best friends."

"...You might be right." Ai said. "But in the end, it's up to Rias."

Knowing Buchou, she will probably see Keiichi as a possible recruit. Especially since he's closely tied to Ai-chan and Isai. Getting him in the circle might make it easier to recruit Ai or Isai as well.

Thought that is quite the Stretch, and he's sure even Buchou doubts that would really change their minds, let alone even recruit him.

"Would Keiichi even join us?" Ai then asks. "I mean, they are Devils, and he doesn't know Rias and the others like we do. Any normal person wouldn't trust them if they knew they were Devils."

"Oh, trust me, he will," Isai assures her. "I made sure of that."

"...How?" Ai asks, raising an eyebrow. "I don't think it would be that easy to just convince him."

From the look on Isai's face. Issei could tell that she realized that she messed up by saying that.

"W-Well..." Isai seems to be having a hard time trying to think of something to say. Getting a bit nervous. "I talked to him of course. I told him that they can be trusted...!"

"...What really happened?" Ai demands to know from her friend.

"I convinced him." Isai quickly told her best friend.

Ai stared at Isai for a moment, before her eyes briefly look towards Issei.

"If you don't tell me what happened, I will beat Issei up," Ai said. In which Issei takes a step back in fear.

"W-wait! I have nothing to do with this!" Issei quickly said, not really wanting to feel Ai's wrath for no reason. "Don't drag me into this!"

But Issei words were on deaf eyes, as Ai didn't even bother to respond to him. Well, he wasn't going to change her mind. So the only thing he could do was...

"Isai please! my life is on the line here!" Issei said as he turns to the aforementioned girl.

"I... Uh..." Being a bit tough tied, Isai struggles to actually say anything at this point, her face looking so conflicted.

"Please..." Issei begs her. "Think about what she'll do to me...!"

Isai looks to be thinking about it as if she was weighing the odds on wither or not it's worth it. With Issei only hoping that she'll cave in and answer...

 _ **"I will not help you in this Matter, you were the one who put yourself in this mess... I also believe there is little I could do even if I wanted to help."**_ Issei heard Saber say. Did Isai really think Saber could do anything?

...Maybe there was something can do. Not that Issei would know.

"... Promise me that you won't get mad." Isai finally said. Causing Issei to smile.

"I knew you would have my back!" Issei happily said, with tears of joy.

"If you think I'd get mad by it, then you also know I can't promise that," Ai told her.

Isai turns her head away.

"...Well... How about not getting as mad? Cause you know, I don't want anyone to run away from you." Isai said the last part a bit loudly. Which is a bit odd.

"... Ok?" Ai questionably said. "What do you mean?"

Isai went silent for a bit.

"Five seconds before I beat Issei up," Ai said. Getting ready to do just that. With Issei ready to book it as soon as she starts to moves.

"... I promised Keiichi-kun that I would wear that Cheerleader outfit if he'd give Rias and the other a chance." Isai told her.

...

...

Issei was sure that he and Keiichi would become good friends.

"ENDO KEIICHI!" Ai then screams as she turns back to face that poor soul...

Only to see Everyone but Keiichi there...

"Eh?" she let out. "Where is he...? We weren't talking too loud-"

She froze mid-sentence before turning to Isai. Who gave her a small, nervous smile and a little wave.

"You sly little..." she was about to say, but stops. "No.. I don't have time for this. But you are you big trouble once I come back."

With those words, she rushes out of the room, certainly to chase after their friend.

"I assume Keiichi did something to upset Ai-chan?" Yuuto asks.

"Well, more like I did, Keiichi just kinda... well... I promise him I wear that cheerleader outfit if he gives you guys a chance." Isai said.

"Oh, I suppose it makes sense for Ai to burst out like that then," Rias said. "Still, I'm happy that I didn't have to do anything to make you wear it.~"

"Ara ara, I didn't expect our little snow angel to be so bold. Isn't that outfit a bit too small~?" Akeno asks her.

"Quite bold." Koneko agrees with a nod.

"...Yes, it is." Isai nervously said.

"I can be there when you wear it right?!" Issei expectedly asks.

"No." Isai flat out said. "Besides, Keiichi the one who will decide when I wear it."

"Well, then I'll just ask him if I can watch too!" Issei happily said. In which Isai just quietly stares at him. Muttering a bit.

"Well... Uh, By the way, Rias, you're fine with Keiichi joining the club right?" Isai suddenly asks the Red-headed Devil.

"I'm fine with that," Rias told her. "I suppose he will also have to come with us on our field trip as well. It'd be a good way for us to get to know each other. Especially since I doubt that we'll be able to talk to him at any point now."

Yea, Ai is probably going to be on the hunt until she finds him or get tired and goes to sleep. Issei wonders how long it'll take for Ai to catch him... If she even could. Keiichi seems to know her very well after all.

"So do you guys plan to spend the night?" Isai then asks, in which Rias shakes her head.

"I have things to do, as well as get everything ready for our Trip," Rias told her. "But I don't think the other would mind staying for a bit longer, however."

"I don't mind. Isai and I can finally spend some time together." Akeno said. "We're long overdue after all."

"That's fine, we could spend time exploring Ai's garden, it's a really nice place once you actually go in and just watch the life around you. but that'd have to be after my Training though." Isai said.

"Well, I guess I could also watch that as well. Maybe Ai-chan will even let me spend the night. I'm sure it'll be fun~." Akeno said.

"... Why do you have to sound so suggestive?" Isei couldn't help but say.

"That just who I am after all.~ Not that anything would actually happen." Akeno admits.

"Would I be able to? Spend that night that is." issei ask.

"I... don't think so," Isai said. "It's up to Ai-chan after all."

Yea, he figured that he wouldn't.

"Worth asking at least. You were able to convince her last time." Issei said.

"It was my father that convinced her, not me. And I haven't seen him in the last couple of days. So I assume he's doing his job again." Isai said, though there is a bit of a sad tone mixed with her voice.

"That's a shame. I guess I'll stay until you're done training then." Issei said.

"Well, then, let's get right too it shall we Yuuto?" Isai asks.

"Just lend the way then... I hope you guys have some kendo sticks around." Yuuto agrees.

* * *

Issei and Akeno sat on one of the nearby benches as they watch Yuuto spar Isai. Asia actually went off to look for Ruler. Going on about "God's will" or things like that.

Koneko was also around, but instead of focusing on the fight, she has her attention on the koi pond.

Interesting enough while they both had wooden swords, Isai wasn't wearing any kendo gear this time. Partly because Isai insisted she didn't need it anymore, partly because they didn't even have any.

"She's gotten so good already," Issei said.

"Certainly better than before. I agree." Akeno adds. "She's gotten so strong so quickly.~"

For what they were talking about. Currently, Isai seems to be actually holding Yuuto back a bit, as she was actually the one of the offense this time.

Thought Akeno could tell Yuuto wasn't putting his all into this, just like before. It seems he wanted to see how skilled Isai now was when she was on the attack. But he was using both of his hand when compared to before, in which he only used 1 hand.

And it turns out she was doing quite a bit better than before. Akeno wasn't really one to use swords, so she couldn't tell if Isai's stance or footwork were any good. Thought even someone like her could tell there was a huge gap in Skill when comparing the two.

Akeno also had noticed how Isai's magical energy suddenly spiked and flared up at the start. No doubt Yuuto did as well.

That said, the swings of Isai's wooden sword were far faster then before, regardless of if the swings were poorly done or not.

This increase of speed caught Yuuto off guard for a bit at the start. As he wasn't expecting her to be so fast when compared to before. Isai took full advantage of it. Forcing him to move back as she moved forward. Each of her strikes, however, weren't really being aimed anywhere important. Just where Akeno assumes that Isai thinks she could hit.

Yuuto however at some point, got used to Isai's attacks and was able to stop Isai's approach with a swift counterattack toward her waist, forcing Isai to back up a bit to avoid the blow.

Which leads to where they are right now. Yuuto wasn't trying really trying to counter or parry anything, he was content with just blocking right now.

Another clear different was Isai wasn't nearly as tired. Before, she was already starting to tire out, but now, she still going at it without breaking a sweat.

The sweet little snow angel has already improved by so much. Akeno couldn't help but feel a bit proud of her.

Of course, all things must eventually come to an end. And that end started when Yuuto decides to go on the offensive.

He the next time he blocked Isai's next time, a sideways swing aiming for his head, he took one of his hand off his sword to block in an attempt to punch Isai's hand to disarm her.

Isai did react to this well before he actually tries to punch her. Pulling back ever so slightly to dodge, and then quickly rebalances herself and moves back in, going for a 'stab' in the gut.

But this was a mistake, as Yuuto presses his hand on the side of the blade, throwing it off to the side. Then, knowing that Isai couldn't just back up now as she was pretty committed to the action. quickly pushes himself forward and presses the wooden sword to Isai's neck. Who went stiff once she felt the wood.

"It's over," Yuuto said, with Isai slowly nodding, admitting defeat.

"Darn, I was hoping she could actually best him." Issei begrudgingly said.

"Well, it was quite clear that Yuuto was the better of the two." Akeno remarks. Issei only mumbles a bit but doesn't say anything else.

Withdrawing his sword from her neck, he takes a second to sort out what he wants to say.

"You are surprisingly a lot stronger and faster than before, Before, I could easily fight you with one hand. But now, it even stung a bit when I blocked your attacks at first." Yuuto admits.

Isai couldn't help but blush a bit at the compliments.

"T-thank you.. and well... it's because I've learned a skill since our last spar," Isai admits.

"A new skill?" Yuuto couldn't help but ask, with Isai nodding... Akeno actually got a bit interested as well.

"It's called mana burst, it basically lets me use my magical energy to enhance my physical abilities," Isai said.

"Oh. That's.. quite a powerful ability, especially for someone who has such abnormally strong magical energies." Yuuto said. "It's no wonder would suddenly be able to compete with a Devil's power then."

"Yea... Though I don't have much control over it and could have even seriously hurt myself if I went overboard, not only that, I would have broken the wooden sword as well, so Saber had to maintain it at a reasonably low level." Isai admits.

So that means that what they saw just now was just a tip of the iceberg that was Isai's potential...

There also that Holy Sword she processes...

And from what Akeno knows, Isai's not even at the level of a normal Servant, at least not yet...

Just how powerful are these Servants?

...

For now, Akeno should just focus on what's in front of her.

"You did quite well. I have no doubt that you'll become a strong young lady in no time." Akeno said.

"... Thanks, that means a lot." Isai honestly said to Akeno before turning back to Yuuto. "So.. how did I do overall?"

"You've improved a lot. That much is clear, but just like the ending of the spar, you tend to leave yourself open a lot. And the way you move and handle your sword is still very sloppy."' Yuuto said after thinking a bit. "How about you take your fighting stance and I'll show you how to improve it? After that, we'll spar again and see if there any improvement."

Isai nods and then takes a stance that... looks very befitting for a Knight. At least in Akeno's opinion.

"So I guess she didn't have much of a chance, after all, huh," Issei said.

"Well, of course, Isai may be strong, she still a young, inexperienced girl, much like yourself, Minus the girl part that is.~" Akeno.

"...You think I'm strong?" Issei said, looking at the older girl. Who pats Issei head in response.

"If Buchou is right, then you have the potential to become really strong as well. So don't slack off and get stronger, alright Issei? You may be the only one who can save Rias from Riser right now. " Akeno seriously told him.

"Really...?" Issei said in amazement. "... Then I won't let you or Buchou down, I'll make sure that Riser regrets even thinking about the idea of Marrying her!"

"That's the Spirit.~" She happily says.

She then turns her attention back to Isai and Yuuto, with the latter showing the white-haired girl how to properly hold her weapon, and well and show the angle her feet should be placed.

"Do you know how to dance?" Yuuto asks her. Catching Isai slightly off guard with the question.

"Uh... I can dance, but what does that have to do with anything?" Isai asks her mentor.

"Well then, how about this. Instead of thinking of this as a fight, think of it as a dance." Yuuto Suggests.

"Think of it as a dance...?" Isai said... not quite understanding at first, but she seems to clue in after a bit of thought. "...Ok, I think I know what you mean."

Akeno was enjoying this rather clam time, it was nice, especially with everything that happened with Riser...

Well, she was sure they'd be ready for him in two weeks time.

* * *

 **A/Ns: I feel like not much has happened this chapter. Aside from the fact that none of this chapter was from Isai or Ai's point of view. As I thought I would be nice to break away from them every now and then and see things from the eyes of Issei and Akeno. Though I always worry about getting their personalities wrong.**

 **Issei again also shows he's smarter then he lets on. If only he was always like that, but he's just too into the oppai... At times I think it's an obsession.**

 **Anyways, that's all for now! See you all in the next chapter!**


	22. One Year

**So, a full year has passed since I posted this story... Wow, it has certainly been a while... over 160k words and 22 chapters, and I'm still only in the second main arc? Am I going too slow? God, I hope I'm not going too slow for you all.**

 **That said, how do I plan to celebrate the one year anniversary of Fate/Soul Bound? Well, I plan to actually do 3 things!**

 **First things first, I'm going to make a poll on what my next story should be. As in, should it be an RWBY Story? another Fate story? When they Cry, Akame ga kill, etc. Note I'm only going to put series that I would personally be interested in writing, also, I don't plan to seriously write it anytime soon, as I would still prefer to focus just on Fate/Sound Bound for the time being. Just think of it as preparing ahead of time.**

 **The second thing, I decided I'm going to make another poll on who you would prefer to see Isai pair with, or if you don't want her paired with anyone at all. The reason I'm even making this poll is that the pairings aren't really going to affect the main plot and overarching story. But it would definitely change some of the character relationship and how they act to each other. Also, I can't for 100% certain say that the winner of the poll will be the official pairing, as some pairings honestly would not make any sense in the story whatsoever. But the poll will definitely give me an idea of where I should go when it comes to that aspect of the story.**

 **As for which poll I decided to post first... I'll probably be the paring one, as it's more relevant.**

 **Now, last, but not least... I plan to make a non-cannon Fate/Soul Bound crossover spin-off Story! As for what it's crossing over with... Well, what other Fate show where the main character is a White-haired girl who is unwillingly thrown into a situation that involves Servants and the supernatural? That's right! It's Prisma Illya! It will be posted in this Story as Special Chapters and it will have multiple parts to it. It will start in two weeks from now, and for those of you who aren't interested in this. Don't worry, These special chapters will not replace Fate/Soul bound's normal chapters, instead, it will be posted along with the normal ones. So you won't have to worry about it taking the main story's slot! And for those interested in it, well, you have two chapters to look forward too instead of one! It's a win-win!**

 **Now, with all that said, let's get to the reviews.**

 ** _ptl_ : The mooncell will not be a part of this story... And after some thought, Soul Alteration would be insanely broken in this war, especially with how the Affiny system works. God, it scares me just thinking about it.**

 ** _Evowizard25_ : It's good to know that I haven't messed up yet. And yea. Of course, Akeno would mess with the poor girl. Ai clearly doesn't like it though... Sucks to be her I guess.**

 ** _angelvan105_ : The red spear is a hint as to who. And no it's not Karna.**

 ** _Chronos0305_ : I'm happy you found some interest in my story. Though I personally have to disagree with the Gilgamesh thing, why would he need to prove anything to such mongrels? Everyone should already know that they're below him. And those that don't aren't even worth being killed by his hand! They'd only dirty his precious collection with their blood.**

 **Now let get to the chapter!**

"Speaking."  
 _"Thinking."  
_ _ **"Servant Speaking."**_ **  
**

* * *

 _"Ai-chan," A white-girl young girl said, lightly pulling on another young girl with Red Hair. "Ai-chan. I want to play!"_

 _But the other young girl didn't say anything. She just sat in her bed, her arms hugging her leg and her head, looking at the wall away from her bed._

 _"Ai-channn." The other young girl kept going. "I'm bored, let's go play Ai-chan!"_

 _"Don't wanna." The redhead girl said, shrugging the White hair girl's hand off of her. "I wanna stay here."_

 _The white hair girl then puffs her cheeks. Not taking no for an answer._

 _"I came here to play! So let's play!" She said again, pulling on her friend. "Don't be a gloomy gloom!"_

 _"I'm not a gloomy gloom..." The redhead quietly retorts._

 _"Then lets play!" the White-haired girl insists._

 _"Don't wanna." The Redhead repeats. The White-hair girl visibly getting upset._

 _"Then why are you a gloomy gloom now?" The White hair girl asks._

 _"Not a Gloomy gloo-"_

 _"Yes! You are being a Gloomy Gloom!" The White hair girl quickly said. "So why are you gloomy glooming?"_

 _"... Mama was crying again." The redhead girl finally said._

 _"...Crying...? Was it because of Mr. bad man again?" The White-haired girl asks, tilting her head. The Redhead girl nods._

 _"Then cheer her up!" The White-haired girl expresses. "Let make her something!"_

 _"...Make her something...?" The redhead girl asks. finally lifting her head off her knees to look at her friend. Who happily nods._

 _"Papa always told me that he's happy whenever I make something for him! Like I made papa a flower hat and he loves it!" The White-haired girl tells her friend. "So what does your mama like?"_

 _The Redheaded girl thought about this._

 _"Mama likes... Maids?" The Redhead girl says._

 _"I don't think we can make maids..." The White-haired girl replies. "Uuuhhh... Oh! Let makes a drawing!"_

 _"A Drawing...? I can't draw..." The Redhead shyly admits._

 _"Papa always says it the thought that counts!" The White-haired girl adds. "So if we try our best, your mama will like it!"_

 _The White-haired girl then gets off the bed and walks to the nearby drawer and starts to dig into. Eventually pulling out some paper and crayons. Placing them on the floor_

 _"Come on! Let's draw, it'll be fun!" The White-haired girl insisted. At this point, Grabbing the redhead girl and pretty much dragging her towards the crayons and paper, much to the distress of the Redhead._

 _"H-hey! You can't just pull me!" The Redhead complains._

 _"Come onnn. We can have fun and make your mama happy at the same time!" The White-haired girl insists._

 _The Redhead girl couldn't argue with the White-haired girl. And she does seem sure of herself._

 _"... Ok." The Redhead girl said and sat down on the floor with her friend. who was already lying down and picking some colors to draw with._

 _Well, in the end, what matters to her is that her mama becomes happy..._

 _Having fun is still a good plus, however._

* * *

Yuuto sat on the wooden walkway that stared at the Garden and Koi pond Just admiring the view of the place after finishing his session with Isai. It was quite rare for anything to have something like this after all.

Still, he can't help but feel like this was a rather lonely place. He's pretty sure that he hasn't seen a place bigger than this. And until recently, only 1 person lived here.

How can someone live like that? What are Ai reasons for living alone like this? Sure, most seem to think that she just prefers it that way, or that she doesn't like having others do her work. But if that was the case, could she not just have a smaller home build instead?

Yuuto feels like there something more to this then meets the eye... Though admittedly, in the end, it's really none of his business, and as long as Ai isn't really doing anything wrong, it doesn't matter. He is curious to what Ai is doing, but he doesn't plan on bothering her about it. She isn't a bad person after all.

Speaking of the Devil, Ai comes walking by, wearing a rather simple brown kimono, once that was certainly made more for comfort than actual looks. Still, it looks rather good on her.

"Good evening," Yuuto said to Ai. "You look rather lovely in that."

"This?" Ai said, looking down on her kimono. "I've had this for a while, I've just been wanting to wear it more often lately. What I usually wear doesn't match the aesthetics of the house. And I lately I felt the need to change that. Plus it a lot comfier than my usual clothing."

"Don't the maid outfits kind of ruin that already?" Yuuto asks in a slightly confused tone.

"Well yeah, but they only wear those because of a deal I made with mama to live here by myself. So I don't have a choice in that aspect." Ai answers. "...Do you mind if I sit as well? You look like you could use some company at the moment." Ai asks the young man. Yuuto just shakes his head.

"I don't mind, but you really don't need to ask. This is your home after all." Yuuto told her.

"I suppose not. But I was just being respectful. Maybe you want to be alone for once?" Ai said as she sat beside him. Looking around, as if looking to see if a certain person was around.

"You know, I thought Isai would be here with you. It's surprising that she isn't." Ai mention.

"She went into the Garden with Akeno." Yuuto answers.

"Ah." Ai let out. "I suppose she would do that."

"Did you catch Keiichi?" Yuuto wonders, With Ai shaking her head.

"He probably the only person who knows me as much as Isai does, possibly even more so. He would know where I would look and probably just hid somewhere I wouldn't think of looking." Ai explains. "That said, I've thought about it for a while and decided that I won't punish him as hard as I intended too at first."

"Is that so?" Yuuto said, looking at her.

"Yea, Isai was the one who came up with the idea to begin with," Ai said. "But he still needs to be punished for accepting it."

"Well, I don't personally agree with punishing him. Especially since you can easily summon weapons that could hurt something badly. But I doubt I could change your mind." Yuuto said. With Ai nodding to confirm it.

"But I wouldn't use them on Keiichi," Ai points out.

"Oh I know, It just something I felt worth pointing out," Yuuto said. "That said, I've heard that your skills with a blade are superb. Maybe we could spar sometime? I would love to see just what you could do."

Ai actually doesn't seem to mind the idea at all. Thought it wouldn't be here. She would never allow it.

"Well, I wouldn't mind, but not now. I'm not ready for any sort of spar." She expresses, "Especially in this. As comfy as is. It wouldn't be very suitable for a fight."

"That's fine, I didn't even mean now anyway," Yuuto told her.

"... How's Isai's training by the way? It's kind of important that she learns quickly." Ai asks him.

"Well..." Yuuto thought about her Training with the White-haired girl. "She... lacking, in a lot of aspects. But she's a quick learner, she's already got a decent form for one, and she caught me off when we first started."

"That's good," Ai said. "She has a Saber, after all, right now, she'll die if she tried to fight any Servants like this. She needs to learn quickly."

"Yea... This Servant thing is still so confusing. Stats, skills, noble phantasms..." Yuuto admits. "Heros form another world... I wonder what Heros are present."

"Well, the only Hero I know about is Isai's Hero. And I rather Isai reveal that herself." Ai said.

Yuuto nods in approval, It'd be for the best to wait till Isai feel comfortable letting everyone know...

Wait...

"...You don't know your Hero's name?" Yuuto asks, in which Ai shakes her head.

"I messed up somewhere in the ritual, and because of that, Archer doesn't even remember his name," Ai said.

"Ah," Yuuto nods. "What did you mess up?"

"...I don't know." Ai admits after thinking on it. "I was pretty sure I did everything perfectly, but Archer insists he doesn't remember anything and stuff like that usually happens when you mess up somewhere. So I must have done something wrong."

Is that even possible? Granted, this is all new to Yuuto, so really, he wouldn't know much on it. But still, something seems odd about it. Archer certainly doesn't feel like the trustworthy sort to him. But Ai seems to trust him, despite how he acts...

But it's probably best not to dwell on it. At least for now.

"Are you going to stay for the night?"Ai asks. "I wouldn't mind, I can even have Jeanne go fetch some of your clothing if needed, and it'd be nice to talk a bit more."

Yuuto softly laughs. He's not that fun to talk too really.

"I'm not that fun to be around," he said. "'In fact, I find myself pretty boring at times."

"Well, your kind of a breath of fresh air when compared to say Isai or Keiichi," Ai admits, smiling a bit. "Don't get me wrong, Isai my best friend. And Keiichi is a nice guy. But you just so different compared to them. Makes for more interesting conversations."

"Well, I'm glad I'm an interesting fellow then," Yuuto said. "As for sleeping over... I don't wish to intrude, but if you are fine with it, then I don't mind."

"Alright, Thought you have to tell me where you live so Jeanne can get your stuff," Ai told him.

Afterward, the two talked a bit more, then Ai went to continue whatever duties she has.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Garden, Isai and Akeno where enjoy the sights that the Garden offers.

Akeno couldn't help but feel impressed, to her, it honestly felt like she was talking a stroll in the woods. Granted, the immersion is kinda ruined when Akeno noticed that some of the trees were lamps, but it was still pleasant to look at.

She and Isai, however, we're sitting in a bench that sat in the garden at the moment. With Isai just humming to herself. The bench into was pretty much designed to look natural here, made out of the same wood as the trees around it.

"I'm surprised you're not tired," Akeno said to Isai. "I thought you'd be pretty exhausted after training, but I guess you're nothing like you were before.~"

"Mhm. I don't really feel tired at all! Honestly, it's like that I've never trained to begin with... Not that I didn't learn anything." She quickly corrects herself.

Akeno just giggles a bit on her antics.

"I'm sure you did," Akeno said. "Though I still think It'd be better if you become a mage."

"Maybe, but My Servant is a Saber. So it makes sense that I learn how to use a Sword instead." Isai argues. And she is right.

"Why not use magic also then?" Akeno suggests.

"Like a Magic Knight or something?" Isai wonders, with Akeno nodding. "I mean, in a way, I'm kind of a Magic Knight since I'm enhancing myself with magical energy."

"But you're not don't anything special with it. In fact, the only thing I've seen you do was that Airstrike skill." Akeno said.

"Noble Phantasm." Isai corrected. "That was one of my Noble Phantasms. Not Magic."

"Well, it was very magic like," Akeno said. "I could feel the magical energy pouring off it."

"...Well, I'll think about it, but for now, I should focus on my swordsmanship first." Isai said. "Shouldn't really try anything else till I'm good enough at using a sword."

"A shame, but I can't' really argue with that," Akeno admits. "But I hope you'll eventually learn. Think of a Wind Knight, wouldn't it be cool to be a Knight who could control the wind?"

"...I guess? Not really a wind girl myself." Isai admits.

Oh, that's a bit sad, but at least their other things a girl like her could learn over time.

"Well maybe with time you'll learn to like it.~" Akeno said.

"... By the way, Akeno." Isai seriously said. "Now that it's just us currently. I have a question."

Well, Akeno certainly didn't expect the young lady to suddenly get serious, but she wasn't going to show that now was she?

"Oh, certainly, go ahead and ask your question.~" Akeno encourages her.

"... Did you talk to me because Rias had you do it? Answer me honestly please." She then said.

"...Eh?" Akeno let out, somewhat confused.

"I mean, you guys said it before. I'm pretty much a beacon of magical energy right? Did Rias sense that and tell you to watch me? You know because she wanted to recruit me?" Isai asks her.

...Oh... What a silly question.

"Hm? Well, she did eventually ask that yes." Akeno admits. "But I've already befriended you at that point. Before you transferred to our school. Ai-chan was normally very quiet, shy, kept to herself, she barely spoke to anyone but Keiichi and me... sometimes. And then you came along, it was like her personality took a complete overhaul. She looked happier and was finally talking more. The first couple of days you came here. There were times where she wouldn't stop talking about you... But eventually, she suddenly became very defensive or aggressive whenever you were brought up, especially by the boys. You'd be surprised how many guys she scared away from asking you out."

"... I knew she acted differently when I wasn't here... But I didn't think it was that different..." Isai quietly said. "Also no wonder the only person to really ask me out was Keiichi."

"Still, I was curious as too just it was about you that made her like that. So I just wanted to meet you. And I'm pretty sure you know the rest of the story goes.~" Akeno said. "It was only after we became friends I told Rias about you."

"So... You didn't befriend me because Rias told you too?" Isai asks, with Akeno happily nodding.

"That's right~! I don't regret either." Akeno said. Isai thought intently about what she said, before smiling.

"Well, I guess I was worrying over nothing then," Isai confirms for herself.

"Did you not trust me? I feel so hurt by that Isai. You should have trusted me more.~" Akeno Jokenly said.

"...W-well in my defense, you guys are Devils..." Isai tires to defend herself.

"I suppose~," Akeno admits, she can't blame her for thinking that. They are devils after all. It kind of there nature to act like that sometimes.

... Thought all this talk about trust, Servants, and Swords has brought up something Akeno wanted to ask the young lady for a while now...

But she wasn't sure if Isai was willing to tell her such information...

"... Since you asked that, Do you mind if I ask you a question then?" Akeno suddenly said, her usual happy go lucky/Sultry tone was gone. "You don't have to answer it if you don't want too."

"...?" Isai raises an eyebrow. Not expecting Akeno to be so serious all of the sudden. "Uh,... Go ahead?"

...

"Well... I know you might not trust me enough." Akeno starts to say. She was a bit hesitant for once... "But this was something that I couldn't help but wonder about for a while now... So... What's your Servant's True name?"

Isai seems to have not understood the question at first. As it took her a couple of seconds to process what was asked.

"... I'm sorry, but I don't think I quite heard you. Could you repeat that?" Isai asks her in disbelief. "Cause it sounded like you asked for Saber's name."

"...That's because I did." Akeno honestly told her.

"Oh... I see... So that was what you asked." Isai replies... It like she wasn't even sure what to think about her question. "... Why would you ask that?"

"...Well, remember when you tried to stop that assassin from running?" Akeno asks her.

"Yea, I fired off Airstrike and..." And then it suddenly hit Isai like a ton of bricks. "Ah... you saw the sword. Didn't you?"

Akeno sadly nods.

"Ever since then, I've been wondering just what Servant you had, as they had such a... to put it lightly, Majestic Holy Sword in their procession," Akeno admits.

"...Majestic?" Isai questionably asks.

"I was going to say Beautiful. But for some reason, I felt that term would only dirty the blade." Akeno admits.

"... It's strange that I'm hearing this form a Devil of all things." Isai couldn't help but say.

"I don't know, It just something felt special about it," Akeno said.

"Right..." Isai quietly said. "... I'm... not sure if I want to answer your question..."

"That's why I said you don't have to answer if you don't want too," Akeno said.

Isai was quiet... Deadly quiet. As if she mind was in some sort of debate on whether or not she should answer the question...

Thought it only took minutes, to Akeno, it felt like hours have passed, that just how nervous she was about this...

"...Ok." Isai finally said. "... I can tell you. But only if you agree to Saber's demand."

... She was actually going to tell Akeno...?

"... That depends on the Demand." Akeno said.

"... Well, it's simple really, you can't tell anyone, not even Rias." Isai said. "I understand you loyal to her, and I do trust her too. But you need to understand where I coming from with this. Information like that could be... very bad if others found out. Regardless if there Servant, Devil, Angel, whatever."

Not even telling Rias... Rias wasn't just a boss or master to her. She was like her family. There was no one she could put her faith in more than her.

...But she does understand where Isai is coming from. Akeno knew she could completely trust Rias with any sort of information, but something like that...

Akeno never felt so conflicted before...

"... It would be hard to not tell Buchou" Akeno admits. "... I guess keeping a Secret is fine... However if somehow ever comes to a situation where your life depends on Rias or the others knowing about your Servant's True name. I will tell her. Is that alright?"

"..." Isai was quiet for a bit there. Most certainly talking to her Servant.

"...Saber says that is acceptable." Isai said.

Well, Akeno is happy to know that Isai trusts her enough. Not only that but knowing the Servant, she'd finally be able to figure out the Holy sword that she was using... Though she wouldn't be able to tell Rias.

"...So...? What's her name." Akeno asks.

"Well... Saber is... The King of Knights." Isai replies.

The King of Knights? Akeno couldn't help but feel she's heard that title before...

"The King of Knights?... King of Knights... Wait." Akeno suddenly had a flash... She couldn't mean...

"... As in, King Arthur?" Akeno hesitantly said. She was really, really hoping that wasn't the case...

And then Isai nods.

"Yea, Arthur Pendragon, real name Artoria Pendragon," Isai said. "She actually a girl by the way. At least from the world she came from.

"...King Arthur is a girl?" Akeno asks, sounding astounded. "... W-wait, that's not the point!"

"...Is something wrong with Saber being King Arthur?" Isai then asks, narrowing her eyes at her friend.

"..Well, that depends... The Sword, it was Excalibur wasn't it?" Akeno then asks.

"... Yes. It is Excalibur. If your worried about me using it on you guys, Trust me, I could never do that." Isai assures her. But Akeno quickly shakes her head.

"That's not the point... Look," She actually grabs Isais arms, catching the poor girl by surprise. "Do not let Yuuto know about this, ever."

"W-what...?" Is the only thing Isai could say, as she wasn't quite able to understand what's happening. "W-why?

"Yuuto... has a really bad history with Holy Swords, especially Excalibur," Akeno told her. "I know your Excalibur is different, but that doesn't change the fact that it's still Excalibur. I can't say why Yuuto hates Excalibur. But you need to know that if he finds out about the blade. I have little doubt that he'll try to destroy it."

"...Destroy it? He can't just destroy Excalibur" Isai questionably asks Shaking her head. "I don't get it, why does he hate Excalibur so much?"

"... If you want to know that. You should probably ask Buchou that." Akeno told her. "As I said, it's not something for me to say."

"A-alright..." Isai said, nodding quickly. Akeno then lets her go. Signing a bit.

"I didn't think that you'd have King Arthur of all people... Nor that he's actually a she. But I guess things are just different in that other world." Akeno said.

"... Do you think Yuuto would hate me if he found out...?" Isai hesitantly asks.

...Would he hate her?

"... No, I don't think so." Akeno answers though she doesn't sound too sure herself. "But I do know some problems would surely arise."

"Great..." Isai sadly said, looking down. "... I guess the only thing I can do is keep it a secret..."

"That be for the best, yes." Akenos nods in agreement. "... But don't let this get to you alright?"

"... A bit too late to say that you know?" Isai mentions. "But I know you didn't mean too. It's just me honestly."

"Hm... Well then, let's forget about this for a bit alright?" Akeno said. "Let's just enjoy ourselves for a bit.~" Akeno said.

"...How?" Isai asks.

"Like this~"

Much to the dismay of Isai, Akeno already had her hands around her waist, Her fingers wiggling around the poor girl.

"H-HHAH -H-HEY SS-TOP HAHAHA!" Isai starts laughing uncontrollably as she was tickled by the only girl.

Much to the Isai's pleads however, Akeno barely listened. laughter is the best medicine after all. It got to the point when Isai couldn't even sit upright anymore, she could only laugh and she lays on the bench.

"Come on~" Akeno tenses, "Isn't this fun?~"

HA N-NO IT'S HAAHAH NOT! STOOP!" She barely got out into her fits. "P-PLEASE STOP HA... I C-CAN B-BARELY BREATH!"

"Hmmm... Finne~" Akeno giggles as she moves her hands away. With Isai breathing Geavily form the whole. "Wasn't that fun?"

"N-no it wasn't!" Isai let out as she was catching her breath. "N-Not fun at all...!"

"Oh come on. I think you had a great time.~" Akeno insists.

"...Says you." Isai let out as she struggles to sit back up. "That was uncalled for..."

"But it made you feel better didn't it?" Akeno asks her. Smiling at the White-Haired girl.

"... Yea, I guess it did." Isai admits. Though she was still pretty embarrassed about it. "But that doesn't mean I liked it!"

"Sure you didn't." Akeno jokingly said.

"Anyways, it's going to get dark soon, let's go back inside and convince Ai to cook us up some good," Isai said, jumping off the bench and stretching a bit. "You'll like her food, by the way, it's really good!"

"I've never eaten Ai's food, but if you like it, I'm sure it's good.~" Akeno told Isai.

The two then head out of the garden and back instead, making a silent promise not to say anything that was talked about here.

* * *

The next day, instead of the gang dressing and getting ready for school. Everyone was in front of the school gates. All dressed in casual clothing, with a big black van, one that could easily fit everyone in it.

Yes, the first day of the 'Field trip' was finally starting. Everything had bags, filled with clothing and other important things needed for extended trips.

"I wonder what the place looks like." Isai wonders, wearing a plain white T-shirt, blue shorts and sandals. Holding a... rather large bag in her hand. No doubt her sword being among the assortment and clothing she brought with her.

Ai was in a light red one-piece dress, thought it honestly looked rather simple, She also wore some sandals like Isai.

"Oh, it's lovely, I know you three you'll like it~," Akeno said as she put her bag in the van.

"...We'll see about that." Ai said, as she quickly did the same as Akeno and the others.

"I mean, it's a vacation home, right? In that case, I'm sure we'll like it." Keiichi argues. He was wearing a black shirt with a Stylish Dog design on it and wore long black pants and white shoes.

"It certainly has a nice view, and Rias made sure everything there was top-notch," Yuuto told them.

"Indeed, I know for certain that everyone here will love it~," Akeno said, With Koneko nodding in agreement.

"Well, they certainly seem sure of it," Isai notes, before walking towards the van.

"Well yeah, I doubt that Buchou would go threw all the trouble just for us to be disappointed," Issei said.

Rias then quickly hushed everyone down so that she could speak when everyone had their stuff in the van.

"Normally, we would just teleport our way there... But in this case, since four of us can't do that. I decided to borrow this van for the time being. Luckily the drive shouldn't be that long." Rias told everyone.

"That's rather nice of you," Ai admits. "Though I could have easily gotten us a van it if you like."

"It's fine, it was the least I could do. Besides, Isai was kind enough to offer to drive as thanks. She even showed me that she had a driver license and everything." Rias told him.

Isai meanwhile, already got into the diver seat of the van. She seems... overly excited about this. "Come on! let's go! I can't wait to get going!" she told everyone else.

... And then both Ai and Keiichi had the blankest looks on there faces.

".. You both look like as if you've just faced death itself," Issei said... Feeling a bit weirded out about their looks. But his words were ignored.

Keiichi was just mumbling to himself bend down and looking at the ground. And Ai was staring into the blue sky. Her face completely devoid of emotion.

"Uh... Earth to Ai and Keiichi." Issei couldn't help but say. "What are you two doing?"

"I'm just looking at the big blue sky one last time..." ai said, her voice completely monotoned, Keiichi was still only mumbling to himself. It was as if all hope form the two were lost.

"Come on! We don't want to take all day now do we?!" Isai yells form the diver seat. Her Two best friend slumping their shoulders. And without a word, walking towards and into the van.

Rias's gang all exchanged worried looks. Just what was that all about...? Why would they suddenly act like that.

Issei took another look at the van.

"... All of a sudden, I get a very bad feeling about all of this." Issei couldn't say.

He didn't know just how right he was.

* * *

A small, cramp, 1 room apartment. There was a small kitchen, a small bathroom, and a small bedroom, all of it connected to this one living room. In this small, insignificant room. There were two sisters.

One of them was nonchalantly staring at the T.V. She looked to be in her early 20s, with long black hair and deep blood-red eyes. She was wearing a Dark Red cotton Shirt and some black plants, being barefoot.

Said women was Laying down on her side and keeping her head with her Arm which was on a rather flat pillow, and now and then dug her free hand into a bag of chips in front of her, taking one out and chopping into the junk food.

The other person was also a female in her early 20s. Thought her hair used to be black, like her sister, it was now a pale blond, with a slight shade of pink. Her eyes were Yellow-ish with a small hint of Silver. She wore a white, long sleeve shirt, and Pink Skirt. Thought you wouldn't be able to see it. As the lower half of her body was under a rather large, but very comfortable looking, Kotatsu. It had the design of pink cheery blossoms all over the blanket, and the women were certainly feeling very at home in it.

These two most certainly have nothing to do with anything that was said there.

The black-haired girl was currently watching the news, something about a series of... unusual happenings in their Area of Kanagawa. Like strange sightings, happening, and suddenly explosive loud noises threw out the night.

 _ **"Oi! Change the channel!"**_ The voice inside of her head shouts. Thought both sisters can hear her _**"I don't care about this kind of stuff. Put something interesting on! Like an Action movie! Something certainly worth viewing!"**_

"..Meh." The Black-haired sister said as she took another chip. "I'm fine with just watching this."

 _ **"You dare to defy the Demon King of the Si-"**_ Her Archer was saying, but the Black haired girl just drowned her out.

"Demon King of the blah blah blah." The black-haired girl lazily said and she made mouth opening motion with her hand.

 _ **"Why you..."**_ Her Servant angerly said.

"I'm glad our relationship is much better than there." The other sister said.

 _ **"Uh-huh! We a good team! Not like Emiru and her so-called 'Servant'"**_ Her saber answers.

 _ **"Oh, so says the useless Saber!"**_ The Archer counters. _ **"You can't even take five steps without coughing up blood!"**_

 _ **"T-That's not my Fault! It's a dumb personal skill I can't get rid of! Also, it's not that bad!**_ " The Saber retorts. _"Besides, Satomi very much likes me!"_

"A rather bad one" Emiru simply replies. "It is wasn't for me and Archer, you two be dead by now."

Saber quietly mutters _ **"** **It's not my fault..."**_

"Don't bully Saber," Satomi simply stated. "I'm nice and comfy here. Please don't ruin it for me."

And just after she says that. The single lightbulb in the room went out. Leaving the two sisters laying around in a room only lit by the T.V.

"..."

"..."

"Go fix that." Emiru requests.

"I don't wanna move. You go do it." Her sister quickly replies.

And for a bit, there were only the sounds of the T.V...

"... It looks like we're in a sort of standstill then." Emiru, with Satomi nodding in agreement. Funny enough, Emiru didn't even have to look back to know that her sister agrees.

... And then the room is filled with the sounds of the air conditioner breaking... Again.

 _ **"... This place sucks."**_ Saber said. With silent agreement coming form Everyone in the room.

* * *

 **A/Ns: There finally off! Another look into the past. Yuuto and Ai also talk a bit, and Akeno now knows Saber's True name! Not only that, but we have two new characters and Servants revealed! Can you guess who the Servants are? Anyone well versed in Type-Moon should be able to easily tell.**

 **Now, Next chapter the gang will finally begin their training and we'll start dwelling into the affairs some other Masters that are not our Trio. So there a lot to expect huh? Hopefully, I won't disappoint you all!**

 **So with that said, See you all in the next chapter!**


	23. Wild Drive

**Well, first things first, I fully intended to post this chapter yesterday, but then the power went out... So yea had to wait till today. So I want to say sorry for making you all wait longer than usual.**

 **This chapter is also pretty short, which I am very sorry about... also, I don't think I'll be able to post a chapter in the next two weeks, as things are going to be busy during that time. (My sister is getting married soon! And while I don't like her that much, and I'm very much happy for her. And hopes that she has a long and happy marriage!)**

 **Now, let talk about the poll shall we? Well, all I can see if I certainly didn't expect so many people to want Isai in Issei's Harem nor that it would win! It was quite a shocker really, and I honestly would like to know why so many people want that. Also, the fact that Isai/Akeno is in second place is also a shocker as well. I didn't expect that to get any votes really.**

 **But, it seems you guys didn't fully read what I typed, forgot, or just skimmed it over. I did say the winner wasn't guaranteed** **to become the official pairing. So please don't act like it's going to happen for sure. Not only that but I've actually talked to some people threw PM that they gave pretty good points on why I shouldn't put Isai in Issei's Harem.**

 **I will say that I can't ignore it either, however.**

 **Now, will I go threw with it or not? It's honestly hard to say. It's something I need to think long and hard for, yes it doesn't affect the main plot either way, but still, it's not something I can just do on a whim. And even if I decide to go along with it, expect some of the slowest of burns.**

 **If you wondering why I even made the poll then... Well, I just wanted to know what people wanted to see, as well as give me some ideas on how I want to go forward with some pairings. And I will say some ideas have indeed popped in my head.**

 **But for now, I'm going to set that poll side and place the other poll I promised! I might even do a similar poll in the future to see if people opinions changed or not, though that won't be for a long while.**

 **Also, yes, the special crossover chapter will be posted soon, you won't have to wait long for it!**

 **So let's get to the reviews, shall we?**

 ** _DT3_ : It's good to see a fellow F/GO player! All of the Servants in this story are in fact in F/GO, if you look at the Servant list in that game, you might be able to get an idea on who I'm adding in!**

 ** _Chronos0305_ : For this grail war? 3 of each class except for Ruler, in which there's only 2. And yea... you'll see how she is with cars very soon.**

 ** _Evowizard25_ : Thank you. Honestly, I think a lot of characters need to spend more time with each other, and I plan to do just that threw out this arc.**

 ** _POLL:_ I believe I already addressed this just now. I'm probably going to be thinking about this for a long time. And as I said before, some people have already given some good points on why I shouldn't. And really? I didn't know that A lot of DxD fanfics I read. (admittedly, I'm mostly read DxD/Fate crossovers) don't do that. Perhaps the stories we read are just different.**

 ** _GoldenFire 215_ : I don't know, hopefully, I can get some reasons as to why. As I'm genuinely curious on the subject.**

 ** _angelvan105_ : Thank you as always! As for your question, while it isn't cannon to this story, I do plan to keep it them as ****separate universes... That said, I have... very big things planned for it since I don't need to worry about it clashing with the main Story.  
**  
 **That's all for the reviews, Now let's get on with the chapter!**

"Speaking."  
 _"Thinking."  
_ _ **"Servant Speaking."**_

* * *

 *****  
 **FROM: Belle**  
 **Hey! Are you coming to the party tonight? You should totally come! They're going to be Food, drinks, and plenty of hot studs to pick from! Are you in or are you in?  
***

 *****  
 **TO: Belle**  
 **Not interested.**  
 *****

 *****  
 **FROM: Belle**  
 **Don't be like that! You need to get out and let loose every now and then you know? Staying cooped up in that boring house isn't going to do anything good for you you know?**  
 *****

 *****  
 **TO: Belle**  
 **I have things to do.**  
 *****

 *****  
 **FROM: Belle**  
 **Uggh, fine! Be a party pooper, but I swear to god next time there's a party, I'm dragging you with!**  
 *****

 *****  
 **TO: Belle**  
 **You're free to try.**  
 *****

Sofia sighs as she places the phone down. Lying on the bed, she grabs the nearest bottle of Water and quickly starts to drink it down.

She lived in a pretty decent, one-room apartment, it honestly wasn't anything special but frankly, she wasn't going for special, just a nice comfy home to come to every now and then.

Though, in its current state, I wouldn't say it's a mess... But I wouldn't say very clean either.

 _ **"Why do you even bother with people like her anyways?"**_ Saber voice echos in Sofia's head. _**"Seems like a major waste of time to me."**_

 _"Sometimes the best option is to blend in with the common folk."_ Sofia calmly told her, as she now skimming threw pages of a comic. _"And frankly, I find them far more interesting than any Devil or Angel. Most magi only care about is the root, and all the other important races are in this ticking time bomb known as a 'Stalemate'. And let's not even speak of those so-called 'mages'"_

 _ **"And?"**_ Mordred asks as if she heard this a million times already.

 _"And? Normal humans just have so many things one can do compared to any of the other Races. And even most forms of entertainment was made by them. Like seriously, T.V, Gaming, movies, Sports, just to name a few. Meanwhile, most magi are too dense to convert to modern times, and the three 'races' are too preoccupied with potential war... Makes me glad I ditched the mage's association."_ Sofia said, going on a bit of a rant.

 _ **"Yea, most Magi are cowards, not facing your opponent face to face like a man. I much prefer a Master like you to any dumb Magi."**_ Mordred agrees to Sofia, though for completely different reasons.

 _"Yes, I suppose we're on the same page when it comes to that... kinda."_ She said, putting the comic down when she quickly become bored of it. _"That said, not really much to do. I still refuse to go to that party though."_

 _ **"I can't blame you, but she is right when she says you should let loose a little bit,"**_ Saber told her Master.

 _"Me? Really? Do I look like a party goer to you?"_ Sofia asks.

 _ **"Pfff do you even really need to be one to go to a party to be one?"**_ Saber questions.

 _"No, but that doesn't really mean anything,"_ Sofia told her. before jumping off her bed and walking to a nearby table with a computer, staring at it. _"... I could look for another bounty or maybe a missing person case? the church or the fallen angels could have something.."  
_  
 _ **"Now that's what I'm talking about! You track the bad guy, and I beat him to death! Though it is a bit risky to get involved with those, especially with how cautious they are with each other."**_ Saber happily said.

 _"That's only if we can find a job,"_ Sofia told her. _"But as long as the reward is worth the risk I'm more than willing... Then again, they're always... Lucinda. She seems to always have something for me to do. That said, she already has a job for me, and I doubt she'll give me another to past the time."_

 _ **"I still believe there something very wrong with that women."**_ Saber said. _ **"I don't know what, but my instinct always screams not to get involved with her."**_

" _Yes, she is indeed what you would call 'bad news' but regardless, she pays well and tends to be consistent with giving jobs. that's what matters in the end."_ Sofia said, she would be lying if she said Lucinda wasn't the reason they have a roof over their heads. Sure every now and then she can get something from the church or whatever. But Lucinda was always the main providers of her jobs. As much as she wouldn't want to admit it.

"... I think I'm going to get some coffee." She said after a bit of thinking.

Sitting at the table outside of a Cafe in London, Sofia was quickly looking over the passing crowds. A hot cup of coffee sitting on the table she's at. It was a rather busy place. Most people just going about their day.

 _ **"I find it funny that you couldn't find anything to do right after saying there so many things humans could do."**_ Saber said at the expense of her Master.

 _"Well, that doesn't change what I said. Besides, Just enjoying the sights of the city and watching people walk by is nice as well."_ I said.

 _ **"Pff, if by nice you mean really boring, then I can agree."**_ Saber said, not very happy with just standing there and doing nothing.

 _"Well, I'm not going to be looking for a fight. That'd be dumb."_ Sofia calmly said.

 _ **"Come on! We got to do something, Like what about looking into some other Master? Give them a test drive and see how strong they are!"**_ Saber reasons. In which Sofia only lets out a sigh.

 _"Every Servant we know about does not even live in London, and while I'm pretty sure there more then 1 Servant in this city, we have no way of fingering out who they are. Plus the war hasn't even started yet."_ Sofia counters. _"Now if you going to give any suggestions, how about giving one that doesn't involve trying to beat the crap out of something?"_

This wasn't actually an insult, in fact, this was a genuine question the Sofia has given her Servant. Now you would think that someone like Mordred would react badly to such a tone and question.

But the Servant was more than used to her Master by now.

 _ **"... How about looking for stray cats?"**_ Mordred offers.

 _"You know the landlord does not accept pets right?"_ Sofia told her Servant.

 _ **"I didn't mean take them in! I mean like, I dunno, give them some food or something."**_ Saber suggests.

 _"...a rather strange suggestion..."_ Sofia told her. But doesn't seem to dislike the idea _"But it's not like I have anything better to do."_

 _ **"Yea, of course, and they're doing a good thing, taking care of the cats!"**_ Saber agrees... But Sofia is pretty sure she suggests that only because she likes cats, not because it's a good thing to do.

Still... It not that bad to be a good person every now and then.

* * *

It was a lively day, the birds were chirping, the grass was softly brushed by the air, and the sun hung high in the sky. It was a lovely day, one that almost anyone could appreciate.

Thought the lovely atmosphere of the day was quickly dying down as the sound from the distance slowly encroached on it.

But just what was that sound? Well, it's rather easy to tell, it was, in fact, the sounds of panic screaming of.. some people.

At the moment, form the top of a small hill, a van comes speeding up and getting some air, much to the distress of everyone in it, aside from the driver of course.

And with a hard thud, the van lands on the dirt and continues to speed away, somehow remaining completely intact and with no signs of damage.

Of course, when the van came to what looked to be a rather sharp turn, the diver quickly shifted gears and starting to spin the driver wheel. This, in turn, caused the van to turn a bit to its side and drift, but was... rather reckless, then again, pretty much everything up to this point involving this van was reckless. Still, because of this, the van was just able to narrowly avoid crashing into a couple of trees that were just off the road.

As they were about to reach their destination, The driver then hits the breaks and starts spinning that wheel, causing the van to spin around before coming to stop. As it stopped, one side of the van rises slightly due to the momentum, and for a brief second, one side of the vehicle ever so slightly came off the ground before firmly landing back where it belongs.

The van now was perfectly parked horizontally, and like before, the van was in perfect condition, as if nothing happened.

To sum things up nicely, this is what happens when you give a crazy driver B rank Riding.

And with the van now turned off, the driver opens her door and takes a step on. Taking a deep breath with a smile.

"God that felt amazing," Isai said and she stretches her arms and legs a bit as she been in a van for the last couple of hours. "We need to do that again sometime in the future!"

Of course, at this point, the other doors open, and everyone else comes tumbling out, in various level of disarray.

Issei, unfortunately, was the first one to get out and was properly buried in the other people that came out with him.

It wasn't hard to see that everyone but Isai looked disheveled, shocked and seems to still be recovering from the effects of Isai's Driving.

Of course, none of the Devils were actually harmed or anything. but the intensely of Isai's diving was... not expected, to say the least...

Ai was the first to recover, though her hair was a bit messy.

"... That was way worse than before..." Ai let out as she felt she needed to catch her breath.

"Tell me about it." Keiichi agrees as he got back on his feet. Though from the way he moved, it seems he wasn't fully there. "What the hell happened?"

 _ **"She probably took full advantage of Saber's Riding skill,"**_ Archer's voice was heard by all, sounding completely unfazed by all of this _**"Honestly it could have been much worst."**_

"...I have a headache," Yuuto admits as he holds his head.

"That was... certainly something..." Akeno couldn't help but say.

"Yes, I never expected such a... well... whatever that was." Rias couldn't help but say.

"...That was scary, I don't want to do that again." Koneko said. Even she looks surprised.

"... Please get off of me. I'm being crushed!" Issei whines to everyone who's still on him. Luckily, the person who was on him quickly got off.

"What, did you guys not like it?" Isai questions, looking at the group.

"NO!" Everyone yells, causing her to flinch a bit.

"Was I not a good driver...?" Isai quietly asks.

"... I think it'd be best that you didn't drive form now on alright?" rias said. "It's nothing personal but... Well, I don't think any of us would want to go threw that again."

This was something that everyone else but Isai agrees on.

"..Eh, I'm sure you all are just overreacting." Isai said, then looking at the house that they'd be staying at for the next couple of weeks. "Huh..."

Issei, Ai, and Keiichi also look at the place.

"Wow...! It looks like a Mansion!" Issei excitedly says. "This is the place were staying at?!"

Rias nod, happy that her pawn likes it already.

"Yup, And I'm more than sure that you'll all come to love the place~," Rias said with a laugh.

Keiichi was similarly excited, though he wasn't nearly as loud as Issei.

Ai, however, was frowning, quietly heavily.

"Great... Can't wait to stay here" She quietly, yet sarcastically let out. She especially made sure to be quiet enough to where no one would hear her.

Though from the look Isai is giving her. She knew exactly was Ai was thinking of, she didn't even need to hear her. And as a result, sighs a bit.

"I guess that's expected... Hey Ai!" Isai said to grabs the said person's attention. "Let's share a room alright? It'll be like old times!"

Rias smirks at those words, not that either Iasi or Ai noticed.

Ai was quiet for a moment before nodding.

"Alright... Just like old times..." He said to herself, though it didn't sound as joyful as Isai. But she understood why Isai.

"Well, I had different rooms set up for you two" Rias points out. "but I don't see a problem with sharing a room, I'll get another bed set up in one of your rooms."

But Isai just shakes her head.

"It's fine, Ai and I can share one, we used to do that all the time when we were younger," Isai told Rias. With Ai nodding in agreement.

"Yes, I would much prefer that." She honestly said. "And don't you dare say anything Archer."

 _ **"I wasn't planning onto,"**_ Archer said, thought Ai clearly thought otherwise.

"Can I joi-"

"No." Both Ai and Isai said at the same time, denying any chance for Issei.

"Damn..." Was all Issei could say without upsetting Ai.

"Did you really think they would let you?" Keiichi wonders. "I mean, even I wouldn't be able to get in."

"You make it sound like your special, and trust me, you're not," Ai told him. Keiichi just shrugs.

"I mean, I am closer to you two and anyone else here." He said, and he really wasn't lying.

"So are we going to go straight to training? I want to get stronger as fast a possible!" Isai said as the group grabs their bags form the van.

"Well, before that. I think it'd be best for us to settle in first." Rias said. "Rather have all of us feel at home before we work ourselves down to the bone."

"That's something I can go along with." Keiichi agrees, smiling a bit. "Place looks fun. And we're not even inside yet!"

"Trust me, it'd be a very enjoyable place," Rias assures him. "But for now, let's get inside and show you all to your room shall we?"

* * *

The two girls stared around the room that was given to them, their bags sitting on top of the king-size bed. Their expressions as blank as an empty page.

The reason for this blank stare was because... well, the walls and ceiling were painted in a way that made it look like they were outside...

Just like Ai's childhood room. Of course, it wasn't cartoonish like her room was. But it was clear as day why Rias had the room painted this way...

"... It seems that she knows more about us than we first thought. Must have dug into our past at some point..." Isai said as she sat on the bed. "A bit unnerving, but I don't think she meant any harm by it."

"...Why couldn't she have gone with a Japanese look instead?" Ai said with a frown. "I don't like it, I don't like it at all."

"I think she just wanted us to feel more at home with the place," Isai said. "And a Japanese look wouldn't really fit in a mansion like this now would it?"

That was something Ai couldn't argue with.

"...Well, I can say for sure that is what she certainly did." Ai told her best friend. Thought any semblance of a good mood was long ruined.

"... If you want, we can stay in my room instead." Isai offers. "Though I can't really say that it looked nearly as cool as this one."

Ai closes her eyes to think...

"... No, it's fine." She finally says. "... She took the effort to actually find out what my old room looks like and decided to make this one look like it, at least in terms of the walls and ceiling... and While I have... certain feelings about that. I don't want such efforts to go to waste."

"...Yea, I guess your right." Isai agrees. "Thought it makes me wonder just how much they already know about us..."

 _ **"It's also just weird that they would even look up your past master, and not in a good way,"**_ Archer said.

"Yea... It'll be something that we'll have to bring up in the future." Ai said.

"Well, at least she made sure the bed wasn't small. That would have sucked," Isai admits.

Yeah, it would certainly have. thought honestly Ai was sure that the beds would be pretty big. Rias was just as well off as Ai is after all. though for completely different reasons. She no doubt wanted to leave a good impression of this place.

It's a shame that it had the opposite effect on Ai. Though she's not going to blame Rias. She didn't know about Ai's dislike of mansions, and she especially wouldn't have known how Ai would feel about this room in particular. The fact that the room is even like this proves that.

Ai will just have to put up with it for the next couple of weeks. Besides, even with how it looks, it wasn't too bad. It was still decently sized room, neither too big or too small for the Redhead, just the way she liked it, and it had a comfortable bed to boot.

And Isai would be here too, which does help a lot. Isai sleeping over when they were young was where some of the best memories Ai ever had came to be. Memories that she would hold so dear.

So maybe it wasn't as bad as she first thought... She can also take this time to plan things out and train like the others. Of course, what she plans to do is vastly different then anything the others have planned out.

If she could pull it off that is.

That said, she still got a lot of questions for the Redheaded Devil now.

* * *

 **N/As: Well, not much really happened, but we get to see a bit into Sofia's everyday life. And it looks to be that Rias knows a bit more about Ai then we first thought. I do wonder where that will lead. Also, my god Isai, you need to take a chill pill when it comes to driving.**

 **Aside from those things, I don't have much else to say.**

 **So I'll see you guys... really soon in fact. Probably an hour or so.**


	24. Speical 1: Prisma Illya

**What is this? An extra chapter?! Why yes! It's Prisma Illya!**

 **For those out of the loop, This is a special non-cannon side story/spin-off that I promised to make to celebrate the one year anniversary! I'm honestly really excited to write this as it's something that actually been on my mind for a while.**

 **I will admit, this first chapter is a bit slow, but I plan to make sure that this is quite a bit faster than the main story. Hopefully, I'll be able to keep that promise!**

 **I will say however, these special chapters won't be updated as often as the main story. But Special Chapter 2 will definitely be posted in the next update along with chapter 24.**

 **The only thing I'm worried about is getting the characters right. So hopefully I do a good job on that!**

 **Not much else needs to be said, so let get into this, shall we?**

* * *

Illyaviel came walking into her room. Just after taking a bath and brushing her teeth. Already in her pajamas getting ready for bed.

"Took you long enough huh?" Her chocolate skin sister casual mentions as Illya walks into the room.

"You tend to take longer." Was Illya's reply.

"Well, I got to look my best," Chloe said as she shrugs and goes to take her turn in the bathroom. At times, It stills feel a bit weird that the person that was once trying to kill you now shares the same room as you.

Thought Illya gotten used to it by now.

It was a peaceful night for once, or well, as peaceful as it could be. No class cards to worry about. No supernatural forces working against you. Your life not constantly being in peril.

"And so another day as gone by." The cheerful, with a slightly metallic voice of Ruby, come out, with the rod floating around the. or to be more specialty around Illya. "Things have certainly been boring lately haven't they?"

"I like it." Answers Illya. "You can only take so much excitement. So right now, we all can finally relax a bit and have fun. It's something I feel everyone needs. Especially after fighting Berserker."

"That's not something a magical girl should say though! One should always be ready to fight whatever Evils the lurk in the night!" Ruby excitedly lets outs.

"Well, I mean, I'm pretty much ready, Only really need you to change." Illya points out as she hops onto her bed. putting her hands together as she stretches them out. "But I just want to spend a nice evening with oni-chan."

"Oh, thinking about him again. fufu, shame he's staying at a friend's place tonight huh?" Ruby comments.

"I-It's not like that!" Illya quickly denies.

"Sure it isn't. It's not like your reaction says anything. If you like, I could sneak to his friend's place an- GAH!" Ruby was going to finish before a pillow was swiftly thrown into it.

"S-shut up!" Illya response as red as could be.

"No need to be so harsh, Just trying to have some fun," Ruby said and it got back up.

Illya just sighs lightly, typical Ruby. Yawning a bit afterward.

Well, I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight Ruby." Illya said and she lays downs.

"Goodnight Ill-" Ruby would going to say, but then stops.

Huh, something... felt strange for the Kaleidostick. It was like a special distortion was just about to start... But it felt weird... Far different when compared what Ruby is normal.

Like, it felt like the second magic... but at the same Time, Ruby could tell it was something Different...

In fact, it was so different, the only reason Ruby could only feel it because it was so close. Ruby could have sworn it was right by this ho-

"ILLYA!" Ruby then screams "WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!"

This properly made Illya jumps out of bed and face plant the floor.

With a quick 'ow.' She quickly brought her self up in a panic.

"What's happening Ruby?!" Illya panics as she looks around.

"Something going o-"

At the moment, the ground shakes, causing Illya to trip up a bit... Thought just as fast as it started.

"W-what's going on?" Ilya let out, somehow able to maintain her balance.

"I'm not sure, but from my senses, whatever happened happened right beside our house! We need to be ready for anything!" Ruby confirms.

With Illya's agreement, she grabs the Kaleidostick and quickly transforms into Prisma Illya. They didn't have any time to spare. They didn't know just what was going on, and for all they know, times was of the essence.

Of course, as the left, they ran into Chloe, who just like them, as just as confused about what was going on.

"Hey! The heck is going on?" Chloe suddenly asks her sister. "I was just brushing my teeth and suddenly a large Earthquake comes out of nowhere? The news didn't say anything about that!"

"There something weird happening outside! Ruby couldn't tell what's going on. So we decided to we need to make sure nothing bad happened!" Illya quickly told Chlo  
e. As they didn't want to waste any more time then they have too "If you want to come just meet outside!"

And then Illya runs out. Leaving Chloe alone, still confused about... pretty much everything.

".That doesn't answer anything!" Chloe yells at her sister before sighing. "And here I thought we might be able to take a break."

Well, Chloe just shrugs at that thought. Regardless, whatever it has to be interesting...

* * *

Outside of her home. Illya comes out, with Chloe quickly after her, Wearing her usual outfit and them to look around. Only to find a crater sitting behind there house...

Thought with the amount of Dust and Smoke coming out from it, they couldn't see what was going on.

"The power I feel coming from inside that crater is very similar to that of a class card... Only much stronger." Ruby seriously warns them.

...Stronger? Just what are they about to face?

Chloe prepares her blades, and Ruby points her staff at the crater.

"Ugghhh..." A feminine and confused sounding voice groans out of the crater... As if the person was in pain.

Illya couldn't help but give an odd look at the crater. She was sure Chloe was doing the same thing.

It took every fiber of her being not to shoot at whatever it was that was coming out. So instead, she takes a step back.

"God... Did I hit my head or something...? Where am I...?" The voice let out again.

"...Hello?" Illya then asks whoever is in the crater.

"...Someone's here?!" The voice suddenly said, half relieved and there talking to someone, and half panic for the same reason. Illya could hear whoever it was pulling themselves up to their feet. "Yes Hello! Who's there?"

As the person said, the dust and smoke finally start to clear. And the two young girls could finally see just who they were talking too.

Both Illya and Chloe then made eye contact with a young lady, one with long white hair and deep red eyes...

The two stared for a moment in shock.

'Mama..?' was the first thought that came in the mind of both girls. At first, she looks just like their mother. But after a second take, they realize that she was way too young. The person they were staring at in fact looks to be around Shriou's age.

She was like an older looking Illya or a younger-looking Irisviel.

The person in question looked to be just as shocked as she stared at the two.

"...What...?" The person said amazingly, taking a step back.

Sadly, that step back just happened to step on a loose rock. One that just happened to cause the person to lose her footing. The fact that the ground she was on was sloped did not help either.

And so she fell backward.

"Wh- GAK!" The person in question quickly said before she feels back on the ground with a thud. Her body becoming motionless.

And it became deadly silent for a moment there.

"...W-wait!" Illya quickly said on realizing what happened. She then hopped down in the crater. and looked over her older lookalike. She quickly went and felt for a pulse.

Illya was relieved to find that she was still breathing and had a pulse. The fall only knocking her out.

"Thank goodness," Illya said. Sure, she didn't know who this was. But the idea of watching someone who looks like an older version of you dying in front of you in such an unexpected way is...

Yea...

"Well, I certainly count that was a win in our book!" Ruby suddenly said.

"Ruby! She could have died!" Illya scorns it.

"Hey hey! I'm just trying to lighten the mood!" Ruby tries to defend itself to no avail.

"Ok, well how about instead of bricking about something so useless. How about instead we focus on just who this person is." Chloe cuts in, who already was crouch down beside the person. Poking her cheek, though she doesn't get any reaction. "I wonder who she is. And what happened to her."

"Maybe's she Illya from the future!" ruby quickly said. "Maybe something terrible happened in her time, and she came back to warn everyone!"

They just ignore Ruby's wild claim.

"... let's bring her back inside." Illya then said as she looks over the young women.

"Eh? A bit risky don't you think?" Chloe said. "I mean sure she cute and all, but letting a random stranger into your house isn't a good idea, even if they happened to look like you."

"Well... We can't just leave her right?" Illya argues. "That wouldn't be right.

"I agree! I'm sure someone will come to investigate sooner or later. And I think it'd be best that they don't find an unconscious teen lying in the middle of a hole." Ruby agrees with Illya. "Also, if we want to figure out just what's going on. It'd be best to ask her when she wakes up."

"I suppose that's that," Chloe admits. "But one of us has to distract Leysritt and more importantly Sella while we bring her in. And I'm certainly not going to be the one who carries her in."

Illya blankly stares at her sister... Yea, this is what she should expect from her.

* * *

 _"...This just feels wrong Archer."_ Ai mentally said to her Servant.

 _ **"Trust me, if we want to have any hope of finding out anything about our current predicament. It's following the girl."**_ Archer replies.

 _"Girls."_ Ai corrects her Servant. _"There two of them... I don't think they like each other very much."_

In the dead of night, Ai, wearing her cloak, was a top of one of the many buildings that stand in Fuyuki city. And at the very moment, she was 'Stalking' two girls.

And by stalking, I mean she was very far away from them and had to strengthen her eyes to see them.

And by far away, I mean she's at least half a kilometer(Around 547 yards) away. It a rare occasion where she was actually happy that Archer is her Servant.

But It's safe to say that she had no idea what they are even talking about.

She could get close enough to hear the two if she wants to, but doing so might risk her being discovered. And that was something she rather avoids until she feels it's safe enough.

In fact, at first, Ai was planning to talk to the two, they did look

to be around her age after all. But Archer shot down that Idea. Saying that they should keep their distance for now and watch.

 _ **"Regardless, there both Magus, we know that much,"**_ Archer told her.

 _"Ok, but I don't know what this has to do with anything involving us. Right now all there doing is... investigating a random hole in the ground."_ Ai counters.

 _ **"Crater to be more precise, but just take a second to think. Before coming here. They came to the exact place that we woke up in."**_ Archer told her.

 _"I know that. I was there."_ Ai said, sighing a bit at the thought. _"We just barely got away without them noticing that we were even there... Talk about a near heart attack. Though it's strange that you react as you did. You acted like you knew them or something."_

 _ **"Then answer this, why would they come to this Crater just after investigating where we were?"**_ Archer asks Ai, as well as ingoing Ai comment. Which is something Ai fully expected from her Servant.

So Ai just lets it go for now... Deciding that it'd be best to bring it up during a time where he'll have to answer... Whenever that is.

 _"... Oh. I think I know."_ Ai said as the gears in her head turn. _"...That would mean that someone from our world also woke up here at some point, right?"_

 _ **"It's not a guarantee, but yes, that is exactly what I'm thinking,"**_ Archer confirms. _**"It's also the only real lead we have at the moment."**_

Granted all they've done till this point is stalk the strange duo...

 _"... I think they're arguing about something."_ Ai mentions as she keeps watching the girls. _"I don't know about what, however."_

 _ **"And if that's the case, then how many people from your world came here?"**_ Archer wonders. _**"If I were to take a random guess out of everyone we know. I would say either Isaiviel or Keiichi."**_

Ai hopes it's not the former.

 _"... Now they're just fighting. so I assume whatever they talked about didn't go well..."_ Ai points out. Feeling a bit dumb for even watching up to this point. _"Can we stop stalking them now? It seems like we won't learn any more from the two."_

This time it was archer turn to sigh in annoyance. Though it wasn't because of Ai.

 _ **"We'll follow them for a bit longer,"**_ Archer said. _**"But I doubt we'll learn anymore if we stay this far. I suggest we get close enough to hear them."**_

 _"That's risky, they can find us if we get that close,"_ Ai told him.

 _ **"Yea, but even if they do, we've already got something out of them. So we can easily retreat if we have too."**_ Archer told her. _**"No way some magus will be able to keep up with a Servant anyways."  
**_  
...She supposes that is true.

 _"But what happens in case we can't just run away?"_ Ai asks her Servant.

 _ **"... Then we just subdue them."**_ Archer said after a pause. _**"You shouldn't need to use any of your Noble Phantasm, while Magus, they're still human in the end, which is nothing when compared to a Servant. Our magical resistance also should be strong enough for us to shrug off most of there magecraft."**_

Thought Ai had a strange, gut-wrenching feeling about this.

 _"... I get the feeling that this is going to end horribly for us."_ Ai said, as she silently starts to get closer.

* * *

The girl young ladies were breathing heavily, face bruces and sore all over.

"Why do you always have to start something you pissy stuck up!" Rin Tohsaka yells at her companion. "You have no right to blame me for anything!

"Well perhaps if you use your brain for once and properly prepare. We couldn't have avoided this dead-end!" Luviagelita Edelfelt counters.

"Please, this is just as much as your fault then it is mine," Rin told her. "Ugh... if I knew it turns out like this. I would have brought Illya along."

"So you admit your incompetence?" Luvia wonders with a smirk.

"Please, if anything your the same, you could and also gotten Miyu," Rin snaps back.

"Tch..." Luvia's smirk was gone. Quickly realizing she doesn't have any counters. "Well, whatever, I don't need to do anything anyways, you tend to make a fool of yourself anyway."

"Why you..." Rin practically growls out. "Well... Either way, we're not going to come out of this with nothing."

Without another word, Rin pulls out some jewels from her pocket and tosses them at a seemingly random roof. With said Jewels bursting out into bright lights, much like a flash blag.

"Gah! At least warn me you dumb broad!" Luvia shouts as her eyes were temporally blinded.

Rin snickers inwardly at Luvia distress.

Luckily, as Rin has planned, someone cover in a cloak jumps off the building, he or she probably thought it was some kind an explosion of some kind, and just reacted by pure instinct.

Thought the person didn't seem to be affected by the flashes, the Cloak most likely shielding their eyes.

However, the person, being too distracted by the jewels she first time, didn't notice that Rin toss some more jewels where the cloaked figure was landing.

Rin hopes that using all of this money was worth it.

When the figure landed, the jewels activated. And the surrounding area was suddenly forced upon by a crushing pressure, with, as intended, forced the cloaked figure to their knees.

"G-Gah!" The surprisingly feminine voice let out as she was forced to the ground. hood looking straight down at the ground. "T-The hell is this?"

The tone of her voice was shaking a bit, but the shaking wasn't in fear.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Rin triumphantly smirks. "Did you think we didn't notice you beforehand? I just didn't do anything cause I thought it wasn't anything... but clearly, that wasn't the case. After all, you've been following us right? You have to know something about this then."

Granted Rin and Luvia only just realize that a couple of minutes ago, but that wasn't something they were going to admit.

The cloaked figure then struggled to push there hooded head up, which was something... very concerning for the young magus. With the amount of power in those jewels, even an experience magus wouldn't be able to move, at least until the jewels run out of prana. She shouldn't be able to move her head.

"Oi, Luvia, get your butt here." Rin shouts at her 'Teammate.' Who was at the current moment, cussing out Rin.

"You dumb savage! You just wanted to claim the victory for yourself." Luvia shouts.

"Shut up! Right now we have more important things to focus on." Rin told her.

"... You both sound like the villains here." The figure plainly states. Not sounding Amused by this.

"Says the one who was hiding in the shadows, and from what I can assume, stalking two girls at night." Rin counters.

"... Well. You and your friends are Magus, and most Magus are not people to be trusted." The figure snaps back. Having no real answer towards Rin's words

Rin... couldn't blame her for thinking that. After all, most Magi... well... They're not good people.

But that brings up a question.

"Are you not a magus yourself?" Rin asks.

The cloaked figure was silent for a while, thinking.

"Depends on the viewpoint." She finally answers. "Though honestly, I don't know much. I'm probably a beginner."

"...Beginner?" Rin questionably says.

"Do you take us for a fool?" Luvia cuts in. "The fact that you could even resist those jewels disproves your claim."

"..." The figure didn't say anything...

But then, slowly, and with what seems to be a lot of effort. She struggles to stand back up through the Jewels.

"I don't want to fight you two." The figure said, noticing that the two were just about to barrage her with a bunch of those jewels. Though strangely, Rin couldn't help but feel she was more worried about hurting her and Luvia then getting hurt herself. Was she so sure of herself that she could take on both her and Luvia...? "I just want answers."

"Answers...?" Rin questionable asks.

"The playground you investigated a couple of hours back? That where I woke up. I don't even know why or how I got there." She said. "And I figured both of you knew what you were doing, so I decided to follow you two, and hopefully figure out what was going on."

Rin couldn't help but feel a bit prideful on hearing that. That was certainly the right call on her part.

"But you didn't want to approach us because you felt it wasn't the safest choice." Luvia guesses with the person nodding. "... While I can certainly understand that. We have no reason to believe you."

"I suppose you don't," Ai said. "But it's really all I can say."

"You claim to be a beginner magus. but your actions prove otherwise." Rin says.

"... I'm special." the person said. "I cannot say more."

...But at that moment, the jewels run out of parna, and the cloaked figure is freed from the pressure.

It was clear that the hooded figure first instinct was to run. But she resists those instincts and stood her ground, either she just wants to talk, or she was sure could take both of them down.

"Please don't do that again," Ai tells them, still somewhat recovering from the jewels. "If you do I'll be forced to take rather violent measures. and trust me, I'm quite the violent girl when I have to be."

"...Threating people is not the way to convince people." Rin had a bit of a bored expression, and couldn't help.

"As much as I dislike the brute, she has a point." Luvia agrees.

At this point, the figure was starting to get fend up with this.

"..." The figure remains silent.

"So with that said, just how can we believe you? Frankly, with everything I've seen so far. I hardly see any reason to trust you." Rin told her. "Granted, you haven't attacked us yet. But you could just be waiting for the right moment to attack."

Admittedly, the two of them rather not get into a fight if possible. As said before, the person was sure she could win a fight, even if it's a 2v1. So either she's being overconfident. Or they would have another Bazett or Chloe situation on their hands.

As in, the two getting their shit kicked in. And honestly, that was something both

Rin and Luvia rather avoid.

... And with how she could resist her jewels... And even looking completely fine after the effect of said jewels... she's sort of leaning towards the latter.

Again, they could be wrong and she is, in fact, pretty weak... but if the Chloe situation taught them anything, it's to never underestimate your opponent.

"...With that said, I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt." Rin finally answers. "But I would like to ensure our safety first. If you don't mind."

"I can give my word." The hooded person said.

"... Uh, I'm not sure that will cut it." Rin couldn't help but say as she stared.

"Please, I think it'd be for the best if I were to handle this rather then you" Luvia quickly said.

"H-hey! don't just butt in you copycat!" Rin quickly said.

"Quiet you. Now, let think for a second here. We have similar goals yes? You want to get to the bottom of this just like us right?" Luvia asks.

"Yes, I'm sure that if I can solve this problem, I can return home somehow. And I need to get back, I have someone waiting for me." She said.

"Yes Yes." Luvia nods to herself. "Then the best course of action is to work together, don't you agree?"

"I do agree with that. But what's with the sudden change of attitude? I thought you didn't trust me." She asks, sounding a bit suspicious.

Oh, Luvia certainly doesn't trust her at all. But in that case, she needs to bring her to some people who could possibly take her on.

"Then I think it'd be best if you've met with some others that we work with," Luvia said. "You know, so you can get to know them."

The figure went quiet again for a bit. Considering her possible options.

Luckily it didn't take long for her to come to a decision.

"Very well, I'm willing to take the risk." She said. "But if this turns out to be a trap..."

Her eyes narrow slightly.

"Don't expect me to be the forgiving type." She warns them again.

... Well, that's just a risk they have to take.

"It seems that we've come to an understanding then," Luvia said, smirking as she takes a trumpet glace at a disgruntled Rin.

"I could have done that too..." Rin quietly said.

"In any case, as a symbol of trust. My name is Ai Toritsukare" Ai then said as she removed her hood. "I hope we will get along in the future."

...And the two just stared at Ai's face.

"... What? Is there something on my face?" Ai couldn't help but ask, feeling a bit weirded out by them.

And all they could think about was her Short red hair and golden-brown eyes... In a strange way. she kind of looks like...

Things suddenly felt very awkward...

"...Uh...Nothing! nothing at all!" Rin quickly said with a fake cough. "Let's... just go shall we?"

"...I agree..." Luvia said after a pause. "It's best we get to the bottom of this as soon as possible."

Ai gave the two quite the odd look before ultimately shrugging it off. Whatever it was, it couldn't have been that important.

* * *

 **A/Ns: Poor showing Isai, poor showing, the very first moments in this story, and she almost off herself. That doesn't bold well. Still, it's a good thing Illya is such a good girl, willing to help even though she doesn't know her! Chloe, not so much. Ruby is well... Ruby... Probably one of the few things more perverted then Issei, and that's saying something.**

 **Speaking of Ai, she meets with Rin and Luiva already! In not... the best of ways, but things seem to have worked out... for now. Her reaction to Illya, Chloe and Miyu will certainly be something to look forward too. And I'm sure everyone can guess how she'll react to Ruby.**

 **Also, just in case any of you are worried, don't worry, DxD is still very much in this. And we'll be seeing a DxD character in the next chapter.**

 **So, with that all said and done, please let me know of any errors in my writing, and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	25. Silly Witch Pranks

**Welp, here it is, and well, as they say, better late than never. I don't really have much to say except that I'm sorry for being... very... very late for posting this chapter. So I'm just going to go to reviews and onto the actual chapter.**

 **Also, any reviews that involve the Illya spin-off/side story or will be saved for when I post that.**

 **Now for the reviews.**

 ** _angelvan105:_ Thanks!**

 ** _Evowizard25:_ Of course it runs in the family, I mean sure we haven't seen Illya drive like that. But then again, we've never seen her drive before at all.**

 ** _Just a laser:_ Well, Rias's power is pretty strong. Ai was just expecting more. Really, she just set herself up for disappointment.**

 ** _facepalm:_ Could be the reason, could not be. Not that it won anyway. Just saying that I didn't expect it.**

 ** _Disturbed:_ More like the mind of a really big pervert. And I can't blame you for thinking that. DxD does get pretty close to being hentai at times.**

 ** _DT3:_ Only time will tell friend, only time will tell.**

 ** _shirou13:_ I blame fanfics that do a poor job of portraying him.**

 ** _Wow:_ People like Harems? That's my assumption.**

 ** _Azhure Raven:_ I'm trying man, I'm seriously starting to think that I need a beta just for these grammar problems.**

 ** _Jackejsh:_ I refuse to let this story die after all**

 ** _UA1991:_ Yea, things were rough for a bit, but now, for the most part, they've smooth out.**

 _ **Velzon** :_ **Pretty much have all major events planned out. Which includes how it will end. Also thanks for the correction! I'll make sure to fix it later today!**

 ** _sondowth:_ Thank you, Hopefully, I won't disappoint you later on.**

 **Now with that out of the way, on to the story!**

"Speaking."  
 _"Thinking/flashback."  
_ _ **"Servant Speaking."**_ **  
**

* * *

 _Sofia sighs, opening the door to her apartment and going on, she was shifting threw a ton of letters, in fact, it was so many letters, it was kinda hard to believe she could even hold all of them..._

 _She threw these on a nearby table that was covered in similar mail and went down to lie on her bed. This was normal for her sadly, unpaired bills and debt constantly pile on that small, wooden table. Something she thought she could handle, but it turned out that wasn't the case._

 _It was... stressful, to say the least. Poor girl thought she could try living by herself for once, but just a couple of months in, and she could barely keep up with her payments. She was sure that the lights would go out in a day or two, and she hasn't even paid her rent. Also, some of those debts were with some more... unsavory people._

 _Not that she was worried about getting her legs broken in or anything. She doubts any debt collectors could force any money out of her. At least through physical violence._

 _ **"So, like, are we going to go fight something or...?"** The voice of Mordred echos in her head._

 _"This isn't a problem that can be solved by beating up a few people." Sofia retorts. Unamused by her's Saber more brutish methods._

 _ **"Technically you could,"** Mordred told her._

 _... Now that Sofia thinks about it. She isn't wrong per-say... But that doesn't mean it's the right thing to do._

 _And here she thought that summoning something as powerful as a Servant could at least solve some of her problems. But if anything, it only added more to the pile of bullshit she has to deal with now._

 _Even so, she refuses to go back to that place. The magi are some of the worst pieces of trash to ever exist on this planet. And that's also considering the fact that things like Devils, Vampires, and Fallen angels also exist._

 _She does, however, wonder how they would react to the news of her summoning a Servant. Maybe shocked? It would be funny to see. No one would expect someone like her to have a wish._

 _Admittedly, her wish wasn't anything grand so she wouldn't blame them for being shocked._

 _"I rather not," Sofia told her Servant. "And stop asking. There no point."_

 _ **"Well, it's not my fault I have such a boring Master."** Saber snaps back. Sofia just rolls her eyes, very annoying, this Servant is. She decided to just ignore her for the time being._

 _She wished that she got the King of Knights instead, He... or She, in this case, would have been a far better catch and far more respectable._

 _Though she won't lie. From what she can gather about her stats and skills, Mordred is really strong. But that only makes her wonder how strong King Arthur is._

 _Of course, as she lied on her bed, her mind wandering, she was suddenly brought back to reality as she heard something, or well, a pile of something hit the floor._

 _She looks to see the letters that she had on her table fell off and scattered everywhere on the floor._

 _She sighs as she forces herself to get out of bed. Walking over to pick them up._

 _As she gathers that letter and places them back on the table, she suddenly quirks her eyebrow. Noticing something rather... odd._

 _There is a Red envelope among all the papers. But she knew she never bought in any mail like that, nor seen it before her mail dropped. Picking it up, she inspects it. It... doesn't seem to be that special. Aside from that fact that it's red, and it as a cute little dog sticker as a seal. It also feels slightly heavier than her usual mail._

 _Sofia narrows her eyes in suspicion. Where did it come from? Who sent her this? And how? Her wards and bounded field should be working. So how could someone trespass without her knowing...? And why just give her a letter...?_

 _ **"Oi, was that here before? I don't remember seeing it."** Saber's voice echos in her head._

 _"... No, no it wasn't." Sofia answers, pretty concerned about it._

 _ **"Best to check around the place then. Don't want any bastards leaving any nasty surprises.** " Mordred suggests_

 _For once, Sofia agrees with her Servant. so she starts to look around her apartment. After finding nothing, she makes sure her wards and bounded field are still active, to which they are._

 _"Everything seems to be normal..." Sofia admits. She was both confuse and a bit fearful._

 _... It could have been an Assassin. Her traps would mean nothing to them... But in that case, why didn't they go straight for the kill...? They could have taken her out before she noticed that letter, and would have been taken off guard._

 _ **"Just open the damn letter, will you? You're wasting my time otherwise."** Saber insists to her Master._

 _..._

 _She pulls off the sticker and opens the envelope._

 _And inside that envelope was... money. Like, a lot of money. Sofia's eyes couldn't help but widen as she saw it. How many pouches were in here? That was what she was thinking when she saw it._

 _She then noticed that other thing. Which is a letter...?_

 _And of course, she pulls it out of the letter to read it._

 _"Dear Sofia,_

 _You've probably noticed the money before the letter. You don't have to worry about paying it off, it's 100% yours. I place roughly around 5000 pounds or so in it. I wasn't paying attention to how much. But I assume it's somewhere around that amount._

 _Now, who am I and why would I do this? For who I am, I shall answer that at a later point. As for why, Simple, think of it as... an incentive. I know that currently, you have quite a bit of a money problem. I have things that need to be done, and I have more than enough money to spare._

 _Do you understand what I mean? If you do and are interested, then meet me in the coordinates listed on the other side of this page 2 days from when you read this. We can talk more about it there._

 _I do hope that you come by._

 _Sincerely, Lucinda"_

 _ **"Seems pretty suspicious if you ask me,"** Saber comments. She seems a bit on guard for once. "I don't trust this Lucinda woman."_

 _Sofia stares at the letter for a long while, not fully sure whether or not to take it seriously or not._

 _It seems to be too good to be true to her honestly... And she knew that if it seems like that, then chances are it wasn't. form the looks of things, this Lucinda knows awfully a lot about Sofia, and that made the girl worry._

 _Of course... Her eyes quickly drift back towards the money._

 _..._

 _She clears the small table, sits down and pours out the money that was in the envelope. and she swears that the amount of money that came out was more then what a normal envelope could ever carry._

 _Right, With this, she was sure that Lucinda has to be a magi or a 'mage'. Before anything, she needs to make sure that this was real money._

 _She takes a couple of the bills and feels it a bit. Money is usually printed on special paper. So you could tell if the right paper was used just by feeling it._

 _The bills she picks up has a cloth-like feel to it, which was a good sign, as fake money tends to feel more like thin paper._

 _ **"The hell are you doing?"** Her saber questionable asks. Her tone is as blunt as ever._

 _"I'm making sure it's real." She simply answers. "No point in bothering to contact her if it's fake."_

 _Then she slides her thumb on some other prints, the letters on the bills were definitely raised, another good sign._

 _After that, she does a couple more thing on random bills to see if they were real, like putting it to a light, checking the watermark, the print quality, even using a magnifying glass_

 _None of it was fake. She didn't check all of it. But she was sure all of it was real, It was the reason why she randomly picked the bills as she was checking them._

 _Afterward, she counted it up._

 _Lucinda counted it wrong thought. it's wasn't around 5000 pounds, it was around 7000._

 _Thought Sofia wasn't going to complain about this miscount. More than enough to pay her bills for the month... and some of her loans._

 _It was also an incredible offer. She was very tempted to take it_

 ** _ _"Are you seriously thinking of going?"__** _Saber asks her Master._ ** _ _"This just screams a trap."__**

 _ _"Maybe..."__ _Sofia said_ _ _. "But considering I have you now. I should be able to deal with whatever she throws at me... I think. Plus, aren't you constantly complaining about being bored? And just a moment ago you were."__

 ** _ _"I know,"__** _Mordred said._ ** _ _"There nothing I can't take on after all. But something about her rubs me the wrong way."__**

 _ _"You've never even met her before."__ _Sofia couldn't help but point out._

 ** _ _"You don't think I know that?"__** _Mordred says._ ** _ _"It just..."__**

 _Mordred was a bit hesitant,_

 ** _ _"Tell me, have you ever heard of a person named Lucinda before?"__** _Mordred asks her Master._

 _No, Sofia could only draw blanks about these women._

 _ _"...No?"__ _Sofia questionably said, not fully sure where she's going with this._

 ** _ _"Are you sure about that? Think a bit harder."__** _Mordred insists._

 _... She doesn't understand what her Servant is trying to do. But for the shake of getting her to shut up about it. She decides to humor her._

 _ _"Fine,"__ _Sofia said, putting her knee on the table, and resting her head on her palm._

 _She thinks about the name, trying to dig deep into the depths on her mind. And for a while, she couldn't come up with anything... Nothing._

 _For a bit, Sofia couldn't help but wonder why her Servant would make her focus on such a pointless thing._

 _but then... something comes up, something familiar about the name...!_

 _... But then she just suddenly forgets what she remembered._

 _"...Oh... oh!" Sofia realizes. Standing up as she finally understands what her Servant is saying_

 ** _ _"See?! It's not just me! Something weird is going on with this person."__** _Mordred said._

 _Sofia had to agree, it seems that they do know something about her. But they just forget about it whenever they start to remember it..._

 ** _ _"So are we still going or not?"__** _Mordred asks Sofia._

 _Sofia was silent. She was... unsure now, a bit scared even... If this woman could do this... then what else could she do... Would it be worth it?_

 _Her eyes glance towards the money._

 _"..."_

 _Sofia quietly enters what she at first thought was a small wooden house, but when she came into, it turns out that the building was a lot larger then it looked._

 _Also, this was clearly a library, not some house in the middle of nowhere._

 _"A magi or mage lives here." Her Servant says._

 _"..." Sofia eyes the place. And carefully starts to walk forward. The place was quiet._

 _"My my, I'm a bit shocked that you came." An unknown voice echo in the building. "I thought you would have been too cautious to come, but it seems that your greed is far too strong."_

 _Sofia quickly looked around the place trying to spot wherever that voice came from._

 _Luckily it didn't take long to find it._

 _Said women are sitting at a round and White table which had two seats, one of course being used by the women. She looked stunning... Too stunning, too the point where it was unnatural. As if she was a doll..._

 _Sofia was also sure that there were some bookshelves there. You know, the large one that is impossible to miss?_

 _"What? Cat's got your tongue? Scared stiff?" She said with a giggle. Her face shows no emotion, thought the tone of her voice and the way she speaks indicates the opposite "Come now, no need to be scared, sit with me. I've even prepared some drinks. I do hope you like lemonade."_

 _The woman gestures at the free chair._

 _Sofia eyes the women._

 _"Who are you?" Sofia questionably asks._

 _"I'm more than sure you read the letter." She answers without a second of thought. But she didn't sound very happy about the question. "Do not take me for a fool."_

 _That was a sudden shift of personality if anything. Almost caught Sofia by surprise._

 _"I'm not." Sofia quickly defends herself. "I just wanted to make sure."_

 _Lucinda just stares at her for a moment._

 _"...Very well." She quietly said. "Now, I know why we're here, but before that, let's get to know each other for a bit, shall we?"_

 ** _ _"I don't trust her,"__** _Mordred said. It was something that Sofia could agree on. Though she wasn't fully sure why. Sure, she a bit weird, but so far she hasn't done anything bad._

 _"I guess?" Sofia questionably agrees. Deciding to give Lucinda the befit of the doubt._

 _"Great! so let's start small, how's your day been?" She asks._

 _Sofia was going to say something. But before she could, Lucinda kept going._

 _"Wait no, let me guess. Pretty good right? Especially since you don't have to worry about money for a bit." Lucinda said._

 _"...Yes." Sofia said, slightly annoyed by that._

 _"Good. Good, it would be a shame if you were still in the gutter. I would have lost all hope for you if that was the case." She told her._

 _"..."_

 _"Something wrong?" Lucinda asks. Taking a sip from her drink. "You haven't had any of your lemonade."_

 _Sofia looks at the drink, having forgotten about it till now. It looks like a perfectly good glass of lemonade too. Though Sofia wasn't the biggest fan of lemonade, she wouldn't say no to anything free._

 _She picks up the glass and without a second thought, she took a drink._

 _She immediately regrets that decision. Spiting in the contents after a brief second of tasting it._

 _"What the fuck is this?!" Sofia almost Shouts._

 _"I really liked this table you know," Lucinda comments to herself. Sounding more worried about the table then with Sofia._

 _"That wasn't lemonade at all!" Sofia protests. "It tastes like... like... UGH! What kind of sick joke is this?!"_

 _"Was it not?" Lucinda asks, acting as if she didn't know. even tilting her head slightly. "That's strange. I was sure that it's lemonade. I mean, Both of ours came from the same container after all."_

 ** _ _"She fucking messing with us..."__** _Mordred growls out._

 _"I know she is," I answer._

 ** _ _"Then do something about it,"__** _Mordred replies._ ** _ _"I refuse to work with a Master who lets herself get walked all over like this."__**

 _..._

 _"Look here you-"_

 _"You know, if you wanted to get straight to it, you only had to ask," Lucinda told her._

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"I have no words." Was all Sofia could come up with._

 _"Is that so?" Lucinda said._

 _"You know I can just up and leave right?" Sofia told her. Standing up form her seat. "In fact, I think I might just do that."_

 _"You could, but then where would that leave you? You have no job as of right now, and you certainly not qualified for a good paying one. I'm also more than sure most of the money went to paying bills and debt." Lucinda told her._

 _"I could just use a bit of magecraft to trick someone in hiring me or just giving me money." Sofia countered._

 _"You would stoop as low as the magi?" Lucinda questionably asks. "That something I would see them do. Besides, if you really wanted to do that, you would have done it by now."_

 _"..." Sofia hates it when she right. But luckily for her. Lucinda does sigh after a second._

 _"But I do suppose I have been messing with you for far too long," Lucinda admits. "I apologize for my actions. I tend to get bored being stuck in here. You see, boredom is like a poison for me. And I rarely get to have time to entertain myself like this. So I couldn't resist."_

 _"... Then why don't you leave? I'm sure there plenty of fun and interesting things to do outside." Sofia suggests._

 _"I'd rather stay alive thank you very much," Lucinda said with a wave, dismissing her suggestion. Sofia raises an eyebrow at this._

 _"What do you mean?" Sofia asks her._

 _"But enough about that," Lucinda said, ignoring Sofia's question. "Let's discuss why you're here."_

 _... Sofia decides to let this one slide._

 _"You have a Servant do you not? And before you act surprised and try to kill me. Let it be known I have no Servants myself, and I will not tell anyone else about this." Lucinda said._

 _"...Really making me want to kill you right now." Sofia told her._

 _"I do not blame you for that. Regardless, The very reason I'm willing to hire you." She told the master. "You see there are some... unsavory things that exist in this world. Things that you and your Servant should be more than capable of dealing with."_

 ** _ _"...Ok, now she's speaking my language."__** _Mordred said, suddenly more excited about this deal._ ** _ _"Sure I don't fully trust her. But Kicking ass and getting paid to do it? Sign me up!"__**

 _Of course, Mordred would be up for that kind of work._

 _"You want us to be your hitman," Sofia confirms._

 _"That's one way to put it," Lucinda said a bit too honest. "But I don't intend for you to kill anyone Innocent. Just people who need to be put down. Really, you're going to making the world a better place by getting rid of them. And as you know, you will be rewarded for your efforts... As long as you bring proof that you did your job."_

 _That doesn't seem... too bad of a deal. At least that's what Sofia thought._

 _"Plus, I'll only give you jobs if you ask for them, I won't come out of nowhere and just give you something to do." She adds._

 _"...What the catch?" Sofia asks, mulling over the details. She won't let, she likes what she's hearing._

 _But as you know, somethings are too good to be true._

 _"Well, it's pretty deadly for one. Even with a Servant at hand," Sofia said. "I can't guarantee that you will survive any of the harder jobs I have in mind."_

 _Sofia just rolls her eyes, that was a given._

 _"So what's the actual catch?" Ash asks again, crossing her arms and giving Sofia a rather annoyed look._

 _Lucinda laughs slightly._

 _"That's really it... Oh!" She suddenly exclaims, as if she just remembered. "You'll be more than just a hitman. There'll be times where I'll have you find stuff or go to certain places. Some that you and your Servant will no doubt find rather..."_

 _She takes a second to think of the right word._

 _"... Let's go with unpleasant. That's a rather fitting word." She finishes._

 _... Sofia wishes that Lucinda was more specific. But she gets the feeling that won't happen._

 ** _ _"Hey, aren't you going to ask for my opinion?"__** _Mordred ask_

 _Right..._

 _ _"Then what is your opinion?__ _" Sofia reluctantly asks her Servant._

 ** _ _"So, I've been thinking, and while I am unsure about her. I think we should go for it. Not only do we need the money to get by, but that money also means more resources to use in the grail war. Especially since you pretty much cut ties with those magi. Not only that, but it will also give us much-needed experience out on the field, which I know you lack. That experience will make us stronger as a team, and that could give us a big advantage when fighting other Servants. We need every upper hand that we can get when it comes to fighting my father. And these jobs are just what we need to do such a thing."__** _Mordred explains._

 _Ignoring the Father part. Sofia couldn't help but be pleasantly surprised by Mordred's reasoning. She expected Mordred to say 'don't do it', nor did you expect any viable reason too... Or at least a good one._

 _So for once, Sofia smirks a bit._

 _ _"Well, I didn't expect someone like you to say things like that. Unusually you're just complaining about being bored or wanting to fight your Father."__ _Sofia admits._

 ** _ _"I AM one of my Father knights after all. Father has high standards, and just being a good fighter isn't enough. Hell if that was all it took. I would kill the old man myself."__** _Mordred told her._

 _ _"Didn't you already do that?"__ _Sofia asks._

 ** _ _"Don't be a smartass,"__** _Mordred bitterly warns her._

 ** _ _"Well... whatever the matter, I get the feeling that we just might get along after all,"__** _Sofia told her Servant before turning her attention back to Lucinda._

 _"I accept." She told her. Lucinda nods._

 _"Good Good! I was hoping you wouldn't disappoint me." Lucinda said, sounding very pleased and happy. She then extends her hand out to her. "Shall we shake on it?"_

 _Sofia grabs Lucinda. Only to feel herself getting shocked, with something that felt like an electric shock._

 _Sofia meeps and shoots her hand back to her, holding it with her other hand. It wasn't really painful. But the suddenness of it shook and surprise her._

 _Lucinda when show her palm to her, revealing that she hand buzzer in it._

 _"Heh, a hand buzzer is one of the classics you know?" Lucinda said as she took it off and put it in her dress. "It times like this where-"_

 _And that she was interrupted with a chop on the head. Causing Lucinda to let out a small shrill of pain._

 _"Oi, that wasn't very-"_

 _Another clop on her head. Sofia couldn't help but find this rather satisfying._

 _"Stop it!" She protests_

 _Another chop on her head._

 _"S-stop it!" Lucinda said, who already has tears in her eyes. "It really-"_

 _Another chop._

 _"I SAID STOP IT!" She yelled._

 _And then Sofia found herself in the middle of the forest._

 _Or to be more precise, this was the place when Sofia found Lucinda's place. Only the house wasn't there anymore_

 _"...what?" Sofia could only let out._

 ** _ _"The fuck just happened?"__** _Mordred expresses, being just as confused as her Master._

 _"I... don't know." Sofia honestly said._

 ** _ _"... Well, now what? And how are we going to find her if she's can... teleport her house or something."__** _Mordred asks her Master._

 _"... I guess we head home. I'm sure she can contact us threw another letter or something." Sofia said turning around and then takes a step._

 _Only to hear the sound of her foot stepping on a piece of paper._

 _"Eh?" She let out, looking down at it. She knew this wasn't here before._

 _Picking it up, she realizes it was another letter._

 _"Dear Sofia._

 _I am willing to forgive you for your transactions towards me. So instead of just punishing you. I have decided to boot you out of my home for now. But understand that I will not allow this a second time._

 _I have listed coordinates to my new location, and have also had its appearance change to that of a warehouse to match the area it is in. But I do not suggest coming back for at least a week, as my building doesn't like to let people I've kicked out back in for a bit._

 _Sincerely, Lucinda"_

 _"... Well, that could have ended a lot worst I suppose." Sofia admits._

 ** _ _"... We forgot to ask her about the memory thing."__** _Mordred said._

 _Sofia was silent for a moment. She forgot about that..._

 _"Well... fuck." Was what she let out.  
_

* * *

Jeanne was busy doing the dishes after a rather heaty dinner then she and Raynare had. Both of them have been working pretty hard since Ai has left for her training trip. And Jeanne felt they both should be rewarded for there efforts. Or well, she thinks Raynare at least deserves more.

Granted she understands why the fallen angel is treated so poorly by Ai, but she feels that she's still being a bit too harsh, even after hearing the whole story.

So Jeanne made a bit more food then she would unusually make. And even though her food isn't as good as Ai's cooking, she's sure that the Raynare appreciates it, even if she doesn't show it.

"Hey! You bitchy wannabe saint! Is this where you are?" speak of the Devil, Raynare comes walking in the kitchen, shouting.

 _ **"I would prefer Jeanne,"**_ Jeanne said. _**"And I did say I would be doing the dishes."**_

"Oh, right. I think she said something along the lines." The fallen angel said, not caring one way or the other. "You got a love letter or something."

Jeanne quirks her eyebrows. _**"A love letter?"**_

"Yea, not sure who sent it," Raynare said, looking at the letter that was clearly already opened. Jeanne assumes that was Raynare's fault. "It's so fucking slappy by the way. It makes me sick to my stomach."

 _ **"You shouldn't be reading anyone else mail,"**_ Jeanne told her. Slightly upset at her, though she doesn't show it. _**"At least not without their consent."**_

Raynare just waves her off with the letter.

"Details. Details... Some of this crap is bad by the way. 'My fairest maiden. I couldn't help but notice your spectacular aura as you passed by one day, it gave off the feeling of one most holy, and I couldn't help but fall in love at first sight.'" Raynare read part of the letter in a mocking tone. Even making some exaggerating gestures as she spoke. "Seriously, this belongs in the trash."

 ** _"Now now, let's not insult this young man for being in love,"_** Jeanne said and she places some dishes on the drying rack. Though honestly, Jeanne herself would have been rather embarrassed and wouldn't know what if she read it herself. she never really dealt with 'love' before.

In a way, it makes her thankful that Raynare read it first.

"Pff, for all we know, it could be some elderly woman." Raynare spat.

 _ **"Eh?"**_ Jeanne let out, stopping the task at hand for a second to look at Raynare, confused. _**"Does it not say who it's from?"**_

"It says it's from a secret admirer," Raynare told her. "Judging from what written this also won't be the last letter."

 _ **"May I see it?"**_ Jeanne said, taking off her gloves and setting them to the side, approaching the fallen angel. Who in turn hands her the letter.

"Don't be surprised if it sickens you as well. Then again, being the goody-two-shoes you are I can see you buying into it." Raynare said as she made a face.

Jeanne takes a looks at the letter, quickly scanning it. she was thankful that the grail gave her the ability to read. Otherwise, all she would are just randoms curves and lines.

"Dear fair maiden.

I cannot contain it any longer, I must express my love and desire for you. You do not know me, and hopefully, with time, that will change. But for now, I must remain hidden, for reasons I could not possibly tell, for risk of endangering you.

You were like a spark of light in this dark, damp world. My fairest maiden. I couldn't help but notice your spectacular aura as you passed by one day, it gave off the feeling of one most holy, and I couldn't help but fall in love at first sight.

It was as if I was looking at the holiest of saints. One that I could barely contain myself from approaching, but alas, for now, we must stay apart. As there are things I must do before I can finally meet you face to face.

Until then, letters like this are the best I can do, I am sorry.

Form your Secret Admirer,"

Jeanne's face was almost red on reading it. In which Raynare could only roll her eyes.

"Seriously? you're going to buy into this mushy mushy crap?" The fallen angel asks, eyeing the Ruler Servant.

 _ **"I-i mean, it is flattering,"**_ Jeanne admits once she gains her composure. _ **"But I'm not really sure what to make of it. And I doubt I could feel the same way as this man does towards me."**_

"I don't buy it," Raynare said. "There no such thing as 'love at first sight.' And if they truly did love you, as they say, they wouldn't hesitate to reveal themselves, plus no one in their right minds would make something as sappy as this. I bet whoever wrote this has other motives."

 _ **"Is it that hard to believe?"** _Jeanne ask. _**"Maybe this person means everything he says."**_

"Pff as if," Raynare said, dismissing the thought entirely. "You're being too optimistic."

Jeanne just shakes her head,

 _ **"Well, either way. I don't have time for love. I have a w- house to take care of."**_ Jeanne catches herself form accidentally saying something she didn't want to say.

If Raynare noticed, she sure didn't show it.

"Well whatever, just don't be a moron," Raynare said, shrugging before leaving Jeanne to do what she was doing.

Jeanne looks at the letter again before folding it and setting on the table as she didn't feel right with throwing it away. Besides, even if Raynare was right. Jeanne was a Servant, and not just any Servant, A Ruler. She should be able to handle anything that comes her way.

Nodding to herself, she goes back to the dishes, places the gloves back on, and finish what she intended to do.

* * *

Saber was pretty impressed overall. They were so young and yet so skilled.

As for who she is thinking about. She and her Master are currently watching both Kiba and Ai spar it out. Though they opted to used Kendo Stick instead of there normal equipment.

Saber has heard of praise for Ai's Skill with a blade from Isai and Asia. But she preferred to wait and see for herself.

And for what they said, she can understand why. Ai is indeed pretty good at handling a sword. Just from looking at her posture for the first time, she could already tell she was leagues above her own Master.

The way she moved felt more like she was dancing instead of fighting. Never standing still and constantly moving around her opponent. Meanwhile, Kiba held his ground and stayed on the defensive, deciding his best option was to hold on and wait for Ai to make a mistake.

But as good as Ai was, in Saber's opinion, she wasn't nearly as skilled as Kiba. Not only that, but he was also slightly faster than the Master of Archer. Admittedly, Ai is only just using a kendo stick. And the King of Knights has heard that her preferred way of fighting is with two blades.

Normally, Saber would believe that Kiba would end up as the victor. But Ai's way of fighting was... strange to say the least. At the start of this spar, she used Kendo, and she was surprisingly decent at it, though certainly not better then Kiba. But just as the young man was getting used to her style, she suddenly switched it up, taking a far more brutish style of fighting. Adding unexpected kicks, ramming him with her shoulder, or headbutting him. Saber wasn't very... Let's just say she didn't approve of it. But she can't deny the effectiveness of it at times.

Ai also didn't just throw them out without thought, Saber could tell that she carefully thought it out as she fought. Only actually employing these techniques when she thought they had the biggest effect.

It reminded her of how Mordred fought, thought Mordred was far better then Ai could ever be when it came to that.

And then, before Kiba could even get used to it she started this 'dance' that she was doing right now.

She knew she wasn't as skilled as Kiba, and she made up that difference in skill with unpredictability. Sure she wasn't the best at any of these styles. But constantly switching up how she fought made it where Kiba could never truly adapt to her. Not only that, but Ai had also planted the seeds of uncertainty in the Knight of Gregory. He didn't know just when Ai was going to switch it up again. And that made him far too Weary.

This is why Kiba opted to stay on the defensive. He played it safe. Which isn't a bad thing mind you, it was a smart move all things considered.

But just because it was a smart move doesn't mean it was the right one. He was playing right into Ai's hands. She now has complete control over the flow of the battle, which was just what she wanted. If Kiba didn't change things now this spar was pretty much hers.

Saber correctly assumes that Archer had some sort of hand in this. Which was a bit unfair, as it pretty much made this a 2v1. But in the end, Archer was her Servant, a tool for her to use as she pleased. Saber had no say in how she should fight, no matter how distasteful it was to her.

Thought regardless of her distaste for it, Ai was still a good fighter. It made the Knight wonder just how good she would be if she was fighting with the weapons she was actually comfortable with.

Kiba was equally impressive, however, as any normal Knight would have fell to Ai sometime ago. As said before, he is more skilled than her, but also, there was no doubt that he was more experienced than the young redhead, so the possibility of him realizing his mistake and turning this around still very much exists. And Personally, Saber was rooting for Kiba.

"... I feel kind of ashamed." Saber hears her master says "It kind of feels like I don't belong when I watch them fight."

 ** _"Because you are not nearly as skilled?"_** Saber asks her Master, who only nods. **_"Unlike these two, you have spent most of your life like a normal girl. It is expected."_**

"Ai isn't much different... I think." Isai told her, though she couldn't deny the fact that she didn't sound too sure.

 ** _"Than what about Keiichi? He is pretty much in the same situation as you."_** She said. She knew her master couldn't really deny that.

"Yet he could bring out his Noble phantasm right after getting his Servant." Isai points out. "Sure he can't use whatever it's ability is just yet. But the fact he can even do that must mean he has really high Affinity with Lancer"

 ** _"You should not degrade yourself so much."_** Saber said.

"I'm just telling the truth," Isai said. "Besides, I'm not depressed over it. A bit envious yes, but I'm just trying to think of what I can do to overcome that."

"Well, that's why you're here right?" Saber and Isai could hear Issei say.

Saber forgot that Issei was sitting by them. Then again, he was unusually quiet, he was probably more focused on the spar then.

He actually spared Ai before the match between her and Kiba. And well... Let's just say it wasn't very surprising who won.

Ai at least made sure it was quick, however. Saber guessed that was one of her ways of 'thanking' Issei for protecting her Master.

Issei's shoulders were still sore, but he just ignores it.

"Well yea, but the more I think about it. The more I realize that I need more than just learning how to swing a blade." Saber could hear her Master say.

 ** _"It is not just a mere Blade Master."_** Saber said, correcting her.

"I know I know, but you understand what I mean right?" Isai insists. Saber did know, but that's beside the point.

"Ok, now I have no idea what you two talking about," Issei admits.

Isai pause for a second, then turn her head towards Issei, inspecting him a bit.

"Hmm..." She let out, thinking about... something.

"... What did your power do again?" Isai asks him... Saber wasn't fully sure where her Master was going with this.

"Uh, it doubles my power for a short time." He answers.

"And you can use it on other people right?" Isai questions. Rubbing her chin in thought.

"...Yes...?" Issei hesitantly said.

Isai thought about a for a bit more... Then smiles.

"Tonight, meet me outside of the forest," Isai said.

"Eh? Why?" Issei then asks, confused.

Then it clicks for Saber.

 ** _"Master... If what I am thinking of is true... You can not be serious right? Do you know how Dangerous that is?"_** Saber warn her Master.

"Eh, no pain no game," Isai said, shrugging a bit.

 ** _"This is not something that you should be shrugging off! You can hurt or even kill yourself!"_** Saber warns her again, her tone harsher now.

"Uhh..." Issei interrupts, "If Saber thinks it's that bad, maybe you shouldn't."

"Oh?" Isai narrows her eyes at the young Devil. "What if that stray Devil comes back, or some Servant comes out of nowhere and attacks me? I might as well be dead in that case."

That was some... interesting reasoning, to say the least.

"I've only been getting lucky with my fights." She said. "In all of them so far, I would have died if I wasn't so lucky. But that luck is bound to run out eventually. What will I do then? Helplessly and foolishly swing my sword around with little to no skill? And before you say anything, there only so much you can do Saber."

Both Saber and Issei were quiet.

"Besides, If you know what I intend to do, you can help me control it." She reasons.

 _ **"It is not that simple Master,"**_ Saber told her.

"It never is." Her master replies. "But you can't deny that if I could at least use your Noble Phantasm. I would be able to defend myself against people who should normally be way above my level."

Isai wasn't wrong, and admittedly, it's not a problem of not having enough magical energy. In fact, Isai has so much magical energy, she could spam Excalibur for hours if she wanted too.

The problem is Isai's body wouldn't be able to take the forces that Excalibur amits when it's true name is unleashed. Sure, she would kill whoever she aimed for, but she would also kill herself.

Thought Saber doubts she can convince her Master from backing down... And her reasoning for wanting to use it in the first place isn't without merit.

...Perhaps an alternative then?

 _ **"I understand your concerns, but even so, I cannot permit such a thing, Your life is too precious just to be thrown away,"**_ Saber told ber.

But as Isai would about to respond, Saber keeps going, not giving her a chance to speak.

 _ **"But I cannot deny the fact that we are severely underpowered at the moment. Even with proper training, if a Servant would attack us now, the chances of us surviving are slim at best."**_ Saber said. _**"In that case, I would like to suggest another idea. Though we would need Issei to help with such a matter."**_

"...Why my help?" Issei couldn't help but ask, confusing written all over his face.

"Because of boost?" Isai said.

 _ **"Partly,"**_ She answers. _**"But lately, I have been thinking of just why Issei could hear me even though he should not be able to. And I have come up with a theory of sorts."**_

"What Theory?" Issei asks, becoming far more interested then he was before... Not that he wasn't interested, to begin with.

Of course, before Saber could answer him, the 3 of them suddenly hearing the wind pass by them as Ai suddenly strikes out at Yuuto with enough force to send him back a couple of feet. Luckily though he looks fine form whatever Ai just did.

 ** _"... We shall talk more about this later, for now, we should focus on the battle before us."_** Saber **_"It would be rude of us to cut our focus of it for any longer."_**

"Right Right." Isai agrees, nodding. "... By the way, have any of you seen Keiichi-kun? I haven't seen him all day."

"He and lancer went somewhere quiet to train," Issei said, shrugging a bit. "He said that Lancer said it would be for the best."

"Eh? Why?" Isai said, perking up slightly. Issei just shrugs again.

"He said that Lancer felt annoyed by Ai's Archer for some reason." Issei answers. "Thought Lancer himself isn't even sure why."

* * *

Meanwhile, sitting on a small boat in the lake that exists in the forest, sat Keiichi, Quietly holding out a fishing rod. Waiting for some sort of bite.

 ** _"You see, fishing not only tests and improves your patience, but it also trains your mind and spirit, focuses it, letting it you think with far more clarity,"_** Lancer said.

"And you also get to eat what you catch," Keiichi adds. If Lancer could grin, he would be now.

 ** _"I like the way you think!"_** Lancer agrees. ** _"Make sure to reel in something big. That's if you can that is!"_**

Keiichi only scoffs.

"Please, as if you should expect any less." He told her Servant.

And as if the gods themselves have overheard him, Keiichi felt a tug at his fishing rod.

"Oh!" Keiichi said, suddenly excited. "It looks like I got one!"

And with it, he's starting to pull a bit. Feeling the weight of the fish he got.

"Oh, this one feels heavy! It looks like we'll be eating well tonight!" Keiichi shouts and he stands up.

 ** _"You dam right we are! come on reel him up, we don't want to lose it!"_** Lance insists.

It was at this point Keiichi starts to struggle a bit, with the constantly pushes back with a force that seems a bit unnatural...

"I'm trying, but god, this thing is putting up a good fight. I even think my finger is starting to slip." He said. "I'm not sure how long the rod will last like this!"

Lancer seems a bit unamused,

 ** _"Dude it's just a fish, it can't be that bad,"_** Lancer said.

"Looks can be deceiving!" Keiichi rebuttals.

 _ **"Fine fine, I'll help ya."**_ lancer said.

With those words, Keiichi suddenly felt power surge into her body. With this newfound strength. He gives one big pull and...!

Something soars out of the Water. and into the air... So far up and so fast into the air, Keiichi... couldn't really see it.

"Eh...?" Keiichi could only say, as he starts to look around. "Where's the fish?"

 ** _"...That's pretty strange."_** Lancer amits. **_"Than again, maybe it just rock? That or a small fish that we somehow miss."_**

"What? No! That had to be..."

Keiichi stops speaking mid-sentence and he noticed a shadow looming over the boat.

He then looks up.

"What..." Keiichi could only say.

 ** _"...The fuck?"_** Lancer finished for him.

And then a giant bluefish that was at least triple the size of the boat crashed on top of the two poor fishermen.

* * *

 ** _"Perhaps you should focus on the fight,"_** Saber told him.

"Oh! Sorry sorry!" Isai said, quickly apologizes

Speaking of said battle, Ai could help but smirk somewhat... It seems Archer is rubbing off her.

"Pushed back like that? I didn't put that much force in it." Ai told him. Before quickly approaching him again.

"I just didn't expect it," Yuuto admits, dusting himself off. Only to duck one of Ai's roundhouse kicks. "I wasn't planning of going all out for just a spar. But if you wanna play like that, then by all means!" Taking advantage of Ai's mistake of trying to kick him, he then shifts his stick into the right position and swings upwards.

Ai already expected something like this, however. and moved her stick to block it. It was a shame however that her stance was way off due to the roundhouse kick she just did before.

So she blocked it, yes, but in the process was sent flying.

This didn't deter the young redhead, however. As she, much to the confusion of Yuuto Threw her Kendo stick at the Devil.

But even if he was confused he still easily defecated that now abandoned stick... Only to look back at Ai to see her holding a black bow. To which Ai suddenly and gladly fired quite a lot of 'arrows' form.

The 'arrows' in question were pretty harmless all things considering. At worse, all they could leave were a burse... If they could hit him at least. For someone like Yuuto, defecting them is child's play.

Whether they hit him or not didn't really matter. They were already serving their purpose. Which was to keep Yuuto from approaching her.

Ai wasn't dumb, she knew if she gave him the chance, then by the time she lands, Yuuto would already be on her, and would quickly take the win from there.

And she didn't intend for that to happen, at least, not that easily.

As she lands, she immediately discards the bow and traces a Kendo Stick.

And she traced it just in time, as Yuuto was still able to push forward even with a barrage of 'arrows' raining towards him.

And so the kendo sticks clash once again. Thought Ai seems to give far too quickly.

What happened afterward happened so fast, you could have blinked and missed it.

Ai did, in fact, give up the power struggle without trying. But unlike Isai, who would have lost at this point, she had a plan.

And that plan was to do a backroll.

She bends her knees down as soon and she was being pushed back as if she sitting and starts to roll. Yuuto, who was moving forward at the time, couldn't really do much of anything due to momentum, having to move along with Ai.

Ai catches him with her feet. and with a heavy heave, throws Yuuto over her with her legs. Stopping. the roll.

Now helplessly flung into the and with Ai on her back, she summons Archer's black bow, quickly traces an 'arrow'. like the other arrows before it, it was relatively harmless to Yuuto, but this time she did put enough power into it so it could easily break threw his Kendo stick.

So she fires it at Yuuto's chest. Ensuring her victory.

Or well, she though her victory was ensured. Because she did not expect Yuuto to summon a sword in his hand, nor for the sword to be engulfed by flames. Flames that completely turned her Arrow to ash.

"... The fuck?" was what Ai said, quickly getting back to her feet.

"You were using your powers, it's only fair that I use mine right?" Yuuto told her. Ai was about to raise a protest, but she quickly stops as she realizes she would only sound like a complete idiot.

So she just smiles.

"Alright then, but if you just happen to get hurt, don't blame me," Ai told him, discard bow her bow and the kendo stick, in favor of Kanshou and Bakuya. Though she made sure to make the blades were dull.

Yuuto in response Held out his sword, preparing to attack. The flames thought have seemed to have died out.

"Don't you two think your both getting a bit too into it?" Yuuto and Ai could hear Rias say, as she walks on by, finishing up whatever she and Akeno were doing today.

The two in question look at the Devil.

Funny enough, the two were so into there little spar, that even Isai and Issei were able to notice Rias before they did.

"Hello," Isai said, waving at Rias. Who waves back.

"Buchou! When we will start training? I want to get stronger fast!" Issei asks.

"Soon Ise, very soon," Rias said as she quickly addresses him. "But for now, I think it's back time to end this little fight. Prefer not to have any of the surrounding area possibly ruined in the crossfire.

the two stood in silence for a moment before looking at each other.

"...Draw?" Ai asks.

"Draw." Yuuto agrees. with both of their weapons disappear.

"That was a bit intense at the end there." Isai couldn't help but say. "I honestly thought Ai was going to win."

"Until he bought out a freaking flame sword... thing," Ai mutters.

"Lets us return to this at a later time, alright?" Yuuto suggests, with Ai nodding in agreement.

Rias meanwhile was looking around, as if she was expecting to see someone that wasn't there.

"... By the way, I thought Keiichi was with you guys," she said.

"He went to train by himself," Ai told her. "Do you need him or anything?"

Rias just shakes her head.

"No, not really, just wondering where he went," Rias said.

... and funny enough, just as Rias said that. The corpse or a giant bluefish that had, suddenly slams down into the area, making everyone else around jump.

The fish in question had a red spear impaled in its chest.

No one was expecting a giant fish to come out of nowhere...

And it was none other then Keeichi that bought the fish. Completely wet and looking like he went threw a waterly battle zone. Breathing heavily and completely tired. Using the dead fish as support.

"Dinner's... here... " Keeichi barely let out, much too exhausted to say much more.

"...Keiichi-kun, are you alright?" Isai questions as she approaches him, but Keiichi just raises her hand,

"Fine... Fine... just tired..." He breaths out. "Going to... turn in early."

And so Keiichi limps back to the building, with everyone looking at him in disbelief.

"... I feel like we all just missed something epic." Issei said. Everyone had to agree.

* * *

 **That's it for now, and quite a bit happened, We get to see when Sofia and Lucinda meet. Though from the looks of things, this wasn't actually the first time they met, she even forgot to ask Lucinda about it. Strange isn't it?**

 **That being said, I feel like I could have done Mordred better...**

 **Also, Jeanne has a crush. Isn't that nice? I wonder who sent her that letter...**

 **Finally, we get to see a spar between Yuuto and Ai, and a hint towards what will happen next chapter!. Also poor Keiichi and lancer. They already seem to be really unlucky.**

 **So as always, thank you to anyone who points out any errors, I'll make sure to fix them as soon as possible.**

 **So next up is the Illya chapter special chapter! This will be coming in about 2-3 days! So you won't have to wait long! See you all then!**


	26. Special 2: Prisma Illya

**Hello! Welcome back! A bit late... I would have posted this sooner, but my father came to visit... On news, I finally got Artoria on F/GO! I was so happy since she was the very reason I started playing it. It's pretty much a dream come true.**

 **So anyway, let get to some reviews. Since this is the Side-Story, I'll only reply to reviews that involve it, other replies will have to wait till Chapter 25**

 ** _UA1991:_ Issei can sure try, whether he succeeds or not is a different story **

**_ptl:_ Yes there will be DxD characters here too, though you'll only see one for the time being, and for a very good reason.**

 **I think that's all... could have missed some since it been so long...**

 **To the chapter!**

"Speaking."  
 _"Thinking."  
_ _ **"Servant Speaking."**_ **  
**

* * *

"Ughh..."

God, with is with this splitting headache... Did I get a drunk or something...?

And why does it feel like there some sort of weight on my back...?

I place a hand on my forehead as I wake up. Rubbing it a bit...

What happened... I was... falling I think? Fell somewhere, but where...? Crashing landing sort to say. Then...

Right... I heard someone call out to me... and then...

The pain suddenly spikes as I remember...

Right... A small... mini-me I think...?

 ** _"I am glad to see that you are fine."_** I heard saber say. ** _"That blow looked to be quite painful"_**

 _"Aside from this headache, I'm none worse for wear,"_ I told her.

 ** _"Well, for now, I think you should deal with the problem at hand."_** Saber said.

Wait, what problem?

"Oh, finally, got to say. I was kind of getting bored of just watching you for a while." A voice that I was unfamiliar with let out.

"Eh...?" I could only say, finally opening my eyes. Only to meet to see the face of mini-me, far too close to my face for comfort.

"..." I stare at her for a moment, quickly realizing this isn't the same person who I very briefly spoke to after my rather rough landing. I mean, sure she has the same face and looks. but her skin looks to be tanned compared to mini-me before.

"... Uhh... could you back off, please? You're invading my personal space." I say to her.

The girl then just puffs up her cheeks slightly before pulling away.

"Darn, and here I thought I could get some sort of funny reaction from you. Illya tends to give them," she said, certainly disappointed with my lack of a response.

...Illya...? I guess I made some sort of face on hearing the name, judging from how she just suddenly raised an eyebrow for no reason.

"Right..." I slowly let out as I sit up on the bed. The Headache still very much intact.

... Why am I talking so casually to this girl? I don't even know her...

"A shame." The tanned mini-me said, shrugging. "That said... Who are you?"

"... It's rude to ask for someone's name before giving yours you know?" I told her,

"Oh, so your one of those kinds of people huh?" she quickly responses. Though she doesn't seem to care that much. "Perhaps your name is... Illya?"

"No." I flat out told her. "Was that the girl from before?" I ask.

"Oh wow, for once, someone saw the difference between us." The tan girl replies, sounding both a bit happy and disappointed. "Well, before I answer anything else. I think it's best I get a name at least."

"We-" I didn't get to finish.

"And before you say anything, remember that out of the kindness of our hearts, we took you in our place." The young girl said, smirking slightly.

Dam... She's got me there. Not fully sure if it was the kindness out of her heart. But I do own her a favor. Especially since...

... Wait... what was I doing before I suddenly crashed landed here...?

 _"Saber, please remind me, what happened before I fell from the sky?"_ I ask it.

 ** _"... I am sorry but my memory is hazy."_** Saber told me, a tinge of disappointment in her voice. **_"The only thing I remember is that involves some sort of Witch."_**

A witch?

"...My name is Isaiviel von Einzbern." I finally answer is. "Is it me or does the air feel heavy?"

"...Einzbern?" The girl asks me, now looking more confused than ever.

"Did I shudder?" I said back at her. You lend in a bit as she takes a closer look at me. "Again, personal space. I'm getting tired of people invading it."

"... You certainly look like an Einzbern" she finally said, lending back, it doesn't seem to answer whatever questions that are going threw that head of hers. "But I don't know anyone who goes by the name of Isaiviel."

... She seems to be relaxed, but I wasn't a fool. My training for Saber and Yuuto had made me often focus on the smaller details. I can see how her movements are slightly stiff, and while it is hard to notice, the way her arms and legs are positioned indicates that she is more than ready to fight back if I were to just suddenly try to attack her.

Eh, well, I can't blame her for being careful.

"Well, I've never met another Einzbern before," I said, shrugging at the thought. "So it's not that surprising."

The made a bit of a face, no doubt confused about my response.

"... You pretty calm all things considering." She said. Slightly weirded out about how I'm taking this.

"With all the crazy stuff that's already happened to me. This is pretty normal." I honestly said. "Though I'm still not fully aware of what's going on. By the way, I never got a name."

She went from 'relaxed' to eyeing me a bit.

"...Chloe." She finally answered.

"Oh." I smiled a bit, well at least she willing to tell me that much. "That's a really pretty name,"

"Thanks," Chloe said waving her hand a slightly, being nonchalant about it. "Isaiviel isn't a bad name either."

It wasn't, it was the name my father gave me after all. Frankly, I think it sounds cute too.

"By the way, where am I?" I ask her.

"My house," she told me... I just look at her, giving her a rather bored expression.

"...How about the city?" I reclarify myself.

"Fuyuki" Chloe told her.

Fuyuki...? Wait wait wait...! Wasn't that the city that...

 _"Saber...?"_ I quietly ask her, sounding more than a bit worried.

 ** _"... Fuyuki was where the 4th holy grail war took place."_** Saber said.

 _"...But that's impossible, right? Fuyuki shouldn't exist in my world."_ I said, my mind trying to process what's going on.

 ** _"It does not"_** I heard Saber said. **_"If this young lady is correct, then that means this is not your world."_**

...

... Just... Just take a breath and think... Another world... another world... Still... not the craziest thing to have happened to me...

Chloe raises an eyebrow.

"You look like you've just seen a ghost." She admits.

I guess I wasn't hiding it very well...

"It's... fine, just a problem I'll have to deal with later," I told her, getting out of the bed. Still, It's true, it's something that should be saved for later. As it's... well, not something I feel like thinking about.

Rather not have a panic attack so soon. The bed was also a bit too small for me.

"Mmmm." Chloe let out, "I guess, I don't really feel like prying. For now anyway."

Oh geez, thanks.

Chloe then stares at my face for a bit, inspecting it a bit more... differently than before. Like there was a weird look in her eyes.

"Have you ever been kissed before?" She then asks out of nothing where.

"... No?" I hesitantly answer... taking a small step back. For some reason, I don't feel that safe around her anymore...

... Why do I feel scared of a girl who doesn't even look past 12?

Chloe mutters to herself a bit, before having this... evil little grin.

"Nothing Nothing, I was just curious.~" She said, acting as if she didn't know why I suddenly felt threatened.

 ** _"Why are you so scared, Master? She is but a child. No threat to us."_** Saber wondered.

 _"You don't get it, Saber. I feel like if I let my eyes off this girl, I'll lose something very important!"_ I told her.

 _"I suppose I do not. You are still quite strange at times Master"_

Your one to talk Saber!

"Is she awake yet?" I hear another voice ask, the same voice I heard before getting knocked out.

And so the mini-me comes walking in, holding a bag with her. and... Some rod floating by her.

"I wanna see the older Illya!" Said rod shouts...

"Ruby!" The mini-me or well, the person who I'm pretty sure is Illya tires to stop the rod from coming over, but it was just too fast for her to respond.

"So how you get here? What are you doing? Did you admit your feeling to onee-san yet? I bet so, did it going anywhere?" The strange rod rapid-fire question towards me. Most of them I couldn't understand due to her going too fast.

And I'm kinda glad I don't because some of those sounded awfully...

"Ok ok ok! Stop!" I quickly yell. "I have no clue what you're talking about, so would you kindly shut up?!"

"Ohh, she's got spunk! I like that!" The Rod said.

"R-Ruby!" Illya quickly said, grabbing the now named Ruby and shaking it violently. "Stop it! You asking so many embarrassing questions!"

"Please don't tell me that the rod is always like this," I said towards Chloe.

"Sure, but I would be lying if I said otherwise." Said person chips, not caring about it.

Great...

"S-Sorry!" Illya quickly apologizes to me. Bowing her head repeatedly. "Ruby just don't know when to shut up, please just ignore it!"

"It's... fine. I was just taken aback." I told her. Looking at her.

... So this is my supposed older sister? She looks... young. Really young. Too young to be my older sister.

"Uhh, how can my master look at me so lowly." Ruby cried As if she was hurt by her words. But by the looks of Illya, it seems like she's faking it.

"So you're Illya?" I ask, crouching to her height.

"How did you-"

"Chloe told me. Or well, she kinda told me." I told her with a smile. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Isaiviel, Isaiviel von Einzbern, but my friends call me Isai."

"So your not Illya huh..." Ruby seems.. a bit sad. "And here I was hoping to meet another me!"

...The heck is the rod talking about.

 ** _"...You have come across a strange world Master,"_** Saber couldn't help but say.

Tell me about it.

"Chloe..." Illya mutters. "Uh, actually, my name is Illyasviel, only my friends call me Illya."

"Right right. well, You were the one who helped me before right?" I ask, to which she nods. "Well, then my thanks are too you!"

"Oh... Y-Your welcome! I'm always here if you need help!" Illya quickly said. Ha... That's kinda cute.

"Then I'll make sure to ask if I need help," I told her.

"Hey! I helped you!" Chloe quickly said. Right, she did...

"Oh, uh... thanks I guess." I simply said.

"Hey! Why are you nice to her and not me?!" Chloe said, slightly upset.

"Because something about you seems like... like... You'd take something very important away from me if I let my guard down around you." I told her.

 ** _"Still a Child."_** Saber said.

Shut up, Saber!

"...Your not wrong." Illya hesitantly says. Chloe in turn just puffs up her cheeks a bit. But doesn't any anything back.

Ehe, she looks cute when upset. Do I look like that when I'm upset? If that's the case I suddenly understand Keiichi-kun a lot more.

"So where you come to form?" Ruby throws herself back into the conversation.

Huh...

 _"Do I tell them the Truth?"_ I ask my Servant.

 ** _"If you wish. But personality, I would keep it to myself until I have a better grasp of the situation"_** Saber gave her two cents.

Hmm...

"... Kouh city. Not sure how I got here thought. Something about a Witch." I said. I'm not lying, I'm just withholding some information.

"... A Witch?" Illya asks, tilting her head.

"Yes, but the hit to my head did a thing or two to my memory," I explain, thinking a bit more on it. "So I'm not 100% sure about what I'm talking about. But at least it's a start."

"Oh-oh! We can help then!" Ruby let out. "Right before you appeared, I could sense something similar to kaleidoscope!

"Kaleidoscope...?" I questionably look at it. "I have no idea what that is."

"The Second magic," Chloe said.

Oh... Right... I think I've heard of that before.

 _"Saber?"_

 ** _"I know of it due to the Grail, but I am not very knowledgable in magecraft or magic, so I would not be a very good source of information,"_** Saber confirms.

Ok then...

"Is that so?" I ask Ruby.

"Yup! may not be the same thing, but it may be close enough where we can use the same logic," Ruby repeats.

... Should I?

 ** _"There help could be much needed."_** Saber said. **_"Though I do not trust the rod. And they are just children. It seems wrong to get their help."_**

 _"They do have some magical Rod... thing, so there likely more to them then meets the eye."_ I point out. _"But you are right."_

...

"I... Rather not get others involved if I don't have too. Especially those so young." I said, smiling faintly. "But, if I have any questions that need to be answered, I'll make sure to come here."

"Fine by me." Chloe simply said. "Less work for us."

"Wait wait, where would you go then?" Illya asks her.

"I have enough Yen to sleep in a hotel for a week or two," I said. Not thinking much about it. "Hopefully I won't be here for too long."

"Well, you could-" Illya waa going to say.

"If she doesn't want to stay, then don't bother. Where would she sleep anyways? The couch?" Chloe told her sister. "Besides, I'm more than sure this won't be the last time we'll meet."

I quirk an eyebrow, looking towards her.

"What makes you think that?" I ask her.

"Just a feeling, nothing big." She casually says. I just look at her for a moment.

"Well, I can't deny the possibility," I said

"Either way. Where's the exit? I think it's time that I have to go." I told them.

"Just let me check if Stella and Leysritt went to sleep first," Illya told me. I have no idea who they are, but whatever. I guess their maids or something.

Thought before Illya could reach the door, we all hear it swing open.

"Illya! I need you to come with me right no-" The voice came threw, only to pause o what she saw.

The new girl in question is wearing a red shirt and short black shirk. She also has long and black hair, tied into Twin tails.

And she was staring right at me

"... Hi?" I Said, not sure what else to say.

She keeps looking at me, then to Illya, then back to me and back to Illya.

"... Ughh... Just what the hell has been going on lately." She said, sounding exhausted all of the sudden.

* * *

*Starrrreee*

Ai is sitting down, blankly Stared at the Young girl, who in turn blankly stared back at the newcomer in the house. It was as if they were having a staring contest.

Miyu was her name. Miyu Edelfelt. Luvia said she adopted this girl as her sister some time ago. It seems a bit strange to Ai, but she wasn't going to question it, at least not yet.

Luvia also took Miyu somewhere private for a couple of minutes, Ai assumes it was to tell her something that Ai should not hear. And so here they are.

There were no words between the two, nor any tension. Nothing but the sweet sound of silence.

Ai would have enjoyed it if this also didn't feel incredibly awkward.

Ai didn't bother to treat her like a child. From a mere glance, she could tell her was very mature for her age. Possibly even more mature then Luvia or Rin.

Granted this was all just a first impression, so that could quickly change.

Speaking of Rin, She quickly left to felt someone else. Ai had no idea who, but she didn't care. As long as whoever they were, they could help.

 _"... I don't know what to do."_ Ai told Archer. She wasn't bad with kids, But Miyu wasn't just a kid.

 ** _"For once, I'm pretty much in the same boat."_** Archer Agrees. He was just as unsure as to his Master.

Thought unlike Ai, Archer knew Luvia told Miyu to keep an eye on her.

Why said person to watch them was a 12-year-old Child was unknown to Archer. But he did know one thing. This girl was far more than she seems. It made Archer uneasy about her.

Though he didn't show it to Ai.

 _"...Do I try to talk to her?"_ Ai asks.

 ** _"If you want too,"_** Archer replies.

 _"Ok, what do I talk about?"_ She asks again.

 ** _"I do not have all the answers, Master."_** Archer just told her.

 _"... You are useless Archer."_ Ai just said.

"... You look like someone I know." Miyu said, being the person to finally break the silence. Ai was quickly caught off-guard by this.

"O-Oh?" She let out. "Well, is that person a good one?"

She gives a slight nod.

"You look like you could be his sister," she adds.

Not what Ai was expecting, but she could work with this.

"Well, sorry to say but I'm an only child," Ai confirms.

"I see... Well, it's a pleasure to meet you anyways." Miyu politely told her.

Ai couldn't help but feel a bit warm into form this, she kinda reminds her of Isai when she was little... only far more mature and less bratty.

"You have such good manners at just a young age," Ai said, smiling as she can't help but feel impressed with her. "That's so rare to see in a child."

"... Thank you." Miyu replies.

Ai thinks a bit. wondering what else she could do or say.

"Are you Hungry? If Luvia allows it I could make you something. I'm a really good cook." Ai offered,

"... I don't want to be a bother." Miyu then said.

"Don't worry about this, I'm always happy to cook for others." Ai proudly admits. "I pretty much cook lunch for my best friend every day."

"Every day?" Miyu looks up at her.

"Everyday." Ai nods back.

"... You must really like her." Miyu said out loud.

"Well... in a way, she means the world to me," Ai told her before standing up and offering a hand to her. "Well come on, I could show you a thing or two as well if you like... You also have to show me to the kitchen."

Miyu doesn't say anything. All she does is smile slightly and nods, taking her hand.

* * *

"Don't worry man, just hang in there! We'll get you some help." Keiichi said in some panic, holding up a dealy pale Issei, who has a terrible fever and is breathly heavily. It honestly looks like he's going to drop dead at any moment.

 ** _"Yea, that's not happening buddy. He's chances are slim at best."_** Lancer gravely told him. Though it's clear he's not happy about it either.

 _"You don't know that!"_ Keiichi shouts at her Servant.

"But I do, this is my world, unlikes your planet, which is just a giant rock zooming across space. This one is very much alive." Lancer said. "Let's just say it doesn't take kindly to things like Issei"

 _"The hell does that mean?!"_ Keiichi protests. To which Lancer sighs.

 ** _"Look, think of it like this. You're human, sure, you come to form a different version of Earth, but at the very core of your being, your still human, so the world ignores you. Issei, on the other hand, is a Devil. A supernatural being, one that shouldn't exist in this world. Hell, the kind of Devil he is doesn't even match what they were back when they did exist here. The world tends to stuff out anomalies like that."_** Lancer explains.

 _"That isn't right!"_ Keiichi retorts.

 ** _"You think I like this too? It sucks I know, but that just how this world works."_** Lancer said. **_"If you could find a magi to act as an anchor for him, he can still live, but the odds of that are pretty low."_**

 _"Ugg..."_ Keiichi said. _"The hell am I going to do...?"_

"H-Hey! Is your friend alright?!" Keiichi could hear a young man yell, running toward, Turning towards him he see...

I guy who... looks kinda like Ai. Well if she somehow turned into a man... He's also carrying a bag of groceries.

But now isn't the time to be worrying about that!

"Y-yea, my friend here needs help! Badly!" Keiichi told him.

"Shit, yea he looks bad." The guy says looking over him. Thinking of what to do. The boy looks deadly Ill and the hospital is too far away from here. "Right! I'm staying at my friend's place, for now, it's the temple up on the mountain. It's not a long walk from here and I'm sure they wouldn't mind helping."

The young men go on the other side of Issei to help support him.

"The mountain huh? Well, it's better than nothing I suppose." Keiichi mutters. "Alright! Lead the way!"

And so they hurry to the temple, hoping they're not too late.

* * *

 **Well, it's an interesting stop point. Issei is... in a bit of a pickle. sadly tho, You're going have to wait a couple of normal chapters before we continue this story, but hopefully, the wait will be worth it!**

 **On brighter news. Ai seems to get along well with Miyu, and time next we should get Ai's reaction to Illya and Chloe. How do you guys think she'll react?**

 **Isai has met them though, and it's overall positive, though she doesn't want them to get involved. But it seems like that's not an option anymore.**

 **So when will Chapter 25 be posted? I'm aiming for a week, but if I can't get that to happen, then the week after that for sure!**

 **So that's all for now and I'll see you all then!**


	27. Dragon

**I'm back and on time! ... kind of! Things have.. been weird. You know, with what's been happening in the world lately. So it's been... screwy to say the least.**

 **But hey, that's not going to stop me from updating! If anything, it just gives me more reasons to do so.**

 **I will note that this chapter is... short. But hopefully, what happens in it more than makes up for it.**

 **Not really much else to say otherwise, so let's get to the reviews.**

 ** _Ronin nexus:_ Sad to see you go, but I've already said before that the poll =/= actual pairing. But hey, if that how you feel, that's fine. More power to you.**

 ** _Maxim7:_ I'm not going to give an exact point of time. But I will say that It will start to diverge post-Excalibur Arc.**

 ** _TheAzureKnight:_ I will not confirm nor deny this.**

 ** _DT3:_ Ok seriously, I'm just going to go check now.**

 **...**

 **Huh, I really thought I had it in chapter one... I guess not. Alright, I'll make sure to edit it in later. I can also use this as an excuse to stop being lazy and go fix up the previous chapters. Thanks to everyone who pointed this out.**

 **As for your opinion on the poll, if you want you can give it. I would actually love to hear your opinion in fact. Just do it threw PM, please.**

 ** _angelvan105:_ Really like the Dream cycles huh? Well don't worry, we'll be seeing one of those in a chapter or two.**

 _ **.mas86**_ ** _:_ ... You know, as much as I'm getting tired of pointing it out, I know this is my fault. I feel I should have more clear about it, I'm sorry that I couldn't explain that in a fashion that everyone could understand.**

 **The poll was not a vote on who I would pair Isai with. I just wanted to see everyone's opinion on the matter since I wasn't fully sure if I even wanted to pair Isai with anyone. I wasn't planning to make it the official pairing.**

 **So I'm just going to say this now. Isai is not going to a part of Issei's harem. That was never the intention. If anything, It just gave me more ideas for other non-cannon side-stories to do at a later point.**

 **And Lastly, I'm sorry for those who actually wanted that sort of pairing. I did not mean to put your hopes up like that. I hope you guys will have the heart to forgive me and my inability to properly explain.**

 **Alright... now with that hopefully done with. Let get onto the Chapter!**

 **Well, that's all for the reviews! Let's waste no more time.**

* * *

I shiver a bit as the cool night air pass by me. You know, I expected it to be a bit warmer. Or well, I was hoping it would be warmer.

 ** _"Cold Master?"_** Saber asks me. If this wasn't Saber that was asking, I would have thought she was trying to be a smartass or something.

"Just slightly chilly. Nothing big." I answer and I slump down on a tree by a small clearing. "How long do you think Issei going to make us wait?"

 ** _"If he does come,"_** Saber told her. **_"He never gave us an answer after all."_**

"Well if he doesn't, I'm going to kick his butt hard tomorrow," I grumble. Issei would be the only person I would be able to beat after all. I mean, all he has is boost, right?

 ** _"I suppose that would be a suitable punishment for having us waste our time."_** Saber agrees. **_"Thought I do personality believe he will come."_**

"... Yea, probably." I say. After all, Saber did reframe from telling us her theory. No doubt she did so just to give Issei a reason to come here.

... I also do wonder what Saber has planned for us. I was the one who first thought of coming here tonight to train, but she took control after she figured out what I was planning to do, at least when she realized I wouldn't back down.

I'm not going to say that I fully planned this out because I didn't. But I will admit that I wasn't going to try to use Excalibur's true name. Just like, I don't know. Maybe Shoot a small beam or something?

Honestly, I just wanted to be able to use Excalibur in any possible way to give me some sort of advantage. It was also why I opted to bring our Excalibur instead of Rapidly.

Then again, maybe I'm not even ready for that... Even with it in my hand right now, I can only make it glow as if it was a dying ember. It's kind of dream I had with that black dragon...

You know, I'm just going to stop thinking about it. I'm making myself feel bad.

"So what am I going to learn?" I ask.

 ** _"I would prefer to wait until Issei comes so I do not have to explain myself twice."_** She told me.

"You sure?" I ask again.

 ** _"Yes, I am sure."_** Saber said in a way that basically told me 'You will wait.'

Its times like this where I wonder who the actual master is in this relationship. Cause it certainly doesn't feel like I am.

"Ok," I said. "Then what do we do to pass the time?"

 ** _"We wait."_** Saber simply replies.

"Eh? Really? You sure that's all we can do?" I question her.

 ** _"If you have any ideas, then you are free to suggest them."_** Saber just said. I can't tell if she's starting to get annoyed or not.

Ideas huh...

"Why not warn up? Get myself prepared and such." I offer. With Saber taking a short moment to think.

 ** _"Very well. We can at least do that."_** Saber finally says,

"Cool! So that what will we do?" I ask excitedly.

 ** _"You will continuously invoke invisible air. Making it constantly cloak and decloak our blade."_** Saber said.

Eh?

"..Why?" I ask.

 ** _"You will need to get used to Invisible air. I was planning to have you do that as I explain what we were going to do."_** Saber said. ** _"But since we seem so eager, we will start that now."_**

Ah, well, Something is better then nothing I guess. So I grab Excalibur's handle with both of my hands and mentally called out to my Noble Phantasm.

As expected, it came as I called, seamlessly covering the blade before nothing can be seen of it. It's still amazing to see by the way.

Of course, it didn't last very long, as I made it disappear just a few moments after.

 ** _"Yes, good, just keep going like that."_** And so I keep on with this pattern.

It was well... pretty boring, and the splendor of watching the blade disappear quickly wore off. But still, it passed the time, and it kept my mind occupied.

This whole affair went a half hour or so. With me getting slightly annoyed every time I felt I took too much time.

Saber didn't say anything, but that just what she usually does, She probably just collecting her thoughts.

Finally, it took a bit, but Issei came over... with... Akeno tagging along with him? The heck?

"Yea, sorry I took so long," Issei said as he approaches me. "I wanted a take a nap first. And I guess I overslept."

"You guess?" I said with a plain stare.

 ** _"And why did you bring Akeno? She has no reason to be here,"_** Saber said, clearly not happy about this.

"Ok ok sorry!" Issei aid as he raises his hands in defeat. "Akeno kept insisting to come with me, and I couldn't say no."

"Hi~," Akeno said cheerfully. "I couldn't leave my kouhais by themselves alone at night. I mean, who knows what could happen~?"

I couldn't help but gag slightly at the thought of what Akeno meant by those words.

"What?! no No! that isn't why we're here!" I quickly denied it.

"Relax relax~. I'm just playing around." Akeno mention. A mental fume at her for a second.

Ugh... whatever! Issei's here so we can start now!

 _"Alright let's start now,"_ I told Saber.

 ** _"While I do not approve of Akeno of being here, I rather not delay this anymore then it has to be. So she is welcomed to watch."_** Saber told me.

I nod at her words.

"Saber says you can watch," I told her.

"Hmhm~ Well I guess it's nice to have her permission," Akeno said.

"So what are we doing?" Issei asks.

 ** _"We are going to have Isaiviel learn how to use Invisible Air differently than simply cloaking the blade."_** Saber said.

Eh? Really?

"What am I going to do?" I ask.

 ** _"Create a tornado,"_** Saber told me.

What.

"What," Issei said, sounding even more confused then what I would have sounded like.

Akeno also looks confused, though that was because she wasn't sure why she was confused.

 ** _"I can't blame you for being so confused, but I ensure you that using Invisible Air in such ways is very possible."_** She ensured us. **_"I personality don't use it like that, but Master, you are one who would very much need this and other winds base abilities that you will over the next couple of months."_**

Well, now I know why she bought me to a clearing instead of going a bit deeper into the forest. She didn't want to cause too much damage to the place. It did belong to Rias after all.

"...What what does that have to do with me?" Issei asks.

 ** _"Your boost will help ensure that Isai can pull it off,"_** Saber told him.

"Oh... Hey! That's actually pretty cool in a way." Issei said, nodding to himself. "I'm kind of like the person who unlocks Isai-chan's awesome power!"

"I doubt that's what she means, but uh, good for you?" I said,

"... I don't know what's going on." Akeno admits.

 ** _"Yea, this was why I was not so keen on her being here, she cannot hear me."_** Saber said.

"... She wants me to create a tornado." I just told her.

"Oh! With magic? I could help with that!" Akeno let out. I just shook my head.

"With my Noble Phantasm." I correct her. With Akeno just pouting a bit, looking disappointed. "So how do I do it?"

 ** _"In a way not too different in how you used Airstrike,"_** Saber told me. Right, I used that when I fought Raynare and Assassin. **_"Just instead of a projectile, think of spinning motion instead."_**

"Uhh... Ok." U]I said and I bring up my cloak blade

 ** _"Hold on, Before we go forward. Issei, your power only works for 15 seconds right?"_** Saber asks. With me lower Excalibur.

"Uh, yea, is that bad?" The person in question asks.

 ** _"No, not at all,"_** Saber told him. **_"I just wanted to make sure. Does it have any unintended side effects?"_**

"Not that I know of," Issei admits.

 ** _"Good,"_** Saber said. And then it was as if something inside has clicked for Issei.

"But wait! Remember? You said you had a theory on why I can hear you!" Issei said.

"She does?" Akeno asks. I just nod.

"Yea, but Ai and Yuuto were sparring then and she rather had us focus on that," I told her.

 ** _"Yes I did, and this will help confirm if my theory is true,"_** Saber told him. At this point, I was pretty much just telling Akeno everything Saber was saying, just to make sure she wasn't out of the loop.

"... I don't understand, how or even why would it even do that?" Issei asks. Starting to get slightly annoyed at my Servant. "Don't you think you should be clear and explain?"

 ** _"I rather not disappoint you two if it turns out not to be the case. So I will hold on to my thoughts until they are proven true or false."_** Saber told us.

Oh...

"So you never intended to tell us beforehand?" I ask her.

 ** _"Not at that moment, no,"_** Saber admits. Well, that sucks...

"...So does that mean you want me to boost Isai-chan?" Issei asks.

 ** _"Soon, for now, I want to see if Isai can do it with any help. If she can not, then we will boost her to see if it can help."_** Saber says.

"And if she can?" Akeno asks.

 ** _"Then we'll see if Boost can make it easier for her."_** Saber clarifies.

Right... so the spotlight is back on me then...

 ** _"You were able to use Airstrike. So this should not be too hard. But just like with the Airstrike, make sure to brace yourself."_** Saber told me as an encouragement.

"...What's Air Strike?" Issei couldn't help but ask.

"It a projectile made of air," Akeno said sweetly. "It's a slight to see.~"

Oh, right, I almost forgot she was there when I fought Assassin. God, that feels like it was so long ago...

Ok, focus... focus... how to do this.

I grip my sword and look towards the clearing...

Tornados are known for their spinning... and destructive force.

So imagine spinning... yea, spinning. Spinning the sword.

Wait do I spin myself too? Will that work? I'm not fully sure... Well, no use in not trying!

So with placing the tip of the blade on the ground. I turn my body, and spin, with the motion, I unleash invisible Air.

And then the wind goes wild! Rushing away in a circular fashio-.

GAH?! The hell?! What the heck's going on?! One second I had my feet firmly planted on my feet, the next I was hurling around in the air!

OK OK doing the spin was NOT a good idea at all! It was in fact, a very very bad one!

Luckily. Akeno was quick on her feet... or I guess wings would be better said here.

As she bought me out of whatever god-forsaken thing I just caused.

"Holy crap! how did you do that?!" I could barely hear Issei say threw the torrert of wind around my ears. Desperately holding onto a tree that was still planted in the ground.

 ** _"Master... You should have kept your feet firmly placed on the ground. You spinning around for 'style' only made things hard for you."_** I could hear Saber say. **_"Thought the moment of power was admittedly... unexpected."_**

Funny enough Akeno seems to be braving whatever storm this was with ease. Maybe she's used to it? She can use all sorts of elemental magic, I think.

I took a look back to see what just is happened as we get out. Only to see A giant swirling vortex of wind wildly rushing forward. Like, it was the size of a house! The winds were so powerful, it was even pulling the trees out from the ground!

It was a very good thing that it didn't last long, however. dissipating Rather quickly

...Oh, I get the feeling that going to catch some attention... I really hope I didn't just piss off Rias.

"You need to learn to control your magical energy a bit more," Akeno admits. "You went a bit overboard there."

"Yea... I can tell." I said, looking over the clearing that was now twice as big as before, and also very much lacking any green.

 _"I don't think boost would be a good idea,"_ I told Saber.

 ** _"Perhaps, but admittedly, I should have tried to control the input of magical energy."_** Saber said. **_"You have far too much for your own good master."_**

It's not like I asked for so much magic or mana or whatever.

"You definitely should have!" Issei quickly butts in. "Man Buchou going to be mad when she hears this."

"Partially mad, Partially excited," Akeno said. "You shouldn't give her any more reasons to want you more.~"

... Why does she keep doing that? Stop making it sound so suggestive!

"Should we still try Boost?" Issei asks. "As cool as it would look, I'm not sure we want something like that at double power."

 ** _"Do not worry, I will ensure it does not happen again."_** Saber said. ** _"We will try that again, but do not try to be fancy with it Master."_**

"I wasn't trying to be fancy, I just thought a spinning motion would help," I told my Servant.

 ** _"I see, well it is still best to avoid that, better to have your feet firmly on the ground, lest you wish to be toss into the air like last time."_** She honestly told me.

"Wait, you saw how it uprooted those trees! How would that help me if it can do that?" I ask her, I mean seriously. did she not see what happened?

 ** _"Even if weaken, we are still Servants, withstanding something like that isn't troublesome if properly prepared."_** Saber explains.

Ooook sure, I'll believe that.

So don't do the spin huh? Alright, I think I can still do it.

I close my eyes to think...

...

...

Ok, I've got this. With these thoughts, Invisible air starts to roar in my hands, But I don't let it loose, not yet at least.

So, in a circular motion, I drag my blade and let the wind loose. and just as I had hoped, the wind spins around, creating a small Tornado moving forward. It was nothing compared to the last one. But the winds were still strong, so I had to brace myself for it.

Issei and Akeno easily took it, at least it appears they have.

 ** _"Far more manageable."_** I could hear Saber say. **_"Of course, eventually you'll have to learn to control your power yourself. But for now, we just have to make do with this."_**

"So do we try Boost now?" I ask Saber.

"Uh... are we sure that is a good idea?" Issei said.

 ** _"No, we should, besides, as I said before. there another reason to do so."_** Saber confirms.

"Right... The Theory..." Issei said, mostly to himself. "Uh, alright. I guess I'm ready whenever you are."

He summons his gauntlet.

...

"This won't hurt right?" I ask.

"I mean it doesn't hurt me, and it didn't hurt Ai when I use it on her." Issei confirms, "So I doubt It would hurt you.

... I take a deep breath.

"Ok," I said. "Besides, I have Saber with me, she'll make sure nothing goes wrong."

"I'm here too~," Akeo said.

Y-yea! she also here too, Honestly, thinking about it, I don't see a reason to be scared.

I look At Issei and nod at him.

"Just don't grab anywhere inappropriate," I told Issei, eyeing him.

"What? What makes you think I'd do that?" Issai asks, looking a bit offended.

". . ." I just stare at him.

And stare.

And stare.

Issei then raised his hands in defeat.

"F-fine! I won't do anything alright?!" Issei quickly said.

"Good!" I said, giggling slightly.

"... what so funny?" Issei asks, raising an eyebrow.

"... I'm starting to get why Archer likes messing with Ai." I said as the giggles die down.

"What does Ai have to do with thi-" Issei was saying before he realized what she meant. "H-Hey! Don't mess with me like that!"

"Right right, sorry." I slightly "I know you wouldn't try anything. But I just wanted to lighten my mood a bit."

"Are you sure you're an angel?" Akeno asks. "Seem more like a Devil right now~"

"Pfff, as if," I said, dismissing her. "I'm too cute to be a Devil."

"Is that so?" Akeno said with a small smile.

"100% positive," I confirm.

 ** _"Can we please just get this over with?"_** Saber interrupts our little moment.

Oh, yea, Saber.

"Right... Saber wants us to do this now." I told her.

"Ok~," Akeno said.

Issei then places his gauntlet hand on my shoulder.

"Just say whenever," Issei told me.

... Right... Ok...! No time for regrets!

"Do it," I said.

[BOOS-

Suddenly, the world went Dark.

* * *

...Where am I?

I look to my left, I see black. I look to my right, I see black. I look behind me, I see black.

All I see is black.

... What is...?

I look at my hands, and I can see them as clear as day.

Ok, so I can see myself fine... so that means it isn't dark. Just... black.

...

...

This wasn't a good idea after all.

... Can I walk?

I took a step forward... and then another step. And another.

...Strange. I can see my legs move, but It doesn't feel like I'm moving.

I try running. I can see my body run, but I don't feel like I'm running.

And the weirdest part? I don't feel scared at all. Normally I would be sobbing or crying for daddy...

But I feel fine. There no fear. If anything, It feels... comfortable.

Then, without question, the area in front of me become red.

Of course. I skim to a halt. or at least. That what it looks like I'm doing. But I'm not moving...

I look around again.

Ok, so everything else is still black. Expect what's in front of me.

Feeling compelled to do so, I slowly reach out towards the red...

... But you know what the funny thing. The more I look at it. The more it looks like a...

An eyelid.

And then It open, revealing one... huge green eye.

At this point, it no longer feels comfortable.

And all I could do is scream.

* * *

She opens her eyes, blinking a bit...

She quickly comes to realize that she is lying down on a bed. She doesn't know why she here. She remembers Issei's boost. But that's all.

She sits and quickly hears someone shout.

"Isai!" She heard Ai worryingly shout. "You're finally awa-"

Ai stops speaking mid-sentence.

She just stares back.

"... Isai...? W-What happened to your eyes?" Ai could only ask.

Oh... Oh... This... This wasn't good.

 ** _"... I am sorry to say this, but this is not Isaiviel that is speaking."_** Artoira's voice echos in the room. Her green eyes staring back at Ai.

* * *

 **... Well, that was a thing.  
**  
 **Well, I guess Saber going to be in the driver's seat in the meantime. Hopefully, it won't take too long for Isai to come back.**

 **Oh, also about the tornado thing. Saber actually has done that before. In Fate/extella link. It's a fun game by the way. And if you like Fate and dynasty warriors type games,**

 **then you'll really love it.**

 **Anyways, that's it for now! A lot of scary things are happening in the world right now, so I hope that you all are trying your best to ensure your safety.  
**

 **I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


End file.
